Morning Glory
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: En vísperas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en un tranquilo pueblo de Georgia, Edward Masen responde a un anuncio en el que se solicita un marido. Poco a poco, Edward y Bella se van tendiendo mutuamente la mano y van descubriendo una pasión profunda, que ninguno de los dos había sentido jamás. ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Chapter Prólogo

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora LaVyrle Spencer - Morning Glory.

SINTESIS

En vísperas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en un tranquilo pueblo de Georgia, Edward Masen responde a un anuncio en el que se solicita un marido. Bella Swan es una joven de veintiséis años, viuda y embarazada. Cuando Edward aparece, está encantada de tener a un hombre en casa, sin importarle las habladurías. Poco a poco, Edward y Bella se van tendiendo mutuamente la mano y van descubriendo una pasión profunda, que ninguno de los dos había sentido jamás.

PRÓLOGO

1917

El tren entró en la estación de Whitney, Georgia, una triste tarde de noviembre. Las nubes descargaron, y las primeras gotas de lluvia bombardearon la capota negra de un carruaje que esperaba con las cortinas negras de las ventanillas corridas. Cuando el tren se detenía, alguien levantó un poco una de las cortinillas y asomó un ojo por la rendija.

—Ya ha llegado —susurró una voz de mujer—. ¡Ve!

La portezuela se abrió y salió un hombre; como el carruaje, iba de negro: negros eran el traje, los zapatos y el sombrero de ala plana, que llevaba completamente recto.

Sin mirar previamente a ambos lados, avanzó con decisión hacia el estribo del vagón, donde apareció una joven con un bebé en brazos.

—Hola, papá —dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa tímida.

—Ven conmigo y trae a tu bastardo. —La sujetó con brusquedad por un codo y la condujo hacia el carruaje sin mirarlos a ella ni al bebé.

La portezuela se abrió de golpe en cuanto llegaron junto a ella. La joven se echó hacia atrás y atrajo al bebé hacia su hombro para protegerlo. Sus ojos color avellana se encontraron con los verdes que la miraban con dureza, enmarcados por un sombrero negro y un vestido de luto.

—Mamá...

—¡Sube!

—Mamá, yo...

—¡Sube antes de que todo el pueblo vea nuestra vergüenza!

El hombre dio un empujoncito a su hija, que entró tropezando en el carruaje, sin apenas ver nada entre las lágrimas. Luego, la siguió rápidamente y empuñó las riendas, que llegaban al interior del vehículo por una abertura que sólo dejaba pasar un rayo de luz velada.

—Date prisa, Aro —ordenó la mujer, rígida como una lápida, con la vista fija frente a sí.

El hombre puso los caballos al trote.

—Es una niña, mamá. ¿No quieres verla?

—¿Verla? —La mujer frunció la boca sin dejar de mirar hacia delante—. Tendré que hacerlo el resto de mi vida mientras el fruto de tu pecado es el centro de todas las habladurías, ¿no?

La joven estrechó a la niña con más fuerza entre sus brazos. La pequeña gimoteó y se echó definitivamente a llorar a todo pulmón cuando se oyó un trueno enorme.

—¡Haz que se calle!

—Se llama Isabella, mamá, y...

—¡Haz que se calle antes de que la oiga todo el mundo!

Pero la niña berreó desde que salieron de la estación, y siguió haciéndolo mientras recorrían la plaza y la calle principal que conducía hacia el extremo sur del pueblo, y también mientras pasaban ante una hilera de casas y llegaban a una rodeada por una valla de madera, hasta cuya entrada crecían las maravillas. El carruaje entró, cruzó el gran jardín delantero y se detuvo cerca de la puerta trasera. La mujer vestida de negro llevó dentro a la madre y a la hija, e inmediatamente bajó el estor verde oscuro de una ventana, y luego otro y otro más, hasta que todas las ventanas de la casa estuvieron tapadas.

La joven madre nunca volvió a salir de la casa, ni nadie volvió a subir jamás los estores.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Agosto de 1941

Sonó el silbato del almuerzo y las sierras dejaron de rechinar. Edward Masen retrocedió, se quitó el sombrero sudado y se secó la frente con una manga. Los otros peones hicieron lo mismo mientras se ponían a la sombra soltando un montón de quejas sobre el calor o sobre la clase de bocadillos que la mujer les había puesto en la fiambrera.

Edward Masen había aprendido a no quejarse. El calor todavía no lo había afectado, y no tenía ni mujer ni fiambrera. Sólo tenía un tarro de cristal con un litro de suero de leche que había encontrado en una nevera desprotegida junto a un pozo y tres manzanas que había robado del árbol del jardín trasero de alguien, tan verdes que supuso que más tarde lo pasaría mal.

Los hombres estaban sentados a la sombra, con la espalda apoyada en los troncos rugosos de los pinos taeda de la explanada del aserradero, hablando sin parar mientras comían. Pero Edward Masen se mantenía alejado de los demás; él no se mezclaba con la gente, ya no.

—¡Madre mía, qué calor hace! —se quejó un tal Elroy Moody secándose el cuello, colorado y arrugado con un pañuelo colorado y arrugado.

—¡Y qué cantidad de polvo! —añadió un tal Blaylock. Se sacudió dos veces y escupió en las agujas de pino—. Tengo serrín suficiente en los pulmones como para rellenar un colchón.

El capataz, Mike Newton, siguiendo su ritual de la hora del almuerzo, metió la cabeza bajo la bomba de agua y la sacó gritando para llamar la atención. Newton era un mequetrefe con la nariz chata, las orejas diminutas y el cuello corto. Tenía un casco de cabello oscuro, muy corto, que se le enroscaba en mechones como muelles de reloj y continuaba creciéndole en la base del cuello. La única concesión de aquella mata era que el pelo se hacía más fino antes de seguir descendiendo, lo que confería a su dueño el aspecto de un simio cuando no llevaba camisa. Y a Newton le encantaba ir descamisado. Siempre que tenía ocasión lucía su corpulencia y su vello, como si compensaran su minúscula estatura.

Newton cruzó el patio secándose con la camisa para reunirse con los hombres. Abrió la fiambrera, levantó una puntita de la rebanada superior del bocadillo y murmuró:

—Maldita sea, ha vuelto a olvidarse de la mostaza. —Dejó caer la rebanada de golpe, disgustado—. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir a esa mujer que el cerdo va solo y la ternera lleva mostaza?

—Tienes que educarla, Mike— bromeó Blaylock—. Dale una colleja.

—Educarla, dice. Llevamos diecisiete años casados. A estas alturas cabría esperar que supiera que me gusta comer la ternera con mostaza.

Dicho esto, tiró el emparedado a las agujas de pino que cubrían el suelo y soltó otro taco.

—Ten uno de los míos —le ofreció Blaylock—. Hoy son de salchicha con queso.

Edward Masen dio un mordisco a la manzana amarga, que le hizo salivar tanto que le dolieron las mandíbulas. Evitó mirar el emparedado de ternera de Newton y el de salchicha y queso que le sobraba a Blaylock, y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa.

En el jardín trasero con el césped bien cuidado donde había saqueado la nevera. En un bonito ramillete de flores rosa que había en una tetera de esmalte blanco, en un tocón, junto a la puerta trasera. En el llanto de un niño en el interior de la casa. En un tendedero con sábanas blancas, con pañales blancos, con paños de cocina blancos y con los suficientes pantalones vaqueros como para que no se notara si faltaban unos, y con la correspondiente cantidad de camisas de batista azul, de las que se había llevado, en un gesto de nobleza, la que tenía un agujero en el codo. Y en un arco iris de toallas, de las que había elegido una verde porque en algún lugar recóndito de su memoria había una mujer de ojos verdes que había sido amable con él, lo que le había llevado a preferir para siempre el verde a todos los demás colores.

La toalla verde estaba húmeda y envolvía el tarro de cristal. La desenrolló, abrió la tapa de cinc, bebió procurando no hacer ninguna mueca. El suero de leche estaba demasiado dulzón; ni siquiera la toalla mojada había logrado mantenerlo fresco.

Con la cabeza recostada en el tronco de un pino, Masen vio que Newton se ponía de pie mirándolo con una expresión de regodeo en la cara. Se apartó el tarro de la boca despacio. Igual de despacio, se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano. Newton se pavoneó hacia él y, cuando llegó junto a sus pies, se detuvo con las piernas abiertas y los brazos en jarras.

Cuatro días llevaba ahí Edward Masen, sólo cuatro esa vez, pero sabía lo que significaba la expresión del capataz tan bien como si ya hubiera hablado.

—¿Masen? —dijo Newton en voz alta, lo bastante alta como para que todos lo oyeran.

Edward se puso rígido y, como a cámara lenta, apartó la espalda del árbol y dejó a tientas el tarro de cristal en el suelo.

El capataz se echó hacia atrás el sombrero de paja y frunció el ceño, de modo que todos los hombres le prestaran atención.

—Creo que dijiste que eres de Dallas.

Edward sabía cuándo debía callar. Adoptó una actitud inexpresiva y alzó los ojos hacia Newton masticando un pedazo de manzana acida.

—¿Eres de ahí entonces?

Edward se inclinó hacia un lado como si fuera a levantarse. Newton le puso una bota en la entrepierna y lo empujó con fuerza.

—¡Estoy hablando contigo, chico! —soltó, antes de recorrer con la mirada a sus subordinados para cerciorarse de que ninguno de ellos se perdía aquel intercambio.

El ramalazo de dolor obligó a Masen a apoyar ambas palmas en el suelo.

—He estado ahí —respondió estoicamente.

—También has estado en Huntsville, ¿verdad, chico?

La sensación asfixiante de avasallamiento se apoderó de Masen. Conocida. Degradante. Notó las miradas de prejuicio que le dirigían los hombres entre sonrisas prepotentes. Pero había aprendido a no replicar cuando detectaba aquel tono de superioridad, especialmente cuando escuchaba la palabra «chico». Sintió el sudor frío que se le formaba en el pecho, la sensación de impotencia que le producía la palabra pronunciada con la intención de que un hombre pareciera pequeño y, otro, poderoso. Bajo la presión de la bota de Newton, contuvo la necesidad imperiosa de dar rienda suelta al odio que sentía y se escudó en una fingida indiferencia.

—Ahí sólo encierran a los peores, ¿verdad, Masen?

Newton empujó con más fuerza, pero Edward se negó a mostrar su dolor. En lugar de eso sujetó el tobillo del otro hombre con una mano y apartó la bota de su cuerpo. Se levantó sin dejar de mirar al capataz, recogió su estropeado sombrero de vaquero, se lo sacudió en el muslo y se lo caló hasta las cejas.

Newton soltó una risita, cruzó sus brazos fornidos y clavó los ojos maliciosos en el ex presidiario.

—Se comenta que mataste a una mujer en un prostíbulo de Texas y que acabas de salir de la cárcel. No queremos a gente de tu calaña aquí, donde viven nuestras esposas y nuestras hijas. ¿Verdad, muchachos? —preguntó mientras dirigía una breve mirada a los hombres.

Los muchachos habían dejado de revolver en sus fiambreras.

—Bueno, ¿tienes algo que decir, chico?

Edward tragó con fuerza y notó la piel de la manzana en la garganta.

—No, señor, salvo que me deben tres días y medio de paga.

—Tres —lo corrigió Newton—. Aquí no pagamos medias jornadas.

Edward fue a quitarse con la lengua un trocito de manzana que se le había quedado entre los dientes. Cuando movió la mandíbula, Mike Newton cerró los puños. Edward se limitó a mirarlo en silencio desde debajo del ala de su penoso sombrero de vaquero, sin embargo: no necesitaba verle las manos para saber que estaba dispuesto a pelear.

—Tres —accedió con tranquilidad.

Pero lanzó el hueso de la manzana bajo los pinos con una fuerza que hizo que los hombres empezaran de nuevo a revolver en sus fiambreras. Luego recogió el tarro envuelto en la toalla y siguió a Newton hacia la oficina.

Cuando salió, los hombres se habían apiñado alrededor del reloj de fichar. Pasó entre ellos, encerrado en una burbuja de frialdad, mientras se guardaba los nueve dólares en el bolsillo de la camisa sin dejar de mirar al frente para evitar ver sus expresiones de superioridad.

—Oye, Masen —soltó uno de ellos cuando había pasado—. Podrías ir donde la viuda de Swan. Está tan apurada que puede que hasta se contente con un delincuente como tú, ¿verdad, muchachos?

Los hombres soltaron carcajadas burlonas y, entonces, se oyó una segunda voz:

—Seguro que una mujer como ésa, que cuelga un anuncio así en un aserradero, se queda con lo primero que se le presente.

Y, después, una tercera voz:

—Deberías haberle pisado un poco más fuerte las pelotas para que las mujeres de por aquí pudieran dormir mejor por la noche, Mike.

Edward se marchó entre los pinos. Pero cuando vio los restos del emparedado entre las agujas, allí tirados para que se los comieran los pájaros, el hambre pudo más que el orgullo. Lo recogió con dos dedos como si fuera un cigarrillo y se dio la vuelta con una relajación forzada.

—¿Le importa a alguien que me lo coma?

—Qué va —respondió Newton—. Invito yo.

Resonaron más carcajadas.

—Oye, Masen —se oyó entonces—, yo en tu lugar probaría con esa chiflada de Bella Swan. Nunca se sabe, pero puede que a los dos os vaya bien estar juntos. Ella, con su anuncio para encontrar un hombre, y tú, recién salido de la trena. ¡Puede que saques algo más que un pedazo de pan!

Edward se volvió y empezó a andar. Pero hizo una bola con el pan y lo lanzó de nuevo sobre las agujas de pino que cubrían el suelo. Mientras se alejaba, se olvidó del dolor e imaginó que estaba en un lugar que no había visto jamás, donde abundaban las sonrisas, los platos estaban llenos y la gente era buena con los demás. Ya no creía que ese lugar existiera, pero se refugiaba en él cada vez más a menudo. Una vez el sueño hubo cumplido su finalidad, volvió a la realidad: una carretera desconocida en medio de un pinar del noroeste de Georgia.

«¿Y ahora qué?», pensó. Dondequiera que iba se repetía la misma historia. Una condena no se cumplía nunca por completo; no se acababa nunca. ¿Pero a él qué más le daba? No había nada que lo atara a esa mierda de pueblo. ¿Quién había oído hablar de Whitney? No era nada más que un puntito en el mapa, y a él tanto le daba quedarse como irse.

Pero un kilómetro más allá, pasó ante la misma granja en la que había robado el suero de leche, la toalla y la ropa, y sintió una enorme añoranza. En el porche trasero había una mujer sacudiendo una alfombra. Era joven y bonita. Llevaba el pelo bajo un paño de cocina anudado en la frente y un delantal rosa. Desde la casa le llegó el aroma de algo que se estaba horneando, y le sonaron las tripas. Cuando la mujer lo saludó con la mano, él escondió la toalla en el costado izquierdo con un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Sintió la necesidad imperiosa de recorrer el camino de entrada, devolverle sus pertenencias y disculparse. Pero imaginó que, si lo hacía, le daría un susto de muerte. Y, además, si iba andando hasta el pueblo siguiente le iría bien la toalla, y seguramente también el tarro de cristal. La ropa que llevaba era la única que tenía.

Dejó atrás la casa y avanzó hacia el norte por una carretera de grava. El olor de los pinos era agradable, lo mismo que su aspecto: verde, en contraste con la tierra rojiza. Había muchos ríos en la zona; arroyos que corrían raudos hacia el mar. Había visto unos cuantos rápidos en los que las aguas surgían veloces de las estribaciones del Blue Ridge en dirección a la llanura costera situada al sur. Y huertos frutales por todas partes: de melocotoneros, de manzanos, de membrillos y de perales. ¡Qué bonito debía de ser cuando todos esos árboles florecían! Nubes rosa perfumadas. Tras salir de aquel lugar tan duro, Edward había descubierto que tenía una necesidad profunda de vivir las cosas dulces de la vida. Cosas en las que no se había fijado nunca antes: un melocotón que empezaba a madurar, el sol reflejado en una gota de rocío sobre una telaraña, el delantal rosa de una mujer con el pelo recogido bajo un inmaculado trapo blanco.

Llegó a los límites de Whitney, apenas un claro entre los pinos, un pueblecito que dormitaba bajo el sol de la tarde y en el que casi sólo se movían las moscas que revoloteaban alrededor de las achicorias en flor. En las afueras, había pasado ante una nave frigorífica, una pequeña estación de tren pintada de color nabo, una tarima con un montón de jaulas para pollos vacías que olían a sus antiguos ocupantes debido al calor del sol. Había una casa abandonada llena de maravillas que crecían a su aire detrás de una desastrada valla de madera y, después, una hilera de casas habitadas, algunas de ladrillo rojo, otras de ladrillo gris, pero todas con mecedoras en el porche que indicaban cuántas personas vivían en ellas. Llegó hasta el edificio de un colegio, cerrado porque era verano y, por último, a la típica plaza de la mayoría de pueblos del Sur, dominada por una iglesia baptista y por el Ayuntamiento, y con varias tiendas separadas por solares vacíos: una farmacia, un comercio de ultramarinos, un café, una ferretería y una herrería. Frente a esta última había una gasolinera nueva coronada con un águila de cristal blanco.

Se detuvo frente a las oficinas del periódico local y contempló distraídamente su reflejo en el escaparate. Se toqueteó los valiosos y escasos billetes del bolsillo, se volvió y dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la plaza, donde estaba el Café de Vickery, se caló bien el sombrero y cruzó rápidamente hacia allí.

En la plaza había una zona de césped y un quiosco de música rodeado de bancos de hierro negro. Sentados a la sombra fresca de un magnolio enorme, dos hombres mayores tallaban madera. Ambos alzaron los ojos hacia él cuando pasó. Uno lo saludó con la cabeza, escupió y siguió con su talla.

La puerta mosquitera del Café de Vickery tenía una placa roja y blanca que anunciaba la marca Coca-Cola. Edward notó que el metal estaba caliente cuando lo tocó con las manos para abrir la puerta y entrar en el local. Esperó un momento para que los ojos se le habituaran a la menor intensidad de la luz. Dos hombres que tomaban café en la barra lo miraron con indolencia sin levantar los codos. Una joven pechugona recorrió con tranquilidad la barra.

—Buenas. ¿En qué puedo servirlo, encanto? —le dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Edward fijó los ojos en ella para desviarlos de las tentadoras tartas de cereza y de manzana que se exponían en platos detrás de la barra.

—¿No tendrían un periódico para dejarme?

La joven le sonrió con sequedad y arqueó una ceja depilada. Echó un vistazo a la toalla húmeda que Edward se sujetaba contra el muslo y, acto seguido, metió la mano debajo de la barra y sacó uno. Edward sabía muy bien que lo había visto pararse delante de las oficinas del periódico local, al otro lado de la plaza, antes de dirigirse hacia el café.

—Muchas gracias —dijo al tomarlo.

La mujer se apoyó la palma de una mano en la cadera y lo recorrió de arriba abajo con los ojos mientras masticaba ostentosamente chicle.

—¿Es usted forastero?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Es el nuevo del aserradero?

Edward tuvo que contenerse para no apretar el periódico doblado. Sólo quería leerlo y largarse enseguida de allí. Pero los dos hombres de la barra seguían observándolo. Notó su mirada especulativa y asintió con la cabeza a la camarera.

—¿Le importa que me siente un momento para echarle un vistazo?

—Claro que no, adelante. ¿Quiere que le lleve una taza de café o cualquier otra cosa?

—No, señora, sólo...

Señaló con el periódico las mesas, se volvió y se sentó en una de ellas. Con el rabillo del ojo vio que la camarera sacaba un espejito y empezaba a pintarse los labios. Y se enfrascó en la lectura del Whitney Register. Había titulares sobre la guerra en Europa; la noticia de una reunión secreta entre el presidente Roosevelt y el primer ministro Churchill, que había dado lugar a algo llamado la Carta del Atlántico. Joe DiMaggio había jugado otro partidazo. Ciudadano Kane, protagonizada por Orson Welles, era la película que daban en un cine llamado The Gem. Leyó el anuncio de una recepción al aire libre que iba a tener lugar el lunes; la publicidad de un taller de reparación de automóviles junto a la de uno de reparación de arreos; la esquela de alguien llamado Idamae Dell Randolph, nacido el 1879 en Burnt Corn, Alabama, que había fallecido en casa de su hija, Elsie Randolph Blythe, el 8 de agosto de 1941. Los anuncios de la sección de clasificados eran bastante fáciles de encontrar en el ejemplar de ocho páginas: un abogado itinerante estaría en el pueblo el primer y el tercer lunes de cada mes, y se le podría localizar en el despacho número seis del Ayuntamiento; alguien vendía un sofá cama de segunda mano en muy buen estado; alguien necesitaba un marido...

¿Un marido?

Los ojos de Edward retrocedieron para leer el anuncio completo, el mismo que la mujer había colgado en el tablón que había sobre el reloj de fichar del aserradero:

 _SE BUSCA MARIDO_

 _se necesita un hombre sano de cualquier edad, dispuesto a explotar una granja y compartirla_

 _Razón: I. Swan, al final del camino de Rock Creek_

¿Un hombre sano de cualquier edad? No era extraño que los operarios del aserradero dijeran que estaba chiflada.

Siguió adelante: alguien vendía alfombras de retales hechas en casa; un pueblo cercano necesitaba un dentista y, un negocio, un contable.

Pero nadie necesitaba un vagabundo recién salido de la cárcel de Huntsville que, en su momento, había recolectado fruta, transportado cargas, arreado ganado y recorrido la mitad del país.

Volvió a leer el anuncio de E. Swan: «Se necesita un hombre sano de cualquier edad, dispuesto a explotar una granja y compartirla.»

Entrecerró los ojos bajo el ala del sombrero mientras analizaba las palabras. ¿Qué clase de mujer pondría un anuncio para buscar un hombre? Pero, puestos a pensar, ¿qué clase de hombre se plantearía responder a él?

Los dos parroquianos se habían vuelto en los taburetes y lo miraban abiertamente. La camarera estaba apoyada en la barra, charlando con ellos y dirigiendo a menudo la mirada hacia Edward. Cuando éste se levantó de la mesa, se acercó al mostrador de cristal de los puros para reunirse con él. Edward le entregó el periódico y se llevó la mano al ala del sombrero, aunque no lo movió.

—Muchas gracias.

—Cuando guste. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por un nuevo vecino. Me llamo Jessica.

Le tendió una mano flácida con unas garras pintadas del mismo bermellón que los labios. Edward observó la mano y la inclinación insinuante de la cadera: el mensaje inconfundible que algunas mujeres no pueden evitar mandar. Llevaba el pelo decolorado y recogido de modo que le caía sobre la frente en una deliberada imitación de la última sex-symbol de Hollywood, Betty Grable.

Edward le tendió finalmente la mano para darle un breve apretón, acompañado de un saludo más breve aún con la cabeza. Pero no le dijo su nombre.

—¿Podría indicarme cómo llegar al camino de Rock Creek?

—¿El camino de Rock Creek?

Volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Los dos hombres se rieron por lo bajo. La sonrisa seductora de Jessica se desvaneció.

—Pasado el aserradero, tome la primera carretera hacia el sur y, después, la primera que tuerce a la izquierda.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Edward, que retrocedió y se tocó el sombrero a modo de despedida antes de marcharse.

—Hay que ver —resopló Jessica mientras lo veía pasar frente al escaparate del café—. Qué huraño es.

—Parece que no se quedó prendado de tu sonrisa, ¿verdad, Jessica?

—¿De qué sonrisa estás hablando, imbécil? ¡Yo no le he sonreído! —Recorrió la barra y la golpeó con un trapo húmedo.

—¡Y tú que creías que iba a caer! —Ben Cheney se inclinó sobre la barra y le pellizcó el trasero.

—¡Maldita sea, Ben, quítame las manazas de encima! —chilló ella, retorciéndose e intentando atizarle con el trapo húmedo.

Ben volvió a sentarse bien en el taburete, con las cejas arqueadas.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿Has visto eso, Jack? —Jack Quigley dirigió una mirada divertida a ambos—. No había visto nunca a Jessica apartarle la mano a un hombre. ¿Y tú, Jack?

—¡Sólo sabes decir groserías, Ben Cheney! —exclamó Jessica.

Ben sonrió perezosamente, levantó la taza de café y la miró por encima del borde.

—¿Tú qué crees que va a hacer ese tipo en el camino de Rock Creek, Jack?

—Puede que vaya a ver a la viuda de Swan —contestó Jack, dando por fin señales de vida.

—Puede. No se me ocurre qué más puede haber encontrado en ese periódico, ¿y a ti, Jessica?

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa qué va a hacer en el camino de Rock Creek? No ha abierto la boca ni para decir su nombre.

—Sí —convino Ben tras apurar el café que le quedaba. Luego se secó las comisuras de los labios con el dorso de la mano—. Diría que iba a ver a Isabella Swan.

—¿A esa chiflada? —soltó Jessica—. Pues si es así, volverá al pueblo a toda pastilla.

—Ya te gustaría, ya... ¿A que sí? —Ben soltó una risita y se levantó del taburete antes de dejar una moneda de cinco centavos en la barra.

Jessica recogió la propina, se la metió en el bolsillo y dejó la taza de café de Ben en un fregadero que había debajo del mostrador.

—Venga, marchaos los dos. No gano nada con teneros aquí tomando café.

—Vamos, Jack. ¿Qué te parece si nos damos un paseo hasta el aserradero para husmear un poco y ver si nos enteramos de algo?

Jessica se lo quedó mirando, negándose a pedirle que volvieran y le contaran lo que averiguaran sobre el forastero alto y guapo. El pueblo era pequeño; no tardaría demasiado en descubrirlo por sí misma.

...

Cuando Edward encontró la casa de Isabella Swan ya era de noche. Usó la toalla verde para lavarse en un riachuelo antes de presentarse, y la dejó colgada en la rama de un árbol con el tarro de cristal debajo. El camino, si podía llamársele así, era escarpado y estaba lleno de piedras y de baches. Cuando llegó estaba sudado de nuevo, pero supuso que no importaba; de todos modos, aquella mujer no iba a aceptarlo.

Dejó el camino y se acercó entre los árboles sin dejarse ver, estudiando la granja. Estaba hecha un desastre: excrementos de gallina, montones de maquinaria oxidada, una cabra en un pequeño porche trasero que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, edificaciones destartaladas, tejas levantadas, herramientas a la intemperie, un tendedero con las cuerdas flojas, una tetera con el esmalte desportillado colgada de uno de los postes, y lo poco que quedaba de un huerto lleno de hierbajos.

Edward Masen pensó que encajaba allí a la perfección. Salió al claro y esperó; no tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

Una mujer apareció en la puerta de la casa con un niño a la cadera y otro medio escondido tras ella chupándose el dedo. Iba descalza, llevaba la falda descolorida y con la parte derecha del dobladillo descosida y la blusa del color del agua enlodada. Su aspecto general era tan malo como el de su granja.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó con voz monótona, recelosa.

—Estoy buscando a la señora Swan.

—Soy yo.

—Estoy aquí por lo del anuncio.

—¿El anuncio? —repitió y, tras subirse más al niño en la cadera, entornó los párpados para mirar mejor a Edward.

—El del marido. —No se acercó, sino que se quedó dónde estaba, al borde del claro.

Isabella Swan se mantuvo a distancia, sin poder distinguirlo demasiado. Vio que llevaba un sombrero de vaquero calado hasta las cejas y que se mantenía firme, a pesar de lo delgado que estaba, con los pulgares metidos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Vio las botas camperas rayadas, una raída camisa de batista azul con los sobacos manchados de sudor y unos vaqueros descoloridos varios centímetros demasiado cortos para sus piernas larguiruchas. Supuso que no le quedaba más remedio que salir y echarle un buen vistazo. De todos modos, daba igual. Se marcharía.

Edward la observó mientras esquivaba la cabra, bajaba los peldaños y cruzaba el claro sin apartar los ojos de él, con el pequeño aún a la cadera y el otro niño siguiéndola de cerca, descalzo como ella. Se acercó despacio, sin prestar atención a una gallina que cacareó y se apartó aleteando de su camino.

Cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia, deslizó hasta el suelo al niño, que se quedó de pie, sujetándole la rodilla.

—¿Se ofrece para el puesto? —preguntó, sin sonreír.

La mirada de Edward descendió hacia la tripa de la mujer. Estaba en un estado de gestación muy avanzado.

Ella lo contempló, convencida de que daría media vuelta y saldría corriendo. Pero no lo hizo, sino que volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Por lo menos, eso fue lo que le pareció cuando vio que el ala del sombrero se elevaba ligeramente.

—Supongo que sí —respondió completamente inmóvil, sin mover ni una pestaña.

—Yo soy quien puso el anuncio —le aseguró, para que no quedara la menor duda.

—Ya me lo ha parecido.

—Somos tres..., casi cuatro.

—Ya me lo ha parecido.

—Hay que trabajar mucho. —Esperó, pero el hombre no dijo que ya se lo parecía, ni siquiera miró de reojo todos los trastos viejos que había esparcidos por el patio. Así que añadió—: ¿Le sigue interesando?

No había visto a nadie capaz de estarse tan quieto.

—Supongo que sí.

Los pantalones le iban tan grandes que Isabella creía que se le caerían al suelo en cualquier momento. Tenía la tripa hinchada, pero los brazos fuertes, con las venas marcadas en los lugares donde la piel era más pálida. Puede que estuviera delgado, pero no era ningún enclenque. Daría el callo.

—Pues quítese el sombrero para que pueda verlo bien.

A Edward Masen no le gustaba quitarse el sombrero. Cuando lo habían soltado de la cárcel, lo único que le habían devuelto había sido el sombrero y las botas. El Stetson estaba grasiento y deformado, pero le tenía mucho apego. Sin él, se sentía desnudo.

Aun así, contestó con educación:

—Sí, señora.

Y una vez lo hubo hecho, siguió sin moverse, dejando que le examinara la cara. Era alargada y delgada como el resto de su cuerpo, con unos ojos castaños que parecía esforzarse mucho en mantener inexpresivos. Lo mismo ocurría con su voz; era respetuosa pero monótona. No sonreía, pero tenía una boca bonita con un labio superior muy bien formado y con dos elevaciones marcadas, algo que gustó a Bella Swan. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro, del color de un collie, enmarañado en la nuca y tras las orejas. Por delante, lo llevaba pegado a la frente, aplastado por la cinta del sombrero.

—Le iría bien cortarse el pelo —se limitó a decir Bella.

—Sí, señora.

Edward volvió a ponerse el sombrero, que le ocultó de nuevo los ojos mientras observaba las prendas raídas de algodón de la mujer, las mangas remangadas hasta el codo, la falda manchada donde más le sobresalía la tripa. Puede que hubiera sido hermosa, pero parecía haber envejecido antes de tiempo. Quizá fuera cosa del pelo, que le caía en mechones como hierbajos desde la nuca, donde lo llevaba sujeto. Calculó que tendría treinta años, pero pensó que si sonriera se quitaría cinco de encima.

—Yo soy Isabella Swan... La señora de Stefan Swan.

—Edward Masen —respondió, mientras se tocaba el ala del sombrero con la mano a modo de saludo, antes de volver a meterse el pulgar en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Bella supo de inmediato que era un hombre de pocas palabras, y eso le gustaba. No había hecho las preguntas que hubieran hecho la mayoría de hombres, ni siquiera cuando le había dado pie. Así que siguió hablando ella.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí?

—Cuatro días.

—¿Cuatro días, dónde?

—He estado trabajando en el aserradero.

—¿Para Newton?

Edward asintió.

—No es buena persona. Estará mejor trabajando aquí. —Le indicó lo que les rodeaba con la mirada y prosiguió—: Yo he vivido toda mi vida aquí, en Whitney.

No suspiró, pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Edward notó el hastío en sus palabras cuando observaba el deprimente patio. Volvió a mirar a Edward y apoyó una mano huesuda en la panza. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz contenía un ligero asombro.

—Colgué el anuncio en el aserradero hace más de tres meses y usted es el primer hombre lo bastante insensato como para subir hasta aquí para informarse al respecto. Sé lo que es este sitio. Sé lo que soy yo. Abajo, en el pueblo, dicen que estoy chiflada. —Echó la cabeza hacia delante en un gesto de desafío—. ¿Lo sabía?

—Sí, señora —respondió Edward con tranquilidad.

Su rostro reflejó sorpresa y, acto seguido, soltó una risita.

—Es usted franco, ¿verdad? Bueno, es que no comprendo por qué todavía no ha salido corriendo, eso es todo.

Edward cruzó los brazos y cambió el peso de pie. Aquella mujer andaba muy desencaminada. En cuanto se enterara de sus antecedentes penales, tendría que irse camino abajo más de prisa que una cucaracha cuando se encendía la luz. Decírselo era como ponerle una escopeta en las manos. Pero tarde o temprano iba a averiguarlo; era mejor quitárselo de encima de una vez.

—Tal vez sea usted quien debería salir corriendo.

—¿Y eso?

—He estado en la cárcel —le anunció, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. Es mejor que lo sepa desde el principio.

Esperaba señales rápidas de rechazo. Pero Isabella Swan sólo frunció la boca y comentó en tono de mal genio:

—Quítese el sombrero para que pueda ver con qué clase de hombre estoy hablando.

Se lo quitó despacio y, al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto un semblante carente por completo de expresión.

—¿Por qué lo encerraron? —preguntó entonces Bella.

Por la forma nerviosa en que Edward se golpeaba el muslo con el ala del sombrero, notó que quería volver a ponérselo. Le gustó que no lo hiciera.

—Dicen que maté a una mujer en un burdel de Texas.

La respuesta la dejó atónita, pero era tan buena como él poniendo cara de póquer.

—¿Lo hizo? —Seguía con la mirada fija en los ojos inmutables de Edward Masen. El control. La inexpresividad. Vio cómo la nuez se le movía al tragar con fuerza.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo? —preguntó, reprimiendo de nuevo su sorpresa.

—Eso creía entonces.

—Bueno, Edward Masen, ¿planea hacerme lo mismo a mí? —dijo sin rodeos.

La pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Edward, que esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No, señora —contestó tranquilamente.

Bella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, se acercó un par de pasos a él y decidió que no tenía aspecto de asesino y que tampoco se comportaba como si lo fuera. Desde luego, no era ningún mentiroso, tenía los brazos de un hombre muy trabajador y no iba a darle la lata hablando por los codos. Con eso le bastaba.

—Muy bien. Puede entrar en la casa entonces. ¿No dicen que estoy chiflada? Pues vamos a darles motivos para que lo hagan.

Cargó con el niño pequeño y dirigió al mayor por la nuca hacia dentro. Mientras andaba, éste se volvió para ver si Edward los seguía; el que iba en brazos lo miraba por encima del hombro de su madre, pero ella le dio la espalda como para decirle que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Andaba como un pelícano, balanceándose a cada paso de modo desgarbado. Tenía el pelo sin brillo, los hombros redondeados y las caderas anchas.

La casa era esperpéntica; iba en varias direcciones a la vez, como si la hubieran construido por etapas, de modo que cada anexo hubiera seguido la inspiración del momento. La parte principal estaba orientada hacia el noroeste, un ala daba al oeste, y la entrada, al este. Las ventanas eran cuadradas, había remiendos de cinc en el tejado, y los peldaños del porche se estaban pudriendo.

Pero el interior olía a pan recién hecho.

Los ojos de Edward lo encontraron, enfriándose en la cocina, debajo de un paño. Cuando Isabella Swan dejó al niño pequeño en una trona y le ofreció una taza de café, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para prestarle atención.

Asintió en silencio, sin atreverse a pasar del felpudo de la puerta de la cocina. Desde ahí, observó cómo ella tomaba dos tazas resquebrajadas y las llenaba con el líquido de una cafetera de esmalte blanco que descansaba sobre la cocina económica de hierro. Mientras, el niño rubio se le escondía entre las faldas y entorpecía sus movimientos.

—Suéltame para que pueda servir este café al señor Masen, Garrett. —El niño siguió aferrado a ella, sin dejar de chuparse el dedo, hasta que al final se agachó para cargarlo—. Este es Garrett —anunció—. Es un poco vergonzoso. No ha visto muchos desconocidos en su vida.

—Hola, Garrett —lo saludó Edward, que seguía en la puerta.

Garrett escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su madre sin decir nada mientras ella se sentaba en una silla de madera, a la mesa cubierta con un hule de flores rojas.

—¿Se va a pasar toda la noche en esa puerta? —preguntó.

—No, señora. —Se acercó a la mesa con precaución, descorrió una silla y se sentó lejos de Isabella Swan, con el sombrero calado hasta las cejas. Y, aunque ella esperó, se limitó a tomar un sorbo de café caliente sin hablar, dirigiendo de vez en cuando los ojos hacia ella, hacia el niño y hacia algo que tenían detrás.

—Supongo que le gustaría saber cosas sobre mí —dijo Bella por fin.

Alisó la parte posterior de la camisa de Garrett con la palma de una mano y esperó una serie de preguntas que no llegaron. En la cocina sólo se oía el ruido del pequeño que golpeaba con la manita la bandeja de madera de la trona. Bella se puso de pie y fue a buscar una galleta para dejársela en ella. El pequeño gorjeó, la sujetó con toda la mano y empezó a morderla con las encías. Su madre se quedó detrás de él, apartándole una y otra vez el pelo de la frente mientras miraba a Edward. Hubiera preferido que Edward la mirara, que se quitara el sombrero para que pudieran empezar. Garrett la había seguido y volvía a tenerlo aferrado a sus faldas. Sin dejar de acariciar el pelo de su hijo pequeño, buscó la cabecita de Garrett con la otra mano. Y de esa guisa, dijo lo que había que decir.

—El pequeño se llama Alec. Tiene casi un año y medio. Garrett va a cumplir cuatro. Este va a nacer poco antes de Navidad, por los cálculos que he hecho. El nombre de su padre era Stefan.

Edward Masen dirigió los ojos a la tripa de Bella, donde ella se había puesto una mano, y pensó que tal vez había más de una clase de cárcel.

—¿Dónde está su padre? —quiso saber, tras mirarla a la cara.

—En el huerto frutal —respondió Bella a la vez que indicaba con la cabeza hacia el oeste—. Lo enterré ahí.

—Creía que... —Pero se calló.

—Tiene un modo extraño de no decir las cosas, señor Masen. ¿Cómo va nadie a formarse una opinión sobre usted si se muestra tan cerrado? —Edward la observó. Le costaba soltarse después de cinco años, especialmente con los niños custodiándola—. Adelante, dígalo —le instó Isabella Swan.

—Creía que tal vez su marido la había abandonado. Muchos hombres lo están haciendo desde la depresión.

—Pero entonces no estaría buscando marido, ¿no cree?

—Supongo que no —respondió Edward, que bajó los ojos de golpe hacia la taza de café con aire de culpabilidad.

—Y, en cualquier caso, a Stefan no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca marcharse. No tenía que hacerlo. Tenía tantos sueños que, en realidad, nunca estaba aquí, sino a kilómetros de distancia, soñando con esto o con aquello. Hubo un tiempo en que los dos tuvimos muchos sueños.

Por la forma en que lo miró, Edward supo que ya no le quedaba ninguno.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que murió?

—Oh, no se preocupe, el hijo que estoy esperando es suyo.

—No he querido decir eso —se sonrojó Edward.

—Claro que ha querido decirlo. He visto cómo me miraba cuando ha llegado. Murió en abril. Sus sueños lo mataron. Esta vez era el de las abejas y la miel. Creía que se haría rico produciendo miel en el huerto de árboles frutales, pero las abejas empezaron a enjambrar y él tenía demasiada prisa como para utilizar el sentido común. Le dije que disparara a la rama con una escopeta, pero no me hizo caso. Se encaramó a ella y, por supuesto, la rama cedió, y él se mató. Nunca me escuchaba demasiado.

Se quedó absorta mientras Edward observaba cómo toqueteaba el pelo del pequeño con las manos.

—Algunos hombres son así— comentó Edward. Las palabras le resultaron extrañas al decirlas. Dar consuelo, o recibirlo, era algo ajeno a él.

—Pero fuimos felices. Stefan tenía su encanto.

Su expresión al hablar hizo que Edward estuviera seguro de que, tiempo atrás, había sido el pelo de Stefan Swan el que había acariciado de esa forma. Se comportaba como si hubiera olvidado que él estaba en la habitación. No podía dejar de mirarle las manos. Era otra de esas cosas dulces que le llegaban al alma: ver cómo pasaba los dedos por el pelo fino del niño mientras éste seguía con la galleta sin dejar de gorjear. Se preguntó si alguien le habría hecho eso alguna vez a él, quizá mucho antes de que pudiera recordarlo, pero no tenía conciencia de ello.

Isabella Swan volvió al presente y se encontró con que Edward Masen le miraba fijamente las manos.

—¿En qué piensa, señor Masen?

—Da igual lo de los niños —contestó Edward, que alzó los ojos y los concentró en ella.

—¿Cómo que da igual?

—Quiero decir que no me importa que los tenga. En su anuncio no lo mencionaba.

—¿Le gustan los niños, entonces? —preguntó Bella esperanzada.

—No lo sé. No he tenido demasiados niños cerca. Los suyos parecen majos.

—Son una dicha —aseguró Bella, sonriéndoles y dándoles una palmadita cariñosa. Y su razonamiento sorprendió a Edward porque parecía cansada y mayor de lo que era con sus dos, casi tres, hijos—. Pero será mejor que esté seguro, señor Masen —añadió—, porque tres son muchos. No permitiré que les ponga una mano encima cuando den problemas. Son hijos de Stefan, y él no les hubiera puesto nunca la mano encima.

¿Pero por quién lo tomaba esa mujer? Notó que se sonrojaba. Aunque, bien mirado, qué otra cosa podía pensar después de lo que le había dicho fuera.

—Tiene mi palabra.

Lo creyó. Puede que fuera por la forma en que miraba el pelo del pequeño Alec. Le gustaban sus ojos y la expresión tierna que adoptaban cuando se posaban en los niños. Pero los niños no eran lo único que debía tener en cuenta.

—Hay que dejar las cosas claras— prosiguió—. Amaba muchísimo a Stefan. Lleva cierto tiempo olvidar a un hombre así, y no buscaría a nadie si no me viera obligada a ello. Pero se acerca el invierno, y también la llegada del bebé. Estaba en un apuro, señor Masen. Lo comprende, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió muy serio, notando la ausencia de autocompasión en su voz.

—Otra cosa —añadió Bella, ruborizada, mientras empezaba a acariciar el pelo de Alec de otra forma, como distraída—. Tener tres niños menores de cuatro años, bueno, no me malinterprete, los quiero muchísimo, pero no quiero tener más. Ya tengo más que suficientes.

¡Por Dios santo, la idea ni se le había pasado por la cabeza! Aquella mujer tenía un aspecto casi tan lamentable como su granja, y estaba embarazada, además. Necesitaba una cama limpia, pero, a ser posible, una en la que ella no estuviera. Bajó los ojos cuando ella los alzó.

—Verá... —Se le quebró la voz. Carraspeó y volvió a intentarlo—. Verá, señora, no he venido aquí en busca de... —Calló, tragó saliva con fuerza y la miró un segundo antes de volver a bajar la mirada para proseguir—: Necesito un lugar donde vivir, nada más. Estoy harto de ir de un lado para otro.

—¿Ha viajado mucho?

—Lo he hecho desde que tengo uso de razón.

—¿De dónde partió?

—¿De dónde partí? —La miró sorprendido.

—¿Quiere decir que no se acuerda?

—De algún lugar de Texas.

—¿No sabe nada más?

—No, señora.

—Puede que sea una suerte — comentó.

Aunque la miró, Bella no le aclaró el comentario.

—Yo empecé aquí al lado, en Whitney —se limitó a añadir—. Lo máximo que he hecho ha sido venir hasta aquí desde el pueblo. Pero parece que usted ha viajado lo suyo.

Vio que Edward Masen asentía en silencio y la complacieron de nuevo su brusquedad y su falta de curiosidad. Le pareció que podría llevarse bastante bien con un hombre así.

—De modo que sólo busca una cama limpia y un plato en la mesa.

—Sí, señora.

Lo examinó un momento: la forma en que estaba posado en la punta de la silla, sin dar nada por sentado, la forma en que llevaba el sombrero calado hasta las cejas como si quisiera proteger cualquier secreto que ella pudiera leerle en los ojos. Bueno, todo el mundo tenía secretos. Él podía quedarse con los suyos, y ella haría lo mismo con los de ella. Pero desde luego no iba a llegar a ningún acuerdo con un hombre cuyos ojos no había visto con claridad. Y, además, cabía la posibilidad que fuera él quien no quisiera quedarse con ella.

Él era un vagabundo ex presidiario; ella era pobre, poco agraciada y estaba embarazada. ¿Cuál de los dos estaba peor?

—Esta casa no es gran cosa, señor Masen, pero le agradecería que se quitara el sombrero cuando estuviera en ella.

Edward levantó la mano despacio y se quitó el sombrero. Ella, entonces, encendió la linterna de queroseno y la apartó para que pudieran mirarse sin que los tapara.

Se examinaron un buen rato.

Edward Masen estaba algo demacrado. Tenía los ojos castaños, del color de las pacanas, con unas bonitas pestañas negras y un par de arrugas entre dos cejas bien formadas. Tenía la nariz recta, incluso podía decirse que atractiva, y los labios bonitos, aunque con una permanente expresión avinagrada. Bueno, quizás ella pudiera hacerlo sonreír. Hablaba bajo, y eso le gustaba. Puede que tuviera los brazos flacos, pero habían trabajado lo suyo. Eso era lo que más importaba. Si había algo que un hombre iba a tener que hacer allí era trabajar.

Decidió que le serviría.

Isabella Swan tenía la piel delicada, una complexión fuerte y unos rasgos que, por separado, no eran nada desagradables. Tenía los pómulos un poco prominentes, el labio superior fino y llevaba el pelo descuidado. Lo tenía de color castaño, pero se preguntó si no sería más claro cuando se lo lavara. Se fijó en sus ojos y se percató entonces de que los tenía verdes. Una mujer de ojos verdes que tocaba a sus hijos como todos los niños merecen que los toquen.

Decidió que le serviría.

—Quería que viera lo que va a tener si se queda —comentó Bella—. No es demasiado.

Edward Masen no era un hombre dado a piropear, pero alcanzó a decir:

—Eso debo decidirlo yo.

—Le serviré más café, señor Masen —anunció Bella, que se levantó sin ponerse nerviosa ni sonrojarse.

Volvió a llenar las dos tazas y volvió a sentarse a la mesa con él. Edward rodeó la taza caliente con ambas manos y contempló cómo la luz de la linterna jugaba en la superficie del líquido negro.

—¿Por qué no me tiene miedo?

—Puede que se lo tenga.

—Pues no lo parece —comentó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

—A veces la gente lo oculta.

—¿Lo está usted ocultando? —Tenía que saberlo.

Volvieron a observarse a la luz de la linterna. Lo único que se oía era el ruido que hacía Garrett al golpear con los dedos de los pies descalzos el travesaño de la silla y el que hacía el pequeño al chuparse los dedos pringosos.

—¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que sí?

—Que me iría por donde he venido.

—¿Quiere hacerlo?

No estaba acostumbrado a que le permitieran opinar. En la cárcel había aprendido que lo mejor para evitarse problemas era tener la boca cerrada. Le resultaba extraño que le dieran libertad para decir lo que quisiera.

—No, supongo que no.

—¿Quiere quedarse aquí a pesar de que todos los del pueblo creen que estoy como una cabra?

—¿Lo está? —No había querido decir eso, pero había algo en Isabella Swan que inducía a un hombre a hablar.

—Puede que un poco. Lo que estoy haciendo ahora es una locura. ¿No le parece?

—Bueno...

Notó que era demasiado amable para decir que sí.

En ese momento, Edward sintió una punzada en el vientre debido a las manzanas verdes, pero no quería admitirlo, así que se convenció de que sólo eran nervios. Solicitar un empleo como marido no es algo que uno haga todos los días.

—Puede pasar aquí la noche— ofreció Bella—. Así podrá verlo todo por la mañana, cuando haya luz. Y acabar de decidirse entonces. —Se detuvo un instante y añadió—: En el establo.

—Sí, señora. —Sintió otra punzada, esta vez más arriba, e hizo una mueca.

Isabella creyó que era por lo que le había dicho, pero iba a llevarle cierto tiempo confiar en él para dejarle dormir dentro de la casa. Y, además, podía estar chiflada, pero no era ninguna fresca.

—Las noches son muy cálidas. Le prepararé un camastro.

Edward asintió en silencio mientras toqueteaba el ala del sombrero como si estuviera impaciente por volver a ponérselo.

—Ve a buscar la almohada de papá, Garrett —pidió Bella a su hijo mayor. El pequeño la abrazó avergonzado, con los ojos fijos en Edward. Bella le dio la mano—. Ven, te acompaño a buscarla.

Edward observó cómo se iban, de la mano, y sintió una punzada que no tenía nada que ver con las manzanas verdes.

Cuando Isabella regresó a la cocina, Edward Masen no estaba. Alec seguía en la trona, descontento porque ya se había terminado la galleta. Se sintió decepcionada al ver que se había marchado.

«Bueno, ¿y qué te esperabas?», pensó.

Entonces oyó unas arcadas procedentes del exterior de la casa. El sol se había ocultado tras los pinos y se había llevado su luz con él. Isabella salió por la puerta trasera y lo oyó vomitar.

—Quédate dentro, Garrett— pidió a su hijo al que empujó suavemente hacia atrás antes de cerrar la puerta mosquitera. Aunque el pequeño rompió a llorar, no le hizo caso y se acercó a los peldaños medio podridos—. ¿Está enfermo, señor Masen? —No quería a ningún hombre que no estuviera sano.

—No, señora —respondió Edward. Se irguió con dificultad, de espaldas a ella.

—Pero está devolviendo.

—Ya estoy bien —aseguró, después de inspirar aire fresco y secarse la frente con una manga tras echar la cabeza atrás—. Han sido las manzanas verdes.

—¿Qué manzanas verdes?

—Las que he almorzado.

—¡Un hombre hecho y derecho como usted debería tener más sentido común! —replicó Bella.

—El sentido común no ha tenido nada que ver, señora. Tenía hambre.

Isabella estaba en la penumbra, con la almohada de Stefan Swan contra la inmensa tripa, observando y escuchando cómo a Edward Masen le daba otra arcada y se inclinaba hacia delante.

Pero ya no le quedaba dentro nada que devolver. Dejó la almohada en la barandilla del porche y fue a situarse junto a él, que estaba agachado con las manos en las rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Vio que las vértebras le sobresalían como piedras dispuestas para cruzar un río. Acercó la mano para ponérsela en la espalda, pero se lo pensó mejor y cruzó los brazos con firmeza.

Edward se enderezó tembloroso, músculo a músculo, y soltó el aire.

—¿Por qué no ha dicho nada? —quiso saber Bella.

—Creía que se me pasaría.

—¿Y no ha almorzado nada más?

No respondió.

—¿Tampoco cenó ayer?

Siguió callado.

—¿De dónde ha sacado las manzanas?

—Las he robado de un árbol. De una casa muy bonita, con flores rosas en un tocón, que está en la carretera principal que va desde aquí hasta el aserradero.

—La casa de Tom Marsh. Son buena gente. Bueno, espero que aprenda la lección. —Se volvió hacia los peldaños—. Entre en la casa y le prepararé algo.

—No es necesario, señora. No estoy...

—Entre en la casa antes de que ese absurdo orgullo suyo haga que las costillas le atraviesen la piel, Edward Masen —dijo Bella, en un tono más áspero.

Edward se frotó el vientre dolorido y observó cómo Isabella subía los peldaños pisándolos cerca de los extremos, donde todavía estaban en buen estado. La puerta mosquitera se cerró de golpe tras ella. Dentro, Garrett dejó de llorar. Fuera, los grillos empezaron a cantar. Volvió la cabeza y miró hacia atrás. Las sombras conferían un aspecto aterciopelado al claro en penumbra, lo que disimulaba los trastos viejos oxidados, los excrementos y los hierbajos. Pero recordaba el mal aspecto que tenía a la luz del día. Y lo destartalada que estaba la casa. Y lo agotada y apagada que parecía Isabella Swan. Y cómo le había dejado claro que no quería a ningún presidiario durmiendo en su casa. Mientras entraba, se preguntó qué rayos estaba haciendo.


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Se quedó sentado en la cocina mientras ella iba a acostar a los niños, y echó un vistazo a la habitación. Los armarios, sin puertas, eran estantes llenos de cacharros y platos con un tablero encima, rudimentariamente forrado con un linóleo agrietado y con agujeros entre los clavos que lo sujetaban. El fregadero era viejo, estaba resquebrajado y manchado, y disponía de una única cañería de desagüe que desembocaba en una cubeta para agua sucia situada debajo. No había bomba de agua. En su lugar, el asa de un cazo sobresalía de un cubo de esmalte blanco que descansaba en un punto del linóleo desde donde irradiaban numerosas grietas en todas direcciones. El suelo también era de linóleo, de otro tipo, más negro que verde. El techo estaba sucio, tiznado por el hollín de la cocina económica a leña. Al parecer, alguien había querido forrar las paredes, pero sólo había llegado a rascar el yeso de una pared y media, con lo que las tablas de madera habían quedado al descubierto como los huesos de un esqueleto. A Edward le sorprendió que una habitación tan destartalada pudiera oler tan bien.

Miró el pan e hizo un esfuerzo por quedarse sentado y esperar.

Cuando Isabella Swan regresó a la cocina, se aseguró de haber dejado el sombrero sobre la mesa en lugar de llevarlo puesto. Se levantó con dificultad de la silla Windsor sujetándose el vientre con un brazo.

—No hace falta que se levante. Descanse mientras le preparo algo.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla mientras ella abría una trampilla de madera en el suelo y desaparecía por una escalera tosca y escarpada. Luego, vio que su mano reaparecía para dejar una olla tapada en el suelo y, acto seguido, que ella subía con torpeza. Cuando tendió la mano hacia la anilla de la trampilla, Edward ya estaba esperando para cerrársela. Su expresión de sorpresa indicó a Edward que no estaba acostumbrada a que un hombre hiciera eso por ella. También hacía mucho tiempo que él no tenía atenciones con ninguna mujer, pero le resultaba intolerable ver a una embarazada subir con dificultades de un sótano y no ofrecerse a ayudarla.

Ambos estuvieron un instante sin saber qué decir.

—Gracias, señor Masen —soltó por fin Bella tras desviar la mirada. Y cuando él hubo cerrado la trampilla, añadió—. Ningún hombre me había abierto ni cerrado jamás una puerta. Stefan no lo hizo nunca. Me resulta un poco embarazoso. En cualquier caso, creo haberle dicho que no se moviera. Seguro que le duele la tripa después de haber devuelto las manzanas.

Así que se sentó, sonriendo por la forma campechana en que Isabella había cambiado de tema, y se quedó mirando cómo añadía leña a la cocina y ponía la olla a calentar.

—Siento lo que ha pasado en el patio. Supongo que la he hecho sentir incómoda.

—Es una cosa natural, señor Masen —comentó Bella mientras removía el contenido del cacharro—. Además, no es tan fácil hacerme sentir incómoda. —Dejó la cuchara y le dirigió una sonrisa irónica—. Y, por lo menos, lo ha hecho antes de probar mi comida.

Esa engatusadora sonrisa le hizo esbozar otra, algo poco habitual en él. Mientras sonreía trató de recordar si había conocido nunca a una mujer con sentido del humor, pero no le vino ninguna a la cabeza. Contempló cómo se movía por la cocina, anadeando, desgarbada, poniéndose una mano sobre la barriga cada vez que se estiraba o se agachaba para buscar algo. Se preguntó si sería verdad que estaba chiflada, si él también lo estaba. Ya era bastante malo casarse con una desconocida. Pero todavía era peor hacerlo con una que estaba embarazada. ¿Qué diablos sabía él sobre embarazadas? Sólo que, en sus buenos tiempos, tal vez había dejado algunas tras de sí.

—Es probable que se sienta mejor si se lava un poco —sugirió Bella.

Como era su costumbre, Edward ni se movió ni contestó.

—Ahí tiene la jofaina —le indicó a la vez que se la señalaba, y se volvió para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward dirigió una mirada anhelante a la palangana, al jabón y al paño para lavarse que colgaba de un clavo delante del fregadero.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella, pasado un minuto—. ¿Le duele demasiado la tripa para levantarse?

—No, señora.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a la libertad, no se la creía del todo. Tenía la impresión de que si tendía la mano hacia algo se la apartarían de un golpe. En la cárcel se aprendía pronto a no dar nada por sentado, ni siquiera las comodidades más básicas. La casa, el jabón y el agua eran de aquella mujer, y era imposible que ella comprendiera lo valiosas que esas cosas le parecían a un hombre recién salido de la cárcel.

—Bueno, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Bella con impaciencia.

—Nada.

—Pues sírvase del agua y de la jofaina.

Se puso de pie, pero se movió con precaución. Pasó por detrás de ella y echó un vistazo a la palangana blanca limpia que había en el fregadero y al paño para lavarse que estaba colgado de un clavo. Era muy blanco. Lo más blanco que había visto nunca. En la cárcel, los paños para lavarse eran verdosos y olían a humedad mucho antes de que los cambiaran por otros limpios.

Isabella volvió la cabeza cuando oyó que llenaba la palangana, y vio cómo sumergía las manos en el agua fría.

—¿No quiere agua caliente?

Edward se volvió a mirarla. Cuando no eran inexpresivos, sus ojos eran inquisitivos e inseguros.

—Sí, señora —contestó.

Pero después de secarse las manos no hizo nada para acercarse al caldero. Así que Bella lo levantó del fuego, vertió el agua caliente y se volvió fingiendo preparar algo. Pero lo miraba sin que él la viera, desconcertada por su extraña vacilación. Vio cómo apoyaba las dos palmas en el fondo de la palangana y se inclinaba hacia delante con la cabeza agachada. Y cómo se quedaba así, con los brazos rígidos, como transfigurado. ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo? Se movió hacia un lado y se volvió un poco para mirarlo: tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Al fin se echó agua en la cara y se estremeció. ¡Por Dios, así que era eso! Lo comprendió de golpe y sintió que una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo, conmovida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace? —preguntó en voz baja.

Edward levantó la cabeza, pero no se dio la vuelta, ni tampoco habló. El agua le resbalaba por la cara y los brazos hacia la palangana.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no se lava con agua caliente? —insistió ella, en el tono más amable posible.

—Mucho.

—¿Cuánto?

—Cinco años —contestó. No quería que le tuviera lástima.

—¿Se ha pasado cinco años en la cárcel?

—Sí, señora. —Hundió la cara en el paño para lavarse; olía a jabón de sosa casero y a aire fresco, y se deleitó con su suavidad y su aroma.

—¿Quiere decir que en la cárcel el agua es fría?

Colgó el paño sin contestarle. Para él, el agua había sido siempre fría en todas partes: en los arroyos, en los lagos y en los abrevaderos. Y, a menudo, se secaba con la camisa, o los días que tenía suerte, con el sol.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva fuera?

—Un par de meses.

—¿Cuánto hace que no ha tomado una comida decente?

Se abrochó en silencio dos botones de la camisa mientras miraba por la ventana que había encima del fregadero.

—Le he hecho una pregunta, señor Masen.

Un espejito redondo reflejaba la imagen de Isabella desde un rudimentario estante que había a su izquierda. Vio su obstinación.

—Un poco —respondió sin ninguna inflexión mientras sus ojos se encontraban en el espejo.

Isabella se percató de que era un hombre que hubiese aceptado un reto antes que una limosna, así que suprimió cuidadosamente toda compasión de su voz.

—Diría que a alguien que ha estado viviendo sin comodidades le iría bien un poco de jabón —lo reprendió, tras acercarse para situarse detrás de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos por el espejo. Y lo rodeó para tomar una pastilla de jabón perfumado que le puso en la mano—. Ya no está en la cárcel, señor Masen —prosiguió, con una mano en la cadera—. Aquí puede usar el jabón cuando quiera, y siempre hay agua caliente. Lo único que le pido es que, cuando haya terminado, vacíe y enjuague la jofaina.

Al verla en el espejo, Edward se sintió aliviado. Había adoptado una postura combativa, como si quisiera desafiarlo, pero notó que, bajo esa fachada severa, se ocultaba una gran generosidad.

—Sí, señora —dijo en voz baja. Y esa vez, antes de inclinarse sobre el agua caliente, se quitó la camisa.

¡Por favor, qué delgado estaba! Situada aún detrás de él, pudo verle las costillas. Le sobresalían como el armazón de una cometa cuando sopla un fuerte viento. Empezó a enjabonarse con las manos el pecho, los brazos, el cuello y el tórax hasta donde podía llegar. Cuando se inclinó hacia delante, observó el contraste entre la espalda morena y la franja blanca de piel que asomaba por debajo de la pretina oscurecida de los calzoncillos.

No había visto lavarse a ningún hombre aparte de Stefan. Su abuelo era el único otro varón con el que había convivido, y no se desnudaba nunca si había una mujer delante. Al ver cómo Edward Masen realizaba sus abluciones, Isabella se percató de repente de que estaba contemplando algo muy personal, y se volvió, sintiéndose culpable.

—El paño es para usted; úselo. —Salió de la habitación para que tuviera intimidad.

Regresó unos minutos después y se lo encontró abrochándose la camisa con el rostro resplandeciente.

—Le traigo esto. —Le mostró un cepillo de dientes amarillo—. Era de Stefan, pero puedo lavarlo con bicarbonato si no le importa usar uno de segunda mano.

Le importaba, pero se pasó la lengua por encima de los dientes y asintió. Isabella tomó una taza, le vertió unas cucharaditas de bicarbonato y la llenó con agua hirviendo del caldero.

—Todo el mundo debería tener un cepillo de dientes —afirmó, mientras removía el agua con el de Stefan Swan.

Se lo entregó a Edward junto con una lata de dentífrico, y se quedó mirando cómo se ponía un poco en la palma de la mano.

A Edward no le gustaba que lo observaran. Lo habían estado observando cinco años, y ahora que estaba fuera de la cárcel hubiese debido poder hacer esas cosas tan íntimas sin que nadie lo mirara. Pero incluso vuelto de espaldas notaba los ojos de Isabella Swan clavados en él mientras usaba el cepillo de dientes de su marido, saboreando la pasta, tan dulce que quería tragársela en lugar de escupirla.

—Bueno, siéntese a la mesa —le ordenó Isabella cuando hubo terminado.

Le sirvió una sopa de verduras espesa, caliente y olorosa con quingombó, tomate y ternera. Edward mantuvo las manos apoyadas en la mesa, una a cada lado del plato, mientras combatía las ganas de engullírsela como un animal. El estómago se le encogía suplicante. Pero quiso saborear tanto el olor como la expectativa, así como el hecho de tener todo el tiempo que quisiera sin que tocara ningún timbre, sin que lo apremiara ningún carcelero.

—Adelante..., coma.

Que se lo dijera ella era distinto a que se lo dijeran los carceleros. Sus motivos eran exclusivamente amistosos. Notó cómo los ojos de Isabella seguían sus movimientos al meter la cuchara en la sopa y llevársela a los labios.

Era la mejor sopa que había probado nunca.

—Le pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba sin comer como es debido. ¿Va a decírmelo o no?

—Un par de días —contestó, tras alzar la mirada un instante.

—¡Un par de días!

—Entré en un local del pueblo para leer los clasificados del periódico, pero había una camarera que no me convenció, así que me fui sin comer.

—Jessica Stanley. Sí, es mejor evitarla. Lleva persiguiendo a los hombres desde que fue lo bastante alta como para detectarlos. De modo que hace un par de días que sólo come manzanas verdes, ¿no?

Edward se encogió de hombros, pero dirigió brevemente la mirada hacia el pan que Isabella tenía detrás.

—No tiene nada de malo admitir que se ha pasado hambre, ¿sabe?

Pero lo tenía. Para Edward Masen, lo tenía. Acabado de salir de la depresión, el país seguía plagado de vagabundos despreciables que habían abandonado a sus familias y que se desplazaban sin rumbo en vagones abiertos para pedir limosna en cualquier parte. Los últimos dos meses había visto a muchos, incluso había viajado con ellos. Pero él jamás había sido capaz de pedir limosna. De robar, sí, pero sólo en las circunstancias más acuciantes.

Isabella observó cómo comía, cómo mantenía la mirada baja casi todo el rato. Cada vez que alzaba los ojos, parecía dirigirlos hacia algo situado detrás de ella. Se volvió en la silla para ver qué era. El pan. ¡Qué fallo!

—¿Por qué no me ha dicho que quiere un poco de pan? —le reprendió mientras se levantaba para ir a buscarlo.

Pero a él le habían instruido para que no pidiera nada. En la cárcel, hacerlo significaba que se burlaran de uno o que lo acosaran como a un animal y le obligaran a hacer cosas repugnantes que volvían a un hombre tan vil como sus carceleros. Pedir algo era dejar más poder en las sádicas manos de quienes ya ejercían el suficiente para deshumanizar a cualquiera que se atreviera a contrariarlos.

Pero ninguna mujer con tres panes recién hechos hubiese podido comprender algo así. Reprimió los malos recuerdos mientras observaba cómo iba andando como un pato hacia el tablero y tomaba un cuchillo de una vasija de barro que contenía distintos utensilios de cocina. Se apoyó un pan en la cadera y volvió a la mesa mientras cortaba una rebanada de un grosor generoso. A Edward se le hizo la boca agua. Se le dilataron los orificios nasales. Clavó los ojos en la rebanada ligeramente curvada por encima de la hoja.

—¿Lo quiere? —preguntó Isabella tras clavar en el pedazo de pan la punta del cuchillo y mostrárselo.

«Por Dios, otra vez, no.» Le lanzó una mirada rápida, con la expresión de un animal acorralado. En contra de su voluntad, recordó a Weeks, el carcelero, con sus ojos saltones, su parodia de sonrisa y su voz empalagosa, su risa pervertida.

«¿Lo quieres, Masen? Pues aúlla como un perro.»

Y él aullaba como un perro.

—¿Lo quiere? —repitió Isabella Swan, esa vez con más suavidad, lo que devolvió a Edward del pasado al presente.

—Sí, señora —respondió, con el habitual nudo en la garganta que le provocaba ese conocido sentimiento de impotencia.

—Pues sólo tiene que decirlo. Recuérdelo. —Dejó caer el pan junto al plato de sopa—. Esto no es la cárcel, señor Masen. El pan no va a desaparecer, y nadie le va a pegar en la mano si la alarga para tomarlo. Puede que tenga que pedir las cosas. No adivino los pensamientos, ¿sabe?

Edward Masen se relajó, pero mantuvo los hombros tensos, sin saber muy bien qué pensar de Isabella Swan, tan dictatorial e indiferente unas veces, y tan soñadora y despistada otras. Los dolorosos recuerdos lo habían transportado en el tiempo, pero ella no era Weeks, y no le haría pagar por la comida.

El pan estaba tierno, caliente; era el mejor regalo que le habían dado nunca. Cerró los ojos mientras masticaba el primer mordisco.

Los abrió otra vez de golpe cuando la oyó soltar: «¡Ajá!»

Desconcertado, vio cómo se volvía y cruzaba la cocina hacia una vasija de barro llena de una mantequilla con un aspecto maravilloso. Regresó y la sujetó fuera de su alcance.

—Dígalo.

Edward tragó saliva con fuerza. Se le tensaron los hombros y su rostro volvió a reflejar recelo.

—¿Podría darme un poco de mantequilla? —soltó, a regañadientes.

—Tenga. —Se la dejó con brusquedad en la mesa y se sentó de nuevo delante de él—. No le ha pasado nada por pedirla, ¿verdad? —añadió, y tras limpiarse los dedos, lo reprendió—. Aquí se piden las cosas, porque hay tanto lío que la mayoría de veces es la única forma de encontrarlas. Bueno, adelante, unte de mantequilla el pan y coma.

Las manos de Edward siguieron las órdenes mientras sus emociones tardaban unos instantes más en adaptarse a sus caprichosos cambios de humor.

—Y vaya con cuidado —le advirtió Bella cuando se inclinó hacia la sopa—. Es mejor que coma despacio hasta que el estómago se le vuelva a acostumbrar a la comida decente.

Quería decirle que la sopa estaba rica, más que rica, que era la mejor que recordaba haber tomado nunca. Quería decirle que en la cárcel no había mantequilla, que el pan era basto y estaba seco, y desde luego, que nunca estaba caliente. Quería decirle que no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había invitado a sentarse en su cocina.

Quería decirle lo que significaba para él estar sentado en la suya. Pero los cumplidos le eran ajenos, como las vasijas con mantequilla, así que se comió la sopa y el pan en silencio.

Mientras lo hacía, Isabella Swan sacó el ganchillo y se puso a tejer algo suave, complicado y rosa. La alianza, que seguía llevando en la mano izquierda, brillaba a la luz de la linterna al ritmo del ganchillo. Sus manos eran ágiles, pero las tenía estropeadas de trabajar, con la piel curtida. Y todavía lo parecían más en contraste con el fino hilo rosa que iba soltando con el dedo encallecido.

—¿Qué está mirando?

Alzó los ojos con aire de culpabilidad.

Se puso bien el hilo y sonrió.

—¿No ha visto nunca hacer ganchillo a una mujer? —La sonrisa le había transformado la cara.

—No, señora.

—Estoy tejiendo una mantilla para el bebé. Tiene forma de caracol. —Se la extendió en la rodilla—. ¿Verdad que es bonita?

—Sí, señora. —Volvió a invadirlo una sensación de añoranza de todo lo que se había perdido en la vida, un deseo de acercar la mano y tocar aquella prenda rosa que estaba tejiendo y acariciarla entre los dedos como si fuera el pelo de una mujer.

—La estoy haciendo rosa porque estoy convencida de que esta vez será niña. Sería bonito que los niños tuvieran una hermanita, ¿no le parece?

¿Qué sabía él de los niños? Nada, salvo que le daban pavor. ¿Y de las niñas? No le habían parecido nunca especialmente agradables hasta que se convertían en mujeres, cuando un hombre hundía su cuerpo en ellas. Puede que entonces, cuando dejaban de chinchar, amenazar o atormentar unos minutos, fueran agradables.

—El bebé necesitará una mantita caliente —prosiguió la señora Swan mientras el ganchillo brillaba al moverse—. Esta casa vieja es muy fría en invierno. Stefan siempre tuvo la intención de arreglarla y tapar las grietas y todo eso, pero no llegó nunca a hacerlo.

Edward Masen dirigió una mirada a las paredes con el yeso arrancado.

—Tal vez pueda tapar yo esas grietas.

—Tal vez, señor Masen. —Le sonrió mientras tiraba de la madeja de hilo metida en una cesta que tenía en el suelo—. Eso estaría muy bien. Stefan tenía buenas intenciones, pero siempre quería probar algo nuevo.

No importaba de qué humor estuviera, cuando nombraba a Stefan, su voz era tierna como una sonrisa, tanto si sus labios la esbozaban como si no. Edward supuso que no había habido ninguna mujer en el mundo que se emocionara tanto al pronunciar su nombre.

—¿Le apetece un poco más de sopa, señor Masen? No creo que un poco le haga daño.

Comió hasta que se notó el estómago duro como una piedra. Entonces se arrellanó en la silla, se lo frotó y suspiró.

—Da usted buena cuenta de la comida, desde luego —aseguró Bella, guardando la prenda que estaba tejiendo en la cesta. Se levantó para quitar la mesa.

Observó cómo se movía por la cocina, pensando que, aunque llegara a vivir doscientos años, jamás olvidaría esa comida, ni lo bonito que había sido estar ahí sentado viéndola tejer esa mantilla rosa en forma de caracol y pensando que, el día siguiente, cuando despertara, quizá no tuviera que marcharse a otro sitio.

Con la almohada y la colcha de Stefan Swan en las manos, lo guio hacia el establo, y él se encontró de nuevo teniendo gentilezas inusuales, como llevar la linterna, abrir la puerta mosquitera o dejarla ir delante por el patio lleno de trastos.

Había salido la luna. Estaba suspendida sobre los árboles situados al este, como una calabaza en una masa de agua oscura. Las gallinas dormían, sin duda entre los trastos viejos del patio. Se preguntó cómo encontraba los huevos que ponían.

—¿Sabe qué, señor Masen? —dijo mientras avanzaban a la luz de la luna—. Puede que mañana por la mañana, cuando eche un vistazo a la granja, decida que no es tan buena idea quedarse. Le aseguro que no le exigiré que lo haga, da igual lo que haya dicho a su llegada.

La observó mientras andaba como un pato delante de él, abrazada a la colcha de retazos de su marido.

—Lo mismo digo, señora Swan.

—Tenga cuidado —le advirtió justo antes de llegar al establo—. Aquí hay unos cuantos cachivaches.

¿Unos cuantos? Estaría de guasa. Esquivó algo de hierro negro con puntas y abrió la puerta del establo. Las bisagras, desengrasadas, chirriaron. En el interior no había ningún animal, pero el olfato le indicó que los había habido.

—Supongo que no estaría mal limpiar un poco el establo —comentó Bella mientras él levantaba la linterna y examinaba el círculo de luz.

—Mañana puedo hacerlo.

—Se lo agradeceré. Y también Madam.

— ¿Madam?

—Mi mula. Venga. —Lo condujo hasta una escalera de mano apoyada en la pared—. Usted dormirá ahí arriba.

Cuando iba a subir, Edward le sujetó el brazo.

—Deje que suba yo primero. La escalera no parece demasiado segura.

Se colgó la linterna del brazo y empezó a subir. El tercer peldaño se astilló al apoyar el pie en él, y Edward se dio un golpe contra la pared. Se quedó ahí colgado, aferrado con una mano a la escalera, como un títere con un hilo roto.

—¡Señor Masen! —gritó Isabella, que le sujetó los muslos mientras él movía los pies en busca de un punto de apoyo.

—¡Apártese!

Le obedeció y contuvo el aliento mientras la luz de la linterna oscilaba muchísimo. Edward encontró por fin un peldaño firme, pero comprobó los restantes antes de apoyar el peso en ellos. Isabella lo observó con una mano en el pecho hasta que pudo apoyar los codos en el suelo del piso superior.

—¡Qué susto me ha dado! Vaya con cuidado —dijo desde abajo.

Edward metió la cabeza en el espacio oscuro y, después, lo siguió la linterna, que iluminó la parte inferior del ala de su sombrero. No miró hacia el piso de abajo hasta que estuvo seguro de las tablas que tenía bajo los pies.

—Mire quién habla. Si me hubiese caído, la habría tirado al suelo conmigo.

—Supongo que esta vieja escalera está tan mal como todo lo demás.

—También se la puedo arreglar mañana. —Levantó la linterna y echó un vistazo a su alrededor—. Aquí arriba hay heno —comentó, antes de desaparecer, de modo que Bella sólo podía oír sus pasos.

—Siento que huela tan mal —gritó para que la oyera.

—Aquí el olor no llega tanto. Estaré bien.

—Lo hubiese limpiado de haber sabido que esta noche iba a tener compañía.

—No se preocupe. He dormido en sitios mucho peores.

Reapareció, se arrodilló y dejó la linterna en el suelo del henil.

—¿Puede lanzarme las cosas para dormir? —pidió.

La almohada le llegó perfectamente. La colcha lo hizo a la tercera. Para entonces, sonreía burlón.

—No es demasiado forzuda, ¿verdad?

Era el primer comentario desenfadado que le hacía. Se puso en jarras y alzó los ojos hacia él, que la miraba con la colcha en las manos. Quizá no fuera tan malo tenerlo en casa si se relajaba así más a menudo.

—¿Ah, no? Le han llegado, ¿no?

—A duras penas.

La sonrisa le suavizaba el semblante. El engreimiento animó el de ella. Por primera vez, empezaron a sentirse cómodos juntos.

—Tenga —dijo Edward, que se tumbó boca abajo en el suelo del henil y asomó el cuerpo para tenderle la linterna—. Llévesela.

—No diga tonterías. Llevo caminando por aquí desde mucho antes de que usted tuviera esa cosa que llama sombrero de vaquero.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi sombrero de vaquero?

—Parece haber pasado una guerra.

—Es mío. Y las botas también lo son. —Balanceó la linterna—. Vamos, llévesela.

De modo que ésa era la razón de que llevara puesto todo el rato esa prenda tan deplorable.

—Quédesela —replicó, y desapareció de su vista.

Edward Masen se puso en cuclillas y trató de oír sus pasos, pero iba descalza.

—¿Señora Swan? —llamó.

—Diga, señor Masen —respondió desde el otro lado del establo.

—¿Le importa que le pregunte cuántos años tiene?

—Cumpliré veinticinco el diez de noviembre. ¿Y usted?

—Treinta, más o menos.

Isabella guardó silencio mientras asimilaba esa respuesta.

—¿Más o menos? —preguntó entonces.

—Alguien me dejó en la puerta de un orfanato cuando era pequeño. —Edward no había contado esta parte de su vida a demasiada gente. Esperó, vacilante, su reacción.

—¿Quiere decir que no sabe qué día nació?

—Pues... no.

El establo se quedó en silencio. Fuera, un chotacabras gritó mientras las ranas croaban cada una por su lado.

Isabella se detuvo con la mano en el pestillo. Edward se arrodilló y apoyó las suyas en los muslos.

—Si decide quedarse, tendremos que elegirle una fecha de cumpleaños. Todo el mundo debería tener su cumpleaños.

Edward sonrió al imaginárselo.

—Buenas noches, señor Masen.

—Buenas noches, señora Swan. —Oyó cómo la puerta del establo crujía al abrirse y volvió a llamarla de nuevo—. ¿Señora Swan?

El crujido cesó.

—¿Qué?

Pasaron cinco segundos en silencio.

—Muchas gracias por la cena. Cocina usted muy bien. —El corazón le latía feliz después de hablar. Después de todo, no había sido tan difícil.

Isabella sonrió en la oscuridad. Le había gustado volver a tener a un hombre sentado a la mesa.

Se dirigió a la casa, se preparó para acostarse y se metió en la cama con un suspiro. Al estirarse, tuvo una ligera rampa en la parte inferior del vientre. Se acarició la tripa y se tumbó de lado. Había estado cortando leña, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero Stefan apenas lograba hacer las tareas diarias, y menos aún almacenar leña para cuando fuera necesaria. Había que partir los troncos curados y cortar los del año venidero para que empezaran a secarse. Además de la leña, tenía que acarrear agua. Mucha. Y habría que acarrear mucha más cuando naciera el bebé y tuviera dos niños con pañales.

Se situó boca arriba y se apoyó una muñeca en la frente mientras pensaba en las venas y en los músculos de los brazos de Edward Masen. Recordó lo fuertes que eran sus piernas cuando se las había tocado al quedarse colgado de la escalera.

«Quédese, Edward Masen. Por favor, quédese.»

En el henil, Edward hundió la cabeza, en una almohada de plumas de verdad y se tapó con una suave colcha hecha a mano. Tenía la tripa llena, los dientes limpios y olía a jabón. Y ahí fuera, en algún lugar, había una mula, colmenas, gallinas y una casa con posibilidades. Un lugar donde un hombre podía salir adelante con un poco de trabajo duro. Joder, trabajar duro era lo de menos.

«Deme una oportunidad, Isabella Swan, y se lo demostraré.»

La recordó descalza en el patio con sus dos hijos y la panza redonda como un melón, mirándolo con recelo. Recordó la expresión de indiferencia en su rostro cuando le hacía preguntas y el sobresalto momentáneo que había tenido cuando le había hablado sobre Huntsville. Lo más probable era que en ese mismo instante estuviera pensando en ello, que se estuviera replanteando el hecho de tener a un ex presidiario en casa. Y, por la mañana, habría decidido que era demasiado arriesgado. Pero, por la mañana, le habría demostrado lo contrario. Lo primero que haría, antes de que tuviera ocasión de echarlo, sería enseñarle lo que pensaba hacer para ganarse el sustento.


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Jessica Stanley vivía en la casa de la calle Pecan donde había crecido. Mientras su madre estuvo viva, el mobiliario había sido aceptable, aunque viejo. Ahora, en cambio, en la cocina había un flamante frigorífico eléctrico Frigidaire nuevo, el cuarto de baño disponía de agua corriente fría y caliente, y en el salón había una radio Philco nueva.

Esa tarde, a las ocho, la Philco y Jessica estaban cantando a voz en grito Oh, Johnny, oh, de las hermanas Andrews. Vestida con una ajustada bata de color naranja, se inclinó hacia el espejo del cuarto de baño armada con unas pinzas, a la caza de cualquier pelo díscolo que tuviera el atrevimiento de crecer más allá de la periferia de sus finísimas cejas.

«Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, how you can love...»

Terminó su infructuosa búsqueda y se recorrió los brazos cubiertos de seda con las palmas de las manos, como había visto hacer a Betty Grable en las películas.

«Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, heaven's above...»

Le hizo un mohín a su reflejo en el espejo y siguió el ritmo de la música con los pies mientras se acariciaba con las manos la cara externa de los pechos. La seda le rozó seductoramente los pezones, que se le pusieron turgentes. A Jessica le encantaba excitarse, ya fuera sola o con alguien, daba igual. Pero, para que se le pasara la excitación necesitaba un hombre. Jessica siempre necesitaba un hombre, y en Whitney no había suficientes. Cuando Jessica ardía de deseo, tenía que apagar su fuego. Y Jessica ardía constantemente de deseo.

Destapó una botella de colonia Evening in Paris y giró dos veces sobre sí misma mientras se la ponía, de modo que vio aparecer y desaparecer su cara del espejo del cuarto de baño. Tras un tercer giro, apoyó el pie, calzado con unas zapatillas de tacón alto, en el retrete, y se aplicó un poco de colonia en la mata espesa de vello rubio que dejó al descubierto la bata al abrirse. Bajó el pie al suelo y se deslizó la mano por el vientre mientras daba un sensual beso al espejo, con lo que dejó la marca del lápiz de labios rojo en el frío cristal.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí, Jessica? —gritó Mike Newton, desde el salón—. La música está tan alta que cualquiera hubiese podido entrar sin que te dieras cuenta.

—Mike, cariño, ¿eres tú? —La música bajó de golpe, y Jessica salió como una bala del cuarto de baño haciendo un mohín—. ¡Vuelve a subir el volumen, Mike! ¡Está sonando mi canción favorita! —exclamó, abalanzándose hacia el aparato para subir el volumen.

«Oh, Johnny, oh, Johnny, oh...»

Mike lo bajó de inmediato.

—Jessica, cariño, no he venido aquí a romperme los tímpanos.

—¿De veras? ¿Y a qué has venido, Mike?

Jessica puso la radio a todo volumen.

«Oh, Johnny...»

Se volvió hacia él con una expresión seductora y se apretujó los pechos generosos, lo que le acentuó el canalillo, ya de por sí profundo, mientras le enseñaba una pierna por la abertura de la chillona bata de seda. Hizo un mohín voluptuoso con los labios pintados mientras se le acercaba, y se restregó contra él montada a horcajadas en uno de sus muslos.

Mike entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca con lascivia a la vez que levantaba la rodilla hacia ella.

—Oh, caray, Jessica, cielo, no hay duda de que sabes cómo hacérselo a un hombre.

—Y que lo digas, cariño, y te gustaría que te lo hiciera ahora, ¿verdad?

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? —respondió

Mike sujetándole las caderas con las manos.

Jessica se las tomó y se las llevó a los pechos.

—¿Lo notas? Mira cómo se me han puesto de pensar en ti. ¿Quieres saber qué más me ha pasado mientras pensaba en ti, Mike?

—Sí —gruñó Mike en voz baja, lleno de deseo, moviéndole la pelvis—. ¿Qué?

Se estrecharon con ansia. El miembro viril de Mike había crecido como una seta tras dos semanas de lluvia. Jessica le sujetó el cuello y acercó los labios a su oído para susurrarle una ordinariez.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Mike tras soltar una carcajada gutural—. Veamos. —Acercó la mano a la mata rubia de vello para introducirle un dedo—. Caray, Jessica, cariño, necesitas que te solucionen esas humedades, y rápido.

Jessica le desabrochó la camisa y se la bajó hasta la cintura sin dejar de moverse contra la mano de Mike, que éste tenía apoyada en un muslo. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, le mordisqueó la oreja y le lamió el interior mientras le sugería:

—Lo que necesito es uno de esos ventiladores eléctricos que oscilan de lado a lado. La última vez que visité a mi hermana Junie en Atlanta, vi uno en una ferretería. —Se detuvo para pasarle la lengua por el pecho y extender las manos sobre el vello negro y rizado de Mike—. Mmm... Me encantan los hombres peludos. Me excitan.

—No me sale el dinero por las orejas, cariño —se quejó Mike, que ya estaba a punto de reventar.

Pero ella le mordió un pezón y, luego, tiró de él hasta que Mike gritó. Entonces, lo soltó y se lo acarició con una expresión de fingida inocencia mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Seguro que tu mujer ya tiene un ventilador eléctrico, ¿verdad, Mike? —comentó.

—Venga, Jessica, vamos a la cama. Ya no puedo más, nena.

—¿Qué me dices del ventilador?

—Tal vez el día de paga.

—Tiene que ser antes —aseguró con un mohín, a la vez que se recorría el canalillo sudado con un dedo—. Hace tanto calor que apenas puedo dormir por la noche. —Se secó el dedo bajo la nariz de Mike.

—Sé razonable, Jessica. Ya te compré el frigorífico y la radio, y te pagué la instalación del cuarto de baño. Tuve que dar muchas explicaciones a Mae sobre dónde había ido a parar el dinero.

Lo empujó con brusquedad y se separó de él haciendo aspavientos con las manos levantadas.

—¡Mae, Mae, Mae! ¡No sabes decir otra cosa, Mike Newton! Bueno, si no me vas a comprar ese ventilador eléctrico, sé de alguien que sí lo hará. Hoy mismo, Ben Cheney estaba en el café y me hubiera bastado con hacerle señas con el dedo para que estuviera aquí esta noche en lugar de ti. Te apuesto cinco dólares a que Ben jamás lo ha hecho como pensaba hacerlo contigo esta noche.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido otra forma? —exclamó Mike, totalmente abatido para entonces.

—Y, además, buena —comentó Jessica de espaldas, mirándose las uñas pintadas.

Por la radio empezó a sonar Paper Doll de los Mills Brothers. Seguía a todo volumen cuando Mike se acercó a Jessica por detrás y le mordió el cuello mientras intentaba convencerla de nuevo con las manos. Pero Jessica había convertido la coacción en un arte. Dobló las rodillas y sacó el máximo partido de las caricias de Mike, pero podía mantenerse inflexible hasta conseguir lo que quería, que siempre era algo más que un orgasmo. Si iba a vivir lo que le quedaba de vida en aquel pueblucho, lo haría a lo grande. El ventilador, el cuarto de baño y la radio eran sólo el principio. Al final, iba a tener un Ford, un salón enmoquetado y un fonógrafo RCA Victor.

Detrás de ella, Mike respiraba como un caballo sin aliento. Lo que tenía dentro de los pantalones parecía también de caballo. Estiró la mano hacia atrás para ayudarlo a tomar una decisión.

—Está bien, cariño —dijo Mike, tras gemirle en el cuello—, te compraré el ventilador.

—¿Mañana, Mike? —susurró Jessica.

—Mañana. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para ir a Atlanta.

Jessica no esperaba algo a cambio de nada. Su transformación fue inmediata y excelente. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a quitarle la ropa a Mike mientras le lamía el pecho, lo acariciaba y le hacía retroceder hacia la cocina.

—¿Qué bocadillo te gusta más, Mike?

—El de ternera con mostaza— contestó él, tras tropezar con una pernera del pantalón y soltar una carcajada.

—Mmm... Ternera con mostaza. Te gusta la mostaza, ¿verdad, Mike? —Sabía que le gustaba. Lo sabía todo sobre Mike Newton y lo utilizaba para sacar el máximo provecho.

—Ya lo creo, y Mae siempre se olvida de ponérmela.

—Ese es el problema de Mae —susurró Jessica a la vez que le bajaba los calzoncillos hasta el suelo—. Mae no sabe qué le gusta a un hombre. Pero yo sí.

Mike soltó una risita y pensó que compraría a Jessica el ventilador más grande que encontrara en Atlanta.

—¿Y dónde debería comerse un hombre su bocadillo de ternera con mostaza, Mike? —prosiguió Jessica sin dejar de acariciarlo, hasta que estuvo tan excitado que parecía un martillo neumático—. ¿En la mesa de la cocina? —sugirió.

«Oh Dios mío —pensó él en ese mismo instante—. Esto promete.»

—Exacto, cielo. Tengo ternera fría para ti en mi refrigerador nuevo, y toda la mostaza que quieras, y voy a servirte las dos cosas en la mesa de la cocina. Después, tú y yo nos meteremos en esa bonita bañera nueva y la llenaremos con agua caliente de mi caldera nueva, le echaremos un poco de jabón líquido y nos sumergiremos entre las burbujas, y cada vez que abras la fiambrera en el aserradero y veas un emparedado de ternera sin mostaza recordarás quién te trata bien, ¿verdad, Mike?

Se pasaron cuarenta minutos en la mesa de la cocina, y las cosas que hizo Jessica con esa mostaza hubiese hecho que se vendieran millones de botellas de haber tenido el fabricante la imaginación suficiente para sugerirlas.

Después, en su reluciente bañera nueva de porcelana, Jessica pasaba los dedos de un pie por el pecho peludo de Mike, que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos apoyados en el ancho borde.

—¿Mike?

—¿Sí?

—Hoy ha venido un forastero al café.

—Mmm... —No pareció nada interesado.

Pasaron dos minutos en silencio mientras Jessica esperaba pacientemente, con los ojos cerrados. Era lo bastante lista como para saber que, si se lo preguntaba, levantaría sus sospechas.

Pero Mike estaba completamente equivocado si creía que él se bastaba para apagar su fuego.

—No vienen por aquí demasiados forasteros —murmuró a su debido tiempo, como si estuviera medio dormida.

—¿Un tipo alto? —preguntó Mike, que había levantado la cabeza—. ¿Enjuto? ¿Con un sombrero de vaquero muy maltrecho?

—Sí, el mismo —respondió en tono soñador, seguido de una risita gutural—. Pero bueno, Mike. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo antes de que pueda decírtelo?

Mike soltó una carcajada y recostó la cabeza.

—Todavía no ha nacido quien pueda dársela con queso a Mike Newton.

—Ha leído el periódico y se ha marchado.

—Seguramente quería ver los anuncios de empleo. Hoy lo he despedido del aserradero.

—¿Por qué?

—Cumplió cinco años en la cárcel de Huntsville por matar a una puta en un burdel.

Jessica se incorporó de repente y, al hacerlo, golpeó el agua con el pie.

—¡Dios mío, Mike! ¡No puede ser! —Le latía el corazón con fuerza al imaginarse en la misma habitación que un hombre así—. Las mujeres no estaremos a salvo en las calles.

—Eso es lo que le he dicho. Masen, le he dicho, no quiero que haya gente de tu calaña por aquí. Cobra y lárgate.

«Así que se llamaba Masen.»

—Bien hecho, Mike. —Se recostó y le acarició los genitales con el talón del pie. Tenían el cuerpo lustroso bajo el agua llena de burbujas. Jessica empezó a excitarse otra vez al tocar a Mike, pero pensaba en el vaquero alto y taciturno que había hablado tan poco y se había mantenido oculto bajo el ala de su sombrero.

«Aguas mansas», pensó, y notó que se le aceleraba el corazón. Acostarse con un hombre así sería de lo más excitante; se lo imaginó con todo lujo de detalles: el peligro, el desafío, el apetito sexual de un hombre que se había pasado cinco años privado de mujeres. Por Dios, sería inolvidable.

—Te apuesto a que sé algo que tú no sabes, Mike. —Le deslizó los dedos de los pies pecho arriba como si fuera un gusano medidor.

—¿Qué?

—Ha ido a ver a esa chiflada de Isabella Swan por lo del anuncio que puso.

—¡Qué! —Newton se incorporó con tal fuerza que derramó agua fuera de la bañera.

—Lo sé con certeza porque ha pedido el periódico y se ha sentado a leerlo y, a continuación, me ha preguntado cómo llegar al camino de Rock Creek; cuando se lo he dicho se ha marchado en esa dirección. ¿Para qué otra cosa iba a ir allí?

Newton soltó una sonora carcajada y volvió a recostarse en el agua.

—Espera a que se lo cuente a los muchachos. Madre mía, cómo se van a reír. La chiflada de Bella Swan... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—Está realmente loca, ¿verdad?

—Como una cabra. Poner un anuncio para pedir marido. Dios mío.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué se podía esperar después de que la tuvieran encerrada en esa casa toda su vida? —comentó Jessica con un escalofrío.

—Fui al colegio con su madre, ¿sabes? Claro que eso fue antes de que tuviera a su mocosa y la encerraran.

—¿En serio? —Jessica se incorporó y se asomó fuera de la bañera para recoger una toalla. Se levantó y empezó a secarse. Mike hizo lo mismo.

—Miraba mucho la pared, y dibujaba cosas todo el rato. Una vez dibujó a un hombre desnudo en el estor de una ventana. La maestra no sabía que estaba allí y, cuando lo bajó, toda la clase enloqueció. No se pudo demostrar nunca que hubiera sido Renée Vulturi, pero siempre estaba dibujando, ¿y quién más hubiera estado tan chalado como para hacer algo así?

Mike salió de la bañera y empezó a secarse las piernas. De repente, se detuvo y se miró el interior de los muslos sin pelo.

—Maldita sea, Jessica, ¿cómo voy a explicar estas manchas amarillentas a Mae?

Jessica examinó las señales, soltó una risita tonta y se volvió hacia el espejo para colocarse bien una de las peinetas que le sujetaban el pelo.

—Dile que tienes ictericia.

Mike soltó una risotada y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

—Eres demasiado, Jessica. —De repente, se puso serio—. ¿Seguro que no pasaba nada por hacerlo hoy? Quiero decir que no podrías quedarte embarazada, ¿verdad?

—Es un poco tarde para preguntar eso, ¿no crees, Mike? —replicó Jessica, molesta.

—¡Por Dios, Jessica! Confío en que tú me digas si tengo que usar algo.

—¿Te crees que soy tonta, Mike? —exclamó. Se puso unas gotitas de Evening in Paris tras las orejas y entre los muslos, y dejó la botella con un sonoro golpe.

Siempre le preguntaba lo mismo, como si fuera tan ignorante que no supiera mirar el calendario. Se lo había contestado montones de veces, pero siempre la hacía sentir vacía y enojada. Estaba claro que no era su esposa y no podía tener hijos suyos. Pero ¿quién los hubiera querido? Había visto a sus hijos; eran unos mocosos feos y achaparrados que parecían monos de ojos saltones. Si alguna vez tenía un hijo no sería con él, desde luego. Sería con alguien como ese tal Masen. Con alguien que le diera niños guapos de ojos castaños que las demás mujeres envidiaran.

La idea le provocó una sensación de urgencia. Ya había cumplido treinta y seis años, y no tenía perspectivas de matrimonio a la vista. Viviría el resto de sus días en aquel pueblucho asqueroso, donde probablemente moriría, igual que su madre. Y cuando fuera tan vieja que Mike ya no quisiera hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina, o más bien no pudiera, se quedaría en su mecedora, en el porche delantero de su casa, con su preciosa y aburrida Mae. Y todos esos monitos horrorosos tendrían más monitos horrorosos, y el abuelo Mike estaría tan feliz como una garrapata en una oveja gorda.

Y ella, Jessica, estaría sola en su casa.

Envejeciendo. Poniéndose gorda. Comiendo sola emparedados de ternera con mostaza.

Bueno, no si podía evitarlo. Se lo juró a sí misma.


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Cuando Isabella se despertó, el sol empezaba a asomar por encima del alféizar de su ventana. Se oían los golpes de un hacha. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada para echar un vistazo al despertador. Las seis y media. ¿Edward Masen estaba cortando leña a las seis y media?

Descalza, fue a mirar por la ventana de la cocina sin que él se diera cuenta. Vio la cantidad de leña que había cortado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría levantado? Ya había partido un montón que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se había quitado la camisa y el sombrero. Vestido sólo con los vaqueros y las botas camperas, tenía tanta grasa como un espantapájaros. Hizo oscilar el hacha, e Isabella observó, fascinada a pesar suyo, el vientre plano, los brazos tersos, el tórax atlético. Se notaba que tenía práctica; cortaba la madera con una regularidad acompasada, regulando la energía para aguantar al máximo: situaba un tronco en el tocón, retrocedía, acertaba en el centro y lo partía con dos golpes. Colocaba otro y ¡zas!, ¡zas!, leña. Cerró los ojos pidiendo a Dios que no se fuera, y se llevó una mano a la tripa recordando la torpeza con la que ella realizaba esa tarea, la cantidad de esfuerzo que le costaba, lo mucho que tardaba.

Abrió la puerta trasera y salió al porche.

—Es usted muy madrugador, señor Masen.

—Buenos días, señora Swan— la saludó después de dar un hachazo y volverse hacia ella.

—Buenos días. No le negaré que se agradece oír el ruido de esa hacha.

Estaba en el porche con un camisón blanco hasta los tobillos que exageraba su embarazo. Llevaba el pelo suelto hasta los hombros, iba descalza y, a esa distancia, parecía más joven y más alegre que la noche anterior. Edward Masen imaginó un instante que era Stefan Swan, que aquel sitio era suyo, que ella era su mujer y que los niños que había en la casa, y en el vientre de Isabella, eran suyos. Ese breve sueño no lo provocó Isabella Swan, lo provocaron las cosas que se había perdido a lo largo de la vida. De repente, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándola fijamente y le dio vergüenza. Se apoyó en el hacha para recoger la camisa y el sombrero del suelo.

—¿Le importaría traer un poco de esa leña para que pueda encender el fuego? —preguntó Bella.

—No, señora, en absoluto.

—Déjela en la leñera.

—De acuerdo.

La puerta mosquitera se cerró de golpe cuando ella entró en la casa.

Edward detestaba dejar de cortar leña, aunque sólo fuera el tiempo necesario para llevarla a la casa. En la cárcel había trabajado en la lavandería, oliendo el hedor del sudor de los demás hombres que se elevaba del agua hirviendo cuando tendía las prendas en una habitación caliente y cerrada a la que no llegaba el sol. Estar al sol de la mañana cuando todavía no se había evaporado el rocío, compartiendo el cielo azul lavanda con un montón de pájaros que salían de sus pajareras hechas con calabazas para revolotear arriba y abajo... ¡Ah, eso era como estar en el paraíso! Y sujetar el mango de un hacha, notar su peso al rasgar el aire, la resistencia al golpear la madera, el ruido del tronco partido al caer al suelo... Eso era libertad. Y ese olor a limpio, con una nota de savia en los nudillos... No se cansaría nunca de él. Ni de usar los músculos de nuevo, de llevarlos al límite. Se había debilitado en la cárcel. Había salido de ella débil, pálido y emasculado de hacer trabajos de mujeres.

Si la señora Swan agradecía oír el ruido del hacha, para Edward Masen era liberador usarla.

Se arrodilló para recoger la leña con los brazos. Los bordes afilados le arañaban la piel que las mangas remangadas dejaban al descubierto, y los golpecitos de los pedazos al entrechocar resonaban en el claro. Amontonó leña hasta que le llegó al mentón y, después, más aún, hasta que ya no podía ver por encima, para ponerse nuevamente a prueba. Aquél era un trabajo de hombres. Honrado. Satisfactorio. Gruñó al ponerse de pie con esa enorme carga. Llamó a la puerta mosquitera.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llama? —lo reprendió Isabella, que había llegado corriendo.

—Le traigo la leña.

—Ya lo veo. Pero no es necesario que llame. —Abrió la puerta mosquitera—. Y tampoco puede quedarse en el porche con una carga tan pesada. El suelo está tan podrido que lo más probable es que ceda bajo sus pies.

—Me he asegurado de andar por el borde —aclaró, y tanteó con la puntera de la bota para entrar y cruzar la cocina hasta la leñera, donde dejó caer su carga. Tras sacudirse los brazos, se volvió—. Esto debería bastarle para... —No terminó la frase.

Isabella Swan estaba tras él, vestida con un blusón amarillo y una falda a juego, haciéndose una coleta. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en el pecho y una cinta de cuadros sujeta entre los dientes. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía a una mujer peinándose por la mañana? Los codos de Isabella, inclinados hacia arriba, se veían gráciles. La postura hacía que el blusón se le levantara y dejara al descubierto una cinturilla blanca que asomaba por debajo de la falda. Se quitó la cinta de los dientes y se ató el pelo. Cuando levantó la cabeza, lo pilló boquiabierto.

—¿Qué está mirando?

—Nada. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta sintiéndose culpable, notando que se ponía colorado.

—¿Señor Masen?

—Diga —respondió, deteniéndose, pero no se volvió para que no lo viera sonrojado.

—Necesitaré leña menuda. ¿Le importaría partir unos pedazos un poco más pequeños?

Edward asintió y se fue.

Su reacción al ver a la señora Swan lo había pillado desprevenido. No era ella... Joder, hubiese podido ser cualquier mujer y lo más probable era que su reacción hubiera sido la misma. Las mujeres eran seres suaves, llenos de curvas, y había estado privado de ellas mucho, muchísimo tiempo. ¿Qué hombre no hubiese querido mirar? Mientras se arrodillaba para cortar leña menuda de un pedazo de roble, recordó la cinta de cuadros que Isabella Swan sujetaba entre los dientes y el color blanco de la ropa interior bajo el blusón, y cómo él se había ruborizado enseguida.

«¿Qué diablos te pasa, Masen? Esa mujer está embarazada de cinco meses y no tiene nada de guapa. Llévale la leña menuda y encuentra otra cosa en que pensar.»

Lo había reprendido por llamar a la puerta, pero cuando regresó con la leña menuda se detuvo antes de entrar. Incluso antes de estar en la cárcel, no había habido demasiadas puertas abiertas para Edward Masen. Ahora, recién salido de ella, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las cerraduras y a los barrotes para abrir la puerta mosquitera de una mujer y entrar sin más.

En lugar de llamar, se anunció.

—Le traigo la leña menuda.

—Póngala en el hogar —pidió Isabella tras alzar la vista de la panceta que estaba cortando.

No sólo puso la leña en el hogar, sino que también encendió el fuego. Era una tarea sencilla pero muy placentera. Jamás había tenido una cocina propia. Había tardado años en tener derecho a usar una, que ni siquiera era suya. Se encargó de poner la leña menuda, de encender la cerilla y de asegurarse de que las llamas prendieran. Se deleitó en ello. Tardó todo el rato que quiso y se dio cuenta de que ya nadie le controlaba el tiempo. Cuando la leña menuda había empezado a arder bien, añadió un tronco grueso y, aunque era una mañana calurosa, tendió las palmas hacia el fuego.

Para Isabella, encender la cocina económica era una tarea matinal más. Ver el modo en que Edward disfrutaba haciéndola le hizo pensar en la vida que habría llevado, en las comodidades de las que habría carecido. Se preguntó qué le pasaría por la cabeza mientras contemplaba las llamas. Fuera lo que fuera, lo más seguro era que ella nunca lo supiera.

Edward Masen se volvió a regañadientes y se sacudió el polvo de las manos en los muslos.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Podría llenarme ese cubo de agua.

Observó desde detrás de ella las prendas del color amarillo de los ranúnculos que vestía y la coleta sujeta con la cinta de cuadros. Se había puesto un delantal, que llevaba atado muy suelto a la espalda. Mientras contemplaba el lazo, tuvo otra vez esa desgarradora añoranza del hogar que jamás había tenido, y sintió una extraña reticencia a acercarse a Isabella. Ella tenía el cubo de agua cerca del codo, y desde que había estado en la cárcel por asesinar a una mujer, cuando se acercaba a alguna, a cualquiera, esperaba que se apartara asustada. La rodeó para esquivarla y estiró el brazo.

—Perdone, señora —murmuró.

Isabella alzó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Le agradezco que haya encendido el fuego, señor Masen —dijo, antes de seguir cortando panceta.

Cuando cruzó la cocina con el cubo de agua en la mano, se sentía mejor que nunca desde hacía años. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo.

—Una pregunta, señora.

Sin separar el cuchillo de la panceta, Isabella volvió la cabeza.

—¿Ordeña usted la cabra que está ahí fuera? —Señaló el patio con el pulgar.

—No. Ordeño la vaca.

—¿Tiene una vaca?

—Herbert. Seguramente estará ahora cerca del establo.

— ¿Herbert? —Esbozó una sonrisita.

—No me pregunte cómo acabó llamándose así— comentó Isabella a la vez que se encogía de hombros. La diversión le iluminaba la cara—. Siempre se ha llamado Herbert, y responde a ese nombre.

—Podría ordeñar a Herbert si me dice dónde puedo encontrar otro cubo —sugirió Edward, que sonrió un poco más.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó Isabella, encantada, después de secarse las manos en el delantal—. ¿Es una sonrisa eso que amenaza con salirle en la cara?

Edward la conservó en los labios mientras se miraban abiertamente, descubriendo que la mañana había traído cambios que a ambos les gustaban. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que les diera vergüenza. Desviaron la mirada. Isabella se volvió para darle un cubo galvanizado.

—Hay un taburete para ordeñar en el lado sur del establo.

—Lo encontraré.

La puerta mosquitera se cerró de golpe.

—¿Oh, señor Masen? —lo llamó Isabella, que había cruzado la cocina hacia el umbral.

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Diga, señora.

Isabella lo observó a través de la mosquitera. Aquel hombre tenía los labios más bonitos que había visto, y resultaban de lo más atractivos cuando sonreía.

—Después de desayunar le cortaré el pelo.

Su sonrisa se volvió más suave y le llegó a los ojos.

—De acuerdo —dijo, tocándose el ala del sombrero.

Mientras cruzaba el patio con el cubo de agua oscilando en un costado, se preguntó cuándo había sido más feliz, cuándo le había parecido más prometedora la vida. ¡Iba a dejar que se quedara!

...

Herbert resultó ser un animal simpático con unos grandes ojos castaños y la piel blanca y marrón. Ella y la cabra parecían amigas, porque se saludaban con el hocico. La mula también estaba detrás del establo, con los ojos semicerrados, de cara a la pared. Edward decidió ordeñar la vaca al aire libre y no en el interior del maloliente establo. La ató a una estaca de la valla, se quitó la camisa y se sentó en el taburete con el sol acariciándole la espalda. Le parecía que nunca podría absorber el suficiente para compensar la escasez de los últimos cinco años. La cabra lo observaba todo desde detrás, sin dejar de rumiar. La vaca también rumiaba, ruidosamente, triturando pedacitos. Cómoda. Pasado un rato, Edward ordeñaba al ritmo que dictaban las mandíbulas de Herbert. Era relajante: el cuerpo cálido del bóvido contra su frente, el sol más cálido aún, el sonido hogareño y el calor que le ascendía por los brazos. Al final, los músculos le ardían con un calor reconfortante, honrado, generado por su propio cuerpo al esforzarse como debería hacerlo un cuerpo. Aumentó la velocidad para ponerse a prueba.

Mientras trabajaba, las gallinas salieron de los sitios donde dormían, una a una, cacareando con voz ronca, andando como si lo hicieran sobre piedras puntiagudas, explorando la hierba en busca de caracoles. Echó un vistazo al patio y lo imaginó limpio. Echó un vistazo a las gallinas y las imaginó encerradas en su corral. Echó un vistazo al montón de troncos y los imaginó cortados, clasificados y amontonados. Había muchísimo que hacer, pero el reto le entusiasmaba.

Se le acercó una gata con sus tres crías color caramelo; un trío de graciosísimas bolitas de pelo con la cola tiesa como un palo. La madre se paseó rozando el tobillo de Edward y él dejó de ordeñar para acariciarla.

—¿Cómo te llamas, señorita?

La gata se apoyó en las patas traseras y le puso las delanteras en el muslo para suplicar. Tenía el pelaje suave y caliente al tacto.

—Amamantas a esos tres, ¿eh? ¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?

Encontró una lata de sardinas junto a la entrada del establo y la llenó de leche. Luego contempló cómo los cuatro animalitos comían. Al ver que uno de los gatitos lo hacía con un pie dentro de la lata, soltó una carcajada... y el sonido de su propia risa le resultó tan extraño que el corazón empezó a latirle con una fuerza inusitada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó el cielo para dejar que la libertad y la felicidad lo invadieran. Volvió a reír, y sintió la fuerza de las carcajadas en la garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se reía así? ¿Cuánto?

Cuando llevó la leche a la casa, olió la panceta frita a veinte metros. Le sonaron las tripas y se detuvo con la mano levantada para llamar a la puerta mosquitera.

En la cocina, Isabella levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Así que bajó la mano y abrió la puerta. Corrió el riesgo y descubrió que, después de todo, no le había sido tan difícil.

—He visto los animales —anunció, tras dejar el cubo sobre el tablero de la cocina—. La mula es un poco presumida, comparada con los demás.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Isabella—. Un par de frases seguidas.

Edward retrocedió frotándose las manos en los muslos con timidez.

—No soy demasiado hablador.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Pero podría intentarlo con los niños.

Los dos estaban ya levantados, y llevaban unos pijamas arrugados. El mayor, que estaba distrayendo a su hermano menor en el suelo con cinco cucharas de madera, alzó los ojos y se quedó mirando a Edward.

—Hola, Garrett —probó Edward, sintiéndose extraño e inseguro.

Garrett se metió un dedo en la boca y se empujó con él la mejilla hacia fuera.

—Di buenos días, Garrett — lo apremió su madre.

En lugar de ello, Garrett señaló a su hermanito con un dedo rechoncho y soltó:

—Este es el pequeño Alec.

El pequeño Alec se manchó de baba la parte delantera del pijama, miró a Edward y golpeó dos cucharas entre sí. Edward no recordaba haber hablado nunca con una persona tan pequeña. Se sentía como un idiota esperando una respuesta y no sabía qué hacer con las manos. Así que formó una torre con tres cucharas. El pequeño Alec la derribó, rio y aplaudió. Edward alzó la vista y vio que Isabella lo estaba observando mientras removía algo en los fogones.

—Le he traído la navaja de Stefan, y también la brocha y el soporte. Puede usarlos si quiere.

Edward se incorporó, dirigió la mirada a los útiles de afeitar y, luego, a Isabella.

Pero ella ya se había vuelto para cocinar y dejarle algo de intimidad. Se había estado afeitando con una navaja y sin jabón, destrozándose la piel; la brocha y el soporte le irían tan bien como el agua caliente, pero dudó un instante antes de acercarse a ellos.

Tendría que acostumbrarse: iban a compartir esa cocina todas las mañanas. Tendría que lavarse y afeitarse mientras ella se peinara, preparara el desayuno y se ocupara de sus hijos. Habría ocasiones en que tendría que pasar casi rozándola. Y, hasta entonces, ella no se había apartado de él asustada, ¿no?

—Permiso —dijo tras ella.

Isabella se apartó un poco sin dejar de remover las gachas para dejarle estirar el brazo hacia el caldero.

—¿Durmió bien anoche?

—Sí, señora.

Se llenó la palangana de agua y se enjabonó la cara con la brocha, de espaldas a Isabella.

—¿Cómo le gustan los huevos?

—Cocinados.

—¿Cocinados? —Isabella se volvió de golpe y sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo.

—Sí, señora —corroboró, antes de inclinar la cabeza para afeitarse la parte inferior de la mandíbula izquierda.

—¿Quiere decir que tiene la costumbre de comérselos crudos?

—Pues sí.

—¿Quiere decir que se los lleva del gallinero de alguien?

Siguió afeitándose, evitando sus ojos. Oyó que ella se echaba a reír y volvió a mirarla por el espejo. Se rio un buen rato, desenfrenadamente, con una mano sobre la tripa, hasta que los ojos de Edward adquirieron un brillo divertido.

—¿Le parece gracioso? —preguntó, mientras aclaraba la navaja.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Isabella, haciendo un esfuerzo por serenarse.

Daba la impresión de no sentirlo en absoluto, pero Edward descubrió que la diversión la favorecía.

—La gente suele culpar de ello a los zorros, de modo que nadie te persigue —aseguró mientras se retocaba una patilla.

Isabella lo observó un instante. Se preguntaba cuántos kilómetros habría recorrido, cuántos gallineros habría saqueado, cuánto tiempo tardaría en derribar ese muro que con tanto cuidado alzaba entre ambos. De momento, lo había agrietado, pero él seguía encerrado en su interior.

Le gustó volver a notar el aroma del jabón de afeitar en la casa. Bajo la barba, fue apareciendo poco a poco el rostro de Edward Masen, el rostro que vería al otro lado de su mesa en el futuro, si él decidía quedarse. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que la fascinaban la forma de su mandíbula, el contorno definido de su nariz, la delgadez de sus mejillas, el color oscuro de sus ojos. Cuando él alzó la vista y la pilló observándolo, se volvió hacia los fogones.

—¿Fritos, duros o revueltos?

Se le paralizaron las manos al oír la pregunta. En la cárcel eran siempre revueltos, y sabían a periódico húmedo. Que le dieran a elegir le parecía increíble.

—Fritos.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras se lavaba y se peinaba, oyó el chisporroteo de los huevos en la sartén, algo que rara vez había oído, ya que había vivido en barracones y furgones casi toda su vida en libertad. Sonidos. A lo largo de la vida había oído muchas ruedas traqueteando y muchos hombres roncando. Puertas de barrotes cerrándose, voces de hombre, lavadoras.

Tras él, los niños parloteaban y reían, y golpeaban el suelo con cucharas de madera. Los aros de la cocina hicieron un ruido metálico. Las cenizas se desplomaron. Un tronco crepitó. El caldero silbó. Una madre dijo: «A desayunar, niños. Sentaos en vuestras sillas.»

Los olores de esa cocina bastaban para que un hombre se ahogara en su propia saliva. En la cárcel, los dos que predominaban eran el de desinfectante y el de orina, y la comida tenía tan poco aroma como sabor.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa, Edward se quedó mirando la cantidad de comida que contenía su plato: tres huevos... ¡tres! Fritos, como a él le gustaban. Gachas, panceta, café caliente y una tostada con mermelada de mora.

Isabella vio que vacilaba, vio que tenía las manos en los muslos como si le diera miedo empezar.

—Coma —ordenó, y empezó a partir un huevo para el pequeño Alec.

Como la noche anterior, Edward comió sin poderse creer su buena suerte.

Estaba a la mitad cuando se percató de que ella sólo se tomaba una tostada. Se detuvo con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella—. ¿No le gusta algo?

—No. ¡No! Es... Bueno, es el mejor desayuno que he tomado en mi vida. Pero ¿usted no come?

—La comida no me sienta bien a esta hora de la mañana.

No concebía que alguien no comiera si había abundancia de alimentos. ¿Le habría dado su parte?

—Pero...

—Es normal en las mujeres cuando están embarazadas —explicó.

—¡Oh...! —Dirigió la mirada hacia su tripa y, rápidamente, la desvió.

«¡Será posible! —pensó Isabella—. ¡Pero si se ha ruborizado!» Y, por la razón que fuera, eso le gustó.

...

Después de desayunar, Bella le hizo sentar en una silla en el centro de la cocina y le ató un paño de cocina al cuello. Cuando lo tocó, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Escuchó el tijereteo, notó cómo el peine le rascaba el cuero cabelludo y cerró los ojos para saborear cada movimiento de los nudillos de Isabella en su cabeza. Se estremeció y dejó las manos apoyadas en los muslos, cubiertas por el trapo.

Isabella vio que se le cerraban los ojos.

—¿Está a gusto? —preguntó.

—Sí, señora —respondió tras abrirlos de golpe.

—No se ponga tenso —dijo Bella, a la vez que le empujaba con suavidad un hombro—. Relájese.

Después de eso, trabajó en silencio, dejándolo disfrutar del placer tranquilamente.

Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar bajo las primeras manos de una mujer que lo tocaban cariñosamente desde hacía más de seis años. Notó cómo le cortaba el pelo alrededor de las orejas, en la nuca, y se fue olvidando de cuanto lo rodeaba. Por favor..., qué bien se estaba así...

Cuando Isabella terminó de cortarle el pelo, tuvo que despertarlo.

—¿Mmm...? —Levantó la cabeza y se espabiló de golpe, consternado al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido—. ¡Oh!... Me debo de haber...

—Ya está —anunció Bella, quitándole con un movimiento rápido el paño de cocina.

Se levantó para mirarse en el espejito redondo que había cerca del fregadero. Tenía el pelo un poquito más largo sobre la oreja derecha que sobre la izquierda, pero, en general, el corte de pelo era mucho mejor que el esquilado de la cárcel.

—Ha quedado muy bien, señora — comentó mientras se tocaba una patilla con los nudillos. Volvió la cabeza para mirarla—. Gracias. Y también por el desayuno.

Siempre que le daba las gracias, ella se hacía la sueca, como si no hubiera hecho nada.

—Tiene una buena mata de pelo, señor Masen —dijo, barriendo el suelo sin levantar la vista—. Stefan tenía poco, y muy fino. También se lo cortaba a él. —Cruzó como un pato la cocina en busca de un recogedor—. Me ha gustado volverlo a hacer. Y también me ha gustado volver a oler el jabón de afeitar.

¿En serio? Creía que él era el único al que le gustaban esas cosas. O quizás estaba siendo amable con él para que se sintiera cómodo. Quiso devolverle el favor.

—Deje que la ayude —se ofreció cuando Isabella se agachó para recoger el pelo castaño del suelo.

—Ya casi estoy. Pero no me importaría si se encargara de dar de comer a los cerdos.

Se enderezó y sus ojos se encontraron. Edward vio duda en los de ella. Era la primera tarea que le pedía que hiciera, y no era demasiado agradable. Pero lo que le hubiera resultado desagradable a cualquier hombre era sinónimo de libertad para Edward Masen. Ella le había dado de comer, le había dejado la navaja de afeitar de su marido, había compartido su fuego y su mesa con él, y lo había dejado dormido con un peine y unas tijeras. Abrió los labios mientras una vocecita interior lo apremiaba: «Dilo, Masen. ¿Temes que crea que eres menos hombre si lo haces?»

—Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan a gusto mientras me cortaban el pelo.

Isabella lo comprendió perfectamente. Ella también había vivido mucho tiempo en un mundo sin amor, sin contacto físico. Parecía mentira que una frase tan sencilla pudiera generar tanta comprensión mutua.

—Bueno, pues me alegro.

—En la cárcel...

—En la cárcel, ¿qué? —quiso saber, mirándolo a los ojos.

No debería haber empezado a hablar, pero aquella mujer tenía algo que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, que hacía que quisiera confiarle sus secretos más dolorosos.

—En la cárcel usan esas maquinillas zumbadoras que te cortan casi todo el pelo, de manera que te sientes... —Desvió la mirada, reacio a terminar la frase, después de todo.

—¿Te sientes cómo? —lo animó Bella.

—Desnudo —sentenció, tras observar el pelo del recogedor.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Como notaba lo mucho que le había costado admitir semejante cosa, Isabella acercó la mano para tocarle el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él le tomó el recogedor de las manos y vertió su contenido en el hogar.

—Voy a encargarme de los cerdos —anunció, con lo que el momento de intimidad terminó.

Garrett accedió a enseñar a Edward dónde estaban los cerdos, e Isabella les dio un cubo medio lleno de leche e instrucciones para alimentarlos.

—¡Para los cerdos! —exclamó Edward, horrorizado.

¿Él había pasado hambre la mayoría de su vida y esa mujer daba leche recién ordeñada a los cerdos?

—Herbert da más de la que podemos consumir, y el camión de la leche no puede llegar hasta aquí, por lo mal que está el camino. Además, no quiero que la gente del pueblo venga a husmear por aquí. Désela a los cerdos.

A Edward le partía el corazón el tener que llevarse la leche de la casa.

Garrett lo guio, aunque Edward hubiese podido localizar la pocilga por el olor. Mientras cruzaba el patio aprovechó para ver mejor el camino. Estaba realmente en muy mal estado.

Pero la señora Swan tenía una mula y, si había una mula, también tenía que haber herramientas que se le pudieran enganchar. Y, si no había herramientas, usaría una pala él solo. El camino tenía que estar transitable para poder llevarse los trastos viejos. Pero no pensaba deshacerse de ellos como si fueran basura, sino venderlos como chatarra. Ahora que Estados Unidos suministraba material de guerra a Inglaterra, pronto la chatarra valdría mucho. Esa mujer tenía una mina de oro en casa y ni siquiera lo sabía.

El camino no era lo único en mal estado; a la luz del día, el patio ofrecía un aspecto deplorable. Edificios ruinosos que parecía posible derribar de una patada. Los que todavía podrían aguantar varios años necesitaban urgentemente una capa de pintura. El silo de mazorcas estaba lleno de trastos: barriles, cajones de embalaje, rollos de alambre de espino oxidado, maderos combados. Edward no comprendía cómo la puerta del gallinero no se había caído aún. El olor, cuando se acercaron a él, era espantoso. No era extraño que las gallinas durmieran entre los trastos esparcidos por el suelo. Pasó junto a montones de piezas de maquinaria y latas de pintura vacías, aunque no alcanzaba a imaginarse dónde se habría usado esa pintura. La cabra parecía tener su dormidero en una camioneta abandonada con la tapicería arrancada a mordiscos. Edward pensó, asombrado, que allí había trabajo suficiente para mantener ocupado a un hombre las veinticuatro horas del día un año entero.

Garrett, que trotaba a su lado, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Ahí— dijo, señalando la estructura que recordaba un cobertizo para secar tabaco.

—¿Qué pasa ahí?

—Ahí es donde está la comida para los cerdos.

Lo condujo hacia un edificio lleno de toda clase de cosas, desde sopa hasta frutos secos, sólo que, esta vez, eran cosas útiles. Evidentemente, Swan no se había limitado a reunir trastos. ¿Hacía trueques? ¿Negociaba con esas cosas? Las latas de pintura estaban llenas. Los rollos de alambre de espino, nuevos. En el abarrotado edificio había muebles, herramientas, sillas de montar, una rotativa, cajas de huevos, correas para polea, cañas de pescar sin carrete, el guardabarros de un Ford modelo A, un maniquí de modista, un barril lleno de pistones, cestas, una caldera, cencerros, botellas para almacenar aguardiente casero, muelles de colchón... y Dios sabía cuántas cosas más.

Garrett señaló un saco de arpillera que descansaba en el suelo sucio, junto a una lata de café oxidada.

—Dos —soltó, levantando tres dedos, y se tuvo que doblar uno con la otra mano.

—¿Dos?

—Mamá mezcla dos con la leche.

Edward se agachó despacio junto a Garrett, abrió el saco y sonrió al observar lo que había en su interior, mientras el niño se seguía sujetando el dedo doblado.

—¿Quieres echarlo por mí?

Garrett asintió con tanta fuerza que el pelo le dio bandazos hacia delante y hacia atrás. Llenó la lata, pero no logró sacarla del fondo del saco, de modo que Edward se apresuró a ayudarlo. Al verterla en la leche, la mezcla soltó un fuerte olor a grano. Una vez hubieron echado la segunda lata, Garrett fue a un rincón a buscar un listón.

—Tienes que removerlo.

Edward empezó a hacerlo mientras Garrett lo observaba con las manos dentro del peto del pantalón.

—Sé remover muy bien —soltó al cabo de un rato.

—¿Ah, sí? —Edward sonreía para sus adentros.

El pelo de Garrett volvió a dar bandazos hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—¡Qué suerte! Porque empezaba a cansarme, ¿sabes?

Aunque Garrett sujetaba fuertemente el listón con ambas manos, necesitó la ayuda de Edward. Este no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver cómo el niño se mordía el labio inferior y se esforzaba para mover el palo con la escasa fuerza de sus bracitos. Se arrodilló entonces detrás del pequeño y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos para mezclar juntos la comida para los cerdos.

—¿Ayudas todos los días a tu mamá a hacer esto?

—Casi. Es que se cansa. Sobre todo, recojo huevos.

—¿Dónde?

—En todas partes.

—¿En todas partes?

—Por el patio. Sé dónde les gusta más a las gallinas. Te lo puedo enseñar.

—¿Ponen muchos huevos?

Garrett se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tu mamá los vende?

—Sí.

—¿En el pueblo?

—En la carretera. Los deja ahí, y la gente deja el dinero en una lata. No le gusta ir al pueblo.

—¿Y eso?

Garrett se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—¿Tiene algún amigo?

—Sólo mi papá. Pero se murió.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Y lo siento mucho, Garrett.

—¿Sabes qué hizo el pequeño Alec un día?

—¿Qué?

—Se comió un gusano.

Hasta ese momento, Edward no se había dado cuenta de que, para un niño de cuatro años, el hecho de que un hermano se comiera un gusano era más importante que la muerte de un padre. Soltó una carcajada y le alborotó el pelo. Era tan suave como parecía.

«Este crío podría llegar a gustarme mucho», pensó.

Una vez alimentados los cerdos, se detuvieron para aclarar el cubo en la bomba de agua. A su alrededor había una amplia zona enfangada sin una sola tabla que la cubriera para evitar mancharse.

Por supuesto, Garrett acabó con las botas enlodadas. Cuando regresaron a la casa, su madre lo riñó.

—¡Quieto ahí y límpiate las suelas antes de entrar, hijo!

—Es culpa mía, señora —intervino, Edward—. Lo llevé donde está la bomba de agua.

—¿Ah, sí? Oh, vaya... —Bella ocultó su enfado de inmediato y echó un vistazo fuera. Cuando volvió a hablar, en la voz se le notaba el abatimiento—. Ya sé que está todo hecho un asco. Pero bueno, ya se habrá dado cuenta.

Edward se caló el sombrero hasta las cejas y se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón sin decir nada. Cuando Isabella vio con el rabillo del ojo que recorría la granja con la mirada, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, el corazón le lanzó una advertencia:

«Se va a ir corriendo. Saldrá por piernas cuando lo haya visto todo a plena luz del día.»

Pero, una vez más, él veía las posibilidades. Y no se iría de aquel lugar por nada del mundo a no ser que se lo pidieran.

—Creo que habría que limpiar un poco el gallinero —se limitó a decir en un tono comedido, sin apartar los ojos del patio.


	6. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Salieron a dar una vuelta cuando el sol ya se había alzado por encima de los árboles, a media mañana de un día verde y dorado de verano. Edward no había paseado nunca con una mujer y sus hijos. Aquello tenía un atractivo extraño, inesperado. Observó cómo trataba a los niños, cómo cargaba al pequeño Alec en una cadera, de modo que el niño le aplastaba el blusón con el talón. Cómo, al dejar el porche, se volvía hacia Garrett para animarlo:

—Vamos, cielo, ve tú delante.

Y le ayudaba a bajar el último peldaño. Cómo observaba al niño correr delante de ellos con una sonrisa como si no hubiera visto nunca su cabellera rubia ni su pantalón con peto de rayas. Cómo unía las manos bajo el trasero de Alec, se echaba hacia atrás para inspirar hondo mirando al cielo y exclamaba: «¡Madre mía, qué delicia de día!» Cómo advertía a Garrett, que seguía delante, que tuviera cuidado con un alambre que había en la hierba. Cómo arrancaba una hoja y se la daba a Alec, y dejaba luego que le tocara la nariz con ella y fingía que le hacía cosquillas, lo que hacía reír al pequeño.

Edward la observaba embelesado. ¡Menuda madre! Siempre hablaba con cariño. Siempre encontraba algo positivo que decir. Siempre estaba pendiente de sus hijos. Siempre les hacía sentir importantes. Nadie había hecho sentir nunca a Edward importante, sino como un estorbo.

La observó disimuladamente y pudo fijarse mejor en su voluminosa barriga, realzada por la pierna del bebé. Garrett había dicho que su madre se cansaba. Al recordar las palabras del niño, Edward se planteó ofrecerse a llevar al pequeño, pero se sentía perdido con Alec. No sabría cómo lograr que le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz ni cómo charlar con él. Además, tal vez no quisiera que un desconocido como él tratara a los hijos de Stefan Swan.

Se dirigieron a la parte posterior de la casa, donde el paño de cocina ondeaba en una cuerda de tender que oscilaba entre unos postes apuntalados con tirantes de madera. Había más trastos viejos al otro lado, antes de llegar a los árboles: pinos, robles, nogales y demás. Pasaron unos gorriones volando de un árbol a otro, e Isabella los siguió con un dedo.

—Mirad. Gorriones de ceja blanca —les dijo.

Un cenzontle los sobrevoló y fue a posarse en una rama muerta. Isabella también lo señaló y dijo qué pájaro era. El sol centelleaba en las cabecitas rubias de los niños y confería al vestido de su madre un tono más vivo aún. Siguieron un camino abierto por el paso de unas ruedas hacía cierto tiempo. Algunas veces Garrett saltaba balanceando mucho los brazos. El pequeño Alec echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y miraba el cielo con la mano apoyada en el hombro de su madre. ¡Eran tan felices! Edward no había visto demasiada gente feliz en su vida. Era fascinante.

A poca distancia de la casa, llegaron a una colina orientada al este y cubierta de hileras de árboles frutales.

—Esto de aquí es el huerto de árboles frutales —anunció Isabella, recorriéndolo con la mirada.

—Es grande —comentó Edward.

—Y no ha visto ni la mitad. Aquí están los melocotoneros. Allá abajo hay un grupo de manzanos y de perales... y también de naranjos, Stefan tuvo la idea de intentar plantar naranjos, pero no le fue demasiado bien. —Sonrió melancólica—. Estamos demasiado al norte.

Edward salió del camino e inspeccionó la fruta.

—Puede que hubiera convenido fumigarlos.

—Sí —coincidió Isabella, a la vez que acariciaba sin darse cuenta la espalda del bebé—. Stefan planeaba hacerlo, pero murió en abril y no tuvo ocasión.

«Esos árboles meridionales deberían haberse fumigado mucho antes del mes de abril», pensó Edward, pero se abstuvo de decirlo. Siguieron adelante.

—¿Cuántos años tienen esos árboles?

—No lo sé exactamente. El padre de Stefan plantó la mayoría. Todos, salvo los naranjos, como ya le he dicho. También hay manzanos, prácticamente de todas las variedades imaginables, pero nunca me he aprendido los nombres. El padre de Stefan sabía mucho de eso, pero murió antes de que yo me casara con su hijo. También se dedicaba a la compraventa de objetos de segunda mano, como Stefan. Iba a subastas y comerciaba con quienquiera que fuera. Aunque no parecía haber ninguna razón para ello. —Calló un instante y preguntó de golpe—: ¿Ha probado los membrillos? Son esas frutas de ahí.

—Son ácidos como los ruibarbos.

—Pero se puede hacer un pastel delicioso con ellos.

—Eso no lo sabía.

—Me imagino que le apetecería probarlo.

—Supongo que sí —respondió, mirándola de reojo.

—Le iría bien cubrir esos huesos con algo de grasa, señor Masen.

Fijó los ojos en los membrilleros y se bajó tanto la parte delantera del ala del sombrero que dejó de ver el horizonte. Gracias a Dios, Isabella cambió de tema.

—¿Y dónde los comió?

—En California.

—¿En California? —Alzó los ojos para mirarlo con la cabeza ladeada—. ¿Ha estado allí?

—Recolecté fruta allí un verano, cuando era un crío.

—¿Vio a alguna estrella de cine?

—¿Estrella de cine? —No se le habría ocurrido nunca que esa mujer supiera algo sobre las estrellas de cine—. No. ¿Ha visto usted a alguna? —preguntó, mirándola.

—¿Cómo voy a haber visto a ninguna estrella de cine si ni siquiera he visto nunca una película? —rio Bella.

—¿Nunca?

—Pero oía hablar de ellas a los niños en el colegio —contestó, tras negar con la cabeza.

Edward hubiese querido prometerle llevarla al cine algún día, pero ¿de dónde iba a sacar el dinero? Y aunque lo hubiese tenido, en Whitney no había ningún cine. Y además, ella no iba nunca al pueblo.

—En California, las estrellas de cine sólo están en Hollywood, y hace frío en las zonas montañosas. Y el mar está sucio. Apesta.

Isabella se percató de que iba a costarle mucho lograr que dejara de verlo todo tan negro.

—¿Es usted siempre tan alegre?

Edward tenía ganas de bajarse todavía más el ala del sombrero, pero de hacerlo no hubiera podido ver por dónde andaba.

—Bueno, California no es como usted se imagina.

—¿Sabe qué? Creo que no me importaría que sonriera más a menudo.

—¿De qué? —soltó Edward con una expresión huraña.

—Diría que eso va a tener que averiguarlo usted mismo, señor Masen. —Hizo que el bebé le deslizara por la cadera hasta llegar al suelo—. Madre mía, Alec, cada vez pesas más, de verdad. Ven, dale la mano a mamá y te enseñaré algo.

Le mostró cosas en las que Edward no se hubiese fijado nunca, como una rama con la forma de la pata de un perro.

—Nadie, por mucho que talle, podría hacer algo más bonito —aseguró.

O un sitio donde algún animalito se había resguardado en la hierba y había dejado varias vainas vacías.

—Si yo fuera un ratón, me encantaría vivir aquí, en este huerto que huele tan bien, ¿no te parece? —comentó al pequeño.

Luego el objeto de atención fue un saltamontes verde camuflado sobre una brizna de hierba más verde aún.

—Hay que mirarlo de cerca para ver que está haciendo ese ruido con las alas —explicó.

Y después, entre los árboles adyacentes, un magnolio con una cavidad a la altura de la cabeza donde se unían sus ramas y donde había arraigado un segundo árbol: un pequeño roble que crecía robusto y sano.

—¿Cómo llegó ahí? —quiso saber Garrett.

—¿Cómo crees?

—No sé.

Se puso en cuclillas junto a sus hijos, con la mirada puesta en los dos árboles.

—Bueno, en este bosque vivía un búho muy sabio, y una tarde, cuando oscurecía, vino y le hice esa misma pregunta. Le dije: «¿Por qué ese roblecillo crece en ese magnolio?» —Sonrió a Garrett—. ¿Sabes qué me dijo?

—No.

Garrett miraba a su madre perplejo. Ella descansó el trasero en el suelo y se quedó sentada como una india, arrancando la corteza de un palo con la uña del pulgar mientras seguía hablando.

—Bueno, me contó que, hace años, vivían aquí un par de ardillas. Una de ellas era muy trabajadora y todos los días llevaba bellotas hasta esa pequeña cavidad del árbol, allá arriba. —La señaló con el palo—. La otra ardilla, en cambio, era perezosa. Se pasaba el día tumbada boca arriba en esa rama de ahí —comentó, a la vez que señalaba de nuevo, esta vez un pino cercano—. Usaba la cola de almohada y observaba con las piernas cruzadas cómo la otra ardilla se preparaba para el invierno. Esperó hasta que hubo tantas bellotas que la cavidad estaba a punto de rebosar. Entonces, cuando la ardilla trabajadora fue a buscar una última bellota, la perezosa se subió ahí y comió, comió y comió hasta que se las terminó todas. Estaba tan llena que se sentó en la rama y soltó un eructo tan fuerte que se cayó de espaldas.

Entonces, Isabella inspiró hondo, se sujetó las rodillas con las manos y eructó con fuerza para caer hacia atrás con los brazos abiertos. Edward sonrió. Garrett se rio. El pequeño Alec chilló, encantado.

—Pero no fue tan divertido; después de todo —prosiguió Isabella con los ojos puestos en el cielo.

Garrett se quedó serio y se inclinó parar mirarla directamente a la cara.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

—Porque, al caer, se golpeó la cabeza con una rama y se mató.

Garrett se golpeó él mismo la cabeza y cayó hacia atrás espatarrado en la hierba, al lado de su madre, con los ojos cerrados, sin dejar de retorcerse. Isabella se incorporó y sentó a Alec en su regazo.

—Entonces, cuando la ardillita trabajadora regresó con la última bellota entre los dientes, subió y vio que todas las que tenía ahí habían desaparecido. Abrió la boca para gritar, y esa última bellota cayó en el hueco, debajo de las cáscaras de bellota que había dejado la ardilla golosa. —Garrett se incorporó a su vez. La historia había despertado de nuevo su interés—. Sabía que no podía pasar aquí el invierno, porque ya había recogido todas las bellotas que había en kilómetros a la redonda. Así que dejó su acogedor nido y no regresó aquí hasta que ya era vieja. Tanto, que le costaba subir y bajar de los robles como antes. Pero recordaba el nido en el magnolio, cálido, seco y seguro, y subió para poder recordar viejos tiempos. ¿Y con qué creéis que se encontró?

—¿Con el roble que crece ahí? —sugirió el niño mayor.

—Sí, señor —respondió Bella mientras apartaba el pelo de la frente de Garrett con los dedos—. Un pequeño roble con tantas bellotas que la ardillita no tuvo que volver a subir y bajar nunca más de un árbol, porque todas le crecían alrededor de la cabeza, justo ahí, en su acogedor y cálido nido.

—¡Cuéntame otra historia!

—No. Tenemos que seguir y enseñar al señor Masen el resto de la granja. —Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Alec—. Vamos, niños. Garrett, toma la otra mano de Alec. Venga, señor Masen —dijo con la cabeza vuelta hacia él—. Se nos está haciendo tarde.

Edward se rezagó para observar cómo ascendían despacio por el camino, los tres juntos, tomados de la mano. Isabella llevaba la parte trasera del vestido arrugada de haber estado sentada en la hierba húmeda, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba ocupada señalando pájaros, riendo en voz baja, hablando con los niños con su acento sureño. Sintió nostalgia de la madre que no había conocido, de la mano que no había tomado, de los cuentos que no le habían contado. Por un instante, imaginó que había tenido una madre como Isabella Swan. Todo niño debería tener una madre como ella.

«Diría que eso va a tener que averiguarlo usted mismo, señor Masen.»

Esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza mientras avanzaban, y se encontró mirando hacia atrás, hacia el roble que crecía sobre el magnolio, y comprendiendo lo raro que era.

Pasado un rato, llegaron a una doble hilera de colmenas deterioradas y desatendidas a lo largo del borde del huerto de árboles frutales. Rebuscó en su mente lo que sabía sobre las abejas, pero no encontró nada. Vio las colmenas como una posible fuente de ingresos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Isabella las esquivaba, recordó que su marido había muerto mientras se encargaba de ellas y que estaba enterrado en algún lugar del huerto. Pero no vio ninguna tumba, y ella no le señaló ninguna. A pesar del modo en que Swan había muerto, Edward se sintió atraído por las colmenas, por los pocos insectos que zumbaban a su alrededor, y por la fragancia de la fruta, aunque tuviera gusanos, que el sol de las once calentaba. Se preguntó por el hombre que había estado ahí antes que él, un hombre que no conservaba nada, que no acababa nada y que, al parecer, tampoco se preocupaba nunca por nada. ¿Cómo podía dejar un hombre que las cosas se deterioraran de aquella forma? ¿Cómo podía un hombre que tenía la suerte de poseer cosas, tantas cosas, preocuparse tan poco por el estado en que éstas estaban? Edward podía contar en diez segundos la cantidad de cosas que había tenido en su vida: un caballo, una silla de montar, ropa, una navaja de afeitar. Aceleró el paso para alcanzar a Isabella Swan mientras se preguntaba si sería una soñadora incorregible como su marido.

Llegaron a un bosquecillo de pacanas que parecía prometedor, con sus árboles cargados de frutos verdes, y en el camino que subía a la siguiente colina se encontraron con un tractor que les bloqueaba el paso.

—¿Qué es eso? —A Edward se le iluminaron los ojos.

—El viejo Steel Mule de Stefan— explicó Bella mientras Edward daba lentamente una vuelta al vehículo medio oxidado—. Aquí dejó de funcionar, y aquí lo dejó.

Era un modelo G, pero no estaba seguro del año, tal vez del 26 o del 27. Delante tenía dos ruedas de acero y, en la parte trasera, a cada lado, tres ruedas de distinto tamaño, ordenadas de menor a mayor y rodeadas por una cadena articulada de eslabones dentados por la parte exterior. Los dientes estaban desgastados, algunos tanto que incluso habían desaparecido. Echó un vistazo al motor y dudó de que volviera a emitir nunca ningún ruido.

—Sé algo de motores, pero creo que éste está muerto.

Siguieron adelante para llegar al extremo opuesto de la granja y volver después a la casa por otro camino. Pasaron por campos de rastrojos y por arboledas, y cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima de un montículo, Edward se paró en seco, se echó hacia atrás el sombrero y soltó un grito ahogado.

—Madre mía —murmuró.

Al otro lado había un auténtico cementerio de cocinas económicas, que se oxidaban en medio de una hierba lo bastante alta como para doblarse con el viento.

—Hay unas cuántas, ¿eh? —Isabella se detuvo a su lado—. Daba la impresión de que cada semana se traía una a casa. Le dije: «Stefan, ¿qué vas a hacer con todas esas cocinas viejas si hoy en día todo el mundo se está pasando a las de gas y a las de queroseno?» Pero siguió trayéndolas aquí cada vez que se enteraba de que alguien se la cambiaba.

Debía de haber quinientas, de un naranja tan subido como la carretera a Whitney.

—Madre mía —repitió Edward, que se quitó el sombrero y se rascó la cabeza mientras imaginaba lo que costaría volver a llevárselas de ahí.

Isabella observó su perfil, claramente recortado contra el cielo azul, con el sombrero echado hacia atrás. ¿Se atrevía a contarle lo demás? Decidió que sería mejor hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, iba a enterarse de todos modos.

—Pues espere a ver los coches.

Edward se volvió para mirarla. Después de todo lo que había visto, nada podía sorprenderlo.

—¿Coches?

—Todos ellos destrozados. Peor que el tractor.

Tras contemplar un buen rato las cocinas con los brazos en jarras, Edward suspiró.

—Bueno, acabemos con esto de una vez —soltó, tras volver a calarse bien el sombrero.

Los coches estaban situados inmediatamente detrás de los árboles que rodeaban los edificios anexos (habían descrito un círculo casi completo por los terrenos de la granja) y formaban un revoltijo de puertas abiertas y techos combados entre los hierbajos. Se acercaron a los restos sin cristales de un viejo Whippet de 1928. Las ruedas sin llantas y el parachoques delantero estaban cubiertos de madreselva. En el estribo trasero, un pájaro había anidado al abrigo del guardabarros.

—¿Puedo conducirlo? —preguntó Garrett con ilusión.

—Claro que sí. ¿Quieres llevar contigo al pequeño Alec?

—Ven, Alec. —Garrett tomó la mano de su hermano, se abrió paso por la hierba y ayudó al pequeño a subirse. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y empezaron a botar en los destrozados asientos. Garrett giraba el volante a izquierda y derecha mientras hacía ruidos de motor con la boca.

Cuando Isabella y Edward se acercaron, sujetó con más fuerza aún el volante. Alec, que quería imitar a su hermano, sacó la lengua y sopló, con lo que lanzó gotitas de saliva a una telaraña que colgaba sobre el salpicadero.

Isabella se situó junto a la puerta abierta y se echó a reír. Cuanto más reía, más botaban e imitaban un motor los niños. Cuanto más botaban e imitaban un motor, con más energía movía Garrett el volante.

—¿Adónde vais, chicos? —preguntó Bella, que había cruzado los brazos en la parte inferior del hueco de la ventanilla y se había inclinado hacia delante con el mentón apoyado en una muñeca.

—¡A Atlanta! —chilló Garrett.

—¡A Lanta! —repitió Alec como un lorito.

—¿A Atlanta? —bromeó su madre—. ¿Y qué vais a hacer allí cuando lleguéis?

—No sé. —Garrett conducía a toda pastilla, de modo que el viejo volante giraba rápidamente entre sus manos pecosas.

—¿Podríais llevarme?

—¡No podemos parar; vamos demasiado deprisa!

—¿Y si me subo al estribo cuando paséis?

—¡Muy bien!

—¡Ay! —Isabella saltó hacia atrás y se sujetó el pie con la mano—. ¡Has pasado con el coche por encima de mi pie, jovencito!

—¡Iiiiii! —chilló Garrett, pisando el pedal del freno a fondo con su rechoncho piececito para parar el coche—. Suba, señora.

Isabella se hizo la ofendida. Levantó la nariz y volvió la cabeza.

—Ahora no quiero. No, después de haberme pasado por encima del pie de esa forma. Supongo que ya encontraré a alguien que no sea tan imprudente al volante. Pero puedes preguntar al señor Masen si necesita que lo lleves al pueblo. Lleva un buen rato andando y debe de estar hecho polvo. ¿No es así, señor Masen? —Lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa torcida.

Edward no había jugado nunca a estas cosas. Cuando todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta, se sintió fatal y carente de imaginación. Buscó frenéticamente algo que decir y, de golpe, se le ocurrió una genialidad:

—La próxima vez, chicos —dijo y, tras levantar una bota raspada por encima de la hierba, añadió—: Acabo de comprarme este par de botas y tengo que gastarlas un poco antes del baile del sábado por la noche.

—Está bien, señor. ¡Ruuuum, ruuuuum!

El ruido de motor estuvo acompañado de más salpicaduras de saliva, y de más carcajadas de Isabella Swan. A Edward y a ella los iluminaban las motas de luz que dejaba pasar un gran roble y tenían la hierba y la madreselva hasta las rodillas. Edward se sintió como si volviera a ser un niño, experimentando las alegrías que no había vivido la primera vez. Hacía calor y el aire olía a hierba, y de momento no parecía necesario apresurarse o planear nada, desear o lamentar nada. Bastaba con ver a los dos chiquillos rubios conduciendo hacia Atlanta en un Whippet de 1928.

Isabella dejó de reír, pero siguió sonriendo mientras observaba a Edward. Éste se había apoyado en el coche con el peso sobre un pie y los brazos cruzados. El sol le iluminaba la punta de la nariz. Sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa auténtica.

—Vaya, míralo —dijo en voz baja.

Edward alzó los ojos y vio que Isabella le miraba la boca. Así que lo había logrado; le había hecho sonreír. Esa sonrisa era tan vigorizante como la tripa llena y no la ocultó, sino que la dirigió a Isabella Swan.

—Se siente bien uno, ¿verdad? —le comentó ésta.

—Sí, señora— respondió Edward en voz baja mientras los ojos castaños se le enternecían al encontrarse con los verdes de ella.

Isabella vio el placer en sus ojos y sonrió, emocionada, porque los niños y ella lo habían propiciado. ¡Por Dios, lo que mejoraba una sonrisa el rostro de Edward Masen! Los ojos achinados, los párpados entrecerrados y los labios relajados habían acabado con su inexpresividad.

«Ahora que sé que puedo hacerle sonreír, estoy segura de que podría llevarme bien con este hombre.»

Los ojos de Edward Masen se dirigieron de la boca a la tripa de Isabella en un lento recorrido. Ella se mantuvo impávida bajo su atenta mirada, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. «Hasta que la muerte os separe» era mucho tiempo, así que decidió dejarlo mirar para que pudiera decidirse. Ella haría lo mismo. Nunca le había importado nada el aspecto de la gente. Pero Edward Masen, relajado y sonriente, era atractivo, de eso no había ninguna duda. Y, en ese momento, que la observara la hizo sentirse incómoda. Edward alzó la vista y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Isabella se ruborizó para sus adentros.

—¿Sabe qué, señora Swan?

El grito de Alec lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó entonces Edward, que se había vuelto hacia el niño.

Garrett chilló de dolor y de miedo.

—¡Dios mío, sáquelos de ahí! —gritó Edward, y pasó a la acción. Se abalanzó hacia el coche y sacó a Garrett tirándole del brazo—. ¡Corre! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Hay abejas!

Un montón de ellas zumbaba alrededor de la cabeza de Edward. Cuando se agachó hacia Alec, que no dejaba de dar alaridos, una le picó en el cuello y otra en la muñeca. Para cuando lo hubo sacado del coche, había abejas por todas partes. Sin hacer caso de las picaduras, las alejó de Alec con el sombrero de vaquero. Isabella y Garrett salieron corriendo, pero cuando Edward los alcanzaba, Garrett tropezó y se cayó de bruces, gritando. Edward lo recogió y siguió corriendo. Tenía las piernas más largas que Isabella y pronto la dejó atrás. Se detuvo, vacilante, y se volvió. Tras él, Isabella corría como podía, sujetándose la barriga con una mano y agitando el aire por encima de la cabeza con la otra. Las abejas eran más numerosas que antes y emitían un zumbido enojado.

—¡Señora Swan! —gritó.

—¡Corra, lléveselos! —bramó Isabella—. ¡No me espere!

Edward vio el terror en sus ojos y se quedó quieto, indeciso.

—¡Váyase! —gritó Isabella.

Una abeja se posó en el brazo de Alec. El pequeño chilló y empezó a retorcerse como un loco en el brazo de Edward. Este se volvió y salió disparado como una bala camino arriba, con los niños chillando y dando brincos. Cuando dejó atrás el enjambre, se detuvo, jadeante, y se giró justo a tiempo de ver cómo Isabella tropezaba y se caía de bruces. El corazón pareció salírsele por la boca. Dejó a los niños en mitad del camino y les ordenó que le esperaran. Luego, regresó corriendo hacia Isabella sin prestar atención a los alaridos que oía a su espalda. Corrió más rápido que nunca en su vida, hacia la mujer que se daba lentamente la vuelta y trataba de levantarse. Estaba sentada sobre una cadera con los ojos cerrados, balanceándose, sujetándose la tripa.

«¡Oh! ¡La madre que me parió! ¡Por favor, Dios mío, que no le pase nada!», rezó Edward del único modo que sabía. Al llegar a su lado, puso una rodilla en el suelo y alargó la mano hacia ella.

—Señora Swan... —jadeó.

—Los niños —dijo Bella tras abrir los ojos—. ¿Están bien los niños?

—Asustados, más que nada. —Se quitó el sombrero y lo agitó enojado para ahuyentar dos abejas que zumbaban sobre la cabeza de Isabella—. ¡Fuera de aquí, hijas de puta!

Les seguían llegando gritos desde lo alto del camino, así que Edward dirigió una mirada insegura a los niños primero y a Isabella después mientras combatía el pánico. Le sujetó los brazos y la obligó a acostarse de nuevo en el suelo.

—Túmbese aquí un momento. Ya no hay abejas.

—Pero los niños...

—Tienen algunas picaduras, pero deje que chillen un momento. Vamos, acuéstese como le digo —pidió, y cuando ella dejó de resistirse y le obedeció, le puso el sombrero debajo—. Tenga, apoye aquí la cabeza.

Lo hizo, pero tenía unas punzadas en el vientre.

—¿Se ha golpeado en algún sitio al caer? —le preguntó Edward, que se arrodilló ansioso a su lado. No sabía qué tenía que hacer si empezaba a perder el bebé ahí, en medio de ese campo de hierbajos. Observó cómo la barriga se le elevaba y le descendía entre jadeos y se preguntó si debería palpársela para comprobar cómo estaba. ¿Pero para qué? Se apoyó en un talón con las manos apoyadas con aire indeciso en los muslos.

—Estoy bien. ¿Podría encargarse de los niños, por favor?

—Pero está...

—Me quedaré tumbada aquí un rato. Lleve a los niños hasta la bomba de agua y aplíqueles algo de barro en las picaduras lo más rápido que pueda. Eso impedirá que se les hinchen.

—Pero no puedo dejarla aquí sola.

—¡Claro que puede! ¡Haga lo que le digo, Edward Masen! Las picaduras de las abejas podrían matar a Alec si tiene demasiadas, y ya perdí a su padre por culpa de las abejas... ¿No lo comprende?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y Edward se levantó a regañadientes. Echó un vistazo a los dos niños, que seguían sentados lastimosamente en mitad del camino, berreando a voz en grito. Miró después a su madre y la amonestó con un dedo.

—No se mueva hasta que regrese— le advirtió, y salió corriendo de nuevo.

Un momento después, rescataba a los dos pequeños chillones y se los llevaba a toda velocidad.

—¡Maaa-máaaa! ¡Quiero a mi maaa-máaaa! —Garrett tenía varias ronchas en la cara y en las manos. Tenía una oreja colorada e hinchada. Se frotaba los ojos con los puños.

—Tu mamá no puede correr tan rápido como yo. Aguanta y te pondremos algo fresco en las picaduras.

El pequeño Alec, que corría como un poseso, tenía picaduras por todo el cuerpo, incluidas unas cuantas de aspecto muy feo en el cuello. Ya se le habían empezado a hinchar. Al pensar en lo que podría pasar si se hinchaba por dentro tanto como por fuera, Edward aceleró. Intentó pensar de modo racional, recordar si había visto dónde guardaba la señora Swan el cuchillo del pan. Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la larga hoja plateada e imaginó tener que clavarla en la tráquea del pequeño Alec, a través de la piel suave y rosada del pequeño. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo.

«Maldita sea, no permitas que el crío se ahogue. ¿Me oyes? No pienses en eso, Masen, y sigue corriendo. Si grita como un loco, quiere decir que no tiene problemas para respirar.»

El pequeño Alec bramó todo el camino de vuelta. Edward llegó a la zona enlodada junto a la bomba de agua a once kilómetros por hora. El pie izquierdo le resbaló hacia un lado, y el derecho, hacia el otro. Un momento después golpeó el suelo con el trasero con un plaf, y se quedó sentado allí con los dos niños, que no dejaban de berrear a su lado. En el orificio derecho de la nariz del pequeño Alec se formó una burbuja. A Garrett le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas y le mojaban las picaduras de abeja. Edward le sujetó la mano y se la bajó.

—Quieto, no te las frotes —le ordenó mientras empezaba a aplicar el barro frío y resbaladizo a ambos niños a la vez. Alec se resistió con todas sus fuerzas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando las manos de Edward. Pero, al cabo de un rato, todas las ronchas visibles estaban cubiertas. Los gritos se convirtieron en violentos sollozos y, después, cuando los niños se dieron cuenta de que estaban sentados bajo la bomba de agua y les estaban poniendo barro encima, pasaron a ser jadeos de asombro. Edward desabrochó los tirantes de Garrett, le bajó el peto y le levantó la camisa. Le trató varias picaduras de la espalda y la tripa, y quitó después la camisa al pequeño Alec para hacer lo mismo.

—Te han picado muchas —confirmó Edward tras comprobar no haberse dejado ninguna.

—¿Están bien?

El mentón de Edward se alzó de golpe al oír la voz de Isabella, que estaba al borde del charco con el sombrero aplastado de Edward en una mano.

—Creía haberle dicho que no se moviera hasta que pudiera regresar a su lado.

—¿Están bien? —repitió.

—Eso creo. ¿Y usted?

—Eso creo.

—Mamá... —El pequeño alargó las manos hacia ella, pero Edward le impidió moverse.

—Quédate aquí sentado un momento, campeón. Vas a manchar de barro a tu madre.

Entonces, Isabella empezó a reírse entre dientes. Edward la fulminó con la mirada.

—¿De qué se ríe?

—Madre mía, si viera la pinta que tienen los tres. —Se tapó la boca con la mano y se dobló hacia delante, entre carcajadas—. Acabo de fijarme.

Edward se enfureció. ¿Cómo se atrevía a partirse de risa cuando el susto le había acortado la vida cinco años? ¿Cuándo el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le dolían las sienes? ¿Cuándo estaba sentado en el suelo con el barro manchándole los únicos vaqueros que tenía? ¡Y todo por ella y sus hijos!

—¡No tiene nada de gracia, así que deje de regodearse! —exclamó mientras ponía de pie a los dos niños como si fueran palas y hubiera terminado de cavar con ellas. Se levantó con torpeza y se la quedó mirando con las piernas arqueadas, como un bebé con los pañales sucios. Isabella no dejaba de reírse con la boca tapada. ¡Por el amor de Dios, se reía y podía estar abortando en ese mismo instante!

—¿Está loca o qué? —se quejó, más enojado aún.

—Supongo que sí —logró articular Bella entre carcajadas—. Por lo menos, eso es lo que todos dicen, ¿no?

El buen humor de Isabella lo puso furibundo.

—Vaya a la casa y... —empezó a decir, pero no sabía qué aconsejarle. ¿Acaso era él una comadrona?

—Ya voy, señor Masen, ya voy —respondió Isabella, desenfadada. Golpeó con la mano la copa del sombrero y se lo puso, aunque le llegaba hasta debajo de las orejas—. No podía pasar por aquí sin verlos sentados en el barro.

—¡Deje que yo me encargue de ellos! —explotó Edward al ver que iba a llevarse al pequeño Alec—. ¡Vaya a la casa y cuídese!

Isabella se volvió sin dejar de reír y subió el camino andando como un pato.

Esa maldita mujer no tenía el menor sentido común si no se percataba de que debía estar tumbada boca arriba, reposando, después de la caída que había sufrido. Le costaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a vivir con una mujer resuelta que se reía de él siempre que podía. ¿No sabía el susto que le había dado? Ahora que todo había terminado, le temblaban las rodillas. Eso también le daba mucha rabia. ¡Mira que ponerse así por la mujer de otro hombre, y una total desconocida además!

—¿Cuánto tiempo deben llevar puesto el barro? —le gritó con bastante brusquedad.

—Bastará con unos diez minutos— le contestó Isabella—. Prepararé algo para el escozor.

Dejó el sombrero en el peldaño del porche y entró en la casa. Edward descalzó a los niños y dejó que jugaran en el barro. El mismo parecía pesar nueve kilos más con todo el que se le había pegado al trasero. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la casa, pero Isabella permanecía dentro. No sabía si quería que saliera o no. Condenada mujer, parecía mentira que se hubiera quedado ahí plantada riéndose de él mientras intentaba calmar a sus hijos. Y nadie se ponía su sombrero. ¡Nadie!

Dentro de la casa, Isabella empezó a triturar hojas de llantén en un mortero. No conoces realmente a una persona hasta verla enfadada. Acababa de ver a Edward Masen enojado, incluso colérico, y era bastante apacible: buena señal. ¡Menuda estampa, sentado en el charco de barro con los ojos echando chispas! Si se quedaba, dentro de unos años, se reirían de ese momento.

Alzó los ojos y vio algo que la dejó paralizada.

—Mira eso —se murmuró a sí misma.

Edward Masen avanzaba airado hacia la casa con sus dos hijos desnudos en brazos. Se les veían los traseros rosados y rollizos en contraste con los brazos tersos y morenos de Masen, y tenían las frágiles manitas apoyadas en sus fuertes hombros. Andaba a grandes zancadas, pero se movía como si no conociera la prisa. Llevaba la cabeza descubierta, la camisa desabrochada con los faldones ondeando al moverse, y tenía el ceño fruncido. Qué agradable era volver a ver a los niños con un hombre. Los desconocidos los asustaban, pero habían congeniado con Edward Masen en menos de un día. Y, en ese mismo período de tiempo, ella había visto todo lo que necesitaba ver para estar segura de que sería un buen padre, tanto si los hijos eran suyos como si no. Sería tierno con ellos. Y afectuoso.

Observó, oculta entre las sombras de la cocina, cómo se acercaba a la casa y se detenía, inseguro, ante los peldaños del porche. Así que salió, y vio que los pantalones y los faldones de la camisa de Edward goteaban agua.

—¿Se ha lavado con agua fría de la bomba?

—Creía que estaría acostada —dijo, y su voz todavía denotaba disgusto.

—He tenido una o dos punzadas, pero no es nada grave.

—¿No debería verla un médico o algo?

—¡Un médico! —se mofó—. ¿Para qué quiero yo que me vea un médico?

—Podría acercarme al pueblo para ver si encuentro alguno que venga.

—No necesito nada del pueblo y el pueblo no necesita nada de mí. Estaré bien.

Por Dios santo, ¿estaba embarazada de cinco meses y no había ido al médico en todo ese tiempo? Bajó los ojos hacia el plato que sostenía.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó.

—Hojas de llantén trituradas para las picaduras. Pero será mejor que sequemos antes a los niños. ¿Le importa encargarse de uno mientras yo lo hago del otro?

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, ya se había metido en la casa. Un momento después, regresó con dos toallas, lanzó una a Edward y se sentó en el peldaño inferior con la otra. Mientras ella secaba a Garrett, Edward se puso en cuclillas con Alec entre las rodillas.

«Otra primera vez de algo», pensó mientras se lo acercaba con torpeza al cuerpo.

Alec tenía la piel rosada y reluciente, y el pito le asomaba como la barrera en un paso a nivel. Al ver que lo miraba directamente a los ojos, en silencio, Edward le sonrió.

—Vamos a secarte, renacuajo —se aventuró a decir en voz baja.

Esta vez no se sentía tan perdido al hablar con el pequeño. Alec no gritó ni se le resistió, de modo que imaginó que lo estaría haciendo bien. Pronto descubrió que los niños no ayudan demasiado a la hora de bañarse. Alec se limitó, básicamente, a mirarlo con el labio inferior colgando. Tuvo que levantarle los brazos, separarle los dedos, volverle el cuerpo hacia aquí y hacia allá. Le secó todos los rincones, con mucho cuidado en los sitios donde las picaduras tenían peor aspecto. El cuello del niño parecía tan diminuto y tan frágil... Tenía la piel suave y olía mejor que ningún ser humano al que Edward se hubiera acercado en su vida. Sintió un placer inesperado.

Alzó la vista y descubrió que Isabella lo estaba observando.

—¿Cómo le va? —le preguntó con una sonrisa perezosa.

—Nada mal.

—¿Es la primera vez?

—Sí, señora.

—¿No ha tenido hijos?

—No, señora.

—¿No ha estado nunca casado?

—No, señora.

Se quedaron callados mientras seguían secando a los niños. La dulzura que inspiraba la tarea invadió a Edward y disminuyó su enfado con la mujer.

—Me he asustado mucho cuando se ha caído, ¿sabe?

—Yo también me he asustado mucho. —Todavía esbozaba esa sonrisa perezosa.

—No era mi intención gritarle de ese modo.

—No se preocupe. Lo entiendo— aseguró y, tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Supongo que debe de tener frío con esos pantalones mojados.

—Ya se secarán.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, notó algo cálido en la parte interior del muslo. Bajó la vista, gritó y se levantó de golpe. El pequeño Alec, que había permanecido todo el rato entre las rodillas de Edward, arqueó entonces las piernas sin inmutarse y siguió orinando, y podía verse el arco amarillo de líquido salpicando el suelo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Alec, mira lo que has hecho! —Isabella apartó a Garrett a un lado y se levantó del peldaño—. Oh, lo siento, señor Masen —se lamentó mientras dirigía una mirada compungida al muslo de Edward—. El pequeño Alec todavía no sabe usar el orinal y a veces..., bueno, a veces... —tartamudeó, sin saber cómo terminar la frase, sonrojada—. No sabe cuánto lo siento.

—Bueno, ya estaban mojados— comentó Edward, con los pies separados para comprobar los desperfectos.

—Se los lavaré con mucho gusto, y le prestaré algo de Stefan para que pueda ponérselo hasta que estén secos —se ofreció.

Edward levantó la cabeza, y sus miradas se cruzaron. La de Isabella era de consternación; la suya, de asombro. Esbozó una sonrisa con la misma lentitud con la que andaba hasta dibujar una atractiva media luna con los labios. Le entraron unas ganas cada vez mayores de reír hasta que estalló en carcajadas. Y una vez el disgusto de Isabella se hubo convertido en alivio, lo imitó.

Ahí, bajo el sol, se rieron juntos por primera vez mientras los niños, desnudos, alzaban la cabeza para mirarlos.

Cuando terminaron, se había producido un sutil cambio. Siguieron sonrientes mientras un sinfín de posibilidades les pasaba por la cabeza.

—¿De modo que es así como inicia a todos los hombres que vienen en respuesta a su anuncio? —dijo Edward finalmente.

—Con dos niños tan pequeños, nunca se sabe qué esperar.

—La próxima vez lo recordaré.

—Iré a buscar la ropa de Stefan. Puede llevarse un cubo de agua caliente al establo.

—Se lo agradezco, señora.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. Se quedaron ahí clavados, debido a la sorpresa y a la curiosidad, ahora que se habían visto mutuamente con otros ojos. El rostro de Isabella irradiaba algo más que el reflejo de su vestido amarillo. Edward pensó en alargar la mano y tocárselo, pensó en cómo debía de ser su piel al tacto: quizá tan suave como la de Garrett, y caliente del sol. Pero, en lugar de hacerlo se agachó para recoger el sombrero del peldaño y ponérselo.

—He decidido quedarme, si todavía quiere que lo haga —anunció desde la seguridad que le ofrecía la sombra de su ala.

—Quiero que lo haga —contestó Isabella directamente.

Se sintió embargado de emoción. No recordaba que nadie hubiera querido nunca que Edward Masen se quedara en ningún sitio. De pie, al sol, con un pie en un peldaño del porche de Isabella y con sus hijos desnudos a sus pies, se juró darlo todo por ella o morir en el intento.

—Y en cuanto a lo del matrimonio, podemos posponerlo hasta que se sienta cómoda con la idea. Y si eso no sucede nunca, pues no pasa nada. Estaré contento de quedarme en el establo. ¿Qué le parece?

—Bien —accedió Isabella a la vez que le dirigía una mirada breve, nerviosa.

Edward se preguntó si sentiría el mismo cosquilleo que él en su interior. Podría no haberlo sabido nunca si, en ese momento, no hubiera bajado los ojos y se hubiera arreglado nerviosamente el pelo recogido en la nuca.

«Caramba, que me aspen», pensó Edward.


	7. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO 6

La primera semana que Edward Masen estuvo ahí, Isabella prácticamente sólo lo vio a la hora de las comidas. Estuvo trabajando sin parar. Del amanecer al anochecer, sin un minuto de descanso. La primera mañana habían establecido una rutina que seguían de forma tácita. Edward cortaba leña, la entraba en la casa y encendía el fuego, después llenaba el cubo de agua y se iba a ordeñar, de modo que ella disponía de intimidad en la cocina. Cuando él regresaba ya estaba vestida y se ponía a preparar el desayuno mientras él se lavaba y se afeitaba. Después de desayunar juntos, Edward daba de comer a los cerdos y, finalmente, se iba a hacer las tareas que se hubiera asignado a sí mismo.

Las dos primeras cosas que hizo fueron construir una rejilla de listones de madera alrededor de la bomba de agua y arreglar la escalera de mano por la que subía al henil. Dejó el establo más limpio de lo que Isabella lo había visto nunca (incluidas las telarañas y las ventanas), llevó el estiércol al huerto de árboles frutales y recubrió los canalones de cal. Luego, se dedicó al gallinero: limpió todos los excrementos, arregló algunos palos rotos, puso tela metálica nueva en la puerta y en las ventanas y, después, clavó estacas para construir un corral adyacente para los pollos. Cuando todo esto estuvo hecho, anunció que le iría bien un poco de ayuda para hacer entrar las aves. Se pasaron una hora divertida intentándolo. Al menos, Isabella lo encontraba divertido. Edward lo encontró exasperante. Agitó su sombrero de vaquero y soltó un montón de tacos porque una gallina testaruda se negaba a ir donde él quería. Isabella chasqueaba la lengua y atraía a las gallinas con maíz. A veces, imitaba su forma de caminar e inventaba historias sobre el motivo de que las gallinas lo hicieran así. La más ingeniosa iba sobre un grillo que se negó a deslizarse cuello abajo después de que una gallina se lo tragara. Las gallinas no eran el animal predilecto de Edward. Cluecas estúpidas, así las llamaba. Pero para cuando metieron la última en el gallinero, Isabella le había arrancado una sonrisa.

Edward hacía, en cambio, buenas migas con la mula. Se llamaba Madam, y a Edward le gustó en cuanto vio su ancho hocico peludo asomando por la puerta del establo mientras ordeñaba la vaca por la tarde. Madam apestaba tanto como el establo, de modo que en cuanto éste estuvo limpio, Edward decidió que ella también tenía que estarlo. La llevó hasta la bomba de agua y la lavó con jabón en copos, la frotó con un cepillo y la aclaró con un cubo y un trapo.

—¿Qué hace ahí abajo? —le gritó Isabella desde el porche.

—Estoy bañando a Madam.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque le hace falta.

¡A Isabella no se le hubiese ocurrido nunca que pudiera lavarse a un animal con jabón en copos! Pero fue de lo más curioso: Stefan no había podido hacer nunca nada con aquella mula testaruda, pero después de su baño, Madam hacía todo lo que Edward quería. Lo seguía como un cachorrillo adiestrado. A veces, Isabella pillaba a Edward mirando a Madam a los ojos y susurrándole cosas, como si los dos compartieran secretos.

Una tarde, Edward sorprendió a todo el mundo presentándose en el porche llevando a Madam de un cabestro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Isabella, que salió por la puerta seguida de Garrett y del pequeño Alec.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja y esperó no estar a punto de hacer el ridículo.

—Madam y yo... Bueno, nos vamos a Atlanta, y aceptaremos a cualquier pasajero que quiera acompañarnos.

—¡A Atlanta! —se asustó Isabella.

Atlanta estaba a unos sesenta y cinco kilómetros de allí. ¿Qué quería hacer ese hombre en Atlanta? Entonces vio la sonrisa en sus labios.

—Madam dijo que quería ver una película de Claudette Colbert —explicó Edward.

Isabella lo comprendió de golpe. Soltó una carcajada mientras Edward le frotaba el hocico a Madam. Era evidente que fantasear le costaba lo suyo, de modo que se lo agradeció aún más. Se quedó en la puerta con una mano sobre la cabeza de Garrett para preguntar:

—¿Quiere alguien dar un paseo montado en Madam? —Y, acto seguido, se dirigió a Edward—: ¿Seguro que es mansa?

—Como un corderito.

Desde el porche, Isabella observó cómo Edward conducía a los sonrientes niños por el jardín a lomos de Madam, un lomo tan ancho que las piernas les quedaban paralelas al suelo. Garrett iba montado detrás de Alec, con los brazos alrededor del vientre de su hermanito menor. Sorprendentemente, el pequeño Alec no tenía miedo. Se sujetaba con fuerza a las crines de Madam y gorjeaba encantado.

Los días posteriores a ese paseo, Garrett seguía a Edward igual que Madam. Le daba una pataleta si Isabella se lo prohibía porque era la hora de la siesta o porque Edward iba a hacer algo que podía ser peligroso. Pero casi siempre Edward intercedía por él.

—Deje que venga. No es ninguna molestia.

Una mañana, mientras estaba preparando un pastel de especias, los dos aparecieron en el porche trasero con sierras, clavos y tablas de madera.

—¿Qué se traen ahora entre manos? —preguntó Isabella desde la puerta mosquitera mientras removía el contenido de un bol apoyado en su tripa.

—Edward y yo vamos a arreglar el suelo del porche —anunció con orgullo Garrett—. ¿Verdad, Edward?

—Exactamente, renacuajo. —Alzó los ojos hacia Isabella—. Me iría bien un trapo de lana, si tiene alguno.

Isabella le llevó el trapo y, después, observó cómo Edward se sentaba con paciencia en el peldaño y le enseñaba a Garrett a limpiar la hoja oxidada de una sierra con estopa de acero, aceite y un trapo de lana. Vio que la sierra era diminuta. No sabía de dónde la habría sacado, pero pasó a ser de Garrett. Edward tenía una más grande, que había limpiado y afilado hacía días. Cuando la pequeña estuvo limpia, Edward sujetó la hoja entre las rodillas, se sacó una lima de metal del bolsillo trasero y enseñó a Garrett a afilarla.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó al niño.

—Sí.

—Pues empecemos.

La mayoría del rato Garrett no hacía más que estorbar. Pero Edward tenía una paciencia inagotable con él. Lo dejó con un trozo de madera en el taburete de ordeñar, le enseñó a sujetarlo con una rodilla y a empezar a cortarlo, y acto seguido, se puso a serrar las tablas con las que iba a reemplazar las del suelo del porche. Cuando la sierra de Garrett se negó a obedecerle, Edward interrumpió su trabajo y se agachó sobre el niño para sujetarle la manita y guiársela hasta que un pedazo de madera cayó al suelo. Isabella sintió una profunda emoción cuando Garrett rio feliz y levantó la cabeza parar mirar a Edward con adoración.

—¡Lo logramos, Edward!

—Sí, ya lo creo. Ahora ven aquí a pasarme los clavos.

Isabella se percató de que los clavos estaban oxidados y, la madera, un poco combada. Pero en unas horas Edward consiguió que el porche volviera a ser resistente. Lo estrenaron sentándose al sol en los nuevos peldaños y comiendo pastel de especias cubierto de nata montada de Herbert.

—¿Sabe qué? —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa en los labios—. Me gusta volver a oír el sonido de un martillo y una sierra en casa.

—Y a mí me gusta oler cómo se hornea un pastel de especias mientras trabajo.

Al día siguiente pintaron todo el porche: el suelo de color rojo ladrillo y las columnas de blanco.

En la «Fiesta del Porche Nuevo», Isabella sirvió pan de jengibre y nata montada. Edward comió por dos y a ella le encantó observarlo. Se zampó tres pedazos y, después, se frotó la barriga y suspiró.

—Ese pan de jengibre estaba riquísimo, señora. —Nunca dejaba de dirigirle cumplidos, aunque siempre lo hacía con pocas palabras. «Una comida excelente, señora» o «Muchas gracias por la cena, señora». Pero su gratitud hacía que sus esfuerzos hubieran valido la pena y que tuviera una sensación de logro desconocida para ella.

Edward era muy goloso, y no se cansaba nunca de los dulces. Una vez que Isabella no había preparado postre, pareció decepcionado, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. Una hora después del almuerzo, Isabella se encontró un cubo lleno de membrillos maduros en la puerta del porche.

Se le había olvidado el pastel. Sonrió ante su recordatorio y echó un vistazo por el patio, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Así que recogió el cubo, entró en la cocina y empezó a preparar una masa de pastel.

Para Edward Masen, ese primer par de semanas en casa de Isabella Swan fueron un paraíso absoluto. El trabajo, qué caray, el trabajo era un privilegio porque podía elegir qué quería hacer cada día. Podía cortar leña, arreglar el suelo de un porche, limpiar un establo o lavar una mula. Lo que él quisiera, sin que nadie le dijera: «¿Qué haces aquí, chico?» o «¿Quién te dijo que hicieras eso, chico?». Madam era un animal agradable que le recordaba la época en que había arreado ganado y tenía su propio caballo. Le gustaba todo de Madam, desde los pelos de su protuberante hocico hasta sus pestañas largas y curvadas. Y por la noche, la entraba en el establo y dormía junto a ella en uno de los compartimentos que estaban limpios y olían a agradable hierba.

Y después llegaba la mañana, cada una mejor que la anterior.

La mañana y Garrett pegado a él, haciéndole compañía, pendiente de todo lo que le decía. El niño estaba resultando ser una auténtica sorpresa. ¡Le salía con cada cosa! Un día, cuando le estaba sujetando el martillo mientras él tensaba la alambrada alrededor del gallinero, se quedó mirando una gallina y le preguntó, pensativo: «Oye, Edward, ¿por qué las gallinas no tienen labios?» Otra vez, estaban los dos en un cobertizo oscuro, buscando bisagras entre un montón de chatarra, cuando un olor sospechoso empezó a impregnar el ambiente a su alrededor. Garrett se enderezó de golpe y soltó: «¡Oh! Uno de los dos se ha echado un pedo, ¿verdad?»

Pero Garrett no era simplemente divertido. Era curioso e inteligente, y besaba el suelo por donde Edward pisaba. Era el compañerito inseparable de Edward; lo seguía a todas partes con un «¡Yo te ayudo, Edward!» y asomaba la cabecita en medio de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo, pisaba el destornillador o se le caían los clavos en la hierba. Pero Edward no hubiera cambiado ni un solo segundo de estar con él. Descubrió que le gustaba enseñar cosas al pequeño. Aprendió a hacerlo observando a Isabella. Sólo que él le enseñaba otras cosas. Cosas de hombres. Cómo se llamaban las herramientas, cómo se sujetaban, cómo remachar el cuero, cómo tensar bien una mosquitera para que fuera más resistente, cómo recortarle la pezuña a una mula.

El trabajo y Garrett no eran lo único que hacía que sus días fueran felices. La comida... ¡Madre mía, la comida! Sólo tenía que ir a la casa y tomarla, cortar un pedazo de pastel de especias o untar un bollo con mantequilla. Lo que más le gustaba era llevarse algo dulce y comérselo mientras se iba tranquilamente a terminar lo que hubiera decidido hacer ese día. El pastel de membrillo... ¡Por Dios, había que ver lo bien que preparaba esa mujer el pastel de membrillo! Mejor dicho, lo bien que lo preparaba todo. Pero había convertido el pastel de membrillo en un arte.

Estaba ganando peso. Ya le apretaba la cinturilla de los vaqueros, y se sentía más cómodo trabajando con el holgado pantalón con peto de Stefan Swan. Era curioso cómo Isabella le ofrecía todo lo que había pertenecido a su marido sin que, al parecer, le molestara en absoluto que Edward lo usara: cepillo de dientes, navaja de afeitar, ropa. Incluso le había alargado los bajos de los pantalones porque tenía las piernas más largas.

Pero le estaba agradecido por mucho más que por las comodidades materiales. Isabella le había brindado su confianza, le había devuelto el orgullo y el entusiasmo por vivir cada nuevo día. Había compartido con él a sus hijos, que le habían dado una nueva dimensión a la felicidad en su vida. Le había devuelto la sonrisa.

No había nada que no pudiera conseguir. Nada que no pudiera intentar. Quería hacerlo todo a la vez.

Con el paso de los días, las mejoras que iba haciendo empezaron a notarse.

El patio tenía mejor aspecto, lo mismo que el porche trasero. Era fácil encontrar los huevos porque las gallinas estaban recluidas en el corral y, sin prisa, pero sin pausa, el montón de leña iba cambiando su contorno. La mejora de la granja era equiparable a la de Isabella Swan. Ahora llevaba zapatos y calcetines cortos, un delantal y un vestido limpio cada día, con una alegre cinta para el pelo a juego. Se lavaba el pelo dos veces por semana, y él había estado en lo cierto: limpio tenía un tono más dorado.

A veces, cuando coincidían en la cocina, se la miraba una segunda vez y pensaba: «Está guapa esta mañana, señora Swan.» Pero no podía decírselo, porque no quería que creyera que deseaba algo más que las meras comodidades materiales. A decir verdad, hacía mucho tiempo, pero en el fondo seguía teniendo presente que había estado en la cárcel, y por qué. Por esa razón, se mantenía a una prudente distancia.

Además, tenía que hacer mucho más para demostrar que valía la pena que se quedara en la casa. Quería terminar el enyesado, dar una capa de pintura a la casa, arreglar el camino, deshacerse del cementerio de coches, lograr que el huerto de árboles frutales volviera a producir, y las abejas... La lista parecía infinita. Y pronto se percató de que no sabía cómo hacerlo todo.

—¿Hay alguna biblioteca en Whitney? —preguntó un día de principios de septiembre.

Isabella alzó la vista del cuello de camisa que estaba doblando.

—En el Ayuntamiento. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que averiguar algunas cosas sobre las manzanas y las abejas.

—¿Las abejas?

Edward notó su desafío antes incluso de que pronunciara la palabra. Fijó los ojos en ella y dejó que hablaran por él. Para entonces, ya sabía que era la mejor forma de tratar con ella cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo.

—¿Sabe cómo van las bibliotecas? Me refiero a cómo usarlas.

—En la cárcel leí todo lo que pude. Había una biblioteca.

—Oh.

Era una de las pocas veces que había mencionado la cárcel, pero no entró en detalles. Siguió, en cambio, haciendo preguntas a Isabella.

—¿Tenía su marido uno de esos velos con sombrero y demás cosas para criar abejas? —No sabía demasiado de apicultura, pero sabía que le haría falta algún tipo de equipo.

—Sí, por ahí.

—¿Podría buscarlo? ¿Para ver si puedo usarlo yo?

La invadió el miedo, seguido rápidamente de la obstinación.

—No quiero que se acerque a esas abejas.

—No voy a acercarme a ellas hasta saber qué estoy haciendo.

—¡No!

No quería discutir con ella, y comprendía el miedo que tenía a las abejas. Pero no tenía sentido dejar que las colmenas siguieran vacías cuando la miel podía proporcionarles mucho dinero. La mejor forma de tranquilizarla podía ser conservar la calma.

—Le agradecería que buscara esas cosas —le pidió muy amablemente, antes de acercarse a la mesa de la cocina para recoger el sombrero—. Esta tarde me llegaré al pueblo para ir a la biblioteca. Si quiere, puedo llevar los huevos que tenga para intentar venderlos.

Se llevó un cubo de agua caliente y las cosas para afeitarse al establo, y regresó media hora después muy atildado, con su camisa y sus vaqueros recién lavados. Cuando se encontraron en la cocina, Isabella seguía con una expresión terca.

—Me voy. ¿Y esos huevos?

Se negó a hablar con él, pero señaló las cinco docenas de huevos metidos en una caja de madera que estaba en el porche.

«Van a pesar lo suyo, pero que se los lleve —pensó tozuda—. Si quiere ir a vender huevos a los cretinos del pueblo, y averiguar cosas sobre las abejas y volverse codicioso, allá él.»

Fingió no mirar cómo levantaba la caja, pero despertó su curiosidad cuando volvió a dejarla en el porche y desapareció detrás de la casa. Un minuto después volvió tirando del carro de juguete de Garrett. Cargó en él la caja de huevos, pero resultó que el mango del carrito era demasiado corto para su altura. Contempló, satisfecha, cómo al dar los primeros pasos la parte delantera del juguete le golpeaba los talones. Cinco minutos después, aún en un silencio terco, vio cómo tiraba del carro de juguete sin problemas gracias a un alambre rígido que le había atado al mango y se iba con él camino abajo.

«¡Adelante, pues! ¡Vaya al pueblo y escuche todo lo que dicen! ¡Y regrese con un montón de monedas tintineándole en el bolsillo! ¡Y lea cosas sobre las abejas y las manzanas, y sobre todo lo que quiera! ¡Pero no espere que yo le facilite las cosas!»

...

Lauren Mallory estaba sentada tras una mesa que parecía un púlpito, golpeando verticalmente las tarjetas de la biblioteca en el tablero para que quedaran igualadas, aunque ya lo estaban. Alineó el sello de caucho con la juntura de la madera barnizada, y puso bien la pluma en su soporte cóncavo. Lo mismo hizo con la placa con su nombre («Lauren Mallory, Bibliotecaria») que había sobre la mesa. Recogió unas cuantas revistas y movió la silla para que quedara completamente centrada. Nerviosamente. Innecesariamente.

El orden era lo principal en la vida de Lauren Mallory. El orden y la disciplina. Había dirigido la Biblioteca Municipal Carnegie de Whitney cuarenta y un años, desde que el señor Carnegie había hecho posible su construcción gracias a una donación al pueblo. La señorita Mallory había ordenado las primeras obras antes incluso de que se instalaran los estantes, y había trabajado en el bendito edificio desde entonces. En esos cuarenta y un años, había mandado llorando a casa a más de un ayudante irresponsable por no haber alineado el lomo de un libro con el borde de un estante.

Andaba como un soldado mercenario, dando pasos firmes y enérgicos con unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo que el zapatero había forrado con una tapita de goma que amortiguaba el ruido de sus pisadas en el suelo de madera noble de sus dominios. Si había algo que enfureciera a Lauren más que los libros mal colocados en los estantes eran los tacones ruidosos. Si alguien que los había llevado en su biblioteca quería volver a entrar tenía que elegir otros zapatos para hacerlo.

Se acercó al revistero con el imponente pecho por delante, como si fuera artillería pesada, y el tronco erguido gracias a la faja más cara que aparecía en el catálogo de Sears Roebuck, la que, con mucho tacto, se recomendaba a las mujeres «con un exceso de carnes en el diafragma». El vestido de punto, con un estampado blanco sobre un fondo del color de algo digerido, le quedaba recto como un tubo de chimenea, desde las voluminosas caderas hasta las rollizas pantorrillas, y apenas hacía ningún ruido cuando se movía.

Dejó en su sitio tres ejemplares del Saturday Evening Post, igualó el montón, lo alineó con el borde del estante y recorrió la hilera de ventanas para echar un vistazo a los marcos y comprobar que Levander Sprague, el encargado, no se hubiera tumbado a la bartola. Levander se estaba haciendo mayor. Su vista ya no era la de antes, y últimamente había tenido que llamarle la atención por no sacar bien el polvo. Ese día, en cambio, regresó satisfecha a sus tareas en la mesa central, situada justo delante de una puerta doble de arce, cerrada, que conducía a una amplia escalera interior, en cuya parte inferior se encontraba la puerta principal del edificio.

Avisos por haber excedido el plazo de devolución... ¡Bah! No debería haberlos. Simplemente, no hubiera debido permitirse disfrutar del privilegio de usar de nuevo la biblioteca a nadie que no fuera capaz de devolver un libro a tiempo. Así ya no hubiese habido necesidad de enviar ningún aviso. Escribía las direcciones en las postales con la boca tan fruncida que apenas se le veían los labios.

Oyó que alguien subía la escalera interior. Uno de los pomos de bronce giró, y entró un desconocido. Era un hombre alto y enjuto, vestido como un vaquero, que se detuvo y examinó con los ojos la habitación, la mesa y a ella. Luego asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada y se llevó la mano al ala del sombrero a modo de saludo.

Lauren relajó los labios al devolverle el saludo. El gentil arte de quitarse el sombrero estaba casi obsoleto. ¿Adónde iríamos a parar?

El desconocido se pasó un buen rato echando un vistazo a la sala antes de moverse. Cuando lo hizo, no hubo taconazos. Avanzó directamente, sin hacer ruido, hacia el catálogo, abrió el cajón de la A y consultó las fichas.

Cerró el cajón sin ningún ruido y observó la sala iluminada por el sol antes de andar entre las mesas de roble hacia la zona de libros de ensayo. Había personas que, nerviosas al estar a solas con la señorita Mallory en la gran sala de la biblioteca, sentían la necesidad de silbar bajito entre dientes mientras repasaban los estantes. Él no. Eligió un libro del grupo de los 600, el de Ciencias Aplicadas, a continuación, tomó otro y los llevó ambos directamente a la mesa de préstamos.

—Buenas tardes —lo saludó Lauren, con un susurro discreto.

—Buenas tardes —la correspondió en voz baja Edward, a la vez que volvía a tocarse educadamente el ala del sombrero.

—Veo que ha encontrado lo que buscaba.

—Sí, señora. Me gustaría llevarme estos libros.

—¿Tiene carné?

—No, señora, pero me gustaría hacerme uno.

Con precisión militar, Lauren abrió un cajón y sacó de él un carné en blanco, que depositó en la mesa y colocó a la perfección con una uña muy bien cortada. Al verla, Edward estuvo seguro de que esa uña jamás había conocido el esmalte. Lauren cerró entonces el cajón con el torso enfajado sin que sus labios dejaran de aparentar, por su postura, ser el engaste de un diamante de cinco quilates. Cuando se movía, la cabeza le iba bruscamente a la derecha y a la izquierda, impregnando el aire de una fragancia que recordaba el aroma del clavel y el clavo. La luz de una de las ventanas se le reflejaba en las gafas sin montura y le iluminaba las hileras de rizos uniformes de color gris azulado, entre los que se le vislumbraba un cuero cabelludo rosado. Metió la pluma en el tintero y la dejó suspendida sobre el carné.

—¿Nombre?

—Edward Masen.

—Masen, Edward —repitió en voz alta mientras introducía la información en el primer espacio en blanco—. Y reside en Whitney, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Dirección?

—Ah... —Se frotó la nariz con un nudillo—. Camino de Rock Creek.

La bibliotecaria le dirigió una mirada tan precisa como un calibrador, y volvió a escribir.

—Necesitaré alguna identificación para verificar su domicilio —le informó, y al ver que ni hablaba ni se movía, levantó la cabeza de golpe—. Cualquier cosa servirá. Hasta una carta matasellada en la que figure su dirección postal.

—No tengo nada.

—¿Nada?

—No llevo mucho viviendo ahí.

—Bueno, señor Masen —dijo tras dejar la pluma con una expresión de resignación en la cara—, supongo que lo comprenderá. No puedo prestar libros a cualquiera que entre, a no ser que esté segura de que reside en el pueblo. Esto es una biblioteca municipal. El significado mismo de la palabra «municipal» indica que este servicio está destinado al municipio, de modo que esta biblioteca funciona gracias a los residentes de Whitney y para los residentes de Whitney. No sería una bibliotecaria demasiado responsable si no exigiera algún tipo de identificación, ¿no le parece?

Dejó con cuidado el carné a un lado y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa. Daba toda la impresión de que le disgustaba que le hubiera hecho perder el tiempo y desperdiciar un carné.

Esperaba que Edward discutiera, como hacía la mayoría de gente en semejante situación. Pero él, en cambio, retrocedió un paso, se caló un poco más el ala del sombrero y la examinó unos segundos en silencio. Luego, sin decir nada, asintió, se apoyó los libros en la cadera y regresó a la zona de los libros de ensayo, donde se sentó en una de las sillas de roble a la fuerte luz del sol, abrió un libro y empezó a leerlo.

Había varios criterios que Lauren Mallory usaba para juzgar a los usuarios de su biblioteca. Tacones, volumen de voz, grado de alboroto y respeto por los libros y los muebles. El señor Masen los superaba todos. Pocas veces había visto a nadie leer tan concentrado, tan quieto. Sólo se movía para pasar página y, de vez en cuando, para seguir algunas frases con un dedo y cerrar después los ojos como si estuviera memorizando ese fragmento. Además, no se había repantigado en la silla ni dañaba la que tenía delante usándola para apoyar los pies. Estaba sentado con el sombrero calado hasta las cejas, con los codos sobre la mesa y las rodillas relajadas pero con los pies en el suelo. Tenía el libro completamente apoyado en la mesa, como tenía que ser, y no equilibrado sobre la barriga, lo que forzaba mucho el lomo. Y tampoco se humedecía el dedo con saliva antes de pasar la página; esa costumbre tan asquerosa que sólo servía para propagar gérmenes.

Normalmente, si alguien se le acercaba para pedirle lápiz y papel, la señorita Mallory le echaba una reprimenda sobre la responsabilidad y la previsión. Pero la conducta y la concentración de Edward Masen le hicieron sentir remordimientos por haber tenido que negarle el carné de usuario de la biblioteca. Así que se saltó su propia norma.

—Me ha parecido que podría necesitar esto —susurró mientras le dejaba un lápiz y unas hojas junto a un codo.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señora— dijo Edward tras levantar la cabeza de golpe y enderezar los hombros.

—Ah —comentó Lauren, con las manos juntas sobre su portentosa tripa—, se está informando sobre las abejas.

—Y las manzanas. Sí, señora.

—¿Con qué objeto, señor Masen?

—Me gustaría cultivarlas.

La bibliotecaria arqueó una ceja y pensó un momento.

—Puede que tenga algún folleto del Servicio de Extensión Agrícola que le sirva.

—Tal vez la próxima vez, señora. Ya tengo material suficiente por hoy.

Le dirigió una sonrisa tensa y lo dejó trabajar, dejando tras de sí un rastro oloroso lo bastante fuerte como para atravesar el hormigón.

Era media tarde. Lo único que se movía en el pueblo eran las moscas que sobrevolaban la pala del helado. Jessica Stanley estaba de lo más aburrida. Sentada en el taburete de la punta del Café de Vickery, agradecía incluso cuando se le resbalaba el tirante del sujetador y tenía que meterse la mano por debajo del uniforme negro y blanco para volver a colocárselo bien. ¡Por Dios, ese pueblo iba a convertirla en un cadáver antes de que estirara la pata! Hubiese podido morirse de aburrimiento allí mismo, en el taburete de la barra, y los clientes habrían entrado para cenar y dicho: «Buenas noches, Jessica. Ponme lo de siempre.» Ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que la había palmado hasta que, treinta minutos después, todavía no les hubiera servido la comida.

Bostezó y dejó la mano bajo el uniforme para frotarse distraídamente el hombro. Como era una persona muy sensual, le gustaba tocarse. Nadie más en aquel maldito pueblo de mala muerte sabía hacerlo bien. Mike, el muy tonto del culo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era el refinamiento al tocar a una mujer. Refinamiento. A Jessica le gustaba esa palabra. La había leído hacía poco en un artículo sobre cómo superarse. Sí, refinamiento, eso era lo que ella necesitaba: un hombre con cierto refinamiento, un hombre mejor en la cama que el tonto del culo de Mike Newton.

Contuvo un bostezo, estiró los brazos y sacó pecho mientras se volvía despreocupadamente hacia la luna del local. Y se levantó disparada del taburete.

¡Dios santo, era él! Bajaba por la calle tirando de un carro de juguete. Le recorrió especulativamente con los ojos las caderas estrechas y la pelvis en movimiento mientras cruzaba despacio la plaza del pueblo y saludaba con la cabeza a Embry y a Quil MacReady, aquellos dos decrépitos hermanos solterones que se pasaban los años de chochez tallando madera en el banco que había a la sombra del magnolio. Jessica se acercó corriendo a la puerta mosquitera y posó tras ella.

«Mira aquí, Masen. Esto es mejor que esos dos carcamales.»

Pero Masen siguió adelante sin dirigir la vista hacia el Café de Vickery. Jessica salió con una escoba en la mano para fingir de manera muy poco convincente que barría la acera mientras contemplaba cómo él continuaba su camino por la plaza. Hasta que dejó el carro de juguete a la sombra, junto a la escalinata del Ayuntamiento, y entró.

Jessica hizo lo mismo. Y una vez dentro del Café de Vickery, dejó la escoba y echó un vistazo impaciente al reloj. Las dos y media. Repiqueteó con sus largas uñas rojas en la barra, se sentó en el taburete de la punta y esperó cinco minutos. Nerviosa. Irritada. No iba a entrar nadie a tomar algo más que un vaso de té helado, y ella lo sabía. No hasta las cinco y media por lo menos. El viejo Vickery se pondría hecho un basilisco si se enteraba de que había dejado el local desatendido. Pero podría decirle que había ido un momento a la biblioteca a buscar una revista y que sólo había estado fuera un minuto.

Decidida, se levantó del taburete y se quitó el delantal y la cofia a juego. Acto seguido, sacó a toda velocidad la polvera. Se retocó los labios, repasó las costuras de las medias y salió del local.

Lauren Mallory alzó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió por segunda vez aquella tarde. Frunció la boca y se le marcó la papada.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Mallory —canturreó Jessica, y su voz rebotó en el techo de tres metros y medio de altura.

—¡Shhh! —se quejó la señorita Mallory, señalando la parte delantera de su mesa.

Jessica dirigió la mirada hacia ahí y vio un letrerito que indicaba: «El silencio es oro.»

—Oh, perdón —susurró antes de taparse la boca para reírse como una tonta.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor (techo, paredes, ventanas) como si no hubiera visto nunca la biblioteca, lo que no estaba demasiado lejos de la verdad. Jessica era la clase de mujer que leía revistas femeninas de cotilleos, y Lauren no se rebajaba a gastar el dinero de los contribuyentes en inmundicias como ésa. Jessica se adentró más en la sala.

¡Taconazos!

—¡Shhh!

—Oh, perdón, iré de puntillas.

Edward Masen alzó los ojos, observó con indiferencia a Jessica y siguió leyendo.

La biblioteca tenía forma de «U» alrededor de la escalera de entrada. La mesa de la señorita Mallory, con su despacho detrás, separaba la enorme sala en dos partes diferenciadas. A la derecha estaba la sección de ficción. A la izquierda la de ensayo. Jessica no había estado nunca en la parte izquierda, donde estaba sentado Masen en ese momento. Acordándose de lo del refinamiento, avanzó hacia la derecha primero para recorrer los estantes mirando hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como si estuviera repasando los títulos en busca de alguno interesante. Sacó un libro con las cubiertas de color verde esmeralda, del tono exacto de un vestido que había estado mirando en los almacenes de la cadena Federated en Cartersville. Un color elegante que combinaría bien con su nuevo esmalte de uñas Llama Tropical. Extendió las manos sobre el libro y ladeó la cabeza a modo de aprobación. Se le tendría que ocurrir algo bueno para convencer a Mike de que le comprara esa prenda. Devolvió el libro a su lugar y pasó a otro. Melville. ¡Espera, había oído hablar de ese tipo! Tenía que haber hecho algo bien. Pero el lomo era demasiado gordo y la letra demasiado pequeña, de modo que lo dejó de nuevo en el estante y siguió buscando.

Dedicó diez minutos a recorrer con «refinamiento» la sección de ficción antes de pasar finalmente de puntillas por delante de la señorita Mallory hacia el otro lado. Mientras lo hacía la saludó moviendo dos dedos, se puso después las manos en la base de la columna e irguió la espalda para lucir al máximo los pechos.

Lauren, muy tensa, se dirigió entonces a la sección de ficción. Tuvo que empujar hasta once libros que Jessica había dejado medio salidos en sus estantes.

Mientras tanto, Jessica observó que la parte izquierda estaba dispuesta como la derecha. Era una sala espaciosa con una hilera de ventanas en la pared que daba a la calle. Los estantes ocupaban el espacio entre las ventanas y el suelo de esa pared, y cubrían las restantes. El centro de la sala estaba ocupado por mesas y sillas de roble macizo. Jessica recorrió el perímetro de la habitación sin echar ninguna ojeada a Edward.

Recorrió el borde de un estante con la yema de un dedo y luego se lo metió en la boca de forma calculadamente provocativa. Dobló una esquina hacia un grupo de estantes dispuestos perpendicularmente a la pared y avanzó entre ellos, de perfil respecto a Edward por si éste quería volver la cabeza para mirarla. Juntó las manos a la espalda para ofrecerle su mejor silueta, pendiente con el rabillo del ojo de si él la observaba. Pasados varios minutos sin que lo hiciera, tomó una biografía de Beethoven y, mientras pasaba las páginas, contempló disimuladamente a Edward.

¡Por Dios, qué guapo era! ¡Y qué sensaciones le provocaba ese sombrero de vaquero, esa forma de llevarlo tan calado que los ojos le quedaban a la sombra, protegidos del resplandor del sol de la tarde!

«Aguas mansas», pensó, fascinada con el modo en que estaba sentado, con un dedo bajo una página, tan quieto que hubiese querido ser una mosca para posarse en su nariz. ¡Qué nariz! Larga, en lugar de chata como la de alguien que ella conocía. Bonita boca, también. ¡Oh, cómo le hubiese gustado ahondar en ella!

Edward se inclinó hacia delante para escribir algo y ella le recorrió todo el cuerpo con la mirada, desde el tórax esbelto y las caderas delgadas hasta las botas camperas bajo la mesa, y de vuelta hasta la entrepierna. Cuando Edward dejó el lápiz y se incorporó un poco, pudo verle mejor el perfil.

Y empezó a arder de deseo.

Estaba leyendo el libro como solían hacerlo en el colegio los «cerebritos» mientras Jessica pensaba en cómo superarse. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó a la mesa y dejó caer su Beethoven delante de él.

—¿Está libre este asiento? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Apoyó las manos con las muñecas invertidas, de modo que los botones del pecho se le tensaron. Edward levantó despacio el mentón. Y cuando el ala del sombrero de vaquero ascendió, Jessica pudo ver unos preciosos ojos castaños con unas pestañas largas como espaguetis y una boca para la que tenía muchos planes.

—Sí, señora —contestó Edward en voz baja. Y, sin mover nada más que la cabeza, reanudó la lectura.

—¿Le importa si me siento aquí?

—Adelante —dijo él, sin apartar la atención del libro.

—¿Qué está estudiando?

—Las abejas.

—No me diga. Pues yo estoy con Beethoven —comentó, levantando el libro. Como en el colegio le había gustado la música, lo conocía—. Era compositor, cuando los hombres llevaban peluca y esas cosas, ¿sabe?

—Sí, lo sé. —Edward se negó de nuevo a alzar la vista.

—Bueno... —La silla chirrió cuando Jessica la corrió. Se sentó, cruzó las piernas, abrió el libro y empezó a pasar las páginas siguiendo el ritmo con el que agitaba la pantorrilla—. No lo he visto por ahí. ¿Dónde se había metido?

La observó sin comprometerse, preguntándose si contestar o no. Desde luego, era una mujer de cuidado. Tenía tanto pelo acumulado en la frente que daba la impresión de que iba a necesitar un collarín. Llevaba los labios pintados del color de una guindilla y demasiado colorete, demasiado arriba de las mejillas y con una forma demasiado definida. Jessica descansó las muñecas en el borde de la mesa y apoyó en ellas los pechos, que sobresalieron y le dejaron ver claramente el escote. A Edward le satisfizo dejarle saber que no quería nada de ella.

—En casa de la señora Swan.

—¿Con la chiflada de Bella? Madre mía, ¿cómo está? —Cuando Edward no respondió, se inclinó más hacia él y preguntó—: Sabe por qué dicen que está chiflada, ¿verdad? Supongo que se lo habrá contado.

Edward, a pesar suyo, sintió curiosidad, pero como le parecía que animar a Jessica sería como ofender a la señora Swan, siguió callado. Pero Jessica no necesitaba que nadie la animara.

—Cuando era pequeña, la encerraron en esa casa con todos los estores bajados y no la dejaron salir hasta que las autoridades les obligaron a hacerlo para que fuera al colegio, y entonces sólo se lo permitían seis horas al día y volvían a encerrarla por la noche. —Se recostó en la silla con aire de suficiencia—. Ah, de modo que no lo sabía —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice—. Bueno, pregúnteselo algún día. Pregúntele si no vivía en esa casa abandonada que hay cerca del colegio. Ya sabe, la que tiene la valla alrededor y los murciélagos volando en la ventana del desván. —Jessica se inclinó entonces hacia delante para añadir—: Yo, de usted, no me quedaría en su casa más tiempo del necesario. Le dará mala reputación, no sé si me entiende. Quiero decir que a esa mujer le falta un tornillo.

Jessica se recostó entonces como si estuviera sentada en una tumbona y le hizo una caída de ojos mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con la cubierta del libro sobre Beethoven: la levantaba y la dejaba caer con un repetido ruido sordo.

—Sé que es difícil ser un recién llegado. Debe de estar aburridísimo si tiene que pasar el tiempo en un sitio como éste —comentó mientras recorría los estantes con los ojos antes de fijarlos en él—. Pero si necesita que alguien le enseñe el pueblo, estaré encantada de ayudarlo. —Bajo la mesa, acarició la pantorrilla de Edward con un dedo de un pie—. Tengo una casita muy cerca de la plaza del pueblo, en la calle Pecan...

—Disculpe, señora —la interrumpió Edward a la vez que se levantaba—. Tengo que vender unas docenas de huevos que he dejado fuera, al sol. Será mejor que me ocupe de ello.

Jessica sonrió satisfecha mientras observaba cómo se acercaba a los estantes. Había captado el mensaje. Oh, ya lo creo que sí, perfectamente. Lo había visto pegar un brinco al tocarle la pierna con el pie. Observó cómo devolvía un libro a su sitio y se ponía en cuclillas para hacer lo mismo con otro. Antes de que se le pudiera escapar, se situó sigilosamente en el pasillo detrás de él para acorralarlo entre las dos hileras de estantes. Cuando se enderezó y se volvió, le gustó ver que se ruborizaba de inmediato al verla ahí.

—Si le interesa mi oferta, la mayoría de días trabajo en el Café de Vickery. Pero salgo a las ocho — comentó. Metió un dedo entre los botones de la camisa de Edward y lo movió arriba y abajo, tocándole la piel y el vello. Con su mejor carita de ángel, susurró—: Ya nos veremos, Masen.

Cuando se marchaba contoneando de modo exagerado las caderas, Edward dirigió la mirada al otro lado de la sala y se encontró con los ojos censuradores de la bibliotecaria, que habían captado toda la escena. La mujer desvió de inmediato la atención, pero incluso desde esa distancia, Edward vio lo fruncida que tenía la boca. Temblaba por dentro, se sentía casi violado. Las mujeres como Jessica sólo te daban problemas. Hubo un tiempo en que hubiese aceptado encantado su oferta. Pero ya no. Ahora lo único que quería era que le dejaran vivir en paz, y esa paz significaba estar en casa de Isabella Swan. De repente, tuvo muchas ganas de volver a ella.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Lauren, Jessica ya se había ido dando taconazos.

—Muchas gracias por el papel y el lápiz, señora.

Lauren Mallory levantó la cabeza de golpe. El desagrado se le reflejaba en la cara.

—De nada —contestó a Edward.

Le dolió su desaire silencioso. No era necesario que un hombre tomara la iniciativa con una mujer ardiente como ésa, bastaba con que estuviera cerca de ella. Y supuso que eso era especialmente cierto si ese hombre había estado en la cárcel por matar a una prostituta en un burdel de Texas y la gente del pueblo lo sabía.

Enrolló las hojas con las notas que había tomado y se mantuvo firme.

—Estaba pensando...

—¿Sí? —soltó Lauren con aspecto desafiante.

—Tengo un empleo. Trabajo como jornalero para la señora Swan. Si ella viniera y le dijera que trabajo para ella, ¿sería eso suficiente para que yo obtuviera un carné de usuario de la biblioteca?

—No vendrá.

—¿No?

—No creo. Vive como una ermitaña desde que se casó. Lo siento, pero no puedo saltarme las normas. —Señaló algo en una lista con la pluma y, luego, se ablandó—. Sin embargo, dependiendo del tiempo que lleve trabajando para ella y del que tenga previsto quedarse, si ella lo confirmara por escrito, creo que bastaría como prueba de residencia.

Edward Masen esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, se metió un pulgar en el bolsillo trasero y retrocedió con aire juvenil, con lo que derritió el corazón de Lauren Mallory.

—Le pediré que lo confirme por escrito. Muchas gracias, señora. —Se acercó a la puerta, pero se detuvo y se volvió—. ¿Hasta qué hora está abierta la biblioteca?

—Hasta las ocho los días laborables, hasta las cinco los sábados, y, por supuesto, los domingos cerramos.

—Volveré —prometió, y se volvió a tocar el ala del sombrero a modo de saludo.

—¿Señor Masen? —lo llamó la bibliotecaria cuando se daba la vuelta para sujetar el pomo de la puerta.

—Diga.

—¿Cómo está Isabella?

Edward notó que esta pregunta era totalmente distinta a la de Jessica. Se quedó en la puerta mientras modificaba la impresión que se había hecho de Lauren Mallory.

—Está bien. Embarazada de cinco meses por tercera vez, pero sana y feliz, creo.

—Por tercera vez. Madre mía. La recuerdo de niña cuando venía con el quinto curso de la señorita Buttry. ¿O era el sexto de la señorita Natwick? Parecía muy inteligente. Inteligente e inquisitiva. Dele recuerdos de mi parte, por favor.

Era el primer gesto verdaderamente amable que Edward había recibido desde que había llegado a Whitney. Le eliminó por completo el sabor amargo que le había dejado Jessica y le hizo sentir bien de repente.

—Se los daré. Gracias, señora Mallory.

—Señorita Mallory.

—Señorita Mallory. Oh, por cierto. Tengo unas docenas de huevos que me gustaría vender. ¿Dónde debería intentarlo?

Lauren no supo muy bien por qué, tal vez por la forma en que había supuesto que estaba casada, o por el modo en que había rechazado las insinuaciones de esa fulana de Jessica, o quizá sólo por la forma en que su sonrisa le había transformado la cara al saber que, después de todo, podría disponer de un carné de usuario de la biblioteca. Fuera por el motivo que fuera, Lauren se encontró respondiendo:

—Yo misma me quedaré con una docena, señor Masen.

—¿En serio? Vaya... ¡Pues qué bien! —Esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Puede llevar los demás a la tienda de Witherdale, al otro lado de la plaza.

—Witherdale. Muy bien. Bueno, voy a buscarlos... Oh... —dijo. Se sacó el pulgar del bolsillo, y dejó caer el brazo hacia un costado—. Acabo de recordar que están todos en una sola caja de madera.

—Póngalos aquí —indicó, y le dio una caja de archivo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se fue sin decir nada.

—¿Cuánto es? —preguntó Lauren cuando regresó. Estaba hurgando en un monedero negro y no levantó la vista hasta darse cuenta de que no le contestaba—. ¿Cuánto le debo, señor Masen?

—Pues no lo sé.

—¿No?

—No. Verá, son de la señora Swan y es la primera vez que se los vendo.

—Creo que actualmente van a veinticuatro centavos la docena. Le daré veinticinco, ya que estoy segura de que son más frescos que los de la tienda de James Witherdale y ha sido una entrega a domicilio —dijo, mientras le daba una moneda de veinticinco centavos, que Edward era reacio a aceptar, puesto que sabía que ese precio era superior al valor de mercado—. ¡Pero bueno, hombre, acéptelo! Y la semana que viene, si tiene más, me quedaré otra docena.

—Gracias, señora —dijo tras aceptar la moneda—. Se lo agradezco, y sé que la señora Swan también lo hará. No se me olvidará decirle que le manda recuerdos.

Cuando se hubo ido, Lauren Mallory cerró el monedero de golpe, pero se quedó mirando la puerta sin guardarlo aún. Qué joven tan simpático. No sabía por qué, pero le caía bien. Bueno, sí que sabía por qué. Creía que tenía muy buen ojo para la gente, en especial para las mentes inquietas. Era evidente que la suya lo era por lo familiarizado que estaba con el catálogo de obras, por su habilidad para localizar lo que quería sin su ayuda y por la concentración con que leía, por no hablar de las ganas que tenía de poseer un carné de usuario.

Y también estaba dispuesto a regresar al camino de Rock Creek y trabajar para Isabella Swan después de las estupideces perniciosas que Jessica Stanley había vomitado sobre ella. Lauren había oído lo bastante como para saber lo que aquella buscona pretendía.

¿Cómo hubiese podido escapársele a nadie en aquel edificio con el techo abovedado en el que todo resonaba? Y Edward Masen se había ganado más puntos a favor al haber ignorado a esa fresca. Lauren no había comprendido nunca qué sacaba la gente de difundir habladurías destructivas. Los vecinos del pueblo no habían sido nunca justos con la pobre Isabella, y menos aún su propia familia. Su abuela, Chelsea McCallaster, siempre había sido una mujer excéntrica, una fanática religiosa que asistía a todas las reuniones evangélicas que se celebraban a ochenta kilómetros a la redonda de Whitney. Se había librado en cuerpo y alma a su convicción religiosa, y se bautizaba cada vez que un redentor ambulante pedía a los pecadores que se purificaran con la Sangre de Cristo. Al final, se había procurado un autoproclamado clérigo, un predicador de la doctrina del Infierno llamado Aro Vulturi, que se había casado con ella, le había dado familia, la había instalado en una casa en las afueras del pueblo y se había ido a hacer su ruta dejándola básicamente sola para educar a su hija, Renée.

Renée había sido una niña apagada y silenciosa de ojos enormes, dominada por Chelsea, sometida a su fanatismo. Había sido un misterio cómo una chica así, que se pasaba casi todo el tiempo vigilada por su madre, había logrado quedarse embarazada. Pero lo hizo. Y después, Chelsea no había vuelto a dejarse ver, ni había permitido a Renée hacerlo, ni a la niña, Isabella, hasta que las autoridades las habían obligado a dejarla salir para ir al colegio con la amenaza de que, si no lo hacían, enviarían legalmente a la pequeña a una casa de acogida. Lo que la bibliotecaria recordaba más de Isabella cuando era pequeña era su asombro al ver la espaciosa sala y al tener la libertad de moverse por ella sin que la reprendieran. Eso y cómo se quedaba frente a las ventanas por donde entraba el sol y lo absorbía como si no fuera a cansarse nunca de él. ¿Y quién podía culparla, pobrecilla?

Lauren Mallory no tenía demasiada imaginación, pero aun así, se estremecía al pensar en lo que debía de haber pasado la pobre niña ilegítima, Isabella, viviendo en esa casa con los estores verdes bajados, como si la hubieran enterrado en vida.

Casi estaba dispuesta a conceder a Edward Masen un carné de usuario de la biblioteca por su mera amistad con Isabella, ahora que sabía de ella. Y cuando fue a la sección de ensayo y encontró una biografía de Beethoven sobre una mesa pero los libros sobre abejas y sobre manzanas bien puestos en su lugar, supo que había juzgado bien a ese hombre.


	8. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO 7

James Witherdale compró los huevos a veinticuatro centavos la docena. El dinero era de la señora Swan, pero Edward tenía nueve dólares suyos bien guardados en el bolsillo de la camisa. Los tocó, resistentes y tranquilizadores bajo la batista azul, y pensó en comprarle algo. Simplemente porque decían que estaba chiflada y no lo estaba. Simplemente porque se había pasado encerrada en una casa la mayoría de su vida. Y porque habían discutido antes de que fuera al pueblo. Pero ¿qué debía llevarle? No era de la clase de mujer que se pone perfume. Y, además, el perfume era algo demasiado personal. Sabía que había hombres que compraban cintas a las mujeres, pero iba a sentirse como un tonto entrando en la tienda y pidiendo un pedazo de cinta de seda amarilla a juego con el vestido premamá de Isabella. ¿Dulces? Pero la comida sentaba mal a Isabella. Comía como un pajarito.

Al final, se decidió por una figurita de cristal: un ruiseñor azul pintado con colores alegres. Le gustaban los pájaros y en la casa no había demasiados adornos. El ruiseñor azul le costó veintinueve centavos, y se gastó veinte centavos más en un par de barritas de chocolate para los niños. Se guardó el cambio en el bolsillo con muchas ganas de volver a casa.

Al salir del pueblo, pasó por la casa con la valla ladeada que la rodeaba como las costillas putrefactas de un animal muerto. Se detuvo a observarla, involuntariamente fascinado por el aspecto abandonado del edificio, la hierba que cubría los peldaños delanteros, las esbeltas maravillas que se enredaban alrededor del pomo y ascendían por un enrejado tambaleante que ocupaba la entrada principal. Unos destartalados estores verdes tapaban las ventanas. Tenían la parte inferior destrozada. Al mirarlos, se estremeció, y, aun así, sintió curiosidad por ver la casa desde cerca, de echar un vistazo dentro. Pero los estores parecían advertirle que era mejor que se marchara.

¿La tenían encerrada dentro? ¿Con los estores bajados? ¿A una mujer como Isabella, a la que le encantaban los pájaros y los saltamontes, y el cielo y los árboles frutales? Edward se estremeció de nuevo y se apresuró con sus dos barritas de chocolate y su ruiseñor azul de cristal, deseando haber podido comprarle algo más. Era una sensación extraña para un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer regalos. El intercambio de regalos implicaba que una persona tenía tanto amigos como dinero, pero Edward había tenido ambas cosas a la vez en contadas ocasiones. Aunque había imaginado a menudo lo bonito que sería recibir regalos, jamás había esperado que se sintiera tanta alegría al darlos. Pero ahora que conocía el pasado de Isabella Swan, estaba muy impaciente por compensarla por la amabilidad de la que la habían privado de niña.

¿Seguiría enojada con él? Al pensarlo, una inesperada inquietud le recorrió el cuerpo. Siguió adelante, estudiando el terreno. El carro de juguete traqueteaba tras él. ¿Cómo resolvían sus diferencias un hombre y una mujer? A sus treinta años, Edward no lo sabía, pero de repente era fundamental que aprendiera a hacerlo. Hasta entonces, si una mujer lo hostigaba, se iba. Esto era distinto. Isabella Swan era distinta. Era una buena madre, una mujer excelente, a la que habían tenido encerrada en una casa y de la que decían que estaba chiflada. Y si él no le decía que no lo estaba, ¿quién lo haría?

...

Isabella se había sentido fatal desde que Edward se había ido. Había estado arisca e irascible con él, y ahora él llevaba casi tres horas fuera cuando sólo debería haber tardado la mitad de ese tiempo, así que estaba segura de que no iba a volver.

«Es culpa tuya, Bella. No puedes tratar así a un hombre libre y esperar que vuelva para recibir más.»

Mientras preparaba la comida, miraba por la puerta trasera cada tres minutos. Ni rastro de Edward. Se puso un vestido limpio y se peinó. Se miró los ojos angustiados en el espejito que había en el estante de la cocina, pensando en la cara de Edward cubierta de jabón de afeitar.

«No va a volver, idiota. A estas horas ya debe de estar a diez kilómetros en dirección contraria. ¿Cómo vas a cortar la leña por la mañana? ¿Qué te va a parecer comer viendo su silla vacía? ¿Y hablar sólo con los niños?»

Cerró los ojos, juntó las manos y se las llevó a los labios.

«Lo necesito, Masen —pensó—. Regrese, por favor.»

...

Mientras subía deprisa por el camino lleno de baches, Edward oía el fuerte martilleo de su propio corazón. Cuando llegó al borde del claro, vaciló: Isabella lo estaba esperando en el porche. A él, a Edward Masen. Con el vestido amarillo y el pelo recién peinado mientras los niños retozaban a su alrededor y el olor de la comida se extendía claramente por el patio.

—¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? —le preguntó tras saludarlo con la mano—. Estaba preocupada.

No sólo lo esperaba, sino que, además, estaba preocupada. Sonrió, eufórico, y aceleró el paso.

—Estudiar lleva tiempo.

—¡Edward! —Garrett se le acercó corriendo—. ¡Hola, Edward!

El pequeño chocó con las rodillas de Edward y se aferró a ellas con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pelo colgando, con lo que la bienvenida fue completa. Edward le acarició la sedosa cabellera.

—Hola, renacuajo. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—Todo va de perlas. —Acompasó su paso al de Edward, al que ayudaba a tirar del carro de juguete.

—¿Qué has hecho mientras he estado fuera?

—Mamá me ha obligado a dormir una siesta —explicó Garrett con cara de disgusto.

—Una siesta, ¿eh? —comentó Edward. Al llegar a los peldaños del porche, dejó el mango del carro de juguete y alzó la vista hacia la mujer que lo estaba aguardando—. ¿Ha dormido ella la siesta contigo?

—No. Se ha bañado en el barreño grande.

—Garrett, cállate, por favor —lo reprendió Isabella con las mejillas sospechosamente sonrojadas. Y, entonces, se dirigió a Edward—: ¿Cómo le ha ido?

—Bien. —Le entregó el dinero—. La señorita Mallory, de la biblioteca, se ha quedado una docena de huevos a veinticinco centavos, y le he vendido el resto a James Witherdale, a veinticuatro centavos la docena. Está todo ahí: un dólar con veintiún centavos. La señorita Mallory me ha pedido que le dé recuerdos de su parte.

—¿De veras? —se sorprendió Isabella, con la palma en el aire, el dinero olvidado.

—Dijo que la recuerda de cuando iba con el quinto curso de la señorita Buttry o el sexto de la señorita Natwick.

—¡Figúrese! —exclamó, y sonreía asombrada—. ¡Quién hubiese imaginado que me recordaría!

—Pues la recuerda.

—Ni siquiera creía que supiera mi nombre.

—Creo que no hay demasiadas cosas que esa mujer no sepa —comentó Edward con ironía.

Isabella soltó una carcajada al recordar a la bibliotecaria.

—Seguro que se estaría a gusto en la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

—Ya lo creo. Llena de luz —dijo Edward, que hizo un gesto en el aire—. Con esas ventanas tan grandes. Y también olía bien.

—¿Ha conseguido un carné de usuario?

—No he podido. No sin usted. La señorita Mallory dice que tendrá que confirmar que trabajo para usted.

—¿Quiere decir que tengo que ir allí? —preguntó Isabella. En su rostro y en su voz no quedaba el menor rastro de animación—. Oh, no creo que pueda hacerlo.

El día antes le hubiese preguntado por qué. Pero, entonces, se limitó a aclarar:

—Puede escribir una nota. Ha dicho que con eso bastaría, y que puedo llevarla la próxima vez. Tengo que volver la semana que viene. La señorita Mallory me ha encargado otra docena de huevos.

—¿En serio? —Le había vuelto la alegría con la misma rapidez con que le había desaparecido.

—Sí. Y, ¿sabe qué? He estado pensando —comentó Edward, que se echó el ala del sombrero hacia atrás, puso un pie en el peldaño inferior y se apoyó una mano en la rodilla—. Si metiera la nata que sobra en tarros de medio litro, creo que también podría venderla. Sacar algo de dinero extra.

—¡Señor Masen, no irá a convertirse en uno de esos hombres a los que les encanta el dinero! —bromeó Isabella.

Edward sabía muy bien que el comentario no era una simple broma; tras él se ocultaba su aversión al pueblo. La señorita Mallory había dicho que era una ermitaña. ¿Lo era realmente? ¿Hasta el punto de evitar el contacto con la gente aunque eso significara ganar dinero? Ni siquiera se había molestado en contar el que le había entregado. Supuso que era algo que tendrían que solucionar con el tiempo.

—No, señora —aseguró, y quitó el pie del peldaño—. Es sólo que no me parece lógico desperdiciar la oportunidad de ganarlo.

Garrett vio la bolsa de papel marrón que Edward llevaba y le tiró de la manga.

—Oye, Edward —dijo—, ¿qué tienes ahí?

A regañadientes, Edward dejó de prestar atención a Isabella, hincó una rodilla en el suelo junto al carro de juguete y rodeó la cintura del niño con un brazo.

—Bueno, ¿tú qué crees? —preguntó, y cuando Garrett se encogió de hombros sin apartar los ojos de la bolsa, añadió—: Tal vez deberías mirar dentro para verlo.

A Garrett le brillaron los ojos de entusiasmo cuando se asomó a la bolsa. Entonces alargó la mano y sacó las dos barritas.

—Caramelo —dijo en voz baja, atónito.

—Chocolate —le corrigió Edward con los codos sobre la rodilla y una sonrisa en los labios—. Una barrita para ti y otra para tu hermanito.

—Chocolate —repitió Garrett antes de dirigirse a su madre—: ¡Mira, mamá, Edward nos ha traído chocolate!

Los ojos agradecidos de Isabella buscaron los de Edward, y éste se sintió como si acabaran de atarle un lazo alrededor del corazón.

—Es todo un detalle. Dale las gracias al señor Masen, Garrett.

—¡Gracias, Edward!

Edward tuvo que esforzarse para prestar atención al niño.

—Quítale el envoltorio a la de Alec, ¿quieres?

Con una sonrisa, observó cómo los niños se sentaban uno junto a otro en el peldaño y empezaban a formárseles unos cercos marrones alrededor de los labios.

—Le agradezco que haya pensado en ellos, señor Masen.

Se levantó despacio y alzó la mirada hacia el rostro de Isabella. Tenía los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una gruesa trenza del color del grano en otoño. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como el jade. ¿Cómo podía alguien haberla encerrado en una casa?

—Los niños tienen que disfrutar de alguna golosina de vez en cuando. También le he traído algo a usted.

—¿A mí? —Se llevó una mano al pecho.

—No es gran cosa —aseguró Edward tras alargarle la bolsa que sujetaba con dos dedos.

—Pero eso no importa... —Bella metió la mano, muy ilusionada, sin desperdiciar ni un segundo en disimular absurdamente. Tras sacar la figurita, la sostuvo a la altura del hombro—. ¡Madre mía! ¡Oh, señor Masen! —exclamó. Se tapó entonces la boca con la mano y parpadeó con fuerza—. ¡Madre mía! —repitió, mirando el ruiseñor azul que sujetaba con el brazo extendido, y contuvo el aliento—. ¡Caramba, es precioso!

—Tenía un poco de dinero mío —aclaró Edward, puesto que ella no se había molestado en contar el dinero de los huevos y no quería que pensara que se había gastado nada del suyo.

Por su expresión, vio que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido la idea. Sonreía mientras admiraba, deleitada, el ojo pintado del ruiseñor azul.

—Un ruiseñor azul... Figúrate. —Apretó la figurita contra su corazón y sonrió encantada a Edward—. ¿Cómo sabía que me gustan los pájaros?

Lo sabía. Lo sabía.

Se la quedó mirando, a punto de explotar de satisfacción mientras ella examinaba el pájaro desde todos los ángulos.

—Me encanta —aseguró, y le dirigió otra sonrisa afectuosa—. Es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho nunca. Gracias.

Edward asintió.

—Mirad, niños. —Se agachó para mostrárselo—. El señor Masen me ha traído un ruiseñor azul. ¿No es la cosa más bonita que habéis visto? A ver, ¿dónde deberíamos ponerlo? Estaba pensando en la mesa de la cocina. No, tal vez en mi mesilla de noche. Aunque quedaría bien en cualquier parte, ¿no os parece? Venid y ayudadme a decidirlo. Usted también, señor Masen.

Se metió en la casa tan emocionada que se le olvidó sujetar la puerta abierta para que Alec pudiera entrar. Edward lo recogió del peldaño y se manchó la camisa de chocolate. Pero ¿qué era un poco de chocolate para un hombre tan feliz? Se quedó en el umbral de la cocina con el pequeño en brazos mientras Isabella probaba el pájaro en todas partes: en la mesa, en el tablero, junto al bote de las galletas.

—¿Dónde deberíamos ponerlo, Garrett?

Siempre hacía sentir importante al niño. Y ahora también a Edward.

—En el alféizar de la ventana para que los demás pájaros lo vean y se acerquen.

—Mmm... En el alféizar de la ventana —repitió, antes de morderse el labio inferior y analizarlos todos: este, sur y oeste. La cocina sobresalía de la parte principal del edificio y disponía de mucha claridad—. Pues claro. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?

Dejó el ruiseñor azul en el alféizar que daba al oeste, con vistas al patio trasero, donde Edward había enderezado el tendedero, que una vez reparado era muy resistente. Se inclinó hacia atrás, dio una palmada y juntó las dos manos bajo el mentón.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó—. ¡Es exactamente lo que le faltaba a este sitio!

Le faltaba mucho más que una figurita barata de cristal, pero cuando Isabella empezó a bailar por la cocina y le pellizcó el brazo, Edward se sintió como si acabara de comprarle una pieza de coleccionista.

Si Edward había deseado hacer mejoras en la granja antes de su visita al pueblo, después de haber ido trabajaba con más ahínco todavía, impulsado por las ganas de expiar un pasado del que no era en absoluto responsable. Se pasaba horas pensando en las personas que la habían encerrado en esa casa con los estores verdes bajados. Y en cuánto tiempo se había pasado ahí y en el porqué. Y en el hombre que se la había llevado de allí, al que ella afirmaba seguir amando. Y en cuánto tiempo podría tardar ese amor en empezar a extinguirse.

Fue durante esos días cuando Edward se percató de cosas en las que nunca antes se había fijado: que no tenía cortinas en ninguna ventana, que se paraba para disfrutar del sol cada vez que salía, que siempre encontraba motivos para elogiar el día, algo por lo que maravillarse tanto si llovía como si estaba despejado, y que, por la noche, cuando Edward salía del establo a orinar, siempre, no importaba la hora que fuera, había luz en su habitación. Hasta que lo hubo visto varias veces no cayó en la cuenta de que no se trataba de que hubiera ido a ver a los niños, sino de que dormía con la luz encendida.

¿Por qué le habría hecho aquello su familia?

Pero si alguien respetaba el derecho a la intimidad de una persona, ése era Edward. No necesitaba conocer la respuesta para aceptar que ya no estaba trabajando sólo para tener un techo que lo cobijara, sino para complacerla.

Arregló el camino: engrasó el arnés y enganchó a Madam una pesada traílla de acero en forma de pala gigante y con unos mangos como de carretilla con la que costaba mucho trabajar. Pero con Madam tirando y Edward empujándola y dirigiendo la hoja de acero para que surcara la tierra, lograron llevar a cabo la ardua tarea. Rebajaron los montículos, llenaron los baches, apartaron las piedras hacia los lados y arrancaron las raíces que sobresalían del suelo.

Garrett se convirtió en el compañero inseparable de Edward. Se sentaba en una protuberancia o en una rama para observarlo, para escucharlo, para aprender. Edward le daba a veces una pala y le dejaba que apartara piedrecitas hacia los lados, y lo alababa después por su incipiente trabajo como había oído hacer a Isabella.

—Mi padre no trabajaba demasiado —comentó Garrett un día—. No como tú.

—¿Qué hacía, entonces?

—Cosillas aquí y allá. Así es cómo mamá lo llamaba.

—Cosillas aquí y allá, ¿eh? —Edward reflexionó un momento y preguntó—: Pero trataba bien a tu madre, ¿no?

—Supongo. A ella le gustaba — respondió el niño y, pasado un segundo, añadió—: Pero él no le regalaba ruiseñores azules.

Mientras Edward pensaba en ese comentario, Garrett le lanzó otra pregunta sorprendente.

—¿Eres tú mi papá ahora?

—No, Garrett. Lamento decir que no.

—¿Lo serás?

Edward no tenía respuesta para eso. La respuesta dependía de Isabella Swan.

Ella iba dos veces al día, una por la mañana y otra por la tarde, tirando del pequeño Alec y de una jarra de zumo de frambuesa fresco en el carro de juguete. Y se sentaban todos juntos a la sombra de su acedera arbórea preferida para deleitarse con la bebida mientras les iba señalando los pájaros que conocía. Y parecía conocerlos todos: palomas, halcones, gorriones y pinzones. Y también los árboles: la acedera arbórea bajo la que estaban, el tulipero, el árbol de Judas, el tilo americano, el sauce y muchos otros en los que Edward jamás se había fijado. También conocía los arbustos: el viburno, la retama negra, el zumaque, el hinojo, y uno con un nombre precioso, el saúco negro. Cuando nombraba este último sus labios adoptaban una forma cautivadora, y él los observaba con más atención que a la planta.

Esos minutos pasados descansando bajo la acedera arbórea eran de los mejores de la vida de Edward.

—Caramba —decía Isabella—, qué bien quedará el camino.

Y eso era todo lo que Edward necesitaba para volver a tomar la trailla y empujarla con más fuerza que antes.

El día que el camino estuvo terminado, Edward dio las gracias a Madam susurrándole al oído, le ofreció una zanahoria estupenda del huerto y le dio un baño como recompensa. Después de comer, Isabella y él llevaron a los chicos a dar un paseo en el carro de juguete por la tierra recién trabajada que se elevaba hacia los árboles antes de descender para unir su casa con la carretera secundaria que pasaba un poco más abajo.

—Es un camino precioso, Edward —lo alabó, y éste sonrió satisfecho.

Al día siguiente, arregló un carro, le sustituyó dos tablas de la base, lo enganchó a Madam y llevó la primera carga de trastos viejos al vertedero de Whitney. También llevó una nota de Isabella y los huevos a la señorita Mallory, así como unas cuantas docenas más y cinco tarros de nata, uno de los cuales no llegó a salir nunca de la biblioteca.

—¡Nata! —exclamó la señorita Mallory—. Madre mía, últimamente me apetece muchísimo tomar tarta de fresas, ¿y qué es una tarta de fresas sin nata montada? —Soltó una risita y sacó el monedero negro.

Y, a pesar de que Edward se llevaba prestados sus primeros libros con su carné de usuario, justo antes de que se fuera, recordó algo.

—Oh, finalmente encontré unos folletos sobre apicultura cuando estaba ordenando el despacho. No es necesario que me los devuelva —aseguró, y depositó en la mesa un sobre amarillo mostaza que llevaba escrito su nombre—. Los publica el Servicio de Extensión Agrícola del condado... cada cinco años, no se lo pierda, ¡cuando la abeja es el único ser de la creación que no ha cambiado de costumbres ni de habitat desde que el mundo es mundo! Pero cuando llegan los folletos nuevos, hay que tirar los viejos, tanto si son útiles como si no —protestó, indignada, ocupando las manos en algo y evitando mirar a los ojos a Edward—. Tengo la intención de escribir a mi comisionado del condado para quejarme de que se desperdicie así el dinero de los contribuyentes.

Edward estaba encantado.

—Gracias, señorita Mallory.

—No es necesario que me dé las gracias por algo que hubiese ido a parar a la basura —replicó la señorita Mallory, que seguía sin mirarlo.

Pero, tras esa cortina de humo, Edward vio a una mujer a la que le costaba entablar amistad con los hombres, y eso le llegó todavía más al alma.

—Nos veremos la semana que viene.

No alzó la vista hasta que él ya tenía la mano en el pomo de metal, pero aun desde esa distancia, Edward pudo verle el color sonrojado de las mejillas.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, bajó los peldaños de la biblioteca con los libros apoyados en una cadera y dándose golpecitos con el sobre amarillo en el muslo.

—Caramba, caramba... Pero si es el señor Masen.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Jessica Stanley dos peldaños más abajo, sonriéndole con ojos insinuantes. Llevaba su habitual peinado a lo Betty Grable, los labios pintados del color de un coágulo de sangre y mantenía una cadera ladeada para apoyar en ella una mano.

—Buenas tardes. —Trató de esquivarla, pero ella se desplazó hábilmente para impedírselo.

—¿Qué prisa tiene? —soltó. Masticaba chicle con la misma gracia que un caimán roe carne cruda.

—Llevo nata en el carro, y no puede permanecer mucho rato al sol.

Jessica se levantó el pelo que le caía en la nuca y, tras alzar la cabeza, se recorrió el escote del uniforme con la yema de tres dedos.

—Hay que ver el calor que hace— comentó. Subió un peldaño, de modo que su nariz casi le llegaba al ombligo a Edward. Deslizó la mirada perezosamente por su camisa y sus vaqueros hasta el sobre en el que la señorita Mallory había escrito su nombre—. Así que se llama Edward, ¿no? —dijo mientras le tocaba la hebilla del cinturón con la punta de una uña escarlata—. Bonito nombre... Edward.

Edward tuvo que contenerse para no saltar hacia atrás cuando lo tocó, pero se mantuvo educadamente firme mientras ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y movía los hombros.

—Dígame, Edward Masen, ¿por qué no se viene al café para que le prepare un buen vaso de té helado? Sabe muy rico en un día caluroso como éste. ¿Qué me dice?

Por un aterrador instante, Edward creyó que podría bajarle esa uña hacia la entrepierna. Se movió antes de darle ocasión.

—No creo que tenga tiempo. —Esta vez, Jessica lo dejó pasar—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Notó cómo lo seguía con los ojos cuando se subía al carro, tomaba las riendas y cruzaba con él la plaza hacia la tienda de Witherdale.

Esa mujer era un problema con mayúsculas, y eso era lo último que le faltaba. Tanto el problema como ella. Se aseguró de no dirigir la mirada al otro lado de la plaza cuando entró en la tienda.

Witherdale le compró la nata y los huevos, y le pidió que siempre que tuviera productos frescos se los llevara. Los vendía bien.

Cuando salió de la tienda, Jessica ya no estaba, pero el numerito que le había montado lo hacía sentir sucio y con ganas de regresar a casa.

Esta vez, Isabella y los niños lo estaban esperando bajo su acedera arbórea preferida. Edward se encaminó hacia ellos como la aguja de una brújula vira hacia el Polo Norte. Ese era su lugar, ahí, con esa mujer sin malicia cuya sencillez hacía que Jessica pareciera chabacana, cuya naturalidad hacía que Jessica pareciera postiza. Le costaba creer que, en sus años mozos, hubiera preferido a una mujer como Jessica en lugar de a una como aquélla.

Cuando se acercó y tiró de las riendas de Madam, Isabella se levantó y se sacudió la parte posterior de la falda.

—¿Ya está aquí?

—Sí.

Se sonrieron, y vivieron un momento de sutil gratitud mutua. Isabella subió a los niños al asiento del carro y él los dejó en la parte trasera, balaceándolos a cierta altura y haciéndolos reír.

—Sentaos aquí detrás para no caeros —les indicó.

Los pequeños le obedecieron, y Edward se inclinó para tender la mano a su madre y ayudarla. Le sujetó la palma, y ninguno de los dos se movió por un instante. Ella, con un pie en un apoyo del carro y los ojos verdes fijos en las pupilas castañas de él. De repente, se encaramó y se sentó, como si ese momento no hubiese existido.

Edward pensó en ello en los días posteriores, mientras seguía arreglando la casa. Rascó paredes y techos, terminó de enyesar y pintar paredes que parecían no haber visto nunca la pintura. Puso puertas en los armarios inferiores de la cocina e hizo otras nuevas para los superiores. Intercambió un fregadero usado por un pedazo de linóleo (ambas cosas muy valoradas y cada vez más escasas) con el que recubrió el tablero del nuevo armario. El linóleo era amarillo, veteado, como los rayos del sol que se filtran a través de los pétalos de una margarita; amarillo, un color que favorecía mucho a Isabella y le realzaba los ojos verdes.

A Isabella le había crecido la tripa y se movía más despacio. Día tras día, veía cómo iba a vaciar barreños y cubos de agua sucia al patio. Ahora sólo lavaba los pañales de un niño, pero pronto tendría que lavar los de dos. Así que cavó un pozo negro y conectó un desagüe bajo el fregadero que suprimía la necesidad de cargar barreños y cubos fuera.

Radiante de felicidad, Isabella se apresuró a verter un primer barreño de agua por el desagüe y se regocijó cuando el agua desapareció sola como por arte de magia. Dijo que no importaba que no hubiera podido encontrar linóleo suficiente para recubrir el suelo también. La cocina estaba más iluminada y más limpia que nunca.

La falta de linóleo para el suelo había decepcionado a Edward. Él quería que la cocina estuviera perfecta para ella, pero cada vez era más y más difícil conseguir linóleo, bañeras y muchos otros artículos, ya que todo tipo de fábricas se estaba dedicando a la producción de material de guerra. En la cárcel, Edward leía diariamente el periódico, pero ahora sólo se ponía al día de las noticias internacionales cuando iba a la biblioteca. Aun así, estaba enterado de los combates en Europa y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podría Estados Unidos suministrar aviones y tanques a Inglaterra y Francia sin participar en el conflicto. Se estremeció de pensarlo mientras llevaba la primera carga de chatarra al pueblo; le pagaron cuarenta y cinco centavos por cada kilo de «trastos viejos» de Stefan Swan.

Se hablaba de que Estados Unidos iba a incorporarse activamente a la guerra, aunque los integrantes del Comité America First, entre los cuales figuraba el aviador Charles Lindbergh, se mostraban contrarios a ello. Pero Roosevelt reforzaba las defensas del país. Ya se estaba llamando a filas, y él era mayor de edad y estaba sano y soltero. Mientras tanto, Isabella vivía feliz ignorando lo que sucedía en el mundo más allá del final del camino que conducía hasta su casa.

Entonces, un día, Edward rescató una radio de uno de los cobertizos. Le costó lo suyo encontrar una pila, porque también las acaparaba Inglaterra para mantener en funcionamiento los walkie—talkies. Pero consiguió una a cambio de una lata de pintura que le sobraba, aunque la radio siguió negándose a funcionar incluso con la pila nueva. La señorita Mallory encontró un libro en el que aprendió cómo arreglarla.

Cuando logró ponerla en marcha estaban emitiendo una radio—novela. Los niños dormían la siesta e Isabella planchaba. En cuanto el programa se oyó, lleno de interferencias, en la cocina, los ojos se le iluminaron como el dial del aparato.

—¡Qué te parece..., funciona! —exclamó Edward, asombrado.

—¡Shhh! —pidió Isabella, que corrió una silla mientras Edward se arrodillaba en el suelo para escuchar juntos la última aventura de la viuda Perkins, que regentaba un almacén de maderas en Rushville Center, Estados Unidos, donde vivía con sus tres hijos, John, Evey y Fay. Cualquiera que quisiera tanto a sus hijos como esa madre caía bien a Isabella, y Edward se dio cuenta de que mamá Perkins se había ganado una oyente fiel.

Esa tarde se congregaron todos junto a la cajita mágica. Edward e Isabella contemplaban cómo a los niños les brillaban los ojos escuchando al Llanero Solitario y a Toro, su fiel amigo indio, que lo llamaba kemo sabe.

A partir de entonces Garrett no volvió a caminar: galopaba, relinchaba, se encabritaba, hacía ruido de cascos con la lengua y ataba a Silver en la puerta cada vez que entraba en casa. Un día Edward lo llamó en broma kemo sabe, y desde aquel momento Garrett puso a prueba su paciencia llamando a todo el mundo kemo sabe cien veces al día.

La radio no sólo les trajo fantasías. También les trajo realidades mediante Jared Cameron y las noticias. Cada noche, después de cenar, Edward la encendía. La voz grave de Cameron llenaba la cocina con sus características pausas: «Estamos en... Londres.» De fondo podía oírse el zumbido de los bombarderos alemanes, el gemido de la sirena y el estruendo del fuego antiaéreo. Pero Edward tenía la impresión de que él era el único de la cocina consciente de que eran sonidos reales.

Aunque Bella se negaba a hablar de ello, la guerra se acercaba y, cuando llegara, era posible que lo llamaran a filas. Se esforzó más aún.

Preparó la leña del año siguiente, rascó el linóleo del suelo de la cocina, lo pulió y lo barnizó, y empezó a soñar con instalar un cuarto de baño si podía conseguir los elementos.

Y, a escondidas, se informaba sobre las abejas.

Esos insectos ejercían una innegable fascinación sobre él. Se pasaba horas observando desde lejos las colmenas, esas colmenas que al principio había creído, erróneamente, que las abejas habían abandonado. Ahora sabía que no era así. Que sólo hubiera unas pocas en la entrada de la colmena no significaba nada, porque la mayoría estaban dentro atendiendo a la reina, o fuera, en los campos, recolectando polen, néctar y agua.

Leyó más y aprendió más: que las obreras transportaban el polen en las patas traseras; que necesitaban beber diariamente agua salada, que la miel se fabricaba en unos cuadros situados en unos cajones apilables llamados alzas, que el apicultor añadía cajones en la parte superior a medida que se iban llenando los inferiores; que las abejas se comían su propia miel para sobrevivir durante el invierno; que en verano, la época de mayor producción, si no se quitaban los cuadros cargados la miel acababa pesando tanto que las abejas tenían que salir y enjambrar.

Un día hizo el experimento de llenar de agua salada una bandeja. Al día siguiente estaba vacía, de modo que supo que las colmenas estaban activas. Observó cómo las obreras salían con las patas traseras delgadas y volvían con los cestillos llenos de polen. Edward supo que tenía razón sin tener que abrir siquiera las colmenas para echar un vistazo dentro. Stefan Swan había fallecido en el mes de abril. Si no se había añadido ninguna alza desde entonces, las abejas podrían enjambrar en cualquier momento. Si no se había retirado ninguna desde entonces, estarían cargadas de miel. De mucha miel, y Edward Masen quería venderla.

El tema no había vuelto a surgir entre Isabella y él. Y ella tampoco le había entregado ningún velo con sombrero ni ningún ahumador, así que decidió probar sin ellos. Todos los libros y los folletos advertían que el primer paso para convertirse uno en apicultor era averiguar si se era inmune a las abejas.

Y eso hizo Edward. Un día cálido de finales de octubre, siguió minuciosamente las instrucciones: se dio un baño para eliminar todo rastro de olor de Madam del cuerpo, saqueó el lugar donde Isabella cultivaba la menta, se frotó la piel y los pantalones con hojas trituradas, se subió el cuello de la camisa, se bajó las mangas, se ató con cuerda las vueltas de los pantalones y se dirigió al Whippet abandonado para averiguar qué pensaban las abejas de él. Cuando llegó al automóvil, notó que empezaban a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Se las secó en los muslos y se acercó más, recitando en silencio: «Muévete despacio..., a las abejas no les gustan los movimientos bruscos.»

Avanzó muy lentamente hacia el coche..., se sentó delante..., sujetó el volante... y esperó con el corazón en un puño.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado. Llegaron por detrás, primero una, luego otra, y en menos que canta un gallo lo que parecía una colonia entera. Se obligó a seguir sentado sin moverse mientras una le aterrizaba en el pelo y se paseaba por él, zumbando, y las demás seguían volándole alrededor de la cara.

Otra se le posó en la mano. Esperaba que lo acribillara, pero en lugar de eso se dedicó a investigar el vello moreno de la muñeca de Edward, le recorrió los nudillos y se marchó zumbando, sin mostrar el menor interés por él.

«Bueno, que me aspen.»

Contárselo a Isabella resultó más peligroso que exponerse a los aguijones de las abejas.

—¿Qué dices que has hecho?

Se había girado con los brazos en jarras y los ojos furiosos de rabia.

—He ido a sentarme en el Whippet para ver si soy inmune a las abejas.

—¡Sin llevar ni siquiera un velo!

—Suponía que no lo habías encontrado.

—¡Porque no quería que fueras ahí!

—Pero ya te lo he dicho; antes me froté menta en el cuerpo y me lavé para no oler a Madam.

— ¡Madam! ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver ella en todo esto?

—Las abejas detestan el olor de los animales, especialmente de los caballos y los perros. Las enfurece.

—Pero podrían haberte picado. ¡Y mucho! —Estaba pálida.

—El libro dice que un apicultor debe esperar que lo piquen de vez en cuando. Forma parte del trabajo. Pero, pasado un tiempo, ya apenas lo notas.

—¡Oh, qué bien! —exclamó levantando una mano con desdén—. ¿Y se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor?

—Bueno, cuando leí el folleto me pareció la mejor forma de empezar. Y el libro...

—¡El libro! —se burló—. No me hables de libros. ¿Te has puesto guantes?

—No. Quería averiguar si...

—¡Y tampoco te has llevado el ahumador!

—Lo hubiese llevado si me lo hubieras dado.

—¡No me culpes de tu estupidez, Edward Masen! ¡Has hecho una tontería y tú lo sabes!

Estaba tan alterada que no pudo mirarlo más. Se volvió hacia el pastel que estaba preparando, tomó un huevo y lo golpeó en el borde del cuenco con tanta fuerza que destrozó la cáscara.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!

—Bueno, de haber sabido que ibas a enfadarte...

—¡No estoy enfadada! —Recogió la cascara destrozada y la echó a un lado con vehemencia.

—No estás enfadada —repitió Edward irónicamente.

—¡No, no lo estoy!

—¿Y por qué gritas entonces?

—¡No estoy gritando! —gritó, y se volvió de nuevo para mirarlo—. Es que no sé qué les pasa por la cabeza a los hombres a veces, eso es todo. ¡Por Dios, a Garrett jamás se le hubiera ocurrido acercarse a una colmena sin más protección que haberse frotado menta!

—Pero no me han picado, ¿no? — preguntó Edward con aire de suficiencia.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando con las mejillas coloradas y la boca fruncida hasta que, por fin, le dio la espalda, demasiado frustrada para seguir enfrentándose con él.

—Largo. —Dio la orden en voz baja, con rabia—. Fuera de mi cocina.

Golpeó otro huevo contra el borde del cuenco y lo espachurró.

Edward estaba a pocos metros de distancia, con los brazos cruzados y un hombro apoyado indolentemente en el marco de la puerta del salón, admirando su cara enojada, el mentón desafiante, el movimiento de sus pechos mientras removía la mezcla.

—¿Sabes qué? Para no estar enfadada, te has lucido con las cáscaras de esos huevos.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, un huevo llegó surcando el aire y le dio en medio de la frente.

—Bella, ¿qué diablos...?

Se inclinó hacia delante mientras la yema le resbalaba por la nariz y la clara le colgaba de la barbilla y le goteaba sobre las botas.

—¡Ya que te hace tanta gracia, ve a meter la cabeza en una colmena y deja que las abejas te limpien la cara! —exclamó y, tras señalar la puerta con un dedo, sentenció—: ¡Te he dicho que te vayas! ¡Sal de mi cocina!

Edward se volvió para obedecerla pero, antes de llegar al umbral, ya se estaba riendo. Soltó la primera carcajada al cruzar la puerta mosquitera y la segunda cuando bajaba los peldaños quitándose el huevo de la cara. Para cuando recorría el patio, se estaba partiendo de risa.

—¡Vete!

Sacudió la cabeza como un perro al salir del agua y se carcajeó feliz. Oyó que la puerta mosquitera se abría tras él y alcanzó a girarse justo a tiempo de juntar las manos como si fueran un guante de béisbol para recoger el siguiente huevo que Bella le había lanzado. Se le rompió en las palmas, contra la cadera.

—¡Oye! —Se rio mientras daba unos saltitos hacia atrás—. ¡Cuidado, Joe DiMaggio!

—¡Maldito seas, Masen!

—¡Ja, ja, ja!

Siguió riendo hasta llegar a la bomba de agua, y también mientras se miraba la camisa, se la quitaba, la enjuagaba y se lavaba. Seguía carcajeándose al colgarla en la estaca de una valla para que se secara. Entonces cayó en la cuenta y se quedó callado como si se hubiera sumergido en el agua.

«¡Le importas!»

Fue como si le lanzaran un uppercut en el mentón que le obligara a erguirse y quedarse mirando la casa.

«¡Le importas, Masen! ¡Y ella te importa a ti!»

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza mientras permanecía inmóvil bajo el sol con el agua resbalándole por la cara y el tórax.

«¿Te importa? Admítelo, Masen, la amas.»

Se pasó una mano por la cara, la agitó para sacudirse el agua y siguió mirando la casa mientras asumía que estaba enamorado de una mujer que acababa de lanzarle un huevo, de una mujer que estaba embarazada de siete meses de otro hombre, de una mujer a la que apenas había tocado, jamás había besado y jamás había deseado carnalmente.

Hasta entonces.

Se acercó a la casa a pasos largos, tranquilos, sintiendo el impresionante martilleo de su pulso en el pecho y en las sienes, pensando en qué diría cuando se reuniera con ella.

Cuando abrió la puerta mosquitera y dejó que se cerrara a su espalda, Bella estaba arrodillada con un cubo y un trapo, y siguió fregando el suelo, absorta. Los niños dormían la siesta, la radio estaba apagada. Edward se quedó al otro lado de la cocina, observando, pensando, esperando.

«Adelante. Levántala y comprueba si tenías razón, Masen.»

Avanzó hacia ella, pero Bella siguió concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, balanceando todo el cuerpo mientras fregaba el suelo con el triple de la energía necesaria para limpiar un simple huevo.

—¿Isabella?

No la había llamado nunca por su nombre de pila completo y eso le hizo adquirir mayor conciencia de ella como mujer, y a ella de él como hombre.

—Vete.

—Isabella —dijo en voz más baja a la vez que le sujetaba el brazo como si fuera a levantarla.

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con lo que pudo ver que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Estaba enojada, y mucho. El tono cariñoso de Edward la enfureció todavía más, aunque no comprendía del todo por qué. Se secó las exasperantes lágrimas y recorrió el tórax desnudo y húmedo de Edward con la mirada hasta llegar a su atractivo rostro, todavía mojado, con el pelo formando regatos. Sus ojos parecían preocupados, y las pestañas le brillaban debido al agua. Estaba moreno de haber pasado todo el verano trabajando con el torso desnudo, y había ganado peso hasta tener un aspecto esbelto y saludable. Se estremeció nada más verlo. Era todo lo que Stefan no había sido: ágil, fuerte y guapo. Pero ¿qué hombre con un aspecto así desearía el cariño de una mujer chiflada y poco atractiva que estaba embarazada de siete meses e hinchada como un globo?

Bajó la barbilla, pero Edward se la levantó con un dedo y le examinó la cara con una mirada que la desarmó.

—Tienes un brazo excelente, ¿lo sabías? —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Apartó el mentón de su mano y sintió que el encanto de Edward le calaba hondo, pero como nada la haría creer que pudiera atraer a un hombre como él, supuso que se estaba burlando de ella.

—No tiene gracia, Edward.

Edward sintió una profunda decepción. Se puso en cuclillas y le miró las manos, apoyadas despreocupadamente en el borde de un cubo de esmalte blanco.

—No, no la tiene —contestó en voz baja—. Creo que deberíamos hablar de ello.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—¿Ah, no?

De repente, Isabella formó una «L» con un brazo y apoyó la cabeza en él.

—No llores —le pidió Edward.

—No estoy llorando —mintió. No entendía qué le estaba pasando. Ella jamás lloraba, y era embarazoso hacerlo así delante de Edward Masen sin ninguna razón de peso.

Edward esperó, pero ella siguió sollozando en voz baja, moviendo la panza.

—Para... —susurró, apenado.

—Las mujeres embarazadas lloran a veces, eso es todo —soltó tras levantar la cabeza, secarse las lágrimas y sorberse la nariz.

—Siento haberme reído.

—Sí, y yo siento haberte lanzado ese huevo. —Se secó bruscamente la cara con el delantal—. Pero tienes que comprender lo de las abejas, Edward.

—No, tú tienes que comprender lo de las abejas.

—Pero Edward...

—Espera un momento antes de decir nada —pidió con ambas manos levantadas—. No voy a mentirte. He estado en el colmenar... muchas veces. Pero yo no soy él, Isabella. No soy Stefan. Soy precavido y no me voy a lastimar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—De acuerdo, no lo sé. Pero no puedes vivir rehuyendo las cosas por lo que temes que pueda pasar. Lo más probable es que nunca pase. —De repente se arrodilló en el suelo y, tras apoyarse las manos en los muslos, se inclinó hacia delante, muy serio—. Hay abejas por todas partes, Bella. Y también hay miel, y mucha. Quiero recogerla y venderla.

—Pero...

—Espera un momento, déjame terminar. Todavía no lo has oído todo— aseguró, así que inspiró hondo antes de proseguir—. Necesitaré tu ayuda. No con las colmenas; yo me encargaré de esa parte para que tú no tengas que acercarte a ellas. Pero sí con la extracción y el embotellado.

—Por dinero, supongo —dijo Bella, y había desviado la mirada.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?

Lo miró de nuevo con las palmas extendidas.

—Es que no me importa el dinero.

—Bueno, puede que a mí sí. Si no por mí, sí por este sitio, por ti y por los niños. Mira, hay cosas que me gustaría hacer. He pensado instalar electricidad... y tal vez un cuarto de baño. Pensé que tú también querrías esas cosas con la llegada del bebé. ¿Y qué me dices de él? ¿De dónde sacarás el dinero para pagar al médico?

—Ya te lo dije una vez; no necesito ningún médico.

—Puede que no lo necesitaras el día que las abejas picaron a los niños; ese día tuvimos suerte. Pero lo necesitarás cuando nazca el bebé.

—No va a haber ningún médico— afirmó con terquedad.

—¡Pero eso es absurdo! ¿Quién va a ayudarte cuando llegue el momento?

Isabella levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Esperaba que lo hicieras tú.

—¿Yo? —Edward arqueó las cejas y lanzó la cabeza hacia delante—. ¡Pero si no tengo ni idea!

—No es nada del otro mundo —se apresuró a responder Isabella—. Yo te diré antes todo lo que tienes que saber. Lo único que hay que hacer es atar el...

—¡Oye, espera un momento! —Se puso de pie de un salto con las dos manos en alto, como un guardia urbano.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? —comentó Isabella sin apartar los ojos de él mientras se levantaba con torpeza.

Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros, muy tenso. Se le formaron un par de arrugas en el entrecejo.

—Ya lo creo que tengo miedo. Y no tiene ningún sentido, no cuando hay un médico cualificado en el pueblo que puede hacerlo.

—Ya te lo dije una vez: no necesito nada del pueblo y el pueblo no necesita nada de mí.

—Pero eso es una lo... —Se detuvo en seco.

—¿Una locura? —terminó Isabella por él.

—No quería decir eso —aseguró mientras maldecía su falta de tacto—. Es arriesgado. Podría pasar de todo. ¿Y si tuviera el cordón umbilical envuelto alrededor del cuello o si viniera de nalgas? ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

—No pasará. He tenido dos que llegaron sin ningún problema. Lo único que tienes que hacer...

—¡No! —dijo, y se alejó de ella unos dos metros antes de volver a mirarla con el ceño fruncido—. ¡No soy ninguna comadrona, maldita sea!

Era la primera vez que Bella lo había visto realmente enojado, y no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo. Estaban frente a frente, tan inmóviles como piezas de ajedrez, sonrojados y con los labios apretados. Bella empezó a tener dudas. Lo necesitaba, pero él no parecía entenderlo. Tenía miedo, pero no podía permitir que se le notara. Y si lo que estaba a punto de decir le salía mal, sería la mujer más desdichada del condado de Gordon.

—Bueno, pues quizá será mejor que recojas tus cosas y te largues.

Una oleada de pánico sacudió a Edward. ¡Y él, como un iluso, pensando en el amor! ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por eso en su vida? «Lo siento, chico, pero no hace falta que vuelvas. Nos gustaría seguir contando contigo, pero...» Daba igual lo mucho que se esforzara por demostrar lo que valía, el final era siempre inevitable. A esas alturas, ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado. Pero le dolía. ¡Maldita sea, cómo le dolía! Y no era razonable que Bella esperara eso de él.

Inspiró hondo, agitado, con el estómago hecho un nudo.

—¿Podemos hablar de ello, Isabella?

Le encantaba cómo sonaba su nombre cuando él lo pronunciaba. Pero no iba a tenerlo allí sólo de adorno. Si iba a quedarse, tendría que entender por qué lo hacía. Obstinadamente, se arrodilló y siguió fregando el suelo.

—Puedo hacerlo sola. No te necesito.

No, nadie lo había necesitado nunca. Había creído que esa vez quizá sería diferente. Pero Isabella Swan podía prescindir de él como todos los demás, empezando por su madre en el estado de Texas. Podría rendirse y marcharse, alejarse de ella, pero tanto si lo amaba como si no, él era feliz allí, mucho más de lo que recordaba haberlo sido jamás. Sí, era feliz, estaba a gusto y ocupado, y prosperaba. Y valía la pena luchar por eso.

Se tragó el orgullo, cruzó la cocina a medio fregar y se puso en cuclillas junto a ella, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

—No quiero irme..., pero no vine aquí para traer niños al mundo— argumentó en voz baja, con toda la razón—. Es algo un poco... personal, ¿no te parece? —sentenció después de tragar saliva con fuerza.

—Supongo que eso te molestaría— replicó Isabella con firmeza, sin dejar de fregar, atacando una zona distinta del suelo para evitar su mirada.

Edward reflexionó un buen rato con la atención puesta en la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella.

—Sí... Sí, me molestaría.

—Stefan lo hizo... dos veces.

—Eso era distinto. Él era tu marido.

—Tú también podrías serlo— comentó sin dejar de fregar.

La sorpresa lo dejó anonadado. Pero ¿y si lo había entendido mal? Sopesó las palabras que acababa de oír mientras observaba cómo ella se balanceaba sobre el trapo mientras extendía el agua enjabonada por el suelo.

—Bueno —aclaró ruborizada—, lo he estado pensando y me parecería bien que diéramos el paso y nos casáramos. Creo que nos llevamos bien, les gustas mucho a los niños y eres muy bueno con ellos y... y tampoco es que lance huevos demasiado a menudo —terminó sin alzar la vista hacia él.

Edward contuvo una sonrisa mientras el corazón le repiqueteaba con fuerza en el pecho.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó.

—Supongo.

«Pues mírame, entonces. Deja que te lo vea en los ojos.»

Pero cuando por fin lo miró, sólo vio vergüenza por habérselo pedido. Así que no estaba enamorada, sino sólo en un apuro... y él le venía bien. Bueno, al fin y al cabo, eso lo había sabido desde el principio, ¿no?

El silencio entre ambos era tenso. Edward se puso de pie y se dirigió a una ventana desde donde vio el patio trasero que él había limpiado, con el tendedero que él había reforzado, pensando en lo mucho más que quería hacer por ella.

—¿Sabes qué, Isabella? Es absurdo que lo hagamos sólo porque tú pusiste un anuncio en el aserradero y sólo porque yo respondí a él. Ése no es motivo suficiente para que dos personas se unan para toda la vida, ¿no crees?

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

Volvió la cabeza y vio que lo estaba mirando coloradísima.

—¿Y tú?

«Estoy embarazada, no soy demasiado inteligente ni nada bonita», pensó.

«Estuve en la cárcel por asesinar a una mujer», pensó Edward a su vez.

Y ninguno de los dos expresó sus sentimientos en voz alta.

Al final, Edward miró de nuevo por la ventana.

—Me parece que debería haber algún... algún sentimiento o algo entre dos personas —dijo, y se ruborizó aunque no permitió que ella lo viera.

—Me gusta cómo eres, Edward. ¿No te gusta cómo soy yo?

Por lo inexpresivo que había sido su tono de voz, podría haber estado comentando qué clase de rastrillo había que comprar.

—Sí —dijo Edward con voz gutural pasado un momento—. Me gusta cómo eres.

—Entonces, creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

Así, sin más. Sin música de violín que llegara del cielo, sin beso bajo las estrellas. Sólo Bella, embarazada de siete meses, levantándose con dificultad del suelo y secándose las manos en el delantal. Y Edward, de pie a dos metros de ella, mirando en dirección contraria. En la forma en que lo expusieron, daba la impresión de ser tan apasionante como la Ley de Préstamo y Arriendo del presidente Roosevelt. Bueno, todo tenía un límite. Antes de aceptar, Edward iba a averiguar en qué se estaba metiendo exactamente. Se volvió para mirarla con decisión.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante.

—¿Dónde dormiría?

—¿Dónde querrías dormir?

En realidad, no estaba seguro. Sería duro dormir con ella, yacer junto a su cuerpo embarazado y no tocarlo. Pero se sentía muy solo en el establo por la noche. Decidió no revelar ni más ni menos de lo necesario.

—Empieza a hacer mucho frío en ese establo por la noche.

—Pues el único sitio que hay en toda la casa es donde dormía Stefan.

—Ya lo sé —afirmó y, pasado un momento, soltó—: ¿Y?

—Serías mi marido.

—Sí —dijo, inexpresivo, al darse cuenta de que la idea no entusiasmaba demasiado a Isabella.

—Es que... duermo con la luz encendida.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo sabes? —Arqueó las cejas.

—Me he levantado por la noche y lo he visto.

—Lo más seguro es que no te dejara dormir.

¿Qué hacía poniendo pegas cuando la idea la dejaba sin aliento?

Después de reflexionar mucho, Edward confió lo suficiente para dejar ver una grieta en sus defensas.

—En la cárcel tampoco estaba nunca oscuro del todo.

Notó cómo la expresión de Isabella se suavizaba y se preguntó si algún día podría confiarle sus demás vulnerabilidades.

—Bueno, en ese caso...

El silencio los envolvió mientras intentaban pensar qué decir o hacer a continuación. Si hubiera sido una propuesta normal con las emociones esperadas en las dos partes, el momento habría sido, sin duda, íntimo. Como no lo era, la tensión se multiplicó.

—Bueno... —dijo Edward, y se frotó la nariz y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Sí... Bueno. —Isabella extendió las manos y las juntó después bajo su protuberante panza.

—No sé cómo se casa uno.

—Tenemos que hacerlo en el juzgado de Calhoun. Podemos conseguir la licencia allí mismo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos mañana, entonces?

—Mañana estaría bien.

—¿A qué hora?

—Tendríamos que salir temprano. Tendremos que ir en carro, porque los niños vendrán con nosotros. Y, como sabes, Madam es bastante lenta.

—¿Te parece a las nueve?

—A las nueve estaría bien.

Se miraron un momento, en el que se percataron de lo que acababan de acordar. Qué embarazoso. Qué increíble. La timidez los asaltó a ambos a la vez. Edward levantó una mano para calarse más el sombrero, pero resultó que se lo había dejado colgado en la estaca de la valla. Así que se metió el pulgar en el bolsillo trasero y retrocedió un paso.

—Bueno..., tengo que acabar de trabajar —indicó a la vez que señalaba hacia atrás con el pulgar.

—Yo también.

Retrocedió dos pasos más pensando qué haría Isabella si cambiara de dirección y la besara. Pero, al final, siguió su propio consejo y se marchó sin intentarlo.


	9. Capitulo 8

CAPITULO 8

Esa noche, al acostarse, Isabella estuvo un rato despierta, pensando en ese día, en el día siguiente, en los años que le esperaban. ¿Vivirían apaciblemente Edward y ella o discutirían a menudo? Discutir era algo nuevo para ella. Los años que había estado casada con Stefan, no se habían peleado nunca, quizá porque Stefan era demasiado perezoso para hacerlo.

Donde había crecido tampoco había peleas. Ni risas. Pero había tensión, una tensión inagotable. Ya estaba presente en sus primeros recuerdos, acechando siempre como un monstruo que amenazaba con abatirse sobre ella y llevársela en sus alas negras. Estaba ahí en la forma en que la abuela se movía, como si agachar un poco los hombros fuera a disgustar al Señor. Estaba ahí en el cuidado con que su madre andaba para no hacer ruido, con que cumplía las órdenes sin quejarse y con que evitaba siempre mirar a los ojos a la abuela. Pero era mayor cuando el abuelo estaba en casa. Entonces, los rezos se intensificaban. Entonces, empezaba la «purificación».

Isabella se arrodillaba en el suelo duro del salón, como le ordenaban, mientras el abuelo levantaba las manos hacia el techo y, con la rala barba gris temblando y los ojos en blanco, pedía el perdón de Dios. Junto a ella, la abuela gemía y actuaba como un perro al que le da un ataque antes de empezar a decir incoherencias mientras el cuerpo le temblaba. Y su madre, la pecadora, se arrodillaba, cerraba los ojos, entrelazaba los dedos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le ponían blancos y se balanceaba lastimosamente mientras movía los labios en silencio. Y ella, Isabella, la hija del pecado, apoyaba la frente en las manos juntas y miraba de reojo el espectáculo, preguntándose qué habrían hecho su madre y ella.

Parecía imposible que su madre hubiera hecho algo malo. Era mansa como un corderito y casi nunca hablaba nada, salvo cuando el abuelo le ordenaba que rezara en voz alta y pidiera perdón por su depravación. La pequeña Isabella se preguntaba qué sería la depravación. Y por qué sería ella hija del pecado.

Mientras fue pequeña, su madre hablaba a veces con ella, en voz baja, en la intimidad del dormitorio que compartían. Pero a medida que pasó el tiempo, se volvió más taciturna y retraída. Trabajaba mucho; la abuela se encargaba de ello. Hacía todas las tareas del jardín mientras la abuela se retiraba a la sombra y montaba guardia. Si alguien pasaba por la calle, la abuela corría hacia la puerta trasera y susurraba por una rendija: «¡Entra enseguida, Renée!» Hasta que, con el tiempo, Renée ya no esperaba la orden, sino que se metía a toda prisa en la casa en cuanto veía que alguien se acercaba.

Sólo podían hacerlo tres personas, por pura necesidad: el lechero, que dejaba las botellas en el peldaño trasero, el hombre de Raleigh al que compraban todo lo que necesitaba su despensa, y un hombre mayor llamado Swan, que les repartía hielo para el refrigerador hasta que su hijo, Stefan, se hizo cargo del negocio. Si alguien más llamaba a su puerta, ya fuera el director del colegio, algún que otro vagabundo en busca de comida gratis o el encuestador del censo, sólo veía que un estor delantero se levantaba un poco a hurtadillas desde el interior.

Al final, empezó a ir a la casa un agente del orden que golpeaba la puerta de manera autoritaria y exigía que se le abriera. Quería saber si vivía ahí una niña. En caso afirmativo, tenía que asistir al colegio: lo ordenaba la ley.

La abuela se mantenía alejada de los estores bajados con una expresión cadavérica en el rostro y susurraba a Isabella que guardara silencio, que no dijera ni una palabra.

Pero una vez el agente del orden fue cuando el abuelo estaba en casa.

—¿Aro Vulturi? —gritó entonces—. Sabemos que en su casa vive una niña en edad escolar. ¡Si no abre la puerta, obtendré una orden judicial que me dará derecho a derribarla y a llevármela! ¿Quiere que haga eso, Vulturi?

Y así fue como Isabella empezó a ir al colegio. Pero fue una experiencia dolorosa para la niña gris que ya era un año mayor y una cabeza más alta que el resto de alumnos de primer curso. Los demás niños la trataban como el bicho raro que era: una excéntrica desgarbada y silenciosa que ignoraba la mayoría de juegos básicos, no sabía desenvolverse en grupo y miraba todas las cosas y a todas las personas con unos enormes ojos verdes. Siempre titubeaba, y las pocas veces que mostraba su regocijo por algo, saltando y dando palmadas ante alguna diversión, lo hacía con una brusquedad inquietante y, después, se quedaba quieta como si alguien la hubiera apagado. Cuando las maestras intentaban ser amables, retrocedía como si la amenazaran. Cuando los niños se reían, les sacaba la lengua. Y los niños se reían con una regularidad cruel.

Para Isabella, el colegio era como cambiar una cárcel por otra. De modo que empezó a hacer novillos. La primera vez temió que Dios se enterara y se lo contara a la abuela. Pero cuando no lo hizo, volvió a intentarlo y se pasó el día en el bosque y en el campo, lo que le permitió descubrir por fin lo maravillosa que era la auténtica libertad. Sabía estarse quieta y en silencio: lo hacía mucho en esa casa con los estores verdes bajados. Y, por primera vez, obtuvo algo a cambio. Se ganó la confianza de los animales, que seguían su rutina diaria como si fuera uno de ellos: serpientes, arañas, ardillas y pájaros. Sobre todo, los pájaros. Para Isabella, esos seres maravillosos, los únicos que no estaban ligados a la tierra, eran los más libres de todos.

Empezó a estudiarlos. Cuando el quinto curso de la señorita Buttry fue a la biblioteca, Isabella encontró un libro de John J. Audubon con láminas de colores y descripciones de los habitats, los nidos, los huevos y las voces de los pájaros. Empezó a identificarlos en el campo: los reyezuelos, con su alegre y delicado canto; los ampelis americanos, que volaban en bandadas, parecían siempre afectuosos y se emborrachaban a veces de fruta demasiado madura; los arrendajos azules, pomposos y arrogantes, pero más bonitos aún que los mansos cardenales y las tangaras.

Una vez llevó migas en los bolsillos y las dispuso en círculo a su alrededor.

Luego, se sentó tan quieta como su amigo, el cárabo, hasta que un pinzón purpúreo se acercó, se posó en la rama de un pino cercano y le dio una serenata con su dulce trino. Al cabo de un rato, el pinzón descendió hacia una rama inferior, donde ladeó la cabeza para observarla y Bella esperó hasta que el pinzón avanzó y se comió el pan. Encontró el pinzón un segundo día (estaba convencida de que era el mismo ejemplar), y también un tercer día, y cuando aprendió a imitar su canto, lo llamaba con la misma facilidad con que los demás niños le silbaban a su perro. Y un día se quedó de pie, como la Estatua de la Libertad, con las migajas en la palma, y el pinzón se le posó en la mano para comer de ella.

Poco después, en el colegio, un grupo de niños presumía de sus hazañas. Una niña con trenzas negras y unos prominentes dientes superiores afirmaba que podía hacer treinta y siete volteretas sin marearse. Otra, con la panza más oronda de la clase, se jactaba de que podía comerse catorce tortitas de una sentada. Y un niño, el más mentiroso de la clase, afirmaba que el año siguiente su padre iba a ir de safari a África y que él lo iba a acompañar.

Isabella se acercó a su exclusivo círculo y comentó con timidez: «Yo sé llamar a los pájaros para que coman de mi mano.»

Se la quedaron mirando boquiabiertos como si estuviera loca. Luego, se rieron y cerraron filas de nuevo. Después de eso, susurraban sus pullas en voz lo bastante alta como para que las oyera aunque no quisiera: «La chiflada de Bella Vulturi habla con los pájaros y vive en esa casa con los estores bajados con la chalada de su madre y sus todavía más chalados abuelos.»

Fue durante una de sus escapadas de clase cuando habló por primera vez con Stefan Swan. Volvía tarde a casa y salió corriendo de entre los árboles para bajar con estruendo un escarpado terraplén. Se deslizaron piedras hacia la carretera de más abajo y el carro de Swan casi volcó porque la mula, sobresaltada, rebuznó y se movió hacia un lado.

— ¡So! —gritó Swan mientras el animal casi partía el balancín de una coz portentosa. Una vez hubo controlado al animal, se quitó el polvoriento sombrero de fieltro y golpeó con él, nervioso, el asiento del carro—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, niña, cómo se te ocurre salir así del bosque!

—Es que tengo prisa. Tengo que llegar a casa antes de que los niños del colegio pasen por delante de ella.

—¡Bueno, pues le has dado un susto tremendo a la pobre Madam! Deberías tener más cuidado cuando estás cerca de un animal.

—Perdón —dijo, aplacada.

—Ah... —Volvió a ponerse el sombrero y pareció sosegarse—. Supongo que no te has parado a pensarlo. Pero ve con más cuidado la próxima vez, ¿me oyes? —pidió mientras dirigía una mirada especulativa a los árboles y, después, de nuevo a la niña—. Has hecho novillos, ¿no? —Cuando ésta no respondió, adoptó una expresión más sagaz y echó la cabeza hacia delante para preguntar—: Oye, ¿no te conozco?

—Solía llevar hielo a nuestra casa cuando yo era pequeña —respondió Bella con los brazos cruzados a la espalda mientras balanceaba el cuerpo a derecha y a izquierda.

—¿Ah, sí? —se sorprendió Swan. Cuando ella asintió, se rascó la sien, con lo que se ladeó el sombrero—. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Bella Vulturi.

—Bella Vulturi... —Hizo memoria—. Pues claro que sí. Ya me acuerdo. Yo soy Stefan Swan.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Lo sabías? —Le dirigió una sonrisa torcida de sorpresa—. Vaya, ¿qué te parece? Pero ahora ya no voy a tu casa.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Bella, marcando una raya en la tierra con la puntita del pie—. El abuelo se compró un refrigerador eléctrico para que no nos tuvieran que traer más el hielo a casa. No les gusta que venga gente.

—Oh... Ahora lo entiendo— comentó, antes de señalar la carretera con un dedo—. Voy en tu misma dirección. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

Negó con la cabeza y se sujetó las manos con más fuerza a la espalda, de modo que la parte delantera de su vestido quedó como si llevara dos bellotas debajo. Swan ya era, para entonces, un hombre. Bella calculó que tendría unos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

Si la abuela la veía llegar a casa en su carro, terminaría pasando horas de rodillas.

—¿Por qué no? A Madam no le importa llevar a dos personas.

—Tendría problemas. Tengo que ir directamente a casa al salir del colegio y no puedo hablar con desconocidos.

—Bueno, no quiero que tengas problemas. ¿Vienes por aquí a menudo?

—Pues... a veces —aclaró, mirándolo con recelo.

—¿Qué haces en el bosque?

—Estudio a los pájaros —contestó y, por si acaso, añadió—: Para el colegio, ¿sabes?

Swan levantó el mentón y asintió con aire de sapiencia, como si quisiera dar a entender que sabía a qué se refería.

—Los pájaros son bonitos — comentó antes de sujetar las riendas—. Bueno, tal vez volvamos a encontrarnos algún día, pero ahora será mejor que no te entretenga más. Hasta la vista, Bella.

Observó, perpleja, cómo se marchaba. Era la primera persona que, en sus doce años de existencia, la había tratado como si no estuviera loca ni fuera hija del pecado. Después de eso, pensaba en él mientras rezaba para olvidarse de lo mucho que le dolían las rodillas. Era un joven más bien desaliñado, con su pantalón con peto y sus botas grandes, y con sólo cuatro pelos en la barba. Pero a ella no le importaba su aspecto, lo único que le importaba era que la había tratado como si no fuera rara.

La siguiente vez que se escapó al bosque, encontró un sitio elevado del terraplén rocoso, justo detrás de un enebro, desde donde podía observar la carretera sin ser vista. Desde aquel escondite esperó a que volviera a aparecer. Cuando no lo hizo, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba decepcionada. Fue allí tres días más antes de rendirse, sin saber muy bien qué esperaba que ocurriera si él pasaba por la carretera como la otra vez.

Suponía que quería hablar con él. Era agradable hablar con alguien.

Pasó casi un año antes de que se lo encontrara de nuevo. Era otoño, pero hacía un día caluroso, las hojas tenían un color intenso y el cielo estaba oscuro. Bella seguía los pasos a los colines que señoreaban en las franjas de tierra sin cultivar, a los lados y debajo de las cercas, y cuyo canto le encantaba. Como no había conseguido acercarse a ninguno, se había dirigido al bosque para ocultarse mejor e intentarlo con los que estaban entre los arbustos. Los estaba llamando con un claro: «cuoi-li, cuoi-li», cuando vio que no atraía a ninguno de los colines que había en el zumaque sino a Stefan Swan, que bajaba de la cima de la colina. Se detuvo en seco y lo observó acercarse con una escopeta en un brazo.

—¡Hola, Bella! —gritó levantando el otro para saludarla con la mano.

Esperó, seria, a que llegara.

—Hola, Bella —repitió cuando estuvo delante de ella.

—Hola, Stefan.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo.

Se quedaron un momento en blanco. Ella lo miraba sin sonreír, mientras que él parecía contento de habérsela encontrado. Tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que la última vez: llevaba el mismo pantalón con peto, la misma barba desaliñada, el mismo sombrero polvoriento. Finalmente, cambió de postura y se frotó la nariz.

—¿Qué tal tus pájaros? —preguntó entonces.

—¿Qué pájaros? —Los pájaros eran cosa suya y de nadie más.

—Dijiste que los estudiabas. ¿Qué estás aprendiendo?

¿Después de un año entero recordaba que estudiaba a los pájaros?

—Estoy intentando llamar a los colines para que se me acerquen— explicó, ablandada.

—¿Los llamas y vienen? ¡Caray! —soltó, y parecía impresionado, no como los niños del colegio.

—A veces. A veces no funciona. ¿Qué haces con esa arma?

—Cazar.

—¡Cazar! ¿Quieres decir que matas animales?

—Ciervos.

—Yo no podría disparar a ningún animal.

—Mi padre y yo nos comemos los ciervos que cazamos.

—Bueno, espero que no encuentres ninguno.

—Eres increíble, muchacha —dijo tras retroceder y soltar una breve carcajada—. Ya me acordaba de que lo eras. ¿Y qué? ¿Has visto algún colín?

—No, aún no. ¿Has visto algún ciervo?

—No, aún no.

—Yo he visto uno, pero no te diré dónde. Lo veo casi todos los días.

—¿Vienes aquí todos los días?

—Casi.

—Yo también, durante la temporada de caza.

Bella reflexionó un momento, pero le pareció ridículo sugerir que volvieran a encontrarse. Después de todo, ella sólo tenía trece años y él era cinco años mayor.

Como la mera idea la asustó, se dio la vuelta de golpe.

—Tengo que irme —anunció, y se marchó corriendo.

—¡Espera, Bella!

—¿Qué?

Se paró a unos seis metros de distancia, mirándolo.

—Puede que volvamos a vernos algún día. La temporada de caza dura un par de semanas más, ¿sabes?

—Puede —coincidió. Lo observó en silencio y, después, repitió—: Tengo que irme. Si no estoy en casa a las cuatro y cinco, tendré que rezar media hora más.

Se volvió de nuevo y corrió todo lo que pudo, asombrada de que fuera tan simpático con ella y de que no le importara en absoluto su locura. Después de todo, había estado en esa casa; sabía de dónde procedía, conocía también a su familia. Y, aun así, quería ser amigo suyo.

Al día siguiente regresó al mismo sitio, pero se escondió donde no pudiera verla. Al cabo de un rato, Stefan se acercó por la misma colina con el arma de nuevo en un brazo y un saco lleno en el otro. Se sentó bajo un árbol, dejó el arma en su regazo y el saco junto a su cadera. Empujó hacia atrás el sombrero polvoriento, se sacó del peto una pipa hecha con mazorca de maíz seca, la llenó con el contenido de una bolsita fruncida con un cordón y la encendió con una cerilla de madera. Bella tuvo la impresión de no haber visto nunca a nadie tan contento.

Se fumó toda la pipa con las botas viejas cruzadas y un brazo apoyado sobre la barriga. Cuando sacudió la pipa para hacer caer el tabaco a medio fumar al suelo y apagarlo con la bota, Bella se puso nerviosa. ¡Se iba a ir enseguida!

Así que salió de su escondite y se quedó quieta para que la viera. Y, cuando lo hizo, se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola!

—Hola.

—Bonito día, ¿no te parece?

Un día era bastante parecido al siguiente para ella. Entornó los párpados mirando al cielo y se quedó callada.

—Te traigo una cosa —dijo Stefan, y se levantó.

—¿Para mí? —Lo miró con recelo. De donde ella era, nadie tenía detalles con nadie.

—Para tus pájaros —aclaró Swan, que se agachó para recoger el saco atado con cordel.

Se lo quedó mirando, sin habla.

—¿Cómo va tu estudio de los pájaros?

—Oh, bien. Muy bien.

—El año pasado los estudiabas para el colegio. ¿Por qué los estudias éste?

—Por diversión. Me gustan los pájaros.

—A mí también —comentó Stefan a la vez que le dejaba el saco cerca de los pies—. ¿En qué curso estás?

—En séptimo.

—¿Te gusta?

—No tanto como el año pasado. Entonces tenía a la señorita Natwick.

—Yo también la tuve. Aunque no me gustaba demasiado el colegio. Dejé de ir después de octavo. Hacía la ruta del hielo y ayudaba a mi padre en la granja —le explicó, y luego señaló con la cabeza para añadir—: Él y yo vivimos ahí detrás, en el camino de Rock Creek.

Bella miró en esa dirección, pero sus ojos descendieron enseguida hacia el saco que yacía en el suelo del bosque.

—¿Qué hay dentro?

—Maíz.

Tal vez a los huraños picogruesos azules les gustara el maíz. Quizá con él pudiera acercarse más a ellos. Hubiese debido darle las gracias, pero no le habían enseñado nunca a hacerlo. Así que hizo otra cosa: le dio un poco de su valiosa información sobre los pájaros.

—Las oropéndolas son los pájaros que más me gustan. Pero no comen maíz. Sólo insectos y uvas. Aunque es probable que a los picogruesos azules les encante.

Stefan asintió, y Bella vio que no necesitaba más agradecimiento. Cuando él le hizo más preguntas sobre el colegio, le contó que a veces estudiaba cosas sobre los pájaros en los libros de la biblioteca. Algunas veces llevaba esos libros al bosque. Otras, sólo un bloc y lápices de colores y hacía dibujos con los que, una vez en la biblioteca, identificaba a los pájaros.

Él le explicó que, en su casa, colgaba calabazas secas a modo de pajareras.

—¿Calabazas secas?

—A los pájaros les encantan. Hazles un agujero y se instalan en ellas enseguida.

—¿De qué tamaño tiene que ser el agujero?

—Depende del tamaño del pájaro. Y de la calabaza. —Al cabo de un rato, tras mirar el reloj, dijo—: Son casi las cuatro. Será mejor que te vayas.

No llegó más allá de la siguiente colina antes de arrodillarse y desatar el cordel con dedos temblorosos. Echó un vistazo al interior del saco y se le aceleró el corazón. Hundió las manos en los dorados granos secos y dejó que le cayeran entre los dedos. Aquel entusiasmo era algo nuevo para ella. Nunca antes había tenido ninguna ilusión.

Al día siguiente Swan no apareció. Pero cerca de los zumaques donde se habían encontrado dos veces había dejado tres calabazas con rayas verdes y amarillas, cada una con un agujero de distinto tamaño y provistas de un alambre para colgarlas.

Un regalo. ¡Le había hecho otro regalo!

La temporada de caza pasó sin que volviera a verlo hasta el último día. Llegó por la colina con la escopeta, y ella se quedó esperándolo a plena vista, erguida como un palo: una chica sosa, poco atractiva, cuyos ojos parecían más oscuros de lo que eran en realidad debido a la palidez de su rostro pecoso. No le sonrió ni vaciló, sino que lo invitó directamente:

—¿Quieres ver dónde colgué las calabazas? —Bella no había confiado nunca tanto en alguien en toda su vida. Después de eso, se encontraban a menudo. Era fácil estar con él, porque conocía el bosque y sus animales como ella, y siempre que lo recorrían juntos se mantenía a una respetable distancia, caminando con los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón con peto, algo agachado.

Le enseñó las oropéndolas, los picogruesos azules y los azulillos norteños. Y observaron juntos los pájaros que se instalaron en las tres calabazas rayadas: dos familias de gorriones y, en primavera, un solitario ruiseñor azul. Tras varios meses encontrándose, Bella tomó un puñado de maíz para enseñarle cómo llamaba a los pájaros y conseguía que le comieran de la mano.

Al año siguiente, cuando había cumplido los catorce, un día se reunió con él con una expresión de tristeza en la cara. Se sentaron en un tronco caído para mirar la cavidad de un árbol cercano donde se refugiaba una zarigüeya.

—No puedo volver a verte, Stefan.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy enferma. Es probable que me muera.

Se volvió hacia ella, alarmado.

—¿Morirte? ¿Qué tienes?

—No lo sé, pero es grave.

—Bueno... ¿Te han llevado al médico?

—No hace falta. Ya estoy sangrando, ¿qué podría hacer un médico?

—¿Sangrando?

Asintió con los labios apretados, resignada, y con los ojos puestos en el agujero de la zarigüeya.

Stefan recorrió disimuladamente con la mirada la parte delantera de su vestido, donde las bellotas habían crecido hasta adquirir el tamaño de ciruelas.

—¿Se lo has contado a tu madre?

—No serviría de nada. —Negó con la cabeza—. Está algo tocada. Es como si ya ni siquiera supiera que existo.

—¿Y a tu abuela?

—Me da miedo decírselo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sí —contestó con los ojos puestos en el suelo.

—Pero ¿por qué?

Se encogió de hombros con aire desdichado, porque tenía la vaga sensación de que lo que le pasaba tenía algo que ver con ser hija del pecado.

—¿Sangras por tus partes? —preguntó Stefan, y, cuando ella asintió en silencio, sonrojada, añadió—: ¿Es que no te lo han explicado?

—¿Qué tenían que explicarme? —Le echó una breve mirada de reojo.

—Eso les pasa a todas las mujeres. Si no, no pueden tener hijos.

Giró la cabeza de golpe, y Stefan se concentró en el sol que asomaba por detrás del tronco de una vieja encina.

—Tendrían que habértelo dicho para que supieras que debías esperarlo— comentó entonces—. Ve a casa, cuéntaselo a tu abuela y ella te dirá qué hacer.

Pero Isabella no lo hizo. Aceptó la palabra de Stefan de que era algo natural. Cuando vio que le sucedía a intervalos regulares, empezó a controlar el tiempo que transcurría entre los períodos para estar preparada.

Cuando cumplió quince años le preguntó qué significaba la expresión «hija del pecado».

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo que yo soy. Me lo dicen constantemente.

—¡Te lo dicen! —Con una expresión tensa en la cara, recogió un palito, lo partió en cuatro partes y las lanzó lejos—. No es nada —aseguró con fiereza.

—Es algo horrible, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué debería serlo? Tú no eres horrible, ¿no?

—Les desobedezco y hago novillos.

—Eso no te convierte en una hija del pecado.

—¿Qué, entonces? —Cuando Stefan no dijo nada, apeló a su amistad—. Eres amigo mío, Stefan. Si tú no me lo dices, ¿quién va a hacerlo?

—Muy bien, te lo diré —aseguró Stefan, que estaba sentado en el suelo del bosque con ambos codos juntos sobre las rodillas mirando el palito roto—. ¿Recuerdas cuando vimos que las codornices se apareaban? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando el macho se subió encima de la hembra? —Le dirigió una mirada rápida y vio que asentía con la cabeza—. Las personas también se aparean así, pero sólo deberían hacerlo cuando están casadas. Si lo hacen cuando no lo están y tienen un bebé, gente como tu abuela lo llama «hijo del pecado».

—Entonces yo lo soy.

—No, no lo eres.

—Pero si...

—¡No lo eres! ¡Y no quiero volver a oír nada al respecto!

—Pero no tengo padre.

—Eso no es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

Bella entendió entonces lo de las purificaciones, y por qué llamaban «pecadora» a su madre. Pero ¿quién era su padre? ¿Lo sabría alguna vez?

—¿Stefan?

—¿Qué?

—¿Soy bastarda? —Había oído cómo susurraban esa palabra a sus espaldas en el colegio.

—Bella, tienes que aprender a no preocuparte por cosas que no son importantes. Lo importante es que eres una buena persona.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, escuchando una bandada de gorriones que gorjeaba en los espinos cervales donde colgaban las calabazas. Isabella alzó los ojos hacia los fragmentos de cielo azul visibles entre las ramas.

—¿Has deseado alguna vez que alguien se muera, Stefan?

—No —contestó tras reflexionar muy serio—, creo que no.

—Yo, a veces, desearía que mis abuelos se murieran para que mi madre y yo ya no tuviéramos que rezar más y para que pudiera subir los estores de la casa y dejar salir a mamá. Creo que una persona buena no desearía algo así.

Stefan le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarla. Era la primera vez que la tocaba deliberadamente.

Isabella vio hecho realidad su deseo a los dieciséis años. Aro Vulturi murió mientras recorría su ruta..., en la cama de una mujer llamada Mathilde King. Resultó que Mathilde King era negra y le entregaba sus favores a cambio de dinero.

Bella informó de su muerte a Stefan sin la menor muestra de pesar. Cuando él le tocó la mejilla, comentó:

—No pasa nada, Stefan. Él era el auténtico pecador.

La impresión y la vergüenza de las circunstancias que rodeaban la muerte de su marido hicieron que Chelsea Vulturi fuera incapaz, a partir de entonces, de mirar a la cara a su hija y a su nieta. Vivió menos de un año, y la mayor parte de ese tiempo se lo pasó sentada en una silla Windsor mirando un rincón del salón, donde los estores verdes tenían los bordes pegados a los marcos de las ventanas con cinta adhesiva. Ya no hablaba para rezar ni para obligar a Renée a arrepentirse, sino que se pasaba el rato sentada mirando la pared, hasta que un día la cabeza se le inclinó hacia delante y los brazos le cayeron hacia los costados.

Cuando Bella informó de la muerte de su abuela a Stefan tampoco derramó lágrimas ni se lamentó. Él le tomó la mano y se la sujetó mientras permanecían sentados en un tronco sin decir nada, escuchando la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

—Es probable que la gente como ellos... sea más feliz muerta —comentó Stefan—. No saben qué es la felicidad.

—A partir de ahora, puedo verte siempre que quiera —dijo Bella sin dejar de mirar hacia delante—. Mi madre no me lo impedirá, y voy a dejar el colegio y a quedarme en casa para cuidar de ella.

Isabella quitó la cinta adhesiva de los estores. Pero cuando los subió, Renée gritó y se acurrucó mientras se protegía la cabeza como si fueran a golpearla. Su miedo frenético ya no guardaba relación alguna con la realidad. La muerte de sus padres, en lugar de liberarla, la había sumido aún más en el mundo de la locura. No podía hacer nada por sí misma, así que Isabella se encargó de su cuidado, y la alimentaba, la vestía y satisfacía sus necesidades diarias.

El padre de Stefan murió cuando Bella tenía dieciocho años. Su pena contrastaba mucho con la falta de emoción de Bella a la muerte de sus abuelos. Se encontraron en el bosque y Stefan lloró lastimosamente. Ella lo abrazó por primera vez.

—Ah, Stefan, no llores... No llores.

Pero, por dentro, le parecía hermoso que alguien llorara por la muerte de un padre. Lo meció contra su pecho y, cuando dejó de llorar, Stefan eliminó el pesar que le quedaba en su cuerpo virginal. Para Bella fue un acto de amor espiritual, no carnal. Ya no rezaba, ni volvería a hacerlo nunca. Pero consolar de esa forma a alguien tan desconsolado era una oración más coherente que cualquiera de las que le habían obligado a decir de rodillas en esa casa en penumbras.

Cuando se terminó, se quedó tumbada boca arriba, observando el pálido cielo a través de los tiernos brotes primaverales.

—No quiero tener hijos del pecado, Stefan —dijo.

—No los tendrás —replicó Stefan mientras le tomaba la mano con fuerza—. ¿Te casarás conmigo, Bella?

—No puedo. Tengo que cuidar de mi madre.

—Podrías cuidar igualmente de ella en mi casa, ¿no? Voy a sentirme muy solo. ¿Sabes qué? Podríamos cuidarla juntos. No me importaría nada que viviera con nosotros. Y ella me recuerda, ¿no? De cuando os llevaba hielo a la casa.

—Jamás le he hablado de ti, Stefan. Tampoco lo entendería. Está loca, ¿comprendes? La asusta la luz del día. Ya no sale nunca de casa, y tengo miedo de que se muera del susto si la saco.

Pero Renée se murió igualmente, un año después que sus padres, sin sufrir, mientras dormía. El día que la enterraron, Bella recogió sus escasas pertenencias, cerró la puerta a todos aquellos estores bajados, se subió al carro de Stefan y jamás volvió la vista atrás. Fueron a Calhoun, adquirieron una licencia de matrimonio en el juzgado y se casaron en una hora. Más que la consumación de un noviazgo, su boda fue la prolongación natural de dos vidas solitarias que juntas no lo eran tanto. Su vida matrimonial fue bastante igual: compañerismo sin demasiada pasión.

Y ahora Bella volvía a casarse, de modo parecido, por motivos similares. Estaba acostada en la cama, pensando en el día siguiente con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué para la chiflada de Bella Vulturi el matrimonio no podía ser nada más que un acuerdo racional? Ella también tenía sentimientos, penas, deseos y necesidades, como todo el mundo. ¿Acaso los había suprimido por completo al tener que pasarse tantos años conteniéndolos, obligada a obedecer y a callar en aquella casa oscura? Nadie le había enseñado cómo se portaban las mujeres con los hombres. Querer a los niños era fácil, pero hacerle saber a un hombre lo que sentías por él era algo completamente distinto.

¿Por qué no podía haber dicho a Edward que tenía miedo de que las abejas lo lastimaran? No, ella había tenido que lanzarle un huevo. ¡Por el amor de Dios, le había lanzado un huevo, cuando ese hombre había hecho tanto por ella y lo único que deseaba era hacer más! Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de la vergüenza, y se los tapó con un brazo mientras recordaba. Le había pasado algo extraño cuando Edward se había ido riendo en lugar de enojado. Algo extraño en la boca del estómago. Seguía ahí cuando volvió a casa para cenar, algo que no había sentido nunca, ni siquiera con Stefan. Una especie de exaltación. Algo que le oprimía el corazón, algo que le ocluía la garganta.

Volvía a sentirlo, con fuerza y con insistencia, cuando se imaginaba a Edward, larguirucho y delgado, y tan distinto de Stefan. Se afeitaba todas las mañanas, se lavaba tres veces al día y se cambiaba de pantalones todos los días.

Le daba más ropa sucia en una semana que Stefan en un mes. Pero no le importaba. En absoluto. A veces, mientras le planchaba la ropa, pensaba en él con ella puesta, y volvía a sentirlo: un nudo en el estómago y el corazón acelerado.

Antes, cuando había entrado en la cocina y la había tomado por un brazo, con el torso desnudo, la piel morena y aún mojada después de lavarse, casi se había desmayado al verlo. La chiflada de Bella había deseado que Edward Masen la besara. Por un instante, había creído que tal vez lo haría, pero, al final, no había sido así, y el sentido común le decía por qué: porque estaba embarazada y era tonta y poco atractiva. Se acurrucó apenada en la cama porque al día siguiente se casaba y había sido ella quien había tenido que pedirlo.


	10. Capitulo 9

CAPITULO 9

El día de su boda, Edward se despertó nervioso. Tenía un secreto. Algo en lo que había estado trabajando dos semanas y que había terminado la noche anterior a la luz de una linterna a las dos de la madrugada. Salió del establo y observó el cielo; apagado como la plata deslustrada, presagiaba un día húmedo y sombrío. Suponía que a las mujeres les gustaba que luciera el sol el día de su boda, pero su sorpresa la animaría. Sabía exactamente cuándo y cómo dársela. No lo haría hasta que llegara la hora de irse.

Se encontraron en la cocina, ambos incómodos e inquietos en presencia del otro. Un comienzo extraño para el día de su boda, con la novia vestida con una bata de felpa azul y el novio con el pantalón con peto del día anterior. Sus primeras miradas fueron rápidas y cautelosas.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días.

Entró los dos cubos de agua que llevaba para bañarse, los dejó en los fogones y empezó a preparar el fuego.

—Supongo que esperabas que hiciera sol —comentó de espaldas a Isabella—. Hubiera sido bonito. —Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar de nuevo en su secreto y añadió—: Quizá se haya despejado cuando nos vayamos.

—No da la impresión de que vaya a hacerlo, y no sé qué haré con los niños si llueve. ¿Deberíamos esperar a mañana si lo hace?

—¿Quieres esperar? —preguntó con la cabeza vuelta para mirarla, y sus ojos se encontraron un instante.

—No.

Su respuesta le hizo sonreír para sus adentros mientras iba a encargarse de sus tareas. Pero la tensión aumentó durante el desayuno. Después de todo, era el día de su boda, y cuando terminara, compartirían una cama. Pero había algo más que preocupaba a Edward. Pospuso abordar el tema hasta que terminaron de desayunar, y empezó cuando Bella ya corría la silla para empezar a retirar la mesa.

—Bella... Yo... —tartamudeó, pero no pudo seguir y se secó las manos en los muslos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella con un plato en cada mano.

No era un hombre codicioso, pero de repente supo con una claridad pasmosa lo que era la avaricia. Se presionó los muslos con las manos y soltó:

—No sé si tengo el dinero suficiente para comprar una licencia matrimonial.

—Está el dinero de los huevos y el que ganaste vendiendo la chatarra.

—Ése es tuyo.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Qué importará eso a partir de hoy?

—La licencia debería comprarla el hombre —insistió Edward—. Y una alianza.

—Oh... Una alianza.

Bella tenía las manos a la vista porque seguía de pie junto a la mesa, sujetando los platos sucios. Vio entonces cómo Edward le dirigía la mirada a la mano izquierda y se sintió idiota por no haber pensado en quitarse el anillo de boda para dejarlo en un cajón de la cómoda.

—Bueno... —empezó a decir, pero guardó silencio mientras reflexionaba y se le ocurría una posible solución—. Podría usar la misma.

Edward se levantó con una expresión de terquedad en la cara, se caló el sombrero y cruzó la cocina con rapidez hacia el fregadero.

—Eso no estaría bien —sentenció.

Bella observó cómo recogía el jabón, unos paños para lavarse y el agua caliente, y se dirigía a la puerta con los hombros erguidos y el paso firme, lleno de orgullo.

—¿Qué más da, Edward?

—No estaría bien —repitió mientras abría la puerta trasera. A medio cruzarla, se volvió—. ¿A qué hora quieres salir?

—Tengo que arreglarme yo y arreglar a los niños, y tengo que lavar los platos. Y supongo que debería preparar unos cuantos bocadillos.

—¿En una hora?

—Bueno...

—¿Hora y media?

—Sí, con eso bastará.

—Vendré a recogerte. Espérame aquí.

Se sentía como un imbécil. Menudo noviazgo. Menuda mañana de la boda. Pero tenía exactamente ocho dólares y sesenta y un centavos a su nombre, y los anillos de oro costaban muchísimo más que eso. No era sólo la alianza. Era todo lo que le faltaba a la mañana. Caricias, sonrisas, ansias.

Besos. ¿No deberían unos novios tener problemas para controlarse en un momento así? Así era como se lo había imaginado siempre. Pero ellos apenas se habían mirado, y habían comentado el día que hacía y la embarazosa situación financiera de Edward Masen.

En el establo, se frotó la piel con ganas, se peinó y se puso ropa limpia: unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta tejana, unas botas recién engrasadas y su sombrero de vaquero deformado, cepillado para la ocasión. Una vestimenta poco apropiada para una boda, pero no tenía nada mejor que ponerse. Se oyó un trueno a lo lejos. Bueno, por lo menos, Bella no tendría que preocuparse por la lluvia. Tenía eso que ofrecerle a su novia esa mañana, aunque gran parte del júbilo que sentía antes por darle esa sorpresa se había desvanecido.

En el interior de la casa, Isabella estaba arrodillada buscando un zapato de Garrett bajo la cama mientras él y Alec imitaban a Madam, dando patadas y rebuznando.

—Estaos quietos, niños. No querréis que hagamos esperar a Edward.

—¿Vamos a ir de verdad de paseo en el carro grande?

—Es lo que he dicho, ¿no? —Le sujetó un pie y empezó a ponerle el zapato marrón—. Hasta Calhoun. Pero cuando lleguemos al juzgado, tendréis que portaros bien. Durante las bodas, a los niños pequeños hay que verlos pero no oírlos, ¿comprendéis?

—Pero ¿qué son las bodas, mamá?

—Pero si ya te lo he dicho, cielo; Edward y yo vamos a casarnos.

—Pero ¿qué es eso?

—Pues es... —Se detuvo, pensativa, sin saber muy bien qué sería exactamente ese matrimonio—. Casarse es cuando dos personas dicen que quieren vivir juntas todo lo que les quede de vida. Eso es lo que Edward y yo vamos a hacer.

—Oh.

—Te parece bien, ¿verdad?

Garrett esbozó una sonrisa y asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Me gusta Edward —aseguró.

—Y a Edward también le gustas tú. Y tú también, cariño —dijo a la vez que le tocaba a Alec la puntita de la nariz—. Después de que nos casemos, nada va a cambiar, salvo que... —Los niños esperaban mirando a su madre—. Salvo que, bueno, ya sabéis que a veces os dejo dormir conmigo por la noche. Pues, a partir de ahora, no habrá sitio porque Edward dormirá conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—¿No podremos venir ni siquiera cuando haya truenos y relámpagos?

Se imaginó a los cuatro bajo las sábanas y se preguntó cómo se adaptaría Edward a las exigencias de la paternidad.

—Bueno, puede que entonces sí. —En ese momento se oyó un trueno, e Isabella frunció el ceño al echar un vistazo por la ventana—. Venga, vamos. Edward estará aquí en cualquier momento —comentó, y distraídamente, añadió—: Dios mío, me da la impresión de que vamos a llegar empapados al juzgado.

Ayudó a los niños a ponerse la chaqueta, se puso el chaquetón y, cuando acababa de recoger la fiambrera roja con los bocadillos del armario de la cocina, se oyó otro trueno, largo y contundente. Se volvió, miró hacia la puerta y ladeó la cabeza. ¿O no era ningún trueno? Era demasiado seguido, demasiado agudo y se acercaba. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera justo cuando Garrett la estaba abriendo y un Ford modelo A oxidado avanzaba por el claro con Edward al volante.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Isabella.

—¡Es Edward! ¡Tiene un coche! —gritó Garrett, que salió disparado tras soltar la puerta—. ¿De dónde lo has sacado, Edward? ¿Vamos a ir en él?

Edward detuvo el automóvil al principio del camino y salió con su burdo traje de novio. Una vez fuera, esperó con una mano sobre la parte superior de la puerta del coche sin prestar atención a Garrett, pendiente sólo de Isabella, que salió al porche con el vestido amarillo, el que más le gustaba a él, y con un chaquetón marrón que no podía abrocharse a la altura de la barriga. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, y se la veía encantada con la sorpresa.

—Bueno, no tienes un anillo, pero sí un coche para llevarte a tu boda —soltó Edward—. Vamos.

Bella bajó del porche con la fiambrera en una mano y el pequeño Alec en el brazo libre.

—¿Dónde lo has conseguido? —preguntó, avanzando hacia Edward como una sonámbula, cada vez más deprisa.

—Del campo —respondió Edward con una sonrisa—. He trabajado en él siempre que podía escabullirme un rato.

—¿Quieres decir que es uno de los que estaban ahí tirados?

—Bueno..., no exactamente uno— aclaró. Se tocó la parte posterior del ala del sombrero para inclinarlo hacia delante y siguió a Bella con los ojos cuando ésta llegó al Ford y lo rodeó con una expresión de admiración en la cara—. Más bien ocho o diez de los que estaban ahí tirados: un poquito de este de aquí y un poquito de ese de allá, unidos con lo que he podido encontrar, pero creo que nos llevará de ida y vuelta sin problemas.

Tras dar una vuelta entera alrededor del coche, Bella le dirigió una sonrisa espléndida.

—¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer, Edward Masen?

Él le tomó la fiambrera roja de la mano y se la entregó a Garrett antes de quitarle a Alec de los brazos.

—Sé algo de motores —explicó con modestia, aunque, por dentro, estaba feliz: le había devuelto la alegría con esas pocas palabras—. Vamos, sube.

—¡Pero si está en marcha! —rio Bella, y pasó del asiento del piloto al contiguo mientras el motor al ralentí lo hacía vibrar todo.

—Claro que está en marcha. Y no tendremos que preocuparnos por la lluvia. Ten, toma al pequeñín.

Le pasó a Alec. Luego, dejó a Garrett en el asiento trasero y se subió al coche para situarse al volante. Garrett estaba de pie en el asiento, lo más apretujado que podía a Edward. Le puso una mano posesiva en el hombro.

—¿Vamos a ir al pueblo en esto?

—Sí, kemo sabe —contestó Edward a la vez que ponía la primera—. Sujetaos.

Cuando empezaron a circular, los niños rieron encantados e Isabella se aferró al asiento.

Edward observaba satisfecho sus expresiones con el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Pero de dónde has sacado la gasolina?

—Sólo hay bastante para llegar al pueblo. La encontré en los depósitos de los coches y le quité el óxido con un trapo.

—¿Y has hecho todo esto tú solo?

—Había muchos coches de los que sacar piezas.

—Pero ¿dónde aprendiste a hacerlo?

—Una vez trabajé en una gasolinera de El Paso. Un tipo me enseñó algo de mecánica.

Dieron una vuelta por un patio que estaba mucho más arreglado que dos meses antes. Bajaron por un camino que estaba intransitable dos meses antes. Viajaban en un coche que, dos semanas antes, formaba parte de una colección de chatarra. Edward no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso. Los niños estaban embelesados. La sonrisa de Bella, que sujetaba a Alec en su regazo, era tan ancha como una tajada de melón.

—¿Te gusta?

Volvió unos ojos brillantes a Edward.

—Oh, es una sorpresa espléndida. Y mi primera vez, también.

—¿No habías ido nunca en coche? —preguntó Edward, incrédulo.

—Nunca. Stefan no llegó a arreglar nunca ninguno. Pero una vez fui en el tractor hasta el huerto y de vuelta a la casa. —Le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona—. ¡Y no veas qué triquitraque!

Rieron, y el día dejó de ser sombrío. Sus carcajadas le confirieron una alegría que, hasta ese momento, no tenía. Mientras se miraban más rato del previsto, fueron conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo: iban al juzgado a casarse. Casarse. Serían marido y mujer para siempre.

Si hubieran estado solos, Edward hubiese podido decir algo adecuado para la ocasión, pero Garrett se movió y le tapó a Isabella.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo en el camino, ¿verdad, Edward? —El niño había tomado la mandíbula de Edward con la mano para obligarlo a mirarlo.

—Verdad, renacuajo —contestó Edward alborotándole el pelo—. Pero tengo que mirar por dónde vamos.

Sí, habían hecho un buen trabajo. Mientras conducía, Edward se sentía igual que el día que había comprado las barritas de chocolate y el ruiseñor azul: acalorado y bien por dentro, optimista. En unas horas, serían su «familia». Alegrarles la cara alegraba la suya. Y, de repente, ya no le importó tanto no tener ningún anillo de oro que ofrecerle a Isabella.

El júbilo de Isabella disminuyó, no obstante, cuando se aproximaban a Whitney. Pasaron por delante de la casa con los estores bajados y miró hacia delante, negándose a dirigir la vista hacia ella. Había apretado los labios y sujetado las caderas de Alec con más fuerza.

Edward quiso decirle que sabía lo de esa casa. Que a él no le importaba. Pero al ver lo rígida que estaba, se mordió la lengua.

—Tengo que parar en la gasolinera —comentó para distraerla—. Sólo será un minuto.

El encargado miraba especulativamente a Isabella sin disimulo, pero ella continuó con la vista al frente, como si estuviera recorriendo un cementerio en plena noche.

—Parece que va a hacer mal tiempo —comentó el hombre, que también había echado un par de ojeadas a Edward.

Edward se limitó a echar una ojeada al cielo.

—Se agradece tener coche en un día así —intentó de nuevo el encargado a la vez que dirigía los ojos rápidamente a Isabella.

—Sí —contestó Edward.

—¿Van lejos? —quiso saber el hombre, que, evidentemente, estaba menos interesado en llenar el depósito que en contemplar boquiabierto a Isabella e intentar descifrar quién sería Edward y por qué estaban juntos.

—No —respondió Edward.

—¿Van en dirección a Calhoun?

Edward dirigió una larga mirada al hombre y, después, desvió los ojos hacia el surtidor.

—Veinte litros —anunció.

—¡Oh! —El surtidor emitió su chasquido de aviso, Edward pagó ochenta y tres centavos y volvió a subirse al coche sin aclarar nada al encargado.

Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la carretera, una vez hubieron salido ya de Whitney, Isabella se relajó.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Edward.

—Los conozco a todos, y todos me conocen a mí. He visto cómo me miraba boquiabierto.

—Es probable que fuera porque esta mañana estás preciosa.

Sus palabras cumplieron su función. Se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos como platos y las orejas coloradas, y también las mejillas, antes de concentrarse de nuevo en lo que tenían delante.

—No hace falta que te inventes piropos sólo porque sea el día de mi boda.

—No me invento nada.

Y, sin saber por qué, haber dicho lo que pensaba y haberle ofrecido un poco de lo que una novia merecía tener el día de su boda le hizo sentirse mejor. Y, lo más importante, había logrado que olvidara la casa con la valla y al encargado de la gasolinera que la miraba boquiabierto.

El viaje los condujo por algunos de los paisajes más bonitos que Edward había visto nunca: colinas ondulantes y arroyos borboteantes, pinares y robledos que empezaban a adquirir un tono amarillo pálido. Las hojas y las piedras brillaban bajo la neblina, que también teñía de un naranja reluciente la carretera. Los troncos húmedos de los árboles eran negros como el carbón contra el cielo gris perla. La carretera serpenteaba y descendía sin cesar hasta que doblaron una curva y vieron Calhoun al fondo.

Situada en un valle largo y estrecho, la ciudad, que era el punto más bajo entre Chattanooga y Atlanta, se extendía a lo largo de las vías del ferrocarril que habían fomentado su crecimiento. La carretera US 41 había pasado a ser Wall Street, la calle principal de la ciudad. Circulaba en paralelo a las vías y transportaba a los viajeros hacia una zona comercial que había adoptado la misma forma alargada que el propio trazado férreo. Las calles eran viejas y anchas, construidas en los días en que la mula y el carro eran el principal medio de transporte. Ahora había más Chevrolet que mulas, más Ford que carros, y, como en Whitney, las herrerías eran también gasolineras.

—¿Conoces Calhoun? —preguntó Edward cuando pasaron ante una hilera de bonitas casas de ladrillo en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Sé dónde está el juzgado. Hay que seguir recto por Wall Street.

—¿Hay algún baratillo cerca?

—¿Baratillo? —Isabella lo miró desconcertada, pero él tenía los ojos puestos en la calzada—. ¿Para qué quieres un baratillo?

—Voy a comprarte un anillo —dijo.

Lo había decidido en algún momento entre el cumplido y Calhoun.

—¿Qué es un baratillo, mamá? —interrumpió Garrett.

Isabella no le prestó atención.

—Oh, Edward, no tienes que...

—He dicho que voy a comprarte un anillo. Así podrás quitarte el suyo.

Ruborizada por su insistencia, observó el gesto terco de Edward hasta que la sensación de calor de las mejillas se le extendió por todo el cuerpo.

—Ya lo he hecho —aseguró tras volverse, discretamente, hacia el otro lado.

Edward dirigió la vista a la mano izquierda de Bella, que seguía apoyada en la cadera del bebé. Era cierto; el anillo ya no estaba ahí. Sujetó el volante con menos fuerza.

Garrett dio unas palmaditas en el brazo de su madre.

—¿Qué es un baratillo, mamá? —quiso saber.

—Es una tienda donde se venden baratijas y cosas así.

—¿Baratijas? ¿Podemos ir a una?

—Creo que Edward va a llevarnos a una —explicó Bella, que lo miró y se encontró con que él la estaba observando. Sus miradas se encontraron, fascinadas.

—¡Vaya! —Garrett se apoyó en el salpicadero para contemplar la ciudad con fascinación—. ¿Qué es eso, mamá? —preguntó, y señaló lo que quería identificar. Como su madre no lo oyó, le golpeó cuatro veces el brazo—. Mamá. ¿Qué es eso?

—Será mejor que contestes al chico —le advirtió Edward en voz baja a Bella, y volvió a concentrarse en la calle, de modo que ella pudo hacer lo mismo.

—Un depósito de agua.

—Potito tagua —repitió el pequeño Alec.

—¿Y eso?

—Un puesto de palomitas de maíz.

—Pueto tamomitas miz —se hizo eco el pequeño.

—¿Las venden?

—Sí, hijo.

—¡Qué bien! ¿Podemos comprar unas cuantas?

—Hoy no, cielo. Tenemos prisa.

No dejó de mirar el tenderete hasta que desapareció de su vista, y Edward calculó mentalmente cuánto dinero le quedaba. Sólo tenía seis dólares con setenta y ocho centavos, y todavía tenía que comprar el anillo y la licencia.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un cine.

—¿Qué es un cine?

—Un sitio donde ponen películas.

—¿Qué es una película?

—Bueno, es una especie de historia con fotos que se mueven en una gran pantalla.

—¿Podemos verlo?

—No, cielo. Cuesta dinero.

En la marquesina ponía Vigilantes de la frontera, y Edward se fijó en cómo los ojos de Garrett y de Isabella se posaban en ella con interés al pasar. Seis míseros dólares y setenta y ocho míseros centavos. Lo que hubiese dado por tener los bolsillos llenos en ese momento.

Entonces vio lo que estaba buscando: un edificio de ladrillo con un letrero que anunciaba: artículos de uso doméstico y juguetes.

Estacionó el coche y le tendió la mano a Garrett.

—Vamos, kemo sabe, te enseñaré lo que es un baratillo.

Una vez dentro, recorrieron los pasillos, cuyo suelo de madera crujía bajo sus pies, entre seis hileras de estantes llenos de maravillas. Garrett y Alec lo señalaban todo y se retorcían para agacharse y tocarlo: coches, camiones y tractores de juguete hechos de metal pintado de colores vivos; pelotas de plástico rojas y amarillas; canicas en bolsitas de malla; chicles y caramelos; revólveres, fundas de pistola y sombreros de vaquero como el de Edward.

—¡Quiero uno! —exigió Garrett—. ¡Quiero un sombrero como el de Edward!

—Sombedo —repitió Alec como un lorito.

—La próxima vez, quizá —respondió Edward con el corazón roto. En ese momento, lo único que deseaba más que un anillo para Isabella era dinero suficiente para comprar dos sombreros de vaquero de cartón negro.

Cuando llegaron a la bisutería, se detuvieron. Las alhajas, llenas de polvo, estaban expuestas sobre tafetán rosa entre separadores de cristal. Había nomeolvides, crucifijos pequeñitos para bebés, juegos de cumpleaños formados por anillo, pulsera y collar dorados y con gemas de imitación de colores brillantes engastadas para niñas, pendientes de mujer de formas y colores diversos y, junto a todo ello, en una plaquita de terciopelo azul, un letrero que rezaba: «Anillos de la amistad — 19 centavos.»

Edward los observó, disgustado por tener que regalar a su futura esposa una alianza que le dejaría el dedo verde antes de una semana. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Dejó a Garrett en el suelo.

—Toma la mano de Alec y no le dejes tocar nada, ¿entendido?

Los niños regresaron hacia los juguetes, de modo que Edward e Isabella se quedaron tímidamente uno al lado del otro. Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos traseros y observó los anillos de plata de imitación con unas rosas rudimentarias estampadas a máquina. Sacó uno del expositor y lo examinó con tristeza.

—Nunca me había importado demasiado si tenía dinero o no, pero hoy desearía llamarme Rockefeller.

—Me alegro de que no sea así, porque entonces no estaría a punto de casarme contigo.

Edward bajó la vista hacia sus ojos, verdes como los peridotos de imitación de los anillos de cumpleaños del mes de agosto, y pensó que Bella era una de las personas más amables que había conocido. Qué propio de ella era intentar hacerlo sentirse bien en un momento así.

—Lo más probable es que te deje el dedo verde.

—Da igual, Edward —le aseguró en voz baja—. No debería haber sugerido usar otra vez el viejo. He sido muy desconsiderada.

—Te compraría uno de oro si pudiera, Isabella. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Oh, Edward... —Puso su mano sobre la de él para consolarlo.

—Y llevaría a los niños al cine— prosiguió Edward—, y después, les compraría un cucurucho en una heladería o palomitas de maíz en ese tenderete, como nos pidieron.

—He traído el dinero de los huevos y la nata, Edward. Podríamos hacer todo eso si quieres.

—Debería pagarlo yo, ¿no lo comprendes? —comentó tras alzar la vista del anillo.

Isabella le soltó la mano y tomó el anillo para probárselo.

—Tienes que aprender a no ser tan orgulloso, Edward. Veamos cómo me va. —El anillo era demasiado grande, así que eligió otro. El segundo le quedaba bien y extendió los dedos en el aire delante de ambos, tan orgullosa como si luciera un diamante centelleante—. Queda bonito, ¿no? —dijo mientras agitaba el dedo con el anillo—. Y me gustan las rosas.

—Se ve barato.

—No te atrevas a decir eso de mi anillo de boda, Edward Masen —lo reprendió con una altivez fingida. Se quitó la alianza y se la dejó en la palma de la mano—. Cuanto antes lo pagues, antes podremos ir al juzgado para celebrar la ceremonia.

Se dio la vuelta alegremente para irse, pero él le sujetó el brazo para que lo mirara.

—Isabella, yo... —empezó a decir, pero la miró a los ojos y no supo cómo terminar. Le estaba tan agradecido que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta. Era realmente cierto que el valor del anillo no significaba nada para ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella con la cabeza ladeada.

—No te quejas nunca de nada, ¿verdad?

Era un halago sutil, pero ningún poema hubiese gustado más a Isabella.

—Tenemos mucho por lo que estar agradecidos, Edward Masen. Ven —indicó con una sonrisa, y tras tomarle la mano, añadió—: Vamos a casarnos.

Encontraron sin problemas el juzgado del condado de Gordon, un edificio Victoriano de ladrillo rojo en un solar elevado y rodeado de pavimento, césped y azaleas. Edward llevaba a Garrett e, Isabella a Alec. Subieron así un tramo de peldaños y cruzaron el césped con los ojos puestos en el torreón de la derecha antes de dirigirlos a la izquierda, donde había un cenotafio del general Charles Haney Nelson sobre unos gruesos arcos de ladrillo que culminaban en una torre de reloj puntiaguda que daba al tejado lleno de chimeneas. Notaron la neblina fría en la cara al mirar hacia arriba, pero tras subir el segundo tramo de peldaños bajo los arcos, entraron en un vestíbulo con el suelo de mármol que olía a humo de puro.

—Por aquí.

La voz de Isabella resonó en el vestíbulo vacío, aunque había hablado en voz baja. Se volvió hacia la derecha y condujo a Edward hacia las oficinas del juzgado.

Dentro, en una mesa de roble situada detrás de una barandilla de madera, una mujer delgada de mediana edad, cuya placa indicaba que se llamaba Reatha Stickner, dejó de teclear y bajó la cabeza para mirarlos por encima de unas gafas octagonales sin montura.

—¿En qué puedo servirles? —Tenía una voz triste, autoritaria, que resonó en la sala austera y sin cortinas.

—Verá, señora —respondió Edward, desde la puerta—, nos gustaría adquirir una licencia matrimonial.

La mirada penetrante de la mujer pasó de Garrett al pequeño Alec, para posarse después en la panza de Isabella y regresar de nuevo a Edward. Este sujetó con firmeza el codo de Isabella y la hizo avanzar hacia el elevado mostrador. La mujer se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a ellos con una cojera extrema que le inclinaba un hombro y le hacía arrastrar un pie. Se encontraron en los lados opuestos de la barrera, y Reatha Stickner se metió una mano por el cuello del vestido para subirse el tirante del sujetador que se le había resbalado al andar.

—¿Residen en Georgia? —preguntó mientras sacaba un libro encuadernado en negro del tamaño de una bandeja de té de debajo del mostrador y lo depositaba de golpe entre ellos sin volver a alzar la vista.

—Yo sí —contestó Isabella—. Vivo en Whitney.

—Whitney. ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que vive ahí? —Abrió el libro de golpe y dejó al descubierto formularios separados por papel de calco.

—Toda mi vida.

—Necesitaré una prueba de la residencia.

«Oh, no. Otra vez, no», pensó Edward. Pero Isabella lo sorprendió al dejar a Alec sentado en el mostrador y sacarse un papel doblado del bolsillo del chaquetón.

—Obtuve aquí la licencia de mi primer matrimonio —comentó—. Usted me la dio, así que no debería haber ningún problema.

La mujer observó minuciosamente a Isabella, sin ningún cambio de expresión (boca fruncida, cejas arqueadas), y se concentró en la licencia mientras Alec acercaba la mano al tapón para los sellos. Isabella le sujetó la mano y lo contuvo; el niño se quejaba en voz alta y trataba de soltarse.

—No toques nada —le susurró su madre; pero, por supuesto, se puso terco e insistió más enérgicamente que antes.

Edward dejó a Garrett en el suelo y levantó al pequeño del mostrador para tenerlo en brazos. Inmediatamente, Garrett intentó encaramarse a la pierna de Edward.

—No veo. Levántame —se quejó, y sujetó el mostrador con los deditos para tratar de subirse a él.

—Pórtate bien —le pidió Edward a Garrett, tirando de él para que lo obedeciera. El niño, desanimado, se apoyó en el mostrador haciendo pucheros.

Reatha Stickner lanzó una mirada de desaprobación a los rostros visibles por encima del mostrador y se alejó de él un momento para ir a buscar una pluma y un tintero. Antes de empezar a escribir en el libro, tuvo que volver a ajustarse el tirante.

—Isabella Swan. ¿Segundo nombre?

—No tengo.

Aunque la funcionaría se negó a alzar los ojos, movió la pluma entre los dedos.

—¿La misma dirección?

—Sí... —dijo, e imitó a Edward con algo de retraso—, señora.

—¿Y no hay ningún impedimento para su matrimonio?

Isabella dirigió una mirada inexpresiva a las gafas de la mujer.

—¿Y bien? —insistió ésta tras alzar los ojos con impaciencia.

Isabella se volvió hacia Edward para que la ayudara.

—No está casada y no es nazi —dijo con brusquedad Edward, furioso—. ¿Qué otro impedimento podría haber?

Pasaron tres segundos sin que nadie dijera nada mientras la funcionara de aspecto severo fulminaba a Edward con una mirada de desaprobación. Finalmente, carraspeó, hundió la pluma en el tintero y volvió a dirigir su atención al impreso de solicitud.

—¿Y usted? ¿Es usted nazi? —Lo preguntó sin la menor señal de humor; daba la impresión de que hubiese podido alzar los ojos de no haber sido porque la persona a la que estaba atendiendo no merecía la pena.

—No, señora. Sólo ex presidiario. —Edward sintió una enorme satisfacción cuando la funcionaría levantó la cabeza de golpe y una línea blanca le apareció alrededor de los labios. Se llevó despreocupadamente la mano al bolsillo de la camisa para sacar los documentos de su puesta en libertad—. Creo que necesitará ver esto.

Se le cayó el tirante, y tuvo que volver a ponérselo bien mientras Edward le entregaba los documentos. Los examinó a fondo, le dirigió otra mirada avinagrada y escribió en la solicitud.

—Masen, Edward Anthony. ¿Dirección?

—La misma que ella.

Los ojos de la funcionaría, ampliados por sus gafas, se alzaron para infligirles otra prolongada mirada de desaprobación. En medio del silencio, podían oírse los pasitos de Garrett que se subía por la pared del mostrador colgado de él.

«¡Adelante, Garrett!», pensó Edward.

La mujer siguió escribiendo remilgadamente la información que contenían los documentos de Edward.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo en esta dirección? —preguntó mientras la pluma arañaba ruidosamente el papel.

—Dos meses.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la voluminosa tripa de Isabella, la franja amarilla que podía verse bajo el chaquetón marrón. Bajó la barbilla y se le formó papada. Estampó su firma oficial.

—Son dos dólares —ordenó fríamente.

Edward contuvo un suspiro de alivio y se sacó el dinero del bolsillo de la camisa. La funcionaría metió la mano bajo el mostrador, sacó un sello oficial de caucho y, con movimientos secos, selló la licencia, la arrancó y cerró el libro de golpe: plum, crac, zas. Después, blandió el documento por encima del mostrador.

Edward lo recogió, impávido pero furioso, y la saludó con el sombrero.

—Muchas gracias, señora. ¿Quién va a casarnos?

Le recorrió la ropa tejana con los ojos y los dirigió después al sello de caucho.

—El juez McCarty —respondió.

—McCarty. —Cuando la funcionaría lo miró, Edward asintió con frialdad—. Lo encontraremos.

—Tiene toda la mañana ocupada— se apresuró a informarles—. Deberían haber hecho los preparativos de antemano.

Edward movió al pequeño Alec para que estuviera más cómodo al cargarlo, arrancó a Garrett del mostrador y se volvió hacia la puerta. Acto seguido, sujetó a Isabella por el codo y se la llevó de la oficina sin responder a la orden prepotente de Reatha Stickner. Actuó con decisión, dando pasos más largos de lo normal.

—Maldita mujer —soltó, irritado, al llegar al pasillo—. La hubiera abofeteado cuando te ha mirado de esa forma. ¿Qué derecho tiene a despreciarte?

—No importa, Edward. Estoy acostumbrada. Pero ¿y el juez? ¿Y si está demasiado ocupado?

—Esperaremos.

—Pero ella ha dicho que...

—¡He dicho que esperaremos! —repitió, y sus pasos sonaron más fuertes—. ¿Cuánto rato puede llevarle murmurar unas palabras y firmar un papel? —De repente, se detuvo—. Espera un segundo —pidió a Isabella, y asomó la cabeza por una puerta abierta para preguntar—: ¿Dónde podemos encontrar al juez McCarty?

—En el segundo piso, a mitad del pasillo, la puerta doble de la izquierda.

Con la misma decisión, Edward los llevó al segundo piso y les hizo cruzar la puerta doble, de modo que se encontraron en una sala en pleno juicio. Se quedaron con aire indeciso en el pasillo, entre dos grupos de bancos, mientras las voces procedentes de la parte delantera de la sala reverberaban bajo el techo abovedado. Un hombre que llevaba un traje marrón dejó su puesto junto a la puerta.

—Si desean quedarse, tendrán que sentarse —susurró.

Edward se giró, dispuesto a infligir un daño mortal a cualquiera que volviera a ser prepotente con ellos. Pero el hombre no pasaba de los veinticinco años, tenía un semblante agradable y se mostraba educado.

—Queremos que el juez nos case, pero no tenemos cita.

—Esperen fuera —los invitó el secretario, a la vez que abría una de las puertas y la sujetaba para que salieran al pasillo. Se reunió con ellos y consultó su reloj—. Tiene un día muy ajetreado —comentó—, pero pueden esperar frente a su despacho si quieren. Veré si puede atenderles.

—Así lo haremos. Le agradecería que nos dijera dónde tenemos que ir— repuso Edward con firmeza.

—Por aquí. —Los guio hasta el final del pasillo y señaló otro, más estrecho, perpendicular al anterior—. Tengo que volver a la sala, pero lo encontrarán enseguida. Tiene su nombre en la puerta. Siéntense en el banco que hay delante.

Ni Edward ni Isabella tenían reloj. Tuvieron la impresión de pasar horas sentados en un banco de madera de unos dos metros y medio frente a una puerta de arce. Leyeron una y otra vez la placa de metal colgada en ella: «Emmett McCarty, juez del distrito.» Los niños se cansaron de subirse a los brazos curvos del banco y se pusieron rebeldes. Garrett empezó a ponerse pesado.

—Vámonos, mamá —pidió.

Alec empezó a gemir y a dar patadas al asiento. Finalmente, se quedó dormido, tendido en el banco, con la cabeza en el regazo de Isabella. Edward, mientras tanto, se encargaba de mantener ocupado a Garrett.

La puerta se abrió y del despacho salieron dos hombres que hablaban animadamente. Edward se puso de pie de un salto y levantó un dedo, pero se marcharon, absortos en su conversación, sin dirigir una mirada a los cuatro que ocupaban el banco.

La espera prosiguió; a Isabella empezó a dolerle la espalda y tuvo que ir al baño. Alec se despertó de mal humor, y Garrett se quejaba de que tenía hambre. Cuando Isabella regresó, Edward corrió al coche a buscar los emparedados. Cuando estaban sentados en el banco comiéndoselos e intentando convencer al pequeño Alec de que dejara de llorar y tomara un bocado, uno de los hombres regresó.

Esta vez se detuvo voluntariamente.

—Está de mal humor, ¿eh? —comentó con una sonrisa consentida a Alec.

—¿Es usted el juez McCarty? —preguntó Edward, que se puso de pie de un salto a la vez que se quitaba rápidamente el sombrero.

—El mismo.

Era un hombre canoso, voluminoso, y tenía las mandíbulas como las de un sabueso. Pero aunque tenía el aspecto de estar muy ocupado, parecía accesible.

—Me llamo Edward Masen —se presentó Edward—. Y ella es Isabella Swan. Queríamos saber si tendría tiempo para casarnos hoy.

McCarty le tendió la mano.

—Masen —dijo, y saludó con la cabeza a Isabella—. Señorita Swan. —Dirigió una mirada de abuelo a los niños y, después, observó a Isabella con aire pensativo para concluir—: ¿Ya estaban aquí cuando he salido a almorzar?

—Sí, señor —respondió Isabella.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaban ya entonces?

—No lo sé, señor. No llevamos reloj.

El juez se subió el puño y consultó el suyo.

—El juicio se reanuda en diez minutos.

—Tampoco tenemos teléfono —se apresuró a decir Isabella—. Si no, hubiéramos llamado con antelación para pedir hora. Hemos venido en coche desde Whitney pensando que no habría ningún inconveniente.

El juez sonrió de nuevo a los pequeños y, después, al emparedado que Isabella tenía en la mano.

—Parece que se han traído a los testigos —comentó en referencia a los pequeños.

—Sí, señor... Quiero decir, no, señor. Son mis hijos. Éste es Garrett... y ése de ahí es el pequeño Alec.

—¿Cómo estás, Garrett? —dijo el juez, que se había agachado y le había tendido la mano. El pequeño alzó los ojos, indeciso, hacia Edward, y esperó a que éste asintiera antes de tender, vacilante, la suya al juez. McCarty le estrechó la mano circunspecto con una media sonrisa en los labios. Después guiñó el ojo a Alec con una risita—. Habéis tenido una mañana muy larga, chicos —les comentó—. ¿Os apetece un caramelo de goma?

—¿Qué es un caramelo de goma? —quiso saber Garrett.

—Bueno, ven a mi despacho y te lo enseñaré.

De nuevo, Garrett miró a Edward para que éste le indicara qué hacer.

—Adelante.

—Creo que puedo hacerles un hueco —dijo el juez McCarty a los adultos—. No será nada del otro mundo, pero será legal. Vengan conmigo.

El despacho era una habitación abarrotada con una única ventana que daba al norte y más libros de los que Edward había visto en ninguna parte, salvo en la biblioteca de Whitney. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, con el sombrero apoyado en el muslo, mientras el juez se dedicaba básicamente a los niños.

—Venid aquí —les pidió, antes de rodear una mesa llena de papeles y sacar de un cajón inferior una caja de puros con una etiqueta que rezaba: «Joyas Habanas.» El juez la abrió y anunció—: Caramelos de goma. —Los niños agacharon la cabeza para mirar dentro. Luego permitieron sin protestar que el juez del distrito los sentara uno al lado del otro en su silla y los acercara a la mesa, donde dejó la caja de puros sobre un libro de derecho abierto—. Los guardo escondidos porque no quiero que mi mujer me pille comiéndomelos— aseguró y, tras darse unas palmaditas en la portentosa tripa, añadió—: Dice que como demasiados.

Y, cuando los niños alargaron la mano hacia los caramelos, les advirtió con un brillo simpático en los ojos:

—Dejadme alguno. —Acto seguido, tomó una toga negra de un perchero y se volvió hacia Edward—: ¿Tienen la licencia?

—Sí, señor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta que tenía a su izquierda y el mismo joven que había indicado a Edward y a Isabella dónde estaba el despacho del juez asomó la cabeza por ella.

—Es la una, señoría.

—Entre, Darwin, y cierre la puerta.

—Dispense, señoría, pero se nos está haciendo un poquito tarde.

—Pues sí. Pero no irán a ninguna parte, no hasta que yo les diga que pueden hacerlo.

Mientras el joven cumplía sus órdenes, el juez se abrochó la toga y efectuó las presentaciones.

—Darwin Ewell, le presento a Isabella Swan y a Edward Masen. Van a casarse y necesitamos que sirva de testigo.

—Será un placer. Señor..., señora— aseguró el secretario mientras les estrechaba la mano con una sonrisa agradable.

—Y los dos que están con los caramelos de goma son Garrett y el pequeño Alec —dijo entonces el juez señalando a los niños.

Darwin soltó una carcajada al ver cómo ambos elegían otro color de la caja de puros sin prestar atención a las demás personas de la sala. Poco después, el juez estaba delante de Edward y de Isabella, revisando su licencia, que dejó en la mesa detrás de él antes de cruzar las manos sobre su oronda tripa.

—Podría leerles cosas de algún libro —les informó con una expresión benévola en la cara—, pero siempre me suenan algo forzadas y formales, de modo que prefiero hacerlo a mi manera. Los libros siempre se dejan alguno de los aspectos más importantes. Como el de si se conocen lo bastante bien como para creer que están haciendo lo correcto.

Edward, al que ese inicio tan poco ortodoxo había pillado por sorpresa, tardó un poco en responder. Antes, miró a Isabella y, acto seguido, al juez.

—Sí, señor.

—Sí, señor —repitió Isabella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen?

Los dos esperaron a que el otro respondiera. Finalmente, lo hizo Edward.

—Dos meses.

—Dos meses... —El juez pareció reflexionar y, entonces, añadió—: Cuando yo me declaré a mi mujer, hacía exactamente tres semanas y media que la conocía. Llevamos casados treinta y dos años. Felizmente casados, podría añadir. ¿Se aman?

Esta vez, ambos se quedaron mirando al juez. Los dos se habían puesto algo colorados.

—Sí, señor —contestó Edward.

—Sí, señor —repitió, en voz más baja, Isabella.

Edward se preguntó si sería verdad mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Bien... Bien. Quiero que lo recuerden cuando existan discrepancias entre ustedes, y nadie que esté casado treinta y dos, ni cincuenta y dos, ni tan sólo dos años puede evitarlas. Pero los desacuerdos pueden convertirse en discusiones, y éstas en peleas, y éstas en guerras, a no ser que aprendan a llegar a acuerdos. Lo que tienen que evitar son las guerras, y lo harán recordando lo que acaban de decirme. Que se aman. ¿De acuerdo? —preguntó, y esperó.

—Sí, señor —respondieron a la vez.

—Llegar a acuerdos es la piedra angular de un matrimonio. ¿Saben resolver las cosas y llegar a acuerdos en lugar de enojarse?

—Sí, señor.

—Sí, señor. —Isabella fue incapaz de mirar al juez al recordar el huevo que había lanzado a la cara de Edward. Al final, la sinceridad pudo más que ella y añadió—: Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas.

El juez sonrió y asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Y usted, ¿trabajará mucho para Isabella, Edward? —quiso saber entonces.

—Sí, señor. Ya lo hago.

—¿Y proporcionará usted un buen hogar a Edward, Isabella?

—Sí, señor. Ya lo hago.

El juez no pestañeó, lo que hablaba mucho en su favor.

—Deduzco que los niños son de un matrimonio anterior, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó a Isabella.

Esta asintió.

—Y, con el que está esperando, son tres. —Se dirigió entonces a Edward—. Tres hijos son una responsabilidad enorme, y puede que en el futuro haya más. ¿Acepta esa responsabilidad, junto con la de ser el marido y el sostén de Isabella?

—Sí, señor.

—Los dos son jóvenes todavía. Puede que, en su vida, conozcan a otras personas que los atraigan. Cuando eso ocurra, les exhorto a recordar este día y lo que sentían el uno por el otro al estar aquí, delante de mí; a recordar asimismo su juramento de fidelidad y a cumplirlo. ¿Les será difícil hacerlo?

—No —contestó Edward tras pensar en Jessica.

—No, en absoluto —dijo Isabella tras pensar en lo que se burlaban de ella los chicos del colegio y en cómo Edward era el único hombre, aparte de Stefan, que la había tratado bien.

—Sellémoslo entonces con una promesa: la de amarse mutuamente, la de serse fieles, la de velar por el bienestar mutuo, así como por el de todos los niños que tengan a su cargo, la de trabajar el uno para el otro, la de hacer gala de la paciencia, voluntad de perdón y comprensión, y la de tratarse mutuamente con respeto y dignidad lo que les queda de vida. ¿Lo promete, Edward Anthony Masen?

—Sí.

—¿Lo promete usted también, Isabella Swan?

—Sí.

—¿Tienen los anillos?

—Sí, señor —respondió Edward mientras se buscaba la alianza del baratillo en el bolsillo de la camisa—. Sólo uno.

Al juez no pareció sorprenderlo lo evidentemente barato que era.

—Póngalo en el dedo de Isabella y unan sus manos derechas.

Edward tomó la mano de Isabella y le deslizó parcialmente la alianza por el anular. Se miraron un instante antes de bajar los ojos mientras él le sujetaba la mano sin apenas apretársela.

—Que esta alianza sea un símbolo de su constancia y su devoción— prosiguió el juez McCarty—. Que le recuerde a usted, Edward, que lo ofrece, y a usted, Isabella, que lo lleva, que a partir de hoy serán uno solo hasta que la muerte los separe. Y ahora, por el poder que me otorga el estado soberano de Georgia, yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Había sido tan rápido, tan discreto, que no parecía que estuviera hecho. Y, si lo estaba, no parecía real. Edward e Isabella siguieron plantados delante del juez como un par de tocones de árbol.

—¿Ya está? —preguntó Edward.

—Sólo falta el beso —sonrió el juez McCarty. Entonces, se volvió para firmar el certificado de matrimonio en la mesa que tenía detrás.

La pareja se miró, pero no se movió. En la silla, los niños masticaban caramelos de goma. Desde la sala les llegaba un murmullo de voces. La pluma arañaba ruidosamente el papel mientras el secretario Ewell lo observaba todo expectante.

El juez dejó la pluma y, cuando se volvió, se encontró que los recién casados estaban hombro con hombro, muy tiesos.

—Bien... —los animó.

Ruborizados, Edward e Isabella se giraron para quedar de frente. Ella levantó la cara tímidamente y él bajó la mirada del mismo modo.

—La sala me está esperando —les advirtió el juez McCarty en voz baja.

Con el corazón acelerado, Edward puso las manos con suavidad en los brazos de Isabella y se agachó para rozarle brevemente los labios. Los tenía cálidos y separados, como si estuviera asombrada. Le vio los ojos de cerca: abiertos, como los suyos. Luego, se enderezó y puso fin así al incómodo momento antes de que ambos se volvieran de nuevo hacia el juez con timidez.

—Felicidades, señor Masen —dijo el juez McCarty mientras estrechaba enérgicamente la mano de Edward—. Señora Masen. —Estrechó la de Isabella.

Al oír pronunciado su nuevo nombre, el desasosiego de Isabella se intensificó. Notó que se sofocaba y se sonrojó más todavía.

El juez McCarty entregó el certificado de matrimonio a Edward.

—Les deseo muchos años de felicidad, y ahora será mejor que vuelva a la sala antes de que empiecen a golpear la puerta —indicó, y cruzó el despacho con tanto ímpetu que la toga le ondeó hasta que se detuvo con una mano en el pomo—. Tienen un par de hijos magníficos. ¡Adiós, chicos!

Los saludó con la mano y se marchó. Darwin Ewell, que también tenía que regresar a la sala, les deseó suerte y los acompañó a toda prisa hasta el pasillo.

Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos desde que habían entrado en el despacho del juez hasta que se encontraron de nuevo en el pasillo, unidos para toda la vida. El ritmo vertiginoso del juez los había dejado a ambos desorientados; no se sentían casados. El enlace no había sido nada ceremonioso; ni siquiera se habían percatado de que las primeras preguntas formaban parte del rito poco ortodoxo del juez. Había terminado de modo muy parecido: sin pompa ni esplendor; unas meras palabras con las manos unidas y ¡zas!, de vuelta al pasillo. De no haber sido por el beso, ni tan sólo hubiesen creído que se había celebrado el matrimonio.

—Bueno —soltó Edward entrecortadamente con una carcajada de perplejidad—. Listos.

—Supongo que sí— dijo Isabella, cuya mirada perpleja seguía fija en la puerta cerrada—. Pero ha sido... tan rápido.

—Rápido, pero legal.

—Sí..., pero... —Alzó unos ojos indecisos hacia Edward y echó la cabeza hacia delante—. ¿Tienes la sensación de estar casado?

—No exactamente —rio Edward de repente—. Pero debemos de estarlo. Te ha llamado señora Masen.

—Pues sí —dijo Bella tras levantar la mano izquierda para mirarse, incrédula, el anillo—. Ahora soy la señora Masen.

Adquirieron entonces plena conciencia de lo que habían hecho. Eran el señor y la señora Masen. Asimilaron ese hecho con todas las implicaciones que conllevaba mientras se miraban fijamente como si los atrajera un imán. Edward pensó en volver a besarla, de la forma en que deseaba hacerlo. E Isabella se preguntó cómo sería. Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hacerlo. Al final, se dieron cuenta de que llevaban mirándose mucho rato. Isabella se puso nerviosa y bajó los ojos. Edward soltó una risita y se rascó la nariz.

—Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo —anunció.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Isabella a la vez que se agachaba para recoger al pequeño Alec.

Edward la empujó suavemente y cargó al pequeño en brazos.

—Bueno, si los cálculos no me fallan, todavía me quedan cinco dólares y cincuenta y nueve centavos. Creo que deberíamos llevar a los niños al cine.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Isabella con la ilusión reflejada en el semblante.

Garrett empezó a saltar arriba y abajo dando palmadas.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Al cine! ¡Vamos al cine, mami, por favor! —Se aferró a la mano de su madre.

Edward tomó el codo libre de Isabella y la guio pasillo abajo.

—No sé, Garrett —lo chinchó Edward mientras dirigía una sonrisa torcida al rostro ansioso de su mujer—. Tengo la impresión de que tal vez nos cueste un poco convencer a tu mamá.

Y entonces, el señor y la señora Masen, y familia, salieron sonrientes del juzgado.


	11. Capitulo 10

CAPITULO 10

El olor de palomitas de maíz los recibió en el vestíbulo del cine. Con los ojos abiertos como platos y fascinados, los niños alzaron la vista hacia la máquina expendedora roja y blanca, y suplicaron después a su madre:

—¿Podemos comprar unas cuantas, mamá?

A Edward se le ablandó el corazón. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la camisa antes de que Isabella tuviera tiempo de negarse. Dentro de la sala en penumbras, Garrett y Alec se sentaron en sus regazos, masticando, hasta que la pantalla se iluminó con los trailers de los próximos estrenos. Cuando proyectaron varias escenas de Lo que el viento se llevó, tanto sus manos como sus mandíbulas dejaron de funcionar. Y también las de Isabella. Edward la miró de reojo y vio que un sinfín de emociones se le reflejaban en la cara: sorpresa, sobrecogimiento, éxtasis.

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó sin aliento—. ¡Oh, Edward, mira!

Lo hizo a ratos. Pero le resultaba mucho más fascinante observar sus caras, especialmente la de Isabella, ya que se veían transportados por primera vez al mundo imaginario del celuloide.

—¡Oh, Edward, mira qué vestido!

Dirigió su atención un momento a la prenda, con su espléndida falda con aros, antes de devolverla al rostro de su mujer y percatarse de algo que desconocía sobre ella: podía encapricharse con ciertas galas. No lo hubiese dicho nunca a la vista de la sencillez con la que vestía. Pero le brillaban los ojos y daba la impresión de estar a punto de hablar a las imágenes que aparecían en pantalla.

La película de color desapareció y empezó un noticiario en blanco y negro: soldados alemanes que marchaban a paso de ganso, bombas, proyectiles de mortero, el frente de la guerra en Rusia, soldados heridos: un brusco salto de la fantasía a la realidad.

Edward miró la pantalla absorto, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse Estados Unidos fuera de la guerra, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse él mismo fuera de ella si ocurría lo inevitable. Ahora tenía familia; a diferencia de antes; de repente su bienestar importaba mucho. Darse cuenta de ello lo dejó estupefacto.

Cuando el noticiario terminó, se volvió y pilló a Isabella observándolo por encima de las cabezas de los niños. Le había desaparecido la alegría de los ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación. Era evidente que la cruda realidad de la guerra había calado en ella. Sintió un gran remordimiento por haber sido él quien la había expuesto a ella, quien había propiciado que sus ilusiones se hicieran añicos al llevarla allí. Quiso pasar la mano por encima del par de cabecitas rubias para tocarle los párpados y decirle que cerrara los ojos un momento e imaginara que no pasaba nada. Que volviera a ser la feliz ermitaña que era.

Pero, como él, Isabella no podía ignorar las batallas en Europa, y el cada vez mayor apoyo de Estados Unidos a Inglaterra y Francia. No podía seguir escondiendo la cabeza bajo el ala toda la vida y menos ahora que estaba casada con un hombre en edad militar y que, como tenía antecedentes penales, iba a ser de los primeros en ser reclutados.

El noticiario terminó, y empezó la película.

Vigilantes de la frontera resultó ser una película de Hopalong Cassidy, y la reacción de los niños hizo que los setenta y cinco centavos que Edward se había gastado hubieran valido la pena. Él también se lo pasó bien, e Isabella recuperó su entusiasmo. Pero los niños...

¡Oh, esos dos pequeños! ¡Había que verles las caras embelesadas con los ojos puestos en la gran pantalla mientras el protagonista luchaba por hacer cumplir la ley e impartir justicia a lomos de su corcel blanco, Topper. Garrett se quedó boquiabierto cuando Topper apareció por primera vez galopando y se empinó majestuoso mientras su jinete de pelo plateado blandía un sombrero negro como el de Edward. El pequeño Alec lo señaló con los ojos desorbitados y formó una «O» con los labios. Luego, chilló, aplaudió, y tuvieron que hacerle callar. A medida que las escenas se iban sucediendo, la expresión de maravillado asombro de Isabella pasó a ser de placer infantil.

Al final, Hopalong se quedaba con la chica y, cuando la besó, Edward miró a su mujer. Como si notara su mirada, ella se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Sus perfiles, iluminados por la luz parpadeante, parecían medias lunas en la sala oscura del cine mientras recordaban su primer beso, lo que les llevó a pensar en la noche. En ese breve instante, los invadió la ansiedad. Entonces sonó la música del final, Hopalong se marchó a caballo hacia el ocaso y los niños empezaron a hablar entusiasmados.

—¿Ya se ha terminado? ¿Adónde iba Hopalong? ¿Podemos volver, Edward, podemos?

Una vez en el coche, Edward e Isabella no charlaron como habían hecho por la mañana. El pequeño Alec dormía acurrucado en el regazo de su madre. Garrett, con el sombrero de Edward puesto, estaba apretujado contra el hombro de Edward y comentaba eufórico las maravillas de Hopalong y de Topper. Aunque Edward contestaba, tenía la cabeza puesta en la noche. En el momento de acostarse. Dirigió alguna que otra mirada disimulada a Isabella, pero ella seguía con la vista al frente. Se preguntó si estaría pensando lo mismo que él.

En casa, Edward realizó mecánicamente las tareas de la tarde, pensando en el dormitorio que no había visto nunca, en su primer beso, en lo cautelosos que habían sido el uno con el otro, en la noche, en una cama de verdad y en una mujer para compartirla. Pero era una mujer embarazada, lo bastante embarazada como para eliminar las posibilidades de cualquier contacto conyugal. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría desnuda una mujer embarazada como Bella, y le afligió pensar que podría verla así y que estaría acostado con ella toda la noche sin tocarla.

De haber imaginado alguna vez su boda, no hubiera sido así: él en vaqueros, la novia embarazada de siete meses, una alianza de baratillo, cinco minutos en el despacho de un juez y una película de Hopalong Cassidy con dos niños bulliciosos. Pero los acontecimientos inusitados del día todavía no habían concluido.

Como volvieron tarde, la cena no fue ningún banquete de bodas. Huevos revueltos, judías verdes y un poco de carne de cerdo. Garrett berreó cuando Isabella se negó a dejarle llevar el sombrero de Edward en la mesa. El pequeño Alec escupió las judías verdes sobre el vestido amarillo de Isabella y, cuando ella lo riñó, lanzó el vaso de leche al otro lado de la cocina. Isabella, con la falda empapada, se levantó de golpe y le golpeó la mano. Alec bramó como una alarma contra incendios mientras Edward seguía sentado sin saber qué hacer y se daba cuenta de que la vida familiar le deparaba algunas sorpresas. Isabella fue a buscar un cubo y un trapo, y Edward no pudo evitar pensar en lo probable que era que, si el día de su boda le estaba pareciendo algo triste a él, que no era nada sentimental, tenía que ser una decepción inmensa para ella. Cuando regresó al fiasco de la mesa, Edward no le permitió que se arrodillara con su bonito vestido amarillo, más aún con lo que le costaba últimamente levantarse y agacharse.

—Dame, ya lo haré yo —dijo, y le tomó el cubo de la mano mientras trataba de imaginarse cómo sería cruzar la puerta de una suite nupcial del vigésimo piso del Hotel Ritz con una novia en brazos. Deseó poder hacer eso con ella. Pero lo único que podía hacer era sugerirle—: Ve a quitarte la mancha.

Cuando levantó la cara hacia él, vio en sus ojos verdes las mismas dudas que él tenía, la misma tensión, intensificada por el inusitado mal comportamiento de los niños esa noche, cuando era lo último que necesitaban. Ver que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar lo conmovió más aún.

—Gracias, Edward.

—Ve —insistió, y la giró hacia el dormitorio antes de darle un empujoncito suave.

Era curioso cómo una ayuda daba pie a otra. Media hora después se encontró junto a ella, lavando platos, y media hora más tarde, acostando a los niños.

Los dos pequeños habían tenido un día agotador y se abandonaron a sus almohadas con una docilidad sorprendente. Mientras Isabella los arropaba, él recorría la habitación recogiendo la ropa que se habían quitado: prendas pequeñas que olían a leche derramada, a primer viaje a la ciudad, a palomitas de maíz y a vaqueros montados en palos de escoba. Situado junto a una cómoda rayada, Edward observó con una sonrisa en los labios cómo Isabella los besaba para darles las buenas noches. Dos niños con pijama y la cara recién lavada a quienes su madre les aseguraba que los quería a pesar de su mala conducta reciente. Isabella se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba un vestido ancho de color marrón que le marcó la tripa cuando se agachó para besar a Garrett en la mejilla. Tras acariciarle la nariz con la suya, le murmuró algo al oído. Y, a continuación, se inclinó hacia el pequeño Alec, en la cuna, para besarlo y ayudarlo a tumbarse. Cuando el pequeño se aferró a su manta favorita y se metió el pulgar en la boca, le acarició el pelo hacia atrás.

Edward, que observaba la escena con un codo apoyado en la cómoda, sonreía con ternura. Volvió a ansiar las cosas que no había tenido, pero verlas era casi tan bueno como participar en ellas. En esos momentos, su amor por Isabella creció, se convirtió en algo más que el amor de un marido por una esposa. Isabella pasó a ser la madre que jamás había conocido, los niños pasaron a ser él mismo: protegidos, seguros, bien cuidados.

Asombrado, se percató de que todas las noches formaría parte de aquella escena. Podría lavar caras pecosas, meter bracitos en mangas de pijama, recoger prendas sucias y presenciar sus cariñosos besos de buenas noches. Podría vivir a través de ellos una parte de lo que no había tenido nunca.

El ritual terminó. Isabella levantó la barandilla de la cuna y movió dos dedos hacia Garrett. De repente, el pequeño se incorporó.

—Quiero dar un beso de buenas noches a Edward —exigió.

A Edward se le resbaló el codo de la cómoda; tenía la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. Isabella se volvió para mirarlo a la luz de la lámpara.

Notó que Edward vacilaba, pero detectó que la expectativa era más fuerte.

—Garrett quiere darte las buenas noches —repitió.

—¿A mí?

Se sentía como un intruso, pero le hacía muchísima ilusión. Garrett levantó los brazos. Edward miró de nuevo a Isabella, soltó una risita, se rascó el mentón y cruzó la habitación sintiéndose extraño y fuera de lugar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y los brazos del niño le rodearon el cuello sin moderación. La boquita, húmeda y con un vago olor de leche, se posó sobre la mejilla de Edward un instante. Fue tan inesperado, tan... tan... auténtico. No había besado nunca a un niño para darle las buenas noches, no había imaginado nunca lo que te hacía sentir por dentro, ni lo reconfortante que era.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

—Buenas noches, kemo sabe.

—Soy Hopalong.

—Oh, perdona, qué fallo —rio Edward—. Tendría que haber comprobado qué caballo está atado en la puerta.

Cuando Edward se levantó de la cama de Garrett, el pequeño Alec ya no estaba tumbado. Estaba de pie tras la barandilla de la cuna con los mofletes hinchados y los ojos muy abiertos, observando. El pequeño Alec..., que había tardado más en aceptarlo. El pequeño Alec..., al que el hombre adulto seguía intimidando a veces. El pequeño Alec..., que imitaba todo lo que hacía su hermano mayor. Su beso fue sin abrazo, pero su boquita estaba cálida y húmeda cuando Edward se agachó para recibirlo.

Por Dios santo, no había imaginado nunca cómo un par de besos de buenas noches podían hacer sentir a un hombre. Querido. Amado.

—Buenas noches, Alec.

Alec lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños.

—Di buenas noches a Edward —lo animó su madre en voz baja.

—Benas notes, Dwa.

Era la primera vez que Alec decía su nombre. La mala pronunciación le llegó al alma mientras miraba cómo Isabella volvía a acostarlo una segunda vez antes de reunirse con él en el umbral.

Se quedaron ahí un momento, codo con codo, contemplando a los niños. Surgió entre ellos una intimidad que los unió con una armonía que terminó con las muchas deficiencias de ese día y les hizo confiar en que llegarían cosas mejores.

Dejaron la puerta de los niños entreabierta y entraron en el salón. Estaba a oscuras, salvo por la luz que llegaba de la lámpara de los niños y de la que había en la mesa de la cocina.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo, se rodeó el cuello con ella y sonrió al suelo. Pasado un momento, soltó una risita de felicidad.

—No lo había hecho nunca.

—Ya lo sé.

Buscó una forma de expresar la plenitud que sentía. Pero no la había. No había ninguna forma de expresar lo que esos últimos cinco minutos habían significado para él, un huérfano que se había convertido en vagabundo, un vagabundo que se había convertido en reo, un reo que se había convertido en jornalero, un jornalero que se había convertido en padre sustituto. Sólo pudo mover la cabeza maravillado.

—Es estupendo, ¿verdad? —alcanzó a soltar.

Isabella lo comprendió. Su sorpresa y su asombro lo decían todo. No había esperado que tener derecho a su casa implicara tener derecho a sus hijos. Pero Isabella veía el cariño creciente que Edward sentía por ellos, veía claramente la clase de padre que sería: tierno, paciente, la clase de padre que no da por sentado ninguno de los pequeños placeres.

—Sí que lo es —contestó.

Edward dejó caer la mano y levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

—Me gustan mucho esos dos críos, ¿sabes?

—¿A pesar de cómo se han portado durante la cena?

—Oh, eso... No ha sido nada. Han sido muchas emociones para un solo día. Me imagino que los muelles todavía les seguían vibrando.

Isabella sonrió.

Él también lo hizo durante un instante, pero acabó poniéndose serio.

—Quiero que sepas que me portaré bien con ellos.

—Oh, Edward... —Isabella había suavizado la voz—. Eso ya lo sé.

—Bueno —prosiguió Edward casi con vergüenza—. Son muy especiales.

—Yo también lo creo.

Sus miradas se encontraron un momento. Ambos buscaban algo que decir, algo que hacer. Pero era la hora de acostarse; sólo había una cosa que hacer. Y, sin embargo, tanto ella como él eran reacios a sugerirla. En la cocina, la radio emitía Chattanooga Choo Choo. Los compases de la canción llegaban desde la puerta iluminada hasta las sombras, donde se detuvieron, indecisos. Frente a la habitación de los niños, la puerta de su dormitorio estaba abierta y dejaba ver una sombra que los estaba aguardando en su seno. Tras esa puerta los esperaban la inseguridad y la timidez.

Isabella se toqueteaba las manos mientras buscaba un tema para posponer la hora de acostarse.

—Gracias por la película, Edward. Los niños no lo olvidarán nunca, y yo tampoco.

—Yo también me lo he pasado bien.

Fin del tema.

—También me han gustado las palomitas de maíz —añadió enseguida.

—A mí también.

De nuevo, fin del tema.

Esta vez fue Edward quien encontró un modo de llenar el silencio: la ropa de los niños, que todavía llevaba hecha una pelota en las manos.

—¡Oh, ten! —La puso en las de ella—. Se me había olvidado que la llevaba —comentó, y se metió las manos con fuerza en los bolsillos.

—Gracias por ayudarme a acostarlos —dijo Isabella con la mirada puesta en la camisa manchada de leche de Alec.

—Gracias por dejarme hacerlo.

Un intercambio rápido de miradas, dos sonrisas nerviosas y otro silencio, inmenso y abrumador, mientras seguían ahí de pie, cerca, observando las prendas que Isabella tenía en las manos. Era la casa, la habitación de Bella. Edward se sentía como una visita que está esperando a que la inviten a quedarse a dormir, pero ella seguía sin mencionar que fuera hora de acostarse. Oyó su propio pulso martilleándole en los oídos y se sintió como si llevara puesta una camisa prestada cuyo cuello le iba demasiado pequeño. Alguien tenía que romper el hielo.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó.

—¡No! —respondió Bella, demasiado rápido, con los ojos demasiado desorbitados. Luego agachó la cabeza—. Bueno..., sí, un poco.

—Saldré un momento, entonces.

Cuando se hubo ido, Bella dejó caer los hombros, cerró los ojos y hundió las mejillas ruborizadas en las prendas sucias.

«¡Qué tonta eres! ¿A qué viene estar tan nerviosa? Va a compartir tu colchón y tus sábanas, ¿y qué?»

Se soltó el pelo, se lavó la cara y se preparó para acostarse en un tiempo récord. Para cuando oyó que Edward volvía a entrar en la cocina, ya estaba bien metida en la cama con un camisón de muselina blanca y las sábanas hasta los sobacos. Yacía rígida, escuchando el ruido que Edward hacía al lavarse para acostarse. Oyó que apagaba la radio, comprobaba que el fuego estuviera extinguido y ponía el último aro en la cocina. Luego, todo quedó en silencio. Sólo oía su propio pulso en los oídos y el tictac del reloj despertador junto a la cama. Pasaron minutos antes de que oyera cómo cruzaba el salón y se detenía. Se quedó mirando la puerta, imaginándolo allí, armándose de valor mientras a ella el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que parecía el triquitraque del tractor de Stefan aquella vez que había ido en él.

Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio e inspiró hondo para darse ánimo. Cruzó el umbral y se encontró con que Isabella yacía boca arriba con un recatado camisón blanco de manga larga. Tenía el pelo suelto extendido sobre la almohada blanca, y las manos cruzadas sobre el elevado montículo que formaba su barriga bajo las sábanas.

Aunque su expresión era cuidadosamente insulsa, tenía dos manchas coloradas en las mejillas, como si un angelito hubiera entrado volando en la habitación y le hubiera dejado un pétalo de rosa sobre cada una.

—Pasa, Edward.

Recorrió lentamente con la mirada el dormitorio: una ventana sin cortina, una alfombra de retales hecha en casa, una colcha de retazos hecha a mano, el cabecero de hierro de la cama pintado de blanco, un armario con la puerta entreabierta, una mesilla de noche y una lámpara de queroseno, una cómoda alta cubierta con un tapete donde descansaba el retrato de un hombre medio calvo con las orejas grandes.

—No había visto nunca esta habitación.

—No es gran cosa.

—Es cálida y está limpia —la contradijo, antes de avanzar sólo dos pasos para obligar a sus ojos a vagar un poco más por ella hasta que volvieron, en contra de su voluntad a fijarse en el retrato—. ¿Es Stefan?

—Sí.

Se acercó a la cómoda, tomó la foto enmarcada y la sostuvo en la mano, sorprendido por la edad y la falta de atractivo físico del hombre. Tenía una nariz bastante grande y una cara huesuda con los ojos hundidos y los labios finos.

—Era algo mayor que tú.

—Cinco años.

Edward observó la fotografía en silencio, pensando que el hombre parecía mucho mayor.

—No era demasiado guapo. Pero era un buen hombre.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

Un buen hombre. A diferencia de él, que había violado las leyes tanto de Dios como del hombre. ¿Podría una mujer olvidar semejantes transgresiones? Dejó el retrato en su sitio.

—¿Te importaría que dejara la fotografía ahí... para que los niños no lo olviden? —quiso saber Isabella.

—No, en absoluto.

¿Sería un recordatorio de que Stefan Swan todavía ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón? ¿De que, aunque Edward Masen pudiera compartir su cama esa noche, no tenía ningún derecho a esperar compartir nada más... nunca?

Se sacó los faldones de la camisa de los pantalones de cara a la pared, para no imponerle nada, ni siquiera una breve imagen de su piel desnuda.

Isabella observó cómo se desabrochaba la camisa, cómo se la quitaba y la colgaba del pomo de la puerta del armario. Su fascinación la sorprendió. Tenía lunares en la espalda, y una piel firme, morena. Era ancho de espaldas, y en los dos meses que llevaba allí le habían engordado bastante los brazos. Aunque se sentía como una mirona, siguió contemplándolo. Vio cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón y bajó los ojos hacia sus caderas, delgadas, puede que incluso huesudas bajo los vaqueros. Cuando se sentó en la cama, el colchón se hundió bajo su peso y a ella se le aceleró el corazón; después de tener la cama para ella sola más de medio año, hasta eso le parecía íntimo. Edward levantó un pie, se quitó la bota campera y la dejó en el suelo, seguida de su pareja. Se levantó para dejar caer los pantalones al suelo y se metió en la cama con un movimiento ágil, sin revelar nada más que un instante unos muslos recubiertos de vello oscuro y un viejo par de calzoncillos de Stefan antes de que las sábanas lo taparan y se echara junto a ella con los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

Ambos miraban el techo, acostados como sujetalibros a juego, asegurándose de que ni siquiera el vello de sus brazos se rozara, escuchando el tictac del reloj, que sonaba como si se estuviera disparando un rifle.

—Puedes bajar un poco la luz. No es necesario que esté tan fuerte.

Edward se volvió y alargó la mano, con lo que tiró de las sábanas.

—¿Qué tal así? —preguntó, mirándola por encima del brazo extendido mientras la luz se reducía y realzaba las sombras.

—Bien.

Se colocó de nuevo boca arriba. El silencio los envolvía. Ninguno de los dos se arriesgaba a efectuar los movimientos que se suelen hacer los primeros minutos que se pasan en la cama para ponerse cómodo. En lugar de eso, yacían con las manos remilgadamente juntas sobre la colcha, intentando asimilar la idea de que iban a compartir el lugar donde dormían, encontrando temas de conversación y descartándolos, poniéndose tensos en lugar de relajándose.

Entonces, Edward se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Isabella, que lo miró con recelo.

Y cuando Edward volvió la cara hacia ella, se apresuró a mirar de nuevo al techo.

—Esto es raro.

—Sí.

—¿Vamos a acostarnos cada noche en esta cama y a fingir que el otro no está?

Isabella soltó el aire con fuerza y lo miró. Edward tenía razón. Era un alivio admitir sencillamente que había otra persona en la cama.

—No me hacía demasiada ilusión esto. Creía que sería violento, ¿sabes?

—Lo ha sido. Lo es —admitió Edward por ambos.

—He estado hecha un manojo de nervios desde la cena.

—Desde esta mañana, querrás decir. Lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida ha sido entrar en la cocina esta mañana.

—¿Quieres decir que tú también estabas nervioso?

—¿No se me notaba?

—Un poco, pero creía que yo lo estaba mucho más que tú.

Reflexionaron en silencio un rato antes de que Edward comentara:

—Ha sido un día de boda bastante raro, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, supongo que era de esperar.

—Siento lo del juez y el beso, ya sabes.

—No ha estado tan mal. Hemos sobrevivido, ¿no?

—Sí, hemos sobrevivido. —Cruzó las manos bajo la cabeza y contempló el techo, de modo que la obsequiaba con una axila peluda que olía a jabón de olor.

—Me sabe mal lo de la lámpara. No te dejará dormir, ¿verdad?

—Puede que un rato, pero da igual. Si llevaras tanto tiempo como yo sin dormir en una cama de verdad, tú tampoco te quejarías por una lámpara encendida —aseguró y, tras bajar una mano y pasarla por la burda sábana limpia que olía a jabón de sosa y a aire fresco, añadió—: Esto es un auténtico lujo. Sábanas de verdad. Almohadas. De todo.

A Isabella no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta, así que no dijo nada mientras se adaptaba a la sensación de tenerlo cerca y a su olor. Fuera de la casa, un chotacabras cantó, y de la habitación de los niños les llegó el ruido de la cuna al darse la vuelta Alec.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

Tardó en contestar.

—No es que me dé miedo exactamente... Bueno, no lo sé. Puede. —Reflexionó un momento—. Sí, puede que sí. Llevo tanto tiempo durmiendo con la lámpara encendida que ya no lo sé.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, que había vuelto la cabeza para mirarle el perfil.

Lo miró a los ojos, y pensó en sus fanáticos abuelos, en su madre, en todos aquellos años detrás de los estores verdes. Pero si le hubiera hablado de ello le habría parecido una excéntrica, y no quería que eso sucediera. Tampoco quería arruinar el día de su boda con recuerdos dolorosos.

—¿Acaso importa? —dijo.

Edward le examinó minuciosamente los ojos verdes, deseando que confiara en él, que le contara la verdad que se ocultaba tras las habladurías de Jessica. Pero fueran cuales fueran los secretos que Isabella guardaba, no iba a oírlos esa noche.

—Háblame de Stefan —pidió entonces.

—¿De Stefan? ¿Quieres hablar de él... esta noche?

—Sí tú quieres.

Pensó un momento antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Lo que quieras contar. ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Sin dejar de mirar el tenue círculo de luz en el techo, empezó a recordar.

—Cuando era pequeña, Stefan traía hielo a nuestra casa. Mi madre, mis abuelos y yo vivíamos entonces en el pueblo. El abuelo era predicador y solía seguir una ruta que lo tenía fuera de casa varias semanas seguidas. —Miró a Edward con el rabillo del ojo y esbozó una sonrisa extraña—. El fuego eterno y todo eso, ya sabes. Con una voz como un ciclón que zarandeaba la casa.

Eligió lo que le contaba, suprimiendo cualquier referencia a su juventud penosamente solitaria, a la verdad sobre su familia, a los malos recuerdos del colegio. Le habló con más franqueza de Stefan, de quien le contó sus encuentros en el bosque cuando todavía era una niña, y del respeto que ambos sentían por los animales salvajes.

—Lo primero que me regaló fue un saco de maíz para los pájaros, y a partir de ese momento, fuimos amigos. Me casé con él cuando tenía diecinueve años y llevo viviendo aquí desde entonces —terminó.

Cuando Isabella terminó su relato, Edward estaba decepcionado. No había averiguado nada de la casa del pueblo ni de por qué la tenían encerrada en ella; ninguno de los secretos de Isabella Swan Masen. Era extraño: aunque era su esposa, sabía menos de ella que de algunas de las prostitutas que había frecuentado en su día. Quería que le explicara lo de esa casa para poder asegurarle que no le importaba en absoluto. Tal vez, con el tiempo, le contara más cosas. Por el momento respetaría su intimidad. Él también tenía penas secretas que todavía le dolían demasiado para revelarlas.

—Ahora te toca a ti —comentó Isabella.

—¿A mí?

—Háblame de ti. ¿Dónde viviste de niño? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

Empezó por cosas asépticas.

—Viví básicamente en Texas, pero en tantos pueblos que no podría mencionarlos todos. A veces en orfanatos, a veces con gente que me recogía. Nací cerca de Austin, según me dijeron, pero todo lo que recuerdo de allí es de una vez que regresé, más adelante, cuando me dedicaba a los rodeos.

—¿Qué recuerdas de entonces?

—¿Te refieres a mis primeros recuerdos?

—Sí.

Edward se lo pensó bien. Le vino a la cabeza despacio, dolorosamente.

—Se me cayó comida de un plato, cereales del desayuno, creo, y me dieron tantos azotes que se me olvidó que tuviera hambre.

—Oh, Edward...

—Me daban muchos azotes. En todos los sitios menos en uno. Viví en él medio año tal vez..., no consigo recordarlo exactamente. Y jamás he podido recordar sus nombres, pero la mujer solía leerme libros. Tenía uno con una historia real muy triste que me encantaba y que se titulaba El perro de Flandes, y había dibujos de un niño y de su perro. Recuerdo que solía pensar: «Caramba, tiene que ser estupendo tener perro.» Un perro siempre estará a tu lado, ya me entiendes. —Edward reflexionó un momento. Luego, carraspeó y siguió contando—: Bueno, en cualquier caso, lo que más recuerdo de esa mujer es que tenía los ojos verdes. Eran los ojos verdes más bonitos a este lado del río Pecos. ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella mirándolo.

Edward sonrió y se lo dijo:

—La primera vez que vine a esta casa, eso fue lo que más me gustó de ti. Tus ojos verdes. Me recordaron los suyos, y ella siempre era amable. Y fue la única que me hizo pensar que los libros eran buenos.

Se miraron un momento hasta que sus sentimientos estuvieron a punto de aflorar.

—Cuéntame más —pidió Bella.

—En el último sitio en que viví, lo hice con una familia apellidada Tryce. Fue en un rancho cerca de un lugar de mala muerte llamado Cistern. Un día desapareció el reloj del marido y, en cuanto me enteré, me imaginé que me echarían la culpa; así que me largué antes de que pudieran azotarme. Tenía catorce años y decidí que, si no dejaba de desplazarme de un sitio a otro, no podrían meterme en ningún otro colegio en el que todos los alumnos con padre y madre me miraban como si fuera una chuleta de cerdo que llevaba cuatro días olvidada sin que nadie se la comiera. Me subí a un tren de mercancías y me fui a Arizona, y no he parado de viajar desde entonces. Salvo cuando estuve en la cárcel, y ahora.

—Catorce años. Pero... eras muy pequeño.

—No lo eres cuando empiezas tu vida como yo la empecé.

Examinó el perfil de Edward, los ojos castaños puestos en el techo, la nariz recta, los labios serios.

—¿Te sentías solo? —preguntó, y vio cómo la nuez le subía por la garganta y después le bajaba. No respondió de inmediato y, cuando lo hizo, se había vuelto para mirarla.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

Nadie se lo había preguntado nunca. De haber sido cualquiera del pueblo, no hubiese podido admitirlo, pero se sintió muy bien al contestarle que sí.

Se quedaron mirándose. Ambos sabían que habían derribado una primera barrera.

—Pero tú tenías familia.

—Familia, pero no amigos. Seguro que tú tenías amigos.

—¿Amigos? No —aseguró; aunque, después de pensarlo un poco más, se corrigió—: Bueno, puede que uno.

—¿Quién?

—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? — preguntó con una ceja arqueada en su dirección.

—Seguro. ¿Quién era?

No hablaba nunca de Josh. Con nadie. Y la historia tenía un final que podía inducir a Isabella Masen a reconsiderar su decisión de invitarlo a compartir su cama con ella. Pero Edward descubrió que, por primera vez, quería desahogarse.

—Se llamaba Josh —empezó a explicar—. Josh Sanderson. Trabajábamos juntos en un rancho, cerca de un lugar llamado Dime Box, en Texas. Cerca de Austin. —Se rio entre dientes—. Dime Box era otro mundo. Era como... Bueno, puede que como ver una película en blanco y negro después de ver los trailers en color. Un lugar de mala muerte. Aquello estaba prácticamente muerto, o esperando la muerte. La gente, el ganado, la artemisa. Y no había nada que hacer cuando tenías una noche libre. Nada.

Se detuvo un momento mientras sus pensamientos retrocedían en el tiempo.

—¿Y qué hacías? —quiso saber Isabella.

Edward le dirigió una mirada rápida.

—No es un tema demasiado apropiado para una noche de bodas, Isabella.

—La mayoría de esposas ya saben esta clase de cosas sobre sus maridos cuando llega la noche de bodas. Dímelo. ¿Qué hacías?

Como si se preparara para una larga charla, dobló la almohada, apoyó la cabeza en ella, levantó una rodilla y entrelazó los dedos sobre la barriga.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. Te lo contaré. Solíamos ir al burdel que había en La Grange. Los sábados por la noche. Nos dábamos un baño, nos emperifollábamos, llevábamos el dinero al pueblo y nos lo pulíamos casi todo en copas y en fulanas. Yo no era nada quisquilloso. Me quedaba con la que estuviera libre. Pero a Josh le gustaba una que se llamaba Honey Rossiter. —Sacudió la cabeza, escéptico—. Honey... ¿Te puedes creer que alguien se llame miel, y encima en inglés, idioma en que la palabra se utiliza como expresión de cariño? Ella juraba que era su nombre de pila, pero yo jamás la creí. Josh, en cambio, sí. Josh se creía todo lo que esa mujer le decía, joder. Y no quería oír nada malo sobre ella. Se cabreaba mucho si yo la criticaba por algo. Estaba loco por ella, no había duda. Era alta, una yegua de dieciocho palmos, como solíamos decir en broma, con el pelo rubio y rizado tan largo que le llegaba hasta el trasero. Era una buena cabellera, de esas en las que un hombre puede hundir las manos. Josh solía hablar de eso cuando estaba acostado en el catre por la noche: Honey y su pelo color miel. Muy pronto empezó a hablar sobre casarse con ella. Yo le dije que era una puta y que nadie quería casarse con una puta. Y Josh se disgustó mucho conmigo cuando lo dije. Estaba tan loco por ella que no sabía distinguir la verdad de la mentira.

Edward apoyó entonces una muñeca en la rodilla que tenía levantada y jugueteó distraídamente con un hilo verde que sobresalía de la colcha.

—Esa mujer era... —siguió contando—. Bueno, era como una actriz en una película: interpretaba el papel que quisiera un hombre. Se adaptaba a lo que éste necesitara, y cuando estaba con Josh actuaba como si fuera el único hombre que le interesaba en el mundo. El problema es que Josh empezó a creérselo. Entonces fuimos una noche, y cuando Josh preguntó por Honey, la madama le dijo que estaría ocupada las dos horas siguientes y le preguntó a quién quería en su lugar. Pero Josh no quería a nadie más, no después de Honey. Así que esperó. Pero cuando Honey bajó se había enfurecido tanto que estaba a punto de explotar. Ella entró tan tranquila en el Salón de Relax, como llamaban al bar donde los hombres esperaban a las mujeres, y te aseguro que no has oído bramar nunca a nadie como cuando Josh se encaró con ella para recriminarle que se pasara dos horas con alguien mientras lo dejaba a él esperando en el piso de abajo. Y cuando ella le respondió que no le pertenecía, él replicó que él sí lo quería y se sacó un anillo del bolsillo y le explicó que esa noche había ido a verla con la intención de pedirle que se casara con él.

Edward sacudió la cabeza al recordar lo sucedido.

—Se rio de él en su cara —contó—. Dijo que hubiera tenido que estar loca para casarse con un vaquero muerto de hambre que la tendría embarazada nueve de cada doce meses y que esperaría que cuidara de una casa llena de mocosos chillones. Aseguró que llevaba una vida lujosa a cambio de pasarse unas horas cada noche tumbada boca arriba, vestía seda y plumas, y comía ostras y carne siempre que quería. Josh se volvió loco. Le dijo que la amaba y que no dejaría que se acostara con nadie más... nunca. Iba a irse con él... ¡en ese mismo instante! Fue a sujetarla y, de repente, Honey sacó una pistolita. Yo no tenía ni idea de que las chicas de ese local fueran armadas. Pero allí estaba, apuntando a Josh a la cabeza, así que agarré una botella de whisky y la sacudí con ella. No pensé, joder... Sólo... Bueno, sólo le di un porrazo. Cayó como un árbol al talarlo, de lado, y se golpeó la cabeza contra una silla. Se quedó allí, entre los trocitos de cristal y el whisky derramado. Se murió tan rápido que apenas sangró. No sé si fue la botella o la silla lo que la mató, pero a las autoridades les dio lo mismo. Estuve entre rejas en menos de media hora. Pensé que todo se solucionaría; al fin y al cabo, estaba defendiendo a Josh. Si no le hubiese atizado, ella le habría disparado justo en los ojos. Pero lo que no se me ocurrió fue lo decidido que estaba a casarse con ella y lo destrozado que lo había dejado su muerte.

Edward cerró los ojos enfrentado a ese doloroso recuerdo.

—Josh... —empezó a decir, pero no terminó.

Isabella se incorporó y le miró atentamente la cara.

—¿Qué hizo? —lo animó en voz baja.

Al oírla, Edward abrió los ojos y los fijó en el techo.

—Declaró en mi contra —contestó—. Contó un drama sobre cómo iba a casarse con Honey Rossiter y a alejarla de la mala vida que llevaba en ese burdel para proporcionarle un hogar y una vida respetable. Y el jurado se lo creyó. Cumplí cinco años por salvarle la vida a mi «amigo». —Se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró mientras seguía mirando el techo unos segundos más. Después, se sentó y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos—. Menudo amigo— sentenció.

Isabella le miró los lunares de la espalda. Quería acercar la mano y tocarlo, consolarlo. Como él, sólo había tenido un amigo. Pero el suyo había sido leal. Podía imaginarse el dolor que habría sentido si Stefan la hubiera traicionado.

—Lo siento, Edward.

—Bueno, qué diablos —dijo él tras ladear la cabeza como si fuera a mirarla, pero sin hacerlo. En lugar de eso, había bajado los ojos hacia sus manos, que seguía teniendo entrelazadas—. Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero sé que te sigue doliendo.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y las juntó debajo de la cabeza.

—No entiendo cómo hemos terminado hablando de un tema así. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Se habían quedado mustios, y mientras yacían uno al lado del otro, Isabella casi sólo podía pensar en la juventud triste y sin amigos de Edward. Siempre se había considerado la persona más solitaria del mundo, pero... pobre Edward. Pobre, pobre Edward. Ahora, por lo menos, la tenía a ella, y a los niños. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo si entraban en guerra?

—¿Es la guerra realmente así, Edward? ¿Como la enseñaron en el cine?

—Supongo.

—Crees que participaremos en ella, ¿verdad?

—No lo sé. Pero, si no, ¿por qué está el presidente reclutando soldados?

—Si entráramos en guerra, ¿tendrías que ir?

—Si me reclutaran, sí.

Isabella formó un «oh» con la boca, pero la palabra jamás le salió de los labios. La posibilidad de que aquello sucediera le provocó un pánico inesperado. Inesperado porque no había sospechado que sería tan posesiva cuando aquel hombre fuera su marido. El hecho de que lo fuera lo cambiaba todo. Las imágenes en blanco y negro del noticiario le vinieron a la memoria, seguidas de las de color sobre la Guerra de Secesión. ¡Qué horrible era la guerra! Supuso que, en tiempos del abuelo, hubieran rezado para que Estados Unidos no entrara en ella. Entonces, en lugar de rezar, cerró los ojos y se obligó a dejar a un lado las deprimentes imágenes y a pensar en esas bonitas mujeres con sus enormes faldas de seda, y en los hombres con sombrero de copa, y en Hopalong agitando su sombrero negro... y en Garrett con el sombrero negro de Edward... y, al final, cuando se encontraba en la delgada línea entre el sueño y la vigilia, al mismo Edward a lomos de Topper, saludándola con el sombrero en la mano desde el camino de entrada...

Minutos después, Edward se volvió para decirle que no debían preocuparse hasta que llegara el momento de hacerlo. Pero se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, boca arriba, con los labios separados y las manos cruzadas recatadamente bajo los pechos. Observó cómo respiraba, y cómo un mechón de pelo en el hombro capturaba la luz con cada respiración: Desvió la mirada hacia su tripa, volvió a subirla hacia sus pechos, suaves y sin forma bajo el camisón. Pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado ponerla de costado, acurrucarse a su espalda con los brazos donde ella los tenía ahora y quedarse dormido con la cara en su nuca. ¿Pero qué pensaría si se despertaba y se lo encontraba en esa postura? Tendría que ser precavido, incluso dormido.

Sus ojos se desplazaron una vez más hacia la tripa de Isabella.

¡Se movió!

La colcha se agitó como si un gato dormido debajo de ella hubiera cambiado de postura. Pero Isabella dormía profundamente, quieta como una momia. ¿Habría sido el bebé? ¿Los bebés se movían... tanto? Con mucha cautela, se apoyó en un codo para estudiar los movimientos de cerca. ¿Sería niño o niña? Se movió otra vez, y Edward sonrió. Fuera lo que fuera, era bullicioso; Edward no podía creerse que todo ese jaleo no despertara a Isabella. Resistió las ganas de destaparla para observarla mejor, y las todavía mayores de ponerle una mano en la barriga para palpar lo que estaba viendo. Cualquiera de las dos cosas estaba, por supuesto, descartada.

Volvió a tumbarse y pensó, preocupado, en que había aceptado ayudar a traer al bebé al mundo. Por Dios, ¿en qué habría estado pensando? Seguro que lo mataría con sus torpes manazas.

«No pienses en eso, Edward.»

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en los besos de buenas noches de Garrett y del pequeño Alec. Recordó sus voces infantiles deseándole buenas noches, especialmente la de Alec: «Benas notes, Dwa...» Intentó dejar la mente en blanco para poder conciliar el sueño. Pero veía la luz a través de los párpados y le daban ganas de volver a abrirlos.

Isabella se volvió de lado, hacia él. Edward observó cómo las pestañas le descansaban como abanicos en las mejillas. Tenía la palma de la mano izquierda cerca del mentón, y el anillo de la amistad le asomaba entre los dedos relajados. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por los botones de su camisón, ya que las sábanas le habían resbalado hasta la cintura, y contempló la tela blanca que le cubría los pechos. Acercó la mano con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, y pellizcó la manga entre dos dedos para frotarla como un hombre avaricioso haría con dos monedas. Luego apartó la mano, se volvió hacia el otro lado y trató de olvidar que la luz estaba encendida.


	12. Capitulo 11

CAPITULO 11

Por la mañana, cuando abrió los ojos, Isabella vio la parte posterior de la cabeza de Edward Masen. Se le había arremolinado el pelo, lo que le dejaba al descubierto parte del cuero cabelludo. Sonrió. Las intimidades del matrimonio. Observó cómo cada respiración le levantaba los omoplatos, le examinó la espalda con su distintivo triángulo de lunares, la parte de detrás de una oreja, la línea de nacimiento del pelo en la nuca, la protuberancia de las vértebras que desaparecían bajo las sábanas justo por encima de la cintura. Tenía la piel mucho más morena que Stefan, mucho más a la vista; Stefan dormía siempre con una camiseta. La piel de Edward estaba curtida, mientras que la de Stefan era blancuzca.

El objeto de su estudio se sorbió la nariz y se puso boca arriba. Empezó a mover los ojos bajo los párpados cerrados, pero seguía dormido, con la cara expuesta al sol que le bañaba el cuerpo en tonos dorados y castaños y le iluminaba el pelo claro con reflejos de color que recordaban los del ala de un pinzón. La barba le crecía muy deprisa, mucho más que a Stefan, y tenía mucho más vello que él en los brazos y en el pecho. Contemplar así a Edward le provocó una inesperada reacción en el bajo vientre.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y entonces se dio cuenta de que olía distinto a Stefan. No era ningún olor que pudiera relacionar con nada, sino simplemente el propio que la naturaleza le había dado: el de la piel, el pelo y el aliento de un hombre, tan diferente del de Stefan como el de una manzana del de una naranja. Abrió los ojos furtivamente, a medias, como si con esa precaución fuera a impedir que Edward se despertara. Lo admiró así, entre sus párpados casi cerrados, dejando que la luz del sol se disgregara en sus pestañas y se difundiera por la imagen de Edward como si estuviera salpicado de lentejuelas. Un hombre fornido, atractivo. Seguramente las prostitutas de La Grange se peleaban por él.

Aquel extraño cosquilleo radiante que sentía en el bajo vientre se intensificó. Yacía allí, con las rodillas a escasos centímetros de la cadera de Edward, mientras su fragancia desconocida de hombre impregnaba la ropa de cama, mientras su calidez y su cuerpo ocupaban la mitad del espacio donde ella dormía. Fue sorprendente darse cuenta de que podía tener deseos carnales cuando había creído que el embarazo la volvía inmune a ellos.

Se le ocurrió otra idea inquietante. ¿Y si él la había observado tan íntimamente como hacía ella ahora con él? Intentó recordar cuándo se había quedado dormida, pero no pudo. De lo último de lo que se acordaba era de que habían estado hablando. ¿Estaba tumbada boca arriba? ¿De cara a él? Echó un vistazo a la mesa; la lámpara seguía siseando. La había dejado encendida y había podido pasar horas despierto después de que ella se quedara dormida, haciendo un recuento exhaustivo de sus defectos. Al contemplar la hermosura del rostro de Edward, fue muy consciente de lo mucho que salía perdiendo en comparación. Ella tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, liso, las pestañas cortas y finas, los dedos con los nudillos grandes, la tripa prominente, los pechos enormes. A veces roncaba. ¿Habría roncado esa noche mientras la miraba y la habría oído?

Se desplazó hacia el borde de la cama, pensando, tratando de olvidar que él estaba detrás de ella para poder vestirse como si fuera cualquier otro día.

Al primer movimiento, Edward se despertó como si hubiera tirado un petardo. Dirigió los ojos a la espalda de Bella y, después, al despertador. Entonces se sentó y recogió los pantalones con un solo movimiento.

Se vistieron de cara a paredes opuestas, y no volvieron la cabeza para mirarse hasta haberse abrochado los últimos botones.

—Buenos días —dijo Isabella, tímidamente.

—Buenos días.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Sí. ¿Te he molestado?

—No, que yo recuerde. ¿Y yo a ti?

—No.

—¿Te levantas siempre tan deprisa?

—Son casi las ocho. Herbert estará a punto de reventar —dijo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso las botas. Un momento después salía por la puerta metiéndose los faldones de la camisa en los pantalones.

Cuando se fue, Bella se dejó caer en la cama y suspiró aliviada. ¡Lo habían conseguido! Se habían acostado, dormido juntos, levantado y vestido sin el menor contacto físico y sin que él le viera el cuerpo hinchado y feo.

Siguió sentada unos momentos más en la cama mirando abatida el zócalo de la pared.

«Bueno, era lo que querías, ¿no?»

«¡SÍ!»

«¿Por qué estás tan abatida entonces?»

«¡No estoy abatida!»

«¿No?»

«¡Claro que no!»

«Pero estás pensando en cuando el juez le ordenó que te besara.»

«¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?»

«Nada. Nada en absoluto.»

«Déjame en paz.»

Silencio. Pasaron minutos en que, obedientemente, en su cabeza sólo reinó el silencio.

«Si querías que te diera un beso de buenas noches, tendrías que habérselo dado tú.»

«No quería que me diera ningún beso de buenas noches.»

«Oh, perdona. Creía que era por eso que estabas abatida.»

«No estoy abatida.»

Pero lo estaba, y lo sabía.

A media mañana, después de desayunar y de haber hecho sus tareas rutinarias, Edward regresó a la casa y se encontró con el velo con sombrero, la espátula y el ahumador en los peldaños del porche trasero. Sonrió. Así que... se acabaron los lanzamientos de huevo. Entró para darle las gracias y lamentó no verla.

La casa estaba vacía y había una nota en la mesa: «He ido a buscar pacanas con los niños.» Tomó el cabo del lápiz y garabateó debajo: «¡Gracias por el regalo de boda!» Luego se dirigió al lugar donde crecía la menta.

Sus primeras veinticuatro horas como marido y mujer establecieron la tónica de los días posteriores. Vivían juntos amigablemente, aunque no íntimamente. Se ayudaban mutuamente en pequeños detalles, se adaptaban, disfrutaban juntos de los niños y de su sencilla vida familiar. Desde el principio se adaptaron entre sí, como con el equipo de apicultura, de modo que ya no hubo más arranques de cólera. La vida era apacible.

Aunque no mencionaron nunca la aparición repentina de la espátula, el sombrero y el ahumador, señaló el verdadero inicio del trabajo de Edward con las abejas. Notaba que Isabella prefería no saber cuándo iba al colmenar, así que, cuando no usaba el equipo, lo guardaba en un cobertizo, de donde lo sacaba sin decírselo. Sólo sabía que había estado ahí cuando regresaba a la casa con los cuadros.

Aprendió a respetar las abejas. En el colmenar se respiraba una calma que le calaba en el cuerpo cada vez que iba, una serenidad no sólo de los insectos sino en su interior, debido a la necesidad de moverse despacio estando entre ellos. Pero por más despacio que se moviera, era inevitable que, tarde o temprano, lo picaran. La primera vez que pasó dio un brinco, aplastó la abeja y gritó de dolor. Por eso le clavaron tres aguijones más. Con el tiempo aprendió a no dar brincos y, sobre todo, a no aplastar la abeja, lo que clavaba aún más el aguijón en la piel. Pero lo más importante era que aprendió a reconocer los distintos sonidos que emitían las abejas: desde el «trino» agudo de las obreras satisfechas mientras se movían de un lado a otro con el zumbido de sus alas vaporosas hasta el «graznido», totalmente distinto, que de vez en cuando emitía una sola abeja que se sentía provocada y que le advertía que debía esperar la picadura y prepararse para repelerla. Acabó por reconocer el contacto de los pies de una abeja al hurgarle el vello del cuerpo para sujetarse bien, y a apartar al insecto con suavidad antes de que esa sujeción se convirtiera en una picadura. Aprendió que los silbidos humanos tranquilizan a las abejas, y que el color que menos les gusta es el rojo y, el que más, el azul.

Así que el hombre que caminaba silbando entre los melocotoneros, vestido de azul de pies a cabeza y con un velo protector en la cara, era un hombre feliz. No había logrado acostumbrarse a la torpeza de los guantes, así que trabajaba sin ellos para raspar el propóleos, esa sustancia cérea como el barniz con que las abejas sellaban cualquier rendija diminuta que hubiera entre los cuadros. Dentro del ahumador, que era una simple lata con un pitorro y un fuelle incorporados, encendía un pedacito de arpillera engrasada. Unas cuantas bocanadas en la colmena abierta calmaban a las abejas, lo que le permitía retirar los cuadros sin peligro. Después los llevaba a la casa, donde les quitaba con cuidado la capa de cera que recubría las celdas con un cuchillo calentado sobre una lámpara de queroseno. La primera vez que Isabella lo vio haciéndolo, abrió la puerta del porche y salió de la cocina con un jersey y un cuchillo en la mano.

—Vas a necesitar ayuda —dijo como si tal cosa y, sin dirigirle ni una mirada, se sentó al otro lado de la lámpara y le demostró que no era la primera vez que cortaba la cera de un panal. Tampoco era la primera vez que extraía miel ni que la filtraba, según se vio cuando llegó el momento de hacer esos trabajos.

La extracción (quitar la miel de los cuadros) se hacía con un tambor de ciento ochenta litros provisto de una manivela que hacía girar los panales para que la fuerza centrífuga sacara de ellos la miel. Ésta, llena de fragmentos de cera, se colaba por una espita del fondo. A continuación, se calentaba para que la cera ascendiera hasta la superficie y poder retirarla. Los dos productos se envasaban por separado para su venta.

Había muchas cosas que Edward no sabía, en especial sobre el proceso de filtrado, algo que sólo podía aprenderse por experiencia. Isabella se lo enseñó, a regañadientes la mayoría del tiempo, pero se lo enseñó.

—¿Cómo limpiamos esta porquería? —preguntó Edward cuando vio el tambor pegajoso, con las paletas y la espita cubiertas de miel.

—No vamos a hacerlo. Lo harán las abejas —respondió Isabella.

—¿Las abejas?

—Las abejas comen miel. Déjalo fuera al sol y ellas lo encontrarán.

En efecto, cualquier cosa cubierta de miel que se dejaba al aire libre quedaba pronto más limpia que si la hubieran limpiado con vapor.

Edward sabía muy bien que Isabella veía las esporádicas ronchas en su piel, pero no hacía ningún comentario sobre ellas y, poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue volviendo naturalmente inmune a las picaduras de abeja hasta que apenas reaccionaba a ellas. Cuando llegaba con una carga de panales, Isabella bajaba al sótano a buscar tarros de cristal, los lavaba y escaldaba, y le echaba una mano en el procesado y el embotellado de la miel.

Esos días dedicados a la apicultura sirvieron a Edward y a Isabella para conocerse. Como su primera noche en la cama, cuando yacían inmóviles mientras se iban acostumbrando a estar tumbados el uno al lado del otro, trabajar con la miel les proporcionó proximidad y tiempo para adaptarse al hecho de que estaban unidos para toda la vida. A veces, mientras quitaba la capa de cera de los cuadros o sujetaba un embudo, Edward alzaba los ojos y veía que Isabella lo estaba observando. Y lo mismo ocurría a la inversa. Se dirigían entonces una sonrisa rápida y tenían la sensación de que se iban aceptando mutuamente cada vez más.

Por la noche, en la cama, hablaban.

Él, de las abejas. Ella, de los pájaros.

Jamás de las abejas y los pájaros.

—¿Sabías que una abeja obrera tiene trece mil ojos?

—¿Sabías que el papamoscas construye su nido con piel de la muda de una serpiente?

—En una colonia de abejas hay nodrizas, que se dedican sólo al cuidado de las larvas.

—La mayoría de los pájaros cantan, pero el paro es el único que susurra.

—¿Sabías que el color que más les gusta a las abejas es el azul?

—¿Y que el colibrí es el único pájaro que puede volar hacia atrás?

Estas charlas les servían a veces para conocerse mejor. Una noche Edward estaba hablando sobre las abejas obreras.

—¿Sabías que trabajan tanto a lo largo de su vida que, de hecho, mueren agotadas de tanto trabajar?

—No... —contestó Isabella, sin poder dar crédito a semejante cosa.

—De veras. Mueven tanto las alas que se les desgastan y ya no pueden volar. Entonces se mueren —explicó con una expresión de intranquilidad en el rostro—. Es triste, ¿no crees?

Isabella miró a su marido con otros ojos, y le gustó lo que vio. Estaba acostado a la luz tenue de la lámpara, apenado por la difícil situación de las abejas obreras. ¿Cómo podía una mujer mantener las distancias con un hombre que se preocupaba por cosas así? Conmovida, le acarició con la mano la parte interior del brazo, que tenía levantado, para consolarlo.

Él bajó los ojos de inmediato hacia ella y se quedaron mirándose unos segundos interminables, hasta que ella apartó los dedos.

Poco después de eso, una noche, Edward comentó otro asombroso fenómeno relacionado con las abejas.

—¿Sabías que las obreras practican algo llamado fidelidad a las flores? Significa que cada abeja recolecta néctar y polen de una única especie de flor.

—¡Oh, te lo acabas de inventar! —Volvió la cabeza para mirarle el perfil.

—Te aseguro que no. Lo leí en uno de los libros que me dio la señorita Mallory. Fidelidad a las flores.

—¿De veras?

—De veras.

Yacía como todas las noches durante sus charlas: boca arriba, con las manos debajo de la cabeza. Isabella lo observó en silencio mientras asimilaba la información que acababa de darle. Al final, giró la cabeza y volvió a fijar la atención en el brillo pálido que los cubría.

—Supongo que no es tan extraño. Algunos pájaros también practican la fidelidad entre sí. Las águilas y las barnaclas canadienses se aparean para toda la vida.

—Interesante.

—Sí.

—No he visto nunca un águila— comentó Edward, pensativo.

—Las águilas son... —Isabella elevó los brazos hacia el techo—. Son majestuosas —sentenció antes de ponerse otra vez las manos sobre la tripa. Sonrió—. Cuando era pequeña, solía ver un águila real en un enorme árbol muerto que estaba en el pantano que hay cerca de Cotton Creek. Si fuera un pájaro, me gustaría ser un águila.

—¿Por qué? —Edward se volvió para observarla.

—Por algo que leí una vez.

—¿Qué?

—Oh... Nada —Entrelazó los dedos y bajó los ojos hacia ellos.

—Dímelo —le pidió Edward. Notaba su renuencia, pero siguió mirándola fijamente, implacable.

Al cabo de un momento, Isabella le dirigió una ojeadita rápida.

—¿Me prometes que no te reirás?

—Te lo prometo.

Se concentró unos segundos en alinear bien los pulgares y, por fin, citó con timidez:

"Se aferró, al peñasco con garras encorvadas;

cerca del sol, en tierras solitarias,

por un mundo de azur circundada se alza.

Abajo se agita el mar turbulento;

ella mira desde los muros de su cerro,

y luego se precipita como el rayo."

—Es de un tal Tennyson —añadió tras una breve pausa.

En ese momento, Edward vio una nueva faceta de su esposa. Frágil. Impresionable. Que se emocionaba con los poemas, combinaciones articuladas de palabras que ella nunca usaba.

—Es precioso —dijo en voz baja.

Bella mantenía los pulgares de las dos manos juntos mientras dudaba entre el deseo de ocultar sus sentimientos y el de revelar más. Ganó el segundo.

—Nadie se burla de las águilas— añadió en voz baja, después de tragar saliva con fuerza.

«Oh, Bella, Bella, ¿quién te hizo tanto daño? ¿Y qué tendría que hacer para que lo olvidaras?», pensó Edward, que se volvió a mirarla y apoyó la mandíbula en una de sus manos. Pero ella, que estaba coloradísima, no se movió.

—¿Se burló alguien de ti? —preguntó con la voz cargada de cariño. Vio que se le humedecían los ojos de lágrimas y fingió no darse cuenta para que no estuviera violenta. Esperó su respuesta sin moverse mientras le observaba el puente de la nariz, el contorno de los labios apretados. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una evasiva.

—Estuve mucho tiempo sin saber qué significaba «azur».

Vio que se le contraía la garganta y que el rubor le destacaba en las mejillas como monedas en una palma abierta. Su mano ansiaba tocarla, quizá la barbilla para volverle la cara hacia él, y que pudiera ver que le importaba y que él jamás se burlaría de ella. Quería acercarla a él, mecerle la cabeza, acariciarle el hombro y pedirle que le contara qué era lo que le dolía tanto para que pudieran lograr entre los dos que lo superara. Pero cada vez que pensaba en tocarla sus inseguridades se apoderaban de él y lo contenían. Había asesinado a una mujer, había estado en la cárcel: Bella se apartaría de un salto y gritaría si la tocaba. El primer día le había advertido que guardara las distancias.

Así que se quedó en su lado de la cama con una muñeca pegada a la cadera y la otra doblada bajo una oreja. Pero lo que no podía transmitirle con las manos, lo expresó con la voz.

—¿Bella? —Lo dijo con suavidad, de tal modo que la forma abreviada del nombre le salió de los labios como si fuera una palabra cariñosa. Sus miradas se encontraron, los ojos verdes de Isabella, todavía brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, los castaños de él llenos de comprensión—. Ahora nadie se burla de ti.

De repente, toda ella lo anheló.

«Tócame —pensó—. Hazlo como nadie lo ha hecho nunca, como yo toco a los niños cuando se sienten mal. Haz que no tenga importancia que sea poco atractiva y que esté más embarazada de lo que desearía en este momento. Tú eres el hombre, Edward. ¿No lo comprendes? El hombre tiene que dar el primer paso.»

Pero él no podía. No el primero.

«Tócame —pensó Edward—. El brazo, la mano, un dedo. Hazme saber que está bien que sienta lo que siento por ti. Nadie me quiso lo suficiente como para tocarme en todos estos años. Pero tú tienes que dar el primer paso. ¿No lo comprendes? Por lo que sentías por él y por lo que soy, por lo que hice, por lo que acordamos el primer día cuando llegué aquí.»

Al final, ninguno de los dos se movió. Isabella yacía con las manos sobre la voluminosa tripa mientras el corazón le martilleaba frenético en el pecho, temiendo el rechazo, el ridículo, las cosas que la vida le había enseñado que podía esperar.

Edward yacía sintiendo que era incapaz de despertar el amor de nadie debido a su pasado mancillado y al hecho de que ninguna mujer, incluida su propia madre, había creído que valiera la pena hacerlo. ¿Por qué iba a ser Bella distinta?

De modo que la chiflada de Isabella y su marido ex presidiario se pasaron esas noches en que se iban conociendo mejor hablando y mirándose a la luz de la lámpara, aprendiendo a respetarse, preguntándose si se produciría ese acercamiento y cuándo, sin que ninguno de los dos se decidiera a tender la mano hacia lo que ambos necesitaban.

Toda la miel estaba embotellada. Las colmenas recibieron una capa nueva de pintura blanca y, sus bases, como se sugería en las publicaciones que había consultado, pintura de distintos colores para guiar a las obreras cuando volvieran de sus incursiones. La última vez que Edward se marchó del colmenar, los panales contenían miel suficiente para alimentar a las abejas todo el invierno.

Guardó el extractor en un cobertizo. Allí se quedaría hasta que empezara la temporada de miel de la primavera.

Esa noche anunció algo durante la cena.

—Mañana iré al pueblo a vender la miel —dijo—. Si necesitas algo, haz una lista.

Sólo le pidió dos cosas: franela blanca para hacer pañales y un rollo de guata de algodón.

...

Al día siguiente, cuando Edward cruzó las puertas de la biblioteca, Lauren Mallory estaba absorta explicando a un grupo de colegiales el funcionamiento del catálogo de fichas. De espaldas a Edward, parecía un dirigible con patas. Enfundada en un vestido de punto verde, calzada con unos zapatos planos y tocada con sus ondas, gesticulaba con la cabeza y hablaba con su inimitable tono didáctico.

—La clasificación decimal Dewey se llama así desde hace más de setenta años por el bibliotecario americano Melvil Dewey. James —hizo un paréntesis—, deja de hurgarte la nariz. Si tienes algún problema con ella, pide permiso para ir al lavabo, por favor. Y, en el futuro, no te olvides de llevar un pañuelo al colegio. En la clasificación decimal Dewey, los libros están divididos en diez grupos... —La explicación siguió como si la regañina no la hubiera interrumpido nunca.

Mientras tanto, Edward lo miraba todo con un codo apoyado en la mesa de préstamos, esperando, pasándoselo bien. Una niña giraba a la izquierda y a la derecha, mirando las luces del techo como si fueran cometas. Un niño pelirrojo se rascaba el trasero. Otra niña hacía equilibrios apoyada sobre una pierna mientras se sujetaba el tobillo de la otra lo más cerca que podía de la nalga. Desde que vivía con Bella y los pequeños, Edward había empezado a valorar a los niños por su naturalidad.

—...cualquier tema. Si me seguís, niños, empezaremos con los del grupo cien —comentó la señorita Mallory, que se volvió para reunir a los rezagados y vio que Edward estaba aguardando junto a la mesa.

Sin querer, se le iluminó la cara, y se llevó la mano al corazón. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, dejó caer la mano y recuperó su habitual expresión remilgada. Pero era demasiado tarde; ya se había sonrojado. Edward se enderezó y se tocó el sombrero a modo de saludo, agradablemente sorprendido por su reveladora reacción, reconfortado más de lo que hubiera creído posible por el hecho de aturrullar a una mujer así. Había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por conseguir que su mujer reaccionara de aquella forma, pero nunca lo hubiera esperado de la bibliotecaria.

—Perdonad, niños. —La señorita Mallory tocó dos cabecitas al pasar—. Echad un vistazo al grupo de los cien y de los doscientos —sugirió.

Al acercarse a Edward el rubor de sus mejillas fue inconfundible, y este se asombró aún más.

—Buenos días, señorita Mallory.

—Buenos días, señor Masen.

—La veo muy ocupada hoy — comentó, con los ojos puestos en los niños.

—Sí. Es el segundo curso de la señorita Gardner.

—Le he traído algo —dijo, a la vez que le pasaba un tarro de miel.

—¡Caramba, señor Masen! — exclamó, y volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho.

—De nuestras propias colmenas, extraída esta semana.

—¡Qué clara y pálida es! —comentó la señorita Mallory tras aceptar el tarro y levantarlo hacia la luz.

—Tenemos muchas acederas arbóreas cerca. La miel de acedera arbórea es así de clara. Aunque tiene un poco de color debido al túpelo.

Agachó un poco la cabeza, satisfecho.

—Se ha preparado bien, ¿verdad? —comentó la señorita Mallory con cara de alegría.

—Quería darle las gracias por los folletos y los libros —sonrió Edward, con los brazos cruzados y los pies separados—. No podría haberlo hecho sin ellos.

La señorita Mallory sujetó el tarro con las dos manos y pestañeó.

—Gracias a usted, señor Masen. Y dé las gracias también a la señora Swan de mi parte.

—Ah... —Edward se frotó la parte inferior de la nariz—. Ya no es la señora Swan. Ahora es la señora Masen.

—Oh. —La sorpresa y la decepción tiñeron esa palabra.

—Nos casamos en Calhoun a finales de octubre.

—Oh —repitió la señorita Mallory, que enseguida se repuso—. ¡Bueno, pues, felicidades!

—Muchas gracias, señorita Mallory. —Cambió el peso de un pie al otro, nervioso—. No quiero entretenerla más; tengo miel que vender y no dispongo de demasiado tiempo. Me refiero a que quedan muchas cosas por hacer en la granja antes de... —Volvió a cambiar el peso de un pie al otro, inquieto—. Bueno, verá, me gustaría instalar un generador eléctrico y un baño para Isabella. ¿Le importaría comprobar si tiene algún libro sobre electricidad y fontanería? Si pudiera preparármelos, vendría a recogerlos dentro de una hora más o menos, cuando haya vendido la miel.

—Electricidad y fontanería. Por supuesto.

—Muchas gracias. —Se quitó el sombrero con una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta. Pero se volvió con una estudiada indiferencia—. Oh, y ya puestos, añada algún libro sobre partos, si puede.

—¿Partos?

—Sí.

—¿Partos de qué?

Edward notó que se ruborizaba y se encogió de hombros para fingir despreocupación.

—Oh... pues... caballos, vacas... —comentó con un gesto vago—. Ya sabe. —Desvió la mirada, nervioso, antes de volver a fijarla en ella—. También de personas, si encuentra algo. No he leído nunca nada al respecto. Puede ser interesante.

La señorita Mallory le dirigió una mirada penetrante con la que pareció poder leerle el pensamiento, pero dejó el tarro en un sitio de honor, junto a la placa con su nombre, y le dijo con su habitual tono seco:

—Tendrá los libros preparados dentro de una hora, señor Masen. Y gracias otra vez por la miel.

...

James Witherdale le compró la mitad de la miel y, después de regatear un poco, intercambió cuatro tarros más por diez metros de franela blanca y un rollo de guata. En la gasolinera, intercambió dos tarros más de miel por un depósito lleno de gasolina; había decidido tener el depósito siempre lleno hasta que el bebé naciera, por si acaso. Mientras esperaba junto al surtidor, pensó en el Café de Vickery, en la esquina. Suponía que servirían bollos con mantequilla por la mañana y bollos con miel por la tarde. Pero era probable que, para hacer la venta, tuviera que volver a ver a Jessica Stanley, y era imposible saber si esta vez decidiría recorrerlo con su garra escarlata. Se rascó el pecho y alejó la mirada con desagrado. La miel no se estropearía.

Con el depósito lleno de gasolina, regresó a la biblioteca. El segundo curso de la señorita Gardner se había ido, y el edificio había quedado vacío y en silencio.

—¿Hola?

La señorita Mallory salió del despacho, limpiándose los labios con un pañuelo floreado.

—¿Interrumpo su almuerzo?

—Pues sí. Me ha pillado probando su miel con un bollo. Deliciosa. Absolutamente deliciosa.

—Las abejas hicieron la mayor parte del trabajo —sonrió Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza.

La señora Mallory soltó una risita, como si las carcajadas fueran ilegales. Pero Edward se percató de lo contenta que estaba con su regalo. A primera vista no era una mujer demasiado agradable. Era combativa, inflexible; seguramente no tenía demasiados amigos. Puede que fuera por eso que se sentía tan unido a ella, porque él tampoco había tenido nunca demasiados. Tenía bastante bigote, y una gotita de miel se le había quedado pegada en el vello del labio superior. De no haberle caído tan bien, seguramente no le hubiera dicho nada. Pero, dada la situación, se lo indicó brevemente.

—Tiene algo aquí —le advirtió, y se metió el pulgar en el bolsillo trasero.

—¡Oh! Oh, gracias —dijo. Se limpió la boca, pero logró dejarse lo que se quería quitar.

—Aquí. ¿Puedo? —Le tomó la mano con pañuelo incluido y se la guio al sitio correcto.

Era, sin duda, uno de los contactos más personales que había tenido nunca la señorita Mallory. Su forma de ser desanimaba a los hombres, siempre lo había hecho, especialmente en la universidad, donde había demostrado ser muchísimo más inteligente que cualquiera que pudiera haberse interesado por ella. Los hombres de Whitney estaban casados o eran demasiado tontos para convenirle. Aunque hacía tiempo que había aceptado su soltería, le sobresaltaba encontrar a un hombre que, en otro momento y en otras circunstancias, hubiese podido ser ideal para ella tanto en cuanto a temperamento como en cuanto a intelecto. Cuando Edward Masen la tocó, Lauren Mallory olvidó que era como un tonel y lo bastante mayor para ser su abuela. Su corazón de solterona se agitó como una brema recién pescada.

El contacto fue breve y nada indecoroso. Rápidamente, casi con timidez, Edward apartó la mano y dejó que su pulgar encontrara de nuevo el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cuando Lauren bajó el pañuelo, estaba nerviosa, pero él fingió elegantemente no darse cuenta.

—¿Qué? ¿Me ha encontrado algo? —quiso saber.

La señorita Mallory sacó cinco libros, algunos de ellos con pedacitos de papel a modo de punto. Lleno de curiosidad, intentó leer los títulos cabeza abajo mientras ella sellaba cada ficha. Pero era muy eficiente con su «¡abre, sella, cierra! ¡abre, sella, cierra!». Cuando empujó el montón hacia él con su carné de usuario puesto cuidadosamente encima, no había logrado distinguir ni un solo título.

—Muchas gracias, señorita Mallory.

—Sólo hago mi trabajo, señor Masen.

Edward esbozó despacio una sonrisa, se tocó el ala del sombrero y se apoyó los libros en la cadera.

—Muchas gracias de todos modos. Hasta la semana que viene.

«La semana que viene», pensó Lauren, y el corazón se le aceleró. Juntó meticulosamente las fichas de los libros para disimular su inusitado nerviosismo.

Le había elegido El manual del fontanero, Nociones básicas de electricidad, El invento de Edison, Cría de animales para el ganadero, y otro titulado El hogar moderno.

...

Esa noche, después de cenar, mientras Isabella pelaba pacanas en la mesa de la cocina, Edward se sentó perpendicular a ella, pasando páginas. Se pasó media hora leyendo las partes señaladas de tres de los libros y, entonces, tomó el cuarto: El hogar moderno. Abarcaba varios temas, algunos fundamentales y otros, a juicio de Edward, ridículos. Sonrió divertido al ver algunos como «Elección de un criado» o «Limpieza de una plancha de hierro frotándola con sal». Había una receta para preparar «Gelatina de carne», otra para tomates fritos y muchas otras, un tratado sobre el insomnio titulado «La ciencia del sueño» y un consejo sobre el lavado del interior de la tetera hirviendo en ella la valva de una ostra. Dejó de recorrer la hoja con el dedo al llegar al capítulo dedicado a las mujeres jóvenes. Leyó rápidamente lo que seguía a continuación y retrocedió después hasta el apartado titulado «Elección de un marido». Al empezar a leerlo, se fue hundiendo cada vez más en la silla hasta que tuvo la columna curvada y el libro apoyado en el borde de la mesa mientras se tapaba la sonrisa con un dedo.

"En este momento necesitas más que nunca el consejo de tus padres —avisaba el libro—, porque tú atraerás al joven y el joven te atraerá a ti. Es natural. Si cometes un error, puede arruinarte la vida. Confía en tu madre. Hay unas cuantas normas que debes seguir en esta cuestión. No tengas nunca nada que ver con un joven que vaya por ahí esparciendo su simiente, o que lo haya hecho."

Edward se frotó distraídamente el labio y echó una ojeada a Isabella, que estaba ocupada con el cascanueces.

"No te cases nunca con un hombre para reformarlo. Olvídate de los que necesitan reformarse. Hay hombres que no beben, pero que son más peligrosos para ti que un borracho. Un hombre que va por ahí esparciendo su simiente o que tiene una moral relajada padece enfermedades que pueden contagiar a una esposa inocente y pura, con el consecuente sufrimiento para toda la vida. El matrimonio es una lotería. Puede tocarte un premio o arruinarte la vida. Si un joven te atrae, cuéntaselo a tus padres para que ellos puedan averiguar si es un buen hombre, limpio de corazón, que lleva una vida sana. Es mucho mejor quedarse soltera que contraer un mal matrimonio."

Se preguntó cuántas vírgenes ignorantes habrían leído eso y habrían terminado más confundidas que nunca sobre las realidades de la vida.

Su mirada especulativa se posó en Bella. En ese momento, tiraba una pacana al cuenco, y los ojos de Edward la siguieron. La barriga le había crecido tanto que apenas le quedaba espacio para ponerse el cuenco en el regazo. El pecho parecía haber doblado su tamaño durante los últimos tres meses. ¿Sería virgen cuando se casó con Stefan Swan? ¿Habría esparcido Stefan su simiente por ahí como Edward Masen había hecho? ¿Habría consultado Bella a sus padres, habrían comprobado éstos cómo era Swan y habrían averiguado que era limpio de corazón y que llevaba una vida sana, a diferencia de su segundo marido?

Isabella tomó otra pacana pelada y se la llevó a la boca. Edward siguió otra vez sus movimientos con los ojos y se acarició sin darse cuenta los labios. Había algo seguro: Bella no se había casado con él para reformarlo. Si se había reformado era porque ella lo había aceptado y no al revés.

Pasó una página y llegó hasta un apartado en el cual la señorita Mallory había puesto un punto: «Cómo concebir y dar a luz hijos sanos.»

«Muy bien —pensó, secretamente divertido—, explícame cómo.»

"La principal razón para contraer matrimonio es tener hijos y criarlos. La naturaleza ha provisto al hombre y a la mujer de órganos que están maravillosamente formados a tal efecto."

Fin de la explicación. Edward contuvo otra carcajada y siguió ocultando la sonrisa con un dedo. No pudo evitar imaginarse a la señorita Mallory leyendo ese fragmento ni preguntarse cuál habría sido su reacción.

Del deleite que sentía por la formación de los órganos de reproducción humanos, el autor había pasado directamente a un consejo ridículo sobre la concepción:

"Si los padres están borrachos en el momento en que se concibe el niño, no pueden esperar que éste sea sano física ni mentalmente. Si los padres se desagradan mutuamente, transmitirán algo de esa predisposición a su descendencia. Si alguno de los dos, o ambos, están muy preocupados en el momento de la concepción, el hijo sufrirá las consecuencias."

Sin previo aviso, Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Isabella.

—Escucha esto... —Se enderezó en la silla, dejó el libro plano sobre la mesa y leyó el último trozo en voz alta.

Isabella lo miró sin pestañear con una pacana en el cascanueces que sujetaba con ambas manos.

—Creía que estabas leyendo cosas sobre electricidad.

—Oh, y lo estoy —dijo, serio al instante—. O, mejor dicho, lo estaba.

Bella alargó la mano hacia la mesa y, con la punta del cascanueces, levantó el libro.

— ¿El hogar moderno?

—Bueno, yo... Es que... —Notó que se ruborizaba y pasó las páginas al azar hasta que se abrieron por un diagrama de un teléfono hecho en casa—. Estaba pensando en hacer uno como éste —aseguró, y giró el libro para enseñárselo.

Isabella echó un vistazo al diagrama y luego lo miró con escepticismo, antes de que la cáscara de la pacana se partiera y le cayera en la palma de la mano.

—¿Y a quién crees que podríamos llamar?

—Oh, bueno. Nunca se sabe.

Ocultó su inquietud volviendo a concentrarse en la lectura.

"Después de quedarte embarazada, te debes a ti misma y te debes a tu marido y a tu futuro hijo. Asegúrate de que éste llega al mundo dotado de todo lo que una madre abnegada y como Dios manda puede darle, tanto física como mentalmente. Para ello, mantente bien y feliz. Come sólo alimentos que sean fáciles de digerir y que favorezcan un tránsito intestinal regular. Lee sólo libros que te hagan sentir mejor y más contenta. Rodéate de personas que te levanten el ánimo. Los rumores no lo harán, así que no escuches a esos agoreros que tan dispuestos están a conversar contigo en este momento."

El libro seguía dando consejos igual de antojadizos, pero la diversión de Edward terminó en cuanto encontró lo que había estado buscando: «Preparativos para el parto.» Empezaba con una lista de las cosas que había que tener a mano:

5 palanganas

1 botella de irrigación de 2 litros

15 metros de gasa esterilizada

6 empapadores, o

1 kilogramo de guata de algodón para hacerlos

1 hule de 1 por 2 metros

120 mililitros de permanganato de potasio

240 mililitros de ácido oxálico

120 mililitros de ácido bórico

1 tubo de jabón verde

1 tubo de vaselina

100 pastillas de bicloruro de mercurio (Bernay)

240 mililitros de alcohol

1,85 mililitros de ergotina

1 cepillo de uñas

1 kilogramo de algodón hidrófilo

Por Dios, ¿necesitaría todo aquello?

Empezó a asustarse. Las primeras instrucciones rezaban:

La enfermera preparará los empapadores y los esterilizará una semana antes, junto con las toallas, los pañales, doscientos gramos de algodón hidrófilo y las compresas perineales de algodón suficientes.

¿Enfermera? ¿Quién tenía enfermera? ¿Y qué era un empapador? ¿Y qué significaba «perineal»? ¿Y a qué se refería con aquello de «suficientes»? ¿Cuántas eran las suficientes? ¡No entendía todas esas cosas y menos aún podía permitírselas! Pálido, pasó la página, y se desesperó aún más. Lo que leía le ponía los pelos de punta.

Dolores abdominales... rotura de la membrana... rotura de la bolsa de aguas... ganas de defecar... abultamiento del suelo pélvico... desgarro de la zona perineal... cabeza encajada... manipulación correcta para expulsar la placenta... hilo limpio y resistente... cortar de inmediato... salvo cuando el niño está casi muerto o no respira bien...

Cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó de un salto, pálido como un muerto.

—¿Edward?

Miró por una ventana, con las rodillas muy juntas, haciendo crujir los nudillos, sintiendo que el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Qué no puedes hacer?

El miedo se le atravesó en la garganta como un pedazo de pan seco. Tragó saliva con fuerza, pero no logró que desapareciera.

—No estaba leyendo sobre electricidad —explicó—. Estaba leyendo sobre partos.

—Oh... Eso.

—Sí, eso. —Se volvió hacia ella—. Bella, no hemos hablado nunca de ello desde la noche que acordamos casarnos. Pero sé que esperas que te ayude, y no sé si puedo hacerlo.

Isabella dejó las manos en el cuenco y alzó los ojos hacia él, inexpresiva.

—Pues lo haré sola, Edward. Estoy segura de poder.

—¡Sola! —exclamó. Se abalanzó hacia el libro y pasó agitadamente las páginas hasta que encontró la que buscaba—. Escucha esto: «El cordón umbilical suele atarse antes de cortarlo, salvo cuando el niño está casi muerto y no respira bien. En ese caso, es mejor no atar el cordón umbilical para que sangre un poco y estimule la respiración del bebé.» —Dejó el libro y la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Supón que el bebé se muriera. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría? ¿Y cómo voy a saber si respira bien o no? Y aún hay más: aquí pone todas las cosas que deberíamos tener a mano. ¡Hay algunas que ni siquiera sé qué son, joder! Y dice que puedes desgarrarte o tener una hemorragia. Por favor, Bella, déjame ir a buscar un médico cuando llegue el momento. Tengo el depósito del coche lleno de gasolina para poder ir al pueblo y traerlo corriendo para acá.

—Yo sé lo que necesitaremos, Edward —aseguró Bella después de dejar con calma el cuenco, levantarse y cerrar el libro. Y lo miró resuelta a los ojos para añadir—: Y lo tendré todo a punto. No deberías leer estas cosas porque sólo sirven para que te asustes.

—Pero pone que...

—Ya sé lo que pone. Pero tener un hijo es algo natural. Por el amor de Dios, las mujeres indias se ponían en cuclillas en el bosque y lo hacían completamente solas. Luego, en cuanto terminaban, regresaban al campo a cultivar maíz.

—Tú no eres india —argumentó Edward apasionadamente.

—Pero soy fuerte. Y estoy sana. Y, puestos a decir, también soy feliz. Me parece que eso es tan importante como todo lo demás, ¿no? La gente que es feliz tiene algo por lo que luchar.

Su apacible razonamiento acabó con el enfado de Edward con una rapidez sorprendente. Y cuando hubo desaparecido, se quedó con algo que lo había impresionado: Isabella había dicho que era feliz. Estaban cerca, tanto, que hubiese podido tocarla con sólo levantar una mano, acariciarle el cuello con los dedos, ponerle las palmas en las mejillas y preguntarle si lo era realmente. Porque quería oírlo otra vez, porque, por primera vez en su vida, parecía estar haciendo algo bien.

Pero Isabella bajó el mentón y se volvió para recoger el cuenco con las pacanas y dejarlo en el armario.

—No todo el mundo tolera ver sangre, y tengo que admitir que en un parto hay sangre.

—No es eso. Ya te lo he dicho, se trata de los riesgos.

—No tenemos dinero para pagar un médico, Edward —comentó Isabella de modo realista.

—Podríamos reunir el suficiente. Podría ir otra vez a vender chatarra. Y está el dinero de la nata, y el de los huevos, y ahora el de la miel. Incluso tenemos las pacanas. Witherdale las compraría. Lo sé.

Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza antes de que terminara.

—Tú no te preocupes por el bebé. Deja que yo me encargue de eso. Todo saldrá bien.

Pero ¿cómo no iba a preocuparse?

...

Los días siguientes observó cómo se movía por la casa cada vez con más lentitud. La barriga había empezado a bajarle, se le hinchaban los tobillos y tenía los pechos enormes. Y cada día acercaba más el momento del parto.

El diez de noviembre hubo algo que lo distrajo temporalmente de sus preocupaciones. Era el cumpleaños de Isabella; no se había olvidado de ello. Cuando se despertó, ella seguía dormida, de cara a él. Se puso de costado y se colocó una almohada doblada bajo el cuello para permitirse observarla con atención. Las cejas claras y las pestañas doradas, los labios separados y una nariz agradable, una oreja que le asomaba entre el cabello rizado suelto y una rodilla doblada bajo las sábanas. Observó cómo respiraba, cómo movía la mano una, dos veces. Se fue despertando poco a poco, cerrando inconscientemente los labios, frotándose la nariz y, al final, abriendo los ojos, aún somnolientos.

—Buenos días, holgazana —bromeó Edward.

—Mmm... —Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó, medio de lado—. Buenos días.

—Felicidades.

Abrió los ojos, pero no se movió, asimilando las palabras mientras una sonrisa perezosa le iluminaba la cara.

—Te has acordado.

—Pues claro. Veinticinco años.

—Veinticinco. Un cuarto de siglo.

—Tal como lo dices, eres mayor de lo que pareces.

—Oh, qué cosas dices, Edward.

—Te he estado mirando mientras te despertabas. Me ha parecido algo digno de verse.

Se tapó la cara con las sábanas y Edward sonrió contra la almohada.

—¿Tendrás tiempo de preparar una tarta?

—Supongo, pero ¿por qué? —preguntó tras bajarse las sábanas hasta la nariz.

—Pues prepara una. Lo haría yo, pero no sé.

—¿Por qué?

En lugar de contestar, apartó las sábanas y se levantó de un salto. De pie junto a la cama, con los codos levantados, se estiró de forma ostentosa. Isabella lo contempló con un interés no disimulado: los músculos flexionados, la piel tersa, los lunares, las piernas largas cubiertas de vello negro. Con las piernas separadas, Edward se estremeció y se inclinó hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha y después, hacia delante para recoger la ropa y empezar a vestirse. Era fascinante ver vestirse a un hombre. Los hombres lo hacían mucho menos remilgadamente que las mujeres.

—¿Vas a contestarme? —insistió.

—Es para tu fiesta de cumpleaños —sonrió Edward sin mirarla.

—¡Mi fiesta de cumpleaños! —exclamó, incorporándose en la cama—. ¡Oye, vuelve aquí!

Pero ya se había ido, abrochándose la camisa, sonriendo.

No hubiera sido nada fácil decir a quién le costó más ocultar su impaciencia ese día, si a Edward, que lo había planeado todo hacía semanas, a Isabella, cuyos ojos brillaron todo el rato que se pasó preparando su propia tarta, negándose a preguntar cuándo iba a ser la fiesta, o a Garrett, que preguntó por lo menos diez veces esa mañana: «¿Cuánto falta, Edward?»

Edward había planeado esperar hasta después de cenar, pero la tarta estaba lista a mediodía y, a última hora de la tarde, la paciencia de Garrett había llegado a su límite. Cuando Edward fue a la casa a tomarse una taza de café, Garrett le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla y le susurró por enésima vez:

—¿Ahora? Edward..., por favor...

—Muy bien, kemo sabe —cedió—. Alec y tú id a buscar las cosas.

«Las cosas» resultaron ser dos objetos envueltos burdamente en papel de estraza blanco, arrugado y atado con un cordel. Cada niño llevó uno, con orgullo, y lo dejó junto a la taza de café de su madre.

—¿Regalos? —Bella juntó las manos en el pecho—. ¿Para mí?

Garrett asintió con la energía suficiente como para que le saltara la cera de los oídos.

—Los hemos hecho Edward, Alec y yo.

—¡Los habéis hecho vosotros!

—Uno de ellos —lo corrigió Edward, que se sentó a Alec en el regazo mientras Garrett se apoyaba en la silla de Isabella.

—Éste —indicó Garrett, poniéndole el paquete más pesado en las manos—. Ábrelo primero —pidió, con los ojos puestos en las manos de su madre mientras ésta intentaba con torpeza desatar el paquete, fingiendo que le costaba.

—¡Ay, qué nerviosa estoy! —exclamó—. Ayúdame a abrirlo, por favor, Garrett.

El niño la ayudó con ilusión a tirar del nudo y a apartar el papel para dejar al descubierto una bola de sebo sujeta con bramante y recubierta de trigo.

—¡Es para tus pájaros! —anunció entusiasmado.

—Para mis pájaros. Madre míaaa... —exclamó Isabella con los ojos relucientes de alegría mientras sujetaba la bola en el aire por un lazo de bramante—. ¡Les va a encantar!

—¡Puedes colgarla y todo!

—Eso veo.

—Edward consiguió el material y pasamos el sebo por el molinillo y yo le ayudé a girar la manivela y Alec y yo le pusimos las semillas. ¿Lo ves?

—Lo veo. Caramba, creo que es la bola de sebo más bonita que he visto en mi vida. Oh, muchísimas gracias, cielo —dijo, y dio un fuerte abrazo a Garrett antes de inclinarse para levantar la barbilla del pequeño y darle un beso sonoro en las mejillas—. Y a ti también, Alec. No sabía que erais tan hábiles.

—Abre el otro —pidió Garrett poniéndoselo en las manos.

—¡Dos regalos, Dios mío!

—Éste es de Edward.

—De Edward... —Sus ojos, llenos de alegría, se encontraron con los de su marido mientras intentaba deshacer los nudos del paquete en forma de rollo.

Aunque por dentro se moría de la impaciencia, Edward se obligó a seguir sentado tranquilamente con un brazo apoyado en el borde de la mesa y un dedo metido en el asa de una taza de café.

Mientras desenvolvía el regalo, Isabella se lo quedó mirando. Tenía un tobillo sobre la rodilla contraria formando un triángulo con la pierna, donde Alec estaba sentado. De repente, se le ocurrió que no hubiese cambiado a Edward por diez Hopalong Cassidy.

—Edward es increíble, ¿verdad? Siempre me está dando regalos— comentó.

—¡Date prisa, mamá!

—Oh, sí... Claro. —Volvió a concentrarse en abrir el regalo. Dentro había un juego de tres tapetes (uno ovalado y dos semicirculares) de lino fino, embastados y con una cenefa estampada, preparados para bordar y tejer a ganchillo.

Isabella se emocionó tanto que no encontró palabras:

—Oh, Edward... —Ocultó los labios temblorosos tras el lino fino. Le escocían los ojos.

—En la tienda ponía que era un conjunto de tocador de Madeira. Sé que te gusta hacer labores.

—Oh, Edward... —repitió Bella con los ojos brillantes—. Tienes unos detalles tan bonitos... —Tendió una mano por encima de la mesa, con la palma hacia arriba.

Cuando puso su mano en la de ella, Edward notó que el corazón le saltaba del pecho.

—Gracias, cariño.

Jamás había creído que pudiera ser el cariño de nadie. La palabra hizo que una oleada de júbilo le recorriera el cuerpo. Entrelazaron los dedos y ambos se olvidaron un momento de regalos y de tartas, de embarazos y de pasados, e incluso de los dos niños que los miraban con impaciencia.

—Ahora toca la tarta, mamá —los interrumpió Garrett, y el momento de intimidad se terminó.

Pero después de aquello todo se había intensificado, era más eléctrico, más incitante. Mientras Isabella deambulaba por la cocina, batiendo nata, cortando tarta de chocolate y sirviéndola, notaba que los ojos de Edward se movían con ella, siguiéndola, buscándola. Y se encontró con que no se decidía a mirarlo.

De nuevo en la mesa, le pasó el plato, y él lo tomó sin tocarle ni la punta de un dedo. Notó que ese distanciamiento obedecía a la cautela, a la incapacidad de creer. Y lo comprendió porque ni siquiera en sus pensamientos más alocados hubiese creído que una locura así fuera a ocurrir. El corazón se le aceleraba tan sólo por estar en la misma habitación que él. Y sentía un dolor agudo entre los omoplatos. Y le costaba respirar.

—Ya me encargo yo del pequeño Alec —dijo, intentando que no se le notara su estado.

—Puede quedarse en mi regazo. Tú disfruta de tu tarta.

Comieron, con miedo a mirarse, con miedo a haber interpretado mal lo sucedido, con miedo a no saber qué hacer cuando los platos estuvieran vacíos.

Antes de que lo estuvieran, Garrett miró por la ventana y señaló con el tenedor.

—¿Quién es?

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó Edward al mirar. Se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Isabella tras dejar el tenedor en el plato.

Antes de que Edward pudiera hacer ninguna suposición, Lauren Mallory subió los peldaños del porche y llamó a la puerta.

Edward se la abrió.

—¡Señorita Mallory, qué sorpresa!

—Buenas tardes, señor Masen.

—Pase, por favor.

Tuvo la sensación de que lo hubiese hecho tanto si la invitaba a hacerlo como si no. Asomó la cabeza fuera.

—¿Ha venido andando desde el pueblo? —se sorprendió.

—No tengo automóvil. No hubiese podido hacerlo de ningún otro modo.

Sorprendido, Edward la hizo entrar en la cocina y se volvió para hacer las presentaciones. Pero Lauren le quitó el asunto de las manos.

—Hola, Isabella. ¡Caramba, cómo has crecido!

—Buenas tardes, señorita Mallory —la saludó Isabella desde detrás de una silla mientras se toqueteaba nerviosa la punta del delantal como si fuera a hacer una reverencia.

—Y supongo que éstos son tus hijos.

—Sí, son Garrett y el pequeño Alec.

—Y otro en camino. Caramba, eres una muchacha muy afortunada.

—Sí —respondió Isabella obedientemente.

Miró de reojo a Edward.

«¿Qué quiere?», le preguntó en silencio.

Edward no tenía ni idea y sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Pero comprendía el pánico que Isabella sentía. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que había charlado con alguien del pueblo? Lo más probable era que la señorita Mallory fuera el primer extraño al que Isabella dejaba entrar en esa casa.

—Creo que también tengo que felicitarte por tu matrimonio con el señor Masen.

De nuevo, Isabella dirigió una mirada rápida a Edward. Luego se sonrojó y bajó la vista a la silla, pasando la uña del pulgar por la parte superior del respaldo.

—Parece que les he interrumpido mientras comían —comentó la señorita Mallory tras echar un vistazo a la mesa—. Lo...

—No, no —intervino Edward—. Sólo estábamos tomando un poco de tarta.

Garrett, que no hablaba nunca con desconocidos, eligió inexplicablemente hacerlo con la mujer.

—Es el cumpleaños de mamá —explicó—. Edward, el pequeño Alec y yo le hemos hecho esta fiesta.

—¿Quiere sentarse y probar la tarta? —la invitó Isabella.

Edward apenas daba crédito a sus oídos, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la señorita Mallory había depositado su corpulento cuerpo en una silla y tenía delante un plato con un pedazo de tarta y nata batida. Aunque Edward no echaba de menos tener visitas, su ausencia le parecía malsana. Y si había alguien ideal para sacar a Isabella de su vida de ermitaña era la señorita Mallory. No era lo que se dice la mujer más alegre del mundo, pero sí extremadamente justa, y tampoco se trataba de la clase de persona que desentierra un pasado doloroso.

La señorita Mallory aceptó una taza de café, le añadió mucha nata y azúcar, probó la tarta y frunció la boca bigotuda.

—Mmm... Muy rica —afirmó—. Tan rica como la miel que me enviaste, Isabella. Tengo que decirte que no estoy acostumbrada a que los usuarios de la biblioteca me hagan regalos. Gracias.

—¿Quiere ver los que le hemos hecho hoy a mamá? —soltó entonces Garrett.

La señorita Mallory dejó el tenedor y dedicó toda su atención al niño.

—Por supuesto —dijo con deferencia.

Garrett rodeó la mesa, encontró la bola de sebo y se la llevó a la bibliotecaria.

—Éste de aquí es para los pájaros. Lo hicimos Edward, el pequeño Alec y yo con nuestras propias manos.

—Lo hicisteis vosotros... Mmm... —Lo examinó minuciosamente—. Qué mañosos que sois. Y un regalo hecho en casa está hecho con el corazón. Es, sin duda, la mejor clase de regalo, como la miel que tu madre y el señor Masen me dieron. Eres un niño afortunado —aseguró, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza tal como hacen los adultos que no están acostumbrados a tratar con niños—. Te están enseñando las cosas que son realmente importantes.

—Y éste de aquí... —prosiguió Garrett, encantado de tener a alguien distinto a quien hacer partícipe de su entusiasmo, alargando la mano hacia los tapetitos—. Esto es de Edward. Se lo compró con el dinero de la miel, y mamá puede bordarlos.

La señorita Mallory dedicó nuevamente la debida atención a lo que el pequeño le enseñaba.

—Ah, tu madre también es afortunada, ¿verdad?

De repente, Garrett cayó en la cuenta de que la mujer corpulenta era una desconocida, y aun así, conocía a su madre. Miró a la señorita Mallory con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿De qué conoce a mi mamá?

—Solía venir a mi biblioteca cuando era una niña no mucho mayor que tú. Podría decirse que fui maestra suya de vez en cuando.

—Oh —parpadeó Garrett. Luego, preguntó—: ¿Qué es una bliblo...?

—¿Una biblioteca? Pues es uno de los sitios más maravillosos del mundo. Lleno de toda clase de libros. Libros ilustrados, libros de cuentos, libros para todo el mundo. Tú también tienes que venir a visitarla algún día. Pide al señor Masen que te traiga. Te enseñaré un libro sobre un niño que se parece mucho a ti. Se llama Timothy Totter. Mmm... —Se recostó en la silla y se dio golpecitos en los labios con el índice mientras observaba a Garrett como si estuviera decidiendo algo—. Sí, diría que Timothy Totter es el libro ideal para un niño de... ¿cuántos? ¿Cinco años?

Garrett asintió con tanta fuerza que el pelo le dio bandazos hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—¿Tienes perro, Garrett?

Desconcertado, sacudió la cabeza despacio.

—¿No? Bueno, pues Timothy Totter, sí. Y su nombre es Tatters. Cuando vengas, te presentaré tanto a Timothy como a Tatters. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que hablar un momento con el señor Masen.

La señorita Mallory no hubiese podido elegir un método más delicado de convencer a Isabella de enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo exterior. Si había una forma ideal de llegar a Isabella era a través de sus hijos. Cuando el intercambio entre la señorita Mallory y Garrett terminó, Isabella seguía sentada y ya no daba tanto la impresión de querer salir pitando.

—Es la mejor tarta de chocolate que he comido nunca. No me importaría nada tener la receta —comentó, antes de volverse hacia Edward sin la menor pausa—. Traigo malas noticias. Anteayer falleció de un infarto Levander Sprague, que había estado haciendo la limpieza de mi biblioteca los últimos veintiséis años.

—Oh... Lo siento —dijo Edward, que no había oído hablar nunca de Levander Sprague.

¿Por qué diablos había ido hasta allí para darle esa noticia?

—Extrañaremos mucho al señor Sprague. Sin embargo, tuvo una vida larga y fructífera, y deja nueve hijos robustos que cuidarán de su madre en sus últimos años. Pero yo me he quedado sin encargado. El sueldo es de veinticinco dólares a la semana. ¿Le gustaría el empleo, señor Masen?

El rostro de Edward reflejó sorpresa. Miró a Bella y, de nuevo, a la bibliotecaria, que prosiguió rápidamente:

—Son seis tardes a la semana, después de cerrar la biblioteca. Consiste en limpiar el suelo, sacar el polvo a los muebles, quemar la basura, abastecer la caldera en invierno, llevar alguna que otra caja de libros al sótano, montar estantes nuevos cuando los necesitemos.

—Bueno... —El asombro de Edward se había convertido en una sonrisa torcida. Soltó una risita y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Es una oferta muy buena, señorita Mallory.

—Pensé en hacérsela a alguno de los hijos del señor Sprague pero, francamente, preferiría tenerlo a usted. Me gusta cómo respeta la biblioteca. Y me enteré de que lo habían despedido sumariamente del aserradero, lo que irritó mi sentido de la justicia.

Edward estaba demasiado sorprendido para sentirse ofendido. Las ideas se le agolpaban en la cabeza. ¿Qué diría Bella? ¿Y debería irse por las tardes cuando faltaba tan poco para que saliera de cuentas? Pero veinticinco dólares a la semana, cada semana, ¡y seguiría teniendo los días libres!

—¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

—De inmediato. Mañana. Hoy si es posible.

—Hoy... Bueno..., me gustaría pensármelo —respondió, ya que era consciente de que Bella tenía derecho a opinar.

—Muy bien. Esperaré fuera.

¿Iba a esperarse fuera? Pero necesitaba tiempo para tantear a Bella. Tendría que haberse imaginado que la señorita Mallory no toleraría ninguna vacilación. Cuando la puerta mosquitera se cerró tras la bibliotecaria, él se estaba rascando la mandíbula, consternado, e Isabella se levantaba muy rígida de la silla para empezar a retirar los platos de la mesa.

—¿Bella? —preguntó.

—Acéptalo, Edward. Es evidente que quieres hacerlo —respondió sin mirarlo.

—Pero tú no quieres que lo haga, ¿verdad?

—No digas tonterías.

—Podría comprar las cosas para instalar un cuarto de baño y seguiría teniendo los días libres para trabajar para ti.

—Ya te he dicho que lo aceptes.

—Pero no te gusta que pase tiempo en el pueblo, ¿verdad?

Dejó los platos en el barreño y se volvió hacia él.

—Lo que yo piense del pueblo sólo me afecta a mí. No tengo derecho a mantenerte alejado de él si tú quieres ir.

—Pero la señorita Mallory es justa. No te menospreció nunca, ¿verdad?

—Acéptalo.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando te pongas de parto?

—Lo sabré con la antelación suficiente.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió, aunque Edward notó que le costaba muchísimo dejarlo ir.

Cruzó la cocina dando cuatro zancadas, le sujetó la cara y le dio un beso rápido y contundente en una mejilla.

—Gracias, preciosa —dijo, y se marchó a toda velocidad.

«¿Preciosa?» Cuando Edward se hubo ido, se puso las manos donde habían estado las de él. Era probable que fuera la mujer menos preciosa en ochenta kilómetros a la redonda, pero la palabra la había hecho sonrojar, emocionada. Antes de que la sensación remitiera, Edward volvió a entrar igual de rápido.

—¿Bella? Voy a llevar a la señorita Mallory de vuelta al pueblo y, de paso, me enseñará qué tengo que hacer en la biblioteca. Lo más probable es que me quede a limpiar el suelo antes de regresar. No me esperes para cenar.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando estaba a medio cruzar la puerta, cambió de opinión y volvió a su lado.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Perfectamente.

Al ver la expresión ansiosa de Edward, Isabella se calló todas sus dudas. Ella nunca le diría lo mucho que deseaba que estuviera en casa hasta que llegara el bebé. Ni lo mucho que temía que estuviera trabajando en el pueblo, donde todos decían que estaba chiflada, donde seguro que había mujeres más bonitas y más inteligentes que harían que terminara lamentando haberse casado con ella. Pero ¿cómo iba a retenerlo cuando él apenas podía estarse quieto de la emoción?

—Estaré bien —insistió.

Edward le apretó con cariño el brazo y se fue.


	13. Capitulo 12

CAPITULO 12

Edward tomó el coche, por deferencia a la señorita Mallory. De camino al pueblo, hablaron de los niños, del cumpleaños y, finalmente, de Bella.

—Es una mujer terca, señorita Mallory. Vale más que lo sepa, la razón por la que le pedí ese libro sobre partos humanos es que se niega a que la atienda ningún médico. Quiere que yo traiga el bebé al mundo.

—¿Y usted lo hará?

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo. Si no, lo hará sola. Es así de terca.

—Y usted tiene miedo.

—¡Joder, si lo tengo! —De repente, recobró la compostura—. Oh, perdone. Lo que quiero decir es que cualquiera lo tendría.

—No lo estoy culpando, señor Masen. Pero, al parecer, sus otros dos hijos nacieron en casa, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Sin complicaciones.

—Ya está hablando como ella.

Él le contó lo del libro y cómo lo había asustado. Ella le habló de cuando iba a la universidad y de cómo la había asustado, pero que la experiencia la había vuelto una persona más fuerte. Él le habló de los niños y de lo extraño que se había sentido al principio estando con ellos. Ella le dijo que ella también se había sentido extraña al estar con ellos esa tarde. Él le explicó el miedo que Bella tenía a las abejas y lo mucho que a él le gustaba trabajar con ellas. Ella le dijo lo mucho que le gustaba trabajar entre libros y que, con el tiempo, Bella se daría cuenta de que era cuidadoso y diligente, pero que debía tener paciencia con ella. Él le preguntó qué clase de hombre era Stefan Swan y ella le respondió que era tan distinto de él como el aire lo era de la tierra. Él quiso saber si él era el aire o la tierra. Ella rio y contestó: «Eso es lo que me gusta de usted; no se sabe.»

Hablaron todo el trayecto hasta llegar al pueblo, discutieron un poco, y ninguno de los dos se planteó la extraña pareja que hacían: Edward, con sus antecedentes penales y su educación chapucera; la señorita Mallory con su estimable cargo y su título universitario. Edward con su larga experiencia en vagar de un lugar a otro, la señorita Mallory con su larga experiencia en permanecer en un solo sitio. Él con sus casi tres hijos, ella, solterona. Ambos se habían sentido solos a su propia manera. Edward, debido a su pasado de huérfano; Lauren, debido a su intelecto superior. Él era un hombre que rara vez se confiaba a nadie; ella una mujer a la que rara vez alguien se confiaba. Él se sentía afortunado de tenerla como mentora y, ella, halagada de haber sido elegida como tal.

Diametralmente opuestos, encontraron el uno en el otro el complemento perfecto para sus conversaciones, y cuando llegaron al pueblo se había cimentado su respeto mutuo.

Esa tarde la biblioteca estaba cerrada en memoria de Levander Sprague, que había trabajado en ella casi un tercio de su vida. Era un día nublado, pero el interior del edificio era cálido y había mucha luz. Al entrar, Edward lo miró con otros ojos: madera reluciente, ventanas inmensas y un orden perfecto. Era increíble poder trabajar en semejante sitio.

La señorita Mallory le enseñó todo el edificio, le explicó sus obligaciones, le mostró los materiales y el horno, le pidió que llegara todos los días cinco minutos antes de cerrar para poder darle cualquier instrucción especial y le tendió una llave.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó mirándola como si fuera el reloj de oro del abuelo de la señorita Mallory.

—Tendrá que cerrar cada noche al irse.

La llave. ¡Dios santo, esa mujer estaba dispuesta a confiarle la llave!

Nunca había tenido nada. Ahora tenía una casa y una biblioteca en la que podía entrar siempre que quisiera.

—Esta biblioteca es de propiedad pública, señorita Mallory —le dijo en voz baja, sin apartar la vista del metal frío que tenía en la mano—. Puede que haya gente que ponga objeciones a que le dé la llave a un ex presidiario.

La señorita Mallory hinchó el pecho y entrelazó las manos bajo él.

—Que lo intenten, señor Masen. Estaría encantada de librar pelea— aseguró y, tras cerrarle los dedos alrededor de la llave, añadió—: Y la ganaría.

Edward no tenía la menor duda de que así sería. El metal le ardía en la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Pensó que algún pobre diablo hubiese podido tener a aquella mujer toda la vida con él pero había dejado escapar la oportunidad. El pueblo tenía que estar lleno de hombres realmente idiotas.

Entonces lo dejó solo y se fue a casa a pasar lo que le quedaba de su poco habitual día libre. Edward recorrió las salas silenciosas, maravillado con la idea de que no iba a tener ningún supervisor, capataz ni carcelero; podría hacer las cosas a su manera, a su propio ritmo. Le gustaban el silencio, el olor, la amplitud y la utilidad de aquel lugar. Representaba una faceta de la vida que él se había perdido. Lo visitaba gente formal, responsable. A partir de ahora, él sería uno más de ellos: dejaría su confortable hogar para ir allí a trabajar cada día, cobraría su sueldo cada semana, sabiendo que haría lo mismo la siguiente semana, y la otra, y la otra. Rebosante de sentimientos que no sabía cómo expresar, apoyó las dos manos abiertas en una de las mesas de lectura, resistente, útil, necesaria; como lo sería él ahora. Mesas hechas de roble macizo, de madera de calidad, para que duraran. Él también duraría en aquel trabajo porque en la señorita Mallory había encontrado una persona que juzgaba a un hombre por lo que era, no por lo que había sido. Se plantó delante de una de las ventanas y miró abajo, hacia la calle.

«Gracias, Levander Sprague, dondequiera que estés.»

El cuarto del encargado olía a aceite de limón y a líquido de limpiar. Le encantaba la idea de que aquel lugar fuera territorio suyo. Reunió el material que necesitaba y se dirigió ilusionado al espacio público para levantar las sillas y limpiar el suelo de madera noble con una mopa. Sacó el polvo de los marcos de las ventanas, de los muebles, de la ordenada mesa de la señorita Mallory, vació la papelera, quemó los papeles en la incineradora y se sintió como si acabaran de elegirlo gobernador.

A las seis y media, regresó a casa.

A casa.

La palabra jamás había sido tan prometedora. Ahí lo estaba esperando ella, la mujer que lo había llamado «cariño». Aquella a la que había besado en la mejilla. Aquella cuya cama compartía. Al pensar que regresaba con ella, empezó a imaginar cosas: que se acercaba y ella lo estrechaba entre sus brazos mientras él le hundía la cara en el cuello. Que lo abrazaba como si le importara.

Ahora que tenía un trabajo se sentía distinto. Más atrevido, más digno. Quizás esa noche la besara y a la mierda las consecuencias.

Cuando llegó, la cocina estaba vacía, pero la cena lo esperaba en una fiambrera, encima del depósito para el agua. La tarta de cumpleaños estaba en el centro de la mesa recogida. Desde el dormitorio de los niños le llegaba un poco de luz y un murmullo de voces. Se llevó el plato y el tenedor hasta la puerta y vio que Bella estaba metida en la cama de Garrett, sentada con un brazo alrededor de cada niño.

—... rodeó corriendo el gallinero gritando al zorro, preparado para disparar, y cuando... —se interrumpió al verlo en la puerta—. Oh... Edward... Hola. —Su semblante expresó alegría—. Estaba contando un cuento a los niños.

—No pares.

Sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes eléctricos mientras Isabella se sonrojaba y se ponía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Finalmente, prosiguió el cuento. Edward se apoyó en el marco y empezó a comerse el picadillo de carne con patatas y judías escuchando y riendo entre dientes mientras ella entretenía a los niños con un cuento alegre lleno de bichos peludos. Cuando terminó de contar la historia, dio un beso a cada uno de sus hijos, se levantó de la cama y tendió las manos hacia Alec.

Edward se acercó.

—No deberías cargarlo. Ten, aguanta esto.

Le dio el plato y llevó a Alec a la cuna. Después siguió el ritual de los besos de buenas noches y, al final, dejaron la puerta de los niños entreabierta y se dirigieron tranquilamente a la cocina.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la biblioteca?

—¿Sabes qué ha hecho la señorita Mallory? —preguntó Edward, atónito.

—¿Qué?

—Me ha dado la llave. Figúrate. Yo, con la llave de algo.

Eso la conmovió. No sólo el asombro de Edward, sino el hecho de que la señorita Mallory confiara en él. Mientras él enjuagaba el plato y le describía sus obligaciones, se sentó en una mecedora y puso uno de los tapetitos de Madeira en un tambor de bordar. Edward acercó una silla a ella para tomarse una taza de café mientras miraba cómo creaba flores de colores donde antes sólo había habido tinta azul. Hablaron en voz baja, tranquilos en apariencia, pero con una creciente tensión subyacente a medida que el reloj se iba acercando a la hora de acostarse.

Cuando llegó el momento, Edward arqueó el cuerpo y lo estiró mientras Isabella guardaba su labor. Hicieron sus salidas, cerraron la casa para la noche y se retiraron a su cuarto para desvestirse, dándose la espalda, como era su costumbre. Cuando se hubo quedado en ropa interior, Edward volvió la cabeza y captó un momento la espalda desnuda y el costado de un pecho de Isabella, que se estaba pasando un camisón blanco por la cabeza.

«Cariño.» El recuerdo de esa palabra le llevó a plantearse todas las posibilidades que podía abarcar. ¿Lo habría dicho en serio? ¿Era realmente el cariño de alguien por primera vez en su vida?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y dio cuerda al despertador a la espera de notar cómo el colchón se hundía con el peso de Isabella para tumbarse y bajar la luz de la lámpara.

Yacían memorizando el techo mientras repasaban mentalmente lo sucedido ese día: un regalo de cumpleaños, una palabra de cariño, un apretón de manos, un beso de despedida; nada demasiado extraordinario en apariencia. Lo extraordinario estaba pasando en su interior.

Permanecían tumbados, temblando por dentro, obligándose a no moverse. Con el rabillo del ojo, Isabella veía el pecho desnudo, los codos imponentes, las manos bajo la cabeza de Edward. Con el rabillo del ojo, Edward veía el contorno embarazado de Bella y el camisón abrochado hasta el cuello con las sábanas que la tapaban hasta las costillas. Bajo sus manos, Isabella notaba, a través de la colcha, cómo el corazón le latía desenfrenado. En la parte posterior de la cabeza, Edward se notaba el ritmo acelerado del pulso.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Ninguno de los dos se movía. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ambos estaban inquietos.

«Un beso, ¿tanto te cuesta?»

«Sólo un beso, por favor.»

«Pero ¿y si ella te rechaza?»

«¿Qué podría verle a una mujer embarazada que anda como un pato?»

«¿Qué mujer va a querer a un hombre que ha estado con tantas?»

«¿Qué hombre va a querer sentir bajo su cuerpo el hijo de otro hombre?»

«Pero la mayoría fueron pagando, Bella, ninguna de ellas significó nada.»

«Sí, es hijo de Stefan, pero él nunca me hizo sentir así.»

«No soy digno.»

«No soy atractiva.»

«Soy incapaz de despertar el amor de nadie.»

«Me siento sola.»

«Búscala», pensó él.

«Búscalo», pensó ella.

La mecha de la lámpara chisporroteó. La llama se retorció y distorsionó la sombra que la repisa de la chimenea proyectaba en el techo. El colchón parecía temblar con sus dudas. Y cuando daba la impresión de que el aire mismo sisearía con la electricidad del ambiente, los dos hablaron a la vez.

—¿Edward?

—¿Bella?

Sus cabezas se giraron y sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Qué?

Una pausa.

—Se... Se me ha olvidado lo que iba a decir.

Diez segundos de un silencio insoportable.

—A mí también —dijo entonces Bella en voz baja.

Se miraron, sintiéndose como si se asfixiaran, ambos temerosos..., ambos desesperados...

Entonces, todo el pasado de Edward y todos los defectos de Isabella se elevaron por el aire y explotaron como una estrella remota.

Los labios de Isabella se separaron, invitándolo inconscientemente. Edward levantó el hombro de la cama y se volvió hacia ella, lo bastante despacio como para darle tiempo a rehuirlo si quería.

Pero en lugar de hacer eso, Isabella dibujó su nombre con los labios: «Edward...», aunque de ellos no salió ningún sonido mientras él se agachaba y le tocaba la boca con la suya.

No fue un beso apasionado, sino un contacto lleno de inseguridades.

Vacilante. Indeciso. Una unión del aliento más que de la piel. Mil preguntas encerradas en el roce trémulo de dos bocas tímidas mientras sus corazones tronaban y sus almas buscaban.

Edward levantó la cabeza..., miró..., y vio unos ojos del color de la aceptación, verdes como el mar en medio de la sombra que proyectaba su cabeza. Ella también le observó los ojos de cerca..., esos ojos castaños, vulnerables, que tan a menudo había escondido Edward bajo el ala de un sombrero maltrecho. Vio las dudas que lo habían acompañado hasta ese momento y se asombró de que alguien tan bueno, tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera, las hubiera albergado. Era ella la que debiera haberlas tenido... Ella. La embarazada y poco agraciada Bella Vulturi, el blanco de todas las burlas y de todas las miradas. Pero en los ojos de Edward no vio burla, sino un desconcierto tan profundo como el suyo.

Volvió a besarla..., con suavidad..., con suavidad..., el roce de un ala sedosa con un pétalo mientras ella le tocaba el tórax con la yema de los dedos.

Y, por fin, la soledad de la vida de Edward Masen dejó de doler. Pensó su nombre una y otra vez: «Bella... Bella...»

Una bendición mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado, más firme, más pleno, pero todavía con ciertas reservas.

Dos personas que habían aprendido a rechazar la posibilidad de que los milagros existieran se veían ahora obligadas a cambiar de opinión.

Edward le rodeó un brazo con la mano y ella apoyó la suya en el vello sedoso del tórax de Edward, pero éste siguió apartado mientras la apremiaba con los labios a separar los suyos para que sus lenguas, pálidas, húmedas y todavía temblorosas, tuvieran su primer contacto. Sus corazones, que habían martilleado con incertidumbre, lo hacían ahora con exultación. Buscaron, y encontraron, una postura más íntima, favorecida por el movimiento de las cabezas, que convirtieron aquel beso en algo más de lo que ninguno de los dos había esperado. Una dulce, dulcísima interacción que no sólo les aceleraba el pulso sino que también conllevaba la seguridad de que Edward e Isabella eran muy importantes el uno para el otro.

Él se mantenía sobre ella soportando su propio peso con los codos por temor a lastimarla. Pero ella le pidió que se acercara. Más... Más... Hasta el punto donde su corazón se elevaba hacia el de él. Y Edward descansó sobre sus pechos, con cuidado al principio, hasta que su consentimiento fue inconfundible.

Durante unos minutos maravillosos se saciaron de lo que ambos habían conocido tan poco, y después Edward se separó un poco para mirarle la cara y descubrir la misma expresión de asombro que él sentía. Se observaron, renovados, y después se abrazaron con fuerza y mecieron sus cuerpos porque besarse no parecía poder expresar todo lo que sentían.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward la hizo girar hasta que quedaron frente a frente, de costado. Y, acto seguido, le puso la cara en el cuello y le rodeó la panza voluminosa con el cuerpo.

—Bella... Bella... Tenía tanto miedo.

—Yo también.

—Creía que me rechazarías.

—Pero eso es lo que yo creía que tú harías.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso? —preguntó. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verle la cara.

—Porque no soy demasiado bonita. Y estoy embarazada, y torpe.

—No... —Le acarició la mejilla con ternura—. No. Eres una persona preciosa. Lo vi la primera mañana que estuve aquí.

Isabella le sujetó el dorso de la mano y escondió los ojos en su palma. Era más fácil admitir estas cosas con los ojos cerrados.

—Y no soy demasiado inteligente, y tal vez estoy chiflada. Y tú lo sabías.

Edward le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara.

—Pero yo maté a una mujer. Y he estado en la cárcel y en burdeles. Y tú lo sabías.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—La mayoría de la gente no lo olvida nunca.

—Creía que, como llevaba el hijo de Stefan en mis entrañas, no querrías tocarme.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—¡Oh, Edward! —exclamó Isabella, cuyo corazón parecía demasiado pequeño para contener tanta alegría.

—¿Puedo tocarte la barriga una vez? —preguntó Edward—. No le he tocado nunca la barriga a una mujer embarazada.

Se sintió acalorada y avergonzada, pero asintió.

Rodeó los costados de la panza de Bella con las manos como si fuera un ramo de flores que podían aplastarse.

—Está dura... Estás dura. Creía que sería blanda. ¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella, da gusto tocarte!

—Y a ti también. —Le acarició el pelo, grueso y lleno de vida, con ese inconfundible olor tan suyo—. He extrañado esto.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que Isabella siguiera. Aunque viviera mil años, no se cansaría nunca de que le tocara el pelo.

Al cabo de un rato, abrió los ojos y se quedaron mirando unos minutos, saciándose. Ella de sus increíbles ojos y su pelo revuelto. Él de sus labios suavemente hinchados y de sus ojos verdes, verdísimos. Se sintió irrazonablemente celoso de sus años anteriores con Stefan Swan.

—¿Todavía piensas en él?

—Hace semanas que no lo hago.

—Creía que lo seguías amando.

Se armó de valor y repitió lo que Edward había dicho antes.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? ¿Crees que amaré menos a este bebé sólo porque tuve otros dos antes que a él?

Se apoyó en un codo, la miró y tragó saliva con fuerza. Se sintió como si alguien le hubiera sujetado el corazón.

Cuando habló, dio la impresión de que le costaba pronunciar las palabras.

—Bella, nunca nadie... —Avergonzado, no pudo seguir.

—¿Nunca te ha querido nadie? —Le tocó con ternura una mejilla—. Bueno, pues yo sí.

Edward cerró los ojos y giró la cara para darle un beso en la palma de la mano.

—Nunca. Nadie —reiteró—. En toda mi vida. Ni mi madre, ni ninguna otra mujer, ni ningún hombre.

—Bueno, tu vida no ha llegado aún ni a la mitad, Edward Masen. La segunda mitad será mucho mejor que la primera, te lo prometo.

—Oh, Bella... —De todas las cosas que le habían faltado en la vida, ésa era la que le había dejado un vacío mayor. Quería oírlo una vez, como había soñado oírlo durante cinco largos años en una celda, durante todos los años solitarios que había vagado de un lugar a otro y durante la niñez, mientras veía cómo otros niños, los afortunados, pasaban frente al orfanato y lo miraban boquiabiertos desde la seguridad de los carruajes y los automóviles de sus padres—. ¿Podrías decirlo una vez? —suplicó—. Como dicen que hace la gente.

El corazón de Isabella latió con la fuerza de las alas de un águila y la elevó a lo más alto mientras se lo decía:

—Te amo, Edward Masen.

Edward sintió una punzada de dolor y bajó la cabeza porque nadie le había preparado para eso, nadie le había dicho: «Cuando ocurra, resucitarás. Dejarás de ser lo que fuiste. Serás lo que no eras.» Se precipitó hacia ella y hundió la cara en su pecho.

—Oh, Dios mío... —gimió, abrazado con fuerza a ella—. Oh, Dios mío.

Bella le sujetó la cabeza como si fuera un niño que se despertaba de una pesadilla.

—Te amo —le susurró en el pelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Oh, Bella, yo también te amo —dijo con la voz entrecortada—, pero tenía tanto miedo de que nadie pudiera amarme. Creía que tal vez era imposible que alguien lo hiciera.

—Oh, no, Edward..., no..., no es así.

Las palabras agridulces de Edward despertaron en ella un gran deseo de sanar. Se acurrucó contra él con un nudo en la garganta y le sujetó la cabeza en actitud protectora mientras él le respiraba en el pecho. Le recorrió el pelo con las manos y notó que eso lo llenaba de placer. Le pasó las uñas por el cuero cabelludo con movimientos largos, lentos... una vez... y otra vez... y otra, levantando su olor, memorizándolo, grabándoselo para siempre en sus sentidos. Tenía el pelo grueso, del color de la hierba seca. Le había crecido desde que se lo había cortado, especialmente en la nuca, donde se lo levantaba y volvía a aplastárselo antes de iniciar otro recorrido largo y sensual hacia la parte superior de la cabeza. Él se estremecía y emitía un sonido gutural de satisfacción.

Toda su vida había ansiado que alguien lo tocara de esta forma, que tocara al niño que había en él además de al hombre, que lo aliviara y lo tranquilizara. La sensación de los dedos de Bella en el pelo le daba una idea de todo lo que le había faltado. Él era tierra reseca, ella era lluvia. Él, una vasija vacía, ella vino. Y en esos momentos de proximidad lo llenaba, llenaba todos los vacíos que le había dejado su vida abúlica y solitaria, y se convertía en todas las cosas que había necesitado: madre, padre, amiga, esposa y amante.

Cuando se sintió saciado, levantó la cabeza como si estuviera embriagado de placer.

—Solía mirarte cuando tocabas a los niños de esta forma. Quería pedirte que me tocaras a mí también como los tocabas a ellos. Nadie me lo había hecho antes, Bella.

—Lo haré siempre que quieras. Lavarte el pelo, peinarlo, frotarte la espalda, tomarte la mano...

Le puso los labios en la boca para interrumpirla. Parecía arriesgado aceptar demasiado en este primer y magnífico momento. La besó con gratitud y pasó rápidamente a la exuberancia de un amor recién nacido. La sujetó más arriba y la empujó con suavidad hacia la almohada mientras dejaba que su mano le vagara por el cuello y el hombro. Le succionaba la boca mientras extendía los dedos de modo que dejaba un pulgar tan cerca de sus labios que casi formaba parte del beso. El cuerpo le pedía participar más en esta unión. Como sabía que era imposible, terminó el beso, pero descansó la mano en su cuello y notó que su pulso era igual de rápido que el de él.

—¿Sabes desde cuándo te amo?

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el día que me lanzaste ese huevo.

—Todo este tiempo y jamás dijiste nada. Oh, Edward...

De repente, se puso posesivo. Le reclamó de nuevo la boca y le exploró el interior con la lengua mientras Isabella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Le mordió los labios y ella hizo lo mismo. Levantó una rodilla para presionarle las piernas y ella las separó y le apretó el muslo. Le rodeó la inmensa cintura y la abrazó como si no quisiera soltarse nunca.

—Dímelo otra vez —pidió, insaciable.

—¿Qué? —lo provocó.

—Ya sabes qué. Dímelo.

—Te amo.

—Otra vez. Tengo que oírlo una vez más.

—Te amo.

—¿No te cansarás nunca de que te pida que me lo digas?

—No tendrás que pedírmelo.

—Ni tú a mí. Te amo. —Otro beso, un breve momento de posesión y, después, una pregunta llena de impaciencia infantil—. ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—No lo sé. Fue sin darme cuenta.

—¿Cuando nos casamos?

—No.

—¿Cuando embotellamos la miel?

—Puede.

—Bueno, desde luego no fue cuando me lanzaste ese huevo.

—Pero ese día me fijé por primera vez en tu tórax desnudo y me gustó —rio Bella.

—¿Mi tórax?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustó mi tórax antes que yo?

—Cuando te estabas lavando junto a la bomba de agua.

—Tócalo —pidió exultante a la vez que le ponía la mano en él—. Tócame lo que quieras. Dios mío, ¿sabes cuánto hace que una mujer no me toca?

—Edward —lo reprendió con timidez.

—¿Te da vergüenza? No te dé vergüenza. A mí también me la daba pero, de golpe, siento que tenemos que recuperar mucho tiempo perdido. Tócame. No, espera. Levántate. Antes tengo que verte. —Se puso de rodillas y tiró de ella para que se pusiera igual delante de él. Entonces, la observó mientras le apartaba las manos de los costados—. Dios mío, eres preciosa. Deja que te mire.

Isabella bajó el mentón tímidamente y él se lo levantó, le apartó el pelo despeinado de las sienes, se lo ahuecó con los dedos y se lo dispuso por las clavículas.

—¿Así que ya no tendré que mirarte a escondidas cuando quiera verte? Tienes los ojos más verdes que he visto. El verde es mi color favorito, pero eso ya lo sabías.

Abrumada por este Edward tan exuberante y expresivo, juntó las manos entre las piernas.

—Siempre pensé que cuando tuviese una mujer, tendría que tener los ojos verdes. Y ahora estás aquí. Tú y tus ojos verdes... y tus mejillas sonrosadas... y tu preciosa boquita... —Se la tocó con los pulgares y, luego, bajó las manos hacia sus hombros y sus brazos, donde se detuvo—. No te muevas, Bella —susurró.

Deslizó las palmas hacia los costados de sus pechos e Isabella, ruborizada, buscó un lugar seguro donde fijar la vista. La tenue luz se fue reflejando en los pliegues de su camisón cuando Edward le tomó los pechos con las manos, demasiado pequeñas para contenerlos dada su plenitud prenatal. Los movió y los levantó con cuidado y luego los soltó para deslizarle una mano hacia la parte más voluminosa de la barriga, donde la dejó con los dedos extendidos. Se miró la mano, a la que pronto unió la otra para alisar la tela hacia las caderas de Isabella y mantenerla tirante de modo que se le marcara el ombligo hinchado. Se agachó para besarla. Ahí. En la tripa que ella creía lo bastante fea como para ahuyentarlo.

—Edward —dijo a la vez que le sujetaba el mentón e intentaba levantárselo—. Estoy gorda como una foca. ¿Cómo puedes besarme ahí?

—No estás gorda —replicó Edward tras enderezarse—, sólo embarazada. Y si voy a traer a este bebé al mundo, más vale que empiece a conocerlo.

—Creía que me había casado con un hombre tímido y tranquilo.

—Yo también lo creía.

Sonrió durante tres latidos alegres de corazón y, entonces, soltó una carcajada. Y se preguntó si la vida volvería a ser así de buena. Y decidió que el día siguiente, y el otro y el otro serían mejores aún.

Tenía razón. Jamás había imaginado una felicidad como la que conoció los días y las noches posteriores. Dar vueltas medio dormido y atraerla hacia sí para volver a dormirse extasiado. O, mejor aún, girarse hacia el otro lado y notar que ella lo seguía y se acurrucaba contra él. Notar su mano en la cintura, sus pies bajo los de él, su respiración en la espalda. Despertarse y encontrársela con un codo bajo la mejilla, observándolo. Besarla entonces a la luz vaga de primera hora de la mañana y saber que podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Despedirse de ella con un beso y regresar ansioso. Entrar en la cocina y encontrarla haciendo algo en el fregadero con la cabeza vuelta tímidamente antes de bajar la vista hacia sus manos hasta que él cruzaba la habitación, le metía las manos en los bolsillos del delantal y le apoyaba el mentón en el hombro. Besarla, por encima del hombro, a la espera de ese momento exquisito en que ella se volvía y lo rodeaba con los brazos para darle la bienvenida. Comer pastel de su tenedor, hacerle una trenza, llenarle la taza de café, verla bordar. Inclinarse sobre el fregadero y estremecerse mientras ella le lavaba el pelo, relajarse después en una silla de la cocina mientras ella se lo secaba, se lo peinaba y se lo cortaba. A veces le besaba la oreja y otras se burlaba de él, porque se quedaba dormido y tenía que despertarlo con un beso en los labios. Bajar el camino tomados de la mano, tirando del carro de juguete con los niños encima.

Durante esos días serenos, sólo había algo que lo inquietaba: Jessica Stanley. No había tardado mucho en saber que Edward era el encargado de la biblioteca. Una tarde, al cabo de una semana de empezar a trabajar en ella, se acercó a la puerta trasera y encontró a Edward en el almacén encolando el travesaño suelto de una silla.

—Hola, encanto, ¿dónde te habías metido?

Edward dio un brinco y se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado al oír su voz.

—Perdone, pero la biblioteca está cerrada.

—Ya lo sé, hombre. Y también el café, porque acabo de apagar la luz. Me pareció que tenía que acercarme para felicitarte por tu nuevo empleo— comentó, apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una mano en la cintura y la otra holgazaneando cerca del escote blanco de su uniforme—. Eso es lo que hacen los buenos vecinos, ¿no?

—Se lo agradezco mucho. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Se agachó de nuevo, de espaldas a ella, para arreglar la silla. Pero Jessica entró en la habitación sin ventanas para situarse detrás de él y ponerle la rodilla en la espalda.

—¿Pensaste en lo que te dije, encanto? —preguntó, acariciándole el cuello—. Un hombre como tú le quita el sueño a una chica por la noche. Me imaginé que tú tampoco podrías dormir con eso de que tu mujer está embarazada. No tiene sentido que ninguno de los dos no pueda conciliar el sueño, ¿no crees?

Edward se giró a la vez que se incorporaba, la sujetó por los hombros y la empujó hacia atrás.

—No quiero tener problemas; ya se lo dije una vez. —La soltó y metió las manos en los bolsillos, sintiéndose sucio por haberla tocado—. Soy un hombre felizmente casado, señorita Stanley. Ahora me temo que tendré que pedirle que se vaya porque tengo trabajo que hacer.

Pero, en lugar de moverse, Jessica dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el cuerpo de Edward, desde la frente hasta las caderas y de vuelta hacia arriba.

—Te has sonrojado, encanto, ¿lo sabías? Eso significa que estás caliente... Veamos. —Alargó la mano para tocarle la cara, pero Edward le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza para mantenerla alejada de él.

—¡Maldita sea, Jessica, te he dicho que te largues!

—Bueno —dijo con los ojos centelleantes, desbordantes de entusiasmo—, algo es algo. Por lo menos ya me tuteas.

—No quiero volver a verte aquí.

—Algunos hombres no saben lo que quieren.

Lo atacó como una cobra: le mordió los nudillos y retrocedió con un movimiento rapidísimo de la cabeza.

—¡Ay, maldita sea! —exclamó Edward, que vio que la mano le sangraba.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, Masen? —lo desafió desde la puerta, con los hombros hacia atrás, los brazos en jarras y un brillo demoníaco en los ojos—. Sé hacer cosas que esa chiflada mujer tuya jamás ha soñado. Piénsalo. —Se volvió y se fue corriendo.

Edward se sintió violentado. Y enojado. Y culpable. E impotente, porque era una mujer y no podía combatirla con los puños como había hecho con los hombres que habían intentado seducirlo en la cárcel. Aquella noche, cuando volvió con Bella, se lo quedó todo dentro, porque tenía miedo de contarle lo de Jessica, porque tenía miedo de poner en peligro su relación, cada vez más íntima, con ella.

En la biblioteca siempre había cerrado la puerta principal. Después de la intromisión de Jessica, también cerraba la trasera. Pero una noche lo acorraló cuando iba a quemar la basura en la incineradora situada en la parte posterior del edificio. Se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás en la oscuridad y lo tocó antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Esa vez la empujó con más fuerza, de modo que chocó con la incineradora, y levantó el puño diciendo un taco para detenerse justo a tiempo.

—Hazlo —lo incitó—. Hazlo, Masen.

Y Edward se percató de que estaba enferma, que la impulsaba una necesidad extraña que lo asustaba.

—No te acerques a mí, Jessica —gruñó antes de recoger el cubo de la basura y marcharse corriendo.

Intentó olvidarse del incidente, pero cada vez que salía de la biblioteca, cada vez que la cerraba al terminar de trabajar, volvía la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás. Se acercó más a Bella, la valoró más, se reconfortó con su bondad.

Por la noche, cuando volvía a casa, ella se despertaba, se desperezaba y miraba cómo se quitaba la ropa y se metía en la cama junto a ella. Y le abría los brazos, y estaban acostados besándose y susurrando hasta que eran las tantas y la luna empezaba a descender por el cielo. Aunque eran marido y mujer, sus abrazos seguían siendo castos. A veces, Edward le acariciaba el pecho; pero, un día, cuando la fecha del parto estaba más cerca, Bella se estremeció, y eso le hizo sentir culpable.

—Lo siento, cariño. ¿Te he hecho daño?

—Siempre están algo sensibles cuando falta tan poco.

Después de eso la besaba y la abrazaba, pero nada más. Isabella siempre llevaba el largo camisón blanco, y sabía que era porque le daba vergüenza que le viera el cuerpo deformado. Aunque estaba tentado de hacer más, jamás la presionó, sino que se conformaba con besarla. Permanecían con las extremidades entrelazadas y las manos alejadas de las zonas íntimas.

Hasta que una noche, a principios de diciembre, encontró una nota de Jessica en la puerta trasera al salir del trabajo. Era gráfica, obscena, sugiriendo cómo podría satisfacerlo cuando por fin cediera y aceptara su invitación. Esa noche tuvo un sueño. Andaba por el lecho de un arroyo seco de Texas. Era mediodía y hacía tanto calor que el suelo le quemaba bajo las suelas de las botas. Tenía los labios agrietados y un dolor sordo lo obligaba a andar algo encorvado. Subía con dificultad una colina, jadeante y cansado, y se detenía sorprendido al ver lo que había al otro lado. El valle brillaba tanto que era como si una capa de cielo le hubiera caído encima. Lleno de altramuces azules, parecía reflejar el color cobalto de la bóveda celeste. Una cinta brillante de agua dividía el campo cubierto de flores, altas como las botas de un hombre. Al llegar junto al río se arrodillaba para beber, y el agua le resbalaba por la cara y el cuello de modo que se mojaba la camisa y el chaleco de cuero. Volvía a llenarse la mano de agua y, mientras la sorbía, todavía arrodillado, veía aparecer un par de pies bajo su nariz. Una vaporosa falda amarilla flotaba en la superficie. Alzaba la mirada y se encontraba con unos ojos tan negros como la obsidiana, y con un cabello igual de negro.

—Hola, Edward, ¿me buscabas? —Era Carmelita, una de las mujeres del burdel de La Grange. Tenía sangre mexicana, lo bastante como para que su piel fuera oscura y sus labios rojos como una ciruela madura.

Se sentaba en cuclillas y cerraba la boca despacio mientras ella ponía los brazos en jarras y se mecía seductora. Tenía los pies muy separados y los muslos se le marcaban bajo la vaporosa falda amarilla. Carmelita metía las manos en el agua y se mojaba perezosamente los brazos. Después, se inclinaba hacia delante hasta que los pechos le colgaban flácidos bajo la blusa de estilo campestre.

—Oye, Edward Masen, ¿qué estás mirando?

Se enderezaba, todavía con las piernas separadas, y se remangaba la falda para tentarlo con su piel desnuda y su vello púbico. Soltaba una carcajada gutural y se acercaba a la orilla. Con el agua hasta los tobillos, empezaba a lavarse la cara con la falda mojada. Edward le sujetaba las caderas con las manos. Ella lo apartaba de inmediato de un empujón y retrocedía corriendo hacia la parte honda del río, sin dejar de reír.

—¿Quieres a Carmelita? Ven a buscarla.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, él ya se estaba quitando el chaleco. Una vez desnudo del todo, se metía en el agua fría del río. Carmelita gritaba y corría, pero él la atrapaba y la giraba, la hacía caer, junto con él, en el agua, que le volvía transparente la ropa. Le mordía un pezón a través de la blusa mojada y ella gritaba de nuevo, riendo. Luego, se retorcía para alejarse luchando contra la corriente mientras se quitaba la ropa y se la tiraba a la cara. Edward se abalanzaba hacia ella, se quitaba la ropa de la cabeza y la placaba cuando ella subía la orilla. La besaba voluptuosamente, y su pelo negro mojado se les metía entre las lenguas. Antes de que las ondas que habían creado en el agua desaparecieran río abajo, Edward la había penetrado con el dedo. Carmelita arqueaba la espalda animadamente y reía con su voz de contralto. Se revolcaban enloquecidos, y la espalda se les llenaba de arena. Cuando paraban, sin aliento, ella estaba encima apremiándolo con sus expertas caderas.

—Te gusta, ¿verdad, hombre? — gruñía con voz grave, y lo acogía con poca dulzura y menos pausa. Los ojos le brillaban con picardía mientras lo acariciaba con firmeza—. Esto te gustará más todavía.

Bajaba hacia él sin invitación, abría la boca y reducía su mundo a un estrecho pasillo donde lo único que importaba era la carne.

—Edward..., despierta. ¿Edward?

Desorientado, abrió los ojos y se encontró, no en un campo de altramuces de Texas, sino en una cama de hierro; con la cara mojada no en un río, sino empapada en su propio sudor; no con Carmelita, sino con Bella. Tenía el cuerpo tan hinchado como un cactus bajo la lluvia de marzo, y había metido la mano bajo la ropa interior de algodón de Bella, en su cuerpo embarazado.

Isabella volvió la cara para mirarlo, sobresaltada. Se mantuvo rígido, demasiado cerca del clímax para arriesgarse al menor movimiento.

—Estaba soñando —logró decir con voz ronca.

—¿Estás ya despierto?

—Sí. —Apartó la mano y tras ponerse boca arriba, se tapó los ojos con una muñeca—. Perdona —murmuró.

—¿Qué soñabas?

—Nada.

—¿Soñabas conmigo?

Como temió lastimar sus sentimientos, se quedó callado, mientras maldecía mentalmente a Jessica, y el sueño, y a su propio cuerpo por necesitar aliviarse.

—¿Te da miedo que te toque, Bella?

—No paras de tocarme.

—No ahí.

Silencio.

—No quiero que me veas —dijo entonces Isabella—. Las mujeres embarazadas no son demasiado atractivas.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—Es que no lo son.

—Te veré cuando nazca el bebé.

—No demasiado rato. Y, después, no tendré este aspecto.

Edward movió la muñeca y miró el techo mientras pensaba: «No es natural que dos personas se acuesten juntas, después de tanto tiempo de estar casadas y, deliberadamente, no se toquen nunca.»

—Voy a apagar la lámpara, Bella.

No hubo respuesta, así que bajó la luz. En medio de la inhabitual oscuridad, notaron el fuerte olor a humo de queroseno.

—Ven aquí —dijo Edward. Le sujetó el brazo y tiró de ella con cuidado—. Ha llegado el momento de hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

—Edward, me gusta cuando me besas y me abrazas, pero no puedo hacer nada más.

—Ya lo sé. —Encontró sus caderas y la giró hacia él—. Pero me muero de ganas cada noche, preguntándome qué pasaría. ¿Tú no? Seré lo más tierno del mundo —dijo, mientras le levantaba el camisón y la tocaba con ambas manos—. Quiero que sepas algo, Bella —prosiguió antes de besarla en los labios con el corazón acelerado—. Me gustaría que ese niño fuera mío.

Le exploró la piel como si fuera braille sin dejar nada por descubrir.

—Ah, Bella... Bella... —murmuró con voz ronca.

Luego, encontró la mano de Isabella y se la puso encima, y su respiración se convirtió en una lucha por conseguir aire. Se estremeció y le eyaculó en la mano. Con rapidez. Después, se sintió sanado y renovado, y volvió a tender la mano hacia ella para recompensarla. Pero ella le apartó la mano, suspiró y se acurrucó contra él.

Edward la abrazó mientras las emociones lo purificaban. Pensó en darle las gracias, pero consideró que el momento era demasiado precioso para estropearlo con palabras. Así que le acarició la espalda y el pelo, y a intervalos, cuando necesitaba expresar que se sentía realizado, la acercaba más a él.

Fuera, una becada solitaria gritó y alzó el vuelo con un sonoro aleteo. El viento se calmó y las copas de los árboles se quedaron inmóviles. Se oyó un cárabo a lo lejos, como el ladrido de un perro al principio y como si preguntara después: «¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú?»

Dentro, Edward e Isabella, con los cuerpos entrelazados, se quedaron dormidos.

Y ninguno de los dos se acordó de volver a encender la lámpara.


	14. Capitulo 13

CAPITULO 13

Bella se puso de parto cerca del mediodía del cuatro de diciembre. Había tenido un dolor en la zona lumbar toda la mañana, después había manchado y, a la hora del almuerzo, había tenido las dos primeras contracciones, con quince minutos de diferencia. La segunda fue lo bastante fuerte como para que se sentara en la punta de una silla intentando recuperar el aliento casi un minuto entero. Cuando terminó, se sujetó la espalda y se levantó con dificultad para ir andando como un pato al salón.

Edward estaba trabajando en el cuarto de baño, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo, silbando. Había abierto una puerta en la pared del salón y suprimido un extremo del porche, que ya tenía una ventana instalada y las cañerías dispuestas. Con el primer sueldo, había comprado con orgullo las piezas del baño. Eran usadas, aunque no por ello la perspectiva de tener ese cuarto los ilusionaba menos a Bella y a él. El lavabo y el retrete estaban guardados en otro sitio, pero la bañera ocupaba ya su lugar entre las reducidas paredes que, a su vez, esperaban para ser terminadas una vez concluyera el trabajo de fontanería.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta mirando a Edward, oyendo cómo silbaba una canción que había estado sonando últimamente por la radio. Manejaba una llave inglesa de cara a la pared de enfrente. Llevaba el sombrero inclinado con gracia hacia atrás. Tenía el ala llena de serrín, y la camisa azul sucia de haberse tumbado en el suelo para trabajar mejor. Bella sonrió cuando desafinó unas cuantas notas.

Dio un último empujón a la llave inglesa, lo que interrumpió su canción y, luego, la dejó en el suelo con fuerza y comprobó la junta de la cañería con los dedos mientras reanudaba la melodía, en voz baja, entre dientes. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, recogió un codo de cobre y se inclinó hacia delante mientras calculaba la altura a la que habría que empalmar las cañerías.

—Hola —lo saludó Isabella con una sonrisa afable.

Edward giró el cuerpo y le sonrió.

—Hola, muñeca.

—Menuda muñeca —río Isabella, apoyada en la puerta—. Hinchada como un globo.

—Ven aquí. —Se sentó con las piernas extendidas y la espalda apoyada en la pared, y le tendió una mano sucia. Se sonrieron en silencio un buen rato—. Aquí —repitió mientras se daba unas palmaditas en el regazo.

Isabella se apartó de la puerta y se abrió paso entre las herramientas y las cañerías que había esparcidas por el suelo hasta situarse delante de él.

—Aquí —insistió Edward, dándose otra vez palmaditas en el regazo. Cuando vio que Isabella se ponía de lado, le advirtió—: No, así no. Así —dijo, y le sujetó un tobillo para situarlo en la cadera opuesta con una sonrisa provocativa—. Siéntate así.

—Edward..., los niños —susurró Isabella, que volvió la cabeza para mirar con prudencia hacia la puerta.

—¿Y qué? —Le sujetó las manos y la obligó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él con la falda remangada hasta la mitad de los muslos.

—Pero podrían venir.

—Y me encontrarían besando a su madre. Sería bueno para ellos— aseguró. Juntó las manos tras la cintura de Isabella de modo que la barriga de ésta le tocaba la suya.

—Edward Masen... —Sonrió mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos—. Tú eres el que está loco, no yo.

—Tienes razón, estoy loco por ti.

Acercó los labios a los de Isabella para darle un beso largo y apasionado, con lengua y mucho movimiento de las cabezas. Besuquearse en pleno día era algo nuevo para Isabella. Con Stefan se moderaban de día, quizá ni siquiera eso, porque jamás se les había ocurrido hacer algo así. Pero con Edward... ¡Oh, su Edward! Era insaciable. No podía llevar la ropa de la colada cerca de él sin que la abordara, y de forma muy agradable. Besaba de maravilla. Antes, nunca se había planteado la calidad de los besos. Pero al estar sentada a horcajadas en el regazo de Edward mientras él le succionaba con cuidado la boca con la suya y le acariciaba todos los rincones con la lengua, valoraba lo bien que lo hacía. No se limitaba a besar, se recreaba, persistía y, luego, se retiraba muy despacio, como si no pudiera cansarse nunca de ella. A veces murmuraba sin palabras, a menudo la acariciaba con la nariz, de modo que separarse era tan dulce como lo había sido unirse.

El beso terminó con la debida reticencia, y con la nariz de Edward hundida en el cuello de la blusa de Isabella y el sombrero en el suelo.

—Porque tengo las manos sucias, que si no, ya sabes dónde estarían, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados mientras le acariciaba el pelo como a él le gustaba.

—En la cocina —bromeó tras morderle la clavícula—. Preparándome un bocadillo. Me muero de hambre.

—Tú siempre te mueres de hambre. —Se rio, y lo apartó de un empujón fingiendo rechazarlo—. ¿Por qué crees que he venido?

—A avisarme para que vaya a comer —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué más?

—Y, en lugar de eso, me has pillado en el suelo y he perdido todo este tiempo aquí en lugar de estar comiendo.

—¿Quién quiere comer cuando puede besuquear?

Edward fingió disgusto y se puso el sombrero.

—Aquí estaba yo, dedicándome a mis cosas, instalando un cuarto de baño cuando, de repente, se me abalanza una mujer. Sí, sí, estaba conectando cañerías sin pensar en nada cuando...

—Oye, Edward —lo interrumpió con alegría—. Adivina qué.

—¿Qué?

—La comida está lista.

—Bueno, ya era hora. —Intentó levantarse, pero ella siguió sentada en su regazo.

—Adivina qué más.

—No sé.

—Ya voy de parto.

Edward torció el gesto como si le hubieran golpeado la nuez con la llave inglesa.

—Bella. ¡Oh, Dios mío! No tendrías que estar sentada aquí. ¿Te he hecho daño al tirar de ti? ¿Puedes levantarte?

—Tranquilo. —Soltó una carcajada al ver lo exagerada que era su reacción—. Estoy esperando una nueva contracción. Y sentarme aquí me ha hecho pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Estás segura, Bella? ¿Ha llegado realmente la hora?

—Estoy segura.

—Pero ¿cómo puede ser? Sólo estamos a cuatro de diciembre.

—Dije diciembre, ¿no?

—Sí, pero... ¡diciembre es un mes muy largo! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido, levantándola con cuidado y poniéndose él también de pie—. Quiero decir que creía que sería más adelante. Creía que tendría tiempo de terminar el cuarto de baño para que estuviera a punto para cuando llegara el bebé.

—Es lo curioso que tienen los niños —comentó Bella mientras sujetaba las manos sucias de Edward y le dirigía una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No esperan a que las cosas estén hechas. Vienen cuando les parece. Pero escucha, tengo que preparar algunas cosas, así que me iría muy bien que sirvieras la comida para ti y los niños.

Edward estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Aunque a Bella no tendría que haberle hecho gracia, no pudo evitar sonreír con disimulo. Se resistió a perderla de vista, incluso el breve rato que tardó en dejar a los niños instalados en la mesa con el plato delante. En lugar de servirse la comida la siguió a su dormitorio, donde se la encontró deshaciendo la cama.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Preparando la cama.

—¡Eso puedo hacerlo yo! —la reprendió severamente, y entró a toda prisa en la habitación.

—Yo también. Por favor, Edward..., escucha. —Dejó caer la esquina de la colcha y le sujetó con fuerza la muñeca—. Es mejor que me mueva, ¿sabes? Puede que aún falten horas.

La apartó de la cama por el codo y empezó a tirar de las sábanas sucias.

—No entiendo cómo has podido sentarte ahí, en el suelo del cuarto de baño, y dejar que bromeara cuando ya ibas de parto.

—¿Y qué más podía hacer?

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero por el amor de Dios, Bella, te he tirado de los tobillos para que te sentaras en mi regazo. —Cuando vio que hacía ademán de reanudar lo que estaba haciendo, exclamó—: ¡Te he dicho que yo me encargo de la cama! Dime qué quieres que ponga.

Se lo dijo: periódicos viejos sobre el colchón, cubiertos de capas de franela de algodón absorbente dobladas para formar empapadores gruesos y, encima de eso, la sábana de muselina. Ninguna manta. La cama tenía un aspecto tan austero y daba tanta angustia que, al mirarla, Edward se asustó más que nunca. Pero Bella le deparaba una nueva sorpresa.

—Quiero que vayas al establo y traigas un par de tirantes.

—¿Tirantes?

—Tirantes, sí. De los arreos de Madam.

—¿Para qué?

—Y también podrías empezar a traer agua. Llena el caldero, el depósito de la cocina y la tetera. Tenemos que tener agua caliente y fría a mano. Ve.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para qué necesitas los tirantes?

—Edward..., por favor —le insistió, procurando ser paciente.

Corrió al establo, maldiciéndose por no haber instalado aún el agua corriente, por no haber conectado la caldera con el generador eólico, por no haber caído en la cuenta de que, a veces, los niños llegan antes de tiempo. Tomó los arreos de la pared y toqueteó el cuero para quitarles los tirantes. En menos de tres minutos estuvo jadeando en la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde se la encontró sentada en el borde de una silla de madera con la espalda arqueada, los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas al asiento.

—¡Bella! —gritó, y soltó los tirantes para hincar una rodilla en el suelo delante de ella.

—Tranquilo —logró decir Bella, sin aliento, con los ojos todavía cerrados—. Ya se me pasa.

—Siento haberte gritado antes, Bella —se disculpó mientras le tocaba las rodillas, asustado—. No quería hacerlo. Es que estaba asustado.

—No pasa nada, Edward. —Abrió los ojos cuando remitió el dolor y se arrellanó despacio en la silla—. Escúchame. Quiero que extiendas esos tirantes en el suelo del porche y los friegues bien con un cepillo y jabón duro. Por ambos lados. Frota bien alrededor de las hebillas y los agujeros. Y lávate también las manos y las uñas. Luego, hierve los tirantes en un cacharro. Mientras, hierve las tijeras y dos trozos de cordel en otro. Encontrarás las dos cosas en la cocina, en una taza que hay cerca del azucarero. Luego, en cuanto esté caliente el agua, trae un poco aquí, con el jabón duro, para que pueda bañarme.

—De acuerdo, Bella —respondió sumiso. Se levantó y retrocedió vacilante.

—Y acuesta a los niños para que hagan la siesta en cuanto acaben de comer.

Siguió sus instrucciones hasta el último detalle, corriendo porque temía que pasara algo mientras no estaba con ella. Cuando le llevó el barreño grande a la habitación para que se bañara, se la encontró sacando ropa blanca para el bebé de un cajón del tocador: un pelele, una mantita, una camiseta, un pañal. Se quedó mirando cómo catalogaba cada prenda y la ponía cariñosamente en su correspondiente montón. A continuación, sacó la mantilla rosa que había hecho ella misma a ganchillo, y un par de patucos increíblemente pequeños a juego. Se volvió y vio que la observaba.

Su sonrisa era tan apacible, tan exenta de miedo, que lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Sé que será una niña —aseguró.

—A mí también me gustaría.

Vio cómo Bella recogía el cesto de la ropa sucia, que estaba detrás de la puerta del dormitorio, lo vaciaba y lo preparaba con una guata blanca, recubierta de hule y una sábana de algodón. Luego le puso la mantilla rosa y, por último, una mantita de franela blanca para el bebé.

—Listos —anunció sonriente mientras miraba el cesto con el mismo orgullo que una reina hubiese mostrado al ver una cuna de oro con un colchón de plumas de ganso.

Edward dejó el barreño en el suelo sin apartar los ojos de Bella, se le acercó y la acarició con ternura bajo la mandíbula.

—Descansa mientras te traigo el agua.

—Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí, Edward —le dijo mirándolo, a los ojos.

—Y yo también.

No era del todo cierto. Hubiese preferido estar en el coche rumbo al pueblo para ir a buscar al médico, pero ya era demasiado tarde para discutir ese punto. Le llenó el barreño y se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos. Cuando volvió al dormitorio unos minutos después, se encontró a Bella, de pie en el barreño, enjabonada. Estaba medio de perfil, de modo que le pudo ver la espalda y el costado de un pecho. No la había visto nunca desnuda. No fuera de la cama. Su imagen lo conmovió profundamente. Estaba desproporcionada, voluminosa, pero el motivo por el que lo estaba le confería una belleza distinta a todas las que había visto. Se pasó un paño por el bajo vientre y entre los muslos, para limpiar la ruta del bebé esperado, y él se la quedó mirando, sin el menor reparo, sin que se le pasara por la cabeza darse la vuelta. De repente, Bella tuvo otra contracción y se agachó. Aferró el paño con fuerza, de modo que iba cayendo espuma al agua. Edward avanzó hacia ella como si lo hubiera impulsado un resorte para rodearle el cuerpo resbaladizo con un brazo y servirle de apoyo mientras le durara el dolor. Cuando éste empezó a remitir, la sujetó para que pudiera sentarse en el borde del barreño, donde se quedó jadeando.

Edward estaba consternado porque se sentía inútil, porque quería hacer más, porque necesitaba hacer algo más que limitarse a reconfortarla. Deseaba que la siguiente contracción le doliera a él.

—Esta ha sido fuerte —indicó Bella cuando hubo terminado—. Esta vez son más rápidas que cuando nació Alec.

—Ven. Arrodíllate.

Lo hizo, y Edward le enjuagó la espalda, los brazos, los pechos, aliviado de tener algo concreto que hacer. Le sostuvo una mano mientras ella salía del barreño y, luego, le secó la espalda.

—Gracias, Edward. Puedo acabar yo sola.

Mientras él se llevaba el barreño, Bella se puso un camisón limpio y sacó de debajo de la cama un saco de tela blanco de donde extrajo varías hojas secas de gran tamaño dobladas. Siguió a Edward a la cocina con ellas en la mano y se lo quedó mirando mientras echaba el agua del barreño por el fregadero y usaba la del fondo para aclararlo antes de secarlo con un trapo. Edward no se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de él, observándolo, hasta que se volvió.

—¿Deberías estar aquí?

—Procura no preocuparte tanto, Edward. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

—No es nada fácil.

—Ya lo sé —estuvo de acuerdo. Podía ver reflejado en el semblante de Edward lo que le costaba mantenerse fuerte, y lo amaba por ser tan valeroso—. Pero ahora tengo que hablarte sobre lo que puede pasar, sobre lo que tienes que hacer.

—Lo sé todo —aseguró mientras dejaba el barreño—. Lo he leído tantas veces en el libro que es como si lo llevara tatuado en un brazo. Pero leerlo y hacerlo son cosas muy distintas.

—Lo harás muy bien, Edward —lo animó Bella, que se le había acercado para tocarle una mano. Luego buscó con tranquilidad un cazo, echó dentro las hojas, las cubrió de agua del caldero y las puso a cocer a fuego lento.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Edward. Cada vez se notaba el estómago más tenso.

—Consuelda.

Casi tenía miedo de preguntarlo. Tuvo que intentarlo dos veces antes de que las palabras lograran salirle de los labios.

—¿Para qué es?

—Después, si me desgarro, tienes que preparar una cataplasma con ella para aplicármela. Ayuda a cicatrizar la piel y a curar las heridas. Pero tienes que recordar algo: no pierdas tiempo en mí hasta que te hayas encargado del bebé, ¿entendido?

«Si me desgarro.» Las palabras lo habían impresionado de nuevo. Tuvo que esforzarse en concentrarse para oír el resto de las instrucciones que le daba Bella.

—Usa sólo los paños esterilizados que he dejado en el tocador. Todo lo demás que vas a necesitar está también ahí. Tijeras, cordeles, compresas, alcohol y gasa para el cordón umbilical del bebé, y vaselina para poner bajo el algodón cuando lo vendes. Pero, antes de hacerlo, tendrás que bañarlo. Asegúrate de tener suficiente agua caliente para ello, y un barreño lleno de agua fría para las sábanas, porque tendrás que cambiarlas cuando el parto haya terminado. Cuando bañes a la niña, no uses jabón duro, sino de glicerina. Asegúrate de que le sujetas la cabeza todo el rato, en cuanto salga de mí, mientras esperas que asome el resto de su cuerpo, y también cuando la bañes. Pero recuerda que, durante todo el proceso, la niña es lo primero. Lo más importante es que consigas que respire, la bañes, la vistas y la mantengas calentita para que no se enfríe.

—¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! —replicó Edward con impaciencia, deseando que no hablara sobre esas cosas. Se había leído las instrucciones para asistir un parto tantas veces que podía recitarlas de memoria. Lo que lo ponía nervioso eran las imágenes que le evocaban.

—Vamos a andar —dijo entonces Bella en voz baja.

—¿Que andemos?

—Lo acelerará.

De ser por él, lo hubiera pospuesto indefinidamente. Se sintió culpable por querer prolongar el dolor de Bella, de modo que hizo lo que le había pedido. No se había sentido nunca tan protector como durante las dos horas siguientes, mientras recorrían las pequeñas habitaciones de un lado a otro, arriba y abajo, deteniéndose únicamente con cada nueva contracción. Bella era intrépida; serlo él menos lo hubiera convertido en una carga en lugar de ser un apoyo. Así que se puso la mano de Bella en la sangría del codo y la acompañó como si hubieran ido de paseo al parque del pueblo en plena temporada. Bromeó cuando necesitó que la animaran. Y la calmó cuando necesitó apoyo. Y habló cuando necesitaba charlar. Y averiguó cuántas compresas eran suficientes cuando vio el montón de pedazos rectangulares de guata de algodón envueltos en gasa que había en el tocador.

A las dos y media, los niños se despertaron y Edward les puso la chaqueta de abrigo y los envió fuera a jugar, esperando fervientemente que no volvieran a entrar hasta que se pusiera el sol.

—Creo que ahora me gustaría echarme —anunció Bella en voz baja poco después de las tres—. Trae los tirantes, cariño.

Una vez en el dormitorio, se acostó en la cama con un suspiro.

—Átalos al pie de la cama, tan separados como mis rodillas.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, tuvo la impresión de que las glándulas salivales le hacían horas extra y se notó las manos torpes. Cuando los tirantes de cuero estuvieron atados, de modo que podía poner las piernas en ellos, le recordaron las sujeciones de una cámara de tortura medieval. Pensaba en lo horrorosos que eran mientras esperaba una nueva contracción de Bella. Y cuando llegó, fue como si los afectara a ambos. Sorprendido, Edward sintió, por simpatía, una punzada de dolor que le bajaba por los muslos desde la entrepierna, como a Bella. Fue una contracción fuerte, y larga, que duró casi un minuto, muy superior a las anteriores.

—Lávate de nuevo las manos, Edward —susurró Bella tras descansar un momento, jadeando, una vez hubo terminado—. Y córtate bien las uñas. Ya no falta mucho.

¿Que se cortara las uñas? No preguntó por qué. Temía saberlo. Si había problemas, tendría que ayudarla por dentro.

Se frotó los nudillos hasta que le dolieron y se cortó las uñas todo lo que pudo con las tijeras esterilizadas, reprimiendo su pánico. Por Dios, ¿por qué no había actuado en contra de la voluntad de Bella y había ido al pueblo a buscar al médico en cuanto había tenido la primera contracción? ¿Y si el bebé tenía el cordón umbilical enrollado alrededor del cuello? ¿Y si Bella tenía una hemorragia? ¿Y si los niños entraban en pleno parto?

Como si pensar en ellos los hubiera conjurado, los dos entraron en la cocina llamando a su madre.

Edward salió del dormitorio para detenerlos, y se manchó las manos esterilizadas cuando las puso en el pecho de Garrett y de Alec para impedirles que se dirigieran directamente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su madre.

—¡Quietos ahí, vaqueros! —Puso una rodilla en el suelo y los acercó a él.

—¡Tenemos que enseñarle una cosa a mamá! —soltó Garrett, que llevaba un nido de pájaro en las manos.

—Tu mamá está descansando.

—¡Pero mira lo que hemos encontrado! —insistió Garrett intentando avanzar hacia la puerta.

Edward le sujetó el brazo.

—¿Os acordáis de cuando vuestra mamá os contó que un día el bebé iba a ir a parar al cesto? —Los dos pequeños dejaron de forcejear y miraron a Edward con una curiosidad inocente—. Bueno, pues el bebé nacerá muy pronto, y vuestra madre no se sentirá muy bien mientras eso suceda, pero es igual que cuando nacisteis vosotros, de modo que no tenéis por qué asustaros, ¿entendido? —dijo, y tras pellizcarles con suavidad el cuello, añadió—: Ahora tenéis que portaros bien. Garrett, toma unas cuantas galletas y lleva a tu hermano fuera, y no volváis a entrar hasta que os llame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero...

—Escucha, no tengo tiempo para discutir porque vuestra mamá me necesita. Pero si haces lo que te pido, os llevaré al cine muy pronto. ¿Trato hecho? —Garrett vaciló. Miró primero a Edward y, después, la puerta cerrada.

—¿A ver a Hopalong Cassidy?

—Faltaría más. Venga, salid —ordenó con un empujoncito para dirigirlos hacia la cocina y el bote de las galletas.

En cuanto estuvieron fuera, volvió a lavarse las manos, regresó corriendo al dormitorio, movió la puerta con la bota y la cerró del todo con un hombro.

—Los niños... Les he prometido que los llevaría al cine y los he mandado fuera con un puñado de galletas. ¿Cómo estás? —Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla que había a un lado de ella.

—Me duele —se rio Bella entre dientes, sujetándose la barriga.

Edward hizo amago de acariciarle la frente.

—No me toques, Edward. No debes hacerlo.

Apartó la mano limpia a regañadientes y se sentó apenado, esperando, sintiéndose inútil.

La siguiente contracción la levantó del colchón por la cintura e hizo que Edward se pusiera de pie y se inclinara hacia ella para ver cómo se le contraía el rostro, separaba las rodillas y sujetaba fuertemente con las manos los barrotes de hierro del cabecero. Cuando contuvo el aliento, él lo contuvo también. Cuando hizo una mueca, él la imitó. Cuando apretó los dientes, él apretó los suyos. Los sesenta segundos que duró la contracción le parecieron más largos que su estancia en la cárcel.

Al final, abrió los ojos y lo miró, aún aturdida.

—Ha llegado el momento, Edward— logró decir—. Ahora lávame con alcohol y ayúdame a encontrar los tirantes.

Edward se dirigió al pie de la cama con manos temblorosas, le remangó el camisón y echó un vistazo. Por Dios, cómo tenía que dolerle. Estaba hinchada, distendida, deformada más allá de lo que hubiese creído posible. Podía ver el bulto de la cabeza del bebé justo sobre la entrepierna. Bella tenía los genitales inflamados como si se los hubiera picado una abeja, y había manchado la ropa de cama de rosa pálido. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero salió de su estupor cuando Bella arqueó la espalda y de su cuerpo salió de golpe un chorro de líquido transparente que empapó la sábana. Verlo le hizo actuar. Sabía qué era, sabía que significaba que el bebé presionaba hacia abajo, preparándose para llegar al mundo.

De repente, tuvo claro cuál era su propósito y, a la vez, se acabaron todos sus miedos. Se le relajó el estómago. Dejaron de temblarle las manos. Sus nervios desaparecieron al darse cuenta de que tanto el bebé como su madre lo necesitaban. Y lo necesitaban competente.

Le limpió la barriga, los muslos y los genitales con una compresa empapada en alcohol. El líquido le picó donde se le habían partido las cutículas al lavarse los dedos con el cepillo, pero apenas lo notó. También frotó con alcohol los tirantes: antes de levantarle con cuidado los talones y pasarle las piernas por los lazos hasta sujetarle las rodillas. Luego, puso otra sábana de franela limpia doblada bajo su cuerpo.

—¡Edward! —jadeó Bella al tener otra contracción.

—Sí, amor mío —contestó Edward en voz baja, sin moverse de su sitio, observando atentamente todos sus movimientos a medida que el dolor se intensificaba.

—¡Edwaaaaard! —exclamó con voz ronca cuando la contracción alcanzó su punto máximo.

Edward le puso las manos bajo los muslos y la ayudó a superarla. Notó cómo los músculos se le tensaban cuando levantaba el cuerpo y, cuando se le relajaron, alzó los ojos para mirarla. Vio que tenía la frente empapada de sudor, lo mismo que los mechones de pelo, que se le habían oscurecido hasta tener el color de la barba de una mazorca. Al ver que se humedecía los labios, resecos y agrietados, con la lengua, pensó en el tarro de vaselina que no se atrevía a tocar. Antes de que se le hubieran secado los labios, Bella tuvo otra punzada de dolor y, entonces, Edward vio la cabeza del bebé.

—¡Ya la veo! —exclamó—. ¡Venga, cariño, una vez más y ya estará aquí!

Esperó con las manos extendidas a modo de bienvenida, sin atreverse a desviar la mirada del pelo oscuro que entonces ya era claramente visible. Bella arqueó el cuerpo, se le tensaron las piernas en las sujeciones y se aferró con las manos a los barrotes de la cabecera. Un grito rasgó el aire, y Edward averiguó qué era el perineo al ver cómo Bella se desgarraba. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, porque en ese mismo instante salió por completo la cabeza del bebé, mirando hacia atrás, como estaba previsto, boca abajo y resbaladiza en sus manos. Entonces, como si fuera un milagro, se volvió de lado, siguiendo el devenir normal de las cosas, y él la acogió en la palma, diminuta, reluciente y colorada.

—Ya le salió la cabeza, cariño. ¡Oh, Dios mío, tiene las cejas morenas!

La cabeza deformada del bebé era terriblemente morena y estaba marcada por los rigores del parto, pero la advertencia del libro le fue útil a Edward, que se dijo que era de esperar; el bebé no iba a asfixiarse por que el perineo le apretara el cuello. Se obligó a no dejarse llevar por el pánico y a no intentar tirar de la niña.

—Tranquila, pequeñaja —murmuró al bebé—. Tengo que limpiarte la boquita.

Como si la naturaleza supiera exactamente lo que hacía, concedió el tiempo suficiente a Bella para que descansara y a él para que metiera el dedo en la boca del bebé y la limpiara antes de que Bella empujara y apareciera el hombro inferior de la niña, seguido del superior, y de que por fin, de golpe, se produjera el parto completo. Un bebé con la carita morena fue a parar a las manos expectantes de Edward, unido aún a su madre por medio de un cordón umbilical delgado y ondulado. Sintió su cuerpecito escurridizo y mojado, lo que le llenó el corazón de una emoción extraordinaria y le iluminó el semblante con una sonrisa de asombro.

—¡Ya está aquí, Bella, ya ha nacido! Y tenías razón. Es una niña. Y... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Es más pequeña que mis manos!

Mientras hablaba, dejó su preciosa carga en la barriga de Bella, que jadeaba durante el breve respiro natural que sigue al parto. Bella soltó la cabecera de la cama y tendió la mano hacia la cabecita de la niña para acariciarla a la vez que se esforzaba por levantar la suya para verla, con una sonrisa cansada. Cuando volvió a recostarse en la almohada, rio mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban hacia las sienes.

—¿Es bonita?

—Es lo más penoso que he visto en mi vida —dijo Edward, y soltó una carcajada de alivio.

Hasta que Bella tuvo una réplica tan dolorosa que gruñó, contrajo la cara y se quedó lívida. Entonces Edward dejó a la pequeña en la cama e intentó ayudar a Bella a superar la segunda oleada de contracciones. Pero la placenta se negaba a ser expulsada. Bella se dejó caer, jadeante, al borde de la extenuación, con los párpados temblorosos. Otra contracción tuvo el mismo resultado, y a Edward se le hizo un nudo terrible en la garganta mientras hacía lo que sabía que tenía que hacer. Le puso una mano en el bajo vientre para presionar con la base de la palma la parte superior del útero y manipularlo para crear una contracción artificial. Bella gimió e intentó mecánicamente apartarle la mano. Él se recordó que tenía que hacerle daño para ayudarla. Le escocían los ojos. Se los secó con el hombro y juró qué no la dejaría nunca embarazada. Metió la mano en su cuerpo dolorido para liberar la placenta a la vez que le masajeaba el vientre. De repente, notó que la situación cambiaba y que el cuerpo de Bella asumía el mando. Se le contrajo el abdomen y, gracias a su ayuda, la placenta se liberó en su interior, de modo que descendió hasta formar una ligera hinchazón bajo el vello apelmazado.

—Venga, Bella, cariño, un empujón más y podrás descansar.

De algún lugar oculto, Bella sacó las fuerzas necesarias para hacer un esfuerzo increíble que le hizo expulsar un último chorro de líquido que incluía la placenta y la separaba totalmente de la vida que había sostenido durante nueve meses.

Edward relajó los hombros. Cerró los ojos, inspiró hondo y se secó la frente con una manga.

—Muy bien, cariño —la alabó sencillamente—. Ya está. Ahora, espera un momento.

Tenía las manos extraordinariamente tranquilas cuando ató el primer nudo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del bebé y dejó el espacio suficiente entre éste y la segunda constricción para que las tijeras cumplieran su cometido. Las hojas plateadas se encontraron y el bebé ya vivía por su cuenta.

«¡Respira! ¡Respira! ¡Respira!»

La palabra retumbaba en la cabeza de Edward mientras levantaba a la niña y veía cómo adoptaba la postura fetal en sus manos. Repasó mentalmente las distintas instrucciones para lograr que un recién nacido respirara por primera vez. Una nalgada rápida. Agua fría. Respiración artificial. Pero hacer cualquiera de esas cosas a alguien tan diminuto se le antojaba sádico.

«Venga, chiquitina, respira... ¡Respira! —Pasaron quince segundos y, luego, treinta—. No me hagas utilizar agua fría. Y preferiría cortarme la mano antes que darte una bofetada.»

Oyó que los niños se acercaban y llamaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. Apenas se fijó en ellos. El corazón le latía muy rápido. Estaba desesperado. Zarandeó con cuidado al bebé. «¡Respira, maldita sea, respira!» Presa de pánico, lanzó a la pequeñina unos veinte centímetros hacia arriba para recogerla al caer. Un segundo después de golpear sus manos, abrió la boca, soltó un hipido, empezó a agitar las cuatro extremidades y a berrear con la vocecita más débil que pueda imaginarse. Era un búa, búa, búa intermitente, acompañado de una cara cómica con los labios apretados, la nariz chata y el movimiento de los puñitos en el aire. Era un llanto suave, pero saludable y maravillosamente irritado por haber sido tratada de una forma tan brusca el primer minuto que estaba en este mundo.

Edward bajó los ojos hacia el rostro ensangrentado, oyó la queja y soltó una carcajada. De alivio. De felicidad. Besó la nariz minúscula y pensó: «Muy bien, pequeña. Eso es lo que queríamos oír.»

—Está respirando —le dijo entonces a su mujer—. Y es bonita, y lo tiene todo normal. —De repente, se puso serio—. Estás tiritando, Bella.

El minuto que Edward se había concentrado en su tarea, Bella se había enfriado y había empezado a temblar. Era natural, porque tenía las piernas húmedas y la ropa de cama estaba empapada debajo de ella. Dios santo, un hombre necesitaba seis manos en un momento como aquél.

—Estoy bien —lo tranquilizó—. Ocúpate primero de ella.

No era fácil, pero no tenía demasiada elección, dado que lo que Bella le ordenaba coincidía con lo que había aprendido de memoria. Hasta entonces, todo había seguido un orden natural perfecto. Había hecho lo que indicaba el libro y esperaba seguir teniendo suerte. Pero se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para dejar con cuidado el bebé, sacar las piernas de Bella de los tirantes, bajárselas y tapárselas.

—Volveré en cuanto la haya bañado —comentó, tras darle un beso suave en los labios—. ¿Estarás bien?

Bella asintió débilmente y cerró los ojos.

Cargó el bebé en un brazo, abrió la puerta con la otra y se encontró con Garrett y Alec en el otro lado, llorando lastimosamente, juntos de la mano.

—Hemos oído gritar a mamá.

—Ya está mejor... Mirad —dijo, y se arrodilló. Ver el bebé colorado berreando hizo que dejaran de llorar de repente—. Tenéis una hermanita. —Garrett se quedó boquiabierto. El pequeño Alec tenía las pestañas cargadas de lágrimas. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. Acaba de nacer.

Volvieron a gimotear al unísono.

—¡Quiero ver a mamáaaa!

—¡Mamáaaa!

—Está bien, ¿lo veis? —preguntó a la vez que abría un poco la puerta para que pudieran asomarse y confirmarlo. Lo único que vieron fue a su madre acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Edward cerró la puerta—. Shhh. Está descansando, pero más tarde entraremos todos a verla, en cuanto hayamos bañado al bebé. Venid conmigo, puede que tengáis que ayudarme.

—¿En la bañera de verdad? —Parecían hipnotizados.

—No, todavía no está instalada.

—¿En el fregadero?

—Sí.

Acercaron un par de sillas, que situaron una a cada lado de Edward y, desde ellas, observaron cómo éste bajaba a su hermana hacia una palangana con agua caliente. La pequeña dejó de llorar al instante. Mecida en las manos grandes de Edward, se estiró, abrió los ojos oscuros y vio el mundo por primera vez. Alec acercó un dedo vacilante como para comprobar si era de verdad.

—No. Todavía no hay que tocarla. —Alec apartó el dedo y miró respetuosamente a Edward.

—¿De dónde ha salido? —quiso saber Garrett.

—De dentro de vuestra madre.

—Imposible —soltó Garrett, escéptico.

Edward soltó una carcajada y movió al bebé en el agua.

—En serio. Estaba acurrucada dentro de ella como una mariposa en su crisálida. Habéis visto alguna crisálida, ¿verdad? —Claro que sí. Con una madre como la suya, los niños tenían que haber visto crisálidas desde que eran lo bastante mayores para pronunciar la palabra—. Si una mariposa puede salir de una crisálida, ¿por qué no va a poder salir una hermanita de una madre?

Como ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta para eso, lo creyeron.

—¡No tiene pito! —comentó entonces Garrett.

—Es una niña. Las niñas no tienen pito.

Garrett observó la piel rosada de su hermana y, después, alzó los ojos hacia Edward.

—¿Le saldrá?

—No.

Garrett se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó entonces, y señaló con un dedo lo que quería identificar.

—Será el ombligo.

—Oh. —Y, tras reflexionar un momento, dijo—: No se parece al mío.

—Ya se parecerá.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a tu madre.

La niña soltó un hipido y los niños se rieron. Después, se quedaron mirando muy atentos cómo Edward la lavaba con jabón de glicerina. Se lo extendió por el cuero cabelludo, por las larguiruchas piernas, entre los deditos de los pies y de las manos, que tenía que obligarle a abrir. Tan frágil, tan perfecta. Jamás había tocado una piel tan suave, jamás había manejado algo tan delicado. En lo que tardó en bañarla por primera vez, esa personita se había metido tan profundamente en el corazón de Edward que ya nunca dejaría de ocupar un lugar en él. Daba igual que no fuera suya. Para él, lo era. ¡La había traído al mundo! ¡La había obligado a respirar por primera vez y le había dado su primer baño! Era imposible que a un hombre tan feliz le importara de quién era la semilla de esa nueva vida que lo estaba haciendo sentir tan realizado. Esa niña sería una hija para Edward Masen y conocería el amor de un padre y una madre.

La dejó sobre una toalla suave, le limpió la cara y las orejas, y le secó todos los rincones del cuerpo, sintiendo un entusiasmo creciente que le hacía dibujar una dulce sonrisa. La pequeña se enfrió y se echó a llorar.

—Tranquila, cielo, lo peor ya ha pasado —murmuró Edward—. Enseguida estarás calentita. —Le sorprendió disfrutar de este primer monólogo con la pequeña. Se dio cuenta de que nadie hubiese podido evitar hablar con alguien tan tierno.

Edward se ocupó entonces del cordón umbilical, al que aplicó alcohol y una venda de algodón. Luego, le puso vaselina en la tripa antes de sujetar bien el vendaje y de ponerle el primer pañal. Cada vez que intentaba mover la mano para sujetárselo, la pequeña retrocedía como un resorte. Los niños se rieron. La pequeña doblaba los brazos cuando él intentaba pasárselos por las mangas del pelele. Los niños se rieron un poco más. Cuando Edward fue a recoger un patuco rosa, Garrett estaba aguardando orgulloso para dárselo.

—Gracias, kemo sabe —dijo Edward, y puso el patuco en un piececito flácido. Alec esperaba para entregarle el otro—. Gracias, Alec. —Le acarició el pelo.

Cuando la niña estaba preparada para entregársela a su madre, Edward la cargó con cuidado.

—Vuestra madre quiere verla y, dentro de quince minutos más o menos, querrá veros a vosotros, así que lavaos las manos, peinaos y esperad en vuestro cuarto. Cuando esté a punto, os avisaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward se detuvo delante de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio para contemplar a la niña, que lo observaba con la mirada perdida. Estaba quieta, callada. Tenía los puños cerrados como capullos de rosa y el pelo fino como una tela de araña. Cerró los ojos y le besó la frente. Olía mejor que nada en el mundo. Mejor que el bacón siseante. Mejor que el pan al hornearse. Mejor que el aire fresco.

—Eres preciosa —susurró, sintiendo que el corazón le rebosaba de un amor completamente inesperado—. Creo que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien.

Empujó la puerta para abrirla, entró en el dormitorio y cerró con la espalda.

Bella estaba durmiendo. Estaba demacrada y exhausta.

—¿Bella?

Bella abrió los ojos y lo vio con el bebé en los brazos, la camisa salpicada de agua, las mangas remangadas hasta los codos, el pelo alborotado y una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

—Edward —suspiró sonriente, estirando un brazo.

—Aquí la tienes. Y más presentable que antes.

Dejó a la niña en el brazo de Bella y vio que ésta retiraba un poquito la manta de debajo del mentón del bebé para verlo mejor. Sintió una enorme variedad de emociones. Amor por la mujer, felicidad por la llegada de la niña y, en un rincón de su alma, el lamento de un hombre solitario que no sabría nunca si su propia madre lo había sostenido así alguna vez, si le había sonreído con esa dulzura, si le había recorrido la cara con la yema de un dedo de ese modo y le había besado la frente con esa veneración que hizo que casi le faltara el aire mientras observaba la escena.

Lo más probable era que no. Se arrodilló junto a la cama y dobló la punta de la suave mantita de franela del bebé. Lo más probable era que no. Pero lo compensaba ver cómo Bella prodigaba a esa maravillosa criaturita el amor que él jamás había conocido.

—Oh, Edward, ¿verdad que es guapa?

—Ya lo creo. Igual que tú.

Bella alzó los ojos y volvió a bajarlos cuando el bebé le cerró la manita alrededor del dedo meñique.

—Oh, yo no soy guapa, Edward —se quejó.

—A mí siempre me lo has parecido.

La otra manita de la niña sujetó un dedo de Edward. Unidos por ella, marido y mujer compartieron un intervalo de intimidad. Edward le puso fin a regañadientes.

—Será mejor que me ocupe de ti, ¿no crees? Hay que lavarte y ponerte ropa limpia.

Muy a su pesar, Bella renunció a la niña, y Edward la dejó en el cesto. Con una rodilla en el suelo, le rodeó bien el cuerpecito con la mantilla rosa.

—Duerme, preciosa —murmuró, tocándole el pelo con la punta de un dedo.

Cuando se levantó, vio que Bella lo estaba mirando y, de repente, le dio vergüenza. Había tenido que aprender a hablar con los niños y le había llevado semanas sentirse cómodo con ellos. Y, sin embargo, en menos de una hora, había empezado a murmurar palabras cariñosas a un bebé que ni siquiera podía entenderlas. Se metió los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros de los pantalones en un gesto inconsciente que indicaba que Edward Masen se sentía perdido.

—La he puesto boca abajo como me dijiste —comentó, sin dejar de moverse, nervioso, mientras un amor profundo enternecía la sonrisa de Bella—. Voy... Voy a buscar el agua para bañarte y... enseguida vuelvo —soltó.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo Bella. Conocía bien esa expresión, esa expresión apaciguada que adoptaba cuando las cosas eran tan perfectas que lo superaban. Conocía la postura, con los pulgares en los bolsillos e inmóvil como un muerto, que significaba que algo le afectaba profundamente, algo bueno, que a veces no acababa de creerse. Entonces Bella quería tenerlo cerca para poder tocarlo—. Antes ven aquí —le pidió, y él la obedeció, pero guardó una distancia prudente, como si tocar la cama fuera a lastimar a Bella—. Aquí, a mi lado.

Edward se sentó con cuidado en la cama, y Bella tuvo que incorporarse y tirar de él hacia ella para poder darle el abrazo que sabía que necesitaba.

—Lo has hecho bien, Edward. Lo has hecho muy bien.

—Voy a hacerte daño tumbado sobre ti de esta forma, Bella.

—Tú nunca me haces daño.

De repente, se estaban abrazando con muchísima fuerza. Edward volvió la cara y le habló al oído.

—¡Dios mío, es tan bonita!

—Sí. ¿No te parece un milagro?

—No imaginaba que me sentiría así cuando la sujetara por primera vez. Daba igual que no fuera mía. Ha sido como si, en realidad, lo fuera.

—Lo sé. Puedes quererla todo lo que quieras, Edward, y haremos como si lo fuera. Dentro de un año te estará llamando papá.

Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza y llevó los labios a la sien de Bella. Luego, hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar esa agua caliente, mamá. Los niños están esperando para entrar a verte.

Pasó un paño suave con el jabón del bebé por las extremidades cansadas y las partes doloridas de Bella. Preparó una cataplasma de consuelda, la aplicó en la piel desgarrada y la fijó con una compresa de algodón y con la ropa interior de algodón. La ayudó a ponerse un sujetador blanco limpio, que le abrochó antes de darle un camisón limpio y de mirar cómo se lo ponía.

Cambió la ropa de cama y puso a Bella de vuelta en ella antes de llevarse las sábanas sucias para ponerlas en remojo. Finalmente, fue a buscar a los niños, que estaban esperando en su habitación con la misteriosa docilidad que las ocasiones solemnes imponen a los pequeños.

—¿Preparados?

Asintieron en silencio. Edward contuvo una sonrisa: Garrett se había peinado hacia atrás el pelo, que se había alisado echándose agua, y había hecho lo mismo con el de su hermano, de modo que las dos cabecitas estaban tan lisas como el trigo cuando sopla un ciclón.

—Vuestra madre os está esperando.

Se detuvieron en la puerta del dormitorio de su madre, tomados de la mano de Edward, y lo miraron con ojos inquisitivos.

—Adelante, acercaos, pero no saltéis sobre la cama.

Se situaron cada uno a un lado de Bella para observarla como si se hubiera convertido en un personaje de las fábulas que les contaba: alguien mágico y esplendoroso.

—Hola —dijo su madre mientras les sujetaba las manos.

La miraron como si se hubieran quedado mudos.

—¿Habéis visto a vuestra hermanita?

—Adudamos a Dwa a bañala.

—Y lo ayudamos a vestirla.

—Ya lo sé. Edward me lo ha contado. Y me ha dicho que los dos lo habéis hecho muy bien. —Los niños sonrieron, orgullosos—. ¿Os gustaría volver a verla?

Movieron la cabeza para asentir con tanta fuerza como los caballos cuando hacen tintinear un arnés.

—Acércala, cariño —pidió Bella a Edward.

Estaba dormidita. Cuando Edward la dejó en el brazo de Bella, se llevó la manita a la boca y chupó con tanta energía que hizo ruido. Los niños se rieron, y Edward se arrodilló junto a la cama, en la que apoyó los codos. Y así se pasaron unos minutos, contemplando a la niña, como si el asombro los hubiera privado de voz.

—¿Cómo deberíamos llamarla? —preguntó Bella por fin tras alzar los ojos—. ¿Sabes algún nombre bonito, Edward? —Pero Edward se quedó en blanco—. ¿Y tú, Garrett, cómo quieres que se llame?

Garrett no tenía más idea que Edward.

—¿Se te ocurre algún nombre, Alec?

Claro que no. Se lo había preguntado por pura gentileza, para que no se sintiera excluido. Así que, cuando no respondió, siguió hablando.

—Había pensado ponerle Lizzy— comentó, tocando el pelo del bebé con un nudillo—. ¿Qué os parece?

—¿Lizzy? —Garrett arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por la lagatija? —intervino Alec.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

—¿De qué lagartija hablas, hijo?

—De la de la historia que nos contaste sobre por qué las lagartijas tienen bultitos en el cuerpo —le recordó Garrett.

—Oh... —Siguió toqueteando el fino pelo negro de la cabecita del bebé—. No. Se llamará Lizzy, pero no por la lagartija. Sí, Lizzy. Elizabeth Masen.

—¿Masen? —Edward miró rápidamente a Bella.

—Bueno, tú la has traído al mundo, ¿no? Te mereces un reconocimiento por algo así.

Dios santo, estaba a punto de explotar. Esa mujer se lo daría todo. Todo. Acarició la cabecita de la niña y la sien con el dorso de un dedo.

«Lizzy —pensó—. Lizzy Masen, tú y yo vamos a querernos mucho, cielo.» Tocó con una mano el pelo de Bella, rodeó el trasero de Garrett con el brazo libre y acarició la pierna de Alec, al otro lado de Bella. Y, mientras sonreía a Lizzy Masen, se dijo: «El paraíso no es nada comparado con ser el marido de Isabella Swan.»


	15. Capitulo 14

CAPITULO 14

La sonrisa de Edward anunció la buena nueva a la señorita Mallory antes incluso que sus palabras.

—Ha sido niña.

—Y usted la trajo al mundo.

—No era tan difícil después de todo —aseguró tras encogerse de hombros y ladear la cabeza.

—No sea tan modesto, señor Masen. Yo me desmayaría del susto si tuviera que atender un parto. ¿Fue todo bien?

—Perfectamente. Empezó ayer hacia mediodía y terminó alrededor de las tres y media. Se llama Lizzy.

—Lizzy. Un nombre muy bonito.

—Lizzy M.

—¿Lizzy M.? —preguntó la señorita Mallory con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí. —Temblaba de emoción, algo muy inusual en él.

—¿Y a qué se debe la «M»?

—A Masen. Figúrese, le ha puesto mi nombre a la niña. El nombre de un vagabundo bueno para nada que ni siquiera sabe de dónde sacó ese apellido. Espere a verla, señorita Mallory. Tiene el pelo tan negro como el carbón, y unas uñas tan pequeñitas que apenas se distinguen. ¡Nunca había visto un bebé tan de cerca! Es increíble.

La señorita Mallory sonrió encantada mientras contenía el pesar por el hijo que nunca tuvo, por el marido que nunca pudo alegrarse de ello.

—Felicite a Isabella de mi parte y dígale que espero que Lizzy empiece a visitar la biblioteca en cuanto cumpla cinco años. Nunca es demasiado pronto para despertar el interés de los niños por los libros.

—Se lo diré, señorita Mallory.

Los inmediatamente posteriores al nacimiento de la niña fueron días especiales: Edward se despertaba al oír que Lizzy se volvía en el cesto, se levantaba con Bella para girarla y le decía cositas cariñosas. Los dos se reían juntos cuando el bebé notaba aire frío en su piel y arrugaba la carita preparándose para el adorable llanto tenue que todavía no se había convertido en una molestia. Y cada mañana Edward preparaba el desayuno a los niños, llevaba una bandeja a Bella, a la que daba un beso, y bañaba después a Lizzy M. antes de lavarle los pañales y tenderlos para que se secaran. Le cambiaba el pañal a Lizzy siempre que lograba llegar antes que Bella. Quitaba el polvo de la casa y le dejaba el ruiseñor azul en la mesilla de noche. Hasta que a Bella le subió la leche, esterilizaba las tetinas, preparaba la leche diluida y los biberones. Cocinaba, daba de cenar a los niños y les ponía el pijama antes de darles un beso de despedida a ellos, a Bella y a Lizzy, y se iba al pueblo.

Pero después llegaba lo mejor. Tras el largo día, regresaba a casa y holgazaneaba unos minutos en la cama con la pequeña entre él y Bella, mientras ambos observaban cómo dormía, o tenía hipo o bizqueaba o se chupaba el puño. Y ellos soñaban con el futuro de la niña y con el de ellos, y se miraban a los ojos y se preguntaban si habría otra como ella, una de ambos.

Disfrutaron de tres gloriosos días así antes de que cayeran las bombas.

El domingo Bella estaba acostada en la cama escuchando cómo la Filarmónica de Nueva York interpretaba la Sinfonía número 1 de alguien llamado Shostakovich por la radio cuando, de repente, la voz de John Daly anunció: «¡Los japoneses han atacado Pearl Harbor!»

Al principio, no lo comprendió del todo. Luego, se dio cuenta de la tensión de voz de Daly y se incorporó de golpe.

—¡Edward! ¡Ven rápido! —gritó.

Como creyó que le pasaba algo a ella o a la niña, Edward llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Nos han bombardeado!

—¿Quiénes?

—Los japoneses... Escucha.

Lo escucharon, como todo el país, el resto del día. Oyeron hablar del hundimiento de cinco acorazados estadounidenses en una pacífica isla hawaiana, de la destrucción de ciento cuarenta aviones y de la pérdida de más de 2.000 vidas de ciudadanos estadounidenses. Oyeron la voz de Kate Smith cantando God Bless America y la banda del Ejército de Estados Unidos tocando el himno nacional. Oyeron las alertas de oscurecimiento de las poblaciones para dificultar posibles ataques enemigos en el litoral occidental, donde se temía una invasión japonesa y donde millares de voluntarios corrieron a alistarse en las Fuerzas Armadas. Se contaban historias increíbles de hombres que se habían levantado de la mesa de un restaurante dejando el plato a medias para ir a la oficina de reclutamiento más cercana y se habían encontrado con que la cola de voluntarios, una hora después de las primeras informaciones radiofónicas, ya tenía una longitud de ocho manzanas.

En Whitney, Georgia, a poca distancia en avión de otra costa vulnerable, Edward y Bella apagaron las luces pronto y se acostaron preguntándose qué les depararía el día siguiente.

...

Fue la voz del presidente Roosevelt.

"Ayer, 7 de diciembre de 1941, una fecha que será recordada con infamia, los Estados Unidos de América fueron atacados repentina y deliberadamente por fuerzas navales y aéreas del Imperio de Japón. Además, se ha informado que diversas embarcaciones estadounidenses fueron torpedeadas en alta mar entre San Francisco y Honolulú.

Ayer, el Gobierno japonés también lanzó un ataque contra la península de Malaca.

Anoche, el Ejército japonés atacó Hong Kong.

Anoche, el Ejército japonés atacó Guam.

Anoche, el Ejército japonés atacó las islas Filipinas.

Anoche, los japoneses atacaron la isla de Wake.

Y esta mañana, los japoneses han atacado Midway...

Las hostilidades existen. Es innegable que nuestro pueblo, nuestro territorio y nuestros intereses se encuentran en grave peligro.

Con confianza en nuestras Fuerzas Armadas, con la determinación ilimitada de nuestro pueblo, obtendremos el inevitable triunfo con la ayuda de Dios. Pido al Congreso que declare que desde el vil ataque sin provocación de Japón del domingo, siete de diciembre, ha existido un estado de guerra entre Estados Unidos y el Imperio japonés."

Edward y Bella miraron el aparato de radio. Y luego se miraron.

«Ahora no —pensó Bella—. Ahora que todo iba bien, no.»

«Se acabó —pensó Edward—. Me iré como cientos de hombres más.»

Le sorprendió sentir la misma indignación que los demás estadounidenses: por primera vez conocía la equidad de las «cuatro libertades» del presidente Roosevelt porque por primera vez gozaba de todas ellas. Y ser cabeza de familia hacía que fueran más importantes aún.

Esa noche, en la cama, le dio vueltas a la cabeza, incapaz de dormirse. Bella estaba tensa. Después de un largo silencio, se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó posesivamente.

—¿Tienes que ir, Edward?

—Shhh.

—Pero ahora eres padre. ¿Cómo pueden llevarse a un padre con un niño recién nacido y dos más que dependen de él?

—Tengo treinta años. Pueden llamarme a filas. Según la ley, pueden reclutar a todos los hombres entre veintiún y treinta y cinco años.

—Quizá no te llamen.

—Ya nos preocuparemos cuando llegue el momento.

Estuvieron tumbados unos minutos, de la mano, en silencio.

—Voy a instalarte un generador— dijo entonces Edward—. Y también un frigorífico y una lavadora, y me aseguraré de que todo esté en perfecto estado por aquí.

—No, Edward —se rebeló Bella tras aferrarse a su mano y apoyarle la cara en un brazo—. No.

A la una de la madrugada, cuando Lizzy se despertó hambrienta, Edward pidió a Bella que dejara la lámpara encendida. A la tenue luz dorada, Edward se tumbó de costado para contemplar cómo Bella daba de mamar al bebé y vio cómo los puñitos blancos de la niña empujaban el pecho teñido de azul de la madre, cómo los mofletes se le hinchaban y se le deshinchaban a medida que obtenía su sustento, cómo Bella formaba un caracolillo con el fino pelo de Lizzy.

Pensó en todo aquello por lo que debía vivir. En todo aquello por lo que tenía que luchar. Sólo era cuestión de lograr la seguridad de Bella y la de los niños antes de irse.

...

A partir de aquel día no apagaron nunca la radio. Día a día, oyeron hablar de un país desprevenido en guerra. En la ciudad de Washington, los soldados asumieron cargos en centros clave del Gobierno pertrechados con cascos de la Primera Guerra Mundial y antiguos fusiles Springfield. El ocho de diciembre, varios bombarderos japoneses atacaron dos campos de aviación estadounidenses en las islas Filipinas y, el día diez, las tropas japonesas iniciaron el desembarco en Luzón.

Al principio, todo eso le parecía muy distante a Bella, pero Edward llevaba a casa los periódicos que había en la biblioteca y analizaba los movimientos japoneses en mapas que acercaban la guerra a casa. Trabajaba en el edificio del Ayuntamiento, donde ya había instalada una oficina de reclutamiento que funcionaba doce horas al día. Unos carteles situados delante y en el interior del vestíbulo animaban:

«Defiende a tu país —Enrólate— Ejército de Estados Unidos.»

El país seguía igual. Indignado. Enfurecido. Cada vez más histérico por alistarse.

Edward estaba histérico por sus propios motivos: dejarlo todo listo.

Terminó el generador eólico y le conectó la radio porque ya casi se le habían gastado las pilas y era imposible conseguir otras nuevas. Como el generador eólico no producía electricidad suficiente para el funcionamiento de electrodomésticos de mayor tamaño, instaló un motor de gasolina y una vieja lavadora accionada a mano, además de una caldera casera que funcionaba con queroseno. Estaba junto a la bañera, como un monstruo larguirucho con el hocico caído. El día que la llenó por primera vez, lo celebraron. Los niños tomaron el primer baño, seguidos de Bella y, por último, del propio Edward. Pero era innegable que saber por qué Edward se apresuraba a hacer tantas cosas en casa había disminuido el entusiasmo que esperaban sentir al usar la bañera por primera vez.

La señorita Mallory fue a visitarlos cuando Lizzy tenía diez días, lo que sorprendió a todos. Llevó un jersey y unos patucos a juego para el bebé, y el libro de Timothy Totter y su perro Tatters a los niños; no el ejemplar de la biblioteca, sino uno nuevo que podían quedarse. Los asombró que una desconocida les llevara un regalo, y también el libro en sí, y la idea de que les pertenecía. La señorita Mallory los dejó mirando las ilustraciones con la promesa de leerles el texto en voz alta en cuanto hubiera visitado a su madre.

—De modo que ya estás levantada —dijo a Isabella.

—Sí. Pero Edward me mima demasiado.

—Una mujer se merece que la mimen un poco de vez en cuando— replicó y, después, ordenó sin el menor atisbo de cariño en la voz—: Bueno, me gustaría mucho ver a tu hijita.

—Oh... Claro. Venga, está en nuestra habitación.

Bella abrió paso y Edward las siguió para quedarse detrás de ellas con las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón mientras la señorita Mallory se inclinaba hacia el cesto de la ropa sucia y observaba la carita dormida del bebé. Cruzó las manos sobre su barriga, retrocedió un paso y afirmó:

—Tienes una niña preciosa, Isabella.

—Gracias, señorita Mallory. Y, además, duerme muy bien.

—Seguro que es de agradecer.

—Sí que lo es.

—Al señor Masen le gustó mucho que le pusieras su nombre —le contó a Bella para sorpresa de Edward.

—¿Ah, sí? —Bella volvió la cabeza para mirar a Edward, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ya lo creo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso antes de que a Bella se le ocurriera ofrecerle algo de comer.

—Tengo pan de jengibre recién hecho y café caliente, si le apetece.

—El pan de jengibre me gusta mucho, gracias.

Regresaron todos juntos a la cocina, y Edward observó cómo Bella servía nerviosa el dulce y el café y se sentaba en la punta de una silla como un pajarillo preparado para alzar el vuelo.

De haber podido elegir, seguramente hubiera evitado la visita, pero nadie echaría a la señorita Mallory de su casa, ni siquiera de su dormitorio, cuando iba de visita. Edward se fijó disimuladamente en la bibliotecaria, pero ella apenas le dirigió la mirada. Toda la reunión transcurrió con la misma formalidad con que la señorita Mallory dirigía una visita guiada por la biblioteca a los niños. Le pareció que le apetecía tan poco estar allí como a Bella recibirla. ¿Por qué habría ido entonces? ¿Sólo por obligación, porque él trabajaba para ella?

Al final, la conversación tocó el tema de la guerra y de cómo estaba generando el patriotismo más exacerbado de la historia.

—Las colas para alistarse son tan largas como si fueran para recibir un helado gratis —comentó la señorita Mallory—. Hoy lo han hecho cinco hombres más, sólo de Whitney. James Burcham, Milford Dubois, Voncile Potts y dos de los chicos de los Sprague. Pobre Esther Sprague; primero el marido y ahora dos hijos. Según se rumorea, Mike Newton recibió también la notificación de incorporación a las Fuerzas Armadas. —La señorita Mallory no se regodeó, pero Edward tuvo la impresión de que quería hacerlo.

—Me preocupa que Edward pueda tener que ir —confió Isabella.

—Y a mí también. Pero un hombre tiene que cumplir con su deber cuando llega el momento, lo mismo que una mujer.

¿Era ése pues el motivo de que hubiera ido? ¿Preparar a Bella porque sospechaba que él ya había tomado la decisión? ¿Ganarse la confianza de Bella porque sabía que necesitaría una amiga cuando él se hubiera ido? Edward sintió un enorme cariño por la mujer rechoncha que comía el pan de jengibre con unos modales impecables mientras una puntita de nata le manchaba el fino vello del bigote.

En ese momento, sintió que la quería, y se dio cuenta de que separarse de ella le haría más difícil marcharse. Pero tenía que dejarlos a todos, porque ya había quedado claro que tener la edad para alistarse y no hacerlo significaba tener problemas físicos o mentales, o ser objeto de sospechas y de insinuaciones sobre la situación y el valor de uno.

«Justo después de Navidades», decidió Edward. Esperaría hasta entonces antes de ir a la oficina de reclutamiento y decírselo a Bella. Se merecían pasar unas Navidades juntos.

Se puso a planear las fiestas, para las que quería todos los detalles tradicionales: la comida, el abeto, los regalos y la celebración, por si no volvía a tener nunca ocasión de disfrutarlas. Construyó un patinete para los niños y les compró golosinas y cómics del Capitán Maravillas. También compró una frivolidad para Bella: un juego de damas chinas. Era un juego para dos personas, pero lo compró igualmente como presagio de su regreso.

El 22 de diciembre les llegó la noticia de un gran desembarco japonés al norte de Manila. En Nochebuena, tuvieron noticia de otro, al sur de esa ciudad, que corría el peligro de caer en manos del enemigo.

Después de eso, Bella y Edward acordaron tener la radio apagada lo que quedaba de las fiestas y concentrarse en la alegría de los niños.

Pero Bella lo sabía. De algún modo lo sabía.

Cuando llenaban los calcetines, Bella alzó los ojos y vio que Edward metía en uno un puñado de cacahuetes tostados, casi tan entusiasmado como si fuese suyo y no de Alec. Notó un hormigueo en la nariz y se acercó a él antes de que los ojos la delataran.

—Te amo, Edward —dijo con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de su marido.

—Yo también te amo —le respondió éste jugueteando con su pelo.

«No vayas», fue lo que no dijo Bella.

«Tengo que ir», fue lo que no respondió Edward.

Y, pasado un momento, siguieron llenando los calcetines.

Para Edward, la mañana del día de Navidad fue agridulce. Le encantó ver cómo a los niños, todavía en pijama, se les iluminaban los ojos al encontrar el patinete, cómo reían mientras hurgaban en los calcetines que tenían en el regazo y probaban las golosinas, y cómo se comían los cómics con los ojos. Era la primera vez que Edward vivía todas esas cosas. Y lo hizo a través de Garrett y de Alec como no había podido hacer nunca de niño.

Bella le regaló una camisa que había comprado por correo y él se la puso para jugar a las damas chinas mientras los niños iban en patinete por el salón y la cocina.

No comieron pavo, como era tradicional. Edward se había ofrecido a llevarse la escopeta de dos cañones de Stefan para intentar cazar uno, pero Bella no quiso oír hablar del asunto.

—¿Uno de mis pájaros? ¿Quieres disparar a uno de mis pavos salvajes, Edward Masen? Pues va a ser que no. Comeremos cerdo.

Y así fue. Cerdo relleno de pan de maíz con quingombó frito y pastel de membrillo, y la señorita Mallory fue su invitada.

La señorita Mallory, que había celebrado tantas Navidades desdichadas sola brillaba como una luz de neón cuando Edward fue a recogerla en su automóvil. La señorita Mallory, que, aunque pareciera mentira, había logrado que a Bella le hiciera ilusión tener a una extraña a su mesa. La señorita Mallory, que trajo regalos: un juego de té de porcelana de siete piezas decorado con pájaros amarillos y tréboles sobre un fondo de color canela brillante para Bella; un par de guantes de piel de cordero para Edward; un par de automóviles de cristal llenos de caramelos de colores en forma de elefante, cuerno, pistola y tortuga, y otro libro, La nochebuena, que leyó después de comer, para los niños.

El día de Navidad de 1941... pasó volando.

Cuando Edward llevó a la señorita Mallory de regreso a su casita de la calle Durbain, la acompañó hasta la puerta con sus guantes nuevos puestos.

—Quiero darle las gracias por los regalos que nos ha hecho.

—Tonterías, señor Masen. Soy yo quien debería darle las gracias.

—Estos guantes son... —Dio una palmada y se frotó las manos, agradecido—. Caray, son... Ni siquiera sé qué decir. Nunca nadie me había dado nada tan bueno. Me siento fatal porque nosotros no le hemos regalado nada.

—¿Nada? ¿Sabe cuántas Navidades he pasado sola desde que mi madre falleció, señor Masen? Veintitrés. Supongo que un hombre inteligente como usted podrá imaginar qué me han regalado usted e Isabella hoy.

Solía decirle cosas como ésa, como que era inteligente. Cosas que nadie le había dicho nunca, cosas que le hacían sentir bien consigo mismo. Al mirarle la cara, vio claramente que ese día había significado mucho para ella, aunque su expresión jamás lo dejaría entrever. Seguía con la boca tan fruncida como siempre. Se preguntó qué haría si se inclinara hacia ella y la besara. Seguramente le daría una colleja.

—Bella no sabía qué pensar del juego de té. No le había visto nunca los ojos tan desorbitados.

—Usted sí que sabe qué pensar del juego de té, ¿verdad?

La miró a los ojos un buen rato. Los dos sabían que, cuando se hubiera ido, Bella necesitaría una amiga. Tal vez alguien con quien tomar el té.

—Sí, supongo que sí —respondió Edward en voz baja.

Luego, puso las manos enguantadas en los brazos de la señorita Mallory e hizo lo que el corazón le dictaba: le dio un beso afectuoso en la mejilla.

No le dio ninguna colleja.

Se puso colorada como una grosella y parpadeó rápidamente tres veces antes de meterse a toda velocidad en casa, olvidando despedirse de él.

...

Cinco semanas después del ataque a Pearl Harbor, Bell Aircraft construyó una enorme fábrica de bombarderos en Marietta. El último automóvil civil salió de la cadena de montaje de Detroit, y Japón había tomado la península de Malaca y las Antillas Holandesas, con lo que había cortado el noventa por ciento del suministro de caucho a Estados Unidos. El director de la Oficina de Administración de Precios, Leon Henderson, aparecía en todos los periódicos del país pedaleando en su «bicicleta de la Victoria» sustitutiva del automóvil. Los ricos abandonaron sus mansiones de la isla de Saint Simons cuando los submarinos alemanes empezaron a patrullar la costa, y los ciudadanos de Georgia organizaron el Georgia State Guard, un ejército civil que estaba formado por aquellos que eran demasiado jóvenes o demasiado mayores, o estaban incapacitados para alistarse, y que se puso a preparar defensas costeras contra una posible invasión alemana. Los reos de Georgia fueron reclutados a la fuerza para que trabajaran las veinticuatro horas del día en la mejora de los accesos a la costa y en la construcción de puentes sobre los que el ejército local defendería su estado.

Y un día, en el aserradero, Mike Newton apretó la mandíbula, cerró los ojos y pasó el dedo índice de la mano derecha bajo una sierra en marcha.

La noticia tuvo un efecto curioso en Edward. Lo impulsó a llevar a cabo sus intenciones. De repente, decidió que no sólo se alistaría, sino que lo haría en la rama más dura del Ejército, los Marines, para que cuando regresara, los cobardes como Newton no pudieran volver a mirarlo nunca por encima del hombro. Fue como si estuviera escrito que el mismo día que tomó su decisión la junta de reclutamiento la hiciera irreversible.

La carta empezaba con esa palabra infame que ya se había llevado a millares de hombres de sus hogares y sus familias:

«Saludos...»

Edward abrió la notificación de su incorporación a solas, junto al buzón. Leyó las palabras, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Alzó la vista al cielo de Georgia, azul y soleado. Subió a paso de tortuga el camino de arcilla rojiza y se sentó cinco minutos bajo su acedera arbórea favorita para escuchar los pájaros y la tranquilidad del invierno. No le apetecía nada tener que decírselo a Bella. Prefería ir antes que decirle que tenía que hacerlo.

Cuando llegó a la casa, estaba acostada en diagonal sobre la cama, amamantando a la niña. Edward se detuvo en la puerta y la contempló. Quería grabarse esa imagen en la memoria para cuando llegaran días peores: una mujer con un vestido con el estampado descolorido y el pelo recogido en una trenza color canela, acostada con un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza, los botones desabrochados y el bebé en el pecho. Se arrodilló junto a la cama con un nudo en la garganta y acarició la mejilla de Lizzy con un dedo, que deslizó después por su delicada piel. Apoyó los codos cerca de la cabeza de Bella sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña que mamaba.

«No se lo digas aún.»

—Está creciendo, ¿verdad? —murmuró.

—Sí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más le darás de mamar?

—Hasta que le salgan los dientes.

—¿Cuándo será eso?

—Oh, hacia los siete u ocho meses.

«Querría estar aquí para ver cómo le sale cada uno de esos pequeños dientes.»

Desplazó el nudillo de la mejilla del bebé hasta el pecho de su mujer.

—Es así como más me gusta encontrarte cuando entro en casa. Podría estar mirándoos hasta que la hierba fuera más alta que el porche y llegara a las habitaciones, sin cansarme.

Bella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él tenía los ojos puestos en el dedo que deslizaba por el pecho lleno de leche.

—Y yo no me cansaría nunca de que nos miraras, Edward —le dijo en voz baja.

«Bella, Bella, no quiero, pero tengo que irme.»

Pensar en la muerte hace que un hombre diga cosas que, de otro modo, se guardaría para sí.

—Me he preguntado tantas veces si mi madre me abrazó alguna vez, si me amamantó, si le supo mal tener que renunciar a mí. Me lo pregunto cada vez que te veo con Lizzy.

—Oh, Edward... —Le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

En ese momento, lo que sentía por ella era complejo, y se esforzó por entenderlo. Era su mujer, no su madre, pero la amaba como si fuera ambas cosas. Por alguna razón incomprensible, le pareció que tenía derecho a saberlo antes de que se marchara.

—A veces, creo que, en parte, quería casarme contigo porque eres muy buena madre y yo jamás tuve una. Sé que parece extraño, pero... Bueno, quería decírtelo.

—Ya lo sé, Edward.

Edward levantó la cabeza y sus miradas, por fin, se encontraron.

—¿Ya lo sabes?

—Supongo que siempre lo he sabido —dijo, acariciándole el labio inferior con el pulgar—. Me lo figuré la primera vez que te lavé el pelo. Pero sabía que no era la única razón. También me figuré eso.

Se estiró para besarla, de modo que el hombro le quedó por encima de la cabeza de Lizzy, que seguía succionando y tragando sonoramente la leche de su madre. Edward no olvidaría nunca ese instante: el olor del bebé y de la mujer, la calidez de la una contra su hombro y de la otra bajo su mano, apoyada en su pelo. Cuando el beso terminó, contempló los ojos verdes de Bella mientras jugueteaba con su pelo con el dedo pulgar. Y, entonces, se dejó caer despacio boca abajo en el colchón, sin dejar de abrazarlas a las dos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Edward?

Tragó saliva con fuerza, con la cara hundida en la colcha, que olía a ellas y a polvos de talco.

—Has recogido el correo, ¿verdad? —insistió Bella.

Edward paseaba el pulgar entre el pelo de Bella, conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundarle los ojos. Ningún hombre lloraba por aquel entonces. Se iban triunfantes a la guerra.

—Estaba pensando que podría preparar pastel de membrillo para la cena —prosiguió Bella con la voz entrecortada—. Sé lo mucho que te gusta el pastel de membrillo.

Al oírla, Edward pensó en el comedor de la cárcel y en las raciones de los soldados, y en el pastel de membrillo con el enrejado por encima de Bella, y tuvo que esforzarse mucho en seguir respirando con normalidad. Pensó cuánto tiempo estaría fuera. Cuánto.

El bebé dejó de succionar y soltó un suspiro delicado, quebrado. Edward se imaginó la boquita de la niña separándose lentamente de la piel de Bella y volvió la cabeza hacia ese lado. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el pezón de Bella cerca de él, de una tonalidad casi violeta, del que los labios húmedos de Lizzy todavía tiraban de vez en cuando a poquísima distancia.

—Prometí a los niños que un día los llevaría al cine. Tengo que cumplirlo.

—Les encantará.

Se hizo un silencio, cada vez más agobiante.

—¿Podré acompañaros? —preguntó Bella.

—Sin ti, la película no sería divertida.

Los dos sonrieron con tristeza. Cuando sus sonrisas se desvanecieron, se escucharon respirar mutuamente mientras absorbían la proximidad y el cariño del otro, y se guardaban ese recuerdo para los días tristes.

—Tengo que enseñarte a conducir el coche —dijo Edward por fin.

—Y yo tengo que hacerte la fiesta de cumpleaños que te prometí.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato antes de que Bella soltara un desolado sonido gutural y sujetara con la mano la parte posterior de la chaqueta de Edward. Y, tras hundir la cara en la colcha, lloró sin soltarlo.

Más tarde, Edward le enseñó la carta.

—Voy a alistarme voluntario en los Marines, Bella —anunció mientras la leía.

—¡Los Marines! Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque puedo ser un buen marine. Porque toda mi vida he recibido el entrenamiento adecuado para serlo. Porque los cabrones como Newton se están cortando el dedo con el que deberían apretar el gatillo y quiero asegurarme de que los de su clase no puedan, volver a hacer nunca comentarios degradantes sobre mí o sobre ti.

—Pero a mí no me importa lo que Mike Newton diga de nosotros.

—A mí sí.

Se le avinagró el semblante, lastimada: sin consultárselo, Edward había tomado una decisión que implicaba arriesgar una vida que ella valoraba más que la suya propia.

—¿Y no tengo nada que decir yo sobre si vas al Ejército de Tierra o a los Marines?

—No, señora —respondió Edward con una cara de póquer que recordó a Bella la expresión que adoptaba bajo su sombrero de vaquero los primeros días de estancia en la casa.

...

Les quedaban nueve días, nueve agridulces días en los que no pronunciaron una sola vez la palabra «guerra». Nueve días en los que Bella se mostró distante, dolida. Llevó a la familia al cine, como había prometido: Bud Abbott y Lou Costello. Los niños rieron y Edward sujetó la mano indiferente de Isabella mientras ambos intentaban olvidar el noticiario que mostraba escenas del ataque a Pearl Harbor y otras acciones que habían tenido lugar en el Pacífico desde que Estados Unidos se había incorporado a la guerra.

Enseñó a Bella a conducir el coche, pero no consiguió que le prometiera que lo usaría para ir al pueblo en caso de emergencia. Incluso se negó a salir de sus propias tierras mientras practicaba.

En otro momento, en otras circunstancias, las lecciones hubieran sido un motivo de diversión, pero como los dos contaban las horas, las carcajadas escaseaban.

Preparó más leña, sin saber cuántos meses estaría sola, cuánto tiempo duraría la que había almacenado ni qué haría Bella cuando se le hubiera terminado.

Bella le organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños el 29 de enero, tres días antes de que tuviera que irse. La señorita Mallory fue, y tomaron té en las tacitas nuevas de porcelana, pero la ocasión tenía un trasfondo melancólico: un día elegido arbitrariamente para que un hombre que no había celebrado nunca su cumpleaños lo celebrara entonces porque podía ser su última oportunidad de hacerlo.

Luego, llegó su última tarde en la biblioteca. Cuando llegó para trabajar, la señorita Mallory lo estaba aguardando y le dio su última paga con tanto cariño como el general MacArthur una orden.

—Su empleo le estará esperando cuando vuelva, señor Masen —dijo.

Daba igual lo que sintiera por Edward, jamás dejaría de hablarle de usted ni usaría su nombre de pila. A ninguno de los dos le hubiese parecido correcto.

Edward se quedó mirando el cheque con un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias, señorita Mallory.

—Había pensado, si no le parece mal, que mañana podría ir a la estación de tren a despedirle.

—Se lo agradecería mucho —respondió Edward mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa forzada—. No estoy seguro de que Bella vaya.

—¿Sigue negándose a venir al pueblo?

—Sí —afirmó en voz baja.

—¡Oh, esa muchacha! —La señorita Mallory juntó las manos y empezó a andar arriba y abajo, agitada—. A veces me gustaría cantarle las cuarenta.

—No serviría de nada.

—¿Cree que puede esconderse para siempre en ese bosque?

—Eso parece —contestó Edward con los ojos puestos en el suelo—. Mire, hay algo que tengo que preguntarle. Algo que me gustaría saber desde hace mucho tiempo—. Se rascó la punta de la nariz y evitó mirar a la señorita Mallory. —Sé que esa vez que esa tal Jessica estuvo aquí oyó lo que me contó sobre Bella, sobre cómo su familia la tenía encerrada en esa casa al final del pueblo y sobre cómo, por esa razón, todo el mundo dice que está chiflada. ¿Es verdad?

—¿Quiere decir que nunca se lo ha explicado?

Edward alzó la vista y negó despacio con la cabeza.

—Siéntese, señor Masen —ordenó la señorita Mallory después de reflexionar un momento.

Se sentaron frente a frente en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, rodeados de aroma de cera, de aceite y de libros. Mientras la señorita Mallory se planteaba la pregunta de Edward, desde la calle les llegó el ruido de unos cascos, de los comerciantes que cerraban sus tiendas y se iban a cenar a casa, de un automóvil que pasaba y se alejaba.

—¿Por qué no se lo ha explicado?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Debe de dolerle hablar de ello. Es muy susceptible.

—Debería contárselo ella.

—Ya lo sé, pero si todavía no lo ha hecho, dudo que vaya a hacerlo esta noche, y me gustaría saberlo antes de irme.

La señorita Mallory meditó en silencio mirando a Edward a la cara. Frunció la boca, la relajó y la frunció de nuevo.

—Muy bien, se lo contaré— anunció, y entrelazó los dedos para apoyarlos en la mesa con el aire de un juez al golpear con el mazo—. Su madre era una chica del pueblo a la que, cuando se quedó embarazada fuera del matrimonio, sus padres enviaron lejos para que tuviera a su hijo. Isabella fue el fruto de ese embarazo. Cuando nació, Renée Vulturi, que era su madre, la trajo de vuelta a Whitney. En tren, según dicen. Los abuelos de Isabella las recogieron en la estación y se las llevaron a toda prisa en un carruaje con las cortinillas negras corridas hasta su casa, la que está en las afueras del pueblo. Chelsea Vulturi, la abuela de Isabella, bajó los estores y no volvió a subirlos nunca. Aro Vulturi y su esposa eran gente extraña, por decirlo de una forma suave. Él era predicador, de modo que es comprensible que les resultara difícil aceptar a la hija ilegítima de Renée. Pero sobrepasaron los límites de la razón al retener a su hija prácticamente como si fuera una prisionera en esa casa hasta el día en que murió. Se dice que se volvió loca en ella y que Isabella vio cómo sucedía. Naturalmente, se pensó lo mismo de la pobre Isabella, que vivió todos esos años con ese puñado de excéntricos. Podrían haber tenido encerrada a Isabella para siempre, pero las autoridades los obligaron a dejarla salir para ir al colegio. Así fue como la conocí, claro, cuando vino aquí, a la biblioteca, con su clase. Los compañeros de Isabella eran despiadados con ella. Usted mismo sabe cuánto después de que esa fresca pintarrajeada de Jessica Stanley le vomitara toda esa basura en este mismo edificio.

La señorita Mallory agachó tanto el mentón que se le formó una papada enorme.

—Si ese día me hubiera provocado un poquito más —prosiguió—, la habría abofeteado. Es una... una... —Se hinchó y se puso colorada. Luego, sofocó con esfuerzo la cólera—. Si dijera lo que realmente pienso de Jessica Stanley, sería tan chismosa como ella, así que me contendré. A ver, ¿por dónde iba? Ah, sí... Isabella no era sociable como los demás niños. Debido a su vida familiar, no sabía relacionarse. Era soñadora y muchas veces se quedaba absorta. Por eso los niños decían que estaba chiflada. No sé cómo lo soportó. Pero, debajo de ese carácter soñador, era inteligente y resistente, al parecer. Supo salir adelante.

«Es sólo un rumor, claro, pero se dice que Aro Vulturi tenía una querida en alguna parte. Una querida negra, en cuya cama murió. La vergüenza hizo que su esposa perdiera la cabeza y acabara tan tocada como su propia hija, escondida en esa casa sin hablar con nadie, rezando entre dientes. Toda la familia de Isabella murió en un margen de tres años, pero eso finalmente la liberó.

«No sé con exactitud cómo conoció a Stefan Swan. Sé que repartía hielo, así que supongo que era una de las pocas personas que podía entrar en esa casa. Aro Vulturi murió en 1933, su mujer en 1934 y su hija en 1935. Las dos mujeres fallecieron en la misma casa que se había convertido en su cárcel. Apenas una semana después de la muerte de Renée, Isabella se casó con Stefan y se mudó a la casa donde los dos viven ahora. Todos estos años la casa de sus abuelos ha estado abandonada. Por desgracia, conserva vivos los recuerdos de la gente. A veces creo que hubiera sido mejor que Isabella la derribara.

Pues ya lo sabía. Lo asimiló ahí, sentado, maldiciendo a unas personas a las que no había conocido, pensando en unas crueldades demasiado extrañas para poder comprenderlas.

—Gracias por contármelo, señorita Mallory.

—Sepa que no lo hubiese hecho de no ser por esta... puñetera guerra.

En todo el tiempo que hacía que la conocía, la señorita Mallory jamás había dicho una palabra impropia de una dama. Que lo hiciera entonces creó una especie de intimidad entre ambos, el conocimiento tácito de que su partida no rompería un corazón, sino dos. Estiró los brazos por encima de la mesa y le tomó las manos para apretárselas con fuerza.

—Ha sido muy buena con nosotros. No lo olvidaré nunca.

Dejó que le sujetara las manos unos desgarradores segundos y, después, las retiró, se levantó y aparentó severidad para disimular lo emocionada que estaba.

—Y ahora váyase. Vuelva a casa con su mujer. Una biblioteca no es el lugar donde pasar la última noche que va a estar en casa.

—Pero el sueldo... Me ha pagado el día de hoy y no he hecho mi trabajo.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo todavía no se ha enterado de que no me gusta que me lleven la contraria, señor Masen? Si yo le digo que se vaya, se va.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa, se tocó el ala del sombrero y dijo:

—Sí, señorita Mallory.

Llegó a casa a tiempo de ayudar a Bella a acostar a los niños. La última vez de las cosas. La última vez.

«Volveré a casa, niños, por Dios que volveré a casa, porque me necesitáis y yo os necesito a vosotros, y hacer esto me gusta demasiado para renunciar a ello para siempre.»

Sin comentarlo, Edward y Bella cerraron por primera vez la puerta del cuarto de los niños. Se quedaron en el salón como habían hecho en su noche de bodas, envarados e inseguros porque ella se había mostrado distante y fría con él los últimos días que podían pasar juntos y había llegado la última noche y no habían hecho nunca el amor. Era como si la arena de un reloj fuera cayendo al bulbo inferior.

Edward se metió los pulgares en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón y se quedó mirando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Bella, la forma de su nuca dividida por una gruesa trenza un poco despeinada. Deseaba intensamente hacerlo bien, tal como se merecía esa mujer.

—Me gusta cómo te queda la trenza —comentó inseguro mientras se la tocaba. Se sentía algo inepto en eso de cortejar a una esposa. De haber sido una prostituta, quizás hubiese conocido el procedimiento, pero sospechaba que tenía que ser distinto cuando la otra persona te importaba tanto.

De repente, Bella se volvió y le lanzó los brazos al cuello.

—Oh, Edward, siento haberme portado tan mal contigo.

—No te has portado mal.

—Sí que lo he hecho, pero es que tenía tanto miedo...

—Lo sé. Yo también. —Le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y le puso la nariz en el cuello. Olía a cosas hogareñas: a comida, a algodón almidonado, a leche y a niños. ¡Ah, cómo le gustaba el olor de esa mujer! Se enderezó y le tomó las mejillas entre las manos—. ¿Te apetece que nos bañemos juntos? Siempre he querido hacerlo.

—Yo también.

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—No sabía si la gente hacía eso.

—Supongo que lo hace —contestó Edward en voz baja mientras le repasaba las facciones para grabárselas en la memoria.

—De acuerdo, Edward.

Tomó una mano de Edward con las suyas, se giró y lo condujo hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez dentro, él encendió una linterna en un estante mientras ella se arrodillaba para tapar la bañera y abrir los grifos. Edward cerró la puerta, pasó el pestillo y se apoyó en ella para contemplar a su mujer.

—Ponle un poco de jabón líquido— pidió—. No me he dado nunca un baño con burbujas.

Vio que Bella levantaba la cabeza de golpe. Seguía apoyado en la puerta y se estaba desabrochando las mangas, asombrado de que todavía pudieran sentir vergüenza después de que él la hubiera ayudado a traer al mundo a su hija, la hubiera lavado y hubiera cuidado de ella. Pero el sexo era otra cosa.

Bella tomó la botella que había en el borde de la bañera, junto a las cañerías de cobre. Cuando empezaron a crecer las burbujas, se levantó, le dio la espalda y empezó a desabrocharse el vestido. Edward se apartó de la puerta y le sujetó los hombros para girarla hacia él.

—Déjame, Bella. No lo he hecho nunca, pero quiero tener este recuerdo, sólo una vez.

Llevaba un vestido de casa de color verde apagado, tan corriente como la hierba, con botones desde el cuello hasta la barriga. Edward se encargó de desabrochárselo y se lo bajó hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Sin vacilar, le bajó la enagua y le tomó una mano.

—Siéntate —le ordenó entonces.

Cuando Bella se sentó en la tapa del retrete, puso una rodilla en el suelo para quitarle los zapatos marrones y los calcetines cortos, y después se puso de pie y la levantó, le pasó las manos por debajo de los brazos y le desabrochó el sujetador. Antes de que éste cayera al suelo, le estaba bajando la última prenda de ropa por las piernas.

Se quedó quieto un buen rato, sujetando las dos manos de Bella mientras recorría su cuerpo con los ojos: los pechos pesados, los pezones dilatados, la tripa redondeada y la piel pálida. No hubiera cambiado ni un centímetro de la silueta aunque hubiese podido. Reflejaba maternidad, los hijos que había tenido, el que estaba amamantando. Deseaba que hubieran sido sus hijos los que le habían dado esa forma, pero no la hubiese podido amar más de haberlo sido.

—Quiero recordarte así —dijo.

—Eres demasiado sentimental, Edward. Soy...

—Shhh. Eres perfecta, Bella... Perfecta.

No se acostumbraría nunca a que la adorara. Bajó tímidamente los ojos mientras el agua llenaba la bañera y las burbujas formaban una olorosa nube blanca.

—¿Quién va a desnudarme? —bromeó Edward, que quería poder llevarse más recuerdos. Le levantó el mentón—. ¿Bella?

—Tu mujer —contestó ésta en voz baja, e hizo lo que nunca había hecho con Stefan, lo que Edward tuvo que enseñarle que le gustaba a un hombre. La camisa, la camiseta, las botas, los calcetines y los vaqueros. Y la última prenda, que se encalló en algo al bajar.

Estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y los latidos de sus corazones sonaban como martillazos en la habitación llena de vapor mientras ellos se miraban a los ojos y se ruborizaban al pensar en lo que iban a hacer. Edward agachó la cabeza, Bella levantó la suya y se besaron lentamente, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran, balanceándose a izquierda y a derecha, sintiendo varias texturas. Edward se enderezó y le deslizó las manos bajo los sobacos.

—Sujétate a mí —ordenó a Bella mientras la levantaba del suelo.

Luego, con las piernas y los brazos de Bella rodeándole el cuerpo, se metió en la bañera. Cuando se sentó, el agua les llegó hasta los codos.

Bella cerró entonces los grifos y, cuando quiso apartarse de él, Edward la sujetó y la retuvo en su sitio.

—¿Adónde vas? —le susurró cerca de los labios.

—A ninguna parte... —dijo ella, y redujo más la distancia que los separaba.

El primer beso fue suave, lleno de expectativa. Dos bocas, dos lenguas que se probaban antes de saciarse. Como las piernas de Isabella seguían alrededor de la cintura de Edward, su intimidad bajo el agua dejaba en ridículo la cautela que mostraban sobre la superficie. Aun así, siguieron adelante con el beso, dejando que durara lo que quisiera: las bocas emparejadas, el roce de los labios, las lenguas provocativas, y luego, una repetición perezosa desde otro ángulo. Un empujoncito, una separación, una miradita, una nueva unión de bocas.

Bella apretó las palmas cálidas y húmedas de sus manos en la espalda de Edward, y él se apoyó bien los pechos de Bella en el tórax. La piel de ella era suave, la de él, áspera. Ella era tierna, él fuerte. La diferencia intensificó el beso. El deseo se desató, y Edward la acercó a sí mientras recorría con las manos y los brazos la piel enjabonada por encima y por debajo del agua: una piel tersa y cálida, muy distinta a la suya. Se familiarizó con las caderas anchas, la cintura estrecha, la espalda firme y los pechos voluminosos que reaccionaban al tocarlos.

El agua le besaba los pechos mientras echaba burbujas con las manos sobre los hombros de Edward hasta que pareció que su piel era de satén. Le encontró los tres lunares en la espalda, tres gotas que leyó con los dedos como si fueran un texto en braille. Le recorrió las costillas, los brazos y los omoplatos con las manos para descubrir cada curva, cada músculo, mientras él movía las suyas de modo parecido por su cuerpo. Se aferraba a él con las piernas, abarcándolo, tan cerca de su cuerpo que no podía distinguir el calor propio del suyo.

—Ya se puede esta noche, ¿verdad, Bella?

—Sí... Sí.

—¿Te dolerá?

—Shhh... —Silenció su pregunta con un beso.

—No quiero hacerte daño —insistió Edward tras separarse de ella.

—Pues vuelve a mi lado con vida.

Ninguno de los dos lo había dicho antes en voz alta. La desesperación pasó entonces a formar parte de su abrazo mientras la urgencia impulsaba a sus manos a acariciar, a explorar al otro. Inspiraron hondo y se quedaron un instante quietos para conservar mejor el momento, el recuerdo.

—Oh... —suspiró Bella, y echó la cabeza atrás hasta que la trenza le tocó el agua.

Edward emitió un sonido gutural de placer, le lamió la parte inferior del mentón y le besó los pechos. Bella se perdió en sus brazos y él se entretuvo dándole placer, recibiéndolo, viendo cómo abría los ojos y luego los cerraba, cómo relajaba los labios, cómo sacaba la punta de la lengua al sumirse en una especie de letargo. Y, después, Bella empezó a moverse, de modo que agitó el agua, que le golpeaba el tórax. Sus caricias eran rítmicas y Edward apretó los dientes y, después, curvó la espalda hacia atrás como un arco tensado.

El agua se convirtió en azogue. El mañana pasó a ser una ilusión. Sólo existían el aquí y el ahora.

—Oh, Bella, hace tanto tiempo que quería hacer esto.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

—Esperaba a que dijeras que se podía.

—Ya se podía hace dos semanas.

—¿Por qué no has dicho algo?

—No lo sé... Tenía miedo. Y me daba vergüenza.

—Puede que a mí también. No seamos vergonzosos.

—Nunca hice cosas así con Stefan.

—Puedo enseñarte más.

Escondió la cara en el cuello de Edward.

—¿Puedo lavarte? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Quiero estar dentro de ti. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Yo también lo quiero, así que date prisa.

Compartieron el jabón. Se compartieron. Se arrodillaron y dejaron los paños para lavarse y usaron las manos. Se enjabonaron y se besaron, lustrosos como focas. Entrelazaron sus cuerpos y se murmuraron sentimientos tiernos mientras se adoraban con las manos y las lenguas. Y cuando el impulso se convirtió en un dolor placentero, Edward le sujetó los brazos mojados para echarla hacia atrás y liberarle los labios.

—Vamos a la cama —pidió.

Salieron de la bañera y se secaron impacientes con las toallas, sin preocuparles demasiado si estaban secos o mojados, mirándose, dándose un beso rápido, riendo animados: tensos, excitados, dispuestos. Edward recogió los vaqueros del suelo y sacó un profiláctico de un bolsillo.

—¿Qué es eso?

Cerró la mano y la miró.

—No quiero que vuelvas a quedarte embarazada. Ya tienes todo lo que puedes abarcar sin ningún hombre en casa.

—No lo necesitarás.

—No quiero dejarte con uno más en camino, Bella.

Bella se acercó a él, le tomó el profiláctico de la mano y lo dejó en el estante de arriba.

—No puedes quedarte embarazada durante la lactancia, ¿no lo sabías, Edward? —Intentó llevárselo del cuarto de baño, pero él se zafó.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó.

—Lo estoy. Ven.

Edward tomó la linterna y los dos fueron de puntillas a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, Bella se volvió, se llevó un dedo a los labios y dijo: «Shhh.» Luego, cada uno de ellos sujetó un extremo del cesto para llevar a Lizzy al salón para que pasara ahí la noche.

Una vez hubieron cerrado la puerta, se miraron. El pulso les latían al ritmo de un tartamudeo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió. Solos... De repente, indecisos. Hasta que Bella dio el primer paso, y se unieron deprisa, y se besaron y se aferraron, de nuevo con la impresión de que la arena del reloj iba cayendo. Tan poco tiempo... Tanto amor...

Con impaciencia, Edward la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama.

—Aparta las sábanas —susurró, y Bella tiró de la colcha y la manta.

Apoyado en una rodilla y en los codos, la depositó en la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, unidos ya en un beso frenético en el que sus lenguas exploraban a fondo sus bocas mientras sus brazos y sus piernas tomaban posesión del cuerpo del otro. Fue un preludio desenfrenado, lleno de lujuria y de expectativa. Se retorcieron y rodaron por la cama, se empujaron y se estrujaron, movidos por un deseo sexual como ninguno de los dos había sentido nunca hasta ese momento.

Cuando el beso terminó, lo hizo de golpe. Edward arriba, Bella debajo; los dos respirando con dificultad.

—¿Necesitas algo... para que sea más fácil? —La vaselina del bebé estaba sobre la cómoda. La había mirado muchas veces mientras se imaginaba ese momento.

—Te necesito a ti, Edward... Nada más.

Lo silenció con un beso mientras lo atraía hacia sí.

—Quiero que te guste, Ojos Verdes.

Sabía cómo hacerlo. Se lo habían enseñado las mejores en un lugar llamado La Grange, en Texas. La tocó, con suavidad, con fuerza, con las manos y con la lengua hasta que Bella se dobló como un sauce al viento.

Cuando se introdujo en su cuerpo, Bella cerró los ojos y lo vio con el aspecto que tenía esa primera noche, de pie al borde del claro: delgado y hambriento, receloso y reservado, oculto bajo el sombrero para esconder sus sentimientos, su soledad, sus necesidades.

Cerró los ojos y abrió su cuerpo para ofrecerle un consuelo y un amor que igualaban los de él. Le dolió después de todo, pero lo disimuló bien. Le sujetó la cabeza y se la acercó para darle un beso apasionado con el que tapó un gemido suave. Pero enseguida el gemido obedecía al placer y no al dolor.

La llevó a la punta más alta de la copa de un árbol, donde se quedó, convertida por fin en un grácil pájaro que temblaba antes de echar a volar y surcar el aire por primera vez. Al llegar al cielo, dijo su nombre estremeciéndose, elevándose, renacida.

Y cuando su clímax hubo terminado, abrió los ojos y vio que él seguía el camino por el que ella había transitado, observó cómo el pelo dorado le golpeaba con suavidad la frente, cómo los músculos de los brazos le sobresalían como formaciones rocosas, cómo el sudor le perlaba la frente.

Edward se estremeció, gimió y empujó más, arqueando la espalda. Dijo su nombre, pero el sonido se le quedó atrapado en la mandíbula apretada. Para Bella fue magnífico, como una bendición, presenciar el temblor de su clímax. Le sujetó los hombros, y su estremecimiento le pareció más hermoso que el vuelo de un águila.

Cuando se terminó, Edward se dejó caer junto a ella y descansó un brazo en sus costillas mientras esperaba que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Con los ojos cerrados, soltó una carcajada satisfecha y, después, la acercó hacia sí de modo que sus cuerpos húmedos estaban en contacto.

Volvió la cabeza con aire cansado y dejó que sus ojos la acariciaran.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Shhh —pidió con una sonrisa mientras le tocaba el mentón—. Lo estoy memorizando.

—¿Qué?

—Todo. Los sentimientos que me provocas.

—Oh, Bella...

Le besó la frente y ella le habló con los labios apoyados en el mentón.

—He tenido tres hijos, Edward, tres, pero nunca había experimentado esto. No sabía nada sobre esto. —Lo acercó más a ella—. Y ahora voy y lo descubro nuestra última noche. Oh, Edward, ¿por qué hemos desperdiciado dos semanas?

No tenía la respuesta, sólo pudo abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo.

—Me he sentido como siempre deseé poder sentirme, Edward, como si por fin volara. ¿Por qué nunca me pasó con Stefan? —Se apoyó en un codo para mirarlo a la cara.

Era natural, inocente como ninguna.

—Puede que fuera porque te casaste con un buen hombre que nunca había visitado un burdel —respondió Edward.

—Tú eres un buen hombre, Edward, no digas lo contrario. Y si esto es lo que aprendiste ahí, me alegro de que fueras —aseguró tapándose con las sábanas.

Edward sonrió al pensar en lo imprevisible que era su mujer: podía mostrarse tímida y, acto seguido, ser de lo más directa. Se la acercó y se dijo que tenía motivos para estar contento. El camino que lo había conducido hasta ella había sido tortuoso. Sin La Grange, sin Josh, sin la cárcel, jamás hubiera ido a parar a Georgia. Jamás se hubiera casado con Bella. Pero no quería pensar en ello esa noche.

—Bella, cariño, ¿te importa si no hablamos de eso un rato? Me gustaría hablar sobre... sobre las flores que vas a plantar el verano que viene, y sobre cómo vas a recoger el membrillo y sobre cómo los niños van a ayudarte a pelar pacanas y...

—Vas a estar de vuelta antes de todo eso, Edward. Lo sé.

—Puede.

La arena del reloj caía más deprisa. Bella apoyó la mejilla y una mano en el tórax de Edward, donde oyó los latidos fuertes y seguros de su corazón, y rezó para que ninguna bala los detuviera nunca.

—Te escribiré. —Más arena... más latidos... y un nudo en cada garganta.

—Y yo a ti —aseguró Edward.

—Recordaré siempre esta noche, y lo maravillosa que ha sido.

—Recordaré... —Calló para levantarle la cara y que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, relucientes de emoción—. Recordaré muchas cosas —le aseguró mientras le buscaba un pecho bajo las sábanas y empezaba a acariciárselo con cariño—. Recordaré el día en que me lanzaste ese huevo. Ese día me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de ti. Te recordaré cortando panceta por la mañana, y apoyada en la puerta del Whippet mientras los niños fingían conducirlo hacia Atlanta. Y la primera mañana, haciéndote una coleta con una cinta amarilla. Y removiendo la masa de un pastel con el cuenco apoyado en la tripa. Recordaré tu aspecto sentada en la cama de los niños, contándoles un cuento, cuando llego de trabajar. Y os recordaré a todos esperándome bajo la acedera arbórea cuando vuelvo en coche del pueblo. Ah, ése será el mejor recuerdo. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que me gusta sentarme bajo ese árbol contigo? —Le besó la frente y, con ello, hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

—Oh, Edward... —exclamó aferrada a él, parpadeando con fuerza—. Tienes que regresar para que podamos volver a hacerlo. Todas esas cosas. Este verano... ¿Me lo prometes?

Se volvió hacia ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Si yo te prometo algo, tú también tienes que prometerme algo a mí.

—¿Qué? —Se sorbió la nariz.

—Que irás al pueblo, que sacarás a los niños de aquí. Tienes que ir, Bella, ¿no lo comprendes? El año que viene Garrett tendrá seis años y empezará a ir al colegio. Pero si tú...

—Puedo enseñarle lo que...

—Escúchame, por favor. Tienen que salir de aquí. Llévalos a la biblioteca y toma prestados libros para ellos, de modo que cuando sean lo bastante mayores para ir al colegio sepan a qué atenerse. Quieres que sean menos ignorantes que tú y que yo, ¿no? Mira lo poco que fuimos al colegio y lo mucho que tenemos que luchar por todo. Dales la oportunidad de ser más inteligentes y mejores que nosotros. Llévalos al pueblo y haz que se acostumbren a él, y a la gente, y... y a sobrevivir. Porque la vida es eso, Bella, sobrevivir. Y tú... ve y sigue vendiendo huevos y nata a Witherdale. Compra jabón de marca en lugar de hacerlo tú misma en casa. Es mucho trabajo para ti, Bella. Los Marines te enviarán mi sueldo, así que tendrás dinero. Pero invierte la mitad en Bonos de Guerra y gástate el resto, ¿me oyes? Compra zapatos buenos para los niños y todo lo que Lizzy necesite. Y contrata a alguien para hacer lo que haga falta en casa. Y si no he vuelto para la temporada de la miel, contrata a alguien para que abra las colmenas y la venda. Te dará buenas ganancias ahora que el azúcar escasea.

—Pero Edward...

—Escúchame, Bella, porque no tengo demasiado tiempo para convencerte. La señorita Mallory será una buena amiga. Vas a necesitar una amiga, y ella es justa, sincera e inteligente. Ve a verla si necesitas ayuda, y ella te ayudará o encontrará a alguien que pueda hacerlo. ¿Me lo prometes, Bella?

La sujetaba con cuidado por el cuello. Notó cómo tragaba saliva con fuerza.

—Te lo prometo —susurró.

Se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír y bromeó, como sabía que Bella necesitaba en ese momento.

—¿Tiene los dedos cruzados bajo esas sábanas, señorita?

—No —respondió con la voz entrecortada, y soltó una carcajada que era casi un sollozo.

—Muy bien. Ahora escúchame— prosiguió Edward, que le secó la mejilla para decirle lo que había que decir—: Tengo que contarte algo antes de irme. Puede que no estuviera bien que se lo preguntara a la señorita Mallory, pero lo hice, y ella me explicó que tu madre no llegó a casarse nunca y que tu familia te tuvo encerrada en esa casa cuando eras pequeña, y todo lo demás. ¿Por qué no me has hablado nunca de ello, Bella?

Bella bajó los ojos.

—Vales tanto como cualquiera de ellos... Más —aseguró tras levantarle el mentón con un dedo—. No lo olvides, señora Masen. Eres inteligente, y tienes un par de niños también muy inteligentes, ¿me oyes? Ve a ese pueblo y demuéstraselo.

Vio que Bella estaba a punto de llorar a lágrima viva.

—Bella, cariño... —La atrajo más hacia él y la meció—. Esta guerra cambiará muchas cosas. Las mujeres tendrán que hacer muchas más cosas ellas solas. Y puede que, para ti, enfrentarte al pueblo forme parte de esas cosas. Recuerda lo que te he dicho. Vales tanto o más como cualquiera de ellos. Y ahora tengo que preguntarte algo, ¿de acuerdo?

De nuevo la apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Es tuya esa casa?

—¿La del pueblo?

—Sí. La casa donde vivías antes.

—Sí. Pero no voy a volver a ella.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Pero recuerda que si surge alguna emergencia y necesitas mucho dinero para cualquier cosa, puedes venderla. La señorita Mallory podrá ayudarte. ¿Lo harás si algo sale mal y no vuelvo a casa?

—Vas a volver a casa, Edward. ¡Vas a volver!

—Voy a intentarlo, cariño. Un hombre al que le espera tanto en casa tiene mucho por lo que luchar, ¿no te parece?

Se abrazaron mutuamente y desearon que fuera así con todas sus fuerzas. Que cuando Lizzy diera sus primeros pasos, él estuviera ahí, con los brazos tendidos, esperando para sujetarla. Que cuando llegara el verano y fuera la temporada de la miel, él estuviera ahí para encargarse de las abejas. Y que cuando llegara el otoño y la acedera arbórea adquiriera un tono escarlata, él estuviera ahí para sentarse junto a ellos bajo sus ramas.

—Te amo, Bella. Más de lo que te imaginas. Nadie había sido nunca tan bueno conmigo como tú has sido. Hay algo que tienes que recordar siempre: lo feliz que me has hecho. Cuando no esté aquí y te decaiga el ánimo, piensa en lo que te estoy diciendo, en lo feliz que me has hecho preparándome pasteles de membrillo y dándome tres niños a los que quiero y haciéndome sentir especial. Y recuerda lo mucho que te he amado, sólo a ti, la única mujer de mi vida, Isabella Masen.

—Edward... Edward... Oh, Dios mío...

Intentaron besarse, pero no pudieron; se lo impidieron las lágrimas, que les llenaban la garganta y les espesaban la lengua. Se aferraron entre sí, con las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos tensos, como si quisieran protegerse mutuamente de la separación del día siguiente.

Pero llegaría. Y se lo llevaría a él y la dejaría sola a ella, y nada que hicieran o dijeran podría impedir que la arena acabara de caer.


	16. Capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15

Se despidieron bajo la acedera arbórea. Garrett bajó con una rodilla apoyada en el carro de juguete; Alec lo hizo en patinete. Edward y Bella los siguieron, él con sus escasas pertenencias metidas en una bolsa de papel marrón y ella con Lizzy M. entre sus brazos.

Cuando se detuvieron bajo las ramas del árbol, Edward apoyó una muñeca en el hombro de Bella. En lugar de mirarla, dirigió la vista al cielo.

—Bueno... Hace buen día. Casi puede notarse que se acerca la primavera.

—No hay ni una sola nube en el cielo.

¿Por qué hablaban del tiempo cuando había muchos sentimientos más urgentes que les rondaban el corazón?

—Garrett dijo ayer que había visto un nido con unos cuantos huevos moteados.

—¿Es eso cierto, kemo sabe? —preguntó Edward con una mano sobre el pelo del pequeño.

—Tres, junto al tractor.

—No los tocaste, ¿verdad?

Garrett sacudió con energía la cabeza.

—¡No! Mamá me lo dijo.

Edward puso una rodilla en el suelo y dejó la bolsa en el carro de juguete.

—Ven aquí. Tú también, Alec. —El pequeño dejó el patinete y ambos niños se acercaron a Edward, que les rodeó la cintura con los brazos—. Haced siempre lo que mamá os diga, ¿me oís? Cuento con que os portéis bien.

Los dos asintieron solemnemente, conscientes de que la partida de Edward era trascendente, pero demasiado pequeños para entender por qué.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera, Edward?

—Oh, un poco, creo.

—¿Pero cuánto? —insistió Garrett.

Edward evitó mirar a Bella.

—Hasta que acabemos con los japoneses, supongo.

—¿Tendrás un arma de verdad, Edward?

—Te diré qué vamos a hacer —dijo a Garrett tras acercarlo hacia su muslo—. Cuando regrese, te lo contaré todo. Mientras tanto, pórtate bien y ayuda a tu madre con Lizzy M. y con Alec, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —contestó, aunque a causa de la marcha de Edward su voz no tenía la vitalidad habitual.

Se dieron un beso. Fuerte y sonoro.

—Adiós, kemo sabe —dijo Edward, emocionado.

—Adiós, Edward.

—Adiós, renacuajo.

—Adiós, Dwa. —Otra boca suave, otro beso fuerte, y Edward los abrazó a los dos con los ojos cerrados.

—Os quiero, chiquitines. Os quiero muchísimo.

—Te quiero mucho, Edward.

—Te iero uto, Dwa.

Se levantó enseguida, temeroso de lo que ocurriría si no lo hacía.

—Me gustaría sostener un momento a Lizzy M. —pidió, con los brazos extendidos, y la sujetó erguida, de modo que la pequeña le apoyaba los pies en el tórax mientras lo miraba desde debajo de un gorrito tejido a mano y de la mantita de franela que la envolvía. Cuando Edward le puso la nariz en una mejilla, notó su olor de baño fresco y de polvos de talco—. Voy a regresar, mi cielo. Tengo que ver cómo te salen los dientes y cómo tomas el autobús escolar para ir al pueblo.

Fue breve porque le resultaba demasiado doloroso. Así que se despidió de la niña dándole una caricia con la nariz y un beso.

—Ven, Garrett —pidió entonces—. Ten a tu hermana en el carro de juguete, por favor.

Cuando la pequeña estuvo bien instalada en el regazo de su hermano, Edward se volvió hacia Bella y le tomó ambas manos. Vio que estaba llorando en silencio. No sollozaba, pero las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—Ten los membrillos a punto, Bella, porque en cualquier momento voy a cruzar el patio hambriento como un lobo.

Aunque seguía llorando, Bella levantó el mentón fingiendo que la incomodaba.

—Tú siempre tan goloso —soltó—. Menudo incordio.

Edward ya no pudo ocultar más las lágrimas que había contenido tan bien hasta entonces. Le brillaron en los ojos mientras Bella y él se fundían en un abrazo fuerte, posesivo. Agachó la cabeza y Bella se puso de puntillas, y se sujetaron el uno al otro mientras su falsa alegría se desvanecía.

—Oh, Bella... Dios mío.

—Vuelve a mi lado, Edward Masen, ¿me oyes?

—Lo haré. Lo haré, te lo prometo. Es la primera vez que alguien me estará esperando. ¿Cómo no iba a volver?

Se besaron, con la sensación de que les habían estafado todo aquello que no habían tenido tiempo de hacer.

—Mándame tu retrato vestido de soldado en cuanto te lo saquen.

—Lo haré. Y recuerda lo que te he dicho... —Le sujetó la cara con ambas manos para mirarle los preciosos ojos verdes—. Vales tanto como cualquiera del pueblo. Lleva ahí a los niños y ve a ver a la señorita Mallory si necesitas algo.

Asintió, mordiéndose los labios antes de acercarse a él y sujetarle la parte posterior de la chaqueta vaquera con ambas manos.

—Te amo tanto... —dijo casi sin poder hablar.

—Yo también te amo.

Volvieron a besarse, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, y sus lenguas se tocaron, sus brazos se aferraron al otro mientras un tren avanzaba hacia Whitney para llevarse a Edward.

—Toma a Lizzy M. y a los niños y sentaos todos bajo la acedera arbórea —ordenó Edward con voz temblorosa tras obligar a su mujer a separarse de él—. Quiero veros cuando doble la curva. Adiós, niños. Portaos bien.

Recogió la bolsa de papel marrón y cuando vio que Bella cargaba a la pequeña, se volvió antes de que ella se enderezara y empezó a bajar por el camino parpadeando para aclararse la vista, secándose los ojos con el puño de la chaqueta vaquera. No se dio la vuelta hasta el último momento, justo cuando sabía que la curva se los taparía inmediatamente. Inspiró hondo..., se volvió..., y la imagen se grabó para siempre en su corazón.

Estaban apiñados bajo la acedera arbórea, los niños pegados a su madre, ahí sentados, en la hierba seca de finales de invierno. Pantalones con peto azules, botas marrones, chaquetas gruesas de lana..., una mantilla rosa, una carita dirigida hacia él..., un vestido de casa de color azul apagado, un chaquetón marrón, unas piernas desnudas, unos zapatos planos marrones, unos calcetines cortos, una larga trenza rubia. Los niños lo saludaban con la mano. Garrett lloraba. Alec gritaba: «¡Adiós, Dwa! ¡Adiós, Dwa!» Bella sujetaba a la niña a la altura de su mejilla y le movía la manita con la suya en una última despedida.

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Dios mío!» Levantó la mano que le quedaba libre y se obligó a girarse, a marcharse.

«Piensa en que vas a volver —recitaba para sus adentros como una letanía—. Piensa en la suerte que tienes de que te estén esperando bajo una acedera arbórea. Piensa en lo bonito que es el sitio que estás dejando, y en cómo será ver correr hacia ti a esos niños cuando subas por este camino, y en cómo será volver a abrazar a Bella y saber que no tendrás que soltarla y en cómo sonreirás cuando Lizzy M. te llame papá por primera vez, y en cómo algún día tendrás un hijo propio que será igual que ella, y Bella y tú los veréis crecer a los cuatro, y los veréis casarse y tener hijos, hijos que traerán a casa los domingos de modo que podrás enseñarles la vieja acedera arbórea y contarles cómo te fuiste a la guerra y dejaste a su abuela y a su mamá y a sus papas sentados debajo de ese árbol despidiéndote con la mano.»

...

Cuando llegó a casa de Tom Marsh, ya estaba más tranquilo. Se detuvo en los límites de su finca, mirando la bonita casa blanca, el tendedero vacío del patio trasero, el tocón donde la tetera contenía tierra, pero no flores. Una valla nueva de madera blanca rodeaba el jardín; abrió la puerta, la cerró tras cruzarla y se acercó a la casa sin apartar los ojos de ella. Un perro peludo salió al porche ladrando y empezó a olisquearle las pantorrillas. Era un cachorro algo grande, más curioso que amenazador.

—Hola, perrita... —lo saludó Edward, que se había agachado para rascarle el cuello—. ¿Dónde están tus amos?

Cuando se incorporó, la misma mujer joven de la otra vez, con un elegante vestido rojo con el cuello blanco, había abierto la puerta y se había asomado a ella a la vez que se ponía un jersey blanco.

—¡Buenos días! —lo saludó desde donde estaba.

—¿La señora Marsh? —preguntó Edward, acercándose despacio y quitándose el sombrero.

—La misma.

—Mi nombre es Edward Masen. Vivo en el camino de Rock Creek. Isabella Swan es mi mujer.

La mujer bajó dos peldaños y le tendió la mano. Era bonita, delgada y de piernas atractivas, con unos preciosos rizos negros, colorete en las mejillas y un lápiz de labios que la hacía parecer dulce y no dura como a Jessica Stanley.

—Lo he visto pasar varias veces por la carretera —comentó.

—Sí, señora. Trabajo en la biblioteca para la señorita Mallory. Bueno, ya no. Ahora... —Señaló el pueblo con el sombrero—. Voy de camino a Parris Island.

—¿Al campamento de los Marines?

—Sí, señora.

—¿Lo han llamado a filas?

—Sí, señora.

—A mi marido también. Se irá a finales de esta semana.

—Lo siento, señora. Quiero decir... Bueno, esta guerra es terrible.

—Sí que lo es. Tengo un hermano de diecisiete años que dejó el instituto y se enroló en la Marina. Mamá y papá no pudieron retenerlo en casa.

—Diecisiete años... Es muy joven.

—Sí. Estoy tan preocupada por él... —comentó y, tras un instante de silencio, preguntó—: ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señor Masen?

—No, señora. Es que hay algo que tenía que hacer antes de irme —explicó mientras se acercaba la bolsa de papel a la tripa para sacar de ella un tarro de un litro lleno de miel y dárselo—. Hace unos meses, le robé un tarro de cristal con un litro de suero de leche de la fresquera del pozo. Aquí lo tiene. El suero ya no está, claro, pero lo he llenado de miel de la nuestra; criamos abejas propias. —Acto seguido sacó la toalla—. También le robé esta toalla verde del tendedero y un conjunto de prendas de su marido, que me temo que están totalmente gastadas...

—¡Válgame Dios! —suspiró la señora Marsh con el tarro de miel en la mano.

—... si no, también se las hubiera devuelto. Estaba muy mal entonces, pero eso no es ninguna excusa. Sólo quería disculparme, señora Marsh. Hace mucho tiempo que quería hacerlo porque me sabía muy mal haber robado a buenas personas. Bella dice que son ustedes buena gente —aseguró. Luego retrocedió y señaló el tarro—. Así que le he traído esta miel. No es mucho, pero bueno..., es... —Se puso el sombrero y enrolló hacia abajo la parte superior de la bolsa sin dejar de retroceder hacia la valla—. Le pido disculpas, señora, y espero que su marido regrese sano y salvo de la guerra.

—¡Espere un momento, señor Masen!

Edward se detuvo cerca de la puerta y la señora Marsh se aproximó rápidamente a él.

—Déme un minuto para asimilarlo... Nunca me había pasado... Bueno, esto es increíble. —Soltó una risita, como si estuviera sorprendida—. Siempre me pregunté dónde había ido a parar esa ropa.

Edward se puso coloradísimo, mientras que ella parecía agradablemente divertida.

—No tengo ninguna excusa, señora, pero lo lamento mucho. Me quedo más tranquilo ahora que se lo he confesado.

—Gracias por la miel. Nos vendrá muy bien ahora que el azúcar está tan caro.

—De nada.

—Pagará con creces esas prendas viejas de Tom.

—Eso espero, señora —dijo mientras abría la puerta de la valla y el cachorro intentaba colarse por ella. La señora Marsh lo sujetó por el collar y Edward cerró la puerta entre ambos.

—Me ha impresionado su honradez, señor Masen —comentó la mujer al incorporarse.

Edward rio entre dientes, tímidamente, y bajó los ojos hacia la puerta de la valla para toquetear, distraído, una de las estacas blancas.

—El suero de leche y los vaqueros me fueron muy bien en su momento.

Se observaron mutuamente, dos desconocidos atrapados en las circunstancias que rodeaban una guerra y que los llevaban a plantearse la posibilidad de la muerte, asombrados de que esa posibilidad pudiera establecer rápidamente un vínculo entre ambos. La señora Marsh le tendió de nuevo la mano y Edward le dio un largo apretón.

—Espero volver a verlo pasar por la carretera... pronto.

—Gracias, señora Marsh. Si lo hago, le gritaré para saludarla.

—Hágalo.

—Bueno..., adiós —dijo tras soltarle la mano.

—Que Dios lo bendiga.

Se tocó el ala del sombrero y empezó a andar por la carretera. Tras dar unos pasos, se giró. La señora Marsh estaba metiendo el dedo en la miel. Cuando se lo llevó a la boca, alzó los ojos y vio que él la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Está deliciosa. —Sonrió contenta.

—Estaba pensando... Me ha preguntado si podía hacer algo por mí, y puede que lo haya.

—Cualquier cosa por un soldado.

—Mi mujer, Bella, acaba de tener un bebé, hace dos meses, el tercero, y no sale mucho. Si usted quisiera... Bueno, quiero decir que si necesitara una amiga, o algún sitio donde ir a pasar un rato, sé que tiene hijos y a lo mejor les gustaría llegarse a nuestra casa alguna que otra vez a saludar. Los niños podrían jugar juntos y ustedes dos podrían tomar el té. Como su marido también estará fuera...

—Isabella... —dijo la señora Marsh con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía memoria—. Bella. ¿Su mujer es Bella Vulturi?

—Sí. Pero lo que dicen de ella no es cierto. Es una buena persona, y mucho más inteligente que algunos de los que propagaron rumores sobre ella.

La señora Marsh volvió a tapar el tarro de la miel y lo sujetó como una novia hace con el ramo.

—En ese caso, tendré que darle las gracias por una miel tan excelente, ¿no? —respondió.

Sonrió, encantado, y pensó que la belleza de la señora Marsh abarcaba mucho más que su piel, su pelo y su colorete en las mejillas.

—Disfrute de esa miel —soltó a modo de despedida.

—Regrese a casa —dijo la señora Marsh a la vez que le decía adiós con la mano.

Cuando se volvió, ambos esperaron fervientemente volver a verse y sintieron una vaga sensación de privación, como si hubieran podido ser amigos de haberse conocido cuando había más tiempo para explorar la posibilidad.

...

En esos días, la estación de tren era el edificio más concurrido del pueblo. Dos jóvenes reclutas (uno blanco y otro negro) ya estaban aguardando con el billete en la mano, rodeados de sus familias, en distintos lados de la estación. Un grupo de chicas escolta, vestidas de uniforme, se dividió en dos: las chicas negras para regalar una cajita al recluta negro y las blancas para hacer lo mismo con el otro. Un contingente local de las Hijas de la Revolución Americana esperaba la llegada del tren con zumo y galletas para cualquier hombre que partiera para la guerra y que pudiera necesitar un refrigerio. Un joven delgado con un traje holgado y un sombrero de fieltro había interrumpido la despedida del recluta blanco para conseguir una entrevista de última hora para el periódico local. Un pastor negro con rizos blancos llegó a toda velocidad para sumarse a la despedida de la familia negra.

Y también estaba ahí la señorita Mallory, con su habitual abrigo morado, unos zapatos de cordones y un espantoso sombrero de paja negro en forma de olla con un velito. En la mano izquierda tenía un bolso negro y, en la derecha, un libro.

—De modo que Isabella no ha venido —empezó a decir antes de que Edward la hubiera alcanzado siquiera.

—No. Me he despedido de ella y de los niños en el camino que conduce hasta nuestra casa, donde quiero recordarlos.

—Deje de hablar de una forma tan fatalista, ¿me oye? —lo reprendió, señalándolo con el dedo índice—. ¡No voy a tolerarlo, señor Masen!

—Como usted diga —contestó Edward dócilmente, enternecido al instante por su actitud severa.

—He decidido darle su empleo a un estudiante de secundaria, Franklin Gilmore, con la condición explícita de que es un acuerdo temporal hasta que usted vuelva. ¿Entendido? —Dio la impresión de que iba a acabar con cualquier soldado japonés que osara disparar una bala a Edward Masen.

—Sí.

—Muy bien. Tenga esto y póngalo entre sus cosas. Es un libro de poesía de grandes autores y quiero que me asegure que se lo leerá una y otra vez.

—Poesía... Bueno...

—Según se dice, un hombre puede vivir tres días sin agua, pero ninguno sin poesía.

Edward miró emocionado el libro que le ofrecía.

—Gracias.

—No tiene que darme las gracias. Sólo prométame que se lo leerá.

—Se lo prometo.

—Ya veo que tiene reservas. No hay duda de que no se ha considerado nunca un hombre poético, pero le he oído hablar sobre las abejas, sobre los niños y sobre las plantas; ellos han sido su poesía. Este libro los sustituirá... hasta que regrese.

Edward sujetó el libro con ambas manos como si jurara sobre él.

—Hasta que regrese.

—Eso es. Muy bien —dijo entonces, e hizo una pausa como si terminara un tema antes de abordar otro—. ¿Tiene dinero para el billete?

Era la clase de pregunta que hubiese podido hacerle una madre, y a Edward le llegó directamente al alma.

—La junta de reclutamiento me envió uno.

—Ah, claro. ¿Y para comer bien durante el viaje?

—Sí, gracias. Además, Bella me ha puesto unos cuantos bocadillos y un trozo de pastel de membrillo —contestó, levantando la bolsa de papel.

—Pues claro. Qué pregunta más tonta.

Los dos se callaron un momento, intentando pensar algo con lo que llenar el terrible vacío que parecía cargado de emociones ocultas.

—Le he dicho que vaya a verla a usted si necesita ayuda para algo. No tiene a nadie más, así que espero que no le importe.

—No hace falta que se ponga sensiblero, señor Masen. Me ofendería que no lo hiciera. Le escribiré y lo mantendré informado de todo lo que ocurra en la biblioteca y en el pueblo.

—Se lo agradezco. Y yo le contestaré y se lo explicaré todo sobre los japoneses y los alemanes con los que acabe.

El tren llegó en medio de una nube de humo y de un ruido tremendo. Se sintieron aliviados y entristecidos a la vez de que finalmente estuviera allí. Edward le tocó un brazo y se dirigió hacia el vagón plateado junto con las familias del recluta blanco y del recluta negro, las chicas escoltas, las señoras de las Hijas de la Revolución Americana y el periodista local, que asintieron educadamente a la señorita Mallory, a la que saludaron por su nombre.

El sol seguía brillando en un cielo azul salpicado de nubes de un tono más oscuro que el humo que expulsaba la locomotora. Una bandada de palomas bajó para posarse, aleteando frenéticamente, en el furgón. La familia del recluta negro lo besó para despedirse de él. La familia blanca hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

El jefe de estación gritó «¡Al tren!», pero Edward Masen y Lauren Mallory permanecieron vacilantes uno delante del otro: una corpulenta mujer mayor con un feo sombrero negro y un hombre joven, alto y delgado, con uno raído de fieltro. Se miraron los pies, las manos, el bolso de ella, la bolsa de papel marrón de él. Y, finalmente, el uno a la otra.

—Lo echaré de menos —dijo la señorita Mallory, y por una vez había abandonado la severidad y hablaba sin tener la boca fruncida.

—No había tenido nunca nadie a quien echar de menos, y ahora tengo a muchas personas. Bella, los tres niños y usted. Soy un hombre afortunado.

—Si fuera una mujer sentimental, diría aquello de si tuviera un hijo y todo lo demás.

—¡Al tren!

—Imagino que estos días los jefes de estación se quedan roncos gritando esas palabras —comentó la señorita Mallory y, de repente, se abrazaron de modo que Edward le presionaba la espalda con el libro mientras el bolso de la señorita Mallory le golpeaba la cadera.

Sumergido en la fragancia penetrante de la señorita Mallory, Edward cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en lo agradecido que estaba de que aquella mujer hubiera pasado a formar parte de su vida.

—Si deja que lo maten, no se lo perdonaré nunca, señor Masen.

—Lo sé. Ni yo tampoco me lo perdonaría. Cuídese mucho. Nos veremos cuando vuelva.

Se separaron y se miraron a la cara: la de ella de pocos amigos para no desmoronarse, la de él con una sonrisa afectuosa. Entonces le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta para subir al vagón que lo aguardaba.


	17. Capitulo 16

CAPITULO 16

26 de febrero de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Estoy en Parris Island y el viaje hasta aquí no ha estado mal. He tenido que hacer transbordo en Atlanta y he llegado a Yemassee a última hora de la tarde. Ahí me he subido al autobús de reclutas del Cuerpo de Marines, que ha llevado a treinta militares a la base que está en las afueras de Buford, un pueblo feo en el que me alegro de no vivir. He cruzado un puente y atravesado un gran pantano para llegar a él. Hierba seca y un montón de pájaros que te encantaría ver. Nos ha recibido nuestro sargento instructor, un tipo que se llama Twitchum y que enseguida ha empezado a darnos caña. Grita como un desgraciado y nos dice que tenemos que empezar y terminar todo lo que decimos con un «señor», como por ejemplo: «Señor, le pido permiso para hablar, señor.» Ha conseguido que un par de reclutas perdieran los nervios y lo pasaran mal, y hay unos cuantos chicos de Iowa y Dakota que han vivido siempre en una granja sin ver otra cosa que no sean los cuartos traseros de un caballo y no salen de su asombro. No sé por qué se han unido a los Marines, pero algunos creen que el Ejército de Tierra es peor y prefieren hacerse a la mar porque piensan que eso los mantendrá lejos del frente. Esos chicos parecían estar a punto de salir pitando, pero en la cárcel he visto gente de todo tipo, así que el campamento de entrenamiento no es nada nuevo para mí. A Twitchum le gusta putear a esos chicos. Los ha tenido hasta las tantas aprendiendo a hacerse la cama antes de dejarlos irse a dormir, porque su madre siempre se la hacía en casa y nunca aprendieron. Yo me pasé cinco años haciéndome la mía y el castigo era mucho peor que aquí si no estaba bien hecha. Twitchum ha mirado a todo el mundo con lupa y ha visto mi cama bien hecha y se ha detenido con la nariz tan pegada a la mía que podía olerle los mocos, y va y me dice (para ponerme a prueba, ¿sabes?) «¿Cómo te llamas, chico?» Y yo le digo: «Señor, Masen Edward Anthony, señor.» Y él me dice: «¿Del norte o del sur del país?» Pero ya he conocido antes a gente como él y he visto cómo mira a esos chicos yanquis de granja y cómo disfruta haciéndolos sufrir y cómo se mete con los chicos negros y también los hace sufrir, así que le digo: «Señor, del oeste, señor.» Se lo piensa un segundo y suelta: «Pasaré revista cada mañana a las cinco cero cero, Masen. ¡Si no enseña a esos chicos a hacer trabajo de mujeres se lo haré pagar!» Así que supongo que ya tengo una obligación. ¿Qué te parece? La señorita Mallory me dio un libro de poesía como regalo de despedida, y yo le di un beso. No pareció molesta. Nos han dado el uniforme de faena, la manta y los artículos de tocador, y nos han hecho desfilar hasta nuestros barracones; la mitad de los reclutas están lloriqueando, supongo. Yo sé que hay sitios peores que éste porque he estado en ellos. Pero te echo de menos, Ojos Verdes, y también a los niños y nuestra cama. Me he comido los bocadillos y el pastel en el tren, y sabían muy bien, y puede que no te lo haya dicho nunca pero lo que mejor te sale es el pastel de membrillo. Están diciendo que van a apagar las luces, así que tengo que terminar. Siento si no se entiende mucho puesto que nunca he escrito demasiado bien porque no me gustaba nada el colegio y no fui mucho y aún me obligaron menos a ir._

 _Tu marido que te ama, Edward._

...

26 de febrero de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _No he escrito nunca una carta y no sé cómo hacerlo, pero ya es hora de que aprenda, ¿no crees? Cenamos sin ti, pero los niños estuvieron res reboltosos (perdona, no tengo goma de borrar) y me costó mirar tu silla porque me preguntaba dónde estarías y si ya habrías llegado y si te habrían dado de comer y si tenías una cama cómoda y todas esas cosas. Qué pena no ver a la señorita Mallory ir a la estación como dijo que haría. No sé escribir bien pero los sentimientos son otra cosa y tengo muchos porque ya te extraño, Edward, y sólo has estado fuera hoy._

 _Esto me ha llevado una hora y no parece mucho para tanto rato, pero manana escribiré más._

 _Besos, Isabella._

...

28 de febrero de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Ha llegado tu carta y Parris Island parece horrible. He llorado porque me he sentido muy mal por ti, que te haces el valiente por mí cuando dices que no está tan mal. No he llorado por mí esta vez, sino que me he sentido mal porque tú estás ahí. Espero que estés bien. Ese Twitchum parece un demonio, y leí mucho sobre él cuando era pequeña..._

...

28 de febrero de 1942

 _... Te envío mi solicitud de bonos de guerra y el seguro. Guárdalos en un sitio seguro..._

...

1 de marzo de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Estaba segura que ya tendría otra carta tuya. ¿Estás bien? Todos los días, cuando llega el correo, corro para ver si hay una carta en el buzón, pero sólo hubo la primera. ¿Seguro que estás bien?_

...

2 de marzo de 1942

 _Querida Isabella:_

 _Echo de menos tus ojos verdes y habría escrito antes pero no nos dan tiempo. Nos levantamos a las cuatro tres cero (las cuatro y media de los civiles), Twitchum nos despierta dando una patada al cubo de la mierda (que es el cubo de la basura) y nos levantamos enseguida. Tenemos cada uno exactamente tres minutos en las letrinas para ducharnos, afeitarnos y ya sabes qué más si tenemos que hacerlo y él se pasa ahí todo el rato gritando como un loco y el resto del día es un vamos, vamos, vamos hasta las nueve cero cero, y entonces tenemos una hora de tiempo libre pero que no es libre porque Twitchum viene y nos hace hacer instrucción o limpiar las botas. Así que no he tenido tiempo para escribir hasta ahora._

 _Me han, como dicen ellos, «procesado», de modo que me han dejado como una bola de billar, pero eso te ahorra tiempo por la mañana. Mejor no te envío una foto así de feo. Aunque no nos han ofrecido aún hacernos ninguna fotografía, así que quizá más adelante. También me revisaron los dientes y me pusieron siete inyecciones en sitios distintos, cuatro ya sabes dónde. ¡Ay! Esas agujas podrían estar un poco más afiladas. En la cama, por la noche, pienso en ti y en los niños y en tus platos, pero aquí el rancho no es tan malo como esperaba, mejor que en la cárcel, te lo aseguro. No..._

 _Se me acabó el tiempo, te envío ésta a la carrera._

 _Besos, Edward._

...

4 de marzo de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Tu carta llegó en el correo de ayer cuando ya te había enviado la mía el día antes y te contaba por qué no te había escrito. No te preocupes por mí, me va bien. Twitchum me deja en paz, pero lo veo observarme de cerca por si cometo un error. No te preocupes, no lo voy a cometer, y voy a ser como su monito adiestrado. Os extraño a ti y a los niños, y supongo que Lizzy M. estará creciendo. He leído tus cartas hasta que los bordes se han estropeado, pero no te preocupes por mí. Sólo me siento un poco solo, nada más. Como bien, y cuando tienes la tripa llena puedes aguantarlo casi todo. No te preocupes por mí porque estoy bien. Todo se está acelerando. Hoy nos han dado los fusiles del calibre 30 y las bayonetas, y tenemos que memorizar los números del modelo: 1903 y 1905. Cada día hago ejercicio físico, me entreno con la bayoneta y voy a clase de historia militar. Quién hubiera dicho que, a esta edad, volvería al colegio, pero he vuelto y la semana que viene empezaremos clases de primeros auxilios y de código militar y, por supuesto, siempre hay horas y más horas de instrucción cada día. Dicen que todas estas marchas van bien para aprender disciplina y que eso es importante en la organización militar. Aquí hay gente de todo tipo, Bella. También la había en Huntsville, pero aquí es distinto porque estás más cerca de ella todo el rato. Los hay que huelen tan mal que tenemos que ir todos a clases de higiene, y muchos no saben leer y van a clases de lectura. Los negros tienen sus propios barracones y nosotros los nuestros, pero se ve que todo el mundo tiene un amigo. El mío es un pelirrojo desgarbado de Kentucky que se llama Otis Luttrell. Nos llevamos bien porque a ninguno de los dos nos gusta mucho hablar._

...

15 de marzo de 1942

 _Querido Sr. Masen:_

 _A estas alturas se debe de estar aclimatando a la vida de los Marines. Mientras tanto, aquí, en casa, nosotros nos estamos acostumbrando despacio a la idea de que nuestro país está en guerra. Ahora que Estados Unidos participa activamente en ella, cada vez nos llega más propaganda al pueblo. Todas las semanas hay un nuevo cartel que nos anima a hacer lo que nos toca. En el último, una fotografía del Tío Sam pide silencio y dice: «Una indiscreción puede hundir un barco.» Parece increíble que pueda haber espías trabajando entre nosotros en un lugar tan pequeño como Whitney._

 _Últimamente todas las organizaciones, desde los Boy Scouts hasta la Jane Austen Society patrocinan una campaña de recogida de chatarra. Para mi disgusto, hasta se han llevado el cañón de la Guerra de Secesión de la plaza del pueblo para fundirlo. Elevé una protesta formal al Ayuntamiento; después de todo, también hay que respetar la posteridad, pero su actitud era de un justificado patriotismo, de modo que no me hicieron caso._

 _Embry y Quil MacReady se han ofrecido voluntarios para organizar una patrulla civil y ser vigilantes antiaéreos. Todas las noches recorren el pueblo para asegurarse de que no haya nadie por la calle a partir de las diez y de que todo el mundo apague las luces para dificultar posibles ataques enemigos. Francamente, después de todos los años que se pasaron tallando en ese banco de la plaza, ¡creía que estaban pegados a él!_

 _He convertido en un ritual ir a visitar a Isabella los sábados, inmediatamente después de cerrar, ya que ahora los días son más largos. También va bien que tengamos una hora más de sol porque ha entrado en vigor el «horario de guerra» para ahorrar electricidad. Su mujer y yo pasamos siempre un rato agradable y jugamos una o dos partidas de damas chinas. Llevo libros a los niños para entretenerlos mientras estoy allí. Están sanos y fuertes, y Elizabeth es una niña feliz que va creciendo día a día._

 _He preparado un huerto de la victoria, pero me temo que, a diferencia de Isabella, yo no tengo buena mano para las plantas. Pero voy a poner todo mi empeño en ello a ver si consigo uno o dos tomates. Isabella se ha ofrecido a enseñarme a cultivar verduras. No he querido desilusionarla, pero tengo la impresión de que me he pasado demasiado tiempo detrás de una mesa para que se me den bien las tareas del campo. Aun así, lo intentaré._

 _La carnicería es nuestro punto de recogida de grasa. El cartel de propaganda afirma que un kilo de grasa contiene la glicerina suficiente para fabricar un kilo de pólvora, así que le llevamos toda la grasa de tocino que nos sobra para esa causa._

 _También han colgado otro cartel en la plaza del pueblo, justo al lado del banco de los MacReady. En él figuran los nombres de todos los jóvenes del lugar que se han alistado. Su nombre aparece en la columna de la derecha, entre «Okon, Robert Merle, Marina de Estados Unidos» y «Sprague, Neal J., Ejército de Tierra de Estados Unidos». Gracias a Dios, ninguno tiene aún una estrella detrás._

 _Franklin Gilmore no trabaja mal, aunque de vez en cuando se zafa de sacar el polvo de los estantes de arriba, que cree que no miro nunca._

 _Espero que esté bien y que vaya soportando los rigores de la vida militar con un mínimo de incomodidades. Estaré encantada de recibir noticias suyas, pero sólo si dispone de tiempo para enviármelas, ya que, según tengo entendido, la instrucción básica deja muy pocos ratos libres._

 _Con mis mejores deseos, Lauren Mallory_

...

15 de marzo de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _No dirías nunca quién vino ayer a vernos. Lydia Marsh, esa joven tan bonita que vive carretera abajo. Llegó mientras plantaba mi uerto de la victoria. ¡Ya ves! He tenido uerto desde que era lo bastante mayor para usar la azada y, de repente, le ponen un nombre para que la gente del pueblo plante también uno, pero eso no viene al caso. La señora Marsh vino a comprar miel porque dijo que se había enterado de que vendíamos y trajo a sus dos hijos, una niña de cuatro que se llama Sally y un niño de dos que se llama Lonn. Los niños congeniaron bien y se pusieron a jugar en el jardín, así que ofrecí un té a la señora Marsh y se quedó un rato. Qué mujer tan simpática..._

...

20 de marzo de 1942

 _Querida señorita Mallory:_

 _Gracias por su carta que estaba llena de noticias, y es que no sabía todo lo que pasa en casa. Bella seguramente no va al pueblo porque no me lo cuenta. He leído algunos poemas y son interesantes. El que más me gusta es «Cuando un hombre vuelve a casa», de Daniel Whitehead Hicky. Me imagino que será así cuando vuelva a casa con Bella y los niños, y cerremos la puerta y dejemos el mundo fuera..._

...

25 de marzo de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Puede que hoy haya sido el peor día desde que me fui de casa. Toda la compañía está bastante mal, toda la base en realidad. Puede que hayas oído en la radio que el teniente Calvin Murphree tenía a un pelotón en un vivac y los hizo pasar reptando por debajo de una alambrada durante un bombardeo simulado, y se volvió loco y empezó a disparar a matar y mató a un soldado llamado Kenser o Kunzor o algo así e hirió a dos más antes de que alguien lo parara. Uno espera que le disparen cuando llega al frente pero no que tus propios oficiales lo hagan, no en el campamento de entrenamiento. Oh, Dios mío, Bella, te echo mucho de menos esta noche, Ojos Verdes. He sacado el libro de la señorita Mallory y he leído mi poema favorito para sentirme mejor. Va de un hombre que vuelve a casa al anochecer y una mujer lo espera con una vela encendida. Cuatro semanas y un día y el entrenamiento básico habrá terminado, y tendré permiso y podré venir a casa..._

...

25 de marzo de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Todo va bien salvo que te echo mucho de menos. La señorita Mallory viene los sábados después de trabajar, cuando la biblioteca cierra temprano. Me trajo un libro de ortografía y me sirve para escribir bien y que mis cartas sean mejores. Jugamos a las damas chinas y adivina qué más ha hecho. Ha hecho que el camión de la leche suba a recoger la nuestra y el precio es de once centavos el litro y treinta centavos el kilo de mantequilla, y los huevos también los pagan a treinta centavos la docena y el conductor se los lleva todos..._

...

27 de marzo de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _No debería haber escrito esa última carta cuando estaba tan mal de ánimo. No quiero que te preocupes por mí. Ya tienes bastantes preocupaciones con los niños y, además, ahora estoy mejor y las cosas van bien._

 _Me fue bien en el examen de primeros auxilios, pero esta semana me toca trabajar en la cocina y no me gusta mucho. Hay prácticas de tiro cada día, y es curioso porque algunos de esos chicos del campo, que no saben leer ni escribir, son capaces de montar y desmontar un fusil a oscuras. Red (que es como llamo a mi amigo Otis) y yo también lo hacemos bien..._

...

29 de marzo de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Me pregunto qué haces esta noche. He estado escuchando la radio y han puesto The White Cliffs of Dover, y al oír esa canción sobre los acantilados blancos de Dover me he preguntado si te enviarán a Inglaterra..._

...

11 de abril de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Está bien que podamos enviar estas cartas gratis. No me imaginé nunca que escribiría tantas cartas como he escrito desde que estoy aquí. Tuve un permiso de un día y Red y yo fuimos con un grupo en el autobús militar a Buford, para ver una película. Era Sospecha, con Cary Grant y Joan Fontaine, y después casi todo el mundo se emborrachó y trató de ligar con alguna chica, menos yo. Dentro de diecinueve días podré venir a casa..._

...

14 de abril de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Qué lentos pasan los días. No dejo de pensar cuándo llegarás aquí y cómo será. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás quedarte? ¿Volverás a tomar el tren? Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero no te la diré hasta que llegues. Los niños tienen un calendario y han dibujado una estrella amarilla en el día que tienes el permiso y tachan cada día con una cruz enorme justo antes de acostarse._

...

19 de abril de 1942

 _¡Sólo seis días más, Ojos Verdes!..._

...

19 de abril de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _¿Cuántos pasteles de membrillo quieres...?_

...

21 de abril de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _No sé cómo decirte esto porque sé que te partirá el corazón. Preferiría hacer cualquier cosa antes que decirte esto, cariño, pero acabamos de recibir órdenes y creo que no nos van a dar las semanas de permiso prometidas, sino que nos han destinado a la Base de Marines de New River, que está en Carolina del Norte, y vamos a ir allí directamente desde aquí el próximo jueves. No nos dicen por qué no tenemos permiso, pero hay muchas quejas y algunos se marcharon sin permiso en cuanto nos lo dijeron. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, cariño, me va bien. Espero que a ti y a los niños también y que lo comprendas y sigas animada..._

...

23 de abril de 1942

 _Queridísimo Edward:_

 _Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no llorar, porque sé que tú eres el que está haciendo lo más difícil, y me aguanté hasta la hora de acostarme después de que llegara tu carta, pero entonces no pude contener más las lágrimas..._

...

3 de mayo de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Bueno, ya estoy aquí, en los nuevos barracones, y puedes enviar las cartas al soldado de primera Edward Anthony Masen, Primer Batallón de Asalto del Primer Regimiento de Marines, Base de Marines de New River, New River, Carolina del Norte. Me han ascendido, y tuve que pagar un dólar a Bilinski para que me cosiera el galón dorado porque soy muy torpe con la aguja. Bilinski es un carnicero polaco de Detroit que está en mi unidad y que siempre está dispuesto a ganarse un dólar. Así que lo llamamos Dólar Bilinski. Esta vez Red y yo tenemos catres contiguos y me alegro de que no nos separaran._

...

6 de mayo de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _La señorita Mallory y yo miramos un mapa y encontramos New River y ahora te imagino ahí donde el mapa muestra ese río que atraviesa la tierra junto al mar..._

...

14 de mayo de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, pero nos han tenido muy ocupados. Toda la unidad se pregunta qué pretenden hacer con nosotros y cuándo, pero parece que será pronto y que irá de veras cuando nos vayamos de aquí, porque nos están dando un entrenamiento intensivo de combate, incluso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. He preparado la mochila de combate tantas veces que podría hacerlo a oscuras con los dedos pegados con cola. Hay de cinco tipos y tenemos que saber qué poner en cada una. Desde la grande, para el transporte, que lo incluye todo, hasta la más ligera, que sólo contiene lo más básico. Nos hacen pasar mucho rato en el agua en unas balsas de goma. El otro día Red y yo comentamos por qué nos entrenarán tanto y, sea lo que sea, pensamos que será importante..._

...

17 de mayo de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Sé que tendría que ser valiente, pero me da miedo cuando pienso que irás al frente. Tu lugar está en el colmenar criando abejas. Recuerdo lo que me preocupaba cuando hacías eso y, ahora, comparado con lo que podrías tener que hacer, me parece una tontería que me preocupara por las abejas. Oh, mi querido Edward, cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, porque empieza a haber miel y me gustaría verte en el colmenar, bajo los árboles, llenando las bandejas de agua y quitándote el sombrero para secarte la frente con la manga..._

...

4 de junio de 1942

Querida Bella:

 _Ya es seguro que tenemos órdenes, pero no nos dicen para dónde son. Lo único que nos dicen es que tenemos que estar preparados para partir en cuanto nos avisen..._


	18. Capitulo 17

CAPITULO 17

—Biblioteca Municipal Carnegie, dígame.

—¿Es la señorita Mallory?

—Sí.

—Soy Edward.

—Oh, Dios mío, Edward... Señor Masen, ¿está bien?

—Sí, estoy bien, pero tengo un poco de prisa. Escuche, siento llamarla al trabajo pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de avisar a Bella. Y tengo que pedirle que me haga el favor más grande de mi vida. ¿Podría ir a casa o pagar a alguien para que vaya a avisarla? Acabamos de saber que nos vamos el domingo y tenemos cuarenta y ocho horas de permiso. Pero si voy en tren, cuando llegue ya tendré que volver. Dígale que quiero que tome el tren y se reúna conmigo en Augusta. Es lo único que se me ha ocurrido, que nos encontremos a mitad de camino. Dígale que saldré de aquí en el próximo tren y que la esperaré en la estación. Oh, Dios mío, ni siquiera sé si es muy grande. Pero dígale que la esperaré cerca de los lavabos de señoras, así sabrá dónde buscarme. ¿Podría hacer eso por mí, señorita Mallory?

—Recibirá el mensaje en menos de una hora, se lo prometo. ¿Quiere que le llamemos con su respuesta?

—No tengo tiempo. Mi tren sale dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos.

—Hay más de un modo de despellejar un gato, ¿verdad, señor Masen?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Si esto no la saca de esa casa, nada lo hará.

—No había pensado en ello —rio Edward—. Dígale que la amo y que la estaré esperando.

—Recibirá el mensaje de manera sucinta.

—Gracias, señorita Mallory.

—Oh, no diga tonterías, señor Masen.

—¿Señorita Mallory?

—¿Sí?

—También la quiero a usted.

Hubo una pausa.

—¡El señor Bell no inventó este aparato para que los Marines pudieran usarlo para flirtear con mujeres lo bastante mayores como para ser sus madres! —soltó entonces la señorita Mallory—. Y, por si no lo sabía, estamos en guerra. Las líneas telefónicas deben mantenerse libres el mayor tiempo posible.

—Adiós, preciosa —rio Edward de nuevo.

—¡Será majadero! —Lauren Mallory colgó coloradísima.

Bella sólo había ido una vez en tren, pero era entonces demasiado pequeña para acordarse. Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuatro meses antes que se estaría comprando un billete para cruzar sola Georgia, se habría reído en su cara y le habría llamado iluso. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a hacer el viaje con un bebé lactante y que haría transbordo en Atlanta para ir a una ciudad que no había visto nunca y llegar a una estación que no conocía, habría preguntado quién era el chiflado, si ella o ese alguien.

Antes de marcharse, Edward había dicho que las mujeres tendrían que hacer más cosas por su cuenta, y ahí estaba, sentada en un vagón de tren que no dejaba de traquetear, rodeada de uniformes y de vestidos con hombreras, de mucho ruido y demasiado poco sitio, y de una semana de colillas aplastadas en el suelo. Esos días los trenes viajaban con exceso de pasaje, de modo que la gente iba de pie o sentada en los pasillos, y tres o cuatro personas se apiñaban en asientos pensados sólo para dos. Pero como viajaba con un bebé, la gente había sido considerada con ella. Y como Lizzy M. se había estado quejando, había sido servicial. Una mujer con los labios pintados de carmín rojo vivo, con unos zapatos de tacón alto rojo vivo y con un vestido de estampado tropical rojo y blanco se ofreció a cargar a Lizzy un rato. El soldado que la acompañaba se quitó las placas de identificación y las agitó en el aire para entretener a la niña. En el grupo de cuatro asientos situado al otro lado del pasillo, ocho soldados jugaban al póquer. Todo el mundo fumaba. El aire del vagón era del color del agua de lavar, pero no tan transparente. Lizzy se cansó de las placas de identificación y empezó a llorar de nuevo, llevándose los puños a los ojos y retorciéndose en busca de Bella. Cuando la mujer con el vestido tropical imaginó que la niña tenía hambre pero que Bella le daba de mamar, le susurró algo a su joven teniente y éste encontró enseguida a un mozo que vació un compartimento, donde Bella dispuso de treinta minutos de intimidad para dar de mamar a Lizzy y cambiarle el pañal.

La estación de Atlanta estaba tan concurrida como el vagón de tercera clase. Era un tumulto de gente que corría, se daba empujones, chocaba, se besaba, lloraba. La megafonía y el ruido de los trenes asustaron a Lizzy, que berreó los cuarenta minutos que duró la espera, hasta que la misma Bella estuvo al borde de las lágrimas. Le dolían los brazos de dominar a la pequeña, que no paraba de moverse. Le dolía la cabeza del ruido. Le dolían los omoplatos de la tensión. Una serie de preguntas aterradoras le martilleaban la cabeza: ¿Qué haría si, al llegar a Augusta, Edward no estaba? ¿Y dónde dormirían? ¿Y qué harían con Lizzy?

Hizo el último tramo del viaje en un tren más viejo, tan sucio que Bella temía que Lizzy fuera a pillar algo, tan abarrotado que iban como sardinas en lata, tan ruidoso que Lizzy no podía dormir por más cansada que estuviera. En un solo asiento, una mujer dormía en el regazo de un hombre y las cabezas les chocaban al ritmo que marcaban las ruedas al pasar por las junturas irregulares de las vías. Un grupo de soldados cantaba mientras uno de los hombres rasgueaba con estridencia una guitarra. Habían cantado tantas veces lo mismo que Bella hubiese querido romper la guitarra de un puntapié. Unos hombres contaban en voz alta historias sobre su campo de entrenamiento, con tacos y onomatopeyas de ametralladora. En otra zona del vagón, la inevitable partida de póquer generaba algún que otro aplauso y de vez en cuando un alarido. En el asiento contiguo al de Bella, una mujer voluminosa con bigote dormía con la boca abierta y roncaba. Una estridente carcajada femenina sonaba demasiado a menudo. El revisor se abría paso periódicamente entre los pasajeros y gritaba el nombre de la siguiente parada. Alguien olía a ajo. El humo de cigarrillo era asfixiante. Lizzy no dejaba de berrear. Bella seguía queriendo romper la guitarra. Pero, al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no era distinta de los centenares de personas a las que la guerra había sacado temporalmente de su lugar, muchas de ellas rumbo a un último encuentro, breve y frenético, con alguien a quien amaban, como ella.

Secó la nariz a Lizzy y pensó: «Voy para allá, Edward, voy para allá.»

La terminal de tren de Augusta, que cubría el tráfico de ida y de vuelta de muchas bases militares, era peor que todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento. Cuando se apeó del tren se sintió perdida en un mar de humanidad. Con la maleta del abuelo Vulturi en una mano y la niña en la otra, subió como pudo una escalera, arrastrada como los restos de un naufragio por la marea alta, sin saber si iba en la dirección adecuada, pero sin tener otra opción.

Alguien le dio un golpe en el hombro y se le cayó la maleta. Se agachó para recogerla, Lizzy se le escurrió y alguien chocó con ellas desde detrás y estuvo a punto de tirarlas al suelo.

—¡Uy, perdón! —exclamó un soldado uniformado que la ayudó a levantarse, recogió la maleta y se la entregó.

Bella le dio las gracias, hizo saltar a Lizzy en su brazo para cargarla mejor y avanzó con la multitud hacia lo que esperaba que fuera la zona principal de la terminal. Por encima de su cabeza, una voz nasal y monótona anunció como si retumbara en una alcantarilla: «Pasajeros del tren de las cinco y diez con destino a Columbia, Charlotte, Raleigh, Richmond y Washington diríjanse al andén número tres.» Tuvo la vaga impresión de pasar junto a un quiosco, un restaurante, un puesto de cigarrillos, un limpiabotas, colas de personas sin rostro que esperaban para comprarse un billete, un par de monjas que le sonrieron, y tantos uniformes militares que se preguntó quién estaría en el frente luchando en la guerra.

Entonces vio una puerta de vaivén que indicaba «caballeros» y un momento después su gemela, que ponía: «señoras».

Se paró y leyó otra vez la palabra para asegurarse, se dio la vuelta y lo vio, avanzando rápidamente hacia ella.

—¡Bella! —la saludó sonriente con la mano—. ¡Bella!

—¡Edward! —Dejó caer la maleta y le devolvió el saludo con la mano, saltando dos veces con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward se le acercó zigzagueando, apartando a la gente. Un momento después, llegó a su lado.

—Bella, cariño. ¡Oh, Dios mío, has venido!

La levantó del suelo, la besó con la boca abierta, de modo que, entre ambos, apretujaban a Lizzy.

«Te he echado tanto de menos, te amo, Dios mío, cuánto tiempo ha pasado...»

Ajenos al temblor del suelo que provocaba el movimiento de los trenes, a la algarabía de voces que impregnaba el ambiente y a la muchedumbre que recorría el vestíbulo, Edward y Bella se dieron un beso lleno de deseo, prolongado, interminable, con las lenguas en contacto, los brazos aferrados al cuerpo del otro y la sal de las lágrimas de Bella condimentando su reencuentro.

Lizzy empezó a retorcerse y se separaron, entre carcajadas, conscientes de repente de que la habían estado estrujando.

—Lizzy M., cielo, también has venido... Deja que te vea...

Edward la levantó con los brazos estirados para mirarla, y sonrió al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y unos ojos cuyas pestañas e iris eran mucho más oscuros que la última vez que la había visto. Con tantas distracciones nuevas, Lizzy no sabía si inquietarse o reír.

—Lizzy M. —prosiguió Edward—, mira lo rolliza que estás, cielo. —Le dio un beso sonoro, la cargó en brazos y terminó—: Hola, cielo.

—Lo siento, Edward, he tenido que traer...

Los labios de Edward interrumpieron la explicación de Bella. Aquel segundo beso empezó exultante para volverse sensual primero y exigente después. Usaron la lengua y los labios mientras Lizzy se retorcía en los brazos de Edward sin que le prestaran atención. Edward sujetó a Bella por la nuca y le dijo sin palabras lo que podía esperar cuando estuvieran solos. Cuando el beso terminó, se separó de ella y se miraron a los ojos.

Bella lo encontró imponente con su uniforme y su gorra militar, tan atractivo que tuvo la impresión de estar soñando. Edward la encontró más delgada, más bonita, con los rasgos estilizados por un ligero toque de maquillaje, el primero que le había visto llevar.

—Dios mío —susurró—. No puedo creerme que estés aquí. ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que no vinieras!

—Puede que no lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por la señorita Mallory. Ella me obligó.

Edward rio y volvió a darle un breve beso. Entonces le sujetó la mano y retrocedió un paso para mirarla bien.

—¿De dónde has sacado este vestido?

De color amarillo, largo hasta las rodillas, con botones y vuelo, tenía hombreras y un ribete negro de tipo militar. Bella estaba muy elegante con él. ¡Y llevaba unos zapatos de tacón!

—Lo hice para esa vez que ibas a venir a casa —respondió tras bajar los ojos tímidamente—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te tenía preparada una sorpresa?

Edward soltó un silbido lento y le robó una expresión al Capitán Maravillas de la radio: «¡Shazam!»

Bella se ruborizó favorecedoramente, se tocó un botón de la cintura y alzó los ojos tímidamente para mirar el rostro atractivo de Edward. Era extraño; casi tenía miedo de mirarlo demasiado, como si hacerlo pudiera poner en peligro su derecho a estar con alguien tan apuesto.

—Lydia Marsh me dejó el patrón, y compré la tela y los zapatos por catálogo.

Estaba tan impresionado que no sabía qué comentar primero, que hubiera entablado amistad con alguien o que hubiera mejorado su aspecto. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia arriba, apartado de la cara como solían llevarlo las mujeres de las fábricas de municiones bajo el pañuelo de seguridad. Una onda le cubría un lado de la frente; se había depilado un poco las cejas y llevaba los labios pintados de color rosa pálido.

—Y llevas maquillaje —dijo, con una mirada de aprobación.

—Lydia opinaba que debía probarlo. Me enseñó a ponérmelo.

—Estás tan guapa que me dejas sin aliento, cariño.

—Tú también estás muy guapo— aseguró mientras le echaba un vistazo con su uniforme: la guerrera de lana y los pantalones con la raya bien planchada, unos zapatos relucientes, camisa y corbata caqui y el cinturón con bandolera; el reluciente emblema del Cuerpo de Marines (águila, globo terráqueo y ancla), centrado sobre la visera de su gorra, que le daba el aspecto de ser un desconocido importante. Había engordado, tenía el tórax y los hombros más llenos, pero eso le favorecía. Ver a su marido con esa ropa tan entallada hacía que Bella se sintiera henchida de orgullo.

—¿Dónde está mi vaquero? —preguntó con una voz suave, socarrona.

—Ya no está, señora —contestó Edward con orgullo—. Ahora es soldado.

—Tienes el aspecto de uno de esos hombres que vigilan la puerta de la Casa Blanca.

Edward se rio entre dientes, satisfecho.

—Déjame ver ese corte de pelo —pidió entonces Bella.

—Ay, no. Mejor que no lo veas.

—Quiero verlo, soldado de primera Masen —insistió, tocándole alegremente el galón dorado de la manga.

—Muy bien. Tú lo has querido.

Se quitó la gorra y Bella no pudo evitar tragar saliva de pesar cuando le vio el cuero cabelludo bajo el pelo cortado al uno. La mata gruesa de pelo que a menudo le había lavado, cortado y peinado había desaparecido.

«Los Marines tendrían que cambiar de barbero», pensó. Ella lo hacía mejor con sus tijeras de cocina. Pero buscó algo alentador que decir.

—Creo que no te había visto nunca las orejas, Edward. Las tienes muy bonitas, y me sigues gustando, incluso sin pelo.

—Qué mal mientes, señora Masen —soltó Edward entre carcajadas. Volvió a ponerse la gorra, le robó otro beso y levantó la maleta de Bella y su petate con una sola mano antes de ordenar—: Sujétate bien a mí. No quiero perderte entre esta multitud. Tener aquí a Lizzy M. es una sorpresa. ¿Cómo estás, Lizzy? ¿Estás cansada, cielo?

Le besó la frente mientras la pequeña gemía y se frotaba los ojos.

—¿Cómo se ha portado en el tren? —preguntó a su madre.

—Muy mal.

—Siento haberte avisado con tan poco tiempo. Pero con cuarenta y ocho horas de permiso, no tuve tiempo de hacer planes para los niños. Para serte sincero, no me hubiese importado que los trajeras a todos siempre y cuando pudiera verte. ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

—En casa de Lydia Marsh. Armaron un buen alboroto cuando se enteraron de que iba a verte, pero ya era bastante malo tener que traer a ésta. Y he tenido que hacerlo porque todavía le doy de mamar.

—Lo pensé después de colgar. Te lo he puesto muy difícil, ¿verdad? ¿Cuánto hace que ha comido?

—Lo ha hecho alrededor de las tres.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hambre?

—No. Sí. —Alzó la vista hacia la luz de neón que había sobre la puerta de la cafetería cuando pasaron junto a ella—. Bueno, más o menos —rectificó mientras le estrujaba el brazo—. Lo que pasa es que no quiero perder tiempo en ningún restaurante y no sé cuánto rato más podrá aguantar Lizzy.

—He reservado una habitación en el Oglethorpe —le explicó cuando la hubo sacado de la estación—. ¿Qué te parece si compramos unas hamburguesas y las llevamos allí?

Estaban en la acera, a última hora de una tarde húmeda de verano, y sus ojos intercambiaron mensajes de hambre y de impaciencia.

—Muy bien —se obligó a contestar.

—Está a unas ocho manzanas. ¿Crees que podrás llegar con esos zapatos?

—¿Es un hotel de verdad?

—Sí, Ojos Verdes. Un hotel de verdad para pasar la noche.

Intimidad.

Se quedaron mirando mientras un taxi tocaba el claxon y se cerraban de golpe algunas puertas de automóvil. El corazón de Edward saltó de alegría. El de Bella le respondió. Querían besarse pero se contuvieron y pospusieron cualquier intimidad hasta que el momento y el lugar les permitieran saborearla por completo.

—Bien mirado —murmuró Bella—, no me importaría olvidarme de las hamburguesas.

—Tendrías que comer algo y beber leche también, por Lizzy.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?

—No llevará mucho rato —sonrió Edward, y la guio por la acera.

Veinticinco minutos después entraban en su habitación, detrás de «una» botones en lugar de «un» botones. La joven era simpática, hospitalaria y llevaba un casquete rojo. Mientras Edward dejaba la bolsa de papel con las hamburguesas sobre el tocador, Bella se quedaba en la puerta para echar un vistazo a su alrededor. La botones dejó las maletas en la cama, abrió una ventana y señaló el cuarto de baño contiguo con sus baldosas hexagonales de mármol blancas y negras, una bañera y un inodoro. El cuarto en sí era pequeño, decorado en tonos verdes fuertes con pinceladas de granate y melocotón. El suelo estaba alfombrado, las ventanas adornadas con unas cortinas con estampado de hojas, y había dos butacas y una mesa. El centro de atención de la habitación era la cama de madera, cubierta con un edredón de felpilla color melocotón. En la mesilla de noche, había una lámpara en forma de ola granate.

Edward reprimió el impulso de echar a la botones de la habitación y cerrar la puerta, y dejó educadamente que hiciera su trabajo y se lo mostrara todo.

Le dio propina y, en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, se volvió hacia Bella para darle un beso. Cuando apenas habían unido sus labios, Lizzy se quejó, lo que los obligó a pensar antes en ella.

—¿Se dormirá?

—Eso espero. Está agotada.

Sus miradas se encontraron. «¿Cuánto tardará? ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? Te necesito ahora.»

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella, Edward? Porque, ¿dónde dormirá?

—¿Qué me dices de las butacas? —sugirió Edward tras examinar la habitación. Dio cuatro zancadas y las puso de modo que quedaban unidas por el asiento. Formaban una cuna perfecta, blanda y segura gracias al relleno y a los brazos—. Tendría que servir, ¿no?

—Irá perfectamente —sonrió Bella, aliviada.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y recogió la maleta.

—Tú dale de comer y yo le buscaré la ropa limpia.

Mientras Edward hurgaba en la maleta, Bella tendió al bebé en la cama y empezó a cambiarle la ropa para acostarla. Lizzy se frotó los ojos y gimió.

—Está rendida, la pobre —comentó Edward, que se sentó junto a Lizzy y apoyó un codo en la cama para mirar y disfrutar con lo que veía. A los pocos minutos, la pequeña llevaba un pañal limpio y un pelele ligero.

—Vigílala un minuto, por favor —le pidió Bella.

Sin dejar de decir cositas a Lizzy, a la que tenía en brazos, Edward miró cómo Bella se quitaba el vestido amarillo, lo colgaba en el armario y se volvía, descalza y con la enagua y el sujetador.

Se quedaron mirándose un instante, y no se oía otra cosa que los gemidos suaves de Lizzy y el martilleo estrepitoso de sus corazones. Edward bajó los ojos, que se posaron en la franja de piel desnuda entre las dos prendas blancas mientras Bella le recorría con los suyos el uniforme oscuro que tanto lo favorecía. Cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, la respiración de Edward se había acelerado y las mejillas de Bella habían adquirido un nuevo brillo.

—¡Dios mío, qué buen aspecto tienes! —suspiró Edward con una voz tensa, aflautada.

—¡Tú también! —susurró Bella.

Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se desabrochó el sujetador para quitárselo sin dejar de retener la atención de Edward con la mirada. Tenía los pechos llenos, los pezones grandes y marcados, de los que irradiaban unas tenues líneas azules. Se quedó inmóvil, enmarcada por la puerta del cuarto de baño, conociendo por primera vez el exquisito placer de dejar que otra persona le observara el cuerpo a través de los ojos del amor. Qué diferente se sentía entonces de cuando acababa de conocer a Edward. Descubrió que el amor había acabado con su deseo de esconderse.

Vio que Edward tragaba saliva con fuerza. Las aletas de la nariz se le dilataban y empezaba a respirar más rápido. Aunque Lizzy seguía inquieta, Bella cruzó despacio la habitación y, con una rodilla apoyada en la cama, se inclinó hacia Edward para darle un largo beso. Edward acercó la mano para rozarle el pecho oscilante con un nudillo y, tras separarse de ella, le pidió que se diera prisa en un susurro.

Cuando Bella se sentó en una de las butacas con Lizzy en el brazo, él se tumbó boca abajo y cruzó las muñecas bajo el mentón para observar cómo su mujer bajaba los ojos, se tomaba un pezón entre dos dedos y lo guiaba hacia la boquita abierta de la niña. Con los ojos oscuros como el ónice y el cuerpo excitado, se imbuyó de esa imagen, maternal y sexual a la vez. Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más se levantó y merodeó por la habitación intentando no mirarla. Dejó la gorra en el tocador, se quitó la guerrera de lana y la colgó en el armario, abrió la bolsa con la comida, echó un vistazo dentro y sacó una hamburguesa envuelta en papel encerado.

—¿Quieres una mientras le das de mamar?

Aceptó la hamburguesa y empezó a comérsela mientras él encontraba la botella de leche, la destapaba, buscaba un vaso en el cuarto de baño, lo llenaba y lo dejaba en la mesa, junto a ella. Cuando se le acercó, Bella volvió la cabeza y siguió todos sus movimientos. Fijó los ojos en la cara de su marido y dejó que éste viera que su impaciencia había aumentado con la misma insistencia persistente que la de él.

Pero la niña era lo primero. A regañadientes, Edward se volvió.

Bella lo observó atentamente, y su forma de moverse, característica de él y de ningún otro hombre, la excitó. Edward se quitó la corbata, la dejó bien doblada junto a la gorra, se desabrochó los puños y se remangó la camisa hasta el codo. Al verlo ir arriba y abajo por la habitación haciendo tareas rutinarias, le asombró que unos movimientos tan sencillos pudieran agitarla de esa forma, que pudieran hacerle sentir el deseo carnal como nunca antes. Agradeció la sensación y esperó ansiosa el momento de poder darle rienda suelta.

Tras poner una almohada sobre la otra, Edward se sentó apoyado en ambas con una pierna extendida y un pie en el suelo. La postura acentuaba la masculinidad que el uniforme ya realzaba: el brillo de sus zapatos marrones, la raya marcada de los pantalones, el cuello bien planchado de la camisa. Lo recordó con sus botas camperas raspadas, los vaqueros descoloridos que le colgaban de unas caderas delgadas y una camisa arrugada con manchas de sudor en los sobacos. Se le ocurrió que el cambio de ropa no sólo le hacía parecer masculino y limpio, sino importante e inteligente, y que ese matiz de su aspecto la afectaba más que ningún otro. Lo notó como si le hubieran dado un golpe entre los pechos que había provocado que el corazón le diera un vuelco y la sangre se le acelerara. Edward se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la camisa y sacó de ella un paquete de Lucky Strike que golpeó metódicamente contra el pulgar. Luego, sacó una cajetilla de cerillas, encendió un cigarrillo y fumó despreocupadamente mientras observaba a Bella a través del humo. La fascinó ver sus manos bien cuidadas con el cigarrillo entre los dedos mientras cerraba y abría la cajetilla de cerillas entre una calada y otra, sin dejar de mirarla con los párpados entrecerrados.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

—Desde hace un tiempo.

—No me lo contaste en tus cartas.

—No creí que te gustara. Todo el mundo lo hace. Hasta nos dan cigarrillos gratis con nuestras raciones de combate. Además, calma los nervios.

—Hace que me resultes extraño.

—Si no te gusta, lo...

—No. No, no he querido decir eso. Es que... Hace tanto tiempo que no te veo y, cuando lo hago, vas con una ropa que no habías llevado nunca, un peinado que te da un aspecto diferente y tienes hábitos nuevos.

Edward inspiró hondo y soltó el humo por la nariz.

—Pero no he cambiado interiormente —aseguró.

—Sí que lo has hecho. Eres más orgulloso —replicó Bella y, cuando Edward no contestó, añadió—: Y yo también. Lydia y yo hablamos de ello. Al principio le dije que no soportaba que tuvieras que irte, pero ella dijo que tendría que estar orgullosa de que llevaras un uniforme. Y ahora que te he visto con él, lo estoy.

—¿Sabes qué, Bella? —Dejó la ceniza del cigarrillo en el cenicero sin decir nada hasta que, por fin, alzó los ojos hacia su mujer—. Es la ropa más bonita que he tenido en mi vida.

Su comentario hizo que Bella entendiera mejor que nunca las privaciones que había soportado antes su marido, y que en los Marines había dejado de ser el raro para pasar a ser como todos los demás.

—Cuando te he visto en la estación... Bueno, fue algo curioso. Mientras venía en el tren, todo el rato te imaginaba como cuando estabas en casa, y a mí también. Pero entonces te he visto y... Bueno, me ha pasado algo... aquí —dijo, poniéndose la mano en el corazón—. Un golpeteo alocado, ¿sabes? Quería que fueras el mismo, pero me he alegrado de que no lo fueras. Esta ropa... —Lo recorrió con la mirada—. Es increíble lo bien que te sienta esta ropa.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida y le sostuvo la mirada, pero de alguna forma Bella supo que quería recorrerla con los ojos.

—A mí me ha pasado lo mismo cuando te he visto. Sentada ahí, en esa butaca, haces que todo vuelva a ocurrir.

Se observaron mientras Lizzy succionaba. Edward bajó los ojos hacia el pecho desnudo de Bella y dio una calada larga al cigarrillo.

—¿No vas a comerte la hamburguesa? —preguntó Bella.

—Ahora mismo no tengo demasiado apetito. ¿Cómo está la tuya?

—Deliciosa —contestó, pero la había dejado a medio comer y los dos sabían por qué. Bebió un poco de leche. Una gota de condensación cayó del vaso frío a la mejilla de Lizzy, que se sobresaltó y soltó de golpe el pezón de Bella mientras mostraba con la cara y los puños su contrariedad por haber sido interrumpida de ese modo.

—Shhh... —dijo Bella para calmarla, y la cambió al pecho derecho.

Los ojos de Edward se concentraron en el abandonado, con la punta húmeda e hinchada. Se levantó bruscamente de la cama, apagó el cigarrillo y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Bella echó la cabeza atrás, cerró los ojos y notó que estaba cada vez más preparada para él.

«Oh, Lizzy M., termina deprisa, cielo.»

En el cuarto de baño corría el agua. Se oyó el ruido de un vaso y, después, se hizo el silencio... Un silencio tenso hasta que Edward apareció de nuevo en la puerta, desde donde la miró secándose las manos con una toalla blanca. Lanzó la toalla a un lado, se quitó la camisa y se quedó con una camiseta que le marcaba los músculos.

Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz grave, a punto de perder el control.

—¿Sabes qué, Bella? Te deseo como no había deseado nunca a una mujer en toda mi vida.

—Ven aquí, Edward —susurró.

Echó la camisa a un lado, se situó detrás de la butaca, pasó una mano por encima del hombro desnudo de Bella y le recorrió el pecho con los dedos. Agachó la cabeza y ella ladeó la suya para que pudiera accederle al cuello. Cuando Bella levantó el brazo libre para rodear la cabeza de Edward, notó la rigidez inusual de su pelo erizado. Mientras él le deslizaba la mano por el pecho desocupado, la piel le olía a un jabón desconocido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Bella con los ojos cerrados.

—Tengo que presentarme a las dieciocho cero cero de mañana.

—¿Qué hora es ésa?

—Las seis de la tarde. Tengo que tomar un tren a las dos y media. Lizzy ha terminado de comer. ¿Podemos acostarla ya?

—¿Eres siempre así? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Así, cómo? —replicó Edward con la voz suave y ronca.

—¿Como si fueras a morirte si tuvieras que esperar otro minuto?

La mano se cerró alrededor de su pecho..., lo levantó..., lo moldeó. Un pulgar le recorrió el pezón erguido.

—Sí, desde el día en que estaba junto a la bomba de agua con restos de huevo en la cara y me enamoré de ti. Levántate.

Se puso de pie y observó cómo Edward unía apresuradamente las butacas de nuevo, contando los segundos mientras las cubría con una colcha. Cuando ella se agachó para acostar a Lizzy, le acarició el hombro desnudo con la mano. Se enderezó y se miraron desde cada lado de las butacas, expectantes, sufriendo un último paréntesis autoimpuesto que les hizo latir con más fuerza el corazón. Edward le tendió la mano y, cuando Bella puso en ella la suya, empezaron a fluir sentimientos entre ambos.

Edward la sujetó con fuerza e hizo que rodeara la cuna improvisada. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, totalmente absortos.

Su unión fue exuberante e impaciente; dos cuerpos que se morían por estar juntos, dos lenguas resecas tras meses de separación. Era amor y deseo que se complementaban al máximo. El impacto y la inmediatez se sucedieron, en un intento desesperado de tocarlo todo, de saborearlo todo, incluso antes de haberse quitado la ropa.

—Oh, Bella... te he echado de menos. —La atrajo hacia él.

—Nuestra cama está tan sola sin ti, Edward. —Desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón de su marido.

Sus prendas cayeron al suelo como velas flácidas. Se echaron sobre la cama murmurando.

—Deja que te vea —dijo Edward, que se separó de ella y le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos y con los ojos, besándola donde le apetecía.

Bella, acostada, estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se convirtió en el cáliz del que él bebía. Ella también lo saboreó, y su timidez desapareció, ahuyentada por la percepción remota de una última oportunidad.

Juntos por fin, encajaron a la perfección.

Tejieron una tela asombrosa y temblaron en ella, suspendidos en la dulce y esperada unión de sus corazones y sus cuerpos. Cerraron la puerta al fantasma de la muerte y de la guerra, esos silenciosos intrusos, y se impregnaron el uno de la otra, aceptando la satisfacción como algo merecido.

—Te amo —repitieron una y otra vez en susurros roncos—. Te amo.

Era lo que iba a sostenerlos cuando salieran de aquella habitación.

El sol se estaba poniendo en un horizonte que no podían ver. La campana de una boya sonó a lo lejos. El olor de aire húmedo y salado se colaba por la ventana. Un brazo pesado se apoyaba en el hombro de Bella y, una rodilla, en su muslo.

Le bajó el labio inferior con un dedo y lo soltó. Edward sonrió con aire cansado, pero siguió con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—No sabes lo contenta que estoy de haber cruzado Georgia en esos trenes tan horribles.

—Y yo de que lo hayas hecho. —Abrió los ojos. Sus sonrisas se desvanecieron y se miraron, saciados.

—Te he echado tanto de menos, Edward.

—Y yo a ti, Ojos Verdes.

—A veces, me volvía hacia el montón de leña y esperaba verte cortando los troncos.

—Volveré a hacerlo... pronto.

Esa idea los acercó demasiado al día siguiente, así que retrocedieron al momento presente y se tocaron, se susurraron, se besaron y se sintieron felices amándose. Yacían pegados y deslizaban los dedos cuerpo arriba y cuerpo abajo, mientras ponían las rodillas y los pies en sitios que parecían hechos a propósito para contenerlos. Cuando hubieron descansado, se encendieron de nuevo, y saborearon esa segunda vez a un ritmo más tranquilo, observando la cara del otro mientras el placer inundaba de nuevo sus cuerpos.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando habían hablado de casa y de cosas necesarias, como el temperamental generador eólico, la matanza del cerdo en otoño o la mina de oro que representaban las piezas usadas de automóvil, Edward encendió otro cigarrillo y se quedó tumbado con la mejilla de Bella en su hombro.

Bella miró la sábana que rodeaba los dedos de los pies de Edward y dio el paso que había estado temiendo.

—¿Adónde te mandan, Edward?

—No lo sé —respondió, tras dar una larga calada al cigarrillo.

—¿Todavía no te lo han dicho?

—Corren rumores sobre el sur del Pacífico, pero nadie sabe dónde, ni siquiera el comandante de la base. El oficial al mando no para de usar la palabra «vanguardia», y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

—No, ¿qué?

Se acercó un cenicero, que se puso sobre el vientre, y dio unos golpecitos al cigarrillo con el dedo para que cayera la ceniza.

—Significa que lideraremos un ataque.

—¿Un ataque?

—Una invasión, Bella.

—¿Una invasión? —Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿De qué?

No quería hablar de ello y, en realidad, no sabía nada.

—Quién sabe. Los japoneses están repartidos por todo el Pacífico y controlan la mayoría de esa zona. Si nos envían allí, podríamos terminar en cualquier parte, desde Wake hasta Australia.

—Pero ¿cómo pueden enviaros a un sitio sin ni siquiera deciros adónde vais?

—La sorpresa forma parte de la estrategia militar. Si es eso lo que planean, nosotros nos limitamos a seguir órdenes, nada más.

Tardó unos minutos en asimilarlo mientras oía cómo el corazón de Edward latía regularmente.

—¿Tienes miedo, Edward? —preguntó por fin en voz baja.

—Pues claro que lo tengo —contestó, acariciándole el pelo. Y, tras reflexionar un instante, añadió—: En algunos momentos. En otros me recuerdo que formo parte de la unidad mejor entrenada militarmente de la historia de la humanidad. Si tengo que combatir, prefiero hacerlo con los Marines que con cualquier otro cuerpo. Y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre que te preocupes por mí cuando me haya ido. En los Marines funciona el todos para todos. Nadie piensa primero en sí mismo, sino que todo el mundo piensa en el grupo, así que siempre tienes esa tranquilidad. Y todos los hombres están entrenados para asumir el siguiente rango superior al suyo si su oficial al mando cae herido en combate, de modo que la compañía siempre tiene un jefe, el pelotón siempre tiene un jefe. En eso es en lo que tengo que concentrarme cuando se me empiecen a poner los pelos de punta al pensar que pueden enviarme al Pacífico, y en eso es también en lo que tú tienes que concentrarte.

Lo intentó, pero no dejaban de venirle a la cabeza imágenes de bayonetas y de armas.

Él también veía las imágenes, las del noticiario en blanco y negro del cine.

—Venga, vamos, cariño —dijo. Apagó el cigarrillo y la apretujó contra su cuerpo para acariciarle la espalda desnuda—. Hablemos de otra cosa.

Lo hicieron. Hablaron de los niños. Y de la señorita Mallory. Y de Lydia Marsh. Y de cómo Edward había ganado peso. Y de cómo Bella había aprendido a maquillarse y a arreglarse el pelo. Cuando había oscurecido, se dieron un baño juntos, y se tocaron y se provocaron, y rieron tras la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño. Hicieron el amor apoyados en ella y se comieron las hamburguesas frías, y hablaron sobre la comida en la base y Edward le enseñó toda la jerga de los Marines que había aprendido en la cocina. Bella se rio al oír que llamaban «vaquilla armada» a la leche enlatada, «ojos de pez» a la tapioca y «popeyes» a las espinacas. Hacia medianoche hicieron el amor en la alfombra granate con su estampado de hojas verdes. A veces, reían, tal vez de una forma un tanto desesperada porque se daban cuenta de que las horas pasaban. Edward le habló sobre su compañero, Otis Luttrell, el pelirrojo de Kentucky, y sobre cómo esperaban embarcarse juntos. Dijo que Otis estaba prometido con una hermosa joven llamada Cleo que trabajaba en una fábrica de granadas en Lexington, y que nunca había tenido un amigo que le cayera tan bien como Otis.

La noche pasó volando y se sentaron en el alféizar de la ventana para observar la lejana oscuridad, donde sabían que los barcos estaban anclados. Pero no se veía nada porque habían apagado todas las luces, no fuera a ser que algún submarino alemán pudiera cruzar las defensas de la Costa Este.

La guerra estaba ahí..., existía..., por mucho que quisieran borrarla de su mente. Estaba ahí, tiñendo cada pensamiento, cada caricia, cada instante fugaz que compartían.

Hacia el alba se quedaron dormidos, en contra de su voluntad, tocándose incluso en sueños, y se despertaban de nuevo para atesorar cada momento como avaros que cuentan sus centavos.

Lizzy se despertó poco antes de las siete y la llevaron a la cama con ellos. Edward se tumbó de costado con la cabeza sobre una mano para contemplar una vez más lo que nunca se cansaría de ver. Cuando Lizzy hubo comido, dijo que quería bañarla él. Bella lo observó, melancólica y anhelante, mientras se arrodillaba junto a la bañera y disfrutaba encargándose de la pequeña. Lo hizo todo, la secó, le puso el pañal y un pelele limpio y, después, la puso en la cama donde jugó con ella y rio con sus gorjeos infantiles y sus posturas de osito de peluche. Pero, a menudo, miraba a Bella, que estaba al otro lado de la niña, y el dolor se extendía entre ambos sin necesidad de palabras.

Comieron en la habitación y estuvieron en ella hasta que otra botones fue a preguntarles si iban a quedarse un segundo día. Prepararon su escaso equipaje y se detuvieron ante la puerta para echar un vistazo a la habitación que les había proporcionado refugio las últimas dieciocho horas. Se miraron y trataron de mostrarse valientes, pero su último beso en privado estuvo acompañado de labios temblorosos y pensamientos desesperados.

Salieron a la calle y deambularon por Augusta hasta que encontraron un parque con un quiosco de música desierto rodeado de bancos de hierro. Se sentaron en uno y extendieron una manta en la hierba, donde dejaron a Lizzy para que jugara con las placas de identificación de Edward. Miraron los árboles, el cielo despejado de Georgia, la niña que jugaba a sus pies, pero sobre todo se miraron. De vez en cuando, se besaban, pero con suavidad, con los ojos abiertos, como si fuera insoportable dejar de ver al otro aunque sólo fuera un instante. Más a menudo se tocaron. Edward le acariciaba el omoplato o Bella le ponía una mano en el muslo mientras él jugueteaba con el anillo de la amistad que le había dejado, efectivamente, el dedo verde.

—Cuando vuelva, te compraré una alianza de oro de verdad.

—No quiero una alianza de oro de verdad. Quiero la que me puse el día que me casé contigo.

Sus ojos se encontraron: unos ojos tristes que ya no negaban lo que les aguardaba.

—Te amo, Ojos Verdes. No lo olvides.

—Yo también te amo, soldado mío.

—Intentaré escribirte a menudo, pero... Bueno, ya sabes.

—Te escribiré todos los días, te lo prometo.

—Lo van a censurar todo, así que puede que no sepas dónde estoy, incluso aunque te lo diga.

—Me dará igual mientras sepa que estás bien.

Otra larga mirada terminó cuando Edward apoyó la frente en la suya. Permanecieron así, con los dedos entrelazados, varios minutos. En algún lugar del parque, un par de gaviotas gritaron. En el agua sonó la sirena de un barco. De más cerca les llegaba el tintineo de la cadena y las placas de identificación que Lizzy agitaba. Y sobre todo eso estaba el olor de las petunias purpúreas que florecían al pie de una pequeña fuente.

Edward notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—Tengo que irme —dijo.

—Oh... Por supuesto —soltó Bella con una falsa animación en la voz—. Madre mía, será mejor que acompañemos a papá a la estación, ¿verdad, Lizzy?

Edward llevó a la niña en brazos y Bella cargó con el equipaje hasta que volvieron a estar en la ruidosa y concurrida estación, donde se miraron y, de golpe, se les trabó la lengua. Lizzy se quedó fascinada con un botón de la guerrera de Edward y trataba de arrancárselo con una manita rolliza.

—¡Pasajeros del tren de las dos horas treinta minutos con destino a Columbia, Raleigh, Washington y Filadelfia, diríjanse al andén número tres!

—Es el mío.

—¿Tienes el billete? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí.

Se miraron a los ojos y Edward le sujetó el mentón con la mano libre.

—Da un beso a los niños de mi parte y dales las chocolatinas.

—Sí. Envíame tu dirección en cuanto te... —No pudo seguir, por miedo a que le salieran los sollozos que estaba conteniendo en el pecho.

Edward asintió con el semblante compungido.

—Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del tren con destino a Columbia, Raleigh...

Los ojos de Bella eran un surtidor de lágrimas, los de Edward estaban relucientes.

—Oh, Edward...

—Bella...

Se abrazaron torpemente, con el bebé entre ambos.

—Vuelve.

—Ya lo creo que lo haré.

Su beso fue algo terrible, una mezcla de «ten cuidado» y de «adiós» con las lenguas espesas debido a la necesidad de llorar. Sonó un silbato. «¡Al treeeeen!» Y el tren cobró vida.

Edward terminó el beso, le dejó a la niña en los brazos y corrió, saltó, se subió al vagón y se volvió en el último momento para captar una imagen borrosa de Bella y de Lizzy saludándolo con la mano en medio de una multitud de desconocidos en una estación sucia de una ciudad calurosa de Georgia.

Hacía mucho que Isabella Masen había dejado de rezar, así que tal vez fuera una impetración más que una oración lo que soltó con la voz entrecortada y un puño en la boca.

—Maldita sea, haz que no le pase nada, ¿me oyes?


	19. Capitulo 18

CAPITULO 18

18 de junio de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Qué locura. Ayer estaba contigo y hoy estoy en un tren de camino a San Francisco. Red está conmigo, pero no es una compañía tan buena como tú ni por asomo. No dejo de pensar una y otra vez en lo maravilloso que fue estar contigo y en lo mucho que te amo y en lo contento que estoy de que pasáramos juntos ese día. Fue como estar en el cielo, Ojos Verdes..._

...

18 de junio de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Te escribo porque tengo que hacerlo. Tengo la impresión de que el corazón me va a explotar si no te digo lo que siento sobre nuestra noche en Augusta. No sé cuándo te llegará esta carta porque no sé dónde enviarla, pero mis sentimientos serán los mismos, aunque la leas dentro de un mes. (La guardaré y te la enviaré cuando reciba tu dirección.) ¿Sabes qué, Edward? Cuando te conocí, te dije que todavía amaba a Stefan, y creía que así era. Stefan fue la primera persona amable que llegó a mi vida. Me trataba como si yo hubiera venido a este mundo para algo más que para arrepentirme y ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo. Stefan era un buen hombre y el tiempo que estuve casada con él fui feliz por primera vez en mi vida, así que pensaba que eso significaba que lo amaba mucho. Y lo amaba, no me malinterpretes, pero cuando Stefan y yo hacíamos cosas íntimas no fue jamás como cuando estoy contigo. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero la primera vez que Stefan y yo lo hicimos fue en el bosque, y lo hicimos porque su padre había muerto y él estaba muy triste. Recuerdo que estaba allí, boca arriba, mirando las ramas verdes y pensando en el sonido de un pájaro que no dejaba de cantar una y otra vez a lo lejos, y me preguntaba cuál sería, y que mucho después me enteré de que era el canto en vuelo de una agachadiza, que es un silbido melancólico que va subiendo cada vez más y más y más. Ahora que lo recuerdo, es curioso: siempre estaba pensando en otras cosas cada vez que Stefan y yo teníamos intimidad. Engendré tres hijos suyos, y eso tendría que implicar que estábamos lo más unidos en cuerpo y alma que pueden estar un hombre y una mujer, pero tú y yo hemos pasado dos noches de intimidad y han sido esas dos noches las que me han enseñado lo que es realmente el amor. El canto en vuelo de la agachadiza es lo último en lo que estaba pensando cuando tú y yo hacíamos el amor, Edward. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello y en cómo me sentí al mirarte, antes incluso de que te desnudaras. Miro cómo te mueves al quitarte la corbata y la guerrera y noto un fuego en mi interior que me enciende las entrañas. Me digo: nadie se mueve como él. Nadie se desabrocha los puños como él. Nadie tiene los ojos tan bonitos como él. Nadie tiene tanta suerte como yo._

 _Acabo de leer lo que te he escrito y no me parece haber expresado bien lo que siento, pero explicar cómo es el amor se parece mucho a explicar cómo es el canto de un pájaro. Lo oyes y lo reconoces y lo tienes tan interiorizado que estás convencida de que puedes repetírselo a alguien. Pero no puedes. Sólo quería que supieras que te amo de un modo distinto a como amaba a Stefan. Dicen que todo el mundo pasa por la vida buscando su otra mitad y ahora sé que tú eres mi otra mitad porque, cuando estoy contigo, me siento completa..._

...

23 de junio de 1942

En algún lugar del océano Pacífico

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Bueno, estoy en un barco, Ojos Verdes, y eso es más o menos todo lo que estoy autorizado a decirte (pero no su nombre ni nuestro destino, que todavía no nos han dicho). Aunque todos tenemos nuestras sospechas, a juzgar por la dirección en que viajamos. Fuimos en tren hasta San Francisco y embarcamos allí el 21 de junio. La vida a bordo de un transporte de tropas no está tan mal. La Marina nos hace de anfitriona, de modo que vamos a vivir bien un tiempo y podemos desmelenarnos. El rancho es bueno, con carne, patatas y verduras frescas, y la Marina se encarga de él. Casi lo único que hacemos es ir a clases para informarnos sobre los japoneses, y todos los días practicamos ejercicios de agilidad y fuerza en cubierta, pero mañana dicen que será día de maniobras, lo que significa que tenemos que limpiar la zona de nuestro catre de arriba abajo. El mío está en la bodega, hacia la proa del barco, a estribor (lo que es bueno). No se oye excesivamente el ruido de los motores y la navegación es suave. Red duerme en el catre de al lado y te aseguro que parecen camas de camping. Jugamos bastante al póquer y muchos chicos leen cómics y se los intercambian. Algunos leen libros de bolsillo y todo el mundo habla de su enamorada. Yo no hablo de ti salvo con Red, porque a él lo considero amigo mío y no va diciendo por ahí lo que le cuento. No le he explicado cosas personales sobre Augusta, pero sí lo de la vez que me lanzaste el huevo, y se partió de risa. Quiere conocerte cuando esta condenada guerra termine. Bueno, aquí tienes mi dirección hasta que te diga otra cosa: soldado de primera Edward Anthony Masen, Primer Batallón de Asalto, Primer Regimiento de Marines, Sur del Pacífico._

 _Seguramente te escribiré cada día hasta que lleguemos donde sea que nos envíen, porque en este barco hay mucho tiempo. Un día te dije que llamamos cariño a nuestro fusil, pero cuando lo escriba ahora me referiré a ti._

 _Te amo, cariño. Tu Edward_

...

28 de junio de 1942

 _Queridísimo Edward:_

 _Esta espera es horrible porque no sé dónde estás y es imposible saber cuándo me enteraré..._

...

16 de julio de 1942

 _Querido Sr. Masen:_

 _Isabella me enseñó su última carta y juntas hemos mirado el atlas e intentado imaginar dónde está exactamente. Le he llevado libros sobre las islas del Pacífico para que pueda ver la flora y la fauna que hay allí, y también conocer el clima y el océano._

 _Aquí las cosas están cambiando. El pueblo parece abandonado. No sólo se han ido los hombres jóvenes, las mujeres jóvenes también se marchan. El último cartel es la imagen de una mujer con el lema: «¿Cuál es mi trabajo en la cadena de la victoria?» Se marchan muchas a buscar trabajo en Lockheed, en Marietta, en los astilleros de Mobile, y en Packard y en Chrysler, en el norte, para fabricar motores, fuselajes y trenes de aterrizaje. Cuando yo era joven, una mujer soltera no tenía demasiadas opciones. La docencia, el servicio doméstico o ser bibliotecaria. Hasta las enfermeras estaban mal vistas entonces. Ahora las mujeres conducen autobuses en las ciudades, sueldan con soplete y manejan grúas. No puedo evitar pensar qué pasará cuando los Aliados ganen y todos los hombres vuelvan a casa. No se preocupe, su empleo lo seguirá esperando._

 _Todo escasea. La fruta enlatada (gracias a Dios que vivo en Georgia, donde pronto se podrá recoger en el campo), el alquitrán (las carreteras están en un estado pésimo), el azúcar (que es lo que más echo de menos), las horquillas (las mujeres se cortan el pelo tan corto que parecen reclutas durante su instrucción básica), la tela (Washington ha promulgado una directiva que establece que, mientras dure la guerra, los trajes de hombre tendrán que confeccionarse sin puños, sin pliegues y sin bolsillos de parche) y los abrelatas (gracias a Dios que tengo uno). Incluso la carne y los coches. El tema de los coches nuevos es de risa. En el periódico de ayer leí que el señor Edsel Ford no puede comprarse un coche nuevo hasta que una junta de racionamiento de Detroit estudie su solicitud. ¡Es increíble si se tiene en cuenta que su familia ha fabricado treinta millones de automóviles!_

 _Si hay algo que esta guerra está haciendo es igualar a la gente._

 _En la biblioteca, todo está más o menos como cuando se fue, salvo que, desde que se alistó, Jessica Stanley ya no viene nunca a «superarse». Perdone la ocurrencia, pero Jessica, como sabe, es un tema delicado para mí. Temo perder a Franklin Gilmore, que en lugar de hablar sobre hacer el último curso de secundaria habla de alistarse. Se publican menos libros porque muchas compañías madereras dedican sus suministros a producir cajones de embalaje en lugar de papel. Pero hay uno del que se publican muchos más ejemplares que de cualquier otro, el manual de primeros auxilios de la Cruz Roja, que es el libro más vendido de la historia._

 _Todavía voy a ver a Isabella y a los niños todos los sábados, pero no he podido convencerla de que venga al pueblo. Sin embargo, ha entablado amistad con la señora Marsh y habla de ella con cariño. He creído oportuno enviar al director del colegio de primaria a su casa para que Garrett se matricule en el primer curso cuando llegue septiembre. No le diré a Isabella que lo he enviado y preferiría que usted tampoco se lo dijera. Garrett es un niño inteligente y ya lee al nivel de primer curso. Puede recitar de memoria los anuncios que oye en cualquier emisora y canta bastante bien, lo que puede que usted no supiera. La última vez que estuve en su casa, Alec y él cantaron para mí la canción de un programa infantil que suelen escuchar por la radio. Fue divertido, y los elogié efusivamente. También dije a Garrett que cuando esté en el colegio cantará todos los días, y decidí que voy a enseñarle una canción que recuerdo de cuando era niña._

 _"Octubre dio una fiesta_

 _a la que fueron cientos de hojas_

 _de fresno, roble, arce,_

 _hasta las hubo rojas._

 _El sol tendió una alfombra_

 _y todo fue un portento:_

 _el clima abría el baile_

 _y era la orquesta el viento."_

 _Creo, sin embargo, que a Isabella, que explora las maravillas del bosque y todos los seres que lo habitan, y que sabe valorarlos, le gustó tanto la canción como a Garrett. La cantó con él y la tarareó mientras retiraba las tazas de té. Está bien pero lo echa muchísimo de menos._

 _Tengo que dejarlo. No voy a alargarme con deseos de buena suerte, que parecen ridículos en vista de dónde está y del servicio que está proporcionando a aquellos que ponemos luces en nuestras ventanas. Me limitaré a decirle que todas las noches está en mis plegarias._

 _Afectuosamente, Lauren Mallory_

...

22 de julio de 1942

En algún lugar del sur del Pacífico

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Volvemos a estar anclados y ésta es la última oficina de Correos de la Marina. Tenemos órdenes definitivas. Mañana zarparemos por última vez y ya está. Así que esta noche es la última que tenemos para escribir cartas y, cuando se las demos a nuestro encargado de la unidad postal, no sabemos cuándo podremos volver a escribir. Ya nos han dicho dónde vamos y por qué, pero no puedo contártelo, cariño. Lo único que puedo decirte es que mañana iré en submarino. Sólo quiero que sepas que aquí todo el mundo está tranquilo. Es curioso, no parece que vayamos a entrar en combate salvo por el hecho de que esta noche todo el mundo habla en voz más baja y limpia el fusil aunque ya relucen todos como la Estrella Polar. Esto puedo contártelo y espero que no lo tachen. Donde estamos no se ve la Estrella Polar pero sí la Cruz del Sur, que todos hemos aprendido a encontrar en el cielo. Estoy acostado en mi catre acordándome de ti y de los niños y fumándome un Lucky Strike, intentando pensar en todo lo que siento y que tendría que decir en esta carta. Pero se me hace un nudo en la garganta y pienso: «Maldita sea, Masen, vas a volver a casa, ¿me oyes?» Bella, lo que hiciste por mí durante el pasado año es más de lo que nadie había hecho por mí en toda mi vida. Te amo tanto, Bella, que me duele pensar en ti. Me diste un hogar, una familia, y amor y un lugar al que volver. Decirte gracias es muy poco comparado con lo que siento. Busqué en el libro de poesía que me regaló la señorita Mallory para intentar encontrar un poema que diga lo que siento, pero ni siquiera en él hay palabras que me sirvan. Tienes que saber que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda la vida y que ningún mar ni ninguna guerra van a cambiar eso. Ahora tengo que dejarte, Ojos Verdes, porque estoy empezando a sentirme un poco deprimido y solo; pero no te preocupes porque, como ya te dije, estoy en la mejor unidad que existe. Recuerda lo mucho que te amo y que voy a regresar a casa cuando todo esto termine._

 _Besos, Edward_

...

1 de agosto de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Recibí la que creo que es la última carta que escribiste en el barco, y me deprimí tanto que tuve que dar un paseo con los niños por el huerto para no venirme abajo. Es tan terrible no saber dónde estás ni si te encuentras bien..._

...

4 de agosto de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Hoy es un gran día porque Lizzy M. cumple ocho meses y la desteto. Tengo los pechos tan llenos de leche que parece que vayan a explotarme..._

...

10 de agosto de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _La señorita Mallory me ha traído los periódicos y los titulares de hoy son grandes. Siempre me asusto cuando veo que las letras miden cinco centímetros..._

 _Esta vez son sobre una gran batalla en las islas Salomón y sobre los daños infligidos a nuestros barcos, y tengo mucho miedo de que estuvieras en uno de ellos..._

...

11 de agosto de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _...no nos dicen gran cosa salvo que la ofensiva continúa con «considerable resistencia enemiga». Sólo estamos a lunes, pero la señorita Mallory ha venido otra vez porque cree como yo que estás en algún lugar en medio de ese terrible desastre de las Salomón, donde los japoneses aseguran haber hundido veintidós barcos y causado desperfectos a otros seis..._

...

18 de agosto de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _...no te imaginas lo duro que es leer en los periódicos las noticias sobre la guerra y seguir sin saber nada..._

...

20 de agosto de 1942

En algún lugar del Pacífico

 _Queridísima Bella:_

 _Estoy vivo e ileso, pero ya he estado en combate y sé lo que se siente al matar a otro ser humano. Tienes que decirte que es el enemigo y pensar en lo bonito que va a ser todo cuando vuelvas a casa. Estoy sentado aquí, en una trinchera, pensando en los peldaños del porche trasero y en ese día que lavé a los niños junto a la bomba de agua y los secamos juntos. Daría lo que fuera por un baño. Donde estoy no para nunca de llover. Hay palmeras y mucha hierba amarillenta que va desde la playa hasta la selva. No puede decirse que la selva me guste mucho, pero tiene cosas para comer. Nos cortaron el suministro un tiempo, y te aseguro que cuando miramos hacia el agua y vimos que nuestro barco no estaba tuvimos una sensación terrible. Bebo tanta leche de coco que me sale por las orejas, donde, por cierto, tengo alguna clase de hongo. Entre eso y las picaduras de mosquito y la lluvia, este sitio es bastante infernal; pero no quiero que te preocupes porque hoy han llegado nuestros aviones de combate. Me gustaría que hubieras podido oír cómo los aclamamos cuando giraron hacia nosotros y aterrizaron. Ha sido lo más bonito que he visto nunca. No sólo nos han traído suministros sino que han dicho que el correo puede salir de aquí. No sabremos si os ha llegado, pero, si lees esta carta, da un beso a los niños de mi parte y di a la señorita Mallory que tuve que dejar el libro de poesía pero que arranqué la página con mi poema favorito y la llevo en la mochila._

 _Leer ese poema y tus cartas es prácticamente lo único que me impulsa a seguir adelante..._

...

4 de septiembre de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _...bueno, Garrett ha tomado hoy el autobús escolar por primera vez..._

...

3 de octubre de 1942

 _Queridísimo Edward:_

 _...hoy los niños han enseñado a Lizzy M. a decir papá..._

...

4 de octubre de 1942

 _Queridísimo Edward:_

 _Por fin me llegó tu carta, la primera desde la zona de combate. Oh, Edward, estoy tan preocupada por tus orejas que desearía poderte verter en ellas aceite tibio y también lavarte el pelo y peinarte como te gustaba que hiciera. La señorita Mallory y yo estamos seguras de haber averiguado dónde estás. Creemos que es Guadalcanal y me muero de miedo de pensarlo porque sé que los combates ahí han sido terribles y que es territorio japonés..._

...

WESTERN UNION

LAMENTAMOS INFORMARLE DE QUE SU MARIDO RESULTÓ GRAVEMENTE HERIDO EN COMBATE EL 25 DE OCTUBRE EN LAS ISLAS SALOMÓN. HASTA QUE RECIBA OTRA DIRECCIÓN, MANDE LA CORRESPONDENCIA A: CITA — CABO EDWARD A. MASEN 37 773 785 HOSPITALIZADO, DIRECTORIO POSTAL CENTRAL APO0640, A LA ATENCIÓN DEL ADMINISTRADOR DE CORREOS DE NUEVA YORK NY — FIN DE LA CITA. EL HOSPITAL

ENVIARÁ DIRECTAMENTE NUEVA DIRECCIÓN Y MÁS INFORMACIÓN. J. A. ULIO, COMANDANTE DEL CUERPO ADMINISTRATIVO, 7.10 A. M.

...

1 de noviembre de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Estoy preocupadísima. ¡Oh, Edward! Recibí un telegrama y en él me dicen que estás gravemente herido, pero nada más. Ni dónde estás ni cómo estás ni nada..._

...

2 de noviembre de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Me he pasado la noche en blanco llorando y preguntándome si seguirías vivo o si habrías perdido un brazo, una pierna o tus bonitos ojos castaños..._

...

3 de noviembre de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _...a veces me disgusto mucho porque todo lo que te dicen es «en algún lugar del sur del Pacífico», pero la señorita Mallory me enseñó un artículo que hablaba de la visita que la señora Roosevelt había hecho a las tropas y empezaba: «En algún lugar de Inglaterra», así que supongo que si eso es suficiente para la esposa del presidente tendrá que ser suficiente para mí, pero estoy muy preocupada por ti..._

...

4 de noviembre de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Me acabo de dar cuenta de que el telegrama decía «cabo». ¡Así que te han ascendido! Me he olvidado de mis penas y he empezado a pensar en cosas positivas porque eso es lo que hay que hacer para que todo vaya mejor. Estás vivo, lo sé, y no abandonaré la esperanza y te escribiré todos los días tanto si tengo noticias tuyas como si no..._

...

4193 Hospital Naval de Estados Unidos

AP0 515

Nueva York, NY

Querida Sra. Masen:

Me complace informarla de que con fecha de 1 de noviembre de 1942 su marido, el cabo Edward A. Masen, 37 773 785, se recupera normalmente. Diagnóstico: herida en el muslo izquierdo.

Alec M. Simpson

Teniente de la Unidad Médica de Apoyo

...

4193 Hospital Naval de Estados Unidos

AP0 515

Nueva York, NY

Querida Sra. Masen:

Me complace informarla de que el 6 de noviembre de 1942 su marido, el cabo Edward A. Masen, 37 773 785, fue evacuado de la zona de combate e intervenido quirúrgicamente de su herida en el muslo izquierdo. Se está recuperando sin contratiempos.

Virgil A. Taylor,

Teniente de la Unidad Médica de Evacuación

...

Departamento de Guerra de Estados Unidos

Asuntos Oficiales

20 de noviembre de 1942

Querida Sra. Masen:

Como oficial al mando de su marido, el cabo Edward A. Masen, que fue herido en combate el 1 de noviembre de 1942 en la isla de Guadalcanal, me complace comunicarle que su estado de salud ya no pone en peligro su vida y que es de esperar que se recupere. El 6 de noviembre fue aerotransportado al Hospital Naval de Melbourne, en Australia, donde se le intervino quirúrgicamente con éxito y donde espera su traslado a Estados Unidos.

El cabo Masen es un orgullo para su compañía y para los Marines de Estados Unidos. El 14 de septiembre de 1942, mientras combatía al enemigo en Guadalcanal, el cabo Masen hizo gala de una enorme valentía al intentar rescatar al soldado Otis D. Luttrell arrastrándolo hacia una trinchera bajo un intenso fuego enemigo. El 25 de octubre, el cabo Masen demostró de nuevo sus dotes de líder al destruir sin ayuda el emplazamiento de un refugio subterráneo japonés que retrasaba nuestro avance. El escondrijo enemigo estaba situado en una cueva inaccesible debido al intenso fuego procedente de su interior. El cabo Masen reptó voluntariamente hasta la cueva desde su lado ciego, intentó abrir un agujero en el techo y, al no conseguirlo, intentó apartar las piedras que había al pie de la cueva. Lanzó sucesivamente al interior cuatro granadas de mano, que los japoneses le devolvieron enseguida. A continuación, el cabo Masen intentó esperar tres segundos antes de lanzar las granadas. Según las informaciones recibidas, cuando también se las devolvieron, Masen «se enojó» y preparó una bomba de dinamita que lanzó a la posición enemiga y con la que mató a ocho soldados japoneses, pero sufrió heridas debido a una granada de fragmentación enemiga que detonó al mismo tiempo en la boca de la cueva.

Gracias a la decisión y a la valentía del cabo Masen, el Primer Batallón de Asalto obtuvo una victoria decisiva sobre los japoneses en la desembocadura del río Ilu, en la que perdieron doce tanques y alrededor de seiscientos hombres en el primer sector de la Infantería de Marina.

Es con orgullo y satisfacción que he solicitado al comandante en jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas de Estados Unidos que conceda el Corazón Púrpura al valor al cabo Edward A. Masen, del primer Batallón de Asalto del Cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos, por su heroísmo más allá del deber.

Atentamente,

Coronel Merritt A. Edson Comandante del Primer Batallón de Asalto

Cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos

...

Hospital Naval Balboa San Diego, California

Querida Sra. Masen:

Me complace informarla de que el 6 de diciembre de 1942 su marido, el cabo Edward A. Masen, 37 773 785, fue trasladado al Hospital Naval Balboa en San Diego, Estados Unidos, para proseguir su tratamiento médico.

...

Hospital Naval Balboa San Diego

7 de diciembre de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Vuelvo a estar en casa y ya no tienes que preocuparte más. Una enfermera de la Cruz Roja está escribiendo esto por mí porque el médico todavía no me deja sentarme. Por fin recibí todas tus cartas. Me llegaron en un hospital de Melbourne. Bella, cariño, fue estupendo leer todas esas palabras tuyas, eso de que Garrett va al colegio y Lizzy M. ha dicho sus primeras palabras y que le han enseñado a decir papá. Me gustaría estar ya con vosotros, pero parece que todavía falta cierto tiempo para eso. No tengo la pierna demasiado bien pero, por lo menos, la sigo teniendo; aunque tal vez me quede rígida, dicen que podré andar. Los médicos del hospital dicen que sigo teniendo un pedazo de metal en la pierna izquierda y que puede que tenga que volver a pasar por el quirófano. Pero, qué diablos, por lo menos estoy vivo._

 _Siento que no te dijeran más cosas justo después de que me hirieran, para que no te preocuparas tanto. Lo hubiese hecho yo mismo, pero supongo que no estaba en condiciones de escribir. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy bien, lo digo de veras._

 _Ya sabrás que me dio una granada enemiga mientras intentaba sacar a ocho japoneses de un refugio subterráneo cerca del campo de aviación del canal. Como ya puedo decirte dónde estaba..., en Guadalcanal. El canal era peligroso y perdimos muchos hombres, pero los hicimos retroceder y ahora la pista de aterrizaje es nuestra. Si no la hubiéramos recuperado, el Pacífico seguiría siendo suyo, y estoy muy orgulloso de lo que hicimos. Será mejor que te diga que mi amigo Red no sobrevivió. Eso es todo cuanto puedo decir de momento porque me cuesta pensar en ello. Así que, como te decía, tener que soportar un poco de metal en la pierna no parece gran cosa._

 _Tengo que confesarte que no había estado nunca tan contento de ver algo como cuando vi la bandera de Estados Unidos ondear sobre el Hospital Naval, cuando desembarqué aquí. Maldita sea, Bella, me muero de ganas de verte. Antes tendré que curarme la pierna, sin embargo, así que estaré aquí una temporada, pero esperaré tus cartas. Parece que, desde que me alisté en los Marines, me he pasado todo el tiempo pendiente del reparto del correo. Ahora que estoy en un sitio fijo, tus cartas me llegarán, de modo que escribe a menudo, ¿de acuerdo, Ojos Verdes? Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. Ahora que he vuelto, todo irá bien. Besa a los niños de mi parte y pide a la señorita Mallory que también me escriba._

 _Besos, Edward_

...

9 de diciembre de 1942

 _Querido Edward:_

 _¡Oh, Edward, por fin estás en casa! Acaba de llegar tu carta y he llorado cuando la he leído de lo contenta que me he puesto. No volverán a enviarte a la guerra, ¿verdad? ¿Está mejor tu pierna? Estoy muy preocupada por ella y por lo que debes de estar pasando con las operaciones y el dolor. Si no estuvieras tan lejos, iría a verte otra vez, como cuando fui a Augusta, pero no sé cómo llegar hasta California. Aunque ¿no sería increíble que pudiéramos estar juntos por Navidad?..._

...

24 de diciembre de 1942

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Las enfermeras han colgado luces de colores a los pies de nuestras camas, pero cada vez que las miro se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Estoy aquí acostado pensando en la última Nochebuena, cuando tú y yo llenamos los calcetines de los niños. Me muero de ganas de estar en casa._

...

29 de enero de 1943

 _Querido Edward:_

 _Feliz cumpleaños..._

...

5 de febrero de 1943

 _Querida Bella:_

 _Hoy me han dado unas muletas para que me levantara..._


	20. Capitulo 19

CAPITULO 19

James Witherdale dejó a Edward al final del camino que llevaba hasta su casa.

—Muchísimas gracias, señor Witherdale.

—No tiene que darme las gracias; es lo menos que puedo hacer por un soldado. ¿Seguro que no quiere que lo lleve el resto del camino hasta su casa?

—No, señor. Siempre me ha gustado mucho esta parte del bosque. Me apetece cruzarla tranquilamente a solas, no sé si me entiende.

—Claro que sí, hombre. No hay ningún sitio más bonito que Georgia en mayo. ¿Necesita ayuda con las muletas?

—No, gracias. Puedo solo. —Edward salió del Chevrolet de James Witherdale mientras éste recogía el petate de Edward y rodeaba el vehículo para colgárselo al hombro.

—Estaría encantado de llevarle el petate —repitió Witherdale, servicial.

—Se lo agradezco, señor Witherdale, pero me gustaría darle una sorpresa a Bella.

—¿Quiere decir que no sabe que está aquí?

—Todavía no.

—Bueno, entonces ya entiendo que quiera subir solo, cabo Masen —dijo Witherdale con una sonrisa. Tendió la mano a Edward para estrechársela con fuerza—. Siempre que necesite que alguien lo lleve o cualquier otra cosa, avíseme. Y bienvenido a casa.

Witherdale se marchó y Edward se quedó un momento escuchando el silencio. Ni cañonazos a lo lejos, ni balas «clavándose» en el suelo a su lado, ni mosquitos zumbando, ni hombres gritando. Todo estaba en silencio, en el maravilloso silencio de mayo. Los árboles del bosque tenían las ramas cargadas de hojas verdes. Junto al camino, un tramo de achicorias silvestres creaba una nube de estrellas azules. Cerca de ellas, había una mata de tréboles cohibidos, lívidos en medio de su eclosión primaveral. Algún animal se había dado un banquete de zarzaparrilla y había dejado un olor refrescante en el aire. Una reinita amarilla voló armoniosamente, se posó en una rama y cantó sus siete notas claras y dulces observando a Edward con la cabeza ladeada. Volvía a estar en casa.

Avanzó por el camino, bajo el arco de las ramas que permitían ver el cielo azul. Inclinó la cabeza y lo admiró, maravillado de no tener que aguzar el oído para captar el ruido de motores a lo lejos, ni que mirar con los párpados entornados para intentar identificar la forma de un ala o un sol rojo pintado en un fuselaje.

«Olvídalo, Masen, ahora estás en casa.»

El camino estaba blando, el aire era cálido y las muletas se clavaban en la tierra rojiza. Debía de haber llovido hacía poco. Lluvia. Nunca le había gustado demasiado la lluvia, ni cuando era joven y vivía casi siempre al aire libre ni, desde luego, en el canal, donde no dejaba nunca de caer aquella condenada lluvia que inundaba las trincheras, convertía los campamentos en fétidos cenagales, pudría las suelas de las botas y favorecía la presencia de mosquitos, la malaria y un montón de hongos que crecían entre los dedos de los pies, en las orejas y en cualquier sitio donde dos superficies cutáneas estuvieran en contacto.

«¡Te he dicho que lo olvides, Masen!»

Lo extraño era que, aunque ya llevaba seis meses en Estados Unidos, seguía sin poder adaptarse. Todavía escudriñaba el cielo. Todavía estaba atento por si oía algún movimiento sigiloso detrás de él. Todavía esperaba escuchar el ruido revelador de dos tallos de bambú al rozarse entre sí. Todavía se sobresaltaba con los ruidos repentinos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Allí el aire no olía a mildiu sino a tanaceto, lo que le resultaba familiar, acogedor y era muy de la zona. Durante sus años de vagabundeo, siempre que había estado resfriado se había preparado una infusión de tanaceto y, una vez que se había cortado en una mano con un alambre de espino oxidado, lo había usado para hacerse una cataplasma y le había curado la infección.

Mientras subía por el camino y reconocía el olor de tanaceto y de zarzaparrilla fue asimilando el hecho de que estaba en casa para siempre.

Cuando llegó a la acedera arbórea se detuvo, dejó caer el petate y puso el pie izquierdo en el suelo. Era real, sólido, tal vez un poco húmedo pero americano. Seguro. Un suelo al que él mismo había dado forma con una mula llamada Madam mientras un niño lo observaba sentado, y la madre del niño llevaba néctar rojo y un hermanito en un carro de juguete.

Se resistió a las ganas de dejar caer las muletas para ir a la pendiente donde crecía una hierba muy verde y florecían las aguileñas. Se cargó el petate al hombro para dirigirse hacia el oeste, hacia el claro entre los árboles.

Al llegar a él, se detuvo, sorprendido. Durante su estancia en el sur del Pacífico, cuando imaginaba su casa, solía verla como era al principio: una colección variopinta de trastos viejos y excrementos de gallina junto a una casa destartalada con remiendos de cinc. Lo que vio entonces le hizo contener el aliento y quedarse inmóvil, maravillado.

¡Flores! Por todas partes había flores... ¡y eran todas azules! Flores alegres, indómitas, que crecían libremente sin el menor orden. Con una sonrisa en los labios pensó que era muy propio de Bella lanzar las semillas sin planificación y dejar que la lluvia, el sol y todos esos años de abono de gallina hicieran lo demás. Recorrió el claro con la vista. Azul... ¡Por Dios, jamás había visto tanto azul! Había flores de todos los tonos de azul que la naturaleza había creado. Las conocía todas de cuando se había informado sobre las abejas.

Junto a la casa había grandes Phlox de Persia azules que bordeaban el porche, gruesos, altos y copetudos, y daban paso a las campánulas, cuyos colores iban desde el púrpura más intenso hasta un violeta pálido. A los pies de Edward empezaba una extensión de heliotropos de una tonalidad violeta azulada. Una clemátide se enredaba por un entramado de cordel contra la pared del gallinero, a partir del cual se extendía una alfombra de acianos de tallo alto, de un azul tan intenso como el cielo, que continuaba a lo largo de la alambrada adyacente formando una pared de color espectacular. En el extremo sombreado, bajo los árboles, empezaban las violetas de color pálido, seguidas de nomeolvides de tonos intensos que invadían la zona situada a pleno sol hasta encontrarse con una extensión de verbenas azules.

En el lado opuesto del patio, una rueda de madera de carro pintada de blanco servía de fondo a un grupo de espuelas de caballero majestuosas que abarcaba toda la gama de azules, del morado al celeste pasando por el añil. Delante había una zona de flores de lino, mucho más cortas y delicadas, que la brisa agitaba en el extremo de unos tallos parecidos a heléchos. Y, en medio de ese conglomerado, se distinguían también petunias púrpura en flor.

Edward las olió mientras recorría el camino bordeado de frondosos agératos. Donde ese camino llevaba a la parte trasera de la casa había una pérgola nueva, cargada de dondiegos de día con las flores mirando al cielo. Había pájaros volando como flechas por todas partes en una cacofonía de voces. Un colibrí en los dondiegos. Varios chochines lo bombardeaban con su canto desde la rama baja de un manzano silvestre, lo mismo que un par de ruiseñores adecuadamente azules que estaban cerca de una calabaza. Viéndolos recordó con una sonrisa cuando Garrett había sugerido que su madre pusiera el ruiseñor azul de cristal en el alféizar de la ventana. Bueno, ahora tenían sus propios ruiseñores azules.

Y abejas..., abejas por todas partes, colectando néctar y polen del mar de color que más les gustaba, zumbando, elevándose con unas alas sedosas para desplazarse hacia la flor siguiente y unir la música de su aleteo a la de los pájaros.

No se encontró con algo de color rojizo hasta que se acercó más a la casa. A poca distancia del último peldaño del porche, había un barreño grande pintado de blanco del que sobresalían las rosas, en tal cantidad que caían en cascada por encima de los bordes. Las había de color carmesí, coral y rosa, y eran tan fragantes que le dio vueltas la cabeza. En los peldaños del porche había unas cuantas aplastadas, marchitas. Las levantó para olerlas y echó un vistazo al claro antes de volver a dejarlas como estaban, con cuidado, como si fueran los adornos de una ceremonia religiosa.

Alzó los ojos hacia la puerta mosquitera, subió los peldaños y la abrió esperando oír en cualquier momento a Bella o a los niños preguntar quién era.

En la cocina no había nadie.

—¿Bella? —gritó, dejando caer el petate.

En medio del silencio que le respondió observó los rayos de sol que cruzaban el suelo y subían por el zócalo. La cocina olía bien, a pan y a especias. En la mesa había un tapetito de ganchillo y un jarro de loza gruesa blanca lleno de una selección de flores del patio; en el alféizar de la ventana, el ruiseñor azul de cristal. La habitación estaba ordenada, limpia. Recorrió con los ojos el armario donde había una tartera de esmalte blanco cubierta con un paño de cocina. Levantó una esquina del trapo y vio qué había debajo: barritas de miel con pacanas sin glasear, a medias. Tomó un pellizco, se lo puso en la boca y asomó la cabeza al salón.

—¿Bella?

Silencio. Un silencio de tarde de primavera que le envolvió el alma.

En su dormitorio tampoco había nadie. Se quedó en la puerta saboreando los detalles conocidos: el juego de tocador de encaje de Madeira, una bandejita en forma de zapatilla que contenía horquillas, un montón de pañales limpios doblados... La cama. Descubrió que no era ninguna decepción haberse encontrado la casa vacía al llegar. Había tenido muy poco tiempo para estar solo. Esos minutos de readaptación le resultaron de lo más reparadores.

Tampoco había nadie en la habitación de los niños. Observó que la cuna de la pequeña estaba ahora allí.

De vuelta en la cocina, tomó una de las barritas doradas y le dio un mordisco (miel, pacanas, clavo y canela). Mmm... Delicioso. Se metió el pedazo que le quedaba en la boca y se acercó cojeando hacia la puerta para salir de la casa.

—¿Bella? —gritó desde el porche antes de detenerse para escuchar—. ¿Bellaaaaaa?

Desde el otro lado del establo, una mula rebuznó como si protestara por que la hubieran despertado. Madam. Se encaminó hacia allí y encontró al animal, pero no a Bella. Fue a mirar en el gallinero; estaba despejado; todos los cobertizos tenían las puertas cerradas; en el huerto no se veía a nadie, y por último, fue al patio trasero, donde pasó bajo la pérgola con su toldo de dondiegos de día. Tampoco había nadie en el tendedero.

Con todas esas flores y con las temperaturas calurosas, habría miel, sin duda. Bajó al colmenar a comprobarlo, para pasar el rato volviendo a familiarizarse con las abejas mientras esperaba a Bella.

La tierra estaba cubierta de un manto de hierba tupida, pero no tenía problemas para avanzar con las muletas por el camino abandonado que el tractor de Stefan Swan había compactado hacía mucho. Todo estaba como lo recordaba: los nogales y los robles, verdes como la cáscara de una sandía, los saltamontes jugueteando entre la larga hierba, la rama muerta en forma de pata de perro y, mucho más adelante, el magnolio al que le crecía un roble en una cavidad del tronco.

Culminó una pequeña cuesta y vio el colmenar en la colina siguiente, bajo el cálido sol de mayo, mientras olía ligeramente la fruta fermentada de años anteriores y las plantas silvestres que bordeaban los árboles y el bosque circundante. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran admirados por los árboles achaparrados (melocotoneros, manzanos, perales y membrillos) de la ladera oriental de la colina, ordenados como si estuvieran en formación. Y, a lo largo del extremo sur, las colmenas con la base de color rojo, azul, amarillo y verde que él había pintado.

Y a medio camino... una... ¿una mujer?

Edward estiró el cuello. ¿Lo era? ¿Con un sombrero con velo y pantalones? ¿Llenando las bandejas de agua salada? ¡No, no podía ser! ¡Pero lo era! Una mujer trabajaba con unos guantes amarillos de agricultor que le llegaban a los puños de una de sus viejas camisas de batista azul, con el cuello abrochado y vuelto hacia arriba para cubrirle las mandíbulas. Llevaba dos cubos en el carro de juguete de los niños y estaba agachada para verter el agua con un cazo de metal en las bandejas. ¡Una mujer, su mujer, se ocupaba de las abejas!

Sonrió y sintió que lo invadía un amor lo bastante fuerte como para terminar la guerra si se hubiera podido contener y canalizar.

—¿Bella? —gritó lleno de júbilo mientras la saludaba con una mano.

Bella se enderezó, lo miró, forzó la vista, se levantó el velo de la cara, se llevó una mano a la frente para protegerse los ojos del sol... y, finalmente, lo reconoció.

—¡Edward! —Dejó caer el cazo y corrió. A toda velocidad, con los brazos y las piernas a pleno rendimiento—. ¡Edward! —gritó. El sombrero se le cayó, pero siguió corriendo y saludándolo con la mano enguantada—. ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Edward sujetó con fuerza las muletas y avanzó cojeando hacia ella, de prisa, con fuerza, de modo que el cuerpo se le balanceaba como la campana de una iglesia un domingo por la mañana. Sonriente. Con el corazón acelerado. Con los ojos húmedos de lágrimas, viendo cómo Bella corría hacia él y los niños salían de entre los árboles y corrían también al oír que su madre gritaba:

—¡Edward está en casa! ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

Se encontraron junto a un manzano alto y delgado con la fuerza suficiente para tirar una muleta al suelo, y también a Edward si no hubiera estado ella ahí para sujetarlo. Brazos, bocas y almas unidos de nuevo mientras las abejas zumbaban una canción de reencuentro y el sol caía sobre una gorra de soldado que yacía sobre el verdor del suelo. Lenguas y lágrimas, y dos cuerpos que se anhelaban mutuamente en medio de un torrente de besos apasionados, apresurados, incrédulos. Se aferraron, embargados de emoción, hundiendo la cara en el otro, oliendo al otro (jabón de afeitar y rosas aplastadas), bocas y lenguas unidas para saborearse una vez más. Y, para ellos, la guerra había terminado.

Los niños llegaron a toda pastilla gritando su nombre y Lizzy M. salió de entre los árboles llorando, olvidada.

— ¡Kemo sabe! ¡Renacuajo!

Edward se agachó con rigidez para abrazarlos contra sus piernas. Los rodeó con los brazos y les besó las caras calientes, pecosas, acercándoselos más al cuerpo, oliéndolos también: un par de niños sudorosos que habían estado jugando al sol un buen rato.

—Cuidado con la pierna de Edward— advirtió Bella, pero los abrazos siguieron en cuarteto, sin que ella hubiera apartado los brazos de Edward, ni siquiera cuando éste saludaba a los niños. Todos se besaban, reían y se tambaleaban al unísono mientras, más abajo, Lizzy estaba quieta al sol, frotándose los ojos y llorando.

—¿Por qué no nos has avisado de que venías?

—Porque quería sorprenderos.

Bella se secó las lágrimas con los guantes y, luego se los quitó de un tirón.

—Madre mía, ¿pero qué hago con guantes?

—Ven aquí. —Edward la sujetó por la cintura, la besó de nuevo en medio de los niños, que no paraban quietos sin soltarlo ni un minuto mientras lo acribillaban a preguntas y a comentarios: «¿Te quedarás en casa? Tenemos gatitos. Caramba, ¿es éste tu uniforme? Tengo vacaciones. ¿Mataste algún japonés? Oye, Edward, ¿sabes qué?»

De momento, ni Bella ni Edward prestaban atención a los crios.

—Oh, Edward... —exclamó Bella con los ojos brillantes de alegría—. No me puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Cómo tienes la pierna? —Se acordó de repente—. Niños, va, apartaos para que Edward pueda sentarse. Puedes sentarte en la hierba, ¿no?

—Sí —confirmó, bajando el cuerpo con rigidez tras inspirar una buena bocanada de aire del huerto frutal.

Más abajo, Lizzy seguía llorando. Garrett se probó la gorra de Edward, que le tapaba las cejas y las orejas.

—¡Vaya! —alardeó—. ¡Miradme! ¡Soy un soldado!

—¡Dame! —pidió Alec—. ¡Quiero ponérmela!

—¡No, es mía!

—¡No es verdad! ¡Yo también quiero!

—Niños, id a buscar a vuestra hermana y traedla aquí.

Salieron disparados como cachorrillos tras una pelota. Garrett iba delante, con la gorra puesta, y Alec le pisaba los talones. Bella se sentó sobre las rodillas junto a Edward y le rodeó el cuello.

—Qué buen aspecto tienes, tan moreno y tan guapo.

—¡Guapo! —rio, y le acarició la cadera.

—Bueno, más que yo con estos pantalones y tu vieja camisa. —No podían dejar de tocarse, de mirarse.

—Yo te veo estupenda. Para comerte.

Le mordisqueó juguetonamente la mandíbula. Bella rio y encorvó un hombro. La risa remitió cuando sus miradas se encontraron, lo que provocó otro beso, esta vez tierno, pausado, nada sexual. Una formalización. Cuando terminó, Edward aspiró la fragancia de su mujer con los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Bella... —dijo como si diera las gracias a Dios.

Por fin, salieron de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó entonces Edward.

—Ocuparme de tus abejas.

—Eso me ha parecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas haciéndolo?

—Desde que te fuiste.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste en tus cartas?

—¡Porque yo también quería darte una sorpresa!

Había mil cosas que quería decir, como haría un poeta. Pero era un hombre corriente, ni era elocuente ni tenía nada de labia. Sólo pudo decirle en voz baja:

—Eres una mujer increíble, ¿lo sabías?

Bella sonrió y le tocó el pelo, que volvía a llevar largo, con mechones rubios, y le caía sobre la cara como a ella le gustaba. Apoyó los codos en los hombros de Edward para rodearle la cabeza con los brazos y sujetarlo, de modo que él volvió a sentir la fragancia de rosa de su piel. Hundió la nariz en el cuello de Bella.

—¡Dios mío, qué bien hueles! Como si te hubieras restregado el cuerpo con flores.

—Lo he hecho —rio Bella—. No me gustó la menta y, después de leer tus folletos, pensé que podía probar con rosas y me fue bien, así que me las paso por el cuerpo. ¿Sabes qué, Edward? — preguntó, entusiasmada. Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás para verle la cara pero sin dejar de rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Tenemos miel.

Edward cerró los ojos, hizo un gesto sugestivo con los labios y le rodeó los pechos, ocultos entre ambos, con las manos.

—Ya lo sé, cariño. He comido un poco en casa. ¿Quieres probarla?

Bella notó que el corazón se le aceleraba y sintió algo maravilloso en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Más que nada en el mundo— susurró, y le rozó los labios con los suyos.

Como los niños estaban cerca, Edward se echó hacia atrás con las manos apoyadas en la hierba cálida mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza para saborearlo a fondo. Cuando Edward abrió la boca, inmóvil, la lengua de Bella jugueteó con la suya en una serie de movimientos provocativos. El le devolvió el favor cubriéndole la boca con besos apasionados en los que le chupaba el labio inferior.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó Garrett, que había llegado a su lado con Lizzy M. apoyada en la cadera mientras Alec se acercaba con la gorra de Edward puesta.

—Nos estamos besando— respondió Bella, que había vuelto la cabeza hacia su hijo sin apartar los brazos de Edward—. Será mejor que os acostumbréis porque vamos a hacerlo mucho.

Imperturbable, se sentó en la hierba junto a su marido y alargó las manos hacia la pequeña para sujetarla.

—Ven aquí, cielo. Ven a ver a papá. Pero bueno, qué forma de llorar. ¿Acaso creías que íbamos a dejarte sola?

Soltó una risita y apoyó la mejilla de la niña contra la suya antes de sentársela en el regazo para empezar a secarle las lágrimas de la cara. La pequeña miraba atentamente a Edward.

Los niños se dejaron caer en la hierba e hicieron lo que hacen los hermanos mayores. Alec tomó la palma de la mano de Lizzy y la volvió a soltar.

—Lizzy —dijo a la vez, para llamar su atención.

—Este es Edward, Lizzy —le explicó alegre Garrett, que se había agachado hasta poner sus ojos a la altura de los de la niña—. ¿Puedes decir «papá»? Di «papá», Lizzy —pidió antes de volverse a Edward y explicar—: Sólo habla cuando quiere.

Lizzy no dijo «papá» ni «Edward», sino que, cuando éste la tomó en brazos, le empujó el tórax esforzándose y retorciéndose para volver con su madre. También volvió a llorar, de modo que, al final, Edward se vio obligado a soltarla hasta que se familiarizara de nuevo con él.

—El huerto frutal tiene buen aspecto —dijo—. ¿Hiciste fumigar los árboles?

—No los hice fumigar, los fumigué yo.

—Y el jardín, es lo más bonito que he visto en años. ¿También lo has hecho tú?

—Sí. Con los niños.

—¡Mamá me dejó poner semillas en los agujeros! —intervino, feliz, Alec.

—Pues lo hiciste muy bien. ¿Y quién construyó la pérgola para las maravillas?

—Mamá.

—Lo hicimos Garrett y yo— añadió Bella—. ¿Verdad, cielo?

—¡Sí! ¡Y yo puse los clavos y todo!

—¿En serio? —dijo Edward con el debido entusiasmo—. Muy bien hecho.

—Mamá dijo que te gustaría.

—Y tenía razón. Cuando he visto el jardín, creía que me había equivocado de casa.

—¿De verdad?

Edward soltó una carcajada y apretó la nariz chata de Garrett con la punta de un dedo. Se quedaron callados mientras oían el zumbido de las abejas y el viento en las ramas de los árboles que los rodeaban.

—Puedes quedarte en casa, ¿verdad? —quiso saber Bella en voz baja.

—Sí. Me han concedido la licencia absoluta por razones médicas.

Sin dejar de rodear las caderas de Lizzy con un brazo, encontró los dedos de Edward en la hierba, detrás de ambos, y los entrelazó con los de ella.

—Eso está bien —se limitó a comentar mientras pasaba una mano por el pelo de Lizzy sin apartar los ojos del rostro de su mando, que estaba moreno e irresistiblemente atractivo con la corbata y la camisa de su uniforme bien abrochada—. Eres un héroe, Edward. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Bueno —dijo Edward, que había torcido la boca y reía avergonzado—, yo no lo tengo tan claro.

—¿Dónde está tu Corazón Púrpura?

—En casa, en mi petate.

—Deberías llevarlo puesto aquí— aseguró Bella apoyándole una mano en la solapa. Luego la deslizó debajo porque no podía dejar de tocarlo.

Notó los latidos fuertes y saludables del corazón de Edward bajo los dedos, y recordó todas las imágenes terribles que la habían acosado sobre cómo lo acribillaban a balazos y caía al suelo de la selva, sangrando. Su querido y valioso Edward.

—La señorita Mallory se lo contó a los periódicos y publicaron un artículo —explicó entonces a su marido—. Ahora todo el mundo sabe que Edward Masen es un héroe.

Edward adoptó una expresión pensativa con la mirada puesta en una de las colmenas.

—En esta guerra, todos son héroes. Tendrían que conceder un Corazón Púrpura a todos los soldados que combaten en ella.

—¿Disparaste a alguien, Edward? —preguntó Garrett.

—Por favor, Garrett, no tendrías que...

—Sí, hijo, y es algo terrible.

—Pero eran malos, ¿no?

La mirada de angustia de Edward se fijó en Bella, pero en lugar de verla a ella vio una trinchera inundada por quince centímetros de agua, a su amigo Red, y una bomba que caía silbando del cielo y lo volvía todo colorado ante sus ojos.

—Por favor, Garrett, Edward acaba de llegar y ya lo estás acribillando a preguntas.

—No pasa nada, Bella —aseguró Edward antes de dirigirse al niño—: Eran personas, como tú y como yo.

—Oh.

Garrett se puso serio para reflexionar sobre aquello. Su madre se levantó.

—Tengo que acabar de llenar las bandejas de agua. No tardaré nada.

Besó la ceja izquierda de Edward, se puso los guantes de agricultor y lo dejó con los niños para volver al trabajo. Mientras se alejaba, se volvió una vez para volver a ver a su marido e intentar asimilar que estaba allí para quedarse.

—¡Te amo! —le gritó delante de un peral nudoso.

—¡Yo también te amo!

Bella sonrió y siguió adelante.

...

Los niños observaron el uniforme de Edward: los galones, las insignias. Lizzy ya no recelaba tanto de él y empezó a dar pasos vacilantes por la hierba. El sol caía a plomo, y Edward se quitó la guerrera, la dejó a un lado y, tras tumbarse de espaldas, cerró los ojos a la luz brillante que los rodeaba. Pero tras sus párpados cerrados, esa luz se volvió roja. Como la sangre. Y lo vio pasar todo otra vez. Vio a Red gateando como podía por una extensión de carrizo, junto al río Matanikau, y quedarse de repente inmóvil, a descubierto, mientras desde la otra orilla, en manos enemigas, las armas del calibre veinticinco restallaban como látigos, las metralletas retumbaban y un lanzagranadas enviaba sus mortíferos proyectiles cada vez más cerca. Y ahí estaba el pobre Red, en el suelo, sin cobertura, boca abajo, temblando, mordiendo la hierba, paralizado por un pánico terrible que un soldado afortunado no llega a conocer. Se vio a sí mismo saliendo a gatas bajo el fuego enemigo, oyó el suspiro engañosamente suave de las balas que pasaban volando por encima de su cabeza, el ruido sordo de algo que golpeaba detrás de él, a la izquierda, a la derecha. Cuando una granada cayó a cuatro metros y medio, llovió tierra hacia arriba.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, hombre, tienes que salir de aquí! —gritó a Red, que yacía sin moverse, incapaz. Edward sintió su propio pánico, la subida de adrenalina mientras sujetaba a Red para arrastrarlo hacia atrás por el barro y entre matas de hierba arrancadas y llevarlo hacia una trinchera con quince centímetros de agua turbia—. Quédate aquí, macho. ¡Voy a por esos hijos de puta!

Luego volvió a salir con los dientes apretados, reptando, impulsándose con los codos de modo que la punta de la bayoneta se movía a derecha y a izquierda. Entonces aparecieron los aviones de la nada, se oyó el silbido de advertencia mientras Red seguía detrás de él, en la trinchera, donde cayó la bomba.

...

Edward se estremeció, abrió los ojos y se incorporó. A su lado los niños seguían jugando. Las abejas aterrizaban en las aberturas de las colmenas con lo que habían recolectado. Bella regresaba tirando del carro de juguete y los dos cubos vacíos repiqueteaban como un carillón cada vez que las ruedas pillaban un bache en el terreno desigual. Parpadeó para borrar el recuerdo y observó cómo su mujer se acercaba con su atuendo masculino.

«No pienses en Red, piensa en Bella», se dijo. La miró hasta que su sombra le cubrió el regazo.

—Ven aquí —dijo en voz baja con el brazo extendido y, cuando ella se arrodilló, la sujetó. Nada más. Esperaba que ella bastara para sanarlo.

Esa noche, cuando hicieron el amor, fue excelente.

Pero cuando terminaron, Bella notó que Edward se alejaba de algo más que de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—¿Te duele la pierna?

—No mucho.

No lo creyó, pero no era de los que se quejaban, nunca lo había sido. Notó que alargaba la mano hacia el paquete de Lucky Strike para fumar en la oscuridad y vio que la punta del cigarrillo se ponía incandescente cuando Edward le daba la primera calada.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—¿De qué?

—De lo que sea. De tu pierna..., de la guerra. Creo que no mencionabas las cosas malas en tus cartas por mi bien. Tal vez ahora quieras hablar de ello.

El arco rojo que describió el cigarrillo al llevárselo a la boca creó una barrera más palpable que un alambre de púas.

—¿Qué sentido tiene hablar de ello? Fui a una guerra, no a una fiesta. Cuando me alisté ya lo sabía.

Se sintió excluida y dolida. Tenía que darle tiempo para que se abriera, porque esa noche no iba a hacerlo, eso seguro. Así que buscó temas para acercarlo de nuevo a ella.

—Seguro que la señorita Mallory se sorprendió al verte.

—Sí —rio Edward.

—¿Te enseñó el álbum de recortes de periódico que hizo sobre toda la acción en el sur del Pacífico?

—No, no lo mencionó.

—Recortó artículos sólo sobre las zonas donde creía que podrías estar combatiendo.

Edward rio entre dientes.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Bella entonces.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que la tienes cautivada.

—¡Oh, venga ya! Podría ser mi abuela.

—Las abuelas también tienen sentimientos.

—¡Por favor!

—¿Y sabes qué más? Creo que tú sientes algo parecido por ella.

Edward notó que se ruborizaba en la oscuridad al recordar las veces que había usado a propósito sus encantos con la bibliotecaria.

—Estás loca, Bella.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no me importa. Después de todo, nunca tuviste abuela, y que la quieras un poquito no me quita a mí nada.

Edward apagó el cigarrillo, la acercó de nuevo hacia sí y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

—Eres una mujer increíble, Bella— dijo.

—Sí, lo sé.

Se apartó un poco para mirar la cara de su mujer, olvidando momentáneamente las visiones inquietantes que le acudían a la cabeza sin que él quisiera. Soltó una carcajada, y Bella volvió a apoyarle una vez más la mejilla en el pecho.

—Sea como sea —comentó para seguir distrayéndolo—, la señorita Mallory se ha portado de maravilla mientras has estado fuera, Edward. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ella. Y Lydia también. Lydia y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas. ¿Y, sabes qué? No había tenido nunca una amiga. —Reflexionó un momento antes de continuar—. Podemos hablar de cualquier cosa... —comentó mientras jugueteaba con el vello del pecho de Edward—. Me gustaría que viniera un día con los niños para que pudieras conocerla mejor. ¿Qué me dices, Edward?

Esperó, pero Edward no contestó.

—¿Edward?

Silencio.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué?

—¿Has oído lo que te decía?

Edward apartó el brazo y lo estiró para tomar otro cigarrillo. Bella comprendió que había vuelto a alejarse de ella.

...

No había ninguna duda, Edward estaba cambiado. No sólo era la cojera, eran también los silencios. Los tuvo a menudo los días posteriores: silencios prolongados en que se quedaba absorto pensando en cosas que se negaba a explicar. Una conversación se convertía en un monólogo, y al volverse, Bella veía que tenía la mirada perdida y que estaba absorto, a kilómetros de distancia. También había otros cambios, como el insomnio. A menudo se despertaba y se lo encontraba sentado, fumando a oscuras. A veces soñaba y hablaba dormido, maldecía, gritaba, agitaba brazos y piernas. Pero cuando lo despertaba y lo animaba a hablar, le contestaba que no era nada, que sólo había sido un sueño. Después, se aferraba a ella hasta volver a quedarse dormido e, incluso entonces, seguía teniendo las palmas de las manos sudadas.

Necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas. A menudo bajaba al colmenar a pensar, a sentarse mirando las colmenas y reflexionar sobre lo que fuera que lo perseguía.

Hasta el ruido más insignificante lo sobresaltaba. Un día que a Lizzy se le cayó el vaso de leche de la trona, se levantó de golpe de la silla, explotó y se fue de la casa sin terminar de comer. Regresó treinta minutos más tarde, excusándose, abrazando y besando a Lizzy como si le hubiera pegado. A modo de disculpa, llevó a la niña un juguete sencillo, una bramadera que había hecho él mismo.

Esa tarde se pasó una hora entera con los tres niños en el patio, haciendo girar la madera situada en el extremo de la larga cuerda hasta que hacía un ruido que recordaba el de un motor acelerando. Y, después de haber estado con los niños, parecía más tranquilo.

Hasta la noche que hubo una tormenta a las tres de la madrugada. Un trueno tremendo zarandeó la casa, y Edward se levantó de un salto de la cama gritando como si tuviera que hacerse oír por encima de un bombardeo:

—¡Red! ¡Dios mío, Reeed!

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—Bella, oh, Dios mío, abrázame.

Volvió a ser su salvación, pero aunque Edward temblaba violentamente y sudaba como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una fiebre tropical, se guardó sus terrores para sí.

Físicamente, seguía sanando. Al cabo de una semana de regresar estaba impaciente por andar sin muletas y, al cabo de un mes, no se resistió más y lo hizo. Le encantaba la bañera, tomaba largos baños con sales que aceleraban la curación y aceptaba siempre encantado la oferta de Bella de frotarle la espalda. Aunque los médicos de la Armada le habían ordenado que se hiciera reconocimientos quincenales, se saltó la orden y se puso a cuidar de las abejas antes incluso de haber prescindido de las muletas, y volvió a trabajar en la biblioteca a las seis semanas de estar en casa, sin consultar a ningún facultativo. Hacía las mismas horas que antes, lo que le dejaba los días libres. Así que pintó un cartel que colocó en la parte inferior del camino de su casa: piezas y llantas usadas de automóvil. De este modo empezó a dedicarse a la venta de chatarra, lo que reportó una cantidad sorprendente de dinero regular. Junto con el sueldo de la biblioteca, el cheque por discapacidad del Gobierno y los beneficios de la venta de huevos, leche y miel, productos de los que había constante demanda debido a que el azúcar estaba racionado, sus ingresos subieron hasta un punto totalmente desconocido hasta entonces por Edward o por Bella.

Ahorraban la mayor parte del dinero porque, aunque Edward seguía soñando con proporcionar lujos a Bella, la Junta de Producción Bélica había detenido hacía mucho la producción de la mayoría de artículos para el hogar, de modo que la ropa, los alimentos y los enseres domésticos estaban estrictamente racionados, y en la tienda de Witherdale los puntos que valían figuraban junto a los precios en los estantes. Lo mismo ocurría en la gasolinera, aunque Edward y Bella estaban catalogados como agricultores, con lo que recibían más cupones de racionamiento de los que necesitaban.

El único lugar en el que podían disfrutar de su dinero era el cine de Calhoun. Iban todos los sábados por la noche, aunque Edward se negaba a hacerlo si daban una película de guerra.

Entonces, un día, llegó una carta de Lexington, Kentucky. La enviaba Cleo Atkms. Bella la dejó apoyada en la mesa de la cocina y, cuando Edward entró, se la señaló.

—Hay algo para ti —se limitó a decir antes de volverse.

—Oh... —Edward la recogió, leyó el remite y repitió en voz más baja—. Oh.

Pasado un minuto de silencio, Bella se giró hacia él.

—¿No vas a abrirla?

—Sí, claro. —Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó mirándola y pasando el pulgar por las letras escritas.

—¿Por qué no te la llevas al huerto de árboles frutales para leerla, Edward?

—Sí, eso es lo que haré —contestó tras alzar los ojos, llenos de dolor, y tragar saliva con fuerza...

Cuando se hubo ido, Bella se sentó pesadamente en una silla de la cocina y se tapó la cara con las manos, llorando por él, por la muerte de su amigo al que no podía olvidar. Recordó que hacía mucho le había hablado del único otro amigo que había tenido, el que lo había traicionado y había declarado en su contra. ¡Qué solo debía de sentirse ahora! Era como si cada vez que tendía la mano a otro hombre esa amistad le fuera arrebatada. Antes de la guerra, no hubiese imaginado nunca lo valioso que era un amigo. Pero ahora tenía dos amigas, la señorita Mallory y Lydia, de modo que entendía el dolor de Edward por la pérdida de su compañero de fatigas.

Le dio media hora y fue a buscarlo. Estaba sentado al pie de un manzano viejo y nudoso cargado de fruta verde, con la carta en el suelo, junto a la cadera. Con las rodillas dobladas, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada, era la viva estampa del abatimiento. Se acercó sin hacer ruido por la hierba y se arrodilló delante de él para ponerle las palmas de las manos en los antebrazos y apoyarle la cara en un hombro. Y él empezó a sollozar. Bella le deslizó las manos hacia la espalda y lo sujetó cariñosamente mientras él depuraba sus penas.

—Dios mío, Bella —soltó por fin—. Yo lo maté. Lo llevé hasta esa trinchera y lo dejé en ella, y entonces le cayó una bomba de lleno, y me volví y vi su pelo rojo volando en pedazos y grité...

—Ssss...

—¡Red! ¡Reeeeeed! —gritó de nuevo entonces con la cara levantada hacia un cielo silencioso. Fue un grito tan largo y tan fuerte que las venas de las sienes, del cuello y de los puños cerrados le sobresalieron como si estuvieran grabadas en mármol.

—Tú no lo mataste; intentabas salvarle la vida.

La rabia sustituyó al pesar.

—¡Maté a mi mejor amigo y me dieron un condenado Corazón Púrpura por ello!

Hubiera podido replicarle que se había ganado el Corazón Púrpura merecidamente, en otra batalla, pero vio que no era el momento de razonar. Edward necesitaba expresar su rabia, expulsarla como el pus de una herida. Así que le acarició los hombros, contuvo sus propias lágrimas y le ofreció el apoyo silencioso que sabía que necesitaba.

—Y ahora su prometida me escribe. ¡Dios mío, cuánto la amaba Red! Y va y me dice: «No tiene que culparse de nada, cabo Masen.» —Agachó la cabeza de nuevo entre sus brazos—. ¿Es que no comprende que yo tengo la culpa de todo? Él siempre estaba hablando sobre cómo los cuatro nos veríamos después de la guerra, y que quizá podríamos comprar un coche e ir de vacaciones juntos a la montaña, tal vez a las Smoky Mountains, donde el verano es fresco, y él y yo podríamos ir a pescar.

Se volvió y se lanzó a los brazos de Bella, impulsado por la fuerza del sufrimiento. Se aferró a ella, acurrucado, y aceptó por fin el consuelo que ella le ofrecía. Bella lo abrazó, lo meció, dejó que le empapara el vestido con sus lágrimas.

—Ay, Bella... Bella... Maldita guerra.

Bella le sujetó la cabeza como si fuera tan pequeño como Lizzy, cerró los ojos y lloró con él, por él, y volvió a ser una vez más la madre/esposa que él siempre necesitaría que fuera.

Al final, la respiración de Edward empezó a normalizarse, su abrazo a suavizarse.

—Red era un buen amigo— concluyó.

—Háblame de él.

—¿Quieres leer la carta?

—No. Ya leí más que suficientes cuando estabas fuera. Cuéntamelo tú.

Y él lo hizo. Esta vez tranquilamente, le contó lo que había sido realmente estar en Guadalcanal. Le habló del sufrimiento, del miedo, de las muertes y de la carnicería. De la «última cena» a bordo de The Argonaut, con bistec y huevos ilimitados para llenar la tripa a cualquiera antes de llegar a la playa donde se esperaba que se la vaciaran a tiros; de la balsa neumática en la que se embarcaron en medio de un mar terrible que bramaba tan fuerte en los imbornales del submarino que nadie podía oír nada por encima del ruido; del trayecto lleno de sacudidas sobre un coral peligrosísimo que amenazaba con rasgar las embarcaciones neumáticas, de modo que todos sus ocupantes se hubieran ahogado antes incluso de llegar a la costa infestada de japoneses. De lo que era llegar empapado y seguirlo estando los siguientes tres meses; ver cómo el enemigo hacía huir a tu flota y te dejaba sin suministros por tiempo indefinido; atacar una choza con el dedo en el gatillo y ver a seres humanos salir disparados hacia atrás y caer con la sorpresa reflejada aún en sus rostros; aprender qué tres especies de hormigas son comestibles mientras permanecías dos días tumbado boca abajo con un francotirador esperando en un árbol, y las hormigas que te pasaban por debajo de la nariz se convertían en tu alimento. Le contó la sangrienta batalla de Bloody Ridge; lo que había sido ver a hombres sufrir lo indecible durante días mientras las moscas ponían huevos en sus heridas; comer cocos hasta que preferías tener malaria a tener diarrea. Le habló de lo que un cuerpo humano se retorcía incluso después de muerto. Y, por último, de Red, del Red que él había querido. Del Red vivo, no del muerto.

Y cuando Edward se hubo depurado, cuando se sintió vacío y exhausto, Bella le tomó la mano y volvieron a casa juntos bajo el sol de última hora de la tarde, cruzando el huerto de árboles frutales y pasando por debajo de la pérgola cargada de flores, para empezar la ingrata tarea de olvidar.


	21. Capitulo 20

CAPITULO 20

La guerra había sido dura con Jessica. La había privado de todo lo que más le importaba: las medias de nailon, el helado de chocolate... y los hombres. Especialmente los hombres. Los mejores, los sanos, jóvenes y viriles se habían ido. Sólo habían quedado mierdas como Mike, de modo que no tenía más remedio que seguir obteniendo lo que necesitaba de ese pedazo de bruto. Pero ya ni siquiera podía chantajearlo. En primer lugar, no había gasolina para ir a Atlanta a mirar escaparates como hacía antes. ¡Quién podía ir a ninguna parte con diez míseros litros a la semana! Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, en las tiendas no había nada por lo que valiera la pena hacer chantaje. Ese condenado Roosevelt lo controlaba todo: no había coches, no había horquillas, no había secadores de pelo. ¡Y no había nada, absolutamente nada, de chocolate! Jessica no entendía por qué todos los soldados que estaban en Europa tenían tantas chocolatinas que podían regalarlas mientras que ellos, en casa, tenían que pasarse sin ellas. Había aguantado mucho, pero que Roosevelt dictara una orden estableciendo de qué sabores podían hacerse los helados fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Cómo diablos esperaba que un restaurante siguiera abierto sin helado de chocolate? ¿Y sin café?

Jessica apoyó un pie en la tapa del retrete y se puso maquillaje para las piernas desde los dedos del pie hasta el muslo, irritada de nuevo por no tener medias de nailon. ¿Pero podía saberse cuántos paracaídas necesitaba el Ejército? Bueno, que no se dijera que Jessica no lucía estupenda, por más obstáculos que tuviera que vencer. Cuando hubo terminado de aplicarse el maquillaje, se dibujó con cuidado una línea negra en la parte posterior de la pierna con un lápiz de ojos para simular las costuras. En bragas y sujetador, se dirigió a toda prisa a su dormitorio, se subió a la cama y se miró la parte posterior de las piernas en el espejo del tocador para comprobar el resultado. ¡Le había quedado perfecta!

Sacó del armario el vestido más sensual que tenía, largo por encima de las rodillas, ceñido en las caderas, con el talle naranja y blanco, unas hombreras enormes y un escote pronunciado. Lo probaría una vez más, sólo una. Si no conseguía nada, por lo que a ella respectaba, el engreído de Edward Masen podría hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Después de todo, una mujer tenía su orgullo.

Se enfundó el vestido y regresó al cuarto de baño para hacerse su habitual recogido alto. Por lo menos tenía el rizador, y los bucles que le caían sobre la frente le rebotaban gratamente como muelles.

Toda arreglada, maquillada y perfumada, se tocó el pelo, posó delante del espejo con los brazos en jarras y las pantorrillas muy juntas, como Betty Grable, hizo su mohín más coqueto, se miró los dientes para comprobar que no estuvieran manchados de carmín y decidió que aquel hombre tenía que estar loco si prefería a la chiflada de Bella antes que a ella.

Se pasó la lengua por los dientes, se echó el aliento en la palma de la mano para olerlo y hurgó en el bolso para sacar una cajita de pastillas de regaliz. Maldijo a Wrigley, lo mismo que a Roosevelt, por suministrar chicle gratis al Ejército entero de Estados Unidos durante todo el tiempo que durara la guerra mientras que, en casa, la gente que quería pagar por él tenía que conformarse con chupar esas pastillitas.

Pero, a pesar de los pesares, partió en busca de su presa con un aliento agradable, unas piernas esculturales y un escote revelador. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ese hombre la hacía arder de deseo más que nunca! Ahora era un ex combatiente con un Corazón Púrpura. ¡Figúrate! Y todavía cojeaba un poco al andar, lo que lo hacía más atractivo aún.

Lo había visto a través del escaparate del café el día de mayo que había vuelto de la guerra, y casi se había ahogado en su propia saliva al verlo subir con las muletas los peldaños de la biblioteca para ir a ver a la vieja señorita Mallory. Antes de que hubiera llegado a la puerta, Jessica había apretado el pubis contra la parte posterior de la barra para aliviarse un poco, y la reacción de su cuerpo al verlo no había cambiado nada desde entonces. En agosto seguía mirando la plaza sin cesar para atisbarlo un momento, y cuando no estaba en el pueblo, bastaba con que pensara en él para que todo se le removiera por dentro. Había que verlo con ese uniforme, con esas muletas, con ese bronceado y con esos ojos seductores bajo la visera de su gorra. Era el mejor pedazo de carne que había en aquel pueblo, y Jessica juró por Dios que sería suyo por mucho que le costara lograrlo.

La puerta trasera de la biblioteca no estaba cerrada con llave. Giró el pomo sin hacer ruido. Dentro, oyó una radio que sonaba bajito y vio una luz tenue al final del estrecho pasillo de atrás. Lo recorrió de puntillas y se detuvo para asomarse a la sala principal de la biblioteca. Edward sólo tenía una luz encendida y había corrido las cortinas para evitar que se viera desde el exterior. ¡Qué íntimo! ¡Eso sí que era tener suerte!

Edward estaba trabajando, de espaldas a ella, con una rodilla en el suelo para mirar la parte inferior del tablero de una mesa. Tenía un destornillador en la mano y silbaba una canción. Jessica se quitó silenciosamente los zapatos, los dejó junto a la mesa de préstamos y cruzó sigilosamente la habitación.

Cuando se detuvo tras él, pudo oler su tónico capilar y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Como era habitual, se limitó a seguir los instintos de su cuerpo. No se detuvo a pensar que no se puede abordar por sorpresa a un ex combatiente entrenado en el arte de la supervivencia, con reacciones rápidas e instintos mortíferos, que se sobresaltaba con facilidad tras luchar en Guadalcanal. Era atractivo, olía bien y estaba segura de que tocarlo iba a ser una delicia. Con un movimiento suave y femenino, se acercó a él y empezó a deslizarle las manos alrededor del tronco.

Edward echó el codo hacia atrás de golpe y le dio en el vientre. Luego se puso de pie de un salto, se giró de modo que hizo perder el equilibrio a Jessica, le atizó un golpe terrible en un lado del cuello y la tumbó al suelo, por donde se deslizó dos metros antes de quedar enroscada alrededor de la pata de una mesa.

—¡Qué diablos haces aquí! — estalló entonces.

Jessica no podía hablar, no después de que la hubiera dejado sin respiración.

—¡Levántate y márchate!

Quiso decir que no podía, pero movió las mandíbulas sin lograr emitir el menor sonido. Se acurrucó como pudo y se sujetó el vientre con ambos brazos.

La guerra había enseñado a Edward que la vida era demasiado valiosa para desperdiciar ni siquiera un minuto con gente que no te gustaba. Se agachó hacia Jessica y la levantó bruscamente.

—A ver si te enteras de una vez de que estoy felizmente casado y no quiero nada contigo, Jessica —soltó—. ¡Vete y déjame en paz!

Con el cuerpo doblado, Jessica dio unos pasos tambaleantes.

—Me... golpeaste..., borde —logró decir entre jadeos.

La levantó por el pelo tan deprisa que casi le quedó el maquillaje para las piernas en el suelo.

—¡No me llames así! —le advirtió con los dientes apretados.

—¡Bájame, cabrón! —gritó.

—¡Eres una puta! —la insultó, y la alzó aún más.

—¡Cabrón!

—¡Puta!

—¡Ay! ¡Bájame!

Edward abrió la mano y Jessica cayó como un montón de ropa mojada.

—Lárgate y no vuelvas a acercarte a mí nunca, ¿me oyes? ¡Acabé harto de las de tu calaña cuando era demasiado tonto para saber lo que hacía! Ahora tengo una buena mujer. ¿Me has oído? ¡Una buena mujer! —La levantó por la parte delantera del vestido y la empujó bruscamente nueve veces hasta la puerta trasera, recogiendo los zapatos por el camino. Los lanzó como si fueran dos granadas al callejón, la empujó fuera y le soltó a modo de despedida—: ¡Si estás caliente, ve a buscarte a otro, Jessica!

La puerta se cerró de golpe y se oyó el pestillo.

Jessica se la quedó mirando con los ojos llenos de odio.

—¡Maldito seas, gilipollas! —bramó—. ¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así? —dio un fuerte puntapié a la puerta y se torció el dedo gordo. Mientras se lo apretaba, gritó más fuerte —: ¡Gilipollas! ¡Imbécil! ¡Marine de mierda! ¡Seguro que tu polla ni siquiera me llenaría la oreja!

Con la cara manchada del rímel que se le había corrido con las lágrimas, Jessica bajó los peldaños a trompicones, recogió los zapatos y se marchó cojeando.

Llegó furiosa a su casa y descolgó de inmediato el teléfono. Le chilló el número a la operadora y esperó, dándose golpecitos impacientes en el pecho con el micrófono negro, manteniendo el auricular apretado sobre el pendiente naranja.

—¿Diga? —oyó, pasados dos timbres.

—Mike, soy Jessica.

—Jessica —susurró Mike con cautela—. Te tengo dicho que no me llames nunca a casa.

—Me importa un carajo lo que me hayas dicho, Mike, así que cállate y escucha. Estoy que no puedo aguantarme y necesito que hagas algo al respecto, así que no digas nada, súbete a tu condenada furgoneta y ven para acá. Si no estás en mi casa dentro de quince minutos, iré yo en bicicleta a la tuya más deprisa que un ciclón. Y cuando haya terminado mi visita, tu querida Mae ya no tendrá ninguna duda sobre cómo te salieron aquellas manchas amarillentas en el interior de los muslos, ¿comprendes? ¡Muévete, Mike!

Colgó con tanta fuerza que casi rompió la mesa.

Mike no tenía demasiadas opciones. Cuanto mayor se hacía, menos necesitaba a Jessica. Pero aquella mujer era tonta, y tenía tan malas pulgas que podía echar a perder su relación con Mae; no tenía ninguna intención de perder a Mae por culpa de una fulana de medio pelo. No, señor. Cuando se jubilara del aserradero con los bolsillos llenos después de que esa lucrativa guerra lo hubiese hecho rico, quería que Mae le llevara té helado al porche y que los chicos fueran a pescar con él y las niñas, bueno, qué caray, las niñas no servían de mucho, pero eran divertidas. La mayor ya tenía dieciséis años. Un par de años más y podría estar casada y darle nietos. La idea tenía un extraño atractivo para Mike. Esa condenada Jessica podía fastidiarlo todo si se le ocurría irse de la lengua.

Abrió la puerta de la casa de Jessica gritando.

—Jessica, ¿tú eres tonta o qué? ¿Dónde diablos estás, Jessica?

Jessica estaba despatarrada en la cama, con los zapatos naranja de tacón alto, los pendientes naranja y unas cuantas marcas negras y azules de las manos de Edward Masen en el cuerpo. Una barrita de incienso humeaba en la mesilla de noche y sus braguitas de encaje cubrían la pantalla de la lámpara para amortiguar la luz.

—Jessica, ¿qué diablos pretendes llamándome y dándome órdenes como si fuera un...?

Mike cruzó la puerta y dejó de gritar como si una guillotina le hubiera cortado la lengua. Jessica se estaba tocando con una mano y tendía la otra hacia él...

...

Dos meses después, un día gris de octubre, Mike recibió otra llamada de Jessica, esta vez en el aserradero.

—Mike, soy yo.

—¡Dios mío, pero cómo se te ocurre llamarme aquí! ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere de lo nuestro?

—Tengo que verte.

—Hoy trabajo turno y medio.

—¡Te digo que tengo que verte! Tengo algo importante que decirte.

—Esta noche no puedo, tal vez el jue...

—Esta noche o lo soltaré todo ahora por teléfono mientras Edna Mae Simms controla la llamada desde la central. ¿Estás ahí, Edna Mae? ¿Lo estás oyendo todo?

—¡Muy bien, muy bien!

—A las ocho y cuarto en mi casa.

—No salgo hasta las...

La llamada se cortó antes de que Mike pudiera terminar la frase.

Cuando llegó a casa de Jessica, ésta se había puesto un reluciente salto de cama negro con orquídeas color cereza, grandes como platillos. Llevaba el pelo recogido hacia arriba y unos zapatos de tacón alto a juego con las orquídeas. Le recordaron una vez que su madre le había hecho comer remolacha y la había vomitado después. Jessica abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de Mike, de golpe. Luego se volvió para mirarlo con las manos en las caderas.

—Bueno, estoy embarazada, Mike, y el niño es tuyo. Quiero saber qué piensas hacer.

Mike se quedó como si le hubieran disparado una bazuca a pocos centímetros de la oreja. Estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar. Jessica entró despacio en el salón, con la cabeza gacha, poniéndose bien una horquilla en la cabeza.

—¿Embarazada? —tartamudeó Mike, sin aliento, con los ojos desorbitados.

—Sí, y el niño es todo tuyo y mío, Mike. —Se dio unas palmaditas en el vientre y esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica—. Me hiciste un buen bombo.

—¡Pero si hace dos meses que no te veo, Jessica!

—Exacto, y, por si no te acuerdas, no te pusiste ninguna goma.

—¿Cómo iba a ponérmela si no tenía? Últimamente, las condenadas gomas escasean tanto como los neumáticos. ¡Es un milagro que Roosevelt no haya ordenado a los boy scouts que recojan las usadas como hacen con todo lo demás! —Mike se dejó caer en el sofá y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Embarazada... Dios mío —murmuró.

Jessica rodeó rígidamente con un brazo el respaldo de una butaca y empezó a repiquetear con las uñas pintadas de color rosa fuerte.

—Lo espero para mayo.

—¿Has ido ya al médico?

—Sí. Hoy he ido a Calhoun.

—¡Maldita sea, Jessica! —exclamó Mike Se levantó de golpe y empezó a andar arriba y abajo—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste esa noche que podías quedarte embarazada? ¡Es culpa tuya, no mía!

—¡Culpa mía! —Jessica reaccionó como una cobra a la que han dado un puntapié—. ¡No permitiré que me eches a mí la culpa de esto, agarrado de mierda! Tú siempre follas primero y preguntas después. ¡Y sé muy bien por qué! ¡Porque sólo piensas en el dinero! ¡Lo estás ganando a manos llenas en el aserradero, con todos esos contratos del Gobierno que lo tienen funcionando a jornada completa, más otra media jornada en horas extra, y eres demasiado tacaño para ir a la farmacia y gastarte veinticinco centavos! ¡Bueno, pues ahora no me culpes a mí, Mike Newton! ¡Lo único que tenías que haber hecho esa noche era dedicar diez segundos a ponerte una goma, pero no, tenías que abalanzarte sobre mí como un gato que huele una gata en celo!

—Espera un momento, Jessica. Llego aquí y te encuentro como un tomate abierto que sólo está esperando que lo aliñen, ¿y pretendes que me pare a pensar? Hubieses podido cerrar las piernas un instante, ¿sabes?

—¡Yo, yo, siempre yo! —bramó Jessica—. Te has estado acostando conmigo durante seis años, ¿y cuántas veces pensaste antes en eso? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta, Mike! Siempre soy yo la que tiene que pensarlo. ¡Bueno, pues me harté! ¡Por una vez en tu vida podrías haber pensado tú y haberme tratado como la dama que soy y haberte entretenido un poco en lugar de lanzarte sobre mí como un cerdo en celo!

—¡Un cerdo! ¡O sea que ahora soy un cerdo!

—No cambies de tema, Mike. ¡Te he dicho que quiero saber qué vas a hacer al respecto y quiero una respuesta!

—Una respuesta... Joder, ¿de dónde quieres que saque una respuesta?

Jessica había estado recapacitando un poco y había llegado a la conclusión de que Mike Newton era mejor que nada. Además, tampoco era tan malo en la cama. Y, por lo menos, su hijo tendría un padre. Dobló los dedos de una mano y se miró las uñas pintadas para ver si le había saltado el esmalte.

—Podrías dejar a Mae y casarte conmigo —sugirió.

—¡Dejar a Mae!

De repente, Jessica dejó de mostrar despreocupación y adoptó una expresión hosca.

—Bueno —replicó—, ¿qué más te da? Ya nunca lo haces con ella. ¡Tú mismo me lo dijiste!

—Es la madre de mis hijos, Jessica.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Jessica mientras se daba golpecitos en el pecho con un dedo—. ¿Y qué soy yo?

A Mike no se le ocurrió ninguna respuesta rápida.

—¿Qué soy yo, eh, Mike? Llevo un hijo tuyo en las entrañas pero como Mae es la madre de tus hijos, tal vez a ella le gustaría añadirlo a su colección. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Qué te parece si voy a ver a Mae y, como quien no quiere la cosa, le digo: «Oh, por cierto, Mae, el verano que viene tendré otro mocoso con cara de mono que añadir a tu descendencia.» ¿Qué me dices, Mike? ¿Quieres que haga eso?

—Sé razonable, Jessica...

—¡Que sea razonable! Razonable, dice, cuando soy yo la que va a vivir en la deshonra mientras él se pasa el rato en su porche con Mae y sus mocosos legítimos. ¿Que sea razonable? Te diré lo que es razonable, Mike. A ver qué te parece. Dos meses. En dos meses se me empezará a notar, y para entonces quiero una de estas dos cosas: O bien tu nombre en una licencia de matrimonio junto al mío, para que sepa que mi hijo va a tener sus necesidades cubiertas a lo largo de su vida, o bien diez mil dólares en el banco a mi nombre: a nombre de Jessica Stanley.

—¡Diez mil dólares!

Jessica se volvió hacia un espejo biselado de la pared del salón, abrió la boca y se secó cada comisura con un dedo. Luego se dio unos toquecitos en el pelo mientras añadía, como si se le acabara de ocurrir:

—O podría pedirle a Mae que lo criara ella y así se acabarían mis preocupaciones. —Se volvió hacia Mike y levantó las manos—. ¡Qué caray, nunca me han gustado demasiado los mocosos con cara de mono!

...

No fue un buen otoño para Mike Newton. Jessica no lo dejaba en paz. El aserradero le daba mucho dinero, desde luego, pero las ranas criarían pelo antes que él diera diez mil dólares a semejante fulana. Jessica casi le había arrancado los ojos cuando le había sugerido buscar un médico para deshacerse del niño, pero lo peor de todo era que empezaba a molestarlo en casa: lo llamaba en plena noche o a la hora del desayuno y preguntaba por algún nombre inventado si la que contestaba era Mae.

Una noche se presentó en el aserradero a las nueve, cuando se iba, para recordarle que sólo le quedaban cuatro semanas para ofrecerle el dinero o el matrimonio. Cuando pasó otra semana sin visos de solución, llamó a Mae, le dijo su nombre y se lo contó a él después.

—Hoy he hablado con Mae.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Hoy he hablado con Mae. La he llamado y le he dicho que estaba colaborando con la Cruz Roja y quería saber si podía hacer alguna donación para los paquetes de ayuda. Ha dicho que tenía botones, jabón, blocs y lápices, y que podía ir a su casa a recogerlos cuando quisiera, y eso he hecho.

—¡No!

—¡Claro que sí! He ido a tu casa, me he plantado en la puerta y he llamado. Mae me ha abierto y hemos tenido una charla muy agradable.

—Maldita sea, Jessica...

—¿Ves lo fácil que es, Mike? —dijo Jessica con una expresión viperina.

A Mike le salió una úlcera. Los dolores estomacales se le intensificaron una noche, cuando repasó el correo al llegar a casa y vio que Jessica había tenido la desfachatez de indicar al médico de Calhoun que enviara la factura directamente a casa de Mike. Cuando Mae le preguntó a qué correspondía el gasto, le explicó que alguien se había lastimado en el aserradero y que la factura había llegado a la casa por error.

Pero Jessica lo seguía acosando a diario. Empezó a detestarla, y se preguntaba qué habría visto en ella al principio. Era dura, superficial y, por si fuera poco, tonta con ganas. Y pensar que su matrimonio corría peligro por culpa de una mujerzuela como ésa.

En el trabajo, Mike estaba distraído. En casa, nervioso. En todas partes, receloso. Esa condenada mujer se le aparecía en cualquier parte, decía cualquier cosa, hacía la primera imprudencia que le venía a la cabeza.

Lo peor fue el día que paró a su hijo mayor, Ned, cuando volvía a casa del colegio, y lo hizo entrar en el Café de Vickery para darle un helado de cucurucho gratis. Después, tuvo el descaro de contar a Mike lo que había hecho y de añadir con una voz seductora, mientras se toqueteaba ese feo pelo amarillo que tenía: «No has pasado demasiado tiempo en casa, Mike. Y ese hijo tuyo cada día está más guapo. Ya no tiene tanta cara de mono y es cada vez más alto. ¿Cuántos años tiene, Mike? ¿Catorce? ¿Quince, quizá?»

La amenaza era tan clara como la laca que se ponía en los rizos, y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Cuando Jessica Stanley empezó a meterse con los niños, vio llegado el momento de pararle los pies.

Mike lo planeó cuidadosamente. El regalo que había dejado bajo el árbol de Navidad de Jessica la tendría callada un tiempo, y lo haría justo después de las vacaciones.

Saldría bien. Conocía a Jessica y sabía lo que Jessica deseaba más que nada en el mundo, así que saldría bien. El último par de años no había sido sordo, tonto y ciego. En el aserradero, los hombres hacían comentarios procaces acerca de cómo Jessica acechaba a Masen, cómo se lo comía con los ojos a través del escaparate del restaurante e incluso lo perseguía hasta la biblioteca. Pero se decía que Masen nunca le había dado lo que quería, de modo que Jessica seguía muriéndose de ganas de estar con él.

Masen. Hasta el nombre le daba rabia. Masen y su condenado Corazón Púrpura. Masen, el héroe del pueblo, mientras que la gente se mofaba de Mike Newton a sus espaldas y lo acusaba de haberse cortado el dedo para evitar que lo reclutaran. ¡Ninguno de ellos podía imaginar el valor que se necesitaba para pasar el dedo bajo una sierra! Y, además, alguien tenía que quedarse en casa y fabricar las cajas de madera para transportar todos esos fusiles y esas municiones.

«De modo que eres un héroe, ¿eh, Masen? Vas al pueblo con esas muletas y desfilas por la plaza con ese elegante uniforme para que todo el mundo se postre de rodillas y agite banderitas a tu paso. Bueno, no me gustaste la primera vez que te vi, asesino de putas, y ahora todavía me gustas menos. Puede que la primera vez que intenté echarte del pueblo no lo lograra, pero ésta lo conseguiré. Y las autoridades lo harán por mí.»

Tuvo que pasarse tres noches repasando los cubos de basura de la biblioteca en el callejón para encontrar el arma perfecta para estrangular a Jessica: un trapo manchado de un polvo fácilmente identificable e impregnado de aceite de limón.

En cuanto obró en su poder, preparó con cuidado la nota con palabras y letras sueltas, recortadas de periódicos, que pegó en perpendicular a la composición tipográfica de una página de la sección de clasificados del Atlanta Constitution. Sin papel de carta que pudiera ser identificado, sin dejar huellas dactilares en el papel de diario.

VEN A LA PUERTA TRASERA DE LA BIBLIOTECA EL MARTES A LAS 11 DE LA NOCHE, E. M.

Lo envió en un sobre usado de la compañía eléctrica; recortó su dirección con una cuchilla y la sustituyó por otra hecha con letras de periódico.

Cuando Jessica recibió la nota por correo la rompió en cuatro pedazos y soltó más tacos que un estibador.

«Ni lo pienses, Masen, después de que me maltrataras de esa forma y me llamaras puta. ¡Vete a la mierda!»

Pero Jessica era Jessica. Innegablemente apasionada. Cuanto más pensaba en Edward Masen, más caliente se ponía. Ese hombretón. Ese pedazo de marine. Con esos hombros, esas piernas y ese enfurruñamiento. Le encantaba el enfurruñamiento, y también le encantaban los silencios inquietantes.

Pero había visto una muestra de su genio y, si explotaba de ese modo en medio de un buen polvo... ¡bueeeeno! ¡Sería memorable! Y otra cosa que había descubierto: los hombres que tienen los lóbulos de las orejas largos suelen tener la polla a juego, y los lóbulos de las orejas de Masen no eran lo que se dice pequeños.

A las nueve del martes por la noche Jessica estaba pegando con cinta adhesiva la nota rota. A las nueve y media sentía un ardor terrible en sus partes. A las diez estaba metida en una bañera llena de burbujas, preparándose.

Mike Newton estaba agazapado bajo una llovizna fría de diciembre, maldiciéndola. Pero tenía suerte en una cosa: en los estados de la costa seguía vigente la obligación de mantener las luces apagadas por la noche. No había farolas. No había ventanas iluminadas. Nadie estaba en la calle a partir de las diez a no ser que dispusiera de autorización.

«Venga, Jessica, venga. Tengo frío y estoy empapado, y quiero ir pronto a casa a acostarme.»

Tenía la puerta trasera de la biblioteca dos metros y medio por encima de la cabeza, al final de un tramo de peldaños altos de hormigón con una barandilla de hierro. Había oído a Masen cerrarla con llave e irse hacía más de media hora, y se había quedado escondido sin moverse, como un francotirador en un árbol, oyéndole bajar las escaleras, poner en marcha el coche e irse sin encender los faros.

Ahora estaba allí agazapado con su chaqueta negra de caucho y su viejo sombrero de fieltro, notando que la lluvia se le colaba por un roto del hombro. Se abrazó, con la espalda apoyada en el frío hormigón de la pared, y siguió escuchando cómo el agua de lluvia goteaba de los aleros de la biblioteca al callejón. El trapo untado de aceite le rodeaba la mano. Era algo sólido a lo que aferrarse.

Cuando oyó los pasos de Jessica, el corazón se le aceleró como el de un mapache al ver una manada de lobos. Llevaba zapatos de tacón alto (clic, clic, clic), seguramente destapados, porque pisó un charco y soltó un taco. Esperó a que llegara al tercer peldaño y entonces se deslizó rápidamente para situarse sigilosamente detrás de ella.

Había planeado hacerlo deprisa, limpiamente, de modo anónimo. Pero el condenado trapo era viejo y se rasgó, de modo que Jessica pudo soltarse, volverse y verle la cara.

—Mike..., no..., por...

Y se vio obligado a terminar el trabajo con las manos.

No había planeado ver la impresión y el horror en el rostro de Jessica. Ni la brutalidad de su agonía. Pero la falta de luz no era tan absoluta como para ocultarlo. Y Jessica forcejeó. Parecía mentira que una mujer de su tamaño pudiera luchar tanto tiempo y con tanta energía.

Cuando por fin sucumbió, Mike bajó tambaleándose los peldaños y vomitó en la pared de la biblioteca.


	22. Capitulo 21

CAPITULO 21

Un día de finales de diciembre, Bella estaba trabajando en la cocina cuando levantó la mirada y vio que Riley Biers llegaba al patio en un polvoriento Plymouth negro con los faros regulables y la palabra sheriff en la puerta. Llevaba en el cargo desde que Bella tenía uso de razón, desde antes de que llamara a la puerta de la casa de Aro Vulturi para obligarlo a dejar que su nieta fuera al colegio.

Riley había engordado con los años, y la barriga se le movió como un globo de agua cuando se puso bien los pantalones en la cintura mientras se acercaba a la casa. Tenía el pelo fino y escaso, la cara rubicunda y los orificios de la nariz tan grandes como un par de huellas de casco en el barro. A pesar de lo poco atractivo que era, a Bella le caía bien: había sido el responsable de que pudiera salir de aquella casa.

—Buenos días, señor Biers —lo saludó desde el porche, al que había salido poniéndose un jersey hecho a mano.

—Buenos días, señora Masen. ¿Ha pasado unas buenas Navidades?

—Sí, señor. ¿Y usted?

—También, muchas gracias— aseguró Biers, que echó un vistazo al claro, al patio despejado para el invierno y sin el montón de trastos viejos que había antes. No había duda de que aquel sitio tenía otro aspecto desde que había muerto Stefan Swan—. Tiene todo muy buen aspecto.

—Oh, muchas gracias. Edward lo ha hecho casi todo.

—¿Está él aquí, señora Masen? —preguntó Biers tras dedicar un instante a mirar a su alrededor.

—Está ahí abajo, en el cobertizo, pintando unas alzas para las colmenas, preparándolo todo para la primavera.

Biers apoyó una bota en el peldaño inferior.

—¿Le importaría ir a buscarlo, señora Masen? —pidió.

—¿Pasa algo, sheriff? —dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo que hablar con él sobre una cosita que pasó anoche en el pueblo.

—Oh... Bueno..., sí, claro— comentó, haciendo un esfuerzo por mostrarse alegre—. Voy a buscarlo.

Mientras cruzaba el patio, Bella tuvo el primer mal palpito. ¿Qué querría el sheriff de Edward? Estaba segura de que se trataba de algo oficial. Era evidente que toda esa cháchara era para disimular el motivo real de su visita. Pero ¿cuál sería? Cuando llegó a la puerta abierta del cobertizo sus dudas se le reflejaban claramente en la cara.

—¿Edward?

Edward se enderezó y se volvió con la brocha en la mano y el placer, inconfundible, en el semblante.

—Me echabas de menos, ¿verdad?

—El sheriff ha venido a verte, Edward.

—¿Para qué? —Había dejado de sonreír.

—No lo sé. Quiere que vayas a la casa.

Edward se quedó inmóvil diez segundos. Luego, dejó con cuidado la brocha atravesada sobre el borde de la lata, tomó un trapo y lo empapó de trementina.

—Vamos —dijo, y siguió a Bella limpiándose las manos.

A cada paso que daba, Bella notaba que el palpito era mayor y empezó a sentir temor.

—¿Qué puede querer, Edward?

—No lo sé. Pero supongo que pronto lo sabremos.

«Que no sea nada —suplicó mentalmente Bella—. Que sea que quiere un carburador para el Plymouth polvoriento, o que Edward puso ese cartel del camino en un lugar que es propiedad del condado o que quieren usar prestadas las sillas de la biblioteca para celebrar un baile. Que sea alguna tontería.»

Miró a Edward, que iba despacio pero sin vacilaciones, impertérrito. Había adoptado su expresión de disimular lo que pensaba, una expresión que preocupaba a Bella más que verlo fruncir el ceño.

El sheriff Biers los estaba esperando junto al Plymouth, con los brazos cruzados sobre la barriga, apoyado en el guardabarros delantero. Edward se detuvo frente a él limpiándose aún las manos con el trapo.

—Buenos días, sheriff— dijo.

—Masen —respondió Biers, saludándolo con la cabeza y separándose del coche.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—Contestar unas preguntas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Biers no le contestó.

—¿Trabajó en la biblioteca ayer por la noche? —quiso saber en cambio.

—Sí, señor.

—¿La cerró como de costumbre?

—Sí, señor.

—¿A qué hora?

—A las diez.

—¿Qué hizo entonces?

—Venir a casa y acostarme, ¿por qué?

Biers se dirigió a Bella.

—¿Estaba usted en casa entonces, señora Masen?

—Claro que sí. Tenemos familia, sheriff. ¿De qué va todo esto?

Biers tampoco respondió a eso. Descruzó los brazos para adoptar una postura más firme antes de disparar su siguiente pregunta a Edward.

—¿Conoce a una mujer llamada Jessica Stanley?

Edward notó que la ansiedad empezaba a subirle desde las piernas en forma de un cosquilleo punzante y ardiente. Sin dejar que se le notara la preocupación, se metió el trapo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—Sé quién es. No puede decirse exactamente que la conozca, no.

—¿La vio anoche?

—No.

—¿No entró en la biblioteca?

—Nadie entra en la biblioteca cuando yo estoy en ella. Está cerrada.

—¿No fue nunca... cuando estaba cerrada?

Edward apretó los labios y tensó la mandíbula, pero miró directamente a Biers a la cara.

—Lo hizo un par de veces.

Bella dirigió rápidamente los ojos a Edward. ¿Un par de veces? Le dio la impresión de que el estómago se le subía a la garganta mientras el sheriff repetía las palabras como si fueran una espantosa letanía.

—Un par de veces... ¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace cierto tiempo —contestó Edward con los brazos cruzados y los pies separados.

—¿Podría ser algo más específico?

—Un par de veces antes de alistarme, una después de que volviera a casa. En agosto más o menos.

—¿La invitó usted a ir?

Edward tensó de nuevo la mandíbula, pero ejerció un fuerte control sobre sí mismo y respondió con calma.

—No, señor.

—¿Qué hacía ahí entonces?

Edward era plenamente consciente de que Bella lo estaba observando anonadada.

—Creo que podrá imaginarlo, siendo hombre —dijo tímidamente.

—Mi trabajo no consiste en imaginar cosas, Masen. Mi trabajo consiste en hacer preguntas y obtener respuestas. ¿A qué fue Jessica Stanley a la biblioteca en agosto cuando ésta estaba cerrada?

Edward miró directamente a los ojos estupefactos de su mujer para contestar.

—A echar un polvo, supongo.

—Edward... —lo reprendió Bella consternada.

Como había esperado que se fuera por las ramas, la franqueza de Edward desconcertó momentáneamente al sheriff.

—Bueno... —Se pasó una mano por la nuca, sin saber muy bien cómo seguir—. ¿De modo que lo admite?

—Admito que sé lo que quería, no que lo obtuviera —contestó tras desviar los ojos de su mujer—. Joder, en Whitney todo el mundo sabe cómo es Jessica. Esa mujer ronda por el pueblo como una gata en celo y no hace nada por disimularlo.

—Y le rondó a usted, ¿verdad?

Edward tragó saliva y tardó un momento en contestar. Las palabras le salieron en voz baja, a regañadientes.

—Supongo que podría decirse así.

—Edward —repitió Bella, entre sorprendida y abatida—. Nunca me lo habías dicho —se quejó, acalorada, temblorosa por dentro.

Volvió a mirarla directamente con sus bonitos ojos castaños, armado sólo con la verdad.

—Porque no pasó nada. Pregunta a la señorita Mallory si le hice nunca caso a esa mujer. Ella te dirá que no.

El sheriff intervino.

—La señorita Mallory vio cómo Jessica... digamos, esto... ¿lo perseguía?

La mirada de Edward se dirigió de nuevo al hombre uniformado.

—¿Estoy siendo acusado de algo, sheriff? Porque si es así, tengo derecho a saberlo. Y si esa mujer ha presentado cargos en mi contra, no son más que una vulgar mentira. Jamás la toqué.

—Según nuestros archivos, cumplió condena en Huntsville por homicidio involuntario, ¿es eso cierto?

—Sí, es cierto —contestó. La angustia lo invadía, pero exteriormente se mantuvo estoico—. Cumplí mi condena y salí en libertad.

—Por matar a una prostituta.

Edward apretó los dientes y no dijo nada.

—Espero que me disculpe, señora —comentó el sheriff a Bella con una ceja arqueada—. Pero no hay forma de evitar estas preguntas. —Se dirigió entonces a Edward—: ¿Tuvo alguna vez relaciones sexuales con Jessica Stanley?

—No —contestó Edward conteniendo su rabia.

—¿Sabía que estaba embarazada de cuatro meses?

—No.

—¿Era suyo el hijo que estaba esperando?

—¡No!

El sheriff metió la mano en el coche y sacó de él una bolsa de plástico sellada.

—¿Había visto esto antes?

Con el cuerpo rígido, Edward bajó los ojos para examinar el contenido de la bolsa transparente sin tocarla.

—Parece un trapo de la biblioteca.

—Lee el periódico regularmente, ¿verdad?

—El periódico. ¿Qué tiene el periódico que...?

—Limítese a responder la pregunta.

—Todas las tardes, cuando hago una pausa en la biblioteca. A veces, los traigo a casa cuando la biblioteca ya no los necesita.

—¿Cuál lee más a menudo?

—¿Qué diablos...?

—¿Cuál, Masen?

—No lo sé —contestó Edward, que empezaba a irritarse. Se había puesto colorado de lo furioso que estaba—. Joder...

— ¿El New York Times?

—No.

—¿Cuál entonces?

—¿Qué pasa, Biers?

—Responda.

—¡Muy bien! El Atlanta Constitution, supongo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Jessica Stanley?

—No me acuerdo.

—Bueno, trate de recordarlo.

—A principios de esta semana... No, fue la semana pasada. Puede que el miércoles, o el martes. No sé, no me acuerdo, pero fue cuando iba a trabajar en coche. Estaba cerrando el Café de Vickery cuando pasé de camino a la biblioteca.

—¿Y no la ha visto desde el martes o el miércoles de la semana pasada?

—No.

—¿Pero admite que ayer por la tarde fue a trabajar como de costumbre y que volvió a casa alrededor de las diez de la noche?

—No alrededor de las diez. A las diez. Siempre me voy exactamente a las diez.

Biers cambió de postura para poder ver bien tanto a Edward como a Bella.

—Anoche Jessica Stanley fue estrangulada en los peldaños traseros de la biblioteca. El forense sitúa la hora de la muerte entre las nueve y las doce de la noche.

La noticia sacudió a Edward como un puñetazo en el plexo solar. En cuestión de segundos pasó de acalorado a helado, de colorado a pálido.

«No, yo no, esta vez no. Ya pagué por mi crimen. Maldita sea, déjame en paz. Déjanos en paz a mí y a mi familia.»

El miedo crecía en su interior, pero permaneció inmóvil, receloso de reaccionar del modo equivocado por si el sheriff lo malinterpretaba. Le temblaba todo. Empezaron a sudarle las manos, se le secó la garganta. En ese instante sombrío en que el sheriff le lanzó su bomba, una mezcla de emociones le pasó por la cabeza junto con las cosas que más valoraba: Bella, los niños, la vida que se habían forjado, un buen hogar, la estabilidad económica, el futuro, la felicidad. Pensar que podía perderlos, e injustamente, lo desesperó.

«Ay, Dios mío, ¿qué hay que hacer para ganar... alguna vez?», se dijo a sí mismo.

Pensó que era irónico haber combatido en aquella espantosa guerra, haber sobrevivido y haber vuelto a casa para eso. Pensó en todo lo demás a lo que había sobrevivido: ser huérfano, los años de vida solitaria yendo de un lado para otro, los años en la cárcel, los días de hambre tras salir de ella, los insultos, las burlas. ¿Para qué? La rabia y la desesperación lo dominaron y le provocaron el terrible deseo de hundir el puño en algo duro, de golpear algo, de maldecir el destino cruel que negaba una y otra vez la felicidad a Edward Masen.

Pero nada de lo que sentía o pensaba se reflejó en su cara.

—¿Y usted cree que yo lo hice? —preguntó, inexpresivo, con la garganta seca.

El sheriff sacó una segunda bolsa de plástico, igual que la primera, que contenía los recortes de periódico con el críptico mensaje.

—Tengo convincentes, pruebas bastante Masen, empezando por ésta de aquí.

Edward bajó los ojos hacia la nota incriminatoria y, luego, los dirigió de nuevo a Biers antes de alargar la mano para tomarla y empezar a leerla. Una oleada de odio le recorrió el cuerpo. Por Jessica Stanley, que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Por la persona que la había matado y le había cargado el muerto. Por ese sheriff panzudo que era demasiado idiota para ver más allá de sus narices.

—Habría que ser muy tonto para dejar un mensaje así de claro y esperar salir impune de ello.

Bella lo había estado escuchando todo con un temor creciente, como si estuviera viendo fascinada cómo una serpiente venenosa se le acercaba serpenteante. Cuando Edward le devolvía la bolsa a Biers, la interceptó.

—Déjeme verlo.

"ven a la puerta trasera de la biblioteca el martes a las 11 de la noche, e. m."

Mientras la leía, la puerta de la cocina se abrió, y Alec la llamó desde el porche.

—¡Mamá, Lizzy vuelve a ir mojada!

Bella no oía nada aparte del latido frenético de su corazón, no veía nada aparte de la nota y de las iniciales E. M.

«Oh, Dios mío, no —pensó aterrada—. Edward no. Mi Edward no.»

—¡Mamá! ¡Ven a cambiarle el pañal a Lizzy!

Clavó los pulgares en el borde de la bolsa simplemente por tener algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que estabilizara su mundo desequilibrado. Oyó de nuevo la voz de Edward admitiendo hacía poco cosas que hubiese deseado no haber oído nunca: «Solíamos ir al burdel que había en La Grange.» «Yo no era nada quisquilloso. Me quedaba con la que estuviera libre.» «Alargué la mano hacia una botella.» «Cayó como un árbol.» «Se murió tan rápido que apenas sangró.»

Cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró hondo, incapaz de superar el miedo que le atenazaba la garganta. ¿Era posible? ¿Podía haberlo hecho otra vez? Abrió los ojos y se miró los pulgares; se los notó pesados y tres veces más grandes de lo que eran.

Edward observó la reacción de su mujer. Vio cómo se esforzaba por conservar el control, cómo lo perdía y lo recuperaba. Cuando alzó los ojos hacia él, eran como dos piedras apagadas en una cara que parecía de lino almidonado.

—¿Edward...?

Aunque sólo dijo su nombre, esa única palabra fue como una hoja oxidada que se le clavó en el corazón.

«Oh, Bella, Bella. Tú también, no.»

Los demás podían pensar lo que quisieran pero ella era su esposa, la mujer que amaba, la que le había dado motivos para cambiar, para luchar, para vivir, para hacer planes, para mejorar. ¿Lo creía capaz de hacer algo así?

Tras una vida llena de decepciones, Edward Masen debería haber sido inmune a ellas. Pero nada, nada lo había degradado tanto como ese momento. Estaba derrotado, y deseó haber estado en esa trinchera con Red, deseó no haber llegado nunca a ese claro ni haber conocido a la mujer que tenía delante y le había dado falsas esperanzas.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe en el porche.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Alec.

Bella no lo oyó.

—¿Edward? —susurró de nuevo con los ojos desorbitados y la garganta tensa y seca.

Ofendido, Edward se volvió.

El sheriff alargó la mano hacia la parte posterior del cinturón en busca de las esposas.

—Edward Masen —dijo con voz autoritaria—, es mi obligación informarlo de que queda detenido por el asesinato de Jessica Stanley.

La terrible realidad golpeó a Bella con toda su fuerza. Las lágrimas le asomaron a los ojos asustados y se llevó un puño a los labios. ¡Todo estaba pasando tan rápido! El sheriff, la acusación, las esposas. Verlas la angustió aún más.

En ese momento, Alec se situó detrás de su madre.

—¿Qué hace aquí el sheriff, mamá?

Pero ella siguió boquiabierta, incapaz de responder.

Como Edward sabía muy bien lo que era tener recuerdos dolorosos de la infancia, no quería que Alec tuviera ninguno.

—Alec —ordenó con calma al niño mientras el sheriff le ponía el brazo izquierdo tras la espalda y le cerraba la esposa—, ve a cuidar de Lizzy M., hijo.

Esperó impávido a que se oyera el segundo clic metálico, muriéndose por dentro, pensando: «¡Maldita sea, Biers, por lo menos podría esperar a que el niño estuviera de nuevo dentro de casa!»

Pero Alec había visto demasiadas películas del Oeste para interpretar mal lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Se está llevando a Edward a la cárcel, mamá?

¿Llevándose a Edward a la cárcel? De repente, Bella salió de su estupor, indignada.

—No puede... llevárselo así

—Estará en la cárcel del condado, en Calhoun, hasta que se fije una fianza.

—¿Pero y...?

—Podría necesitar una chaqueta, señora.

¿Una chaqueta? Apenas podía pensar por encima del barullo mental que le ordenaba detener al sheriff de algún modo. Pero no sabía cómo, no conocía sus derechos ni los de Edward. Las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas mientras se quedaba quieta como una tonta.

—Mamá... —Alec se echó también a llorar. Corrió hacia Edward, se le aferró a la cintura—. No te vayas, Edward.

El sheriff obligó al niño a soltarse.

—Vamos, jovencito, será mejor que entres en casa.

Alec se enfrentó al sheriff y empezó a aporrearlo con los dos puños.

—¡No puede llevarse a Edward! ¡No voy a dejarle! ¡Suéltelo!

—Métalo en casa, señora Masen — ordenó el sheriff en voz baja.

El pequeño luchó como un condenado, retorciéndose y sin permitirles calmarlo ni llevárselo de ahí.

—Suba al coche, Masen.

—Déme un minuto, sheriff, por favor... —Edward puso una rodilla en el suelo y Alec le rodeó el robusto cuello con los brazos.

—Edward... Edward..., no se te puede llevar, ¿verdad? Tú eres bueno, como Hopalong.

Edward tragó saliva con fuerza y alzó unos ojos implorantes hacia Biers.

—Quíteme las esposas un momento, por favor.

Biers inspiró hondo y miró a Bella, avergonzado. Al ver que vacilaba, Edward explotó de rabia.

—¡No voy a escaparme, y usted lo sabe, Biers! —soltó.

La mirada afligida del sheriff se posó en el niño que sollozaba abrazado al cuello de Edward y, siguiendo su instinto, soltó una de las muñecas de Edward. Este rodeó a Alec con los brazos, de modo que la esposa de metal se balanceaba tras la espalda estrecha del pequeño. Entonces, cerró los ojos, estrujó al niño y le habló en voz baja.

—Sí, tienes razón, renacuajo. Soy bueno, como Hopalong. Recuérdalo, ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda que te quiero. Y cuando Garrett llegue a casa del colegio dile que también lo quiero, por favor.

Separó a Alec de él y le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con los nudillos de la mano libre antes de seguir hablando con él.

—Ahora pórtate bien y entra en casa y ayuda a tu madre a cuidar de Lizzy. Harás eso por mí, ¿verdad?

Alec asintió mansamente con la mirada puesta en el suelo donde Edward apoyaba una rodilla. Edward lo giró y le dio un empujoncito en el trasero.

—Anda, ve.

Alec rodeó a su madre sollozando y, un momento después, la puerta mosquitera dio un sonoro golpe al cerrarse. Bella vio cómo Edward se incorporaba, aunque su imagen era borrosa a través de las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos. Y también cómo, con cara de póquer, se llevaba las dos manos a la espalda para permitir que el sheriff le pusiera de nuevo las esposas.

—Edward... Oh, Edward... ¿Qué...? Oh, Dios mío... —dijo.

Y se movió, por fin, pero de una forma deslavazada, del mismo modo que había hablado. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor como si estuviera ida, alargó una mano, empezó a andar arriba y abajo como un animal salvaje al que han enjaulado por primera vez, como si no acabara de entender que no podía cambiar lo que estaba pasando.

—Sheriff... —Le tocó la manga, pero él ignoró su súplica, pendiente de su prisionero. De repente, Bella se volvió hacia su marido—. Edward... —exclamó a la vez que lo sujetaba y se aferraba a la parte posterior de su camisa para apoyar la mejilla empapada de lágrimas en la seca de él—. ¡Edward, no te pueden arrestar!

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente hacia delante.

—Vámonos —ordenó entonces con frialdad.

—¡No, un momento! —gritó Bella, alterada, volviéndose alternativamente hacia un hombre y hacia el otro—. Sheriff, ¿no podría...? ¿Qué le van a hacer? Espere, le traeré la chaqueta...

Corrió tardíamente a la casa, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer. Cuando regresó, presa de pánico, los dos hombres estaban ya en el Plymouth. Intentó abrir la puerta trasera pero tenía el seguro echado y la ventanilla subida.

—¡Edward! —gritó apretando la chaqueta contra el cristal. Había caído ya en la cuenta de lo que había motivado la frialdad y la indiferencia de su marido, y necesitaba, arrepentida, hacer algo que le indicara que se había precipitado y que había reaccionado sin pensar—. ¡Toma la chaqueta! ¡Llévatela, por favor!

Pero Edward seguía sin mirarla mientras ella apretaba la prenda vaquera contra el cristal.

—Démela a mí —intervino entonces el sheriff. Tiró de la chaqueta a través de su ventanilla y le entregó, a cambio, el trapo manchado de pintura con el que Edward se había limpiado las manos—. Lo mejor que puede hacer, señora Masen, es conseguir un abogado. —Puso el coche en marcha.

—¡Pero no conozco a ningún abogado!

—Entonces se le asignará uno de oficio.

—¿Cuándo podré verlo? —gritó mientras el Plymouth empezaba a moverse.

—¡Cuando tenga abogado!

El coche se marchó y dejó a Bella en medio de un remolino de gases de escape.

—¡Edward! —chilló detrás del vehículo que se marchaba.

Y observó cómo se llevaba a su marido, cuya cabeza podía ver por la luna trasera. Retorció los dedos en el trapo maloliente y se tapó la boca con él. Y miró el camino horrorizada, inspirando la trementina mientras combatía el pánico.

...

La cárcel era un edificio de piedra, parecido a una casa victoriana, situado justo detrás del juzgado donde se había casado. Edward se mantuvo imperturbable durante los trámites policiales, el cacheo, el recorrido por el pasillo en el que retumbaron sus pasos, el ruido metálico de la puerta con barrotes al cerrarse.

Estaba en la celda mirando una pared gris, oliendo los orines y el desinfectante con fragancia de pino, tumbado sobre un colchón sucio y una almohada maloliente, con tinta en la punta de los dedos y sin cinturón, con los ojos apagados y conscientemente ajeno a la familiaridad de cuanto lo rodeaba. Pensó en hacerse un ovillo pero le faltó energía. Pensó en llorar pero le faltó ánimo. Pensó en pedir comida, pero el hambre importaba poco cuando la vida no importaba nada. Su vida había dejado de valer en cuanto su mujer lo había mirado con la duda reflejada en los ojos.

Pensó en rebatir los cargos, pero ¿para qué? Estaba cansado de luchar, muy cansado. Tenía la impresión de haber estado luchando toda su vida, y muy especialmente los dos últimos años: por Bella, por ganarse la vida, por hacerse respetar, por su país, por su propia dignidad. Y justo cuando lo había conseguido todo, una sola mirada inquisitiva lo había destrozado. Otra vez.

¿Cuándo aprendería? ¿Cuándo dejaría de pensar que podía importarle alguna vez a alguien como algunas personas le importaban a él? Era un imbécil. Un idiota. Un gilipollas. Un borde. Asimiló el significado de la palabra, se lo restregó por la mente como sal en una herida para aumentar voluntariamente su dolor por alguna razón extraña que no entendía. Porque, después de todo, era incapaz de despertar el amor de nadie, porque la vida se lo había demostrado siempre. Parecía que las personas como él, a las que era imposible amar, venían a este mundo a acumular todo el dolor del que los afortunados, los amados, se libraban como por arte de magia. Bella no lo amaba o hubiera salido en su defensa sin pensarlo, como Alec. ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le faltaba? ¿Qué más tenía que demostrar?

«Eres un desgraciado, Masen —pensó—. ¿Cuándo vas a crecer y a darte cuenta de que estás solo en este mundo? Nadie luchó por ti cuando naciste, nadie luchará por ti ahora, así que ríndete. Quédate aquí tumbado, en medio del hedor de los meados y acepta que eres un fracasado. Y que siempre lo serás.»

...

En un claro situado delante de una casa en el camino de Rock Creek, Isabella Masen vio cómo el sheriff se llevaba a su marido a la cárcel y sintió un pavor mayor que el miedo a perder la propia vida, una desesperación más intensa que el dolor físico y un remordimiento más abrumador que el que le provocaban los sermones sobre el castigo eterno que su abuelo pronunciaba con tanto ardor.

Sabía, ya antes de que el automóvil desapareciera entre los árboles, que había cometido uno de los errores más graves de su vida. Sólo había durado segundos, pero ese breve tiempo era todo lo que Edward había necesitado para mostrarse gélido. Había visto y notado su distanciamiento como un bofetón en la cara. Y era culpa suya, únicamente suya. Podía imaginarse lo que estaría sufriendo de camino al pueblo, con las manos esposadas. Estaría desolado, desesperado, y todo por su culpa.

¡Bueno, no era perfecta, caray! De modo que había reaccionado mal. ¿Pero quién diablos no lo hubiera hecho? Edward Masen era tan incapaz de matar a Jessica Stanley como de matar a Lizzy M., y ella lo sabía.

La sangre ardiente de Aro Vulturi se le aceleró de repente en las venas, donde se había mantenido oculta desde su nacimiento a la espera de un motivo por el que fluir con fuerza. ¡Y menudo motivo, el amor de su marido! Había tardado demasiado tiempo en encontrarlo, había sido demasiado feliz disfrutando de él, había mejorado demasiado bajo su influencia para perderlo ahora, junto con él.

Así que irguió la espalda, maldijo con fuerza y convirtió su pavor en energía, su desesperación en resolución y su remordimiento en promesa.

«Te sacaré de ahí, Edward. Y cuando lo haya hecho, sabrás que lo que viste en mis ojos durante ese insignificante instante no significa nada. Fue algo humano. Soy humana. Y sí, he cometido un error. ¡Pero verás cómo lo corrijo!»

—¡Alec, ponte la chaqueta! —gritó, y entró a zancadas en la casa—. Y toma tres pañales limpios para Lizzy M. Y baja al sótano a buscar seis tarros de miel; ¡no, que sean ocho, por si acaso! ¡Nos vamos al pueblo!

Tomó cupones de racionamiento, una caja de melocotones para llevar la miel, una lata de galletas de avena, un bote con sobras de sopa, a Lizzy (con el pañal mojado), una llave maestra y un cojín para poder ver por encima del volante. Cinco minutos más tarde aquel volante le temblaba en las manos. El miedo la hacía aferrarse a él con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Pero el miedo no detendría a Bella.

Sólo había conducido unas cuantas veces, y lo había hecho por el patio y por el camino que llevaba al huerto de árboles frutales. La primera vez que cambió de marcha hizo un ruido tremendo. Estaba convencida de que se mataría con sus dos hijos menores antes de llegar al final del camino. Pero llegó bien y, como se abrió demasiado al girar hacia la carretera, estuvo a punto de caerse en la cuneta contraria, pero logró corregir el rumbo sin contratiempos. Sudaba por todos los poros, pero sujetó el volante con más fuerza y condujo.

Lo hizo por Edward, y por ella, y por los niños, que querían a Edward más que a nada en este mundo. Lo hizo porque Jessica Stanley era una buscona mentirosa y ociosa, y una mujer así no debería poder provocar un distanciamiento entre un marido y una mujer que se habían pasado casi dos años demostrándose lo que se querían. Lo hizo porque en algún lugar de Whitney había un hijo de puta que había matado a Jessica y no iba a conseguir cargarle el muerto a su marido. ¡No, señor! Aunque eso significara que tuviera que conducir aquel maldito coche hasta la ciudad de Washington para lograr que se hiciera justicia.

Dejó a Alec y a Lizzy M. con las galletas y la sopa en casa de Lydia, a la que sólo dio una escueta explicación:

«¡Han detenido a Edward por el asesinato de Jessica Stanley y voy a contratar un abogado!»

Recorrió el resto del camino hasta el pueblo a una velocidad endiablada, pasó por la plaza hacia el colegio, donde aplastó diez metros de césped antes de que el coche se detuviera con la rueda delantera del lado izquierdo sobre un rosal recién plantado que la maestra de segundo, la señorita Natalie Pruitt, había llevado del jardín de casa de su madre para embellecer el austero entorno del edificio. Bella dejó dicho que Garrett se bajará del autobús escolar en casa de Lydia Marsh y retrocedió después hacia la biblioteca, donde, al aparcar, subió el coche a la acera sin querer. Lo dejó ahí, impidiendo el paso a los peatones, mientras corría dentro para dar la noticia a la señorita Mallory.

—Esa sabandija de Riley Biers vino a casa a detener a Edward por matar a Jessica Stanley. ¿Me ayudará a conseguirle un abogado?

Lo que siguió demostró que, si el amor de una mujer puede mover montañas, el de dos puede cambiar mareas. La señorita Mallory arrancó los libros de las manos a dos usuarios.

—Tendrán que marcharse —les ordenó—, la biblioteca va a cerrar.

Mientras seguía a Bella al exterior, el abrigo le ondeaba como una bandera cuando sopla un fuerte viento.

—Debería tener el mejor —le advirtió a Bella.

—Dígame quién es.

—Tendríamos que ir a Calhoun de alguna forma.

—Si he traído el coche hasta Whitney, puedo llevarlo hasta Calhoun.

La señorita Mallory se detuvo un momento cuando vio el Modelo A de Ford con la tapa del radiador a treinta centímetros de la pared de ladrillo. En ese momento, el municipal llegaba corriendo calle abajo, agitando el puño por encima de su cabeza.

—¿Quién diablos ha aparcado ese trasto ahí?

La señorita Mallory le apoyó los diez dedos en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Cállese, señor Harrington, y salga del medio o le contaré a su mujer cómo se come con los ojos a las aborígenes australianas desnudas en los números atrasados de National Geographic los jueves por la tarde, cuando ella cree que está en la planta baja comprobando los carteles de los diez fugitivos más buscados. Sube, Isabella. Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo. —Cuando las dos mujeres estuvieron en el coche, bajando bruscamente de la acera, la señorita Mallory asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla para advertirle, inmutable, en su habitual tono didáctico—: Cuidado con Embry y Quil, Isabella; prestan un gran servicio a este pueblo, ¿sabes?

Bajaron de la acera, cruzaron la calzada y subieron a la acera de enfrente, con lo que casi arrancaron al par de octogenarios de su banco de tallado antes de que Bella se hiciera con el control del coche y pusiera la primera. Los pechos de la señorita Mallory iban dando bandazos en el aire como las orejas de un perro spaniel. El coche salió propulsado hacia delante, dobló una esquina a treinta kilómetros por hora y frenó en seco junto al surtidor de White Eagle, al otro lado de la plaza. Cuatro cupones de racionamiento más tarde, Bella y la señorita Mallory se dirigían a Calhoun.

—El señor Masen es inocente, por supuesto —afirmó la señorita Mallory sin dudarlo.

—Por supuesto. Pero esa mujer fue a la biblioteca persiguiéndolo y eso lo perjudicará.

—¡Bah, tengo una o dos cosas que decir a vuestro abogado sobre eso!

—¿Qué abogado vamos a contratar?

—Sólo hay uno si quieres ganar el caso: Tyler Crowley. Tiene fama de ganador, y eso desde la primavera en que tenía diecinueve años y capturó el pavo salvaje con el espolón más grande y la carúncula más larga de la temporada. Lo colgó en el tablón de la competición, en la tienda de Haverty, junto a dos docenas más, pertenecientes a los cazadores con más años y más experiencia de Whitney. Por lo que recuerdo, se habían burlado sin compasión de Tyler, convencidos de que era imposible que semejante pipiolo pudiera superar a ninguno de ellos. Menudos bocazas, esos cazadores de pavos. Practicaban siempre sus asquerosos reclamos cuando pasaba alguna chica por la calle, y se reían cuando la pobre pegaba un brinco. Bueno, ese año ganó Tyler. Recuerdo que el premio era una escopeta del calibre doce que donaban los comerciantes locales. Y no ha dejado de ganar desde entonces. En Dartmouth, donde se graduó el primero de su promoción. Dos años después, cuando aceptó un caso impopular y logró que indemnizaran a un joven negro que había perdido las piernas al caer en la rueda de paletas del molino harinero en el que trabajaba debido a un empujón que le propinó el propietario. Huelga decir que el propietario era blanco y que costaba encontrar un jurado imparcial. Pero Tyler lo encontró, y se hizo un nombre. Después de eso llevó la acusación de una mujer de Red Bud que mató a su propio hijo con una azada de jardín para impedir que se casara con una chica que no era baptista. Por supuesto, todos los baptistas del condado escribieron cartas anónimas ofensivas a Tyler en las que aseguraban que estaba calumniando a toda la comunidad baptista. Se le echaron encima todos los diáconos, incluido su propio pastor (Tyler es baptista), porque resultó que la asesina era una ferviente feligresa que había conseguido, prácticamente ella sola, reunir los fondos para construir una nueva iglesia de piedra después de que un tornado derribara la antigua, que era de tablas de madera. Una hermanita de la caridad, vamos —añadió en tono desdeñoso—. Ya sabes a qué tipo de gente me refiero. —Se detuvo para tomar aliento y prosiguió—: En cualquier caso, Tyler llevó su acusación y ganó, y desde entonces, se lo conoce como un hombre que no cede a las presiones sociales, que defiende a los desvalidos. Un hombre honrado.

En cuanto lo vio, Bella lo reconoció al instante. Era el hombre que había salido del despacho del juez McCarty charlando apasionadamente con él el día de su boda. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para recordarlo porque enseguida captó su atención el sorprendente inicio del encuentro entre el abogado y la señorita Mallory.

—Mallory, me dijo mi secretaria, y me pregunté si podría ser Lauren Mallory —comentó, cruzando la antesala concurrida y abarrotada con paso pausado y tendiéndole una mano delgada.

—Podría serlo y lo es. Hola, Tyler.

El abogado le estrechó la mano con las dos suyas y soltó una risita que dejó ver unos dientes amarillentos en una cara arrugada de duende rodeada de pelo color telaraña.

—Tan formal como siempre. La única compañera de clase que me llamaba Tyler en lugar de Ty. ¿Sigues trabajando en la Biblioteca Municipal Carnegie?

—Sí. ¿Sigues cazando pavos en Red Bone Ridge?

El hombre volvió a reír, con el cuerpo arqueado hacia atrás pero sin soltarle la mano.

—Sí —respondió—. La última vez que fui, cobré un macho de nueve kilos y medio.

—Con una carúncula de treinta centímetros y un espolón de dos centímetros y medio, que colgaste en la pared de la tienda para poner en su lugar a los cazadores veteranos.

Una vez más la risa del abogado interrumpió su conversación.

—Con una memoria así hubieras sido una buena abogada.

—Eso te lo dejé a ti porque, por aquel entonces, no animaban a las chicas a estudiar derecho.

—Venga, Lauren, no me digas que me sigues guardando rencor porque me pidieron que pronunciara el discurso en la ceremonia de graduación como alumno más aventajado.

—En absoluto. Eligieron al mejor. —De repente, se puso seria—. Basta de cháchara, Tyler. Te he traído a una clienta que necesita muchísimo de tus expertos servicios. Si la ayudaras, o para ser más exactos, si ayudaras a su marido, lo consideraría un favor personal. Su nombre es Isabella Masen. Isabella, te presento a Tyler Crowley.

—¿Está casado, señor Crowley? —preguntó Bella mientras le estrechaba la mano.

—No, ya no. Mi esposa murió hace unos años.

—Oh. Bueno, entonces esto es para usted.

—Para mí —repitió complacido, aceptando el litro de miel y sosteniéndolo en alto.

—Y hay más de donde sale ésta, además de leche, carne de cerdo, pollo y huevos durante el período de tiempo que dure esta guerra y sin cupones de racionamiento, juntamente con el dinero que necesite para limpiar el nombre de Edward.

—¿Crees que esto puede interpretarse como un soborno, Lauren? —preguntó tras reír de nuevo con los ojos puestos en la miel.

—Puedes interpretarlo como quieras, pero pruébala con pan de salvado. Está increíble.

—Acompañadme, por favor —las invitó, y se llevó la miel a su desordenado despacho—. Y cerrad la puerta para que podamos hablar. En cuanto a mis honorarios, señora Masen, ya hablaremos de eso después, cuando haya decidido si acepto o no el caso.

—Oh, no tema, señor Crowley, tengo dinero —aseguró enseguida Bella al abogado, sentada en su despacho—. Y sé dónde puedo conseguir más.

—De mí —intervino la señorita Mallory.

Bella se volvió de golpe hacia ella.

—¡De usted! —repitió, sorprendida.

—Nos estamos apartando del tema, Isabella, y hacemos perder el tiempo a Tyler —replicó la señorita Mallory didácticamente—. Ya hablaremos de esto después. A solas.

Tyler Crowley no tardó ni quince minutos en establecer los pocos datos que conocían las mujeres y en informarlas de que iría lo antes posible a la cárcel a hablar con Edward para decidir si lo defendía.

...

Antes de una hora Bella estaba en la oficina del sheriff Biers con otro tarro de miel en la mano. Lo encontró enfrascado charlando con su ayudante, pero alzó la vista cuando ella entró.

—Bella, ya le he dicho en su casa que no puede verlo hasta que tengan un abogado —dijo.

—He venido a disculparme— explicó Bella tras dejarle el tarro de miel sobre la mesa. Lo miraba, muy seria—. Hará una hora que lo he llamado «sabandija» cuando, en realidad, siempre lo he respetado mucho. Siempre quise darle las gracias por sacarme de esa casa en la que crecí, pero ésta es la primera oportunidad que tengo de hacerlo. —Señaló la miel—. Este detalle es por eso. No tiene nada que ver con Edward, pero quiero verlo.

—Bella, ya le he dicho...

—Ya sé lo que me ha dicho, pero no entiendo qué clase de leyes son éstas que permiten encerrar a alguien sin dejarle explicar a la gente lo que pasó realmente. Sé lo que es estar encerrado así. Es injusto, señor Biers, y usted lo sabe. Usted es un hombre justo. Fue la única persona que me defendió cuando me tenían encerrada en esa casa y dejaban que todo el pueblo creyera que estaba chiflada debido a ello. Bueno, no estoy chiflada. Los que lo están son los que hacen leyes que impiden que una mujer vea a su marido cuando éste está sumido en un abismo de desesperación, que es donde mi Edward está ahora mismo. No le estoy pidiendo que le abra la puerta ni que nos lleve a una sala privada. Ni siquiera le estoy pidiendo que nos deje solos. Lo único que le pido es lo que es justo.

Biers dejó de mirar a Bella para mirar la miel. Se dejó caer con aire cansado en la silla y se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto de frustración.

—Maldita sea, Bella, tengo unas normas que...

—Venga, deja que hable con él —lo interrumpió el ayudante, que sonreía a Bella—. ¿Qué mal hay en ello?

El sheriff Biers se volvió hacia el hombre más joven, que se encogió de hombros para añadir:

—Tiene razón y tú lo sabes. Es injusto. —Entonces, para sorpresa de Bella, el ayudante se acercó a ella con la mano tendida—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Laurent Da Revin. Estuvimos juntos en quinto curso. Y hablando de injusticias, soy uno de los que solían insultarte, y ya que tú te has disculpado, yo también quiero hacerlo.

—Laurent Da Revin —repitió Bella mientras le estrechaba la mano, pasmada—. Vaya, que me aspen.

—Ya ves. —Se señaló orgulloso la estrella de la camisa con el pulgar—. Ahora soy el ayudante del sheriff del condado de Gordon —anunció, y se volvió de modo amistoso hacia su superior—. ¿Qué dices, Riley? ¿Puede verlo?

Riley Biers cedió y agitó una mano en el aire.

—Madre mía, a veces me pregunto quién manda aquí. Muy bien, acompáñala dentro.

El ayudante sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sigúeme, Bella, te indicaré el camino.

Mientras andaba junto a Laurent, Bella sintió que había recuperado la fe en la humanidad. Contó las personas que la habían ayudado ese día: Lydia, la señorita Mallory, Tyler Crowley y, por último, Laurent Da Revin.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Laurent? —quiso saber.

—Tu marido era marine, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Primer Batallón de Asalto.

Laurent le dirigió una sonrisa torcida que rezumaba orgullo.

—Sargento de artillería Laurent Da Revin, Compañía Charlie, de la Primera División de Marines, a sus órdenes— dijo con un elegante saludo antes de abrir la última puerta que daba a las celdas—. La tercera a la izquierda— indicó, y cerró la puerta, de modo que Bella se quedó sola en el pasillo frente a una larga fila de celdas.

No había estado nunca en la cárcel. Era húmeda y sombría. Todo retumbaba y olía mal. Aquello le quitó el ánimo que Laurent Da Revin le había levantado momentáneamente.

Le dolía el alma incluso antes de llegar donde estaba Edward. Y cuando lo vio, acurrucado en el catre de espaldas a los barrotes, fue como verse a sí misma de rodillas rezando para pedir perdón por algo que no había hecho.

—Hola, Edward —dijo en voz baja.

Sobresaltado, volvió la cabeza, pero sin dejar de controlar su reacción, y se giró de nuevo hacia la pared.

—Creía que no iban a dejarte entrar.

—¿Es eso lo que querías? —preguntó Bella, con la sensación de que se le iba a romper el corazón. Cuando Edward se negó a responder, añadió—: Creo que sé por qué.

Edward tragó saliva con fuerza y notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta debido a la emoción.

—Márchate. No quiero que me veas aquí.

—Ni yo tampoco quiero verte aquí; pero, ahora que ya lo he hecho, tengo que hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

—Sí, como si maté a esa fulana. O si tenía un lío con ella —dijo fríamente sin apartar la vista de la pared, antes de soltar una carcajada triste. Entonces volvió la cabeza para proseguir—: Bueno, pues vas a tener que seguir con la duda, porque si es así como confías en mí, prefiero que no seas mi esposa.

El remordimiento se apoderó de Bella. Sintió unas ganas repentinas de llorar.

—¿Por qué no me contaste lo que pasó con ella cuando fue a la biblioteca, Edward? Si lo hubieses hecho, hoy no me habría sorprendido tanto.

Edward se levantó bruscamente y la miró con los puños cerrados y las venas del cuello hinchadas.

—¡No debería tener que contarte que no hice algo! ¡Deberías saber, por lo que sí que hago, la clase de hombre que soy! Pero te ha bastado oír una palabra del sheriff para creerme culpable, ¿verdad? Lo he visto en tus ojos, así que no lo niegues, Bella.

—No lo haré —susurró, avergonzada, mientras Edward empezaba a andar arriba y abajo, frenético, y se pasaba una mano por el pelo rubio.

—¡Eres mi mujer, por Dios! ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando me miraste de esa forma, como si fuera un... un asesino?

No lo había visto nunca tan enfadado, ni tan afligido. Se moría de ganas de tocarlo, de reconfortarlo, pero seguía andando arriba y abajo entre las paredes laterales de la celda como un animal encerrado, fuera de su alcance. Rodeó un barrote con la mano.

—Perdóname, Edward. Soy humana. Cometo errores como todo el mundo. Pero he venido aquí a reparar mi error y a decirte que siento que se me pasara por la cabeza que podías haberlo hecho, porque no he tardado ni tres minutos en darme cuenta de que no podías haberlo hecho. Tú no. No mi Edward.

Edward se detuvo de repente y clavó en ella los ojos castaños. Se enfrentó a ella con el pelo alborotado y los puños todavía cerrados mientras combatía las ganas de cruzar la celda para tocarla, para cubrirle la mano con la suya sobre el barrote y obtener de ella el sustento que necesitaba para superar la noche, y el día siguiente, y la lucha que pudiera esperarle.

Pero el dolor que sentía seguía siendo demasiado fuerte.

—Sí, bueno —replicó, con la voz llena de frialdad y de amargura—, pues ha sido tres minutos demasiado tarde, Bella, porque ya no me importa lo que pienses.

Era una mentira que le dolió tanto como a ella. Vio el efecto de sus palabras reflejado en el rostro de Bella y se hizo fuerte para evitar correr hacia ella con una disculpa y tomarle la cara entre las manos, para besarla entre los barrotes que los separaban.

—No lo dices en serio, Edward— susurró Bella con labios temblorosos.

—¿Ah, no? —le replicó, haciendo un esfuerzo para no fijarse en que los ojos verdes de Bella brillaban como la hierba besada por el rocío—. Te dejaré que vayas a casa y te preguntes si lo he dicho o no en serio, lo mismo que yo he estado aquí preguntándome si tu reacción había sido o no en serio.

Se miraron unos segundos interminables, mientras sus corazones latían con fuerza, dolidos, enamorados, temerosos. Entonces, Bella tragó saliva con fuerza, dejó caer la mano que tenía en el barrote y retrocedió.

—Muy bien, Edward —dijo, desapasionadamente—. Me iré si es lo que quieres. Pero contéstame antes una pregunta. ¿Quién crees que la mató?

—No lo sé.

Estaba más tieso que un palo. Era demasiado testarudo para dar el paso necesario para terminar con aquel infierno autoimpuesto.

«No te vayas. No hablaba en serio; no sé por qué lo he dicho... Oh, Dios mío, Bella, te amo tanto...»

—Si quieres verme, díselo a Laurent Da Revin. Él me avisará.

No se relajó hasta que Bella se hubo ido. Se volvió hacia la pared con lágrimas en los ojos, apoyó los antebrazos y los puños en ella y hundió los nudillos de los pulgares en las cuencas de los ojos.

«Bella, Bella... ¡No me creas! Me importa tanto lo que pienses de mí que prefiero estar muerto a que me veas en este sitio.»

...

La señorita Mallory había esperado amablemente en el coche. Cuando Bella regresó, se la veía pálida y agitada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Isabella?

Bella se quedó mirando inexpresivamente por el parabrisas.

—Me he portado mal con Edward— respondió abatida.

—¿Te has portado mal con él? Pero ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Cuando el sheriff ha venido a casa y ha dicho que Jessica Stanley estaba muerta. Verá, ha habido un instante en que se me ha pasado por la cabeza que Edward podría haberlo hecho. No lo he dicho, pero no ha sido necesario. Me lo ha visto en la cara, y ahora no quiere hablar conmigo —explicó, y apretó los labios para que no le temblara el mentón.

—No quiere hablar contigo, pero...

—Oh, ha gritado un poco, me ha soltado lo mucho que lo he lastimado. Pero se ha quedado en el fondo de la celda y no me ha tomado la mano, ni me ha sonreído ni nada de nada. Dice que ya no le importa lo que yo piense. —Se tapó los ojos con las manos y agachó la cabeza.

La insensibilidad de Edward indignó a la señorita Mallory, que puso una mano en el hombro de Bella.

—Escúchame, jovencita. No has hecho nada que ninguna persona normal no hubiera hecho.

—¡Pero debería haber confiado más en él!

—Bueno, dudaste un momento. Cualquier mujer hubiera reaccionado igual.

—¡Usted no dudó!

—No digas tonterías, Isabella. Claro que sí.

La sorpresa hizo que Bella levantara la cabeza. Se secó los ojos con una manga.

—¿De veras?

—Pues claro que sí —mintió la señorita Mallory—. ¿Quién no lo haría? La mitad del pueblo lo hará. Eso sólo significa que tendremos que esforzarnos más para demostrar que se equivocan.

La lealtad de la señorita Mallory hizo que Bella enderezara la espalda mientras se sorbía la nariz y se secaba bien los ojos.

—Ese condenado marido mío ni siquiera me ha dicho si sospecha de alguien. —Una vez recuperado el control, Bella empezó a razonar—. ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho, señorita Mallory? Tengo que averiguarlo de algún modo. Es la única forma que conozco de recuperar a Edward. ¿Por quién debería empezar?

—¿Qué me dices de Embry y Quil? Llevan años sentándose en ese banco del parque, viendo a Jessica Stanley apuntar su corsé hacia cualquier cosa con pantalones que pasara por la calle. Estoy segura de que sabrán hasta los segundos exactos que tardaba en seguir al señor Masen a la biblioteca cada vez que me traía huevos, y también lo que tardaba en volver a salir, escaldada.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Bella asimiló la idea y, acto seguido, tuvo una propia.

—Y ahora se encargan de patrullar por el pueblo, ¿verdad?

—Se pasean por el pueblo de noche —dijo la señorita Mallory con la cara iluminada de entusiasmo—, aguzan el oído por si se oye el motor de algún avión, miran con prismáticos y comprueban que las cortinas estén corridas para tapar la luz de las casas.

Bella le dirigió una mirada esperanzada, plena de expectativas.

—¿Y echan de la calle a los que violan el toque de queda?

—¡Exacto!

—Vamos —dijo, y puso el coche en marcha.

...

Encontraron a Embry y a Quil MacReady tomando el sol de última hora de la tarde en su habitual banco de la plaza. Los dos recibieron sendos tarros de una excelente miel de Georgia a cambio de la cual revelaron encantados los detalles sorprendentes de una conversación que habían oído detrás de la biblioteca una noche del mes de agosto anterior. Habían estado juntos tanto tiempo que hubieran podido compartir un solo cerebro, porque lo que uno empezaba el otro lo terminaba.

—Embry y yo recorríamos la calle Comfort y llegamos al callejón de la parte posterior de la biblioteca, donde crecen los arbustos, junto a la incineradora... —explicó Quil.

—... y entonces un zapato de tacón alto salió volando y me dio en el hombro. Quil puede corroborarlo...

—Porque le salió un cardenal que le duró más de cuatro semanas.

—Venga, Quil —lo reprendió Embry—, me parece que exageras un poco. Diría que no fueron más de tres.

—¡Tres! —se enfureció Quil—. Empieza a fallarte la memoria, chico. Lo tuviste cuatro semanas enteras porque, si lo recuerdas, te hice un comentario sobre él el día que...

—¡Señores, señores! —los interrumpió la señorita Mallory—. La conversación que oyeron.

—Oh, eso. Bueno, primero salió volando el zapato...

—Luego, oímos al joven Masen gritar lo bastante alto como para despertar a todo el pueblo...

—«¡Si estás caliente, ve a buscarte a otro, Jessica!», eso es exactamente lo que dijo, ¿verdad, Quil?

—Ya lo creo. Entonces, la puerta se cerró de golpe y la señorita Jessica...

—... fuera de sí, la golpeó y, enojadísima con Masen, le soltó unos improperios que, si quieren, pueden leer en nuestro diario pero que...

—¿Diario?

—Sí. Pero ni a Embry ni a mí nos gustaría repetirlo, ¿verdad, Embry?

—Desde luego que no, no delante de un par de señoras. Diles qué pasó después, Quil.

—Bueno, entonces la señorita Jessica gritó que Edward tenía una...ejem... —Quil carraspeó mientras buscaba un eufemismo elegante. Pero fue a Embry a quien se le ocurrió.

—... una... esto... virilidad —susurró la palabra—, que seguramente no llenaría la oreja de Jessica.

—¿Le contaron esto al sheriff? —preguntaron casi a la vez la señorita Mallory y Bella.

—El sheriff no lo preguntó. ¿Verdad, Embry?

—No.

Lo que dio a Bella la idea de publicar un anuncio en el periódico. Al fin y al cabo, publicar un anuncio le había dado resultado antes. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo de nuevo? Pero la señorita Mallory tenía los tobillos hinchados, así que Bella la llevó a casa antes de regresar a las oficinas del Whitney Register. Entregó otro litro de miel como pago del anuncio, que afirmaba simplemente que I. Masen, del camino de Rock Creek, pagaría una recompensa por cualquier información que condujera a retirar los cargos contra su marido, Edward A. Masen, en el caso del asesinato de Jessica Stanley.

Para su asombro, el director, Michael Hanley, ni pestañeó, sino que le dio las gracias por la miel y le deseó suerte antes de terminar diciéndole: «Se casó con un hombre excelente, señora Masen. Se fue a luchar como un hombre en lugar de pasar el dedo bajo una sierra como cierta persona de este pueblo.»

Lo que hizo recordar a Bella la vieja hostilidad de Mike Newton hacia Edward y le llevó a preguntarse un momento si tendría que mencionárselo a Riley Biers o a Tyler Crowley. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello, porque desde las oficinas del periódico se dirigió directamente a la inmobiliaria, donde dejó sin cortesías una pesada llave maestra de níquel sobre el mostrador, seguida de otro tarro más de miel.

—Quiero poner a la venta un inmueble —anunció a Hazel Pride.

El marido de Hazel Pride estaba combatiendo en el sur de Francia y la había dejado a cargo del negocio mientras estuviera fuera. Como había leído hasta la última palabra sobre el heroísmo de Edward Masen y su Corazón Púrpura, saludó afablemente a Bella y, tras comentarle que era una vergüenza lo que le había pasado al señor Masen, le dijo que si había algo que ella pudiera hacer, se lo hiciera saber. Al fin y al cabo, Edward Masen era un veterano con un Corazón Púrpura, y ningún veterano que había pasado por tanto debería ser tratado como lo había sido él. Después, le preguntó si querría que la llevara hasta la casa en su coche.

Bella declinó la oferta y siguió a Hazel en su propio coche. Era una tarde fría de finales de invierno. Las matas de maravillas, que estaban secas y sin hojas alrededor de la puerta principal, formaban un entramado descuidado. El césped tenía el color del cáñamo. Los dos coches lo aplastaron cuando pararon junto a la puerta trasera.

De todas las cosas que Bella había hecho ese día, ninguna le resultaba tan difícil como entrar en aquella casa sombría con Hazel Pride y avanzar hacia las sombras opacas que se ocultaban tras los detestados estores verdes, más allá del lugar del salón donde había rezado, más allá del rincón donde había muerto su abuela sentada en una silla de la cocina y más allá del dormitorio donde su madre se había ido volviendo loca poco a poco, oliendo los excrementos secos de murciélago del desván mezclados con polvo, moho y malos recuerdos. Le costó, pero lo hizo. No sólo porque necesitaba el dinero para pagar a Tyler Crowley, sino porque había llegado tan lejos en un día que imaginaba que podía llegar hasta el final. Además, sabía que complacería a Edward.

En el salón, subió todos los estores, uno tras otro, dejando que se enrollaran de golpe. La luz del sol se coló en el interior para mostrar motas de polvo que flotaban en el aire viciado de una casa abandonada con excrementos de ratón en el suelo de linóleo.

—Dos mil trescientos —anunció Hazel Pride a la vez que daba unos golpecitos en su bloc—. Como máximo, teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que hará falta para que vuelva a ser habitable.

Imaginó que dos mil trescientos dólares pagarían con creces los honorarios de Crowley y aún le quedaría dinero de sobra para las recompensas que esperaba pagar. Insistió en firmar los documentos allí mismo, dentro de la casa. De ese modo, una vez saliera de la casa, se habría librado de ella para siempre.

Y lo hizo. Cuando subió de nuevo al coche de Edward y recorrió el césped del jardín hacia la calle, se sentía aliviada, absuelta.

Pensó en ese día, en los miedos que había superado simplemente atacándolos de frente. Había conducido hasta Calhoun por primera vez, se había enfrentado con un pueblo que ya no parecía intimidarla sino ayudarla, había puesto en marcha la maquinaria de la justicia y se había deshecho de los fantasmas de su pasado.

Estaba cansada. Tanto que quería meter el coche en el siguiente camino agrícola y dormir hasta la mañana.

Pero Edward seguía en la cárcel, y allí metido, cada minuto debía de parecerle un año. Así que volvió a Calhoun para ver al sheriff Biers, cantarle las cuarenta por sus métodos descuidados de investigación y ponerlo sobre la pista del diario de Embry y Quil MacReady. Se olvidó, sin embargo, de mencionar a Mike Newton.


	23. Capitulo 22

CAPITULO 22

Edward yacía sumido en la miseria en su catre. Desde el pasillo le llegaban las reverberaciones de una puerta metálica que se abría y se cerraba. Permaneció inerte, mirando la pared. Se acercaron unos pasos. Un par, dos pares. Zapatos de piel sobre hormigón: un ruido conocido, demasiado conocido.

—¿Masen? —Era la voz del ayudante Da Revin—. Tu abogado está aquí.

—¿Mi abogado? —se sorprendió Edward, que levantó la cabeza de la almohada y volvió el cuello.

Junto al joven Da Revin había un hombre mayor con el pelo canoso suelto y la piel bronceada, un poco encorvado, vestido con un traje marrón y una camisa blanca arrugada con una corbata anudada a media altura.

—Su esposa vino a verme y me pidió que viniera a hablar con usted.

—¿Mi esposa? —Edward se incorporó para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—Y Lauren Mallory —afirmó el hombre mientras el ayudante Da Revin abría la puerta. Entonces entró sin prisa en la celda con la mano tendida—. Me llamó Ty Crowley —dijo, y esperó mirando a Edward con unos ojos grises. Se le veía divertido, como si estuviera acostumbrado a presentarse a presos sorprendidos.

—Edward Masen. —Se levantó y le estrechó la mano.

«No sólo fue a Calhoun sino que, además, contrató a un abogado», pensó Edward mientras saludaba al hombre.

Pero ¿qué clase de abogado era? Llevaba un traje que parecía haber estado en una lavadora y una camisa que parecía no haberlo estado. Tenía el pelo de punta como un diente de león a punto de soltar las semillas, con algún que otro mechón que sobresalía de los demás como si fuera a salir volando en cuanto soplara la menor ráfaga de viento. No sólo iba desaliñado sino que se movía con una lentitud cansada que hizo que Edward pensara que tal vez se había quedado agarrotado a medio sentarse. Ahí se había quedado, con el trasero apuntado en la dirección correcta mientras Edward contaba los segundos (uno, dos, tres), hasta que finalmente se sentó, soltando el aire y sujetándose una rodilla huesuda con una mano igual de huesuda. Cuando por fin habló, su tono de voz jocoso era el adecuado para un discurso en honor del presidente saliente de una sociedad hortícola de señoras.

—Fui al instituto con Lauren Mallory —dijo—. Durante cierto tiempo, había dudas sobre a cuál de los dos debían nombrar mejor alumno del curso. Siempre fui de la opinión que ese año tendrían que haber nombrado a dos. —Soltó una risita como para sí mismo y apoyó la mandíbula en un dedo—. Lauren Mallory, después de tantos años, ¿quién lo iba a decir?

Alzó los ojos y dirigió una mirada algo traviesa a Edward antes de proseguir.

—Era una mujer despampanante. Y lista, además. La única de toda la clase que podía hablar de algo más inteligente que la longitud de los dobladillos y la altura de los tacones. Era tan brillante que me imponía. Siempre quise pedirle que saliera conmigo; no sé por qué no llegué a hacerlo.

Edward estaba confuso. No entendía por qué Lauren Mallory le recomendaba a un carcamal como aquél. El hombre chocheaba, olía como el interior del envoltorio de una momia y era propenso a divagar. Pensó que tal vez le iría mejor si se defendía él mismo.

Pero justo cuando las opiniones de Edward estaban cristalizando, Crowley le lanzó una bola con efecto.

—Dígame, Edward Masen, ¿mató o no a Jessica Stanley?

—No, señor —respondió rotundamente Edward con los ojos castaños fijos en los apagados ojos grises de Crowley.

El abogado asintió tres veces de modo casi imperceptible y observó en silencio a Edward quince largos segundos.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quién lo hizo? —preguntó entonces.

—No, señor.

Se produjo de nuevo el largo silencio que daba la impresión de que la maquinaria oxidada del destartalado cerebro de Crowley necesitaba lubricante. Pero, cuando habló, Edward se sintió aliviado.

—Pues tenemos trabajo. La comparecencia ante el juez para la lectura de cargos es mañana.

Crowley aceptó el caso, y prometió presionar en todos los ámbitos posibles para intentar que el juicio se celebrara pronto. Dijo que era muy bueno presionando. Edward no lo creyó. Pero, a pesar de su aspecto desastrado y de su aparente lentitud (tenía la costumbre de tirarse del lóbulo de una oreja, cruzaba los brazos y se quedaba quieto como si estuviera confundido), era brillante, concienzudo y no lo impresionaba nada la acusación. Además, estaba convencido de que iba a ganarse la simpatía del jurado insinuando que la policía se había abalanzado sobre Edward más que nada por sus antecedentes penales cuando lo que debería de haber primado era su expediente militar. No daba demasiado crédito a la nota que contenía las iniciales de Edward; creía que incluso podría resultarles útil, ya que había que ser muy ingenuo para no ver que la habían dejado para inculparlo.

La comparecencia fue rápida y previsible: el juez denegó la fianza debido a los antecedentes penales de Edward. Pero, fiel a su palabra, Crowley logró que la audiencia ante el gran jurado se celebrara al cabo de una semana. Los testigos dispuestos a declarar a favor de Edward empezaron a amontonarse, pero, como en este tipo de audiencias el acusado no puede contar con un abogado, las pruebas del fiscal pesaron más que si hubiera podido rebatirlas: el gran jurado lo acusó formalmente.

La decepción aplastó a Edward. Se lo llevaron de la sala por varios pasillos que conducían directamente a la cárcel, de modo que no tuvo ocasión de saber si Bella estaba en algún lugar del juzgado aguardando la decisión del gran jurado. Había esperado como un idiota poder verla un instante, había soñado que se acercaba a él con los brazos abiertos y le decía: «No pasa nada, Edward, perdonemos y olvidemos, pasemos página.»

En cambio, regresó a su sombría celda para perder un poco más de vida en ella, para preguntarse qué le pasaría a continuación y si ese carcamal de abogado que Bella y la señorita Mallory le habían enviado estaría realmente senil o no. El reducido espacio le resultó, de repente, claustrofóbico, así que se sentó de lado en el catre con la espalda apoyada en los fríos bloques de hormigón para mirar fijamente al otro lado de los barrotes, la vista más amplia que tenía, y pensó en Texas, en su paisaje extenso y llano con el viento soplando entre la salvia, con ese inmenso cielo azul que se volvía rosado, púrpura y amarillento al ocaso, con esa hermosa alfombra de flores rojas que incendiaba las llanuras justo antes de que el sol se pusiera y aparecieran estrellas que brillaban como piedras preciosas.

Pero la imaginación sólo pudo rescatarlo temporalmente. Al cabo de un rato, se tumbó de lado, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva con fuerza. Había vuelto a perder, y no había visto a Bella. ¡Dios santo, cuánto necesitaba verla, cuánto había contado con ello! No sabía qué le dolía más, si el hecho de que no estuviera allí o el de haber perdido la primera ronda en el juzgado. Pero había hecho tanto daño a Bella que temía ponerse en contacto con ella a través del ayudante Da Revin, temía haber dejado de merecerla, incluso que, si la llamaba, ella no fuera.

Pero apareció igualmente, mientras él seguía acostado, desanimado.

—Tienes visita, Masen —anunció Da Revin mientras abría la puerta—. Tu mujer. Sigúeme.

Así que había estado ahí todo el tiempo esperando noticias. Se levantó a toda velocidad con el corazón desbocado.

—¡Un momentito, Da Revin! —Se plantó delante del espejo y se pasó un peine por el pelo con cuatro movimientos rápidos. Antes de volverse y seguir deprisa a Da Revin, vio reflejadas en el espejo sus mejillas sonrojadas ante la expectativa de ver a Bella.

La sala de visitas era un espacio largo, vacío y descuidado. Había una ventana pelada, una mesa y tres sillas muy parecidas a las de la Biblioteca Municipal Carnegie. Cuando Edward entró, Bella ya estaba sentada a la mesa, con un vestido nuevo de color amarillo y un bolso en el regazo. Da Revin indicó a Edward con un gesto que se acercara a ella y ocupó su lugar junto a la puerta, donde cruzó los brazos como si fuera a quedarse todo el rato.

Mientras se sentaba delante de Bella, Edward se preguntó si ella también notaría que el suelo temblaba debido a la fuerza con que le latía el corazón en ese instante.

Se miraron diez segundos enteros.

—Hola, Edward —lo saludó Bella con una sonrisa triste en los ojos.

—Hola.

Aunque habían hablado en voz baja, sus palabras resonaron claramente en la habitación.

A Edward le sudaban las manos mientras la miraba, absorto, y contuvo la necesidad imperiosa de estirar los brazos por encima de la mesa para tomarle las manos.

—Me sabe mal la decisión del gran jurado. Creía que... Bueno, esperaba que hoy volvieras a casa.

—Yo también. Pero Crowley me advirtió que no me hiciera ilusiones, especialmente porque él no podía estar aquí para contar nuestra versión de los hechos.

—No es justo, Edward. ¿Cómo pueden prohibir que tu abogado esté en la sala?

—Crowley dice que el procedimiento es ése, y que tendremos nuestra oportunidad en el juicio con jurado.

—¿Con jurado? —repitió Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, entonces podremos contar nuestra versión.

—Oh.

Pensaron en ello mientras se miraban anhelantes, lamentando las palabras duras de su último encuentro. Bella sujetaba el bolso con fuerza con ambas manos mientras que Edward se secaba las palmas en los muslos.

—Bella, quería decirte que...

«Pídele perdón, idiota», se dijo. Pero Da Revin estaba ahí, de guardia, oyendo todas sus palabras, y disculparse ya era bastante difícil en privado. La idea de abrir su corazón en público le paralizó la lengua.

—Me gusta Crowley —dijo—. Creo que es bueno. Gracias por contratarlo.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Creías que no contrataría a ningún abogado para mi marido?

Las palabras le formaron un nudo en la garganta, y con o sin Da Revin, tuvo que decirlas:

—No sabía qué pensar después del modo en que te hablé la última vez.

Bella desvió la mirada.

—Cuando vine a verte, ya lo había contratado.

—Oh. —Edward se sintió justamente lastimado. Las manos, que un momento antes tenía sudadas, se le quedaron heladas.

«¿Qué te esperabas después del modo en que le hablaste, Masen?»

Sintió de nuevo la necesidad de pedirle perdón, seguida de un miedo terrible a que no quisiera reconciliarse con él; porque si eso ocurría, no tendría ninguna razón para querer salir de la cárcel. Así que se quedó callado, sufriendo, con un nudo del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol en la garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Bella después de volver a mirarlo—. ¿Te dan bien de comer?

Edward tragó saliva con fuerza y logró sonar normal.

—Muy bien. La mujer del sheriff tiene contratada la preparación de las comidas.

—Bueno... Tienes buen aspecto— aseguró Bella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Un nuevo silencio, que el paso de los minutos y el hecho de que hablaran de todo menos de lo que más les preocupaba iban haciendo cada vez más embarazoso.

—¿Cómo has venido?

Estaba obsesionado por saber todo lo que Bella había hecho y había pensado desde que él estaba encerrado, por llenar los vacíos del tiempo que le habían obligado a perderse. La vida se había vuelto tan valiosa para él desde que Bella había pasado a formar parte de ella que se sentía doblemente privado de su libertad.

—Oh, me han traído —dijo evasivamente. Jugueteó distraídamente con el cierre del bolso y ambos miraron absortos lo que hacía hasta que parecieron dolerles los ojos. Al final, Bella abrió el bolso—. Ya sé que me pediste que no viniera, Edward —dijo en voz baja—, pero tenía que traerte estos regalos de los niños. —Sacó dos hojas enrolladas del bolso y se las entregó por encima de la mesa.

—¡Un momento! —ordenó Da Revin, y avanzó para confiscárselas.

Bella alzó la vista, dolida.

—Sólo son saludos que le envían los niños.

El ayudante del sheriff examinó el contenido, enrolló de nuevo las hojas y se las devolvió. Luego, regresó a su puesto, junto a la puerta.

—Ten, Edward —dijo Bella, y volvió a dárselas.

Cuando Edward las desenrolló, vio un burdo dibujo hecho con lápices de colores de unas flores y unas personas hechas con palitos junto al mensaje «Te quiero, Edward» fielmente copiado con una letra casi indescifrable y seguido de sus nombres: Garrett y Alec. Edward no había tenido que esforzarse nunca tanto por contener las lágrimas.

—¡Caramba! —comentó con la voz ronca y la mirada baja por miedo a que Bella pudiera percatarse de lo cerca que estaba de perder el control.

—Te echan de menos —susurró Bella lastimeramente, pensando: «Y yo también te echo de menos. No puedo vivir sin ti. La casa está vacía, el trabajo no tiene sentido, la vida duele.» Pero no se atrevió a decirlo por miedo a que volviera a desairarla.

—Yo también los echo de menos— aseguró Edward, con la barbilla apoyada en el pecho—. ¿Cómo están?

—Bien. Hoy están en casa de Lydia, los tres. Garrett se baja del autobús escolar allí. Le encanta estar en casa de Lydia. Él y Sally están construyendo un fuerte.

Edward carraspeó y levantó la vista. El corazón le seguía latiendo desacompasado. Deseaba inútilmente que Bella no tuviera que verlo en aquel sitio que tanto minaba la dignidad de un hombre, deseaba por enésima vez no haberle dicho lo que le había dicho la última vez que la había visto, se moría por saber si ella, como los niños, todavía lo amaba.

«¡Pídele perdón, Masen! ¡Pídeselo y dejarás de sufrir!», pensó; pero cuando abría la boca para hacerlo Bella se le adelantó.

—La señorita Mallory dice que el señor Crowley es el mejor.

—Confío en su criterio —afirmó Edward. Carraspeó y se enderezó un poco—. Pero no sé de dónde vamos a sacar el dinero para pagarlo, Bella.

—No te preocupes por eso. La miel se vendió bien y tenemos dinero en el banco. Además, la señorita Mallory se ofreció a ayudarnos.

—¿En serio?

Bella asintió.

—Pero no pienso aceptar su ayuda a no ser que sea necesario —aseguró.

—Sería lo más prudente —añadió Edward.

Surgió de nuevo aquel silencio opresivo y la necesidad creciente de unir sus dedos. Pero él tenía miedo de intentarlo y ella temía que Da Revin volviera a abalanzarse hacia ella, así que ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Bueno —empezó Bella tras levantar la cara y esbozar una sonrisa hueca, tan falsa como si la hubieran tallado en una calabaza de Halloween con un cuchillo—, tengo que irme porque últimamente he dejado muchísimo rato a los niños en casa de Lydia y no me gustaría abusar.

El pánico se apoderó de Edward. No había hecho nada de lo que había pensado: no la había tocado, no se había disculpado, no había alabado el bonito vestido nuevo ni le había dicho que la amaba ni ninguna de las cosas que se le agolpaban en el corazón. Pero tal vez fuera mejor dejarla marchar. Daba igual lo que Crowley dijera, todo estaba en su contra. Siempre le había salido todo mal. Aunque fuera inocente, seguro que perdería el juicio y lo encerrarían para siempre. Sabía que eso era lo que hacían en las condenas por un segundo homicidio. Y ninguna mujer debía verse obligada a esperar a un hombre que tendría sesenta o setenta años al salir de la cárcel. Si salía.

Bella hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Bueno...

Lo hizo con indecisión, sin dejar de sujetar con las dos manos el pequeño bolso negro. Edward no recordaba haberla visto nunca llevar bolso y tuvo la impresión de que llevaba encarcelado nueve años en lugar de nueve días, de que Bella estaba cambiando sutilmente mientras él no estaba ahí para verlo.

Se levantó a su vez, apretando las hojas enrolladas con ambas manos para evitar acercarlas hacia ella.

—Gracias por venir, Bella. Saluda a los niños de mi parte y dales las gracias por los dibujos.

—Lo haré.

—Y dale un beso a Lizzy M. de mi parte.

—Lo ha... —No pudo terminar la palabra. Empezó a temblarle el mentón y tuvo que esforzarse para tensarlo.

Se miraron hasta que los ojos les escocieron y el alma les dolió.

—Bella... —susurró Edward, y abrió los brazos.

Se tomaron de las manos, aplastando las hojas enrolladas, para darse un mensaje tenso, desesperado, que incluía todo lo que no habían dicho.

—Tengo que irme, Edward —susurró Bella con las pestañas inferiores brillantes de lágrimas, y se soltó despacio. Retrocedió un paso y Edward vio que el pecho empezaba a movérsele como si ya llorara por dentro.

Desesperado, se volvió y se acercó a zancadas hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya estoy listo, Da Revin! —Las palabras retumbaron en la sala mientras Bella se quedaba sola para derramar sus lágrimas sin que nadie la viera.

...

No volvió a visitarlo. Pero la señorita Mallory sí, al día siguiente, con la boca fruncida como un pudin de dos días y una expresión de severa reprobación en la cara.

—A ver, ¿qué le ha hecho a esa muchacha? —preguntó, antes de que Edward hubiera tocado siquiera la silla.

—¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido.

—¿Qué le ha hecho a Isabella? Anoche vino a mi casa llorando como una Magdalena y me dijo que ya no la ama.

—Es mejor que crea eso.

—¡Tonterías! —Las palabras retumbaron en las paredes y desconcertaron a Edward, que se sentó en silencio mientras la señorita Mallory seguía expresando su enfado—. ¡Es su mujer, señor Masen! ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarla como si fuera una mera conocida?

—Si ha venido aquí a ponerme verde, ya puede...

—¡Exactamente a eso he venido, jovencito presuntuoso! ¡Y no me hable en ese tono de voz!

Edward se dejó caer en la silla y se arrellanó en ella, adoptando una postura insolente.

—¿Sabe qué? Usted es justo lo que hoy necesitaba, señorita Mallory.

—Lo que usted necesita, jovencito, es una buena bronca, y la va a recibir. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le dijo a esa mujer para dejarla en ese estado, no tiene ninguna justificación. Si ha habido algún momento en el que deba respaldarla, es ahora.

—¡Yo, respaldarla! —Edward se enderezó y se puso las dos manos en el pecho—. ¡Pídale a ella que me respalde a mí!

—Oh, supongo que sigue enfurruñado porque tardó diez segundos en asimilar la acusación de Riley Biers antes de luchar contra ella.

—¡Asimilarla! ¡Hizo algo más que asimilarla! —Señaló hacia Whitney—. ¡Se creyó que yo lo hice! ¡Se creyó que yo maté a Jessica Stanley!

—Oh, se lo creyó, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué está entonces publicando anuncios en los periódicos de Whitney y de Calhoun ofreciendo recompensas por cualquier información que sirva para que lo absuelvan? ¿Por qué ha reunido ella sola a un puñado de testigos que declararán a su favor? ¿Por qué ha aprendido a conducir, ha rechazado...

—¡A conducir!

—... mi ayuda económica, ha repartido miel por todo el condado de Gordon para que la gente olvidara todas las cosas desagradables que se dijeron sobre ella hace años y ha estado dando la lata al sheriff Biers para que encuentre al verdadero asesino? ¿Y por qué se ha puesto en contacto con Hazel Pride y la ha llevado a esa casa abandonada en la que ninguna mujer que haya sufrido lo que sufrió Isabella debería haber tenido que volver a entrar nunca?

—¿Quién es Hazel Pride? —pudo intervenir Edward por fin.

—Pues es la agente inmobiliaria local. Isabella ha puesto en venta la casa de su abuelo para pagar los honorarios de su abogado, para que tenga la mejor defensa que un hombre puede tener en este estado. Pero para ello tuvo que enfrentarse con esa casa, y a un pueblo lleno de... «gilipuertas» que no se merecen que nadie se humille ante ellos. ¡Pero ella lo hizo, y lo hizo por usted, señor Masen! Porque lo ama tanto que se enfrentaría con cualquier cosa en este mundo por usted. Y usted se lo paga negándole el perdón por una reacción que habría sido igual de natural en usted si hubiera sido ella la que tuviera antecedentes penales y la hubieran vuelto a acusar de algo. —La señorita Mallory se serenó y se recostó en la silla con aires de superioridad moral—. Puede que estuviera equivocada sobre la clase de persona que es usted.

Edward estaba tan anonadado que comentó el hecho más irrelevante.

—Me dijo que la habían traído hasta Calhoun.

—¡Que la habían traído! ¡Bah! Conduce ese deplorable automóvil que usted arregló, y será un milagro que no se mate antes de que todo esto termine. Casi mató a Quil y a Embry, por no hablar de los edificios con los que ha chocado y las aceras a las que se ha subido. ¡Pero si no están a salvo los rosales de nadie! Esa cafetera le da un miedo terrible, pero se aferra al volante y conduce. Hasta Whitney, en ocasiones dos veces al día, y todo eso para llegar a casa creyendo que usted ya no la ama. ¡Debería darle vergüenza, señor Masen! —La señorita Mallory amonestó a Edward con un dedo índice, como si tuviera seis años—. Ahora quiero que piense en el daño que le ha hecho en lugar de estar aquí sentado pensando sólo en usted. ¡Y la próxima vez que venga a visitarlo, haga las paces con ella!

Como el gran jurado, la señorita Mallory no ofreció a Edward ninguna oportunidad de rebatir los cargos. Se marchó con el mismo aire majestuoso con que había entrado, y lo dejó sintiéndose como si un tornado lo hubiera llevado por el aire.

De nuevo en su celda, tuvo una reacción extraña, una ligera alegría.

¿Bella... conduciendo el coche? ¿Bella... reuniendo testigos? ¿Bella... entrando en esa casa? ¡Por él!

Comprendió lo que la señorita Mallory se había propuesto hacer, y que, con su estilo único e inimitable, había hecho: lograr que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que Bella lo amaba. Tenía que amarlo para superar todos esos temores, todos esos miedos que durante años la habían mantenido prisionera en el camino de Rock Creek, que la habían mantenido distanciada de la gente del pueblo, negando necesitar a nadie.

Tras la visita de la señorita Mallory, el letargo de Edward fue desapareciendo, sustituido por la inquietud y la esperanza. Empezó a andar arriba y abajo en su celda, haciendo crujir los nudillos, preguntándose qué testigos habría encontrado Bella, sonriendo al pensar en que los había ablandado con miel. ¡Dios santo, qué mujer! Anduvo arriba y abajo... y meditó... y dio gracias por haber conocido a Bella y a Lauren Mallory.

Una hora después de que esta última se hubiera ido, Edward tomó una decisión.

—¡Da Revin! —gritó—. ¡Ven aquí, Da Revin! —Golpeó estrepitosamente los barrotes con el tenedor de la comida—. ¡Quiero que lleves un mensaje a mi mujer, Da Revin!

—¡Un momentito, Masen! —respondió una voz a lo lejos.

—¡Date prisa, Da Revin!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —El ayudante apareció por el pasillo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Puede ir el sheriff a mi casa para decir a Bella que quiero verla?

—Supongo.

—Pues ponte en contacto por radio con él y dile que le agradecería que lo hiciera lo antes posible.

—De acuerdo —dijo Da Revin. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y volvió la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida en los labios—. Hay que ver lo que impone la señorita Mallory cuando lo regaña a uno, ¿verdad?

—¡Madre mía, ya lo creo! —indicó Edward, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Para serte franco, ha hecho que me alegrara de estar a salvo detrás de estos barrotes.

Da Revin soltó una carcajada, dio dos pasos y se giró de nuevo.

—Todo el mundo lo comenta— aseguró—. Me sorprende que no lo supieras.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que tu mujer conduce ese coche por todas partes como si no hubiera racionamiento para movilizar testigos que declaren a tu favor, como dice la señorita Mallory. ¿Sabes qué? Bella y yo fuimos juntos al colegio y yo era uno de los que decían que estaba chiflada. Pero ahora la gente dice que está dejando en ridículo al fiscal. ¡Que el que se está volviendo loco es él porque le da miedo lo que vayan a sacar a la luz ella y Crowley durante el juicio!

El corazón de Edward empezó a latir de entusiasmo.

—¿Podrías decir también a Crowley que quiero verlo?

—Podría si no estuviera fuera.

—Fuera. ¿Dónde?

—No lo sé. Tu mujer lo tiene corriendo como un zorro delante de una manada de sabuesos, siguiendo pistas. Pero te diré algo.

—¿Qué?

—Logró que fijaran el juicio para la primera semana de febrero.

—¿Tan pronto?

—No subestimes a ese viejo abogado, especialmente si tu mujer está trabajando con él —aconsejó Da Revin mientras se alejaba despacio. Entonces, se detuvo y sonrió a Edward—. Por el pueblo circula una broma, aunque en realidad no es ninguna broma. —Se rascó la cabeza—. Bueno, podría decirse que es un poco de respeto que llega con quince años de retraso. La gente dice al verla: «¡Cuidado, que ahí viene Bella Masen con su miel!» —explicó Da Revin, antes de volverse y añadir—: Nadie está seguro de si realmente dio o no un litro de miel al juez McCarty, pero se dice que es él quien os casó y que también es él quien presidirá tu juicio.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo y abrió la puerta, Da Revin soltó una última risita.

—Avisaré a tu mujer de que quieres verla, Masen —aseguró, y la puerta se cerró de golpe.


	24. Capitulo 23

CAPITULO 23

Bella no volvió a ir a verlo. Pero le envió un traje nuevo, una corbata de rayas y una camisa blanca con gemelos, además de los zapatos del uniforme perfectamente lustrados para que se lo pusiera todo el día del juicio. Y una nota: «Vamos a ganar, Edward. Besos, Bella.»

Se vistió pronto, se peinó con mucho cuidado. Hubiese deseado llevar el pelo más corto sobre las orejas. Volvió una y otra vez al espejo para pasarse las yemas de los dedos por la mandíbula afeitada, para retocarse el nudo de la corbata, para ponerse bien los gemelos, para desabrocharse y abrocharse de nuevo la chaqueta. Pensar que volvería a ver a Bella lo llenaba de ilusión. Anduvo arriba y abajo, hizo crujir los nudillos, se miró una vez más en el espejo. Se pasó de nuevo los dedos por el pelo, sobre las orejas, preocupado por no ir lo bastante arreglado, no para el jurado sino para ella.

«Aguanta, Ojos Verdes, no renuncies aún a mí. No soy el gilipollas que he parecido últimamente. Una vez hayamos ganado el juicio, te lo demostraré», pensó, mirándose a los ojos en el espejo.

Bella también se había esmerado mucho al vestirse. Iba de amarillo. Tenía que ser de amarillo, el color con el que se autoafirmaba. El color del sol y de la libertad. Se había confeccionado un traje de chaqueta a juego con una gabardina del color de la mantequilla batida, con hombreras y los bolsillos abrochados. Ella también regresaba con temor al espejo para mirarse: se había cortado el pelo para que, cuando apareciera en público, Edward no tuviera motivos para sentirse avergonzado. Al mirarse las cejas depiladas y los labios color coral, vio a una mujer tan impecable y elegante como las que salían en las fotografías de las revistas que había en el salón de belleza de Erma.

«Espera, Edward —pensó—. Cuando todo esto termine, seremos las dos personas más felices del mundo.»

Mientras esperaba sentada en el juzgado, no apartaba los ojos de la puerta por donde sabía que él iba a entrar.

Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se encontraron y les dio un vuelco el corazón. Bella no lo había visto nunca vestido de civil. Estaba imponente, con el pelo engominado que parecía más oscuro de lo habitual, la corbata almidonada y la cara morena que resaltaba sobre el cuello blanco de la camisa.

Cuando entró, Edward alzó la vista y el cuello de la camisa, de repente, le apretó. Sabía que vestiría de amarillo. ¡Lo sabía! Como si quisiera remarcarlo, el sol de las nueve de la mañana caía oportunamente sobre ella. ¡Cuánto la amaba! Quería estar libre para ella, con ella. Se sostuvieron la mirada mientras él avanzaba por la sala. El pelo, ¿qué se había hecho en el pelo? ¡Se lo había cortado! Lo llevaba corto en el cuello y sobre las orejas, con una onda a un lado y volumen en la parte superior. Le resaltaba los pómulos de un modo de lo más atractivo. Quería acercarse para decirle lo bonita que estaba, para agradecerle el traje y la nota, y decirle que la amaba. Pero como tenía a Laurent Da Revin a su lado, sólo pudo seguir andando y mirarla boquiabierto. Bella sonrió y lo saludó discretamente con dos dedos. El sol pareció dirigir entonces sus rayos hacia él. Notó un calor repentino como el que había notado en la estación de tren de Augusta cuando la había visto acercarse entre la multitud. Le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

La mujer sentada a la izquierda de Bella le dio un codazo suave y se agachó hacia ella para comentar algo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era Lydia Marsh. Y a la derecha de Bella estaba sentada la señorita Mallory, severa y sobria como siempre. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Edward, y éste la saludó con la cabeza con un nudo en la garganta.

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible y lo animó con la cara, Edward respiró tranquilo.

Amigas. Amigas de verdad. Lo invadió la gratitud pero, una vez más, la única forma en que pudo expresarlo fue saludando también con la cabeza a Lydia y dirigiendo una última mirada prolongada a Bella antes de llegar a la mesa de la defensa y tener que volverse de espaldas a ellas.

Crowley ya estaba ahí, vestido como un conservador estrafalario de museo con un traje morado de lana arrugado, una apestosa camisa de algodón amarilla y una corbata de seda con un estampado de... ¡flamencos! Cuando le quitaron las esposas, Crowley se levantó para estrecharle la mano.

—La cosa pinta bien. Veo que tiene un grupo de animadoras.

—No quiero que suba a mi mujer al estrado, Crowley, recuérdelo.

—Sólo si es necesario, ya se lo dije.

—¡No! La destrozarán. Sacarán a colación todo eso de que está chiflada. Puede subirme a mí, pero no a ella.

—No será necesario. Ya lo verá.

—¿Dónde estaba ayer? Pedí que le avisaran de que quería verlo.

—Cállese y siéntese, Masen. Estaba fuera para salvarle el pellejo, persiguiendo a unos testigos que su mujer había encontrado.

—¿Quiere decir que es cierto? Ha estado...

—Todo el mundo en pie, por favor —anunció con sequedad el alguacil—. El Juzgado del Condado de Gordon abre la sesión; preside la sala el honorable Emmett McCarty.

Edward observó boquiabierto cómo entraba McCarty, vestido de negro, pero contuvo la necesidad de volver la cabeza para ver la reacción de Bella. McCarty recorrió la sala con la mirada, se detuvo en Edward y siguió adelante.

Aunque su expresión era inescrutable, Edward sólo pudo pensar una cosa: que por algún milagro, había ido a parar a las manos de un hombre justo. Ese convencimiento provenía de la imagen de dos niños sentados en una silla giratoria compartiendo una caja de puros llena de caramelos de goma.

—Siéntense, por favor —ordenó McCarty.

Al hacerlo, Edward se inclinó hacia Crowley.

—No es cierto que lo sobornara, ¿verdad?

Crowley echó un vistazo por encima de las gafas de cerca que llevaba apoyadas en la punta de la nariz a los documentos que estaba sacando de un maletín arañado.

—Lo dirá en broma. El juez McCarty no se deja impresionar. Hubiera presentado cargos contra ella tan rápido que le habría centrifugado la miel.

...

Empezó el juicio.

Ambos abogados presentaron sus conclusiones provisionales. Crowley lo hizo despacio, arrastrando las palabras, como si no hubiera dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior.

El fiscal Paul Lahote lo hizo con pasión y florituras.

Tenía la mitad de la edad de Crowley y medía casi el doble. Con un cuidado traje de sarga azul, una camisa impecable y una corbata almidonada, hacía que, en comparación, Ty Crowley pareciera anticuado. Al verlo hablar con su voz sonora de barítono y su gran estatura, uno no podía sino pensar que Crowley ya iba camino de la tumba. Los ojos de Lahote eran negros, intensos, francos, y la onda de pelo que le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza le confería el aspecto de un gallo que retaba a cualquiera de su gallinero a cloquear sin su permiso. Era elocuente e imponía físicamente. Lahote prometió presentar al jurado pruebas irrefutables que demostrarían, más allá de toda duda, que Edward Masen había asesinado a sangre fría y con premeditación a Jessica Stanley.

Escuchando a los dos hombres, Edward no pudo evitar pensar que, de ser él miembro del jurado, se hubiera creído todo lo que Lahote dijera y se hubiera preguntado si el abogado defensor estaría tan senil como parecía.

—La acusación llama al sheriff Riley Biers.

Mientras interrogaba a su testigo, Lahote adoptó una actitud firme con él, a menudo con los pies separados y las rodillas rígidas. Sabía utilizar los ojos, que clavaba en el testigo como si cada respuesta fuera una información vital de la que dependiera el resultado del juicio, y miraba al jurado en el momento oportuno para inculcarle las partes más incriminatorias de la declaración.

Las palabras del sheriff Biers permitieron al jurado enterarse de los antecedentes penales de Edward, de la existencia del trapo rasgado y de una nota que contenía las iniciales del acusado, y también de que este último había admitido que leía a menudo el Atlanta Constitution.

Cuando Ty Crowley se levantó a trompicones de la silla, la mitad de los presentes en la sala contuvo un grito de aliento. Se pasaba tanto rato reflexionando sobre cada pregunta que los miembros del jurado se movían inquietos. Cuando por fin la hacía, relajaban los hombros, aliviados. Los ojos de Ty Crowley rehuían todo lo que había en la sala salvo el suelo y las punteras de sus zapatos rayados. Lucía una media sonrisa en los labios, como si supiera un secreto divertido que pensara contarles a su debido tiempo.

Su contrainterrogatorio del sheriff Biers reveló que Edward Masen había cumplido su condena en la cárcel, que había sido un preso modélico y que había salido en libertad al finalizar la pena. También reveló que el mismo sheriff Biers leía diariamente el Atlanta Constitution.

Las palabras de una mujer flaca y con gafas llamada Barbara Murphy, que se identificó como cajista del Atlanta Constitution, sirvieron para verificar de modo irrefutable que la nota estaba hecha con recortes de uno o varios ejemplares de ese periódico. Al contrainterrogarla, la señorita Murphy reveló que la circulación del periódico era de 143.261 ejemplares y que, puesto de Calhoun era uno de los 158 condados de ese estado, cabía la posibilidad de que llegaran a él alrededor de novecientos ejemplares diarios del Atlanta Constitution.

Las palabras de un médico forense mayor y de aspecto cansado llamado Elliot Mobridge permitieron al jurado averiguar la hora y la causa de la muerte de Jessica Stanley, así como que ésta estaba embarazada de cuatro meses al morir. El contrainterrogatorio estableció que no había forma de determinar quién era el padre de un feto de cuatro meses de una mujer fallecida.

La declaración de una mujer brusca de la policía científica que se identificó como Leslie McCooms reveló que se habían encontrado restos de polvo y de aceite de limón que coincidían con los del trapo rasgado en el cuello de Jessica Stanley, junto con magulladuras causadas por las manos de una persona, probablemente de un hombre.

La defensa no hizo preguntas a la testigo, aunque se reservó el derecho a contrainterrogarla más adelante.

Lauren Mallory, que gozaba de una gran reputación, concedió que el trapo y el aceite de limón (prueba A) podían proceder de la Biblioteca Municipal Carnegie de Whitney, donde Edward Masen estaba empleado y en la que había estado trabajando la noche del asesinato de Jessica Stanley. La señorita Mallory admitió, asimismo, que la biblioteca disponía de dos suscripciones del Atlanta Constitution, y que ella había dado permiso a Edward Masen para que se llevara a casa uno de los dos ejemplares cuando tuviera tres o más días de antigüedad. Aunque estas declaraciones eran las que Edward había esperado, le impresionó lo incriminatorias que sonaban cuando las hacía un testigo bajo juramento desde una silla situada en un estrado junto a un juez.

Pero cuando Tyler Crowley contrainterrogó a la señorita Mallory la marea empezó a cambiar sutilmente.

—¿Visitó Jessica Stanley alguna vez la biblioteca cuando el señor Masen estaba en ella?

—Pues sí.

—¿Y habló con el señor Masen?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Podía oír perfectamente su conversación desde la mesa de préstamos. La biblioteca tiene forma de «U», y la mesa está situada en la zona central, de modo que puedo ver, y a menudo oír, todo lo que pasa. El techo es alto y todo resuena.

—¿Cuándo oyó la primera de estas conversaciones entre Stanley y Masen?

—El dos de septiembre de 1941.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de la fecha?

—Porque el señor Masen pidió un carné de usuario de la biblioteca y empecé a rellenarle uno antes de saber que todavía no tenía una residencia fija en Whitney. Había escrito los datos con tinta y no podía borrarlos para reutilizarlo para otro usuario, y como no me gusta desperdiciar nada, guardé el carné del señor Masen aparte para aprovecharlo cuando regresara con un comprobante de su residencia, como estaba segura de que haría. Todavía utiliza ese carné original, con la fecha del dos de septiembre tachada.

La señorita Mallory entregó el carné de usuario de la biblioteca de Edward, que se presentó como prueba B.

—Así que el dos de septiembre oyó una conversación entre Jessica Stanley y Edward Masen —prosiguió Crowley—. ¿Podría repetir lo que dijeron lo mejor que recuerde?

La señorita Mallory, remilgada, sobria e indudablemente exacta, repitió palabra por palabra lo que había oído ese primer día, cuando Jessica se sentó delante de Edward y le puso el pie entre los muslos, cuando lo acorraló entre los estantes e intentó seducirlo, cuando acusó vengativamente a su mujer de estar loca desde que era una niña, época en la que la señorita Mallory recordaba a Isabella Vulturi como una alumna inteligente, dotada de un espíritu curioso y con un don para el dibujo. Explicó la marcha, educada pero precipitada, de Edward, ese día y otros en los que Jessica lo siguió hasta la biblioteca con el pretexto de querer «superarse» con libros que jamás se tomó la molestia de llevarse a casa.

Mientras oía su declaración, Edward estaba tenso. Después de la bronca que le había echado, había temido su antipatía en el estrado. No debería haberlo hecho. No tenía ninguna amiga mejor que Lauren Mallory. Cuando hubo terminado de declarar, pasó junto a su silla con su típico aire de sargento, sin mirarlo, pero Edward no tenía la menor duda de que su fe en él era inquebrantable.

La señorita Mallory era el último testigo de la acusación. Había llegado el turno de Crowley.

Y éste se pasó treinta segundos levantándose de la silla, sesenta más mirando a los presentes y quince quitándose las gafas. Soltó una risita y bajó la vista hacia la puntera de sus zapatos.

—La defensa llama a la señora Lydia Marsh —anunció.

Lydia Marsh, angelical y preciosa con su pelo azabache y su vestido celeste, prestó juramento y declaró que estaba casada, que era madre de dos hijos y que su marido estaba combatiendo en «algún lugar de Italia». Un observador atento hubiese detectado la casi imperceptible aprobación de los miembros del jurado; suavizaron la expresión de la boca y relajaron las manos. Tyler Crowley la detectó, desde luego, y se dispuso a sacar partido del patriotismo que se vivía en ese momento en todo el país, incluido el jurado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce a Edward Masen, señora Marsh?

Las preguntas fueron rutinarias hasta que Crowley pidió a Lydia que relatara lo que pasó el día que Edward Masen partió hacia Parris Island para incorporarse al Cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos.

—Vino a mi casa —recordó Lydia—, y llamó desde la puerta de la valla. Estaba ligeramente nervioso y puede que algo avergonzado...

—Protesto, señoría. La testigo está sacando conclusiones.

—Se acepta la protesta.

Cuando Lydia Marsh prosiguió, lo hizo con la resolución de describir las cosas con absoluta exactitud:

—Al principio, el señor Masen rehuía mi mirada, y se secaba las manos nerviosamente en los muslos. Cuando bajé a saludarlo, me dio una toalla verde y un tarro de cristal lleno de miel. Me dijo que los había robado hacía casi un año y medio, cuando pasaba apuros y no tenía dinero. Cuando lo había robado, el tarro de cristal estaba lleno de suero de leche, que había tomado de nuestra nevera junto al pozo. Y había tomado la toalla verde del tendedero, junto con un conjunto de prendas de mi marido que, por supuesto, hacía mucho que habían quedado inservibles. Se disculpó y aseguró que todo ese tiempo había lamentado habernos robado y que, antes de irse a la guerra, quería rectificar lo que había hecho. Así que me traía la miel, que era lo único que tenía para compensarnos.

—¿Porque creía que tal vez no tendría otra ocasión de hacerlo? ¿Temía que podía morir en combate?

—No dijo eso, no. No es de esa clase de hombres. Es de la clase de hombres que saben que tienen que combatir y van a hacerlo sin quejarse, igual que hizo mi marido.

—Y más recientemente, señora Marsh, desde el regreso de Edward Masen del Pacífico, ¿ha detectado alguna desavenencia matrimonial entre él y su esposa?

—Todo lo contrario. Son muy felices. Creo que si hubiera tenido algún motivo para buscar la compañía de una mujer como Jessica Stanley, yo lo habría sabido.

—¿Y por qué cree que no lo tenía?

Los ojos de Lydia se dirigieron a Bella y brillaron de felicidad.

—Porque Bella, quiero decir, la señora Masen, me confió hace poco que está esperando su primer hijo suyo.

La impresión dejó pasmado a Edward. Se dio la vuelta en la silla y su mirada se encontró con la de Bella. Empezó a levantarse, pero su abogado le obligó con suavidad a sentarse de nuevo. La alegría le iluminó el rostro mientras bajaba la vista hacia el vientre de su mujer y volvía a levantarla hacia sus mejillas sonrojadas.

«¿Es verdad, Bella?»

Las palabras no fueron pronunciadas, pero todos los presentes en la sala las captaron con el corazón en lugar de hacerlo con los oídos. Y todos los presentes vieron la sonrisa y el ligerísimo movimiento de la cabeza con que Bella las respondía. Vieron también la sonrisa deslumbrante y pletórica de Edward. Y eso tocó la fibra sensible de los doce miembros del jurado, que eran madres y padres.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala y sólo se acalló cuando Crowley dijo a la testigo que podía retirarse y anunció que el alguacil leería el expediente militar de Edward Masen para que constara como prueba. El alguacil, un hombre menudo y afeminado con la voz aguada, leyó el contenido del expediente con las cejas arqueadas. Según constaba en él, el Cuerpo de Marines de Estados Unidos calificaba a Edward A. Masen de recluta duro, que sabía seguir órdenes y tener hombres a su cargo, lo que le había valido el honor de ser nombrado jefe de pelotón durante la instrucción básica y en combate, y el de ser ascendido a cabo antes de su baja absoluta por motivos médicos en mayo de 1943. También figuraba una mención del coronel Merritt A. Edson, comandante del Primer Batallón de Asalto del Cuerpo de Marines, en la que elogiaba la valentía de Edward en combate y describía los actos valerosos que le habían hecho merecedor del Corazón Púrpura en la que, para entonces, los corresponsales habían apodado «la batalla más sangrienta que se había librado en el Mar del Coral, la Batalla de Bloody Ridge».

La sala guardó un respetuoso silencio cuando el alguacil cerró el expediente. Crowley se había metido a los miembros del jurado en el bolsillo y lo sabía. Se los había ganado con respetabilidad, honestidad y valor militar. Ahora iba a ganárselos con un poco de frivolidad.

—La defensa llama a Quil MacReady al estrado.

Quil abandonó el sitio que ocupaba junto a Embry y avanzó con rapidez por la sala. Aunque iba encorvado, andaba con una agilidad sorprendente para su edad. Tenía un aspecto estupendo, con la guerrera de lana de su uniforme del Ejército de Tierra de la Primera Guerra Mundial; lucía sus deslustradas estrellas doradas y sus galones de teniente. Saltaba a la vista que Quil estaba orgulloso de que le pidieran ayuda para impartir justicia. Cuando le preguntaron si diría la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, respondió: «Puedes apostarte lo que quieras a que lo haré, muchacho.»

El juez McCarty frunció el ceño, pero permitió las risitas del público asistente mientras Quil, con una expresión entusiasta, se sentaba en el borde de la silla.

—Diga su nombre.

—Quil MacReady.

—Y su profesión.

—Soy un empresario jubilado. Llevé la nave frigorífica que hay al sur del pueblo desde los veintiséis años junto con mi hermano Embry.

—¿A qué pueblo se refiere?

—Pues a Whitney, por supuesto.

—Ha vivido allí toda su vida, ¿verdad?

—Sí, señor. Toda salvo los catorce meses de 1917 y 1918 en que el Tío Sam me llevó gratis a Europa.

Hubo risitas ahogadas de reconocimiento. Crowley retrocedió un poco para dejar que el uniforme hablara por sí solo; a nadie podía escapársele lo orgulloso que estaba Quil de volver a llevarlo.

—¿Y cuántos años hace que se jubiló?

—Quince.

—Quince años... —Crowley se rascó la cabeza y contempló el suelo—. Tiene que estar algo aburrido después de pasarse quince años sin hacer nada.

—¡Sin hacer nada, dice! Sepa, joven, que mi hermano y yo organizamos la Patrulla Civil, y que salimos todas las noches a recorrer las calles para asegurar el cumplimiento del toque de queda y para estar pendientes de posibles aviones japoneses, ¿no es cierto, Embry?

—¡Y que lo digas! —contestó Embry desde la zona del público, y se produjo otra oleada de carcajadas a las que el juez McCarty tuvo que poner fin con un mazazo.

—La defensa pedirá a su testigo que dirija sus respuestas al tribunal y no al público —ordenó McCarty.

—Sí, señoría —respondió Crowley dócilmente antes de rascarse la cabeza de nuevo mientras esperaba a que la sala se calmara—. Antes de que abordemos sus tareas como voluntario de la Patrulla Civil, me gustaría que echara un vistazo a algo —dijo. Se sacó una pequeña talla de madera del bolsillo del pantalón y se la entregó a Quil—. ¿La hizo usted?

—Sí, parece mía —contestó Quil, que le dio la vuelta para examinarla de cerca y añadió—: Sí que lo es. Tiene mis iniciales en la parte inferior.

—Diga a la sala qué es.

—Es un pavo tallado en madera. ¿Dónde lo consiguió?

—En una tienda de Whitney. Pagué veinticinco centavos por ella.

—¿Pidió a Haverty que la registrara en sus libros para que yo pueda cobrar mi parte?

—Por supuesto, señor MacReady— contestó Crowley, acompañado de las carcajadas discretas de los asistentes, y continuó enseguida con el interrogatorio para no provocar más la cólera del juez McCarty, que lo presenciaba todo muy serio—. ¿Y dónde hizo esta talla?

—En la plaza.

—¿En qué plaza?

—Pues en la plaza del pueblo, en Whitney. Mi hermano y yo nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo en ella, en el banco que hay bajo el magnolio.

—¿Tallando?

—Naturalmente, tallando. Un hombre mayor que tiene las manos ociosas acaba con su nombre en una esquela en menos de un año.

—Y mientras tallan, ven casi todo lo que ocurre en la plaza, ¿verdad?

—Bueno —dijo Quil rascándose la sien—, supongo que puede decirse que no se nos escapa gran cosa, ¿verdad, Embry?

Soltó una risita que provocó un sonido parecido de los presentes en la sala, que sabían exactamente lo poco que se les escapaba al par de hermanos.

Esta vez, Embry sonrió y evitó responder.

Crowley sacó una navaja y empezó a limpiarse las uñas como si la pregunta siguiente no tuviera ninguna trascendencia.

—¿Vio usted alguna vez a Jessica Stanley por la plaza?

—Casi todos los días. Trabajaba de camarera en el Café de Vickery, ¿sabe? Y desde donde está nuestro banco lo vemos claramente, lo mismo que la biblioteca y casi todo lo que se mueve por esa plaza.

—¿Así que, a lo largo de los años, vio muchas idas y venidas de Jessica Stanley?

—Por supuesto.

—¿La vio con algún hombre?

Quil se echó a reír y se dio una palmada en la rodilla.

—¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Esta sí que es buena! ¿Verdad, Embry? —Toda la sala se rio con él.

—Conteste la pregunta, señor MacReady —intervino el juez.

—¡La vi con más hombres que la flota del Pacífico!

Toda la sala estalló en carcajadas, y el juez McCarty tuvo que servirse de nuevo del mazo.

—Díganos algunos de los que vio con ella —pidió Crowley.

—¿Cuánto quiere que me remonte?

—Hasta donde recuerde.

—Bueno... —Quil se rascó la barbilla, bajó la vista hacia la puntera de su zapato marrón—. A ver, eso abarca mucho tiempo. Siempre le gustaron los hombres. Supongo que no sabría decirle con cuál la vi primero, pero cuando apenas era lo bastante mayor como para tener vello corporal, hubo ese feriante moreno que llevaba la noria durante las fiestas de Whitney. Puede que fuera en el veinticuatro...

—Fue en el veinticinco —lo interrumpió Embry desde la zona del público.

Lahote se puso de pie de un salto.

—¡Protesto! —exclamó a la vez que el juez daba un golpe con el mazo—. ¡No estamos juzgando a Jessica Stanley, sino a Edward Masen!

—Señoría —replicó Crowley con calma—, en este caso, la reputación de la fallecida es de suma importancia. Intento establecer que, debido a su promiscuidad, Jessica Stanley podría haberse quedado embarazada de varios hombres con los que se sabe que había mantenido relaciones.

—¿Dando a entender que el feto podría haber sido concebido en 1925? —replicó Lahote, indignado—. ¡Esta línea de interrogatorio es ridícula, señoría!

—Estoy intentando demostrar una pauta sexual en la vida de la fallecida, señoría, si usted me lo permite.

La protesta fue desestimada, pero con una advertencia para que Crowley controlara la tendencia de su testigo a hablar a los asistentes y a pedirles que respondieran.

—¿Vio alguna vez a Jessica Stanley acompañada de Edward Masen?

—La vi intentarlo. Bueno, ya lo creo que lo intentó, empezando por el primer día que llegó al pueblo y entró en el local donde ella trabajaba.

—Por el local se refiere al Café de Vickery.

—Sí, señor. Y, después de eso, todos los días, cuando lo veía llegar al pueblo y cruzar la plaza, salía a barrer la entrada, y cuando él no le prestaba ninguna atención, lo seguía dondequiera que él fuera.

—Como... —lo animó Crowley.

—Bueno, como a la biblioteca, cuando iba a pedir libros prestados o a vender leche y huevos a la señorita Mallory. Jessica no tardaba ni dos minutos en quitarse el delantal y salir a toda prisa tras el joven Masen. Soy un hombre mayor, señor Crowley, pero no demasiado para reconocer a una mujer en celo, ni a una que ha sido rechazada por un hombre...

—¡Protesto!

—...y cuando Jessica salía de esa biblioteca echando sapos y culebras...

—¡Protesto!

—... no se la veía nada estrujada.

—¡Protesto!

Pasó un minuto entero antes de que el alboroto se calmara. Aunque el juez ordenó que las opiniones de Quil no constaran en acta, Crowley sabía que constarían en las mentes del jurado. Jessica Stanley era una fulana y, antes de que él terminara, todos lo sabrían y la condenarían a ella y no a Edward Masen.

—Señor MacReady —explicó Crowley tranquilamente—, ¿comprende que tenemos que hablar de hechos, sólo de hechos, y no de opiniones?

—Sí, sí, claro.

—Hechos, señor MacReady. A ver, ¿sabe a ciencia cierta que Jessica Stanley tuviera relaciones licenciosas con más de un hombre en Whitney?

—Sí, señor. Por lo menos si puede creerse lo que dice Ben Cheney. Una vez me dijo que se la había agenciado bajo la tribuna del campo de béisbol durante la séptima entrada del partido entre los Whitney Hornets y los Grove City Tigers.

—«Se la había agenciado.» ¿Podría ser más específico?

—Hombre, podría, pero hay señoras presentes.

—¿Fue «agenciado» la palabra que usó Ben Cheney?

—No, señor.

—¿Qué palabra usó?

Quil se ruborizó y se volvió hacia el juez.

—¿Tengo que decirla, señoría?

—Está bajo juramento, señor MacReady.

—Muy bien, entonces. «Follado», señoría. Ben dijo que se había follado a Jessica Stanley bajo la tribuna del Skeets Hollow Park durante la séptima entrada de un partido entre los Whitney Hornets y los Grove City Tigers.

En el fondo de la sala se oyó un grito ahogado de Angela Cheney, la mujer de Ben. Crowley se fijó en que los ojos de los miembros del jurado se dirigían hacia ella y esperó a contar de nuevo con toda su atención.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—La noche que los Hornets ganaban siete a seis en la parte alta de la novena entrada, cuando Willie Pounds atrapó tendido en el suelo una pelota que iba rasa y la lanzó con muchísima fuerza a la base de meta para lograr la última eliminación. Embry y yo no nos perdemos ningún partido y conservamos las tarjetas con los resultados, ¿verdad, Embry? —Embry asintió mientras Quil entregaba a Crowley un pedazo de papel blanco—. Aquí está, el 11 de julio del verano pasado, aunque no sé por qué era necesario traerla. La mitad de los hombres de Whitney saben qué fecha era porque Ben se lo contó a un montón, ¿verdad, Embry?

—Que no conste en acta ese último comentario —ordenó el juez McCarty mientras una matrona atenta se llevaba a Angela de la sala entre sollozos.

—¿Vio alguna vez a Jessica Stanley con un hombre en... digamos, una situación comprometedora? —preguntó Crowley a Quil por encima de los murmullos de los asistentes.

—Sí, señor. Había un ingeniero del ferrocarril que se hospedaba en la pensión de la señorita Bernadette Werm. No sé muy bien cómo se llamaba, pero tenía una tupida barba roja y llevaba tatuada una serpiente en el brazo; la señorita Werm recordará su nombre. Bueno, el caso es que un día me los encontré en pleno acto, podríamos decir, junto al río Oak, donde había ido a pescar. Desnudos como Dios los trajo al mundo, así estaban, y cuando me topé con ellos, Jessica echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una carcajada y me dijo: «No se escandalice tanto, señor MacReady. ¿Por qué no se une a nosotros?»

Entre el público un coro de voces femeninas exclamó: «¡Oh!»

—Sólo para dejar las cosas completamente claras, señor MacReady, ¿cuando dice que se los encontró en pleno acto, se refiere a que estaban copulando?

—Sí, señor.

Crowley tardó una cantidad desmesurada de tiempo en sacarse un pañuelo arrugado del bolsillo y sonarse la nariz para dejar que la última parte de la declaración calara en todos los cerebros que importaban y en muchos que no. Finalmente, se guardó el pañuelo y se dirigió de nuevo al testigo.

—A ver, volvamos a hablar, si le parece, de su importante trabajo como miembro de la Patrulla Civil. Cuando ha recorrido las calles de noche los últimos meses y las últimas semanas, ¿es cierto que ha visto concretamente un coche estacionado varias veces en la parte posterior de la casa de Jessica Stanley?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Sabe de quién es ese coche?

—Sí, señor. Es de Mike Newton. Un Ford negro, matrícula número PV628. Lo estaciona detrás de los enebros, en el callejón. Lo he visto muchas veces allí, por lo menos un par de noches a la semana durante el último año. También he visto a Mike ir a veces a casa de Jessica Stanley a mediodía, cuando ella no está trabajando. Estaciona el coche en la plaza, entra en el café como si fuera a almorzar y sale por la puerta trasera para ir por el callejón hasta su casa, que está a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Y ha visto a Jessica Stanley con alguien más últimamente?

—Sí, señor, y a decir verdad, detesto decirlo en público porque a nadie le gusta perjudicar a un chico de esa edad. Y lo más probable es que sea demasiado joven para darse cuenta...

—Díganos qué vio, señor MacReady —lo interrumpió Crowley.

—A Ned, el hijo menor de Mike.

—¿Se refiere a Ned Newton, el hijo de Mike Newton?

—Sí, señor.

—Díganos cuántos años puede tener Ned Newton.

—Oh, diría que unos catorce. No más de quince, eso seguro. Está en primero de secundaria. Lo sé porque mi sobrina, Delwyn Jean Potts, es su profesora este año.

—¿Y vio a Jessica Stanley con Ned Newton?

—Sí, señor. Justo delante del Café de Vickery. Estaba barriendo de nuevo, siempre barría cuando quería... bueno... ya sabe... conseguirse un hombre, podríamos decir. Bueno, el caso es que, hace semanas, el joven Ned se acercaba un día por la acera y lo paró como la había visto parar a muchos otros, poniéndole esa larga uña que tenía en la pechera y acariciándole el tórax. Dijo que hacía calor y que, si entraba, le serviría un helado gratis. Pude oírla claramente. ¡Qué caray, creo que quería que la oyera! Siempre se burlaba de mí desde que la encontré con el del ferrocarril. Un helado... Sí, claro. ¡Seguro!

—¿Y entró con ella el muchacho?

—Sí. Gracias a Dios volvió a salir en un par de minutos con un helado de cucurucho, y Jessica lo siguió hasta la puerta para gritarle: «Vuelve, ¿me oyes?»

—¿Y lo hizo?

—Que yo viera, no.

—Bueno, demos gracias al Señor por ello —murmuró Crowley, cuya reacción provocó un mazazo pero le valió la aprobación de los miembros del jurado—. Pero está seguro de que Jessica tuvo encuentros sexuales con estos otros hombres que ha mencionado.

—Sí, señor.

—Y, que usted sepa, ¿logró alguna vez Jessica Stanley captar la atención de Edward Masen?

—No, señor. Nunca lo logró. No que yo sepa. No.

—Su testigo.

Lahote intentó desacreditar a Quil MacReady por senil, duro de oído y corto de vista, pero fue en vano.

MacReady tenía una memoria envidiable, y adornaba sus recuerdos con anécdotas que eran tan evidentemente reales que su contrainterrogatorio acabó resultando más provechoso para la defensa que para la acusación.

Cuando Quil se bajó del estrado, Crowley se puso de pie.

—La defensa llama a Embry MacReady —anunció.

Embry ocupó su sitio vistiendo, como su hermano, su uniforme de la Primera Guerra Mundial, que le quedaba un poco ancho en el cuello arrugado. La frente le brillaba de habérsela restregado hacía poco, lo que le había realzado las manchas de la vejez como si formaran parte de un estampado de topos. Lahote apretó los labios, maldijo entre dientes y se pasó una mano por el pelo de modo que se chafó la cresta.

—Diga su nombre.

—Embry MacReady.

—Profesión.

—Jubilado de la nave frigorífica el mismo año que Quil.

Tras una serie de preguntas relativas a la creación de la Patrulla Civil de Whitney y a su función, Crowley pasó a abordar otras más sustanciosas.

—La noche del 17 de agosto de 1943, mientras patrullaba para comprobar el cumplimiento del toque de queda, ¿oyó una conversación en la puerta trasera de la Biblioteca Municipal Carnegie de Whitney?

—Sí.

—¿Le importaría contárnosla, por favor?

Embry abrió los ojos como platos y se volvió hacia el juez.

—¿Cree que tengo que repetir exactamente lo que dijo Jessica?

—Exactamente tal como lo oyó, sí —contestó el juez.

—Bueno, está bien, señoría..., pero a las señoras de la sala no va a gustarles.

—Está bajo juramento, señor MacReady.

—Muy bien... —vaciló Embry, que era un caballero de los de antes, y a continuación añadió—: ¿Cree que pasaría nada si lo leyera en lugar de decirlo?

Lahote se levantó de un salto para protestar.

—Permítame establecer que el material de lectura es admisible, señoría —intervino rápidamente Crowley.

—Se desestima la protesta, pero establézcalo con una sola pregunta, ¿entendido, señor Crowley?

—Sí, señoría. —Crowley se volvió hacia Embry—. ¿Qué le gustaría leer?

—Nuestro diario. Quil y yo lo anotamos todo fielmente en un diario, ¿verdad, Quil?

—Ya lo creo —respondió Quil desde la zona del público.

Esta vez nadie elevó ninguna protesta. La sala se quedó tan silenciosa como el espacio sideral.

—¿Llevan un diario mientras patrullan? —dijo Crowley.

—Oh, tenemos que hacerlo. Lo dice el Gobierno. Tenemos que anotar todos los aviones que veamos y todas las personas que violen el toque de queda. Esta guerra es distinta a la Primera Guerra Mundial. En ésa no tuvimos que preocuparnos nunca por si había algún espía entre nosotros como ocurre esta vez, por eso tenemos que llevar unos registros tan exactos.

—Puede leer la entrada del diecisiete de agosto, señor MacReady.

Embry se sacó un libro con las cubiertas verdes y los bordes gastados del bolsillo interior del uniforme. Se puso unas gafas con montura metálica en la nariz y tardó un buen rato en situarse las patillas en las orejas. Luego, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se humedeció un dedo y pasó las páginas tan despacio que empezaron a oírse risitas ahogadas en la sala. Por fin encontró el punto exacto.

—«Diecisiete de agosto de 1943 —empezó a leer con voz ronca, se detuvo y carraspeó—. Quil y yo salimos a patrullar a las nueve. No vimos a nadie en las calles aparte de a Carl y Julie Draith, que volvían de la partida de bridge en casa de los Nelson, sus vecinos. A las diez, al subir por la calle Comfort, oímos que alguien entraba por la puerta trasera de la biblioteca. Yo me quedé donde estaba mientras Embry se situaba tras los arbustos para ver quién era. Embry me hizo una seña para que me acercara y esperamos. Menos de cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y un zapato de tacón alto salió volando y dio a Quil en el hombro, lo que le provocó que se le formara un cardenal. Edward Masen y Jessica Stanley se estaban peleando de lo lindo. Masen la echó a empujones por la puerta trasera de la biblioteca y le gritó: «Si estás caliente, ve a buscarte a otro.» Le cerró la puerta en las narices y ella la golpeó con el puño y lo llamó gilipollas, imbécil y marine de mierda. Después, gritó (lo bastante fuerte como para resucitar a un muerto: "¡Seguro que tu polla ni siquiera me llenaría la oreja!" Menudas palabrotas para una mujer.»

Embry se sonrojó. Quil se sonrojó. Edward se sonrojó. Bella se sonrojó. Crowley tomó educadamente el diario de MacReady y lo presentó como prueba C antes de dejar a su testigo para que el fiscal lo contrainterrogara.

Esta vez Lahote pensó con la cabeza y dejó que Embry se marchara sin preguntarle nada más. La sala empezó a agitarse. Se oían continuamente murmullos de los asistentes, que se habían sentado en la punta de sus sillas mientras Crowley llamaba a su siguiente testigo.

—La defensa llama al doctor Justin Kendall.

Kendall recorrió a zancadas el pasillo central. Era un hombre imponente de más de metro ochenta, con un traje hecho a medida de sarga marrón y una frente alta que daba la impresión de que se la hubiera frotado con un cepillo quirúrgico. Llevaba unas gafas sin montura que le conferían aspecto de experto. Cuando repetía el juramento con la mano levantada, se le vieron los dedos largos y limpios. Cuando se tiró de los pantalones para sentarse en el estrado, Crowley ya le estaba haciendo la primera pregunta.

—Diga su nombre y su profesión, por favor.

—Justin Ferris Kendall, médico.

—Tiene su consulta aquí, en Calhoun, ¿es eso correcto?

—Sí.

—¿Y reconoció hace poco a la fallecida, Jessica Stanley?

—Sí, señor, el veinte de octubre del año pasado.

—¿Y confirmó en ese momento que estaba embarazada de aproximadamente dos meses?

—Sí.

—¿Le confirmó que estaba embarazada de dos meses, dos meses después de que se oyera a Edward Masen diciéndole que si estaba caliente, se buscara a otro?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y trabaja para usted una enfermera titulada que se llama Miriam Gaultier y que hace también las veces de recepcionista?

—Sí.

—Gracias. Su testigo.

Evidentemente, Lahote no podía adivinar el motivo de esta línea de interrogatorio y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, desconcertado ante el cambio brusco de testigos de la defensa.

—No hay preguntas, señoría —dijo, levantado a medias de la silla.

—La defensa llama a Miriam Gaultier al estrado.

La gente volvió la cabeza para ver a la mujer menudita que cruzaba la baja puerta de vaivén de la barandilla de madera y sonreía al doctor Kendall, que se la sujetaba abierta.

—Diga su nombre y su profesión, por favor.

—Miriam Gaultier. Soy enfermera y recepcionista del doctor Justin Kendall.

—Acaba de oír al doctor Kendall declarar que la fallecida, Jessica Stanley, fue a verlo el veinte de octubre del año pasado. ¿Trabajó usted ese día en la consulta del médico?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y habló con Jessica Stanley?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Y sobre qué fue esa conversación?

—Pregunté a la señorita Stanley su dirección para poder enviarle la factura.

—¿Y se la dio?

—No, señor, no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me pidió que enviara la factura a Mike Newton, de Whitney, Georgia.

Nadie oyó cómo Crowley cedía el turno de preguntas de su testigo al fiscal Lahote, pero sí vieron todos cómo el sudor manaba de los poros de Mike Newton mientras la acusación contrainterrogaba a Miriam Gaultier en la silenciosa sala.

—¿Se llegó a pagar la factura, señorita Gaultier?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Puede afirmar, sin lugar a dudas, que no la pagó la señorita Stanley?

—Bueno...

—Sin lugar a dudas, señorita Gaultier —repitió Lahote, mientras le clavaba los ojos oscuros.

—La pagaron en efectivo.

—¿En persona?

—No, el dinero llegó por correo.

—Gracias, puede retirarse.

—Pero lo enviaron en un sobre de...

—¡Puede retirarse, señorita Gaultier!

—... la compañía eléctrica, como si quien lo había enviado...

¡Clac! ¡Clac! McCarty dio unos mazazos.

—¡Eso es todo, señorita Gaultier!

Las cosas iban mejor aún de lo que Crowley había esperado. Llamó rápidamente a su siguiente testigo mientras el viento soplaba a su favor.

—La defensa vuelve a llamar a Leslie McCooms.

El alguacil recordó a la doctora McCooms que seguía estando bajo juramento y Crowley fue al grano sin histrionismos.

—Cuando examinó el cadáver de Jessica Stanley, descubrió que no le habían causado la muerte con el trapo como se había creído en un principio sino con la presión de unas manos, probablemente de un hombre. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí.

—Dígame, doctora McCooms, ¿cuántas huellas encontró en el cuello de Jessica Stanley?

—Nueve.

—¿Y a qué dedo correspondía la huella que faltaba?

—Al índice de la mano derecha.

—Gracias... Su testigo.

Edward sintió que lo invadía la esperanza. Con una mano alrededor de la otra, se apretó los labios con los nudillos del pulgar y se advirtió que aquello todavía no se había acabado. Pero no pudo evitar volverse para mirar a Bella un instante. Tenía la cara sonrojada de entusiasmo. Se llevó un puño hacia el corazón, lo que motivó que el de Edward latiera con renovadas esperanzas.

Lahote tomó la palabra, evidentemente agitado.

—¿Es verdad, doctora McCooms, que es posible que una víctima sea estrangulada por alguien que tiene diez dedos y le deje menos de diez huellas?

—Sí, lo es.

—Gracias. Puede retirarse.

Edward volvió a perder la esperanza, pero no tuvo tiempo para desanimarse. El sorprendente Crowley mantenía un ritmo rápido, sabedor de lo valiosa que era la conmoción que había provocado.

—La defensa llama a Mike Newton.

Newton, con el aspecto de un simio peludo y asustado, recorrió el pasillo central, embutido en un traje azul claro con las mangas quince centímetros demasiado largas para sus brazos regordetes, tanto que casi le tapaban las manos.

—Levante la mano derecha, por favor —ordenó el alguacil con la Biblia preparada.

Mike tenía la cara pálida como una luna llena. Gotas de sudor le perlaban en el labio superior y dos redondeles le oscurecían los sobacos del traje.

—Levante la mano derecha, por favor —repitió el alguacil.

Mike no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que le pedía. Titubeante, levantó el brazo y, al hacerlo, la manga le resbaló un poco hacia abajo. Todas las miradas de la sala se fijaron en esa mano rolliza que se recortaba contra la pared blanca del juzgado y que carecía de dedo índice.

—¿Jura decir la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

La voz de Mike sonó como el chillido de un ratón cuando se cierra la trampa.

—Lo juro.

Mientras el alguacil seguía el procedimiento con su voz monótona, Crowley echó un vistazo a los miembros del jurado y comprobó que todos tenían los ojos clavados en la temblorosa mano con cuatro dedos de Newton.

—Diga su nombre y su profesión, por favor.

—Mike Newton, encargado del aserradero de Whitney.

—Puede sentarse.

Crowley fingió repasar sus notas durante treinta largos segundos mientras Mike se sentaba deprisa y escondía la mano derecha en su costado. El ambiente era electrizante. Crowley dejó que el voltaje fuera aumentando mientras miraba de forma significativa por encima de las medias gafas la mano que Mike escondía, la mano infame que ya le había valido en todo el condado la fama de desertor del ejército. Crowley se quitó las gafas, se puso de pie como si el reumatismo lo estuviera matando y se acercó al estrado. Se llevó un dedo al mentón, se quedó pensativo un instante y regresó a su mesa como si se hubiera dejado algo en ella. A medio camino, giró bruscamente y observó en silencio a Newton. Los asistentes estaban tan callados que hubiera podido oírse cómo una araña tejía su tela. Crowley repasó todos los rostros del jurado antes de posar su mirada en el presidente.

—No hay preguntas —dijo en un tono cargado de connotaciones.

Eran las cuatro y veinte de la tarde. A todos les sonaban las tripas, pero nadie pensaba en ir a comer. El juez McCarty tampoco echó ningún vistazo al reloj. Pidió a los abogados que expusieran sus conclusiones finales.

Y, para deleite de Crowley, fueron anticlimáticas. Tal como él las quería. Tenía un jurado hambriento, un juez y un público subyugados, y un testigo preocupado.

Cuando el jurado se marchó, dejó la sala de un modo insólito: inmóvil.

Todos los presentes permanecieron en sus asientos como si supieran que la espera sería corta. Incluido el juez McCarty, que esperó reverentemente en silencio, con demasiado calor y mucha hambre pero sin querer perderse el sonido del primer paso que indicara la vuelta del jurado.

Pasados exactamente siete minutos, doce pares de zapatos repiquetearon en la madera de la tarima donde había doce sillas esperando. Cuando los miembros del jurado estuvieron sentados, una pregunta se elevó hacia el alto techo.

—Señoras y señores del jurado, ¿han llegado a un veredicto?

—Sí, señoría.

—¿Podrían dárselo al alguacil, por favor?

El alguacil lo recogió y se lo entregó a McCarty, que desdobló la hojita de papel blanco y la leyó en silencio antes de devolvérsela al presidente del jurado.

—Puede leer el veredicto a la sala.

Las manos de Bella aferraron las de Lydia y las de la señorita Mallory. Edward contuvo la respiración.

—Nosotros, los miembros del jurado, encontramos al acusado, Edward Anthony Masen, inocente.

Fue un caos. Edward se dio la vuelta. Bella se llevó las manos a la boca y se echó a llorar. La señorita Mallory y Lydia intentaron abrazarla. Crowley intentó felicitar a Edward, pero tanto éste como Bella tenían una única idea en la cabeza: reunirse. Se abrieron paso entre la gente mientras les daban palmaditas en la espalda, pero no las notaban. Distintas voces los felicitaban, pero no las oían. Les dirigían un montón de sonrisas, pero ellos sólo se veían el uno a la otra... Edward... y Bella. Chocaron y se enlazaron en medio de la multitud. Se besaron apasionada y precipitadamente. Hundieron la cara en el cuello del otro, donde se refugiaron y se sostuvieron mutuamente.

—Bella... ¡Oh, Dios mío...!

—Edward... Mi querido Edward...

Edward la oyó sollozar.

Bella lo oyó tragar saliva con fuerza. Con los ojos cerrados, mecieron sus cuerpos, se olieron, se sintieron, se aislaron de todo lo demás.

—Te amo —logró decirle Edward al oído—. Nunca dejé de amarte.

—Ya lo sé. —Le besó la mandíbula.

—Y siento mucho lo que pasó.

—También lo sé —aseguró Bella, y soltó una carcajada que un sollozo entrecortó.

La gente chocaba con ellos. Un reportero llamó a Edward. Los testigos esperaban para felicitarlos.

—No te alejes de mí —ordenó Edward con firmeza a Bella en el oído antes de atraerla hacia sí. Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apretujó contra su cuerpo mientras Edward hacía lo que se esperaba de él.

Estrechó la mano de Crowley y recibió una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Bueno, joven, ha sido un placer de principio a fin.

—Eso será para usted —rio Edward.

—No dudé ni un instante que usted iba a ganar.

—Querrá decir que íbamos a ganar.

—Sí —afirmó Crowley poniendo la mano libre en el hombro de Bella para incluirla—, supongo que tiene razón: «Que íbamos a ganar.» —Soltó una risita y añadió—: Si alguna vez busca trabajo, jovencita, conozco a unos cuantos buenos abogados que le pagarían un buen sueldo para que empleara sus artimañas para ayudar a sus clientes. Tiene intuición y habilidad.

Bella rio y separó la mejilla de la solapa de Edward el tiempo suficiente para mirarle los felices ojos castaños.

—Lo siento, señor Crowley, pero ya tengo trabajo, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Edward le besó la nariz y los tres compartieron un montón de manos entusiasmadas que querían estrechar las suyas, hasta que Lydia Marsh los interrumpió rodeando el cuello de Bella.

—¡Oh, Bella, me alegro tanto por ti! —Le puso una mejilla en la de ella—. Y por usted también, Edward —dijo, antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un abrazo impulsivo.

—No sé cómo darle las gracias, señora Marsh —aseguró Edward con el corazón a punto de estallarle.

Lydia sacudió la cabeza conteniendo las lágrimas, incapaz de expresar su cariño de otra forma que no fuera tocándole la mejilla. Después, dio un beso a Bella.

—Nos veremos pronto —prometió, y se marchó.

—Señor Masen —lo llamó un segundo reportero—, ¿podría hablar con usted un minuto?

Pero ahí estaban Quil y Embry MacReady, sonriendo como un par de sujetalibros añejos, luciendo orgullosos sus uniformes militares que olían a bolas de naftalina.

—Quil... Embry... —Edward les estrechó con ímpetu la mano y les dio una palmadita campechana en el cuello a ambos—. ¡No saben lo contento que he estado de tenerlos a mi lado! ¿Qué puedo decir? Sin ustedes, puede que todo hubiera terminado de otra forma.

—Lo que sea por un veterano— respondió Quil.

—Díganos que seguiremos teniendo miel —intervino Embry.

Mientras reían, la señora Gaultier y el doctor Kendall se les acercaron y tocaron los hombros de Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Felicidades, señor Masen.

El reportero sacó una fotografía mientras Edward les estrechaba la mano y les daba las gracias.

Con la impresión de estar atrapado en una vorágine, Edward se vio obligado a entregarse a desconocidos y a amigos por igual mientras los reporteros le seguían disparando preguntas.

—Señor Masen, ¿es verdad que Mike Newton lo había despedido del aserradero tiempo atrás?

—Sí.

—¿Porque había estado en la cárcel?

—Sí.

—¿Es verdad que se cortó el dedo para evitar incorporarse al ejército?

—No puedo especular sobre eso. Escuchen, ha sido un día muy largo y...

Trató de acercarse a la puerta, pero la multitud bienintencionada pululaba a su alrededor como las polillas alrededor de la luz.

—Señor Masen...

—Felicidades, Edward...

—Y a ti también, Isabella...

—Enhorabuena, joven. Usted no me conoce pero soy...

—Señor Masen, ¿podría firmarme un autógrafo? —dijo un muchacho que llevaba una gorra de béisbol.

—Muy bien, Edward...

—Nos alegramos tanto por los dos, Bella...

—Felicidades, Masen. Venga con la parienta al café y los invitaré a comer...

Edward no deseaba ser la actuación principal de un circo de tres pistas, pero aquellas personas eran vecinos del pueblo que por fin los acogían a él y a Bella en su seno. Les estrechó la mano, les devolvió la sonrisa y se mostró debidamente agradecido. Hasta que ya no pudo más y tuvo que escaparse para estar a solas con Bella. Como respuesta a las bromas de alguien, estrechó con más fuerza a Bella contra su cuerpo, la levantó hasta que uno de sus pies dejó de tocar el suelo y le besó la sien.

—Marchémonos de aquí —le susurró entonces, y ella le abrazó la cintura para dirigirse con él hacia la puerta.

Y allí estaba la señorita Mallory, esperando pacientemente su turno.

El reportero persiguió a Edward y a Bella cuando se acercaron a la bibliotecaria.

—Señor Masen, señora Masen, ¿podría alguno de los dos hacer un comentario sobre la detención de Mike Newton?

Ignoraron la pregunta.

La señorita Mallory llevaba un vestido de color verde apagado y tenía las manos cruzadas bajo sus abundantes pechos, con el bolso colgado de una muñeca. Edward empujó ligeramente a Bella hacia delante, hasta que los dos estuvieron a medio metro de la bibliotecaria. Entonces soltó a su mujer.

—Señor Masen —lo importunó una voz de hombre—, soy del Atlanta Constitution. ¿Podría...?

Bella combatió la intromisión por él.

—Ahora mismo está ocupado. ¿Por qué no espera fuera?

Sí, Edward estaba ocupado. Luchando una batalla perdida contra las intensas emociones que lo inundaban mientras estrechaba a Lauren Mallory entre sus brazos con el mentón apoyado en sus rizos azulados y la sujetaba con fuerza, medio asfixiado por la fragancia de rosas pero disfrutando hasta el último segundo.

Increíblemente, la señorita Mallory le devolvió el gesto afectuoso y le puso las palmas de las manos en la espalda.

—Me dejó helado, ¿sabe? —comentó Edward con la voz ronca de emoción.

—Necesitaba una reprimenda por ser tan obstinado.

—Ya lo sé. Pero creí que la había perdido, y también a Bella.

—Oh, tonterías, señor Masen. Tendrá que hacer mucho más que portarse como un auténtico imbécil para perdernos a ninguna de las dos.

Edward soltó una risita, que se le escapó a regañadientes de la garganta tensa. Se mecieron abrazados unos segundos.

—Gracias —susurró Edward, y le besó la oreja.

La señorita Mallory le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de modo que el bolso chocaba suavemente en la cadera de Edward. Después parpadeó enérgicamente, se separó de él y adoptó de nuevo su actitud didáctica.

—Le espero de vuelta en el trabajo el próximo lunes, como de costumbre.

Con las manos apoyadas en los hombros de la mujer, Edward posó los atractivos ojos castaños en su cara.

—Sí, señorita Mallory —soltó con una sonrisa torcida.

Crowley lo interrumpió.

—¿Va a sujetarla todo el día o va a dejar que alguien más intente algo con ella?

—Toda suya —respondió Edward, que retrocedió, sorprendido.

—Bueno, menos mal, porque había pensado que podría llevarla a mi casa para ofrecerle una copita de brandy y ver qué pasa. ¿Qué me dices, Lauren? —preguntó Crowley, y se la llevó, ruborizada como un tomate, sin dejar de hablar—. ¿Sabes qué? Cuando íbamos al instituto siempre quise pedirte que saliéramos, pero eras tan inteligente que me imponías mucho. ¿Recuerdas cuando...?

Su voz se fue apagando mientras la conducía hacia la puerta. Bella tomó a Edward del brazo y, juntos, contemplaron cómo se iba la pareja.

—Parece que la señorita Mallory ha conseguido por fin un admirador.

—Dos —sonrió Bella.

Edward puso una mano sobre la de ella y la estrechó con fuerza contra su brazo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—Tres —sentenció.

—Señor Masen, soy del Atlanta Constitution...

—Atiéndelo, por favor —le susurró Bella, de puntillas, al oído—. Así podremos librarnos de él. Te esperaré en el coche.

—¡No, ni hablar! —La sujetó con más fuerza—. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo.

Se enfrentaron juntos a las preguntas, lamentando cada instante que éstas les impedían estar a solas, pero se enteraron así de que ya se había ordenado y llevado a cabo la detención de Mike Newton.

—Necesitará un buen abogado, y yo podría recomendarle a uno buenísimo— fue lo único que comentó Edward cuando le pidieron su opinión al respecto.

Cuando él y Bella pudieron finalmente ir hacia su coche, ya oscurecía. El sol brillaba a poca altura sobre el edificio de piedra que dejaban atrás y le confería un color cobrizo. En los jardines del juzgado, las camelias estaban en plena floración, aunque las ramas de los fresnos estaban peladas y proyectaban unas sombras largas y finas sobre el capó de su destartalado automóvil, que tenía el parachoques delantero abollado y un guardabarros azul que contrastaba con la carrocería negra.

Cuando Bella se dirigió al asiento del copiloto, Edward la empujó en dirección contraria.

—Conduce tú —ordenó.

—¡Yo!

—Según dicen, ya sabes.

—No sé si la señorita Mallory estaría de acuerdo con eso.

—Le has dado algún que otro golpe, ¿no? —comentó Edward mientras echaba un vistazo al parachoques y al guardabarros.

—Sí.

—¿Quién le cambió el guardabarros?

—Yo, con la ayuda de Garrett.

—Eres una mujer increíble, ¿lo sabías? —le dijo, con los ojos brillantes.

—Lo soy desde que te conocí— respondió en voz baja Bella, radiante de felicidad.

—Sube —ordenó Edward después de habérsela quedado mirando con devoción otro instante—. Enséñame lo que has aprendido.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y no le dio opción. Una vez hubo acelerado el motor, Bella se aferró al volante, puso con dificultad la primera e inspiró hondo.

—Bueno..., allá vamos.

Subió inmediatamente a la acera, y pisó el freno a fondo, asustada. El coche se zarandeó de tal modo que ambos golpearon el techo con la cabeza y rebotaron hacia el parabrisas.

—¡Maldita sea, Edward, este trasto me da pánico! —exclamó arreando un porrazo al volante—. ¡Nunca va por donde yo quiero!

Edward soltó una carcajada frotándose la coronilla.

—Te llevó a Calhoun a contratar un abogado, ¿no?

Bella se sonrojó. Quería parecer competente y demostrarle lo sofisticada que se había vuelto durante su ausencia.

—No te burles, Edward. No mientras este... este pedazo de chatarra hace de las suyas.

La voz de Edward se suavizó y perdió el tono burlón al volver a hablar.

—Y te llevó a Calhoun a visitar a tu marido.

Sus miradas se encontraron: miradas discretas, anhelantes. Edward puso una mano sobre la que ella tenía en el volante y le acarició los nudillos con el pulgar.

—¿Es cierto, Bella? —preguntó entonces—. ¿Estás embarazada?

Asintió con una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios.

—Vamos a tener un hijo, Edward. Esta vez tuyo y mío.

Las palabras le eludieron. La emoción le ocluyó la garganta. Estiró los brazos y puso una mano en la nuca y otra en el vientre de Bella, y la acercó hacia sí para darle un beso en la frente. Bella cerró los ojos y cubrió con ambas manos la que él tenía extendida sobre su tripa, sobre la vida que llevaba en sus entrañas.

—Un hijo —soltó Edward por fin—. Figúrate.

Bella se separó un poco para verle los ojos. Se miraron unos segundos infinitos y, de repente, ambos se echaron a reír.

—¡Un hijo! —exclamó Edward, feliz.

—¡Sí, un hijo! —Bella le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y le alborotó el pelo—. Con el pelo rubio enmarañado, los ojos grandes y castaños y una boca preciosa como tú.

Lo besó y Edward abrió la boca para saborearla, para poseerla, para satisfacerla. Le desplazó la mano por el vientre, la deslizó hacia abajo e hizo estremecer a Bella.

—Cuando nazca, te atenderá un médico —dijo en sus labios.

—De acuerdo, Edward —respondió Bella, dócil.

Intensificó el beso y las caricias.

—Edward, todavía pasa gente —se vio obligada a recordarle Bella.

—Quizá sea mejor que conduzca yo —comentó Edward después de soltarla a regañadientes—. Llegaremos más deprisa.

Cerró la puerta y rodeó el capó mientras ella se cambiaba de asiento dentro del coche.

—Sujeta fuerte al pequeño, no se vaya a zarandear demasiado —advirtió al poner la marcha atrás para retroceder y bajar de la acera, con lo que botaron una segunda vez. Los dos rieron mientras Bella se sujetaba el vientre con las dos manos.

Recorrieron la plaza donde estaba el juzgado y tomaron la carretera hacia el sudeste. Detrás de ellos, el sol estaba más bajo aún. Delante, la carretera dejaba el valle y ascendía entre un bosque que pronto se teñiría de verde. Edward bajó la ventanilla e inspiró el aire frío del invierno. Afianzó los codos, sujetó el volante con los pulgares y echó las muñecas hacia delante mientras saboreaba la libertad, como un sediento que bebe agua.

Era libre. Y lo amaban. Y pronto sería padre. Y tenía amigos. Y era aceptado, incluso admirado por un pueblo que había salido en su defensa. Y todo gracias a una mujer.

Eso lo abrumaba. Ella lo abrumaba. De golpe, se desvió hacia un camino agrícola y se detuvo detrás de un grupo de sauces sin hojas. Con un solo movimiento, apagó el motor y se volvió hacia su mujer.

—Ven aquí, Ojos Verdes —susurró, aflojándose el nudo de la corbata.

Bella se acercó a él como un rayo. Sus labios y sus pechos se unieron, y sus lenguas, una vez abandonada la prudencia, se movieron inquietas. Apretujados, se sanaron.

—Te he echado muchísimo de menos —afirmó Edward, que se había apartado un poco para sujetarle la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos.

—No tanto como yo a ti.

—Te has cortado el pelo. —Se lo apartó hacia atrás con ambas manos para despejarle la cara y admirarla mejor.

—Para estar más moderna, para ti.

Edward le observó el semblante desde el nacimiento del pelo hasta el mentón.

—¿Qué habré hecho para merecerte? —preguntó.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, Edward. Yo...

La interrumpió con un beso. Lo prolongaron hasta que les faltó el aire, y notaron que el vínculo entre ambos se fortalecía.

—Sé todo lo que hiciste —comentó Edward cuando el beso terminó—. Sé lo de la miel y lo de los anuncios. Sé que te dedicaste a encontrar testigos, que aprendiste a conducir el coche y que tuviste que enfrentarte con el pueblo. Pero la casa, Bella... Dios mío, te enfrentaste con esa casa, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, Edward? Tenía que demostrarte que no era cierto lo que me viste en la cara el día que te detuvieron. No creí que lo hubieras hecho, Edward... Es que... —Se echó a llorar, y Edward le atrapaba las lágrimas con los labios, que deslizaba por su cara como para sustentarse.

—No tenías que demostrarme nada. Tenía miedo, fui terco y me porté como un imbécil, como dijo la señorita Mallory. La primera vez que viniste a verme, estaba dolido y quería hacerte daño. Pero lo que dije no era cierto, Bella, te lo aseguro. —Le besó los ojos antes de murmurar—: No era cierto, Bella. Perdóname.

—Ya lo sé, Edward, ya lo sé.

Le sujetó de nuevo la cara para mirarle los ojos.

—Y la segunda vez que viniste, no dejaba de decirme a mí mismo que te pidiera perdón, pero Da Revin estaba ahí escuchando, así que me dediqué a hablar sobre cosas sin importancia. Los hombres podemos ser muy tontos.

—Ya no importa, Edward, no...

—Te amo —aseguró, abrazándola posesivo.

—Yo también te amo.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Edward después de estar un rato abrazados.

A casa.

La imaginaron, sintieron que los llamaba.

—Vamos con los niños, a nuestra casa, a acostarnos en nuestra cama— prosiguió Edward tras tomarle un mechón de pelo para frotarlo entre sus dedos—. La he echado de menos.

—Vamos —dijo Bella, acariciándole el cuello.

Condujeron hacia casa al ocaso por las colinas de Georgia, y dejaron atrás los rápidos y los pinares, dejaron atrás un tranquilo pueblo con una biblioteca, un magnolio y una plaza donde un banco vacío esperaba a dos hombres mayores cuando se hiciera de día. Dejaron atrás una casa en la que ya no había valla, ni maravillas ni estores verdes. El césped del jardín estaba recortado, habían rascado el revestimiento exterior y la luna que acababa de salir se reflejaba en las ventanas. Cuando pasaron por delante, Bella se arrimó a Edward, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le puso la mano libre en el muslo.

Edward giró la cabeza y vio que Bella tenía los ojos puestos en la casa mientras el coche pasaba por delante de ella.

Bella notó su mirada y le sonrió. «¿Estás bien?», preguntó Edward con los ojos.

«Estoy bien», contestó Bella con los suyos.

Edward le besó la nariz y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

Contentos, siguieron adelante en la oscuridad nocturna y tomaron por un camino empinado y rocoso que los condujo, pasando por delante de una acedera arbórea, hacia un claro donde un mar de flores azules llegaba casi a tocar una casa blanca. En ella dormían tres niños, que pronto serían cuatro. En ella una cama esperaba... y esperaría siempre... y las abejas no tardarían en producir miel.

FIN


End file.
